Bandeja de plata
by Atsun
Summary: Sin trabajo y sin casa, genial. Lo único que tenía Lovino era un humor de perros y un currículum bastante penoso. Menos mal que la suerte estaba echada y parecía estar de su parte... a veces, claro. Universo alterno.
1. Una buena oportunidad

**Disclaimer:** La última vez que me miré al espejo no vi el trasunto de Hidekaz Himaruya, por lo tanto doy por hecho que no soy él, así que _Axis Powers_ _Hetalia_ no me pertenece.

**Advertencias:** Uso de nombres humanos (_Govert_ para Holanda y _Emma_ para Bélgica) y palabras feas que los niños buenos no deberían decir. Ah, Universo Alterno.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Capítulo 1: Una buena oportunidad<strong>_

* * *

><p>¿Qué podría hacer un joven sin estudios ni trabajo en un país devorado por la crisis? Había varias opciones, entre las que destacaban joderse, resignarse, aguantarse, fastidiarse, conformarse, intentar estudiar algo o buscarse la vida de la forma más digna posible. Dado que las cinco primeras ideas eran prácticamente idénticas, lo más inteligente sería decantarse por una de las dos últimas. Lovino Vargas se consideraba a sí mismo inteligente, así que decidió intentar volver a las aulas y sobrevivir fuese como fuese. ¿Pero cómo lo haría? Él no tenía dinero suficiente como para permitirse alquilar un piso y, desde luego, tenía muy claro que no iba a acoplarse en la casa de su hermano recién <em>casado<em>. ¿Qué pintaría él en la vida de un matrimonio inexperto? Y la gota que colmaba el vaso es que no podía ver a su cuñado Ludwig ni en pintura. Era un ser desagradable, más seco que una piedra y con un sentido del deber que en ocasiones rozaba lo ridículo.

Pero la vida estaba llena de injusticias, así que Lovino no tuvo más remedio que pasar un par de semanas en casa de su hermano, ya que sus padres lo acababan de echar de casa. Viejos desgraciados, ¿acaso no se daban cuenta de que estaban pidiendo a gritos que los metiera en una residencia de ancianos? Ya llegaría el día de la _vendetta_, ya. Sumido en pensamientos vengativos, Lovino no se percató de la presencia de Ludwig, quien lo miraba fija y perturbadoramente. No fue hasta que su cuñado se sentó a su lado en el sofá cuando Lovino dio un brinco, sobresaltado, y clavó su mirada inyectada en sangre en la fuente de sus desdichas.

—¡Me has dado un susto, desgraciado! —gritó enfadado, tocándose el pecho para asegurarse de que su corazón no se le saliera de un momento a otro.

—Perdón —se disculpó con una expresión cansada—. Mira, Lovino, sé que estás pasando un momento delicado, pero… no puedes seguir en esta casa _así_.

—¿A qué te refieres con _así_? —sus ojos ámbar se mostraban desdeñosos.

—Pues mira, te niegas a colaborar con las tareas del hogar, te niegas a comer la comida que preparo, ensucias mucho, nos insultas, pones la televisión muy alta y esto… —se ruborizó y esquivó la mirada indignada del hermano de su ya marido— Siempre gritas y molestas cuando Feliciano y yo intentamos _intimar_.

Lovino no se lo podía creer. ¡Aquel maldito armatoste alemán se estaba quejando con la intención de echarlo de casa! Se cruzó de brazos y en su rostro apareció un mohín desbordante de repulsión. «Pues ahora le voy a cantar yo las cuarenta al rubiales. ¡Que se joda!», pensó.

—Cuatro cosas te voy a decir yo a ti, _Ludwig _—pronunció su nombre con cierta sorna—. Quien lleve el mandilón rosa es el que se encarga de la casa y resulta que lo llevas tú, así que apechuga con tu cargo. En segundo lugar, sólo preparas platos con patatas. La mierda te la comerás tú, pero yo no. Tercero, yo ensucio, pero me lavo; no como tú. Cuarto, os insulto porque os lo merecéis, cabrones. Quinto, si no os estuvieseis metiendo mano siempre, yo no subiría tanto el volumen de la tele —se levantó y le apuntó de manera acusativa—, y por último, ¡no pienso consentir que se la metas a mi hermano cuando yo esté presente! ¡¿Algo que objetar?

—Que no has dicho cuatro cosas, sino seis y…

—¡Cállate! —se apresuró a vociferar— ¡Si me vas a echar de tu puñetera casa, hazlo ya!

Ludwig suspiró agotado. Intentar hablar con su cuñado podía resultar muy complicado. Era increíble que Feliciano y su hermano fueran tan parecidos físicamente y tan distintos en todo lo demás. Para mayor inri, dijera lo que dijera, Lovino lo ignoraría olímpicamente.

—No he venido a hablar contigo para echarte, sino para proponerte un lugar mejor.

—No lo adornes con palabras, patatero.

—Antes vi a mi antiguo vecino y me comentó que está buscando compañero de piso —explicó Ludwig despacio, haciéndose el sueco ante el insulto de su cuñado—. Cuando le comenté tu situación financiera, dijo que no le importaría que te fueras a vivir con él siempre y cuando no hicieras ruido y le preparases la comida.

Lovino ya había abierto la boca para quejarse y decirle a aquella patata gigantesca lo estúpida que era su propuesta; sin embargo, no pudo evitar sentirse interesado. ¿Un apartamento a cambio de ser silencioso y cocinar? Pues no sonaba mal, no.

—¿Dónde vive? —preguntó Lovino, intentando ocultar su más que evidente curiosidad.

—Su apartamento está a cinco minutos del centro.

Ya ni sabía para qué le preguntaba a Ludwig, si total él respondería lo que le saliese de dentro. ¿Acaso no hablaban el mismo idioma o qué? Dado que le había preguntado una _dirección_, quería obtener una _dirección_, no un dato casi anecdótico.

Ludwig debió de interpretar los pensamientos de Lovino a través de su expresión facial, así que con la máxima velocidad que pudo sacó una notita del bolsillo de los pantalones y, antes de que pudiera darse cuenta, su cuñado ya se la había arrebatado de las manos y la estaba inspeccionando detenidamente. Figuraba tanto una dirección como un número de teléfono.

—Deberías llamar primero —aconsejó Ludwig.

—¡A callar! ¡Nadie ha pedido tu opinión! —aunque gruñía, una sonrisilla inundaba su rostro.

Por fin podría librarse de aquel macho patatero. Por fin podría comenzar una nueva vida como estudiante. ¡Por fin podría intentar ser alguien en la vida! Por un momento se le apareció en la mente la idea de darle las gracias a Ludwig por preocuparse por él, pero de todos es sabido que todo el mundo —hasta alguien como Lovino— puede ser invadido por la estupidez durante unos breves segundos. Esos breves segundos le bastaron para tener aquel pensamiento tan absurdo. ¿Él? ¿Mostrándole gratitud al marido de su hermano? ¡Ni de coña! Además, si se estaba involucrando tanto en la mudanza de Lovino era, nada más y nada menos, porque tampoco lo tragaba. El odio era mutuo.

Como la pereza se negó a marcharse del cuerpo de Lovino, tuvo que aguardar al día siguiente para llamar al que esperaba que fuese su futuro compañero de piso. El hombre en cuestión tenía una voz grave y potente, tan dulce como un limón. No le parecía trigo limpio, desde luego, pero a esas alturas sería inútil vacilar. Acordaron quedar aquella misma tarde en casa del tipo aquel para que Lovino pudiese ver si el apartamento era de su agrado y, en tal caso, acordar un par de cosillas.

Lovino, con la mirada de alguien decidido a mudarse, le echó un último vistazo a la casa y a Feliciano. Sabía que tendría que volver a por las maletas, pero quería despedirse de aquella morada de todas formas. Ni un recuerdo bueno le había brindado, la muy puñetera. Se esperaba que Feliciano le cogiese el brazo y le suplicara entre lágrimas que no se marchara, que él era su hermano mayor y que lo adoraba con toda su alma y que no podría vivir ni un segundo sin su presencia.

—Feliciano, ¿no tienes nada que decirme? —preguntó expectante.

—¡Sí, buena suerte! —exclamó con una sonrisilla— Espero que el señor ese te acoja.

—¡Maldito seas, traidor! —gritó enfadado y dio un portazo, abandonando el apartamento de aquel maldito matrimonio.

¡Ni siquiera su propio hermano lo quería! Era normal, pues al fin y al cabo Lovino era una persona malhumorada y torpe que no tenía nada bueno que aportar a la sociedad. ¿Y qué podía hacer al respecto? ¿Fingir una sonrisa y esperar a que la gente lo adorase por lo que _no_ era? Pues claro que no. Prefería mantenerse fiel a sí mismo y estar solo lo que hiciese falta, más que nada porque ya era demasiado tarde para cambiar, demasiado tarde para que alguien viese aquellas pequeñas virtudes que estaban ocultas en alguna parte de su ser… o eso creía él en aquel momento. La fortuna, tan caprichosa como era, decidió compadecerse de aquel pobre italiano gruñón y brindarle la felicidad en bandeja de plata.

Pero para llegar a aquella bandeja, primero tendría que llegar al nuevo apartamento y charlar tranquilamente con el propietario y, a ser posible, caerle medianamente bien (lo cual era ciertamente complicado). Nervioso, Lovino llamó a la puerta del que esperaba que fuera su futuro hogar, a la espera de que alguien abriese. Tras unos cuantos segundos de inquietante expectación, un hombre joven alto, de cabellos rubios y puntiagudos y mirada desdeñosa abrió la puerta con parsimonia. Lovino no sabía dónde meterse. ¡Pero si aquel tipo daba peor espina que Ludwig, que ya era decir! ¿Qué había hecho él para merecerse eso? Rezó para sus adentros y le suplicó a Dios, a la Virgen, a san Genaro y a todos los angelitos que saliese vivo aquella tarde.

—¿Tú eres Lovino Vargas? —preguntó el mastodonte sin ningún interés. Caray, mal empezaban.

—S-sí, señor —mierda, ¡había empezado a temblar! No sabía si añadir un «pero no me pegue» por lo bajinis, porque de veras parecía que aquel hombre iba a acabar con su existencia ahí mismo.

—Pasa.

¿Pasa? ¡¿Pasa? ¿Le estaba llamando cara de pasa o le estaba indicando que entrase en la casa? ¡Mierda, los nervios no le dejaban pensar con claridad! Como el hombre entró en su casa y dejó la puerta abierta, Lovino dio por hecho que se trataba de la segunda opción. Suspiró para sosegarse.

El hombre, que por el camino comentó que se llamaba Govert (y un apellido muy raro), le indicó a Lovino que se sentase en una silla, tal y como hizo él segundos después. Ambos se miraron en silencio durante unos instantes, sin saber bien qué decir. Mientras que el tal Govert parecía estar más tranquilo que un grano de arena en el desierto, Lovino era la descripción gráfica del término _temblar como un flan_.

—Conque no tienes trabajo… —susurró Govert mientras apagaba su cigarro.

—No, señor —contestó rápidamente, dándolo todo para no trabucarse al hablar—, estoy intentando estudiar algo para completar mi currículum. No tengo más que el bachillerato.

—¿Cuántos años tienes? —alzó una ceja. Aquel chico no parecía ser un adolescente, desde luego.

—¡Veintitrés, señor! —exclamó al borde del llanto. Joder, se sentía como aquel letón que tuvo como compañero de clase y que no paraba de temblar y llorar.

—¿Y qué has hecho desde que terminaste el instituto?

—Vivir con mis padres —musitó con un hilito de voz.

El silencio regresó a aquella habitación. Lovino estaba seguro de que de un modo u otro, Govert se estaba riendo de él para sus adentros. ¡Se le notaba en la cara! No podía decir en qué, pero se estaba descojonando vivo y de forma cruel y altanera. El rostro del propietario del apartamento permanecía impasible; no obstante, a veces le temblaba una ceja o el labio, tal y como le sucedía a la gente que intentaba reprimir una carcajada.

O quizás tenía tics nerviosos, esa sería otra opción. Pero a Lovino no le pareció muy convincente aquella posibilidad.

—¿Y en qué se supone que _pretendes_ trabajar?

¿A qué venía aquella falta de confianza que emanaban las palabras y el tono del tío aquel? No conocía a Lovino de nada, pero ya lo estaba despreciando de mala manera. Ante aquello, el italiano se sintió un poco menos nervioso, puesto que le habían entrado ganas de insultar a Govert y maldecir su apellido impronunciable hasta el fin de sus días, aunque aún no lo haría. No hasta que estuviese acomodado en su apartamento.

—De camarero, tendero… Me vale cualquier cosa.

—No busques trabajo si no tienes estudios. Como vivimos en una ciudad turística, _debes _aprender idiomas si quieres hacerte un hueco en el mundo laboral —dijo el hombre con un tono seco y algo mandón.

—Ya veo, ya… —susurró Lovino por no mandar a la mierda a Govert. Lo que le faltaba, que ahora viniera el mendrugo aquel a decirle cómo debía encaminar su vida.

—Ya hablaremos de eso después —cogió un cigarro y se lo llevó a la boca, aunque sin encenderlo—. Me dijo Ludwig que estás sin blanca.

—Cierto.

—Puedes quedarte en mi piso por el módico precio de veinte euros al mes —aclaró y dirigió una mirada amenazadora al italiano—, eso sí, _debes_ cocinar para mí y, ante todo, _no_ molestarme mientras trabajo.

¿Veinte euros? ¿Pero aquel hombre estaba en sus cabales? Eso era prácticamente dejarle el piso de forma gratuita. Hasta un pobretón como Lovino podía permitirse pagar veinte euros al mes. Su opinión sobre Govert cambió una pizca: quizás no era tan malo como aparentaba.

Después de continuar con un listado de normas básicas de convivencia, Govert le preguntó a aquel joven tembloroso si aún seguía queriendo ser su inquilino. Asintió débilmente. Le extendió la mano al muchacho como símbolo de su acuerdo y, pudo jurar que en el rostro de Lovino se esbozó una pequeña sonrisa cargada de esperanza. Ahora su vida iba a dar un giro de ciento ochenta grados.

* * *

><p><strong>Notas:<strong> Aunque no lo parezca, este fic va a convertirse dentro de unos capítulos en un (Bélgica/)España/Romano, sip~ La historia será lenta y tortuosa (¿?) y ya puedo ir advirtiendo que la relación de Antonio y Lovino no se basará en un flechazo. Como digo siempre: quien avisa no es traidor.

Se supone que la historia está ambientada en un país ficticio, posiblemente uno que sea la mezcla entre España, Grecia, Italia y Portugal, al menos desde un punto de vista económico :3

Contador de palabrotas: ¡11! (me hace ilusión contarlas, leñe)

Pues eso es todo, supongo~ ¡Hasta el próximo capítulo~!


	2. Maldito cabrón afortunado

_**Capítulo 2: Maldito cabrón afortunado**_

* * *

><p>Cuatro días. Habían pasado sólo <em>cuatro días<em> desde que Lovino había cogido su maleta para instalarse en el piso de Govert. Este miró con curiosidad las pertenencias de su nuevo compañero de piso, pues le parecían escasas. Pero lo cierto es que lo único que tenía el joven italiano eran un par de pantalones y varias camisas y camisetas distintas, además de su teléfono móvil y el cepillo de dientes. No tenía ni libros, ni cámaras, ni nada de valor. Total, ¿para qué las iba a necesitar alguien como él?

Aunque el carácter de Govert era un poco complicado en ocasiones, Lovino parecía satisfecho con su nuevo hogar, a pesar de que tenía alguna que otra queja que hacer. Por ejemplo, su compañero se despertaba a horas inhumanas y, dado que estaba acostumbrado a la soledad, no se preocupaba en intentar no hacer ruido. Y aunque lo tachasen de vago y dormilón, a Lovino no le gustaba despertarse a las seis de la mañana. Simplemente _no le gustaba_. Otro aspecto que le incomodaba de aquel lugar era el olor que emanaba el cuarto de Govert. Lo mejor sería no hacer preguntas al respecto. En cuanto al resto, podría decirse que iba viviendo más o menos bien. El rubio se encerraba en su habitación y apenas salía, así que Lovino era libre y podría hacer lo que le saliese de dentro. ¡Tenía la televisión sólo para él y encima no tenía que soportar a unos tortolitos manteniendo relaciones carnales!

No obstante, Govert no estaba tan feliz con Lovino. Uno de los requisitos básicos para que se quedase en su piso era que cocinase. Hasta ahí todo bien. Lovino era un cocinero excelente, tanto que Govert no pudo evitar preguntarse a sí mismo cómo Ludwig había estado tan deseoso de librarse de su cuñado. La respuesta no tardó en aparecer.

—Aquí tienes, _spaghetti alla puttanesca_ —vaciló durante unos instantes, pensando en si traducir el nombre del plato o no.

Si bien parecía una comida sencilla, a Govert le encantó, aunque su rostro no daba pista alguna al respecto. Lovino estaba acostumbrado a que nadie le alabase por sus habilidades culinarias —al fin y al cabo, su hermano siempre había sido mejor en todo— y tampoco se esperaba que ahora aquel mastodonte lacónico fuera la excepción.

Cuando hubo terminado de comer, Govert se levantó con la intención de lavar los platos. Notó que el italiano se había puesto un poco nervioso. Govert no le dio mayor importancia al asunto y entró en la cocina, encontrándose con... con… con _aquello_.

Su cocina, su delicada y ordenada cocina, ahora estaba más sucia que el palo de un gallinero. Había un tomate aplastado en el suelo, un cuchillo sobre el microondas, gotas de aceite de oliva desparramadas por doquier, ¿y eran anchoas eso que veía en el frutero? Había muchos cajones abiertos, botellas sacadas del frigorífico y, en resumen, un caos general. Govert no se lo podía creer, así que su reacción inicial fue observar el panorama con la boca ligeramente abierta. Cuando recuperó la consciencia, se volteó con parsimonia a la vez que se crujía los nudillos y lanzaba su mirada inyectada en sangre a Lovino, quien ya estaba temblando como un flan. Govert daba mucho, muchísimo más miedo que Ludwig, ¡no había punto de comparación!

—¡¿Qué mierda has hecho en _mi _cocina? —gruñó tal y como lo haría un ogro.

—C-cocinar… ¡¿Q-qué más podría hacer?

Govert pensó en ordenarle que limpiase el desastre, pero sabía que no se podía fiar de aquel patoso. ¡Menudo cuñado tenía Ludwig! Aunque el suyo no es que fuese mejor, pero al menos no armaba tales desórdenes. Resignado, consideró que lo mejor sería que él mismo se pusiera a limpiar (tenía claro que no iba a permitir que su cocina siguiese así), pero el reloj le avisaba de que tenía que regresar al trabajo. ¿Limpiar o trabajar? He ahí la cuestión. Tras mucho devanarse los sesos, llegó a la conclusión de que lo mejor sería que _otro _se encargase de poner algo de orden. Y ese alguien _no_ sería Lovino, obviamente.

—Voy a llamar a mi hermana para que venga a limpiar todo esto —encendió un cigarrillo para calmarse, aunque ante los asustados ojos de Lovino no parecía furioso—. Chaval, no sirves para camarero.

Genial, ya le estaban volviendo a echar en cara lo inútil y torpe que era. ¿Tenía él la culpa de haber nacido así? Cruzó los brazos y frunció el ceño, más enfadado consigo mismo que con Govert, que estaba demasiado ocupado llamando por teléfono a su hermana para arreglar el estropicio. En cuestión de segundos ya se había encerrado de nuevo en su habitación para continuar con su trabajo.

Lovino, agotado psicológicamente, se echó en el sofá y encendió la televisión. La suerte decidió sonreírle un poco y le dejó ver aquella serie tan genial llamada _Tomás, el Tomate Rebelde_. No es que le gustasen los dibujos para niños pequeños, sino que le agradaba solamente _Tomás, el Tomate Rebelde_ porque estaba plagado de valores dignos de admirar, una animación fluida y una banda sonora soberbia. Y porque el protagonista era un tomate. Sobre todo por esto último. Justo cuando Tomás estaba hablando con la Chuga la Lechuga sobre la intransigencia de Pollo el Repollo a la hora de no dejarle ser el protagonista de la próxima obra de teatro escolar, alguien llamó a la puerta, dejando a Lovino bastante molesto. ¡Ahora que todo se había puesto tan interesante, había venido alguien a fastidiarlo todo! Supuso que se trataría de la hermana de Govert, así que se levantó de mala gana para abrir la puerta.

Aunque… había que pensarlo fríamente. Govert tenía pinta de ser de la zona central o septentrional de Europa, en otras palabras, lugares repletos de mujeres preciosas. Y a Lovino pocas cosas le gustaban más que las féminas rubias y despampanantes. Sólo esperaba que no fuese tan estúpida y tétrica como su hermano. Practicó una sonrisa seductora y fue a recibirla de la forma más encantadora posible.

Nada más abrir la puerta, se topó con una preciosa chica rubia que podría ser más o menos de su edad. Un punto a su favor. Tenía una sonrisa bastante gatuna que hacía que se viera bastante adorable, además sus ojos también eran bonitos y almendrados. Otro punto a su favor. Vestido largo y verde, al igual que la diadema que adornaba su pelo. Sí, otro punto más.

Una chica que alcanzaba los tres puntos era digna de ser tratada por el rey de la seducción: Lovino Vargas.

—Buenas tardes, _signorina_. ¿A qué se debe su visita? —preguntó Lovino con un tono dulce y meloso.

La chica se rió. No sabía si _de_ él o _con_ él, pero no le gustaba aquella reacción. ¿Quizás ella pensaba que estaba siendo demasiado cursi o ñoño?

—¡Vaya, conque tú eres el nuevo inquilino de mi hermano! —sonrió— Soy Emma, la hermana de Govert. ¿Me dejas pasar? Me ha dicho que le has destrozado la cocina.

—«Destrozar» no es la palabra adecuada… —susurró él, sonrojándose un poco. Mierda, mal empezaba. ¿Por qué aquel maldito armatoste tenía que ser tan explícito a la hora de contarle a su hermana lo ocurrido en la cocina?

La chica aprovechó el espacio que había entre el brazo —estratégicamente colocado en el marco de la puerta para parecer interesante— y el cuerpo del italiano para colarse y entrar en el apartamento. Lovino, algo disgustado por ver que ella pasaba de él, cerró la puerta y la siguió.

Cuando llegaron a la cocina, Emma fue más expresiva que su hermano a la hora de demostrar su asombro ante aquel desastre.

—¡Pero qué caos! —dijo casi asustada— ¡¿Se puede saber que has hecho?

—_Spaghetti alla puttanesca_...

Emma suspiró y se dispuso a limpiar aquello. Lovino volvió al sofá para no perderse las aventuras del tomate Tomás, aunque de vez en cuando miraba furtivamente a Emma. Qué mona era. Y cómo limpiaba, desbordaba energía por los cuatro costados. ¿Y si mudarse al piso de Govert no fuera más que una excusa por parte del destino para que se encontrase con Emma? A lo mejor podrían comenzar a salir juntos.

Aunque para qué mentir. Una chica tan simpática como Emma nunca podría interesarse en un fracasado como él.

Tras muchos minutos luchando contra la suciedad, la hermana de Govert terminó su tarea. Entró en la sala de estar y se percató de que Lovino cambió el canal de televisión inmediatamente. Se sentó a su lado y lo miró con curiosidad.

—¿Qué estabas viendo? —esbozó una sonrisilla felina— ¿Algo prohibido?

—¡Q-qué va! —se puso más rojo que el tomate Tomás— Era un documental sobre los volcanes, pero ya ha acabado.

Se negaba a decirle que estaba viendo una serie para niños pequeños que tenía como protagonista a un tomate con gafas de sol, así que tenía que cambiar de tema inmediatamente. Tímidamente le devolvió la mirada a Emma, mostrando algo que podría interpretarse como una sonrisa nerviosa.

—Me gusta tu diadema —comentó Lovino. Mierda, eso sonaba de todo menos interesante y seductor. Estaba perdiendo práctica en el sagrado arte del ligoteo.

—A mi novio también —respondió con una sonrisa tonta.

¿_Novio_? ¡¿Dijo _novio_? La palabra prohibida y desmotivadora por excelencia: novio. Lovino sintió como todos los posibles sentimientos románticos que le podría producir Emma se desvanecieron en un abrir y cerrar de ojos. Lovino, como buen cobarde que era, temía que viniera el novio de Emma a darle una paliza o algo así. ¡Ligar con chicas con novio era lo peor que se podía hacer! ¿Y si el de Emma encima era un armario peligroso, como Govert? ¡_Vade retro Satana_! Lovino deseaba con todo su ser no tener que encontrarse con algo así.

Eso sí, no sabía quién diablos era el novio de Emma, pero Lovino ya lo odiaba con toda su alma. Maldito cabrón afortunado.

—¿Te pasa algo? —preguntó la muchacha— Por cierto, aún no me has dicho cómo te llamas.

—Lovino. Lovino Vargas —su tono ya era algo más seco y decaído.

—¿De dónde eres? Tu nombre es bastante peculiar.

—De Italia, ¿y tú? —tenía curiosidad por saber de dónde eran Govert y Emma. Esperaba que no fueran alemanes.

—De Bélgica —respondió ella—. Hablando de todo un poco, me dijo el otro día mi hermano que estás interesado en aprender idiomas, ¿no? Verás, yo estoy estudiando Filología Francesa y mi sueño es ser profesora. ¿Podrías ser mi alumno? Sería beneficio mutuo: tú aprendes de balde y yo practico.

Sopesó la idea. Tal y como le había dicho Govert días atrás, el conocimiento de idiomas era imprescindible para encontrar un trabajo en una ciudad tan turística. Y encima Emma se lo estaba ofreciendo gratis… Pero tenía miedo. ¿Y si se enamoraba de ella? No quería que ningún novio malhumorado de ocho metros de altura y cinco de ancho le rompiera los huesos. O ni siquiera tenía que sentir algo por ella, porque quizás tenía un novio celoso y ya le daría la paliza de todos modos.

Pero joder, eran clases _gratis_. Y él necesitaba rellenar su currículum fuera como fuera.

—Me parece bien —contestó tras varios segundos de meditación.

—¡Genial! —dio una palmada— Mira, como siempre estás libre, ¿te parecería bien que viniera a buscarte a las siete y media? A la hora de la cena podrías ya venir aquí y prepararle la cena a mi hermano.

—No tengo nada mejor que hacer —reconoció, por mucho que le doliera.

—¡Ah, otra cosa! Me temo que cuando tenga exámenes no podré prestarte tanta atención, pero no te preocupes, que siempre podré tener un hueco para dejarte ejercicios.

—Lo veo lógico.

Menuda mierda de vida. Tenía la oportunidad de pasar tiempo a solas con una chica monísima, pero sabiendo de antemano que no podría intentar nada con ella. El mundo era injusto y ruin. Ojalá pudiera convertirse en un personaje de _Tomás, el Tomate Rebelde_ para vivir trepidantes aventuras y tener un buen grupo de amigos con los que pasarlo bien.

Un rato después, Emma fue a despedirse de su hermano y se marchó. Lovino permaneció tirado en el sofá, pensando en qué estaba haciendo con su vida. Su hermano ya estaba casado y con un buen trabajo como cocinero en un restaurante de prestigio, ¿pero él? ¿Qué tenía él? Soltero, en paro y conviviendo con un hombre cuyo peinado parecía un repollo —o un tulipán, depende de cómo se mirase—.

* * *

><p>Al día siguiente, Lovino salió a hacer la compra para prepararle la dichosa comida a Govert. Intentaría preparar una hamburguesa casera —tan difícil no podía ser— y, ya de paso, se agenció una libreta y unos cuantos bolígrafos. Hacía tanto tiempo que no cogía una libreta… Y menos mal. Sus recuerdos en bachillerato no habían sido buenos, precisamente. El tiempo pasaba increíblemente rápido y otras asquerosamente despacio; para Lovino aquel día había pasado demasiado deprisa. Antes de darse cuenta, estaba esperando a que Emma viniese a buscarlo. Él preferiría ir directamente a casa de la chica a estudiar, no que lo viniesen a buscar como si fuera un niño pequeño, pero se tuvo que conformar. Y la opción de dar clase en casa de Govert estaba más que descartada por el mismísimo propietario, quien quería silencio para trabajar en… lo que diablos estuviera haciendo.<p>

Alguien llamó a la puerta. Lovino se levantó para abrir antes de que Govert se empezase a quejar por la ausencia de silencio. Además, ya daba por hecho que se trataba de Emma. Abrió la puerta y comprobó que no se había equivocado.

—Buenas tardes —saludó ella—. ¿Listo para aprender francés?

—_Yes, of course_ —respondió con orgullo.

—Parece que tendremos que empezar desde cero, ¿eh? —se rió— Venga, no hay tiempo que perder.

Minutos después ya estaban en casa de Emma apuntando algunas frases básicas en francés. Joder, el tiempo tenía las alas más largas que una compresa. El pisito de Emma era bastante acogedor, mucho más que el de su hermano. Posiblemente se debía a que el de Govert era tan espartano que casi parecía que nadie habitaba allí, mientras que el de la joven estaba decorado con pósters, jarrones, cuadros, peluches… Y otro montón de trastos inútiles.

De vez en cuando y para que el cerebro de Lovino no explotase por recibir un exceso de información, Emma hacía una pausa para charlar y tomar algún aperitivo. «Ojalá los profesores del instituto hubieran sido así», pensó el italiano. Uno de los motivos por los que Lovino no continuó con sus estudios fue por los profesores, que siempre estaban lanzándole indirectas sobre lo incompetente que era. Así cualquiera se desanimaría.

—¿Y vives sola? —preguntó Lovino con curiosidad.

—Qué va, vivo con mi novio —su alumno puso una mueca de disgusto ante eso—, aunque ahora mismo está en el trabajo.

Con una novia genial y un empleo. Maldito cabrón afortunado.

Las semanas pasaban y Lovino pudo llegar a aprender muchas cosas, y no todas relacionadas con el idioma francés, precisamente. Aprendió que a Govert le encanta el queso de cabra y el anime de niñas con poderes mágicos. Lovino quería reírse de él, pero no podía. Al fin y al cabo, a él le gustaba un tomate llamado Tomás, que era casi tan patético como lo de las niñas mágicas. También aprendió que Emma era mucho más que una chica mona y con novio: era inteligente, preparaba unos dulces maravillosos y no parecía importarle ser amiga de Lovino. El italiano sonrió para sí mismo al pensar en tener una amiga, en alguien con quien pasar el rato y contarse cosas. Por muy estúpido que sonase, él nunca había tenido un amigo.

Y en aquel momento estaba en una cafetería con Emma y no tenía nada que ver con las clases de francés. Era simplemente que había salido a tomar algo con una _amiga_.

—Esta cafetería es una de mis favoritas —sentenció Emma con una sonrisa—. Sin duda, aquí tienen el mejor café de toda la ciudad.

—No está mal —contestó Lovino sin apartar la vista de la taza.

—¿Te pasa algo, Lovino? Pareces decaído.

—No es nada… —suspiró.

—Si tú lo dices… —continuó bebiendo el café, sin apartar la mirada de Lovino— Oye, ¿y tú llevas mucho tiempo en esta ciudad?

—Seis años o así —qué rápido pasaba el tiempo, ya se sentía viejo.

—Pues ya habrás hecho muchos amigos, ¿no? —se acarició un mechón de su cabellera dorada— Como siempre que te llamo estás disponible, a veces pienso que no tienes a nadie…

—Bueno… —se sonrojó. Joder, qué patético parecía— Tengo a mi hermano, pero se acaba de casar y siempre sale con su «maridito» —su mohín denotaba asco— y yo a mi cuñado no lo puedo ver ni en pintura.

Emma se incomodó un poco al escuchar las palabras de Lovino. Sentía como si hubiese metido la pata al sacar aquel tema de conversación, aunque a decir verdad Lovino le recordaba bastante a su propio hermano: ambos solitarios y enemigos de sus cuñados. Pero era una pena que un chico tan joven como Lovino no tuviera ninguna amistad, no se merecía estar solo ya que, al fin y al cabo, no era mala persona. Tenía que hacer algo al respecto, ¿pero de qué se podía tratar? La idea apareció por arte de magia en su mente, haciendo que una sonrisa felina y juguetona se esbozase involuntariamente en su rostro.

* * *

><p>Otro día más había pasado y Lovino continuaba con su rutina de cocinar y ver la televisión. Dado que era sábado, no retransmitían su serie favorita ni tenía clase con Emma, así que tuvo que conformarse con una película barata que echaban por el canal público. El tictac del reloj le estaba atormentando de mala manera y casi podría jurar que hasta le estaba provocando un dolor de cabeza terrible.<p>

De pronto, alguien llamó a la puerta. Al principio se pensó que podría tratarse de Emma y que quería ir al cine o algo así, pero aquella forma de llamar no era propia de ella.

Cuando Lovino se iba a levantar del sofá para abrir, Govert salió de su cuarto y se acercó sigilosamente a su compañero, lanzándole una de sus miradas asesinas.

—Si es para mí, di que no estoy —susurró de forma casi imperceptible.

—Entendido —respondió Lovino del mismo modo—, pero no hace falta que me mires así, maldita sea.

Con la cautela mostrada segundos atrás, Govert regresó a su habitación de modo que generase el menor ruido posible. Lovino no pudo evitar pensar que aquel tipo era _raro_. Lovino se encogió de hombros y fue a recibir a quien diablos estuviese llamando con tanto brío.

Si bien se esperaba encontrarse con aquella encantadora chica rubia y esbelta, se topó con un _hombre_ joven moreno, de cabellos desaliñados y de sonrisa tan brillante que Lovino sintió por un momento que debería ir a coger unas gafas de sol. Si no fuera porque el aspecto de aquel muchacho daba pena, se habría pensado que se trataba de un vendedor de seguros o de enciclopedias.

—¡Hola, Lovino! —amplió aún más su sonrisa— ¿Está Govert por ahí?

—No, no está —frunció el ceño. ¡¿A qué coño venía tanta alegría?— ¿Quién eres tú y por qué sabes mi nombre?

—¿De veras no está? —insistió, borrando esta vez su sonrisa y adoptando un gesto curioso.

—Te estoy diciendo que _no_ —su ira aumentaba cada vez más. No le gustaba la gente pesada—. Repito: ¿Quién eres y por qué sabes mi nombre?

—Pero juraría que antes oí unos murmullos… Hasta pegué la oreja a la puerta para comprobar si era la voz de Gov —señaló su propia oreja, como si fuera una prueba evidente—. En fin, tampoco es que me importe mucho —recuperó su sonrisa—, sólo quería saludarlo.

—Deja de ignorarme y dime quién eres, _sujeto_.

—¿Ah? ¿Yo? —sus ojos refulgían con confianza. El idiota aquel debía de creerse importante, y eso que tenía pinta de asqueroso— ¡Soy Antonio! ¡Puedes llamarme Toni o Toño, como prefieras!

El tal Antonio extendió la mano para que Lovino la estrechase; lástima que él no estuviera por la labor. Para mayor inri, Lovino cruzó los brazos y lanzó una mirada despectiva a aquel hombre tan parlanchín y —posiblemente— sordo.

—Muy bien, _Antonio_ —pronunció su nombre con cierta saña—, ¿podrías decirme de una puñetera vez cómo sabes mi nombre?

—Es que soy el novio de Emma —contestó despreocupadamente, como si fuera lo más obvio del universo.

A Lovino pronto se le esfumó la expresión seria y malhumorada para dar paso a su faceta más cobarde. Estaba ante el _novio_ de Emma. Fijo que había venido para darle la paliza de su vida. ¡Aquella cara tan jubilosa era sólo una máscara! ¡Claro que lo era! Lo iba a matar allí mismo, _lo_ _sabía_. Estaba convencido de que así sería, aunque Antonio no parecía estar dispuesto a tal atrocidad, ni mucho menos.

—Lovino, ¿podrías acompañarme a un sitio? —preguntó Antonio con una mirada enigmática.

Lovino tragó saliva, más asustado que un corderito rodeado de lobos. Estaba jodido, estaba bien jodido.

* * *

><p><strong>Notas:<strong> Que conste que esto _no_ es un RomaBel ni mucho menos, ¿eh? Como ya he dicho en el capítulo interior, esto se irá transformando paulatinamente en un Spamano~ Ah, lo de _Tomás, el Tomate Rebelde_ obviamente no existe xD

Contador de palabrotas: ¡14!

Ahora a los reviews~

OhMyGodHappy: ¡Muchas gracias! :'D Espero que este capi te guste, aunque ya advierto que los primeros capítulos son bastante serios xD ¡Muchas gracias por el review!

Mikaelaamaarhcp: En realidad, quien _de verdad_ se entromete en una relación será el propio Lovino :3 ¡Otro beso para ti y muchas gracias por el review!

Random: No te preocupes, Bélgica en sí no será un obstáculo ;3 Eso sí, será un personaje importante~ ¡Muchas gracias por el review!

¡Hasta el siguiente capítulo~!


	3. Camisa rosa

_**Capítulo 3: Camisa rosa**_

* * *

><p>Iba a morir. Lo sabía perfectamente. Aquel tal Antonio de las narices le había pedido que lo acompañara a algún lugar, pero, ¿a dónde? ¿Y si le decía que fuese con él al cementerio para que se cavase su propia tumba? ¡No, no, no! No podía ser. Descartó cualquier posibilidad que implicase una muerte lenta y dolorosa. Al fin y al cabo, Antonio tenía aspecto de ser los que terminaban los problemas con un tiro.<p>

Se fijó en si llevaba una pistola por algún lado. Parecía que no, así que suspiró más o menos aliviado. Eso sí, los nervios de estar ante el novio de su profesora de francés no hacían más que crecer y crecer.

—¿A d-dónde quieres que te acompañe? —mierda, ya se estaba trabando al hablar.

—A un sitio muy especial —contestó Antonio con un tono cantarín. Oh, Dios, aquel tipo era un maniaco—. ¡Venga, vamos!

Sin darle tiempo a reflexionar, Antonio cogió a Lovino por la muñeca y lo arrastró consigo hasta la parada de autobuses. El italiano había intentado zafarse del agarre, pero era sencillamente imposible. Quizás Antonio se había dado cuenta de que estaba espachurrando la muñeca del otro joven con su fuerza bruta, ya que tras dirigirle una mirada y notar su expresión asustada y dolorida, lo soltó y se disculpó torpemente.

—¡Aquí estamos! —exclamó.

—¿En la parada del autobús…? —preguntó Lovino. Tenía miedo. ¿Y si justo cuando llegase el autobús Antonio le empujaba para que fuera atropellado?

—No, bueno, sí —se rió ante su propio lío mental—. Estamos en la parada del autobús, pero este no es el sitio especial del que te hablé.

Lovino se sentó en la marquesina para mantenerse a una distancia prudencial de aquel chalado; sin embargo, él se sentó a su lado y le dedicó una sonrisa bastante agradable. El italiano decidió reunir todos aquellos trozos casi invisibles que tenía ocultos a lo largo y ancho de su cuerpo de cobarde para formar un escudo de valentía. Tenía que hablar con Antonio y preguntarle a qué venía todo aquello.

—Oye, tú —chasqueó los dedos para llamar su atención—, ¿tú… para qué quieres que vaya contigo?

—¡Es que Emma me ha estado hablando mucho de ti y por lo que me contó, pareces un buen tío! —explicó sonriente.

¿Un buen _tío_? Lovino sintió ganas de darle una hostia al español aquel y decirle que él no era un buen tío. No tanto como su hermano pequeño, al menos. Ambos permanecieron en silencio en espera del autobús. Una mujer embarazada se acercó a la marquesina y Antonio, inmediatamente, se levantó para cederle el asiento.

—Muchas gracias —contestó la mujer, completamente agradecida.

—De nada —se quedó con cara de bobo al ver la barriga de la mujer. ¡Y pensar que ahí dentro había un ser humano!— Perdone, ¿de cuántos meses está?

—De ocho. ¡Ya queda poco!

Antonio se rió y siguió encandilado mirando la tripa de aquella mujer. Lovino no pudo evitar sentir envidia. A él siempre le costaba muchísimo hablar con alguien y Antonio, con un motivo tan tonto y común como es cederle el asiento a otra persona, ya había logrado caerle bien a una desconocida. Normal que Emma se hubiese fijado en alguien así.

—Si quieres puedes tocar la barriga —declaró la embarazada, algo enternecida por la actitud de aquel joven.

—¡Ay, muchas gracias!

Con la ilusión propia de un niño sujetando la camiseta sudada de su deportista favorito, Antonio acarició lenta y cuidadosamente aquella tripa, diciéndole tonterías a la personita que dentro de tan poco nacería. Se reía de vez en cuando al notar pataditas.

Cuando llegó el autobús, ambos muchachos entraron y buscaron algún lugar donde sentarse. Menos mal que estaba prácticamente vacío, así que su búsqueda fue más corta de lo que se habían esperado en un principio.

—¿La viste, Lovino? ¿La viste? —seguía emocionado— ¡Tenía una barriga tan grande! Espero que el niño le nazca sano como una lechuga. ¡Pegaba unas patadas tan fuertes! Fijo que sale futbolista.

Lovino tuvo la tentación de responderle algo ofensivo, pero no pudo. En primer lugar, porque le tenía miedo. Aunque a decir verdad, aquel pavor se iba desvaneciendo poco a poco ya que Antonio de veras parecía un buen chico. Y en segundo lugar, porque la situación en sí le parecía un tanto incómoda. Al fin y al cabo, estaba sentado en el autobús con un hombre al que acababa de conocer.

—Uno de mis sueños es que algún día Emma también se quede encinta —esbozó una sonrisa más tranquila a la vez que su tono se endulzaba—. ¡Las mujeres embarazadas me inspiran tanta ternura! Además, pensar que ahí dentro estaría mi futuro hijo sería tan… tan…

—Tan _fascinante_ —continuó Lovino con sarcasmo. Le estaba poniendo mal que Antonio sacase un tema de conversación así.

¿Acaso aquel mendrugo no se podía dar cuenta de nada? Aunque a lo mejor lo hacía adrede, claro que sí. Mencionaba la paternidad para demostrar que Emma era _suya_ y no de Lovino. Qué listo era aquel cabrón sonriente.

—¡Exacto, fascinante! —sus pupilas verdes centelleaban ante la idea de tener a un bebé entre brazos— ¡Debe de ser como estar en el paraíso!

Ante aquello, Lovino perdió el miedo por completo. Antonio era idiota y punto, no había ni un ligero ápice de maldad en sus palabras. Mejor así, ya que el al menos Lovino podía liberarse de aquella angustia tan cargante.

—Por cierto, Lovino, ¿tú tienes _novio_?

El miedo volvió a invadir aquel cuerpo italiano. ¡Mierda, ¿por qué justo cuando se estaba tranquilizando se tenía que volver a poner nervioso?

Lovino analizó lentamente las palabras de Antonio. Dijo _novio_, no _novia_, ¿verdad? Sí, definitivamente había dicho eso. Probablemente Emma, para mermar los celos de Antonio, le dijo que su alumno era homosexual. Sí, debía de ser eso. ¡Pues era una gran idea! Si decía que era gay, Antonio no tendría de qué preocuparse y ya no tendría motivo alguno para intentar asesinarlo.

—No —respondió tajantemente, dándose cuenta enseguida de que aquel no era el plan que había trazado segundos atrás—. Quiero decir, soy gay. _Muy_ gay. Pero aún no tengo pareja.

—Fijo que pronto encontrarás a ese alguien especial —le guiñó un ojo—. ¡Buena suerte, Lovino!

No contestó. Ambos continuaron sentados y, de vez en cuando, Antonio intentaba sacar algún tema de conversación, pero Lovino se negaba a charlar con su acompañante. Tras varios minutos, llegaron a su destino y ambos se bajaron del autobús.

—¡Aquí estamos! —anunció Antonio poniendo los brazos en jarra.

Lovino se quedó mirando el edificio que tenía enfrente sin ningún atisbo de interés. ¿Aquél era el sitio tan especial y maravilloso que le había prometido el novio de Emma?

—Un centro comercial —dijo Lovino, mirando a Antonio con una mirada indignada.

—¡Exacto! —asintió con una sonrisa— Verás, quería darle un detallito a Emma y me preguntaba si podrías ayudarme a escoger un regalo adecuado.

Lo que le faltaba por oír. ¡Casi prefería que le hubiese dado la paliza! No le hacía ni pizca de gracia el tener que estar soportando a aquel dichoso español parlanchín durante horas sólo para comprarle un regalo a su churri querida del alma. Qué diantres, ¡si ni siquiera conocía a Antonio de nada!

—Paso.

—¡¿Qué? ¡¿Cómo que pasas?

—Pues eso, paso. Si quieres comprarle algo a Emma, hazlo tú —se cruzó de brazos—. Es _tu_ novia, no la mía.

Ante eso, Antonio adoptó una expresión ceñuda. ¿Y ahora qué iba a hacer? Él era demasiado torpe como para comprarle algo perfecto a Emma y Lovino, siendo amigo de ella, podría ayudarlo a la hora de elegir un obsequio. Al menos ese había sido el plan. Podría intentar llamar a Elizaveta y sonsacarle información de provecho, pero Antonio no quería la ayuda de aquella chica, sino la de Lovino. Este se asustó un poco al ver el semblante tan serio del español. Había estado tan alegre y sonriente durante tanto tiempo que ahora aquel cambio tan brusco de humor le había parecido extraño.

—Yo quería que me ayudaras tú —murmuró con un deje melancólico.

—¡¿Y por qué yo? ¡Si no nos conocemos de nada!

—Pero eres amigo de Emma —le miró a los ojos—, eso quiere decir que eres buen chico. Además, pensé que esta sería la oportunidad ideal para conocernos y, no sé, a lo mejor luego podríamos quedar y tomar unas copas, ver el fútbol juntos y… esas cosas.

Lovino no supo qué contestarle. Decir que le había dejado boquiabierto sería una exageración, pero lo cierto era que algo sorprendido sí que estaba. Le costaba creer que alguien tan alegre y simpático —y pesado, sobre todo pesado— como Antonio tuviese que ir pidiendo amistad tal y como pediría dinero un mendigo. Tragó saliva. Era la primera vez que se veía reflejado en otra persona, a pesar de que esta fuera tan diferente, y ¿era lástima lo que sentía? Mierda, si en el fondo Lovino era un sensiblero.

—Te ayudaré a elegir el regalo de Emma, pero _sólo_ —hizo una pausa para añadirle énfasis a la última palabra— porque es mi amiga y no quiero que le regales cualquier baratija que encuentres.

—¿Eh? ¿En serio? —preguntó casi sin creérselo. Al instante, ya había recuperado su sonrisa habitual— ¡Muchas gracias, Lovino!

Antes de que el italiano pudiera articular palabra, Antonio ya se había metido en el centro comercial, deseoso de explorar todas las tiendas que había en aquella jungla de ofertas. Lovino, a paso más lento y pesado, fue siguiendo a su compañero, hasta que Antonio se detuvo delante de la librería, observando el escaparate minuciosamente. Segundos después, Lovino se unió y siguió la vista del español, aunque realmente no sabía qué estaba buscando. Bufó.

—¿Se puede saber qué estás buscando?

—¡A Emma le gusta Stendhal! —exclamó— ¡Y sé fijo, _fijísimo_ que no tiene ningún libro suyo! Más que nada porque siempre se queja de que no tiene ninguno.

Como una flecha, Antonio entró en la librería para comprar una novela cualquiera de aquel escritor. Iba con tanta prisa que Lovino no pudo evitar preguntarse si aquel idiota realmente pensaba que alguien le iría a quitar el libro de las manos. En menos que canta un gallo, Antonio ya había salido de la tienda con una sonrisa victoriosa adornando su rostro y una bolsa de plástico entre sus dedos.

—¡¿Se puede saber para qué me arrastras hasta aquí, si luego compras lo que te sale de los huevos? —gritó Lovino, atrayendo la atención de algunas personas que pasaban cerca de aquel par de jóvenes.

—En realidad te engañé —mostró una sonrisa pícara.

—¿C-cómo que me engañaste?

—¡Sólo quería conocerte! —declaró sonriente— Tal y como te dije antes, Emma me habló _mucho_ de ti y tuve ganas de ver cómo eras. Pero intuí que no sería fácil sacarte de casa, así que me inventé una excusa. Soy listo, ¿eh?

—¡No eres listo! —frunció el ceño— ¡Y no hables como si hubiera salido de casa porque me apeteció, que en realidad me _arrastraste_ contigo! ¡Aún tengo las marcas en la muñeca para demostrártelo!

Enseñó sus doloridas muñecas, pero Antonio las ignoró y continuó riéndose. En aquel momento, Lovino descubrió algo que no olvidaría jamás:

Antonio era idiota.

* * *

><p>Antonio no había insistido ni una ni dos veces para llevarse al italiano a una cafetería, sino siete. ¡Siete! Lovino ya estaba demasiado harto de aquel error de la naturaleza —conocido también como <em>Antonio<em>— y no tuvo más remedio que aceptar su propuesta. Craso error.

—Oye, Lovino, ¿puedo hacerte una pregunta?

—Sí, claro —sorbió su café—, aunque que te responda o no es otra historia…

—¿Puedo llamarte Lovi? Suena muy carismático y te queda bien —señaló con una sonrisa.

—No.

—¡Pero Lovino…!

—¡Que no, coño!

Ambos continuaron bebiendo sus cafés, aunque ninguno parecía demasiado satisfecho con el fin de aquella conversación. Las miradas furtivas de Antonio no hacían más que incomodar a Lovino, que ya estaba planteándose seriamente si lanzarle aquel capuchino a la cara o no.

—Oye, Lovino.

—Dime —contestó ya de mala gana.

—¿Y qué te parece Vino? Te daría un toque elegante.

—¡¿Pero tú eres tonto? ¡No es normal irle poniendo motes raros a la gente a la que acabas de conocer!

—Pero eso es porque yo quiero ser tu amig…

—¡A callar!

Suspiraron al mismo tiempo. Lovino pegó su trago final y dejó un rastro inconfundible de espuma adornando su labio superior. Antonio empezó a reír al considerar que aquello parecía un bigote. La mueca de desesperación del otro joven no tardó en aparecer.

—No es por nada —se secó su «bigote»—, ¿pero no te molestaría si yo ahora te empezara a llamar Toño o Toni, así por las buenas de Dios?

—En absoluto —contestó de buen humor—, es más, cuando me presenté te dije que podías llamarme así.

Mierda, aquello era cierto. Pero de todas formas a Lovino no le gustaba que el novio de Emma se tomase tantas confianzas. Le daba pena que el pobre cachorrillo estuviera tan solo y desamparado en el mundo, pero era improcedente que se empezasen a tratar como amigos de toda la vida el mismísimo primer día. Y qué diablos, ¡Lovino no quería ser amigo de alguien así! Si en aquellos momentos no había hostiado aún al español no era porque quisiera caerle bien, sino porque le daba _lástima_.

—Lovino —canturreó esta vez.

—¿Qué quieres ahora? —preguntó desganado.

—¿Qué te parece _Lovar_, de Lovino Vargas? Suena muy artístico, desde luego. Si me dijeran que el famoso Lovar trabaja en no sé qué restaurante, yo acudiría inmediatamente.

—Suena ridículo, no artístico —bufó—. Además, mi hermano sí que es cocinero y sé a ciencia cierta que si se pusiera un nombre tan absurdo nadie iría a su restaurante.

—¿Tienes un hermano cocinero? ¡Qué pasada! Cenar en su casa debe de ser una gozada.

—No lo es. Suele cocinar su _marido_ —puso una mueca de asco al pronunciar la palabra «marido». ¿Por qué diantres Ludwig tenía que ser su cuñado? ¿No había más hombres en el mundo o qué?— y obviamente no tiene ningún don para la cocina. Es alemán.

—¡No digas más! Eso lo explica todo —bromeó Antonio.

Lovino esbozó lo que podría considerarse una sonrisa minúscula. O no tan minúscula, la verdad. Le gustaba hacer chistes sobre alemanes, pero no se esperaba que a otra persona le hiciese gracia. Curiosamente, el humillar de tal forma a Ludwig le había relajado bastante. Se sentía mucho menos tenso y estaba un poco más dispuesto a charlar con el piltrafilla que tenía ante él.

—Antonio, ahora yo te haré una pregunta a ti, ¿vale?

—¡Claro! Adelante.

—¿Cómo supiste que era gay? ¿Te lo dijo Emma? —preguntó con curiosidad. Necesitaba saber si después de todo era una estratagema de Emma. Al fin y al cabo, si la respuesta fuera afirmativa, eso demostraría que Antonio era un hombre celoso.

—¡Qué va! —sus ojos juguetones se posaron sobre los de Lovino— Es por tu camisa.

—¿Mi camisa? —se mostró casi ofendido— ¿Qué le pasa a mi camisa?

—Es rosa.

El italiano iba a replicar, pero las palabras decidieron que lo mejor sería no salir al exterior. Lovino quería preguntarle a Antonio qué tipo de persona intuía la sexualidad de otra a partir de una camisa, pero si se mostraba indignado quizás el novio de Emma empezase a sospechar algo.

Y qué diablos, su camisa era elegante y muy _chic_. Que fuera rosa no significaba nada, ¿o acaso todos los homosexuales iban vestidos de rosa y los heterosexuales de marrón o gris? Había que ser muy corto de miras para pensar algo así, pero Antonio ya había demostrado su grado de estupidez varias veces a lo largo del día.

* * *

><p>Oyó cómo la puerta de su casa se abría y traía consigo una alegre melodía silbada. Sonrió al instante. Sabía que Antonio había llegado. Se levantó del sofá y fue a recibir a su novio, expectante ante lo que pudiera contarle sobre su día con Lovino.<p>

—¡Toni! ¿Qué tal te ha ido con Lovino? —preguntó ilusionada.

—¡Genial! —exclamó contento— Es un poco gruñón, pero buen tío al fin y al cabo. ¡Y qué gracioso es!

—¡Me alegro tanto de que os llevéis bien! —la chica juntó sus palmas, esbozando una sonrisa gatuna— ¿Entonces crees que podríais salir juntos más a menudo? Lovino necesita amigos.

—¡Claro que sí! Cuando tengamos más confianza le presentaré a Gilbert y a Francis.

Emma sonrió ante el entusiasmo de su novio. Parecía que su plan para que Lovino consiguiese amigos estaba saliendo mejor de lo esperado.

—Ah, por cierto, esto es para ti —Antonio le dio una bolsa y un beso en la mejilla.

Abrió la bolsa y se encontró con un libro de uno de sus autores favoritos. Saltó a los brazos de su novio, aunque esperaba algo más. Antonio siempre, _siempre_ le traía cierto regalo.

—Toni, ¿no tienes otra cosa para mí?

—¿Un libro no te parece suficiente? ¡Fue caro! —bromeó.

Antes de que Emma pudiera replicar, Antonio ya le estaba entregando un clavel. Desde el día en que se conocieron, él le regalaba aquella flor a su novia. No importaba lo que pasase, Emma siempre sabía que un clavel nuevo y fresco adornaría el jarrón de su mesita de noche.

A veces se preguntaba si aquel clavel simbolizaba el amor de Antonio.

* * *

><p>La llegada de Lovino a su casa no fue tan dulce, ni mucho menos. Nada más abrir la puerta, se encontró con la oscuridad más profunda, a pesar de que aún era de día. Un escalofrío recorrió su espina dorsal. Sabía que algo malo le iba a ocurrir. Cerró la puerta y se adentró en el pasillo, esperando que la luz apareciese de un momento a otro. Nada más llegar al salón, se topó con una vela que iluminaba el rostro de Govert, quien permanecía con una expresión ceñuda sentado en un sillón, clavando su mirada penetrante en Lovino.<p>

—Joder, qué desagradable… —musitó Lovino.

—Que llegues a estas horas sí que es desagradable. ¿Dónde has estado?

Lovino parpadeó varias veces antes de captar el significado de aquella pregunta. Le parecía ilógico que Govert, como si se tratase de una esposa despechada, le estuviera preguntando semejante cosa. Es más, ni era de noche, ni venía borracho. ¿A qué venía todo aquel teatrillo? A Govert sólo le faltaba el rodillo en mano, unos tubitos en el cabello, un mandilón y unas pantuflas rosas.

—He salido…

—¿Con quién?

— Con Antonio, el novio de…

—Sé quién es Antonio.

Se formó un silencio incómodo. Lovino no sabía qué estaba sucediendo ni por qué estaba todo tan oscuro, así que se limitó a presionar el interruptor de la luz, lo cual incomodó la vista de Govert, que se había acostumbrado ya a la oscuridad. ¿Pero cuánto tiempo se había pasado a oscuras esperando por Lovino?

—Mira, chaval, no te diré con quién tienes que salir y con quién no.

—Faltaría más —protestó Lovino.

—Pero no te juntes con Antonio. No es trigo limpio.

Lovino tragó saliva. ¿A qué se refería Govert? Se notaba que Antonio tenía sus defectos, pero no le parecía mala persona en lo más mínimo. Aunque bueno, fiarse de una persona que se pasaba encerrada día y noche en su cuarto «trabajando» y que era fan de productos extraños —como tulipanes parlantes— tampoco es que fuese muy normal.

* * *

><p>Emma estaba deseosa de volver a tener clase con Lovino para preguntarle qué tal le había ido con Antonio. No es que no se fiase del resumen de su novio, pero a él simplemente le solía caer bien todo el mundo y se divertía fácilmente. Cuando fue a buscar a su alumno a casa de su hermano, se encontró con un italiano con unas ojeras que casi llegaban a asustar.<p>

—¡Lovino! ¿Y esas ojeras? —preguntó tan curiosa como siempre.

—Pasé la noche viendo películas.

Era mentira. La verdad era que Govert había estado viendo series japonesas a todo volumen durante toda la noche como un poseso. Lovino se quejó varias veces hasta el punto de amenazarle con llamar a la policía, pero el muy inconsciente no se dio cuenta en aquel momento que amenazar al casero nunca era la mejor solución para arreglar los problemas.

—Vaya —alzó una ceja—. En fin, ¿cómo te ha ido con mi Toni?

—Es imbécil —contestó rápidamente.

Quiso rectificar y endulzar su respuesta, porque al fin y al cabo, era el novio de Emma —su amiga— y tampoco era bonito ir insultando a Antonio de buenas a primeras. La chica se mostró preocupada y pensativa, observando a Lovino.

—¿Entonces te cae mal?

—Pues…

—No sabes lo ilusionado que está él contigo —interrumpió Emma, añadiendo una pizca de dramatismo—. Me contó que le encantaría ser amigo tuyo. Si vieras la carita que se le ponía mientras hablaba de ti… Te cogió mucho cariño.

—Parece que Antonio se piensa que soy un perro o algo así —respondió desdeñoso.

—Ni mucho menos —rió la joven—. Por eso, si no es mucho inconveniente, me gustaría que hoy estudiásemos donde trabaja Toni, así podremos aprender un poco de vocabulario.

—¿Dónde trabaja Antonio…? —ya se esperaba lo peor. Quien contratase a alguien como Antonio no tenía muchas luces, desde luego.

—En una juguetería.

¿Una juguetería? Lovino no se esperaba menos de alguien como Antonio. Fijo que cuando no tenía clientes, el muy tonto se ponía a jugar como un crío con los balones. Qué injusto era el mundo, Lovino en el paro y Antonio trabajando en un lugar maravilloso.

Cuando se montaron en el coche, Lovino siguió pensando sobre el tipo de actividades que podría realizar el español en una juguetería. Lo más probable es que fuera el típico dependiente simpático que es amigo de los niños y que convence a sus madres para que les compren juguetes. Y claro, las madres no tendrían más remedio que hacerle caso, porque con aquella sonrisa cualquiera saldría convencido del local.

—Seguro que se lo pasa genial en el trabajo —comentó Lovino con envidia, lanzándole una mirada a Emma, que conducía algo pensativa.

—Sí, seguramente. Aunque no me gusta que se lo pase _tan_ bien.

—¿Y eso? —se mostró curioso.

—Pues… Porque siempre está rodeado de niños y me temo que le entren ganas de ser padre o alguna locura así —sonrió melancólicamente—. Aunque me gustan los niños, me aterra la idea de ser madre.

Lovino no contestó, sino que recordó la ilusión que mostró Antonio al ver a aquella mujer embarazada y lo pesado que se puso después con aquel temita. Decidió no darle más importancia al asunto y dejar que Emma condujese tranquila, porque de repente los nervios se fueron apoderando de ella y el coche ya empezaba a hacer eses.

* * *

><p>—¡Cari! —Antonio abrazó a Emma nada más verla. Luego le dirigió una sonrisa resplandeciente a Lovino, quien estaba al lado de su profesora— ¡Anda, Lovino! ¡Qué bien que hayas venido! ¿Qué tal, tío?<p>

—Estoy bien —ni se molestó en mostrarse simpático. Era una tarea demasiado ardua—. Y no me llames «tío».

—¡Guau! ¡Menudas ojeras! —exclamó Antonio, acercándose poco a poco a Lovino, para examinarlo de cerca— ¿Has pasado la noche viendo películas o qué?

—Sí, algo así —se alejó de Antonio—. ¿Por qué no dejas de preocuparte por memeces y te pones a trabajar?

Antonio miró a los lados, pero como de costumbre no había ningún cliente en la tienda. Los niños cada vez utilizaban menos juguetes tradicionales, ya que estaban demasiado ocupados derrochando su tiempo pegados a una videoconsola. Desperdiciaban su niñez de una manera absurda, al menos desde el punto de vista de una persona que se dedica a vender juguetes.

—No tengo mucho que hacer, como puedes ver —se encogió de hombros.

—Bueno, dejemos a Toni tranquilo. ¡Vamos a aprender vocabulario, Lovino! ¿Has traído tu libreta?

Lovino asintió y cuando se disponía a seguir a su joven profesora, notó que una mano se posaba sobre su hombro. Se volvió y notó la mirada cálida del juguetero.

—Lovino, quería preguntarte una cosa antes de que te pusieras a estudiar.

—No, no puedes llamarme Lovi, ni Vino, ni Lovar ni mierdas así —frunció el ceño, ya anticipando la cuestión absurda de aquel pobre memo.

—Tranquilo, no era nada de eso —soltó una carcajada y le dio un par de palmaditas en la espalda al italiano—. Sólo quería decirte que esta noche hay partido, pero no un partido cualquiera, sino un Barça-Madrid. ¿Vienes a mi casa a verlo?

Lovino no sabía qué decirle. Si bien le gustaba bastante el fútbol, le incomodaba tener que ir a casa de Antonio —a pesar de que ya había estado varias veces, al fin y al cabo, también era el hogar de Emma—. Y lo peor de todo, nunca había visto un partido con otra persona. Siempre lo hacía solo y, si bien había visto en series y películas que los amigos solían ver el fútbol juntos, nunca lo había experimentado en su vida. Mierda, se sentía nervioso por una tontería así. ¿Acaso era eso lo que sentían todas las personas que tenían una vida social más o menos normal? Probablemente no.

—Mientras prepares aperitivos…

—¡Dalo por hecho! —sonrió Antonio— Venga, no te molesto más. ¡Buena suerte con el francés!

Lovino asintió y se acercó a Emma, que ya estaba impaciente esperando por su alumno. Nada más verlo, le comentó lo simpático que era Antonio y lo buen chico que era. Por primera vez, Lovino asintió firmemente con la cabeza, a pesar de no hacer ningún comentario al respecto.

¿Cómo era posible que su vida estuviera cambiando tan rápido? No lo sabía ni tenía necesidad de encontrar una respuesta; no obstante, no tenía ni la menor idea de hasta qué punto Emma y Antonio serían importantes en su vida.

* * *

><p><strong>Notas:<strong> Ya lo he advertido, los primeros capítuos serán lentos y tortuosos :3 La verdad es que este capítulo no quedó como lo había planeado en un principio, pero bueno~

Contador de palabrotas: ¡12!

¡Y muchísimas gracias por todo vuestro apoyo! :D Gracias a todos~

LovinaxTonio95: ¡Oh, pero qué dulce! No sabes cuánto me alegra que digas que vayas a leer el fic a pesar de odiar el Spabel xD Pues me resulta sencillo imaginarme a Holanda viendo magical girls, la verdad xD Fijo que colecciona figuritas y todo ¡Muchas gracias por el review!

Yahoho: Es que si Antonio y Bel no estuvieran juntos, la historia no tendría sentido, lo siento ;A; Pero como bien has dicho, la historia - algún día - se centrará más en Antonio y Lovino. Mira si va a ser lento el fic que ahora se va a centrar más en la amistad de Toño y Lovi que en el romance en sí xD ¡Muchas gracias por el review!

Setsuka_Minami: Me alegro de que te haya gustado~ Se meterá poco a poco, aún no es el momento (?) El trabajo de Govert continuará siendo un enigma por ahora *aire misterioso* (vale, no tengo ni idea de cuál es su trabajo xD). Fijo que tiene cosplay de Sailor Moon y Pretty Cure xD ¡Muchas gracias por el review!

SonneDark: Pues la verdad es que pensé eso xD Mis pensamientos fueron así: "¿pero qué corcho hace esta aquí? ¡¿Por qué no está estudiando? `3´" - "B-bueno, es normal que descanse durante un rato... ouo" - "¡Pero qué criatura tan adorable! *A*" Pero no hace falta que te tortures a ti misma leyendo todos mis fics, ¡no mereces morir tan joven! ;A; ¡¿Pero qué me estás contando? x'D ¿En serio existía una serie así? Y yo que me creía original por crear un personaje llamado Bolla la Cebolla xD Sería extraño ver a Lovi como el personaje más popular del instituto (?), así que supongo que todo el mundo lo pone de marginado amargado... porque es lo que mejor le queda xD Jarrr, ¡lo has acertado todo~! Estoy orgullosa de ti :'D Sería muy raro ver a Toño dándole una paliza a Lovi ;A; ¡No querría jamás que eso pasase! Bel expondría su caso en ADV y siempre saldría algún listo diciendo que es un FAKE. Mientras, Toño iría al Diario de Patricia (¿sigue existiendo este programa? xD) a decirle a Lovi que se case con él. La verdad es que este capítulo es un ñordo, pero dejo alguna que otra pista que repercutirá en capítulos posteriores *música misteriosa* Es que si Bel fuera la que se metiera en la relación, ya me imagino a un pelotón de fangirls diciendo que Bel es una zorra y no quiero ;A; Tu review ha sido maravilloso, querida *A* ¡Muchas, muchísimas gracias por el review, Sonne~!

Mikaelaamaarhcp: La vida de Lovino no es sencilla, pero ya le diera a mucha gente vivir en un piso -prácticamente- gratis y tener clases de francés de balde xD ¡Muchas gracias por el review!

OhMyGodHappy: Sí, Holanda va de tipo duro pero es fan de Pretty Cure y se sabe todas las canciones de memoria. Además, tiene cosplay de Sailor Moon y se lo pone en su cuarto (por eso siempre está encerrado 8D). Bueno, quizás eso último esté un pelín exagerado... pero podría pasar xD Tomás el Tomate va a seguir apareciendo en este fic~ xD Lovi es adorable, no sé cómo siempre está tan solo ;A; Bel y Toño son los únicos que ven la belleza interior de Lovino (qué cursi suena esto xD), además de Feli, claro. Toño está para darle de comer churros... Churros españoles *mirada pervertida* ¡Muchas gracias por el review!

En fin, gracias a todos~ Me imagino que a partir del siguiente capítulo las cosas ya irán avanzando un poco más (o eso espero~). ¡Hasta el próximo capítulo!


	4. El poder del fútbol

_**Capítulo 4: El poder del fútbol**_

* * *

><p>Si Lovino tenía que reconocer algo, era que Emma era una gran profesora. De eso no había ninguna duda. Hasta alguien tan torpe como él había logrado aprender un poco de francés —aunque su pronunciación dejaba bastante que desear— en muy poco tiempo. Sin embargo, no le hacía ni pizca de gracia estar encerrado en aquella juguetería. Casi le parecía una excusa por parte de Emma para vigilar a su novio, Antonio, más que un método nuevo para aprender vocabulario.<p>

—Y esto, Lovino, es _une poupée_ —señaló una muñeca de cabellos pelirrojos—. Vamos, repite: _poupée_.

—_Pupé_ —repitió con una expresión que no lograba camuflar su aburrimiento.

—¡Bien! Y una peonza es _une toupie_. ¡Vamos, _toupie_!

—_Tupí_ —su voz rezumaba hastío por los cuatro costados. ¡Qué aburrido estaba!

Al fin y al cabo, Lovino sabía que pasase lo que pasase, jamás tendría que decir peonza en francés. Aprender una palabra tan inútil era un esfuerzo que su cerebro no agradecía en absoluto. Necesitaba algo con lo que concentrarse, porque aquella clase era soporífera y temía caer dormido de un momento a otro. De pronto, algo maravilloso y celestial captó su atención. ¡No podía ser! Ahí, en lo alto de la estantería, se hallaba un sonriente Tomás el Tomate de peluche. ¡El tomate Tomás! ¡El protagonista de _Tomás, el Tomate Rebelde_! Estaba tan perfecto que hasta tenía sus gafas de sol incluidas, al igual que el _piercing_ sobre la ceja izquierda. Qué glorioso era el peluche aquel. Lovino lo quería, pero ¿con qué cara iba a llevarlo ante Antonio y decirle que se lo llevaba? Se reiría de él. O peor aún, ¿qué diría Govert? Sería capaz de echarlo de casa.

—¿Lovino? ¿Me estás prestando atención? —preguntó ligeramente molesta.

—¿Eh? Ah, perdón… —spartó la mirada de su amado Tomás.

Aunque había intentado concentrarse en su lección de francés, no podía evitar lanzarle miradas furtivas al peluche. Casi parecía que el propio tomate le decía «Cómprame, Lovino. Sé que lo estás deseando» y le guiñaba el ojo con lascivia. Tan ensimismado estaba con el peluche que no se dio cuenta de que Antonio estaba detrás de él y siguiendo la dirección de su mirada.

—¿Te gusta ese peluche, Lovino? —interrogó con un tono divertido— ¡Qué gracioso es! Es un tomate con gafas de sol. ¿No es estrafalario?

—¡N-no estaba mirando el tomate ese! —se ruborizó. Mierda, lo habían pillado— ¿Y tú no se supone que deberías estar trabajando?

—Vamos, vamos, no seas tan duro con el pobre Toni.

—En realidad ya he terminado de hacer los pedidos, así que no tengo nada más que hacer hasta que venga algún cliente —dijo con un suspiro.

Presa también del aburrimiento, el tendero cogió el peluche que tanta gracia le había hecho y lo puso delante de la cara, haciendo como si el juguete hubiese tomado vida propia.

—¡Lovino! ¡Recuerda que hoy hay partido! —exclamó Antonio con una voz aguda, dando a entender que quien hablaba era Tomás— ¡Luego te vas con Toño a su casa a pasarlo pipa! ¡O a pasarlo gazpacho, en vuestro caso!

—¿Quieres dejar de hacer el tonto? Das vergüenza ajena —espetó Lovino enfadado, luchando contra sí mismo para no abrazar a aquel peluche.

Emma reía ante las ocurrencias tan absurdas de su novio. ¡Qué bobo podía llegar a ser a veces! Antonio soltó una carcajada e hizo que el peluche le diera un beso a la muchacha, para luego volverlo a colocar en la estantería como si nada hubiese sucedido. Lovino, por su parte, ni intento reprimir una mueca de asco ante la cursilería mostrada por el juguetero y volvió a mirar a Tomás con anhelo.

¿A qué tipo de persona adulta le podría gustar _Tomás, el Tomate Rebelde_?

* * *

><p>Tras dos largas y tortuosas horas, Emma se despidió de su alumno para irse de compras con su amiga Elizaveta. Lovino no tuvo más remedio que dejarse secuestrar por aquel idiota que se hacía llamar Antonio. Cuando por fin llegaron a casa de la parejita azucarada, el español se echó en plancha en el sofá, provocando un sonido bastante peculiar. Casi parecía que había partido el pobre mueble en dos.<p>

—¡Hogar, dulce hogar! —exclamó él, alegrado de volver a casa.

Lovino, en cambio, estaba un poco incómodo en aquel lugar. La mera presencia de Antonio era perturbadora per se, pero que encima Emma no estuviera ahí lo empeoraba todo, ya que al fin y al cabo, ella podría ser una mediadora entre ambos.

—Lovino, ¿qué te apetece tomar? —se incorporó y miró a su invitado con felicidad— ¿Patatas fritas? ¿Aceitunas? ¿Tapas?

—Las olivas están bien —contestó, descartando de lleno las dichosas patatas fritas— y las tapas no están mal, pero depende de qué sean.

—No te preocupes, no les echaré veneno —sonrió—, ni tampoco salchichas o cosas alemanas, que sé que no te gustan.

Se sorprendió al ver que Antonio se acordaba de su germanofobia. No era normal que nadie le prestase la suficiente atención como para recordar aquellos datos tan insignificantes.

—¿Y prefieres cerveza o vino?

—Nada de birra.

—Es cerveza belga, no alemana así que…

—Nada de birra —repitió Lovino para interrumpir a Antonio—. Prefiero el vino.

Se encogió de hombros y fue a preparar los aperitivos para el acontecimiento más importante de la semana: ¡el partido! Luego anunció que se iría a duchar y a «acicalarse» para estar reluciente antes de que comenzase la competición deportiva. Lovino, ni corto ni perezoso, empezó a zapear para ver si ponían algo interesante en algún canal. De pronto se topó que en un canal extranjero estaban retransmitiendo un capítulo bastante antiguo de _Tomás, el Tomate Rebelde_. Lo malo es que estaba en español y no lograba entenderlo todo, a pesar de las similitudes entre aquel idioma y el italiano. Malditos españoles y su manía de doblar cada una de las series existentes en el planeta. ¡Las voces eran horrendas!

—Los españoles siempre jodiendo todo… —masculló, visiblemente enojado ante aquel doblaje.

Cinco minutos después, ya estaba enamorado de cada una de las voces que aparecían en la versión castellana de su serie favorita. El español no era un idioma tan feo, al fin y al cabo. No era tan bonito como el italiano —¡ni mucho menos!— pero al menos era agradable de oír, no como el alemán, francés o neerlandés. Veinte minutos más tarde, Lovino ya se sabía de memoria la canción de Tomás en español, aunque no entendía gran parte de lo que estaba diciendo.

— _Tomás es listo y justiciero_ —canturreó la canción con toda la pasión que había en su cuerpo italiano— _¡Él es Tomás, el Tomate Rebelde!_ —estiró tanto la última nota que llegó a desgañitarse.

Entonces comprendió que estaba metiendo la pata _hasta el fondo_. No estaba en casa de Feliciano, donde podía gritar sin preocupación, sino en la de Emma, donde había un español que se podría mofar de él hasta el fin de sus días si lo escuchaba cantando aquello. ¡Pero la canción era tan pegadiza!

Y sucedió lo inevitable. Antonio salió de la nada con una sonrisilla adornando su rostro de mandril enjaulado y se sentó al lado de Lovino, quien no tuvo tiempo para cambiar de canal.

—¡Ey! ¡Ese es el tomate que vimos antes en la juguetería! No sabía que había salido de una serie de dibujos.

—Sí, qué coincidencia —respondió tenso.

—¡Ahora lo entiendo todo! —exclamó con aire convencido— Por eso mirabas con tanto deseo el peluche: ¡porque te gusta esta serie!

—No me gusta.

—Sí que te gusta. Te acabo de oír cantar una canción sobre un tomate rebelde o algo así.

—Sólo estaba… eh… —intentó inventarse una excusa convincente— ¡Estaba practicando mi español!

Mierda. ¡Mierda! ¿Por qué diablos le había dicho que estaba aprendiendo español a un _español_? Fijo que ahora el muy imbécil empezaría a hablarle en su lengua natal y entonces no se enteraría de nada y Antonio captaría que estaba mintiendo.

Aunque realmente no le importaba _tantísimo_ lo que pudiera pensar Antonio de él. Lo único que le molestaba es que se lo fuese contando a su novia y que luego ella se creyese que Lovino era un mentiroso.

—¡Vaya! ¡No sabía que estabas aprendiendo español! Si alguna vez tienes algún problema, ¡no dudes en pedirme ayuda!

—Sí, claro…

La buena fortuna se volvió a manifestar a favor de Lovino mediante el partido. ¡Por fin empezaba! Ahora el maldito Antonio estaría concentrado en su fútbol y ya dejaría de dar la lata. Lovino lo miró de reojo y comprobó por qué algunos afirmaban que la estupidez podía llegar a ser infinita: Antonio llevaba puesta una camiseta y un gorro del Real Madrid y unos pantalones y bufanda del Barça.

Ahí Lovino se preocupó seriamente por la pobre Emma. Aquella chica se merecía algo mejor.

—¿Y esas pintas? ¡Anima a un equipo o a otro, pero no a los dos! —bufó molesto.

—¡Pero Lovi, los dos son tan buenos! —protestó— ¡Y juegan en la Liga Española! ¡Y yo soy español!

— Deja de llamarme Lovi —se quejó. Ese mote le parecía absurdo, _demasiado_ absurdo—. Y que seas español no justifica un carajo.

Aquella noche, Lovino aprendió otra cosa elemental acerca de Antonio: era un hombre apasionado. Veía el fútbol con pasión, devoraba los aperitivos con pasión e insultaba al árbitro con pasión. Menos mal que no había ido al cuarto de baño, porque seguramente también defecaría con pasión.

De todas formas, Lovino también logró aprender algo sobre sí mismo: también era un hombre apasionado. También veía el fútbol con pasión, también devoraba los aperitivos con pasión —muy ricos, por cierto— y _también_ se cagaba en la madre del árbitro con pasión.

Ellos se definirían a sí mismos como «hombres apasionados», pero lo cierto era que cualquier persona con dos dedos de frente los habría llamado hinchas histéricos.

—¡Eso ha sido falta! ¡¿Pero dónde tiene los ojos el árbitro? ¡Ha sido falta! —gritó Antonio, a punto de lanzarle una aceituna al televisor— ¡Capullo!

—¡Pero mira el cabrón, como dice que no! —añadió Lovino con una intensidad similar a la del anfitrión— ¿Quién ha sido el genio que ha metido a un árbitro ciego? ¡Joder!

El momento de emoción extrema llegó cuando el equipo azulgrana marcó gol. Antonio se levantó y tras pegar un chillido de entusiasmo absoluto, abrazó a Lovino con fuerza, quien devolvió el abrazo con las mismas ganas.

Cosas así sólo las puede ocasionar el fútbol, porque en una situación normal Lovino le habría dado tal cabezazo a Antonio que le haría un agujero en el estómago. En cuestión de diez minutos, el Real Madrid había anotado un punto a su favor. Los gritos de euforia de Antonio volvieron a inundar el salón y una vez más, estrechó a su invitado italiano entre sus brazos. ¡Qué partido tan emocionante! Un rato después, tras mucha carcajada e ingestión de alimentos compulsiva, llegó el descanso. Antonio miró el reloj alarmado, como si se hubiese percatado de algo esencial.

—¡Oh, mierda! —exclamó casi asustado— ¡Está a punto de cerrar! Lovino, en caso de que no llegue a tiempo, llámame al móvil y cuéntame con todo detalle lo que suceda, ¿vale?

—Vale, pero no tengo tu número de tel…

Antes de que Lovino pudiese continuar con su frase, Antonio ya estaba apuntando en una servilleta manchada su número. Justo al terminar, se marchó como una bala de su casa.

Podría parecer absurdo, pero cuando escuchó el sonido de la puerta cerrándose, Lovino empezó a sentirse solo. Era como si todas aquellas risas que se había echado minutos atrás a base de insultar al árbitro y a algún jugador en particular se hubieran esfumado de golpe.

Y podría parecer aún más absurdo todavía el hecho de que no habían pasado ni tres minutos, pero ya estaba echando de menos la presencia de Antonio. La verdad es que, a pesar de haberse tragado múltiples partidos de fútbol en su vida, jamás se lo había pasado tan bien. La sensación de poder festejar una victoria e insultar con otra persona era tan divertido que Lovino no pudo reprimir una sonrisa. Quizás no fuera tan mala idea ver los partidos con Antonio. Si bien a veces era un poco cargante, era un chico simpático y divertido.

En menos de cinco minutos, Antonio ya había vuelto jadeante, notoriamente agotado tras mucho correr. Volvía con un clavel en la mano y lo alzó con victoria y se lo enseñó a Lovino con una gran sonrisa en su rostro.

—¿Un clavel? —preguntó Lovino, casi tan rojo como un tomate— ¡¿Para qué _me_ traes un clavel?

—No es para ti —soltó una carcajada y colocó cuidadosamente el clavel en un jarrón—, sino para mi Emma. Todos los días le compro uno. ¡Todos!

—¿Para qué…? —a Lovino le parecía un detalle con dosis iguales de estupidez y cursilería.

—Para demostrarle mi amor —contestó con una sonrisa bobalicona.

Antonio podría ser buen chico, pero era un ñoño pedante. ¿Un clavel, _en serio_? ¿Para demostrarle su _amor_? Pero qué tontería tan grande. Había muchas formas mejores de demostrar amor, como por ejemplo, un beso. Aunque realmente agradecería no tener que ver a Emma siendo besada por un hombre. Por una mujer quizás no le molestase tanto, pero por un hombre sí que no. Aunque ese hombre fuese el mismísimo Antonio.

Cuando la pausa terminó, Lovino y Antonio se mostraron más sosegados. El italiano pudo degustar las tapas, que eran mayormente unos trocitos de pan con queso ligeramente fundido y una rodaja de tomate por encima. A pesar de que en un comienzo se había negado a comer _queso_, la imagen de Antonio comiendo aquellas pequeñas delicias le dio tanta envidia que no tuvo más remedio que probarlas. Y, efectivamente, estaban riquísimas.

—¿Te gustan? —preguntó Antonio, sonriendo como un garrulo al ver la cara de felicidad de Lovino al comer.

—No están del todo mal —respondió mientras masticaba uno de los pinchos.

Afortunadamente para ambos, los dos equipos lograron marcar más goles y el jaleo regresó a casa de Emma. Antonio y Lovino no paraban de gritar con la emoción, saltar, abrazarse, chocar los cinco, tal y como si se conocieran de toda la vida. Cuando terminó el partido, los chicos se levantaron al mismo tiempo del sofá y miraron al televisor —ya apagado— con orgullo, como si ellos mismos hubieran ganado el partido.

—Gran partido, ¿eh? —le dio una palmadita en la espalda a Lovino, quien asintió con un indicio de sonrisilla en su rostro— ¿Por qué no te quedas a cenar? Es bastante tarde y no quiero que regreses a casa con el estómago vacío.

¿Comida gratis? Lovino no podía resistirse a tal tentación. Entre los dos acordaron que lo mejor para saciar el hambre sería una pizza, así que Antonio llamó a una pizzería cualquiera y esperaron impacientemente por su comida. Les rugían las tripas con fiereza ya que tanto berrear daba hambre.

Volvieron a encender la televisión y, como si se tratara de un milagro, estaban retransmitiendo más capítulos de _Tomás, el Tomate Rebelde_ en aquel canal español. ¡Estaban dando un maratón de su serie favorita! Una parte de la mente de Lovino le dictaba que cambiase de canal lo antes posible para no quedar como un pánfilo ante su nuevo a… a… _amigo_, pero ver a Tomás hablando en español le hacía tanta gracia…

—Oye, Lovino, ¿de qué trata esta serie? —preguntó con una sonrisa inocente— Parece divertida.

—No creo que te guste…

—Nunca lo sabré a no ser que me digas de qué trata —respondió canturreando.

Lovino se rindió ante las súplicas. Sabía que Antonio se empezaría a reír de él, ¿pero acaso importaba? Se lo habían pasado bien al cabo del día y tampoco era plan de fastidiarlo todo a última hora. Suspiró y evitó mantener cualquier contacto visual con su a…_amigo_.

—Trata de Tomás, un tomate muy rebelde, que tras aparecer misteriosamente en el planeta Ensalada gracias a la malvada organización Macedonia de Frutas, decide luchar contra ellos para regresar a su planeta natal, Huerta Pura. Para ello contará con la ayuda de otros rebeldes, pero que no son tan rebeldes como Tomás, ni mucho menos. ¡Pino el Pepino es un soso, no sé ni por qué está ahí! —berreó enfurecido, como si se tratase de un tema personal— Pero forman un grupo de rebeldes y se transforman en Héroes Rebeldes que luchan a favor de la Justicia Celestial, que es una organización liderada por varios dioses celestiales, la principal es Madre Nutria. Eso sí, Tomás y sus amigos tienen que llevar una vida de adolescentes normales y van al instituto y tienen problemas… de adolescentes, porque Bolla la Cebolla está secretamente enamorada de Tomás, pero él ama a Madre Nutria, aunque sabe que su amor es imposible.

Ante tal parrafada, Antonio guardó silencio. El guionista de aquella serie tenía que drogarse muchísimo. Pero _muchísimo_. ¿Y qué pintaba una nutria en medio de una serie que trata sobre frutas y hortalizas? ¿Y qué tipo de culebrón barato era ese? Aunque la verdad, parecía divertido. Seguramente no se trataba de una comedia, pero la historia le resultaba hilarante.

—¡Parece interesante! —exclamó con una sonrisa.

—No seas imbécil y descojónate de mí por ver esa mierda —susurró Lovino, furioso ante el pelotilleo de su _amigo_—. Adelante.

—Vamos, Lovi, no seas así —volvió a darle palmaditas—. Vamos a ver _Tomate, el Tomás Reverde_ juntos, así sacaré mis propias conclusiones, ¿de acuerdo?

—Me llamo _Lovino_ y la serie se llama _Tomás, el Tomate Rebelde_, no «Tomate, el Tomás Reverde» —soltó una pequeña carcajada burlona ante lo último— ¿Se puede saber qué es un «tomás», idiota?

Antonio se unió a la risotada, consciente de que se había trabucado de una manera muy tonta. El sonido del timbre de la puerta interrumpió sus risas. Dieron por hecho que se trataba de la pizza, así que Antonio, con cierta ilusión y hambre, fue a abrir la puerta. Querría evitar el término «decepción» al describir sus sentimientos cuando vio que no era el repartidor, sino Emma cargada de bolsas. Ella percibió el rostro avinagrado de su novio y frunció el ceño ligeramente, no muy contenta con aquella reacción.

—Tú no eres el de la pizza… —le dio un beso en la mejilla para no quedar mal, pero realmente quería ver al repartidor, no a su novia pródiga— En fin, hola, cielo.

—Qué tristón te veo… —intentó quitarle importancia a la actitud grosera de Antonio— ¿Te ha ido mal con Lovino?

—¡Qué va! —recuperó la sonrisa— ¡Si está ahí en el sofá! —lo señaló. Lovino saludó tímidamente— Verás, Lovino se queda a cenar.

—¡Perfecto! ¡Cuántos más, mejor!

Emma dejó las bolsas en su cuarto y colocó la nueva ropa que se había comprado en el armario. Le alegraba tanto que Antonio y Lovino hicieran tan buenas migas que en su rostro se esbozó una sonrisa gatuna. Estaba orgullosa de sí misma, al fin y al cabo, ella era la que de una forma más o menos directa le había dicho a su novio que se hiciese amigo del italiano. Pero de repente se dio cuenta de algo: el clavel. ¿Cómo es que Antonio no le había dado aún el clavel? Volvió a la sala, donde vio a los dos chicos pegados a la pantalla de la televisión, viendo una serie infantil sobre tomates parlantes. «Son como dos niños pequeños», pensó ella, sonriendo ladinamente.

—Cari, ¿no tienes algo que darme? —preguntó juguetona.

—Sí, sí —no prestó atención, estaba demasiado concentrado en la serie.

—¿Toni? ¿Me estás haciendo caso? —se cruzó los brazos. Le parecía gracioso que se empezara a viciar a una serie de dibujos, pero también le molestaba que no la escuchase.

—Sí, sí.

Lovino le dio una colleja a Antonio, quien giró la cabeza, más desorientado que de costumbre. Se encontró con la mirada desaprobadora de Emma y volvió a reír flojamente, recordando que tenía que darle la flor. Se levantó y le entregó el clavel que había en el jarrón.

— No te habrás pensado que me había olvidado de tu clavel, ¿no? —preguntó con una pose interesante.

El invitado decidió seguir mirando la televisión y no concentrarse en el molesto beso que se estaban dando aquellos dos. Cada vez que veía una parejita feliz, recordaba lo triste que era su existencia y se deprimía aún más. Sólo el sabor de la pizza podría alegrarle y, justamente, el repartidor no tardó demasiado en hacer su aparición. Poco después los tres estaban comiendo felizmente en el pequeño comedor —aunque Antonio y Lovino habrían preferido comer en el sofá, pero donde hay patrón no manda marinero— y charlando sobre varios asuntos carentes de relevancia. En cierto modo, aquella cena le recordó los días que vivió en casa de su hermano, Feliciano, pues había un ambiente muy agradable entre su hermano y él. Todo habría sido perfecto de no ser por el marido de Feliciano, que era posiblemente el ser más asqueroso del planeta.

Menos mal que ahora estaba con su mejor amiga y Antonio —que también le caía bien, para qué mentir— y no tenía que preocuparse del patatero germano. Así todo iba mejor.

—A propósito, ¿a qué no sabes de qué me enteré, Toni? —Emma observó cómo el queso de su porción de pizza no paraba de alargarse— ¡Resulta que Ludwig, el hermano de Gilbert, se ha casado hace poco! Me lo contó antes Eli, que fue a la boda con Roderich.

_Mierda_. A Lovino se le indigestó la pizza al escuchar el nombre de su cuñado. ¿Pero por qué tenía que amargarle la vida hasta cuando no estaba presente?

—¿Eh? ¿En serio? —Antonio bebió su refresco de un trago— ¡Me alegro por él! Por lo que dice Gil, parece un buen tío.

Lovino le lanzó una mirada asesina a Antonio. ¡El otro día le había dicho a él que era un «buen tío» y ahora lo volvía a emplear aquella dichosa expresión para referirse a Ludwig! Los estaba poniendo en el mismo nivel y eso no podía ser.

—¡No es un buen tío! —gritó Lovino, furioso y con la boca repleta de comida. Tragó rápido para no parecer idiota y prosiguió con su estallido de ira— ¡Es lo peor!

Tanto Emma como su novio se quedaron perplejos, mirando a su huésped como si no hubieran entendido sus palabras. De pronto, Antonio empezó a reír sin motivo aparente, siendo él el nuevo foco de atención.

—¡Eso es porque es alemán! —dijo entre risas— ¡La tirria que les tienes a los pobres es tan graciosa!

—¡No es _graciosa_! —se defendió Lovino— ¡Es mi _cuñado_! ¡Ese puñetero «papalemán» le ha lavado el cerebro a mi pobre y tonto hermano pequeño!

—¡No me digas que sois cuñados! —exclamó Emma, realmente sorprendida— ¡Quién lo iba a decir!

—Y pensar que hasta el hermanito de Gilbert se ha casado… —susurró Antonio con cierta melancolía.

—¿«Hermanito»? ¡Pero si es el triple de alto y ancho que tú! ¡Eso no es un hermanito, es un orangután mascota!

—Qué exagerado —Antonio volvió a reír—. Pero lo cierto es que cada vez veo a más parejas casándose… Primero Rode y Elizaveta, luego Ludwig y el hermano de Lovino…

Hubo silencio. El silencio más tenso y repugnante que podía aparecer ante Emma, ya que sentía que el tema tabú iba a salir de un momento a otro. Sintió que un escalofrío recorría traviesamente su espina dorsal.

Rezó para que aquel tema no saliese. Lovino también predecía lo que iba a soltar Antonio a continuación y no se sentía nada cómodo al estar al lado de una pareja que iba a tratar temas bastante importantes para su relación.

—¿Nosotros no deberíamos ir pensando en casarnos? —continuó sin apartar aquella mirada seria de su novia— Es hora de que vayamos sentando cabeza…

—Es demasiado pronto, _cariño_ —soltó una risita ahogada y nerviosa—. Sólo llevamos tres años saliendo, ¿no te parecería precipitar un poco las cosas?

«Tierra, trágame», repetía Lovino para sus adentros una y otra vez. Deseaba que al menos no lo involucrasen en la riña, porque entonces todo sería terrible y toda la diversión y alegría que había ido acumulando a lo largo del día se iría por el sumidero.

Tal y como se había imaginado Lovino, la pareja estuvo discutiendo de un modo desconcertantemente tranquilo. Evitó prestar atención a los tortolitos y se centró en sus propios pensamientos, que él ya tenía suficiente con su vida de perros como para tener que deprimirse por los problemas de Antonio y Emma. Un ejemplo perfecto de lo mala que era su vida era el asunto de su hermano: no lo había llamado ni una vez desde que se mudó. ¿Qué tipo de hermano era ese? Fijo que todo era culpa de Ludwig. ¡Maldito cuñado! Aunque sabía que él no era el único que detestaba a su cuñado, porque al fin y al cabo, Govert ya había dado a entender varias veces que sentía cierta aversión hacia Antonio (aunque Lovino no entendía el porqué). Justo fue mencionar a _Govert _en su mente para darse cuenta de una cosa.

No le había preparado la cena. _Mierda_. Se iba a enfadar. Lo iba a echar de casa. Se quedaría solo y desamparado. ¡Iba a ser el fin del mundo!

—¡Me he olvidado de hacerle la cena al tulipán! —exclamó de golpe Lovino, interrumpiendo la discusión de sus anfitriones.

Antonio suspiró y, como si aquel ex abrupto marcase el fin de la riña, se levantó y se fue a la cocina a hacer sabe Dios qué. Lovino no pudo evitar preocuparse un poco por aquel pobre idiota, pero él —moralmente— debería apoyar a Emma.

—Emma, ¿estás bien? —preguntó Lovino, acercando su cara a la de la chica para evitar alzar la voz y que Antonio los oyese.

—Lovino, hazme un favor —dijo rápidamente en un susurro casi inaudible—. Sé a ciencia cierta que un día de estos Antonio te llamará para ir a tomar unas copas. Si saca este tema de conversación, que casi sé fijo que lo va a sacar, asegúrate de apoyarme y darle a entender que no le odio, ¿vale?

—Sí, claro —respondió él sin mucho convencimiento.

Antonio regresó poco después con una fiambrera y en ella metió un par de trozos de pizza que sobraban para Govert. Lovino le dio las gracias a su manera (literalmente: «¡Ya lo podía haber hecho yo!») y, tras coger la servilleta sucia donde estaba escrito el número de teléfono móvil de Antonio, se despidió. Sabía que ahora que él se había marchado de aquel apartamento, la pareja comenzaría a discutir en serio. Se sentía mal por ellos, pero supuso que era normal que discutieran de vez en cuando, ¿no?

Cuando Lovino ya estaba en el portal, oyó unos pasos acercándose a él a la velocidad de la luz. Primero pensaba que lo iban a atracar, pero luego escuchó unos jadeos bastante familiares y se volteó, encontrándose cara a cara con Antonio, casi tan fatigado como cuando había ido a comprar el clavel.

—¿Antonio…?

—¡Te llevo yo, Lovino! —exclamó como malamente pudo— No voy a permitir que vuelvas solo a casa a estas horas de la noche.

—Puedo llamar a un taxi —reprochó él. No le gustaba que lo tratasen como a un niño pequeño.

Antonio, tan pesado como era, logró convencer en cuestión de segundos a Lovino, quien no tuvo más remedio que ir en coche. Tenía miedo de que el joven, nervioso por acabar de discutir con su novia, condujese con temeridad, pero no lo hizo. Parecía bastante tranquilo, aunque se notaba que no estaba tan alegre como siempre. Quizás fuera ese aspecto de fiera mansa lo que hechizó los ojos de Lovino para que no pudieran despegar la vista de Antonio, o posiblemente era el hecho de verlo tan decaído. Le habría dicho algo para consolarlo, pero ya le había prometido a Emma que le iba a dar la razón a ella.

Cuando por fin llegaron a la calle donde vivía Govert, el coche se detuvo. Lovino supuso que lo más normal en una situación así sería salir del auto y volver a casa, pero sabía que había un imán que lo pegaba a aquel asiento. Un imán llamado _Antonio_, que parecía que de un momento a otro le iba a decir algo, pero las palabras no osaban salir de su boca.

— Lovino —dijo por fin tras mucho hesitar—, muchas gracias.

—¿Qué? ¿A qué viene eso? —se iba desabrochando el cinturón de seguridad, clavando sus ojos miel en los del español.

—¿Cómo que a qué viene? —soltó una risa flojilla— Me lo he pasado en grande contigo viendo el partido. ¡Estoy deseando que volvamos a quedar!

—Sí, claro —apartó la mirada, nervioso. Aquel ambiente tan tenso lo estaba matando—. En fin, hasta otra.

—¡Hasta pronto! —se despidió Antonio al ver que su copiloto se marchaba y lo dejaba solo en el coche— ¡Y dale recuerdos a Gov de mi parte!

Cuando vio que la figura de Lovino se perdía en aquel portal, Antonio sintió un vacío en su interior. Suspiró y cerró los ojos, intentando concienciarse de que tendría que regresar a casa y volver a ver a su preciosa Emma. Se consoló a sí mismo con la idea de que cuanto más agrias fueran las discusiones, más dulces serían las reconciliaciones. Esbozó una sonrisa casi sin darse cuenta, preguntándose si habría alguna pastelería abierta a aquellas horas de la noche. ¿Emma lo perdonaría si le llevase un pastel?

* * *

><p><strong>Notas:<strong> Argh xD Buenas noticias: Antonio y Emma están en crisis~ (aunque Antonio ya esté dispuesto a reconciliarse ._.) Otra buena noticia: ¡Vuelve Tomás! El opening en español de Tomás está inspirado en el Zorro Z (o algo así), que es una serie que me encontré un día mientras zapeaba y que nos cambió la vida a mi hermano y a mí, sobre todo el opening y su letra tan inteligente y elaborada.

En cuanto al partido de fútbol, creo que hay hombres que cambian muchísimo cuando están viendo el fútbol en compañía o_o En serio *recordando momentos de la infancia* Por cierto, el partido no está inspirado en uno real, más que nada porque cuando estaba escribiendo "Real Madrid" se me vinieron a la cabeza Fernando Hierro, Raúl y Figo (del año de la patata xD).

Próximamente (quizá ya en el siguiente capítulo, aunque no prometo nada) salga el _Bad Friends Trio_ y el trabajo de Govert (en este capítulo hay una pista~ Quien acierte, se lleva una galleta de regalo~)

Contador de palabrotas: ¡13!

¡Y ahora a los reviews~! ¡Muchísimas gracias a todos y cada uno de vosotros! Me alegra tanto que haya gente que siga leyendo el fic a pesar de que odie el Spabel :'D (aunque este capítulo casi es más anti-Spabel que otra cosa xD).

Setsuka_Minami: Es obvio que se droga, pero de ahí a decir que es narcotraficante… Aunque bueno, no lo descartemos 8D Verlo disfrazado de Sailor Moon sería demasiado perturbador y anti-sexy (¿sería Sailor Repollo?). Estoy de acuerdo contigo, me suele resultar extraño cuando un chico supuestamente hetero como Lovino (porque en el canon se demuestra que le gustan las mujeres) se hace gay instantáneo al ver a Antonio. Y es normal que surja la atracción a primera vista (está científicamente demostrado) pero que sólo por el físico de una persona ya te enamores… Me resulta bastante extraño, también xD Así que te doy la razón en todo. Te comprendo: yo siempre me olvido de lo que voy a decir xD

Jackce: ¡Hola de nuevo~! xD Pues me alegra que prefieras que las cosas vayan despacio~ (se hacen amigos bastante rápido, pero pasará tiempo hasta que se hagan pareja xD).

Yahoho: ¡No quiero que termines demente! ;A; Pues espero que este fic te parezca interesante y atrayente (aunque ahora mismo aún está por el comienzo y realmente no ha pasado nada relevante ._.).

LovinaxTonio95: ¡Tengo miedo! D: ¡No quiero que te dé un patatús por estar leyendo el fic! ¡El España/Romano llegará, algún día llegará! Te lo prometo ;¬; Por ahí van los tiros, más o menos~ Es una lógica absurda, lo sé xD Entiendo que un niño pequeño pueda pensar así, pero que un adulto se crea eso ya es preocupante xD

Covel: Me alegro de oír eso (o leer, en este caso) :D Pues en este capítulo se desvela la trama de Tomás el Tomate y fijo que en los capítulos siguientes también se volverá a mencionar~

Rainele8: No te preocupes por eso, lo importante es que dejases el review ;) ¡Tomás el Tomate tiene un exitazo tremendo! xD Me alegro de que te guste Tomás~ No pasa nada si acumulas ira (?), si yo te comprendo D: No hay nada que me fastidie más que estar leyendo un fic Spamano (o de cualquier otra pareja que me guste) y que de pronto metan a otro personaje a fastidiarlo todo `3´ ¡Ugh! (…e irónicamente, yo hago esto en mi fic xD) Él tiene pinta de ser la protagonista rosita que hace conjuros con su varita mágica mientras recita unas palabras en un idioma inventado xD ¡OH-ME-SIENTO-AMADA! *A* ¡Gracias! :'D No te prometo nada, pero me imagino que la relación hispanobelga se irá por el retrete en poco tiempo xD Y luego ya habrá ñiqui ñiqui ñaca ñaca triqui triqui traca traca (traducción: folleteo) entre Toño y Lovi~ No sabes cuánto me halaga leer eso :'D ¡Te adoro! ;A; No creo que llegue a ser de los mejores, pero espero al menos que no sea de los peores xD

OhMyGodHappy: ¡Muchas gracias! :'D Yo siempre me supermegahiperalegro cuando leo un review tuyo *u* Es que es un desconsiderado, no me extraña que le costara tanto encontrar un compañero de piso e_e Fijo que no tira de la cadena cuando va al cuarto de baño… Ugh, qué desastre de hombre. Es que Toño de juguetero es adorable *A* Pues sí, van a tener problemas con eso y mucho más~

Mikaelaamaarhcp: ¡Vaya, leyendo el capítulo 3 has adivinado que Lovi conocerá a esos dos! ¡Eres vidente! (?) *u* Si Lovi le hiciera caso a Govert, la vida le iría mejor, aunque nunca llegaría a hacerse amigo de Antonio D: ¡Otro beso para ti! ;)

¡Y eso es todo por ahora! ¡Hasta el próximo capítulo! ;)


	5. Ángel de la guarda

_**Capítulo 5: Ángel de la guarda**_

* * *

><p>Todo era extraño. Demasiado extraño. Mientras que Emma se había pasado la semana bastante cabizbaja y melancólica, Antonio rezumaba felicidad por los cuatro costados, a pesar de que en contadas ocasiones se mostraba un tanto pensativo e ido. Aquel contraste desconcertaba a Lovino, quien tenía que pasar un buen rato con cada uno de aquellos dos «tortolitos». Antonio se limitaba a secuestrarlo tras terminar con sus tareas en la juguetería para que saliese a tomar algunos aperitivos y Lovino mentiría si dijera que no esperaba con impaciencia a que el español lo viniera a recoger a casa. Lástima que Lovino no destacase por su sinceridad. Con Emma, en cambio, tenía las clases de francés, aunque ninguno de ellos sabía bien cuándo se convirtieron en sesiones de confidencias.<p>

—¿En serio que Antonio aún no te ha hablado de cómo está nuestra relación? —volvió a preguntar la profesora por decimosexta vez en lo que llevaba de semana.

—En serio —contestó lo mismo que las otras veces—. Está todo el puñetero día hablando de ti, pero nunca te critica ni nada.

—¿Y qué dice de mí? —sus labios adoptaron su habitual curva gatuna.

—Pues lo de siempre —Lovino suspiró, ya exhausto de aquel tema—: que eres la mujer de su vida, monísima, preciosa y blablablá.

Decir que estaba hasta los «mismísimos» no era una exageración en absoluto, ya que cada pizquita que conformaba el cuerpo de Lovino estaba harta de escuchar las palabras de amor de Antonio. No es que el chico no tuviese razón sobre Emma —que la tenía— pero escuchar lo mismo una y otra vez cansaba.

—Pero qué tonto es mi Toni —sus mejillas se colorearon de rosa pálido—. Pero me parece tan extraño que siempre esté tan alegre contigo… En casa es distinto.

—¿Distinto? —dejó de juguetear con el bolígrafo para atender las palabras de Emma, que por fin después de mucho tiempo le producían curiosidad.

—Intenta sonreírme siempre que puede, pero se nota que todo es tan artificial —apoyó su cara sobre la mano y dejó que un suspiro saliese pesadamente—. Siempre me trae pasteles, flores y regalitos tontos, pero lo noto tan distante y frío… Creo que en el fondo sigue decepcionado conmigo.

Lovino dejó de escuchar a partir de la palabra artificial. Permaneció callado, cavilando sobre aquella palabra que tanto lo perturbó nada más oírla. ¿Artificial? ¿La sonrisa que Antonio le dedicaba a Emma era _artificial_? Quizás la que le mostraba a él también lo era. Seguramente Antonio estaba hecho fosfatina, pero por algún motivo que no llegaba a comprender la enrevesada mente de cierto italiano, el muy mendrugo fingía para aparentar que no pasaba nada. Y lo peor de todo era que Lovino se lo había creído.

Cuando volviese a ver a aquel idiota, tendría que hablar seriamente con él. No iba a consentir que Antonio estuviese sufriendo en silencio, esperando casi en vano a que sus preocupaciones desaparecieran por arte de magia.

* * *

><p>—¿Y sabes? ¡Nunca me imaginé que Tomás fuera <em>tan<em> rebelde! —exclamó maravillado mientras devoraba una alita de pollo— Quiero decir, sabía que lo era, al fin y al cabo la serie se llama _Tomás, el Tomate Rebelde_ por algo… ¡Pero es que es demasiado rebelde!

—¿Por qué dices eso? —Lovino sabía la respuesta de sobra, pero quería escuchar a otra persona hablando sobre su serie favorita. Le hacía sentir que no era el único idiota del planeta.

—Porque me compré el otro día la primera temporada completa —asintió orgulloso, como si derrochar el poco dinero que ganaba a costa de su sudor y lágrimas en una serie para niños de primaria fuera la gran proeza—. Y en el segundo capítulo, cuando la profezorra le dice que escriba con el boli negro y él usa el azul… ¡Eso es rebeldía pura y dura!

Aunque luchaba contra sí mismo para no sonreír de manera tan idiota como la de Antonio, lo cierto es que sus ojos eran tan rebeldes como el tomate Tomás y brillaban con fulgor, demostrando que se sentía ilusionado al escuchar las sabias palabras de su amigo. Ahora sólo tenía que decirle de la manera más sutil y tácita posible que le gustaría ver un maratón de Tomás con él. Esperaba que Antonio captase el mensaje.

—Hace tanto tiempo que vi la primera temporada… —comentó Lovino, mirando fijamente al otro joven de forma expectante. Se sabía los diálogos de cada capítulo al dedillo, pero la oportunidad de volver a verlos con _otro_ fan debía de ser increíble, sobre todo si dicho fan era Antonio.

—¿Y por qué no te vienes a refrescar la memoria a mi casa? —preguntó ilusionado— Podríamos verlos juntos.

Mensaje captado.

¿Pero qué mierda de conversación era esa? ¡No quería hablar con Antonio sobre un tomate anti sistema, sino sobre sus problemas con Emma! Bueno, _quizás_ sí quería hablar de la serie, pero su conciencia le decía que tenía que lograr que Antonio se desahogase. No podía soportar la idea de que aquel muchacho tan buenazo quizás estuviera siendo roído por la tristeza.

—¿Lovino? ¿Te pasa algo? —preguntó con una expresión notablemente preocupada— Te has puesto pálido de golpe. ¿Te está sentando mal el pollo?

«¡Me pongo mal pensando en tus problemas, capullo!», pensaba Lovino a la par que bebía su refresco de cola y miraba a Antonio con un odio fingido. No se sentía tan mal desde la boda de Feliciano, aunque el sentimiento era distinto. _Muy_ distinto. Mientras que en aquella ocasión lo invadía la soledad, ahora estaba a punto de tirarse de los pelos por algo que ni siquiera le afectaba a él directamente, sino a Emma y a Antonio. Sus amigos.

Tener amigos por los que preocuparse. ¿Quién le hubiera dicho a aquel italiano gruñón que algún día se angustiaría a causa de otra persona que no fuera su hermano? Tener ese pensamiento romántico sobre la amistad le hizo feliz, pero luego volvió a poner los pies sobre la faz del mundo real y se atragantó. ¡Maldito refresco de cola!

—Métete en tus asuntos —respondió molesto—. ¿Le has comprado ya el clavel a Emma?

—Hoy se lo di por la mañana. Me desperté muy temprano para bajar a la floristería, comprarle uno y llevárselo a la cama junto con el desayuno.

A pesar de haber narrado algo que haría que muchas personas cayesen rendidas ante sus dotes de novio envidiable, el rostro del chico no desprendía alegría ni orgullo, simplemente indiferencia. Lovino sintió que triunfó. Al sacar el tema del noviazgo, Antonio no tendría más remedio que manifestar su tristeza y desahogarse.

Lovino esperó impaciente, pero parecía que su acompañante no estaba por la labor de soltar prenda ya que estaba muy ocupado comiendo un muslito de pollo con la más santa pachorra y parsimonia del mundo. Parecía pensativo, pero sabiendo cómo era Antonio, posiblemente estuviera debatiendo mentalmente cómo preparar una salsa que quedase rica con el pollo.

Lovino se angustiaba. Antonio seguía comiendo impasible. De pronto, una encantadora parejita con un carrito de bebé entró en el restaurante de comida rápida. El español, aún con una mirada poco expresiva, los observó sin modificar ni un ápice su expresión facial.

—Oye, Lovino —dijo de golpe, dándole un susto.

—¡D-Dime!

—¿Tú crees que sería un mal marido? —sus ojos verdes se clavaron tanto en él que pensaba que lo atravesarían de un momento a otro.

—¿Por qué lo preguntas? —se mostraba nervioso. No sabía bien cómo tratar con una persona decaída. Maldita carencia de vida social.

—Porque Emma se niega a casarse conmigo. Se niega a tener hijos conmigo. Se niega a que nuestra relación avance —dejó una alita de pollo en la bandeja de cartón—. Quise pensar que el problema lo tiene ella, pero es obvio que no lo tiene, así que lo debo de tener yo. Intento ver en qué fallo, pero no veo de qué se puede tratar —posó sus manos a escasos centímetros de las de Lovino—. Dime, ¿cuál es el problema? Sé que no soy perfecto, pero intento ser cariñoso y atento. Yo hago casi todas las tareas del hogar, siempre la hago reír, le compro de todo a pesar de no ser rico y siempre le doy un clavel. Tú hablas mucho con ella, ¿no te ha dicho nada?

La mirada desesperada de Antonio lo atormentaba. Parecía que de un momento a otro se iba a echar a llorar como un niño pequeño. ¿Y ahora qué mierda le podía decir? Consolar a la gente no era lo suyo, desde luego.

—Antonio, —lo miró serio y firme—, no serías un mal marido, ni un mal padre ni nada de eso. Así que come y calla. Como sigas hablando, me comeré tu alita.

«Soy gilipollas», se repetía constantemente Lovino. ¿Qué tipo de consuelo era ése? Casi parecía que se preocupaba más por la comida que por el pobre Antonio, que le devolvía una mirada con atisbos de esperanza. Sería demasiado irreal que aquel comentario tan absurdo lo hubiese animado, ¿no? Aunque la verdad es que Antonio era absurdo per se.

—¿Lo dices en serio, Lovi? —sus ojillos de cachorro se iban iluminando progresivamente.

—Que sí, joder —le robó la alita de pollo y comenzó a comerla para disfrazar aquel incipiente sonrojo—. Tu comida no da ganas de vomitar, siempre compras chorradas y prestas atención cuando te hablan. ¿Qué tipo de mujer no quiere algo así?

Si no fuera porque sus manos estaban grasientas y porque montaría una escenita en un lugar abarrotado de personas cotillas, Antonio se habría levantado a abrazar a Lovino y decirle lo buen chico que era. Tendría que hacer un gran esfuerzo y contenerse. No obstante, su cara revelaba perfectamente su alegría, lo cual Lovino pudo percibir enseguida.

—¡Muchas gracias, Lovino! —exclamó a grito pelado, captando la atención de la gente sentada alrededor— ¡No sabes lo feliz que me haces!

—¡Baja el volumen, memo!

—Oye —pasó olímpicamente de las quejas del italiano y sonrió traviesamente—, ¿y tú te casarías conmigo?

—¡¿A qué coño viene esa pregunta? —le lanzó un hueso de pollo a aquel imbécil, pero pronto recordó que estaba intentando animarlo y evitó lanzarle otro más, poniéndose del mismo color que un turista inglés bajo el sol.

—Porque como a ti te van los tíos, me preguntaba si te parezco buen partido —soltó una carcajada, aunque Lovino no lograba encontrarle la gracia.

Mierda, ante los ojos de Antonio él era gay. El problema es que realmente no lo era, pero no lo iba a desmentir porque en el fondo del corazón aún temía que aquel «novio perfecto» se convirtiese en una bestia celosa. De todas formas, se suponía que tenía que decirle que sí para que Antonio se pensase que realmente sería un buen esposo.

—Nunca me casaría con alguien que tiene un hueso de pollo en el regazo —se mofó de él, sacándole una sonrisilla tonta a su amigo.

—¿Y ahora? —cogió el hueso y lo dejó en la bandeja, mirando a Lovino con aire seductor.

—Con ese rastro de salsa chorreando de tu barbilla pierdes toda la credibilidad.

Ambos estallaron en una sonora carcajada. Antonio se limpió rápidamente, aunque de una forma u otra siempre acababa sucio. Al cabo de un rato salieron de aquel restaurante —dejando la mesa hecha un cristo— y regresaron adonde Govert, ya que Lovino debía cumplir su obligación y prepararle la cena a aquel tulipán. A Antonio le apetecía pasar el rato en casa de su cuñado y Lovino. ¡Los dos le caían tan bien!

* * *

><p>Nada más entrar, escucharon la música de Govert a todo volumen. Aun si escuchara música normal y corriente, la situación tendría un pase. Pero no, el mastodonte tenía que poner sus canciones chinas —¡o japonesas!— a un volumen que hacía daño al oído. Misteriosamente, cuando cerraron la muerta, la música cesó. Hasta alguien como Govert sentía vergüenza al ser pillado in fraganti escuchando cosas rarunas.<p>

Se sentaron en el sofá y vieron un rato la tele. Estaban dando un documental sobre la reproducción de las abejas, que era un tema tan «apasionante» que hizo que Lovino se fuese a preparar la cena. En la cocina se le planteó un dilema: ¿debería cocinar algo rápido para poder regresar al sofá con Antonio o currárselo y aburrirse un buen rato? Afortunadamente, Antonio le debió de leer la mente de algún modo, ya que apareció en la cocina y se sentó en un taburete, observando al italiano con una sonrisa adornando su rostro.

—Vengo a hacerte compañía —dijo quedamente.

—Mejor solo que mal acompañado —bromeó con una sonrisilla sarcástica, a lo que Antonio respondió lanzándole una servilleta. Obviamente, cayó lenta y patéticamente, lejos de dañar a Lovino—. ¡No me ataques con servilletas, penoso!

Antonio se rió y continuó con su ataque letal de servilletas. Luego, consciente de que Govert se enfadaría si viese aquel desastre, las recogió todas. Lovino iba preparando macarrones —no se iba a esforzar en preparar algo más elaborado—.

—Lovi.

—Dime.

—Antes me olvidé de decirte algo muy importante —se levantó del taburete y se acercó al otro joven—. Muchas gracias. Tus palabras me alegraron mucho.

Lovino permaneció en silencio, dudando qué decir o hacer. Si se despistaba un poco, los macarrones se convertirían en un desperdicio gastronómico y él, procedente de una familia de cocineros, no podía permitirse semejante lujo. Pero tener a un chico sonriente y agradecido distraía demasiado.

—No hay de qué —contestó tras unos cuantos segundos.

Antes de poderse dar cuenta, Antonio ya le estaba abrazando como si se tratara de un soldado que estrechaba a sus hijos entre brazos tras venir de la guerra. Los instintos de Lovino le decían que forcejeara, pero su corazón, por una vez, le ordenó que se quedase quietecito y correspondiera al abrazo. Antonio necesitaba aquel abrazo y, en cierto modo, Lovino también.

—Eres un gran amigo, Lovi —le soltó tras un rato, acariciándole los cabellos y sonriéndole de oreja a oreja.

_Amigo_. Le había llamado amigo. A pesar de que en su mente Lovino siempre empleaba aquella palabra para mencionar a Antonio, nunca se había imaginado que él también lo considerase como tal. Ya no era el mero hecho de tener un amigo lo que le alegraba, sino que él —Lovino Vargas, hombre inútil por excelencia— era amigo de alguien. Mierda, por algo tan baladí el corazón le latía tan rápido como a aquellas niñas pedantes de las series chinas que veía Govert.

* * *

><p>Llamó a la puerta del cuarto de su compañero de piso, aunque no la abrió porque temía por su vida. Se sentía como el pobre desgraciado que tenía que alimentar a un león famélico y furioso. Volvió al sofá con un malestar en el cuerpo, consciente de que Govert iba a montar en cólera al ver a Antonio en <em>su<em> casa. Lovino aún seguía preguntándose cómo podría alguien odiar tanto a un ser tan buenazo como aquél.

—Oye, Lovino —le llamó justo cuando se sentó de nuevo—, este documental sobre las abejas me ha hecho reflexionar… ¿Cómo se aparean las tortugas? Verlas en acción no debe de ser muy erótico.

…Bueno, quizás ahora podía comprender de dónde provenía el odio de Govert. ¿Qué tipo de persona se planteaba esas cosas mientras veía un documental de insectos?

—En estos momentos me estás dando mucho asco, ¿sabes? —por una vez, Lovino sentía realmente la repulsión apoderándose de su ser.

—¿Por qué? —miró a su amigo con un ápice de confusión— Me gustan las tortugas.

No pudo evitar imaginarse a Antonio viendo excitado a dos tortugas copulando, como si se tratase de pornografía. Quizás ese había sido el pensamiento más desagradable que tuvo en mucho, muchísimo tiempo. Quería dejar el tema de las tortugas y pensar en cosas tiernas y bonitas, pero una parte de él no dejaba de darle vueltas al asunto. Antonio y tortugas. Tortugas y Antonio. Joder. Fijo que de adolescente se ponía cachondo con las Tortugas Ninja. Qué asco.

—Estás poniendo una cara muy graciosa —Antonio soltó una carcajada, completamente ajeno a todo—. ¿En qué estás pensando?

Lovino tenía que lanzar algo: podía ser una respuesta o un cojín. Optó por lo segundo. Antonio, hombre con buen humor donde los hubiese, se limitó a protestar entre carcajadas.

Justo cuando Antonio iba a comunicarle a su amigo que el capítulo final del cómic de_ Tomás, el Tomate Rebelde_ iba a publicarse en breve, la puerta del cuarto de Govert se abrió. El gigante venía a por su comida. Los dos chicos permanecieron en silencio, volviéndose y observando cómo un enigmático humo salía de la habitación, para ocultar parcialmente una figura humana. Cuando la humareda desapareció, vislumbraron a Govert caminando lentamente hacia ellos. Iban a morir. Sobre todo Antonio.

—Por fin… —susurró Govert, cada vez más próximo al sofá.

La sonrisa sempiterna de Antonio se negaba a desaparecer; en cambio, Lovino, como persona inteligente y consciente de lo que sucedía alrededor que era, temblaba más que un trozo de gelatina en una cuchara.

—Lovi, estás temblando.

—Calla, joder. Déjame pasar miedo en paz —contestó aún con el tembleque.

Govert, sorprendentemente, se sentó al lado de su inquilino en el sofá y se frotó los ojos. No se sabía bien si aquel gesto se debía a que el pobre estaba fatigado y dormía poco, o bien, a que estaba bajo los efectos de sustancias de dudosa legalidad.

—He terminado —proclamó con un tono indescifrable.

—¿Qué es lo que has acabado…? —preguntó Lovino, algo más tranquilo que segundos atrás. Eso sí, sentía cómo la mano y las piernas a veces le bailaban solas.

—De trabajar —su voz apenas emitía sentimientos. ¿Era un robot medio dormido o qué?— Y he encontrado otro nuevo.

Antonio y Lovino compartieron una mirada dubitativa: ¿en qué trabajaba Govert? Siempre estaba encerrado en su habitación y sólo salía para lo estrictamente necesario.

—¿Y en qué trabajas ahora, Gov?

—¿Qué coño haces tú en mi casa? —apartó violentamente la cabeza de Lovino para poder divisar correctamente a su cuñado.

Lovino sintió por un momento que su cabeza se le iba a desprender del cuello, ya que se la estaba presionando hacia debajo de un modo que no destacaba por su delicadeza y dulzura. No paraba de gimotear y quejarse de que Govert era una mala bestia, pero éste estaba muy concentrado lanzándole miradas de odio —no recíproco— a Antonio.

—Vine con Lovino —respondió de forma natural.

—Fuera de mi casa —profundizó el resentimiento en su mirar.

—Oh, venga, no empieces ya con tus cosas —soltó una risita ahogada. Tratar con su cuñado llegaba a ser complicado—. ¿En qué decías que trabajabas?

—¡Dínoslo ya! —exclamó Lovino, más por dejar de sentir aquella manaza aplastándolo que por curiosidad.

Soltó por fin al italiano, se levantó y, sin decir palabra alguna, se marchó a la cocina a comer sus macarrones. Antonio acarició con una sonrisilla el dolorido cuello de Lovino, quien no cesaba de quejarse y lloriquear.

—Bueno, Lovino, quizás vives con Superman —Antonio le sonrió—. ¡Esa fuerza es sobrehumana!

—¡Sí, tú ríete de mis desgracias, capullo! —le dio un codazo.

* * *

><p>¡Qué bien se lo pasaba siempre con Lovino! ¿Desde cuándo lo conocía? Seguramente que desde menos de un mes, pero ya le tenía mucho aprecio a aquel chavalín. Quizás era cierto que una simple mirada podía valer más que años de convivencia con una persona. Los ojos miel de Lovino expresaban algo desconocido para Antonio, pero enigmático y fascinante en cierto modo. Su mirada a veces sonreía mientras que sus palabras insultaban, lo cual conformaba un aire bastante curioso alrededor del italiano. Sin embargo, en otras ocasiones sus orbes se oscurecían de repente y el semblante se tornaba pensativo. ¿Cuáles eran los pensamientos de Lovino? Ojalá algún día lo llegara a saber.<p>

De todas formas, Antonio era consciente de que no era el más hábil a la hora de interpretar las mentes ajenas. Un claro ejemplo de esto sería su propia novia, Emma. No la comprendía, pero ella tampoco a él. Quizás era que simplemente se negaban a intentar entenderse. Pero aquello ya era pasarse de la raya. Nada más llegar a casa y echarse agotado en el sofá, Emma —al lado de él— ya lo observaba con gesto desaprobador.

Bonita forma de recibir.

—¿Y estas horas? Ya casi nunca cenas en casa.

—Es que volví a salir con Lovi y luego estuve un rato en su casa —bostezó. Pasarlo bien siempre le quitaba las energías.

—Bueno —sonrió traviesa—, al menos me habrás traído un clavel, ¿no?

Antonio la miró con una mezcla de sorpresa y decepción, casi incrédulo.

—No sé si te acuerdas, pero ya te di una por la mañana— contestó frunciendo ligeramente el ceño—, es más, te lo llevé con el desayuno.

—Ah, ¿pero eso contaba? —Emma también adoptó un mohín curioso— Creía que era solo para adornar.

—Claro que cuenta… Además, ¿por qué tendría que comprarte _dos_ claveles?

Ahora la ofendida era ella. Aquel comentario le había parecido de todo, excepto necesario. ¿Y a qué venía aquel tonito molesto? Ni que se fuera a arruinar por comprarle otra flor.

—¿Cómo que por qué? ¿Por qué me quieres, quizás? —se cruzó de brazos, irritada con la conducta de Antonio— Aunque a veces dudo esto último.

—¿Qué? —volvió la vista hacia ella, sin creerse las barbaridades que brotaban de la boca de su novia— ¿_Tú_ dudas de que _yo_ te quiera? ¡Pero si yo soy el que se quiere casar y tú la que se niega! ¡Yo tengo más motivos que tú para desconfiar!

Otra discusión comenzó. Antonio no paraba de echarle en cara que era ella la que impedía que su relación madurase, mientras que Emma se defendía y le culpaba de pasar cada vez menos tiempo con ella. A veces sentían que eran desconocidos durmiendo en la misma cama. Ya cansado de estar soportando tanta estupidez, él se marchó dando un portazo. Iría a llamar a sus amigos y pasar un buen rato con ellos para desahogar. Se preguntaba si Emma se pondría a llorar, pero la respuesta casi siempre le aparecía negativa. Suspiró. Debía evitar pensar en sus problemas con Emma.

Llamó a sus dos amigos «de toda la vida» (en realidad, se conocieron cuatro años atrás, pero se consideraban hermanos), quienes le reprocharon que los tenía medio abandonados. Antonio se disculpó y les soltó una risa flojilla. A continuación telefoneó a Lovino. Se figuró que el italiano no estaría muy acostumbrado a salir tan tarde y que posiblemente le rechazaría ya que, al fin y al cabo, ya habían estado todo el día juntos.

—¿Diga?

—¡Lovino! —exclamó fingiendo alegría. ¿O quizás no la fingía?— Ya sé que nos despedimos hace un rato, pero me preguntaba si querrías salir a tomar unas cañas con mis amigos.

Se formó un silencio bastante incómodo.

—¿Pero tú tienes amigos? —preguntó Lovino, casi incrédulo.

—Claro que tengo —respondió, extrañado por la pregunta—, ¿por qué no habría de tenerlos?

—Como prácticamente me estuviste suplicando que fuera tu amigo, me imaginé que eras un penoso que estaba más solo que la una.

Antonio le explicó por millonésima vez que Emma le había hablado de él y que tuvo curiosidad por conocerle, a lo que Lovino no respondió. Siempre se sentía especial cuando le decía aquello… y él no estaba acostumbrado a sentirse «especial».

—¿Y cómo son tus amigos?

—¡Son muy majos! Bueno…

— No me gusta el tonito de ese «bueno».

—Hay uno que se llama Gilbert —soltó una risita, posiblemente recordando algún momento divertido—. A ese nunca le digas que comes alitas o hamburguesas de pollo, que se pone muy melodramático. Ah, y síguele la corriente cuando hable de sí mismo. Pero es muy buena persona.

—Se nota que lo quieres mucho —comentó con sarcasmo.

—¡Y tanto! —rió— Y luego está Francis. Es un tío legal.

Comenzó a crear una imagen idealizada de los amigos de Antonio. El tal Gilbert —¿de qué le sonaba aquel nombre tan feo y _germánico_?— parecía ser un amante de los animales que luchaba por sus derechos. Y el que tenía nombre de señora soltera seguramente se trataría de un joven simpático e íntegro. Al fin y al cabo, si eran amigos de Antonio, debían de ser buena gente.

En cuestión de minutos, Antonio ya había ido a buscarle e iban juntos en el taxi al bar. Lovino notó que su amigo estaba bastante callado, como si estuviera sumido en sus pensamientos, lo cual era imposible ya que Antonio _no_ tenía cerebro.

—¿A qué viene tanto silencio? —preguntó al fin.

—¿Eh? Ah, nada —soltó una de sus risotadas de viejo—. ¡Vaya, ahí está el bar! Gil, Francis y yo solemos quedar ahí. Es un antro muy acogedor, aunque el camarero dé un poco de asco. No sé por qué, pero nos tiene manía.

Con ese comentario, Lovino se imaginó lo peor.

Cuando entraron en el bar, sintieron la mirada gruñona del camarero sobre ellos. Lovino, algo molesto, intentó poner un mohín cabreado, pero no pudo. Simplemente no pudo. ¡El camarero estaba siendo atacado por dos ardillas negras!

—¡Oh, Dios, Antonio, ese hombre va a morir!

—No exageres —se rió y le pasó un brazo por el hombro a su amigo—. Al fin y al cabo, son _sólo_ cejas.

—¿Cejas…?

—Sí, cejas.

Volvió a echarle un vistazo al camarero, quien ya no ocultaba en absoluto su desdén por el italiano. Pues sí, tenía cejas, no ardillas. Antonio continuó con sus carcajadas, aunque ni al camarero ni al propio Lovino les pareció una situación graciosa.

Se sentaron en una mesa de la esquina y esperaron a por los otros dos muchachos. El primero en aparecer fue un rubio que tenía toda la pinta de ser un donjuán metrosexual sacado de un anuncio de alguna marca de perfumes francesa y que encima osó sentarse entre Antonio y Lovino. Luego apareció el del nombre raro, quien le resultaba muy, muy familiar… literalmente. ¡Era el borracho que estuvo armando un buen jaleo en la boda de Feliciano! Encima era el hermano mayor de Ludwig y, según le habían contado, había acabado aquella noche con un coma etílico. Para mayor inri, el maldito Gilbert lo reconoció y le saludó como si fueran primos que no se vieran en siglos. Y lo peor, sin duda alguna, es que se sentó al lado de Francis, alejando aún más a Lovino de Antonio. ¡Menuda mierda!

Ahí se dio cuenta de que él no era el único amigo de Antonio. Normal, al fin y al cabo, era un chico que solía caer bien allá por donde iba. Pero le resultó triste saber que no era el único en la vida de Antonio. Francis y Gilbert lo conocían desde antes, así que seguramente también se tendrían más aprecio y confianza.

Y como si la fortuna decidiese darle la espalda de nuevo, Antonio parecía de nuevo pensativo y apenas colaboraba con las bromas absurdas de sus dos «mejores amigos» (donde Lovino, obviamente, no estaba incluido). Y los imbéciles no se daban cuenta de que el español estaba decaído.

—Hablando de todo un poco, Elizaveta me ha dicho que Emma y tú volvéis a estar en crisis —Gilbert se tomó su jarra de cerveza de una sentada—. Hacía tiempo que no discutíais, ¿eh? Kesesese, si yo ya sabía que en el fondo quieres estar soltero.

—¡_Aún_ no hemos roto! —protestó Antonio, aunque no parecía muy confiado.

Lovino estaba preocupado. ¿Y si Antonio y Emma rompían? ¿De qué lado se pondría él? Además, no podría soportar ver a dos de las personas más queridas para él destrozadas. De todas formas, Antonio parecía que sopesaba la opción de terminar su relación con ella y en el fondo Lovino lo comprendía.

—Eso mismo dijo Gilbo cuando estaba a punto de romper con Elizaveta —intervino Francis con una sonrisilla— y mira, han roto y están mejor que antes. Ahora son buenos amigos, ¿verdad?

—¡Verdad! —contestó Gilbert, orgulloso de sí mismo y _para nada_ triste ni solo. Las ganas de llorar que atormentaban su pecho eran producto de la emoción que le brindaba la alegría de no tener a nadie con quien dormir— ¡Estar soltero es la polla!

—Emma y yo no somos como vosotros —suspiró, aunque no estaba convencido de sus palabras—. Es sólo una crisis, nada más.

—Tu churri es una egoísta de mierda, Toño —le robó el vaso de vino a Francis—. ¿Recuerdas por qué rompimos Elizaveta y yo?

—Porque te puso los cuernos con Roderich —contestó Antonio.

—N-no… Bueno, _sí_, pero eso fue después…

—Yo sí lo recuerdo: ¡te echó de casa! —exclamó Francis.

—¡Que no! Bueno, _sí_, pero rompimos porque _yo_ no quería casarme ni tener hijos ni mierdas de esas —cogió también la bebida de Antonio—, ¿y sabes qué hice? Me comporté como un el asombroso caballero que soy y la dejé porque sabía que lo nuestro no tenía futuro y que ella sufriría. Emma debería cortar contigo para no hacerte sufrir más, Toño.

—¡Serás mentiroso! —Francis estalló en una sonora carcajada, contagiando un poco al español— ¡Te dejó por ser estéril!

—¡Ciclán! —Antonio se rió de forma cruel y burlona, al menos desde el punto de vista de Gilbert.

—¡Ni soy estéril ni tengo un solo testículo! ¡Y lo puedo demostrar! —hizo morritos— ¿Y qué diablos? ¡Estábamos hablando del caso de Toño!

Tanta conversación absurda perturbaba a Lovino de mala manera. ¿Por qué aquellos dos ineptos insistían en convencer a Antonio de que rompiera con Emma? ¿Qué tipo de amigos eran esos?

—¡Antonio y Emma no van a romper, joder! —intervino Lovino por primera vez en aquella noche— ¡Dejad de taladrarle la cabeza!

Tanto Gilbert como Francis miraron de reojo a Lovino con una indiferencia notablemente marcada. Aquel niñato era el que estaba monopolizando a _su_ Antonio últimamente, y eso no les gustaba nada. Pero que encima apoyase aquella relación del diablo era el colmo. Nadie dudaba que Emma fuese una buena chica, pero era más que obvio que no pegaba con Antonio ni con cola.

—¡Di que sí, Lovi! —Antonio se coló por debajo de la mesa y volvió a la superficie al sentarse en la esquina del sofá, justo al lado del italiano— ¿Veis? ¡Él me apoya!

—Toni, ¿tú quieres a Emma? —inquirió Francis, que en algún momento desconocido se había puesto inusualmente serio.

—Más bien la pregunta tendría que ser si ella lo quiere a él, porque mi menda opina que no.

—Nadie le ha preguntado a «tu menda», patatero —espetó Lovino.

—A mí lo que de verdad me duele —intervino rápido Antonio para evitar una lucha entre sus amigos— es que sea tan cruel para rechazarme siempre que le hablo de casarnos. No sé qué tengo de malo.

—¿Malo? No tienes nada de malo, al fin y al cabo eres amigo de alguien tan asombroso como yo —carcajeó de un modo extraño y altanero— ¿Tú te crees que yo sería amigo de un piltrafas, de un mindundi, de un badulaque o de un mequetrefe?

—¿Para qué querrías a un amigo como tú, penoso? —susurró Lovino.

—Toni, Toni, Toni —canturreó Francis con condescendencia—, tal y como acaba de dar a entender Gilbo, _tú _no tienes el problema. Mírate: eres el yerno que toda suegra quiere tener. Y tienes algo que no todo el mundo tiene, _mon ami_.

—¿Un gran corazón? —preguntó Gilbert, reprimiendo una carcajada.

—Me refería a un culo envidiable, pero lo que dice Gilbo _también_ es cierto.

¿Un culo envidiable? ¿Pero qué tipo de depravados sexuales se fijaban en el trasero de sus amigos? A Lovino jamás se le pasaría por la cabeza el analizar a Antonio desde un punto de vista meramente sexual.

—Pues ella me debe de ver un montón de defectos odiosos… —suspiró a la par que apoyaba su cabeza en el hombro de Lovino— ¡Hasta Lovi dice que no le importaría casarse conmigo!

—¡Yo no he dicho eso! —apartó la cabezota del español.

Gilbert no dijo nada. Observó a aquellos dos con indiferencia, recordando momentos sueltos de la boda de Ludwig. Sabía que Lovino, en algún momento dado del convite, le había resultado curioso, pero no sabía por qué ni qué era lo que le había llamado la atención. Francis, en cambio, miraba con una sonrisa amable cómo Antonio y Lovino discutían entre ellos por un asunto tan baladí. Y pensar que su buen amigo español los estaba dejando abandonados a favor de un chico que, aparentemente, no destacaba por nada en concreto le hacía sentir estúpido. Lovino no era muy guapo, ni muy simpático, ni muy interesante. ¿Entonces a qué se debía la fascinación de Antonio?

Dado que el camarero no se mostraba muy colaborador a la hora de llevarles unos chupitos a la mesa, Francis y Lovino no tuvieron más remedio que ir ellos mismos a cogerlos. Gilbert y Antonio estaban demasiado ocupados echando un pulso que, aparentemente, ninguno de los dos ganaría nunca.

—Oye, Toño —dijo con un gran esfuerzo. Hasta para alguien como él le resultaba difícil hablar mientras echaba un pulso con un oponente tan complicado—. Sabes que Lovino y yo somos concuñados, ¿no?

—Sí, lo dijiste nada más llegar —respondió de un modo similar.

—Pues resulta que en la boda de Lud, tu amiguito me llamó la atención.

—¿En qué sentido? —aumentó la presión con la que intentaba acabar con el brazo de Gilbert, casi enfadado.

A Gilbert se le pasó por la cabeza que quizás Antonio estuviera celoso o algo así, pero por una vez en la vida debía de estarse equivocando.

—¡So, so, fiera! —le gritó, temiendo que le rompiera un hueso— Recuerdo que mientras yo estaba siendo el rey de la pista, vamos, que yo era el centro de todas las miradas, había una persona más sola que la una en una esquina de la sala. Y estaba triste, con una mirada perdida. ¡La misma que ponen las señoras cuando quieren camuflar un pedo!

A pesar de que Antonio no sabía qué cara ponían las señoras para ocultar que se les había escapado una flatulencia, pudo comprender el mensaje de Gilbert. Y le dolió. Le dolió más que cuando bajó la guardia y su amigo le ganó el pulso —¡por primera vez en la vida!—.

—Espera… —se tocó su dolorido brazo— ¿me estás diciendo que Lovino estuvo triste y solo en la boda?

—Sí, todo el rato. Me dio pena y todo.

—¿Y no fuiste a hablar con él?

—¿Para qué? —encogió los hombros— Estaba demasiado ocupado siendo el protagonista.

No supo si fueron más fuertes sus ganas de darle la paliza del siglo a Gilbert por ser tan desconsiderado o la de correr a abrazar a Lovino. Se le hizo un nudo en el pecho. Se imaginaba al pobre Lovino observando a todos pasándoselo en grande en la fiesta, mientras que él, solo y marginado, bebía ocasionalmente una copa de cava barato. Y no era sólo esa imagen la que le agobiaba, sino que se dio cuenta de que posiblemente Lovi había pasado toda su vida así. Era obvio que no tenía amigos aparte de Antonio y que su relación con su hermano pequeño no era la mejor del mundo.

Cuando los otros dos regresaron con las bebidas, Antonio se sintió incapaz de apartar la vista de Lovino. Lo analizaba detenidamente, tal y como jamás había hecho en su vida —no era bueno a la hora de interpretar— y, milagrosamente, él le devolvió la mirada mientras se sentaba a su lado.

Se miraron.

—¿Tengo monos en la cara o qué? —preguntó molesto, tras un rato sintiéndose intimidado por aquellos ojos verdes— ¡Deja de mirarme!

Quizás fue en ese momento cuando Antonio decidió que pasase lo que pasase, él siempre estaría ahí para Lovino. Como un hermano mayor. ¡O mejor aún: como un ángel de la guarda!

—Oye, ¿me dejarías ser tu ángel de la guarda? —preguntó Antonio con una sonrisa boba.

—No sé si estás borracho o eres gilipollas.

—Posiblemente un borracho gilipollas —bromeó Gilbert, ganándose una discreta carcajada por parte de Francis—, aunque apenas ha bebido, así que no sé cómo se ha podido achispar.

—¡Que no estoy borracho!

—Le doy la razón a Toni: no está borracho —pasó un brazo por el hombro de Gilbert—, ¿no recordáis lo que sucedió la última vez que Toni se emborrachó y trajo a un «amiguito» suyo?

Gilbert se zafó del brazo de su amigo y miró con malicia a Antonio, quien se hacía el sueco con la intención de evitar las miradas de sus amigos. De sus _tres_ amigos, porque Lovino también parecía sentir curiosidad por lo que Francis iba a contar.

—¡Claro que sí! Trajo a su cuñado —soltó una carcajada—. ¡Kesesese! ¡No me extraña que a día de hoy te siga odiando!

—¿Qué le has hecho a Govert? —preguntó Lovino con disgusto.

—¡Nada! ¡No le hice nada! —protestó— Sólo… me dejé llevar un poco por el alcohol…

Lo primero que se imaginó Lovino fue a Antonio intentando violar a Govert. Joder, si la imagen de las tortugas era asquerosa, aquella era aún peor.

—¡¿Qué le has hecho a Govert? —repitió, esta vez rojo como una gamba y al borde del grito.

—¡Que no le hice nada!

—¿Nada? Muchacho —dijo refiriéndose a Lovino—, este españolito le lanzó un zapato que le dejó una cicatriz en la frente.

—¡Y le vomitó a su conejito de peluche! —añadió Gilbert, reprimiendo una carcajada.

—El zapato se lo lancé porque estaba _intimando_ con Emma en la cocina y él entró y yo… ¡pues me asusté y le lancé lo primero que tenía a mano! —se cruzó de brazos, abochornado y con sus mejillas coloreadas de rojo intenso— Y lo del Conejito Fluflú fue un accidente. No lo hice adrede.

—¿Y cómo es posible que lo primero que tuvieras a mano fuera un zapato? ¿Y por qué en la cocina? —Lovino intentó no imaginarse aquello. Por muy gracioso que pudiera ser Govert recibiendo un zapatazo, la escena de Emma y su novio en la cocina era harto desagradable.

El español se encogió de hombros.

—Yo aún recuerdo la cara que puso el gigantón cuando vio a su peluche cubierto de «compota»… «¡Conejito Fluflú! ¡¿Qué mierda le has hecho a Fluflú?» —imitó Gilbert.

—Y justo ahí fue cuando entró en la cocina para pedirle explicaciones a Toni y lo vio en medio de la faena —Francis ya lloraba de la risa— ¡Olé, torero!

Lovino supuso que era normal que Govert odiase tanto a Antonio. Al menos ahora todo tenía sentido. Intentó no imaginarse cómo hubiese reaccionado él si Ludwig le hiciese tal cosa. Seguramente lo castraría.

* * *

><p>Antonio deseó con todas sus fuerzas no volver a emborracharse jamás y, si por algún casual lo hacía, que no fuera cerca de Lovino. A pesar de hacerse aquella promesa a sí mismo, la incumpliría en un futuro no muy lejano, aunque él, obviamente, no tenía poderes adivinatorios y era incapaz de saberlo.<p>

Tras dejar a Lovino en casa, Antonio volvió a cavilar sobre los efectos del alcohol. Cuando Francis se emborrachaba, a los pocos segundos ya se había ido al cuarto de baño con alguna señorita —o señorito—; Gilbert, en cambio, hacía estupideces o bromas pesadas que caían en lo pueril. Antonio, directamente, se desmadraba. Se imaginó cómo reaccionarían distintas personas que él conocía si estuvieran ebrias y, precisamente, nada más llegar a su propio hogar, notó cómo los brazos de una joven embriagada se situaban tras su cuello.

Emma estaba más borracha que una cuba. Había visto a su novia beber muchas, muchísimas veces. Al fin y al cabo, era una apasionada de la cerveza, pero jamás la había visto _así_. Y se sintió culpable, ya que lo más probable es que Emma estuviera tan destrozada que se hubiese echado a beber como si le pagaran por ello. Él, de farra con los amigos y la pobre Emma más sola que la una.

Así normal que ella no quisiera casarse con él. Era un imbécil.

Pero ella no parecía enfadada ni triste, sino divertida. _Traviesa_. No paraba de posar sus suaves —y empapados por el alcohol— labios sobre el cuello de Antonio, quien parecía incómodo con la situación. Él colocó sus brazos por detrás de la cintura de Emma, atrayéndola hacia él. Ella reía.

—Te he echado de menos —se puso de puntillas para poderle susurrar en el oído—. Te quiero.

Él no supo qué decir ni hacer. Emma estaba borracha y no era consciente de lo que decía y a él, sinceramente, lo último que le apetecía en aquel momento era estar cariñoso con ella, por muy despampanante y rematadamente atractiva que estuviera ella en aquel momento. Antes de que pudiera darse cuenta, ya se estaban besando con una pasión que Antonio casi no recordaba.

Maldición.

* * *

><p>Los rayos del sol entraron por la ventana y, sin consideración ninguna, lograron que el joven de cabellos marrones que tan plácidamente había estado durmiendo despertara. Gruñó al sentir sus ojos siendo atacados por la luz.<p>

Le dolía la cabeza. Le dolía _todo_. Se incorporó y se tocó la testa, que parecía que le iba a estallar de un momento a otro. ¿Acaso tenía metida ahí dentro una bomba de relojería? Dado que las sábanas rozaban su piel, llegó a la brillante conclusión de que estaba desnudo. Completamente desnudo. Giró la cabeza y vio que Emma, tal y como Dios la había traído al mundo, estaba agarrando dulcemente su brazo. Qué mona era cuando dormía.

…

Oh, Dios. No debería estar pensando eso. Recordó lo que había sucedido la noche anterior y puso una mueca de desagrado. No es que no se sintiese atraído hacia Emma, porque sí lo estaba y _mucho_, pero el problema era que no era el momento adecuado para estar acaramelados. Simplemente no lo era. Y teniendo en cuenta que se había aprovechado de ella (o ella de él, depende de cómo se mirase) mientras estaba borracha, la situación empeoraba más y más.

—Toni… —murmuró ella entre sueños, con una sonrisa tierna adornando su rostro.

Antonio no supo por qué, pero pocas veces se había sentido tan mal. La culpabilidad le estaba atestando golpes por doquier y aún no entendía el motivo.

* * *

><p><strong>Notas:<strong> Agh, no me gusta nada este capítulo Dx Pero era necesario hacerlo por motivos que sólo yo entiendo ù.u (no, ni yo los entiendo, ¿para qué me voy a molestar en mentir? xD) Ay, la relación de Toño y Bel es inestable~

Y sé que soy muy exagerada con las cejas de Arthur, pero me encanta meterme con él (y no, no lo odio; es más, es uno de mis personajes favoritos xD)

Y al final no he revelado de qué trabaja Govert, pero bueno, tampoco es que sea muy importante. Sólo os digo que es aspirante a notario (que no viene a cuento) y que uno de sus _tres _trabajos está estrechamente relacionado con algo que no le gusta a Gilbert~

Próximo capítulo: aparición de Gilbert en la televisión (!), Govert trabajando, Antonio y el calendario (?) y los sentimientos de Lovi~

Contador de palabrotas: ¡21!

En fin, ¡los reviews! ¡Vaya! ¡Pero cuántos hay! oAo ¡**Muchísimas gracias** a todos y cada uno de vosotros! Vuestros comentarios me animan tantísimo :'D Aunque leyéndolos me he dado cuenta de que este fic debería llamarse _Las aventuras de Tomás (el tomate rebelde) y los dos chicos _xD Como las respuestas ocupan mucho espacio, he decidido responderos por MP, excepto a los que hayan comentado sin cuenta, a los cuales contestaré aquí mismo (como siempre xD). Así que allá vamos:

Tomate: Lalala~ Quizás sí, quizás no~ Quién sabe~ (¿a quién pretendo engañar, si está clarísimo? xD)

BalnoO: Guau, que una persona que no suele dejar reviews me deje uno a mí me halaga y mucho *A* Descuida, añadiré un capítulo nuevo una vez a la semana o así, aunque dentro de poco tendré exámenes y quizás me demore un poco ^^U Soy mala, malísima, y voy a hacer que tarde en aparecer la acción (tampoco digo que se vayan a besar en el capítulo 20 y que en el 140 ya pasen la noche juntos xD)

Ahora que me fijo, los capítulos cada vez son más largos. En fin, ¡hasta el próximo capítulo!


	6. Irremplazable

_**Capítulo 6: Irremplazable**_

* * *

><p>Bien es sabido que cada quien tiene su afición. Govert coleccionaba cómics, Emma copiaba poemas que le gustaban en una libreta y Francis era un apasionado de la fotografía. Otra gente, como Antonio, se contentaba con el simple hecho de apuntar en un calendario los días en los que su novia estaba con la menstruación. Lo normal en un chico de su edad.<p>

De ser una «afición» pasó a ser una obsesión bastante extraña. El joven sabía que Emma durante «esos días del mes» anhelaba escuchar canciones tocadas con la guitarra y comer tartas. Él quería que su pobre novia sufriese lo menos posible con sus problemas de mujer, así que siempre se encargaba de hacer que se sintiera como la princesa que era, por lo que se memorizaba cada mes melodías nuevas y buscaba diferentes recetas en Internet para preparar él mismo distintos postres. «¡Todo sea por Emma!», solía animarse a sí mismo.

O eso sucedería si los óvulos de Emma no estuvieran jugando al escondite. Antonio inspeccionó la basura que tenía en casa y no encontró ningún rastro que demostrase que la dama de rojo llegase a visitarla. En otras palabras, a Emma no le había bajado la regla. ¿Eso era mala señal?

Recordó el incidente acontecido dos semanas atrás, cuando Emma se hartó de empinar el codo. No usaron protección.

—Oh, Dios… —palideció.

¿Y si Emma estaba embarazada? ¡Oh, Dios! ¡Eso sería…! Sería… ¿Qué sería? Su mente era una contradicción. Quería tener un hijo, ¿pero era el momento? ¿Emma era la persona adecuada?

Nunca se imaginó que su sueño podría causarle tantas dudas.

Pero mirándolo por el lado bueno, quizás ahora su relación mejoraría. Al fin y al cabo, muchas parejas, en tiempos de crisis, decidían tener hijos. ¿Pero qué debería hacer él? No podía hablar con Emma porque estaba en la universidad y tenía bien claro que no se iba a quedar con la intriga dentro. Si no se lo contaba a alguien, explotaría.

La primera persona que le apareció en la mente era Francis. ¡Él seguro que sabía de todo aquello! Pero tanto Francis como Gilbert habían estado en paradero desconocido durante varios días, uno por «viajes de negocios» y el otro por motivos que preferiría seguir ignorando. También podría decírselo a Lovino, pero se sentía incómodo al hablar de ello con él. ¿Qué tipo de ángel de la guarda iba dejando embarazadas a las chicas?

Tras mucho vacilar, cogió el teléfono y marcó el número de Lovino. Los segundos que transcurrieron hasta que oyó la voz del italiano se le hicieron eternos. Era agobiante escuchar solamente el latir de su corazón.

—¿Diga?

—¡Loviiiino! —sonaba desesperado. _Estaba_ desesperado— ¡Tengo que contarte ALGO!

Instintivamente, Lovino apartó el teléfono de la oreja para no quedarse sordo a causa de aquellos berridos. Además, sabía de sobras que cuando Antonio quería contar «algo», siempre acababa soltándole cualquier tontería.

—Sorpréndeme.

—¡Yo…! ¡Emma! ¡Calendario! —vociferaba al borde de un ataque de nervios.

—No he entendido nada —entornó la vista exasperado, preguntándose cómo era posible que alguien como Antonio siguiese vivo.

—¡Es que por teléfono es difícil de explicar! —replicó nervioso.

—¡Joder, pues no llames! —gritó cabreado, a pesar de que sabía que Govert estaba en casa y podría matarlo de un momento a otro si osaba alzar aún más la voz.

—¡Pero es que lo que te tengo que contar es importante!

—¡Pues dímelo ya!

—¡No puedo… por teléfono! Además en tu casa está Govert y me puede oír.

Las ganas de ir a casa del español y darle una paliza fueron aumentando progresivamente en Lovino, quien ya estaba sopesando los pros y los contras de colgar y dejarle con la palabra en la boca.

Finalmente, Lovino decidió que lo mejor sería que quedasen donde siempre —su portal— a la hora de siempre —las ocho y media de la tarde— y que Antonio le contase aquello tan «importante». Seguramente le soltaría que vio a un gitano con gafas o algo similar. Antonio, demasiado impaciente, le sugirió a su amigo que se pasase por la juguetería lo antes posible para hablar tranquilamente.

Teniendo en cuenta que ya no tenía nada más de qué hablar con Antonio, colgó y dejó salir un largo suspiro. No sabía si era peor el hecho de que su amigo le fuese a contar una patochada o que él realmente estuviera esperando ir a la juguetería para verle. Aquella sonrisa tan viva y esos ojos brillando mientras hablaba siempre lograban alegrarle un poquito, pero sólo _un poquito_.

Regresó al sofá y encendió la televisión. Dado que la programación dejaba mucho que desear, puso un canal infantil y se quedó embobado con los anuncios de juguetes. ¿Qué tipo de niño podía querer un moco que se pega a la pared? ¿Qué diversión se podía alcanzar con semejante inutilidad? Luego tendría que preguntarle a Antonio si realmente alguien compraba esas cosas. Perdido entre sus cavilaciones sobre lo perdida que estaba la infancia, no se percató de que estaban llamando a la puerta. Fue con el tercer sonido del timbre cuando regresó de su viaje al mundo de las ideas absurdas. Entre gruñidos y protestas fue a abrir la puerta, tan sólo para toparse con un tipo rubio trajeado; eso sí, con una corbata rosa que parecía que brillaba en la oscuridad.

—¿Quién es usted y qué quiere? —preguntó Lovino con desconfianza.

—Buenos días, ¿está el señor Van Heemskerck? Es urgente.

—Primero dígame quién es usted —quiso agregar que no había nadie llamado «Van Nosequé» en su casa, pero quizás aquel era el apellido de Govert. Maldita gente con apellidos largos.

Como aquel hombre se negaba a dar su identidad y Lovino era un cabezota, estuvieron ahí parados y discutiendo un buen rato hasta que Govert apareció y echó a su compañero de piso con una mirada asesina. Lovino se metió en la cocina y escuchó palabra por palabra lo que aquellos dos tuvieran que hablar.

—O sea, Van Heemskerck, dile a tu novio, hermano o lo que sea el chico ese que se comporte como Dios manda —hizo pucheros—. Como que no me gusta que me traten así, ¿sabes?

—Discúlpalo —permaneció en silencio, esperando a que el otro hombre hablase—. ¿Y bien? ¿A qué vienes esta vez?

—¿Cómo que a qué vengo? Es obvio, me parece a mí —jugueteó con los mechones de su melena rubia—. Ya deberías haber entregado la historieta extra _y_ el horóscopo de este número.

—Ya he dicho que me niego. He encontrado un trabajo mejor —hizo ademán de cerrar la puerta, pero fue detenido por el pie del hombre de la corbata rosa.

—¿Adónde vas, chato? ¡Te comprometiste a terminar tus tareas de este mes!

—Y ya terminé el dichoso cómic, pero vosotros me encasquetasteis a última hora la historieta extra —clavó su mirada amenazadora sobre la faz del rubio—. Y el horóscopo ya se lo entregué a Laurinaitis el otro día.

Jugó con su corbata rosa, lanzándole miradas aburridas a Govert.

—Pues no me dijo nada.

—No es problema mío —contestó Govert, cerrando por fin la puerta.

Lovino, aún en la cocina, no cabía en sí de gozo al escuchar que Govert se dedicaba a hacer cómics y horóscopos. Quería reírse de él a carcajada limpia, burlándose con crueldad con el propósito de que aquel gigantón fuese víctima de su afilado escarnio italiano.

Y así fue.

Cuando Govert iba a volver a su cuarto, se encontró con los ojos socarrones de su compañero de piso clavándose en su piel.

—¿A qué viene esa cara de hiena? —frunció el ceño.

— Conque tu _misterioso_ trabajo consistía en escribir el horóscopo y hacer un cómic, ¿eh? —intentó no soltar una risotada— Qué triste.

Si las miradas pudieran matar, el cuerpo de Lovino ya hubiera sido arrojado a un río contaminado por heces y sustancias químicas. Govert intentó no utilizar la fuerza bruta para acabar con el italiano, así que optó por usar las puñaladas verbales.

—Quizás no tuviera tantos trabajos de mierda si no tuviera que mantenerte —encendió un cigarrillo y, tras tomar una calada, le echó todo el humo en la cara—. Recuerda que vives aquí _gratis_.

Primero se le borró la sonrisilla socarrona y luego el sentimiento de culpabilidad fue atrapando su corazón. Govert se sentía el ganador.

—B-bueno —Lovino apartó la mirada, presa de la vergüenza—, ¿pero tú sabes algo de astrología?

—No es necesario saber nada para escribir el horóscopo —dio otra calada—. Sólo hay que poner tonterías que les gusten a las niñas tontas que compren la _MegaChachi_.

¿Govert trabajaba para la _MegaChachi_? Lovino tragó saliva, emocionado. Allí era donde se publicaban las aventuras de _Tomás, el Tomate Rebelde_, así que quizás conociera a la autora. Quería preguntárselo, ¿pero y si pensaba que era un garrulo por comprar una revista para adolescentes estúpidas?

—¿Y se puede saber de qué iba tu cómic?

Las palabras que a continuación le diría Govert le cambiarían la vida para siempre.

—De un tomate antisistema que lucha por un objetivo de mierda —miró con desagrado la roña que tenía Lovino en una uña— y que tiene amigos con forma de pene.

El corazón de Lovino parecía estar haciendo lucha libre contra las costillas, porque podría asegurar que sentía un movimiento de mil demonios dentro de su cuerpo. Lo primero en reaccionar fue el corazón, luego los ojos le comenzaron a hacer chiribitas, la boca se entreabrió y levantó las manos lentamente. Estaba ante su ídolo (¿pero no era una _autora_?). El creador de Tomás. Y no sólo eso, sino que encima vivía con él. Cocinaba para él. ¡Le preparaba la comida a su héroe! Por san Genaro que desearía ser una mujer para enseñarle el escote y pedirle que le firmase un seno. Tenía tantas preguntas que hacerle, tanto que contarle, ¡tanto que hablar! Curiosamente, lo primero en decirle no fue nada afortunado.

—¡Pino el Pepino, Nana la Banana y Chicha la Salchicha no tienen forma de pene!— exclamó ofendido.

—¿Lo conoces? —se sentó en el sofá, como si nada relevante estuviera sucediendo— Han hecho una serie de animación y es popular entre los niños de seis años.

—B-bueno, he visto la serie un par de veces —mintió como un descosido—. Si me disculpas, me tengo que ir.

Lovino hizo ademán de marcharse para aclarar las ideas. No podía estar delante de Govert sin hacerse preguntas de cualquier índole y, para más inri, se estaba empezando a poner rojo como Tomás. Además, el cuerpo le pedía ser libre y refugiarse en la juguetería, acobijado en los brazos de Antonio. «¿Por qué en los brazos de Antonio?», se interrogó a sí mismo, sintiéndose cada vez más tonto por momentos.

—Alto ahí —lo detuvo Govert, colocándole una mano en el hombro para que no pudiera avanzar—. No irás a contarle nada a Emma, ¿no?

—N-no.

—Bien. Como le cuentes algo a mi hermana, te echo de casa.

—¡Que no le diré nada, leñe! —intentó zafarse, pero el otro hombre era demasiado fuerte.

—Y como le cuentes algo a tu amiguito Antonio, lo pagaréis caro los dos.

—Que sí, que sí.

Entonces le dejó marchar. Lovino se fue como alma que lleva el diablo y Govert, resignado, encendió la televisión.

Lo que estaba viendo en la caja tonta le dejó boquiabierto —literalmente— hasta el punto de hacer que el cigarrillo se le cayese de la boca.

—¿Pero qué cojones…?

* * *

><p>A pesar de que Lovino era la vagancia en persona, en aquel momento se dispuso a correr con todas sus energías y dejarse llevar por sus emociones. Tenía que contarle todo a Antonio. ¡Todo! Quería ver la sonrisa maravillada de su amigo al enterarse de que era cuñado del autor de <em>Tomás, el Tomate Rebelde<em>. Estaba ansioso por ver su cara de niño pequeño iluminándose al escuchar tamaña noticia. Sonrió inconscientemente al saber que tenía una noticia que compartir con alguien. Si ahora viajase al pasado y le contase tal cosa a su yo de hace un año, seguramente no se lo habría creído. Muy a su pesar, tuvo que cesar su carrera para comprar un par de cosillas. Tenía poco dinero, pero al menos le llegaba para adquirir el último ejemplar de la _MegaChachi _—no lo había comprado antes porque sabía que las aventuras de Tomás ya habían terminado— y una bolsa de patatas fritas. Por mucho asco que le diesen estas últimas, era consciente de que a Antonio le chiflaban. «Lo que hay que hacer por los amigos, joder».

Cuando por fin llegó a la juguetería, lo primero que notó fue una cantidad impresionante de escolares haciendo fila —o apelotonándose, a saber— ante el mostrador de Antonio para comprar un producto llamado _Shock Splash Extreme_. Estaban eufóricos por derrochar el salario de sus padres en un juguete que posiblemente sería una bazofia. Cuando finalmente se fueron todos, por fin pudo acercarse a saludar a Antonio.

—Oye, ¿qué es eso del _Shock Splash Extreme_? —preguntó Lovino, alzando una ceja.

—Ah, es un moco que se pega en la pared —sonrió, aunque parecía decaído—. ¡Mira, tengo uno de prueba!

Cogió el _Shock Splash Extreme _y acto seguido lo arrojó a la pared, quedándose el producto pegado. Lovino siguió preguntándose quién diablos podría comprar eso y con qué motivo. No podría haber juguete más aburrido en el mundo.

—Pues menuda mierda.

—No te creas, tiene su gracia.

Tal y como si hubiera perdido toda su esperanza en la humanidad, Lovino suspiró y le dedicó una mirada de falsa indignación a Antonio, quien por algún motivo parecía bastante nervioso. Lovino tenía una noticia bomba para Antonio. Antonio tenía una noticia bomba para Lovino. El italiano quería e _iba_ a ser el primero en comunicar la buena nueva.

—¡En fin, no me distraigas con tus mocos! —le dio la bolsa de patatas de mala gana— ¡Toma tu asquerosa bolsa de patatas fritas!

—¿Eh? Pero si no te he pedido una bolsa de patatas… —lo miró confuso.

—¡Ya lo sé, idiota! —cruzó los brazos y bufó— Te los doy porque quiero. Sé que estás aquí encerrado horas y horas y me supuse que tendrías hambre. Eso sí, utiliza la poca inteligencia que tengas e intenta que _no_ te pille tu jefe.

Se esperaba que Antonio se lanzase a sus brazos como un loco y que le repitiese una y otra vez lo buen amigo que era, pero nada ligeramente parecido sucedió. Antonio miró la bolsa de patatas, sonrió por mera cortesía y la abrió.

Qué decepción.

—Tengo una noticia impresionante que darte —los ojos miel le volvieron a brillar con intensidad.

—Si no te importa, ¿podría decirte yo primero lo mío? Al fin y al cabo, para algo te he llamado.

Estaba inesperadamente serio. Extraño. Lovino se sintió un poco mal al ver cómo tácitamente las palabras de Antonio le estaban acusando de egoísta o, incluso, de insensible. Quizás, después de todo, el español no le iba a contar que vio un gitano con lentes, sino algo importante.

—A ver, cuéntame tu «notición» —dejó la revista en el mostrador y se apoyó en este, observando detenidamente al juguetero.

—Creo que Emma está embarazada.

Ninguno de los dos podría asegurar si el tiempo se paró de repente o, simplemente, una muralla de silencio se había interpuesto entre ambos. Antonio quería escuchar alguna respuesta por parte de Lovino, pero él estaba demasiado ocupado degollándose el cerebro ante tales declaraciones. ¿Emma embarazada? No se lo podía creer. Y una pequeña parte egoísta del italiano le obligó a que no se lo creyese. ¿Qué sucedería con él si Antonio tenía un hijo? Posiblemente se concentraría en su retoño y lo dejaría a él de lado. Volvería a estar solo, sin Emma. Sin Antonio. Sobre todo _sin_ Antonio.

Quizás fue ahí cuando se dio cuenta de que Antonio no era suyo. Que trabajase en una juguetería no significaba que él también fuese un juguete que le perteneciese a un caprichoso niño italiano. Debería alegrarse por Antonio, al fin y al cabo, iba a cumplir su sueño de ser padre.

Pero no podía alegrarse.

Iba a formar una familia de la que Lovino no formaría parte. ¿Era tan egoísta querer a Antonio para sí? Ni siquiera sabía si era normal ser tan posesivo con un amigo. Seguramente posesivo no sería la palabra adecuada, sino _celoso_. La mera idea de tener que distanciarse de Antonio por cualquier motivo le enfermaba.

—¿Pero tú estás seguro? —Lovino ya estaba tan blanco como los polvos que consumía Govert.

—No al cien por cien, pero… —clavó la mirada en el suelo— No le ha bajado la regla…

—¡Pero quizás sea un retraso por cualquier cosa! —se apresuró a decir mientras disputaba una lucha contra su cerebro para no atropellarse a sí mismo a la hora de hablar— Además, ¿cómo lo sabes? ¿Te lo ha dicho ella?

—No, pero pasaron más de veintiocho días desde la última vez que tuvo la menstruación. Lo sé porque lo apunto en un calendario —matizó—, además revisé la basura por si había «cosas de mujeres», pero no había nada.

—Espera —su cara de incredulidad no pasó inadvertida ante Antonio—, ¿qué has hecho QUÉ?

—¿Apuntar en un calendario? ¿Mirar la basura?

—Estás enfermo —dio un par de pasos hacia atrás para evitar cualquier contacto con el juguetero. ¿Y si no se había lavado las manos?—. ¡Eso es una guarrada! ¡¿Pero tú no tienes escrúpulos, so cerdo?

Antonio echó una carcajada bastante sosilla y le explicó a Lovino su obligación moral de cuidar de Emma cuando estuviese en «aquellos días del mes». Le contó con sumo detalle cada una de las cosas que hacía para alegrarle la vida a su novia y lo primero que sintió Lovino ante una conducta tan cariñosa no fue otra cosa sino _envidia_.

Tenía envidia de Emma.

—Pero no es que me importe que Emma esté embarazada o no, sino las dudas que tengo. ¿Por qué ahora de golpe tengo tantas? —se sujetó la cabeza de forma melodramática— ¡¿Por qué ahora?

—Porque es _normal_ que tengas dudas, así que no te estreses —dudaba sobre si añadir un sonoro «¡idiota!» al final de la frase o dejarla tal cual.

—¡¿Pero cómo no me voy a estresar? ¡Que voy a ser padre!

—Eso aún no lo sabes —replicó, ya irritándose con el comportamiento irracional de aquel juguetero loco—. Es más, estoy seguro de que te estás agobiando por una tontería.

«O eso espero», añadió Lovino en su mente. Ahora ya podía comprender más a Emma cuando rechazaba la idea de tener hijos. Sus pensamientos se vieron inmediatamente interrumpidos cuando sintió el masticar incesante —y asqueroso— de Antonio al zamparse las patatas fritas.

—¡Si no soy un buen novio, ¿cómo pretenderé ser un buen padre? —hablaba mientras masticaba, así que su mensaje no estaba un tanto distorsionado— ¡Emma me va a dejar y me tendré que quedar a vivir en esta juguetería!

—Joder, qué cansino… —entornó la mirada — Ya te he dicho que no eres un mal novio. ¿Qué tipo de hombre se preocupa tanto por su novia cuando tiene la regla? ¡Joder! Si mi novia tuviera la regla, me iría de casa hasta que se le pasase.

Todos los años de convivencia con su madre le sirvieron para aprender una cosa: las mujeres cuando están en su período son peligrosas y coléricas. Su progenitora en concreto se quejaba a lágrima viva diciendo que tenía los sentimientos a flor de piel, pero en opinión de Lovino, todo aquello se limitaba a un tipo muy extraño de locura que brotaba una vez al mes y amargaba la vida de los hombres durante unos cuantos días.

—Y que sepas que Emma no te dejaría ni en un millón de años. Y si lo hiciera, sería tonta.

—¿Por qué sería tonta? —oreguntó Antonio con curiosidad y con la boca aún llena de patatas.

—No sé —contestó con sarcasmo. Sus mejillas se tornaron escarlatas, aunque no entendía bien a qué venía aquella vergüenza tan repentina.

—Venga, no seas así —dejó la bolsa y se limpió la boca con la manga de la camisa—. Dímelo.

Sintió la mirada curiosa de Antonio clavándose en él, expectante ante cualquier respuesta. Lo más probable es que supiera de sobra lo que Lovino le pretendía decir, pero se estaba haciendo el sueco para poder escuchar algunas palabras bonitas y motivadoras.

O quizás simplemente era tonto.

—Ya te lo he dicho varias veces —se dio media vuelta y apoyó los codos en el mostrador. Al menos así su rubor no sería percibido— y me _niego_ a repetirlo.

Pero el maldito Antonio tuvo que fastidiar la pose interesante y casual de Lovino de la forma más absurda posible: saliendo del mostrador y colocándose delante de su amigo.

—Dímelo —Lovino no supo si aquello era una orden o una súplica, pero no le gustaba nada el tonito de Antonio ni su sonrisa confiada.

—Sería tonta porque aunque seas un capullo integral, a veces eres más o menos considerado y todos sabemos que a las mujeres les gustan los pesados como tú —dijo rápidamente, evitando respirar entre palabra y palabra.

La sonrisilla de Antonio no tardó en plasmarse en su rostro.

—Como no borres esa sonrisa tan estúpida de tu careto, te juro que te arrepentirás —puso un mohín de asco, a lo que Antonio respondió con una carcajada— ¡Te estoy diciendo que pares!

Pero la presencia del peluche del tomate Tomás en la juguetería debía de haber afectado a Antonio, ya que su grado de valentía —u osadía— aumentó al no obedecer a Lovino. Así que él, ya considerablemente irritado, cogió de la pared el moco de nombre rimbombante e incoherente y se lo arrojó al español con furia.

Le dio en toda la cara.

—¡_Joé_, Lovino! —protestaba mientras intentaba sacarse el moco de la cara— ¡Que el moco este es pegajoso!

—No me digas —su tono estaba cargado de sarcasmo y su mirada, de victoria.

Cuando por fin logró quitar el _Shock Splash Extreme_ del rostro, le dedicó un gesto resignado a Lovino. En el momento en el que el italiano pensaba regocijarse, otro cliente entró en el local. Más bien, una _clienta_. Se trataba de una adolescente normal y corriente que simplemente venía a comprar un «Splash Moco» para su hermano pequeño. No paraba de sonreírle a Antonio y le dirigía miradas furtivas que en ocasiones rozaban la lascivia.

Qué descarada.

Lovino no pudo sentirse mejor cuando vio a la chica marchar por la puerta. Se despedía de Antonio con la mano, tal y como si se conocieran de toda la vida. El italiano frunció el ceño. ¡Cuántas confianzas se tomaba la gente!

—¿Conocías de algo a esa chica?

—¿Yo? No —se encogió de hombros— ¿Por qué lo dices?

—Tanta sonrisa no es normal —cruzó los brazos— Me pregunto qué diría Emma si te viera tan… tan.

—Si Emma me viera «tan…tan» —soltó una risilla burlona al decir eso—, se pensaría que estaba siendo amable con una clienta. Nada más.

Iba a replicar, pero Antonio ya lo había vuelto a interrumpir.

—Por cierto, ¿qué me querías decir antes? Dijiste que tenías una gran noticia.

En la mente de Lovino apareció la visión de él mismo explicándole a Antonio que Govert era el creador de _Tomás, el Tomate Rebelde_, pero simplemente no pudo llevarlo a cabo. En primer lugar, la alegría se le había borrado de golpe tras escuchar que quizás Emma estuviera embarazada. Además, Antonio era tan tonto que era capaz de correr y abrazar a Govert, dándole las gracias por haber creado a Tomás. Entonces ahí Govert cometería una locura y sacrificaría tanto el cuerpo de su cuñado como el de Lovino como ofrenda a los dioses.

—Ah… Eh… —pensó en algo coherente que decir— ¡Govert t-tiene trabajo nuevo!

—Eh, ¿en serio?

— Sí, aunque no sé de qué. Pero dice que le pagan mejor.

— Eh, ¿en serio?

—¡Me cago en la puta, Antonio! —se puso rojo de la ira— ¿A ti te parece que esté bromeando? ¡Deja ya de repetir «eh, ¿en serio?» una y otra vez! ¡Gilipollas!

Antonio se limitó a partirse de la risa ante la mirada perpleja y cabreada de su amigo. Como forma de disculparse, invitó a Lovino a tomar algo en cuanto acabase con el trabajo en la juguetería.

* * *

><p>Qué gran día. Tenía trabajo nuevo, le había cerrado la puerta al polaco en las narices y en la televisión vio uno de sus programas favoritos. Pero lo mejor, sin duda, era su empleo. Era lo que siempre había soñado, ya que…ya que…<p>

Vale, su trabajo era una mierda. Y su uniforme rosa con lunares verde chillón era horrendo, por no mencionar aquel sueldo tan pobre. Al menos ganaba más que en la _MegaChachi_.

¿Pero de qué le valía pensar en lo desastrosa que era su vida? Ante él estaba la caja tonta, intentando evadirle de la realidad. No podía apartar la vista de la televisión, o más bien, de quien aparecía en la televisión.

Entonces fue cuando llegaron Antonio y Lovino, armando jaleo como siempre. Subió el volumen de la televisión, pero aún así oía más las voces de los chicos. Gruñó disgustado.

—¿Y te conté alguna vez la historia de cuando Emma me obligó a tomar natillas con chorizo picado? —soltó una carcajada— ¡Fue muy divertido!

—Me la has contado como… ¿ocho mil veces? —se mostró ceñudo— Y me sigue pareciendo perturbador que la consideres una historia graciosa.

Ignorando la presencia de Govert, ambos se sentaron en el sofá junto a él y continuaron con la conversación hasta que el propietario del apartamento cogió la cabeza de Lovino y la torció para que mirase la televisión.

—¿Pero qué cojones…? —preguntó Lovino.

—Eso mismo dije yo —susurró Govert.

Antonio también dirigió su vista verde hacia la televisión, donde vio ni más ni menos a uno de sus mejores amigos criticando que los otros concursantes (¿concursantes de qué?) le habían extraviado su esponja con forma de botella de cerveza y que la situación se estaba tornando demasiado tensa.

—_¡Porque esta gentuza se debe de creer que alguien tan asombroso como yo sólo está compuesto de amabilidad! ¡Pues no, va a ser que no! —_vociferó Gilbert mientras sujetaba un pedazo de esponja en cada mano_— ¡Mi santa paciencia tiene sus límites! ¿Y sabes qué? ¡Yo por mi cervezasponja MA-TO! ¿Me entiendes?_

—_Gilbert, que yo soy el presentador… No le he hecho nada a tu esponja…_

Lovino se preguntó en qué habían fallado los señores Beilschmidt a la hora de educar a sus hijos. El pequeño era un pardillo y el mayor estaba lloriqueando en la televisión porque alguien le rompió su «cervezasponja». Desde luego, a los alemanes no se les debería permitir tener descendencia.

—¿Qué hace Gil en _Gran Hermano_…? —preguntó Antonio, aún sin creerse la situación y pálido como la cal.

Gilbert fue a la cocina de la casa de Gran Hermano y se encontró con el resto de concursantes, dirigiéndoles miradas desafiantes. Antonio sabía bien que Gilbert era un hombre conflictivo y que un peligro social como él no debería estar apareciendo en la televisión.

—Me sorprende que tú no estés ahí también —comentó Govert tras dirigirle una mirada rebosante de asco a Antonio.

Antonio iba a replicar, pero la puerta fue aporreada hasta tal punto que los tres hombres se llegaron a preguntar si le había ocurrido alguna desgracia a algún vecino mayor. El español se levantó rápidamente y abrió la puerta nervioso, tan solo para encontrarse con la cara sonriente de Emma.

—Ah… Sólo eras tú… —suspiró aliviado— Creía que había pasado algo…

— ¿«Sólo» yo? —arrugó el ceño, pero ignoró la grosería de su novio y entró en la casa corriendo— ¡Chicos, chicos! ¿A qué no sabéis a quién acabo de ver en la tele?

—A Gilbert Beilschmidt —contestó Govert con indiferencia.

—Vaya… Ya lo sabíais —Emma rió. Quería haberles dado una sorpresa—. Me estuve riendo un buen rato cuando lo vi en antena.

Antonio cerró la puerta y volvió a sentarse junto a Lovino. Estaban retransmitiendo los anuncios publicitarios, pero aun así él prefería concentrarse en la televisión.

—Ah, por cierto, hermanito —se puso de cuclillas ante él—. Me ha dicho Elizaveta que Feliks le dijo que tú le habías dicho que habías conseguido un trabajo nuevo. ¿Es cierto?

—Lovino, dile a mi hermana que lo que le dijo Feliks a Elizaveta es cierto— respondió molesto por la forma de hablar de la joven.

—¿Y de qué trabajas? —preguntaron Emma y Antonio a la vez.

—De asistente práctico del equipo de limpieza e higiene de una cadena de restaurantes de comida rápida.

—Es decir, limpias los váteres del Peponcio's —matizó Lovino.

—¡Una hamburguesería! —exclamó Antonio— ¿Y ganas más dinero con eso que con tu anterior trabajo?

—Bastante más.

—¡Es maravilloso, hermanito! —se lanzó a los brazos de su hermano, aunque él no correspondió en ningún momento— ¿Por qué no vamos a tomar algo todos juntos para celebrarlo? ¿Qué os parece la idea?

Antonio y Lovino aceptaron enseguida, el último por el mero hecho de comer gratis, ya que obviamente el paganini no sería otro sino Govert.

—Que gane más que antes no significa que sea millonario —replicó.

—No pasa nada, Gov. Yo pagaré las bebidas —anunció Antonio, orgulloso de sí mismo.

—Lovino, ¿tu hermano no es cocinero? —esbozó una sonrisa gatuna— ¿Por qué no vamos a su restaurante? A lo mejor nos hacen un descuento.

—¡Eso sería genial! —los ojos verdes de Antonio hacían chiribitas— ¡Me encantaría conocer a tu hermano!

Entonces el cerebro de Lovino se volvió a parar de golpe. ¿Llevarlos al restaurante de Feliciano? Eso sería harto peligroso. No porque su hermano fuera un loco lunático —porque no lo era—, sino por el mero hecho de que Feliciano era una persona perfecta en comparación con Lovino; más joven, más simpático, más gracioso, más gentil… Mejor en todo. Mientras que Feliciano tenía un buen empleo y estaba felizmente casado, Lovino no tenía ni estudios ni novia. Mientras que Feliciano sonreía, Lovino fruncía el ceño.

¿Para qué querría Lovino presentarles a Feliciano? ¿Para demostrarles lo inútil que era él como hermano mayor? _No, gracias_. Tampoco quería que Emma y Antonio cayesen ante el embrujo del menor de los italianos y dejasen a Lovino solo de nuevo.

Lovino quería demasiado a Antonio y a Emma como para perderlos ahora. Ellos prácticamente lo eran todo para él. Le habían hecho ver que hasta alguien tan insignificante y despreciable como él podía entender el significado de la amistad.

—¿N-no podemos ir a otro sitio? —se puso nervioso y se negó a mirar a ninguno de sus amigos a los ojos— Mi hermano es tan tonto que es capaz de dejar de trabajar sólo para charlar con nosotros.

—No seas así, Lovi —le pasó un brazo por el hombro—. Me gustaría conocer a tu hermano.

—Te estoy diciendo que no —agachó la cabeza. ¿Cómo les iba a explicar que no quería perderlos?

—Le doy la razón a Toni —Emma se levantó—. No veo qué tiene de malo ir a comer allí.

—¡Si digo que no es que no, joder! ¡Y no sigáis insistiendo!

Quedaron en silencio. Lovino se sentía estúpido, pero no podía haber hecho otra cosa. Prefería que ahora Emma y Antonio se enfadasen con él, pero al menos tenerlos cerca.

Al final decidieron escoger algún restaurante al azar y quedarse allí. Antonio y Emma parecían algo decaídos y apenas hablaban. Lovino no sabía si era porque habían vuelto a discutir, o si era por lo del embarazo (¿Emma se estaría planteando si decírselo a su novio?) o simplemente porque se habían puesto tristes al no poder conocer a Feliciano.

Sea como fuere, Antonio, en plena calle, cogió a Lovino por la muñeca y se lo llevó consigo corriendo, explicándoles a Govert y a Emma que tenían que hacer algo «urgente» y que se quedasen quietos esperando.

—¿A qué viene eso, idiota? —preguntó Lovino, colérico y cansado de correr.

—¡Me he olvidado de comprarle el clavel a Emma! —explicó apurado— ¡Y si me fuera ahora solo, sería demasiado sospechoso!

Recorrieron un par de calles hasta que encontraron una floristería. Lovino ya estaba exhausto y sentía que había perdido un pulmón por el camino; sin embargo, Antonio estaba más fresco que las flores que tan maravillosamente permanecían allí expuestas. Compró un clavel y una rosa.

—Qué clavel tan bonito —comentó, dedicándole una sonrisa a Lovino.

—A mí todos me parecen iguales —frunció el ceño—. ¿Y la rosa para qué la has comprado? ¿Para tu futuro hijo inexistente?

—Para ti —se la entregó con una de las sonrisas más brillantes que había visto en él.

A pesar de que ambos eran insignificantes entre toda la gente que abarrotaba las calles, Lovino sentía que todas las miradas se concentraban en ellos dos. Sus mejillas ardían tanto que hasta el clavel sentiría envidia por no ser tan escarlata. Nunca le habían regalado una flor. Miró a Antonio con incredulidad y la boca entreabierta, intentando evitar esbozar una sonrisa, ruborizarse aún más o desprender un aura de estupidez.

Luego se dio cuenta de que las flores se les daban a las _mujeres_ y se enfadó.

—¿Tengo pinta de ser una chica, mendrugo? —tuvo la tentación de tirarle la flor a la cara.

—Con ese mal carácter, a veces me pregunto si tienes la regla —soltó una carcajada, aunque a Lovino no le hizo ni una pizca de gracia.

—¡Tú sí que tienes la regla! ¿Qué te parecería a ti si yo ahora te regalara un tampón, una compresa, un pañal o lo que cojones utilicen las mujeres? —gritó enfurruñado, provocando que Antonio se riese aún más.

Mierda, lo que decía no tenía sentido alguno.

—¿Un pañal? —ya le salían las lágrimas de la risa— Lovino, ¿pero tú crees que las mujeres llevan pañales?

Hasta alguna gente que pasaba al lado de ellos se rió al escuchar tal ocurrencia. Lovino quería morir e ir al cielo de los inadaptados. Como Lovino no respondía para no empeorar las cosas, Antonio le volvió a pasar un brazo por el hombro y juntó sus cabezas.

—Ay, Lovino, ¿pero tú te crees que sólo las mujeres tienen derecho a recibir cosas bonitas? —le acarició la cabeza— No sé por qué, pero cuando te negaste a que fuéramos al restaurante de tu hermano, me dio la ligera impresión de que me ocultabas algo.

—Y como no sabías de qué se trataba, me regalas una flor. Gran capacidad para relacionar conceptos, la tuya.

—No es eso. Parecías triste, así que aprovechando que le tenía que comprar el clavel a Emma, te compré una rosa a ti. ¡Anímate!

—No me voy a animar _porque_ no estoy triste _porque_ no te oculté nada —dijo rápidamente a la par que alejaba al español de sí.

—¿Entonces por qué estabas tan triste? —ahora estaba inusualmente serio, mirándolo con unos ojos afilados.

—¿Pero estás sordo? ¡Te estoy diciendo que no estaba triste!

—Sí lo estabas.

El mundo se volvió a detener. Podría contarle la verdad a Antonio, al fin y al cabo, era su amigo, ¿no? ¿Pero quién querría seguir siendo amigo de una persona tan poco confiada de sí misma como Lovino?

Pero de algún modo, quería explotar. Necesitaba soltar todas las frustraciones que tenía dentro, aunque su conciencia le estuviera gritando que no le contase nada a Antonio.

—¿Me vas a decir qué te pasaba?

—¡Me pasan muchas cosas, joder! ¡Y tú no lo entiendes! —le dio un empujón a su amigo, aunque realmente no sabía por qué— ¡Quieres conocer a Feliciano porque sabes que es mejor que yo!

—¿Pero qué dices…?

—¡Pues lo que digo! Y sabes que tengo razón —se dio media vuelta—. Y te encantará su forme de ser y pasarás de mí.

Lovino se esperaba que Antonio le diera la vuelta de forma drástica, colocase las manos en sus hombros y le dedicase una mirada firme y sensata. Entonces soltaría un discurso sobre la amistad, ambos se sonrojarían y se irían tan amigos.

Pero no. Antonio empezó a morir de la risa.

—¿Qué te parece tan gracioso, cacho de mierda? —apretó los puños.

_Tres…_

—¡Pero Lovino, dices cada cosa!

_Dos…_

—¡Lo digo en serio, joder! ¡Si es que a ti no se te puede contar nada!

—Es que primero me dices lo de los pañales y luego que te voy a abandonar. ¿Cómo no quieres que me ría? —preguntó tras sacarse una lagrimilla— Lovi, si tú sabes que para mí eres…

_Uno…_

Lovino cogió carrerilla y le atestó un poderoso cabezazo italiano al estómago del imbécil de Antonio, quien casi parecía que iba a escupir sangre por la boca. La gente seguía caminando como si nada pasara, lo cual ofendió a Lovino. Es decir, si decía que las mujeres utilizaban pañales, las personas se paraban a mirar; sin embargo, si le daba un cabezazo mortal a un joven no pasaba nada.

Menuda sociedad de mierda.

Antonio no tardó en gritar del dolor y quejarse. Había sentido cómo la cabeza de Lovino le movía el páncreas de sitio, y eso, desde luego, no era muy normal. Tras regañar a Lovino durante un par de minutos, suspiró y le volvió a acariciar la cabeza.

—Lovino, ¿recuerdas que un día te llevé a tomar algo con mis amigos?

—Como para no recordarlo —bufó.

—Te los presenté sin dudarlo. ¿Tú crees que a mí se me pasó la idea de no querer que los conocieras por miedo a que me abandonaras?

—No…

—Pues tú tampoco deberías —sonrió—. Quizás tu hermano me caiga muy bien, quién sabe. Pero estoy seguro de que no te abandonaré por conocerlo.

Quería mandarlo a la mierda, pero antes de que pudiera hacerlo, sintió cómo los brazos de Antonio lo rodeaban. Podría darle otro cabezazo, pero no quería mandarlo al hospital… aún.

—¿Sabes qué es lo más increíble de todo, Lovino?

—Dime…

—¡Que a pesar de el cabezazo, el clavel está intacto! —exclamó orgulloso.

Soltó a Lovino y ambos miraron el clavel con asombro. Una brisilla los invadía, provocándoles un escalofrío. El tiempo ya comenzaba a refrescar.

Antonio estornudó. Pero no podía estornudar como una persona normal y decir «¡Achús!», sino que tuvo que expeler todo tipo de sustancias radiactivas por su nariz y boca mientras soltaba un grito de guerra que sonaba a berrido de dinosaurio.

El clavel, tan bello y rojo momentos atrás, ahora estaba cubierto de babas y mocos. Antonio quería llorar.

—Joder, qué forma de arruinar los momentos bonitos, Antonio.

—El clavel de Emma… —lo miró con cara de cachorrito.

—Puedes darle mi rosa, si quieres… —murmuró Lovino.

—¿Qué? ¡Ni hablar! ¡La rosa es tuya! —protestó— Además, míralo por el lado bueno: ahora puedo colocar el clavel en el escaparate de la juguetería y decir que es el _Shock Splash Extreme II_.

—¡Qué asco! ¡Eres un puto cerdo! —le dio un codazo.

Intentaron limpiar la flor, pero era imposible. Parecía que los pétalos se iban a caer de un momento a otro. Resignados, volvieron adonde Govert y Emma. Antonio dudó sobre si darle el clavel o no, pero la chica ya se había adelantado.

Porras.

—¡Oh, pero qué dulce! —exclamó maravillada— ¿Fuiste a posta para comprarme el clavel?

—Calzonazos —comentó Govert.

—Eh… Emma… No…

Cogió el clavel con una sonrisa, la cual se borró casi inmediatamente.

—¿A dónde has ido a comprar el clavel? —preguntó con asco— ¿A una cochiquera?

—Quizás —soltó una risilla floja.

—¡¿Eh? ¡Y Lovino tiene una rosa _intacta_! —adoptó un gesto malicioso— ¡Qué envidia! ¿De dónde la has sacado?

Si decía que se la había regalado Antonio, seguramente la pareja empezaría a discutir por el mero hecho de que él le había dado un clavel hecho mierda a Emma y una rosa hermosa a Lovino.

—¡Se la dio su ángel de la guarda! —exclamó Antonio con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja e intentando tomar por tonta a Emma, quien obviamente_ no_ lo era.

* * *

><p>Con toda la vergüenza que podía caber en su ser, Lovino los condujo hasta el restaurante de Feliciano. Había decidido llevarlos de todas formas, pero sólo para no escuchar las protestas de Antonio luego. Cogieron una mesa de cuatro y tanto Lovino como Emma tomaron asiento, uno en frente del otro. Antes de que la chica le dijera a su novio que se sentase a su vera, Antonio ya estaba sentándose rápidamente en la silla que estaba al lado del italiano. Emma frunció el ceño. Govert se sentó en el único sitio que quedaba.<p>

—¡Cómo mola el restaurante! —exclamó Antonio— Parece caro.

Lovino colocó su rosa en la mesa, cuidadosamente intentando no dañarla. Emma dejó su flor en el cenicero, sintiendo cómo se iba mosqueando más a medida que pasaba el tiempo. Govert fulminó con la mirada al italiano, quien no entendía de dónde la furia de aquel mastodonte.

Antonio, cómo no, comentaba hasta el más mínimo detalle que le llamaba la atención.

Cuando el camarero llegó, Lovino le ordenó que se presentase ante él el cocinero. El pobre hombre, asustado, obedeció. Y en cuestión de segundos, ya estaba Feliciano ante el grupo de amigos.

—¡Hermano! ¡Cuánto tiempo! —intentó abrazar a Lovino, pero él le apuntó con un chuchillo— Ve, ¿qué tal has estado?

—Mejor que en tu casa.

—¡Guau! ¡Vuestras caras son muy parecidas! —apuntó Antonio, ilusionado.

Esa ilusión, precisamente, era la que no quería ver en los ojos de Antonio.

—¿Y esta gente quién es? ¿Son tus amigos?

—No —entornó la mirada—, es solamente un grupo de personas misteriosas que se acoplaron.

—Cierto —Emma se rió—. Somos de una organización malvada.

—Ya veo —Feliciano sonrió. Analizó con la mirada a cada uno de los amigos de su hermano—. ¡Me alegro tanto de que hayas hecho amigos!

Antonio, tal y como hacía siempre, pasó —de nuevo, qué pesado— el brazo por sus hombros y sonrió. Lovino se limitó a apartar la mirada.

—Deja de parlotear y vete a trabajar ya, leñe —bramó el mayor de los hermanos.

Feliciano asintió y, tras despedirse de Lovino y sus amigos, retornó a los fogones.

—Ya podías aprender de tu hermano —espetó Govert.

Lovino no contestó, sino que apretó los puños con rabia. Había escuchado tantas veces aquel comentario que creía que ya era inmune, pero ahí descubrió que no lo era. Le seguía doliendo tanto como el primer día.

Notó que su puño era cubierto por una mano. La de Antonio. Le estaba acariciando por debajo de la mesa, sonriéndole con amabilidad.

—Gov, tío, mira quién fue a hablar —mostró una sonrisilla—. Ni que tú y Emma fuerais dos gotas de agua.

Y seguía acariciando la mano de su amigo, asegurándole que todo estaba bien. Lovino se fue tranquilizando. Extendió la mano y, antes de darse cuenta, no sólo estaba dándole la mano a Antonio, sino entrelazando sus dedos.

Antonio interpretó ese gesto como una forma curiosa de darle las gracias a un amigo.

Para Lovino fue algo mucho más importante. Ese mero contacto entre sus manos hizo que se le pasase por la cabeza una idea tan, pero _tan_ loca que era imposible que fuera real.

Miró a Antonio con un ligero rubor adornando sus mejillas. Frunció el ceño con disgusto al darse cuenta de que no podía apartar la vista de aquel al que consideraba su amigo. No podía ser… No podía ser…

¡No podía ser!

Antonio le soltó la mano para inspeccionar la carta de vinos. No obstante, la mente de Lovino seguía torturándose a sí misma con todo tipo de palabras que hasta entonces le resultaban desconocidas.

«No puede ser… No puede ser… No puede ser…», se repetía a sí mismo una y otra vez, completamente ajeno de la conversación que mantenían Antonio y Emma sobre las servilletas de tela.

* * *

><p>Había pasado la noche sin pegar ojo y Emma, tan lista como era, se dio cuenta de la falta de sueño de su alumno, aunque no dijo nada al respecto. Ella también estaba preocupada por sus propios problemas, que no eran pocos. Todo había sido tan raro últimamente… Por la mañana había pillado a Antonio correteando por la casa alegre al encontrar la caja de compresas abierta y luego Lovino se comportaba de manera extraña.<p>

—Lovino, ¿puedo pedirte un favor? —preguntó Emma con una sonrisa melancólica.

—Dime…

—¿Podrías ignorar a Toni durante una semana entera? —ante la mirada sorprendida de Lovino, Emma continuó hablando— Quiero decir, me gustaría que estuvieras una semana sin salir con él. Es decir, no le llames, y si él te llama, ponle alguna excusa.

—¡¿Pero por qué? —se mostraba casi desesperado por obtener una respuesta.

—Es que… Cada vez pasamos menos tiempo juntos. Siempre he sido una persona independiente, así que no me molestaba que Toni saliera a tomar algo con Gilbert y Francis, pero contigo es distinto. No se despega de ti y, cuando está en casa, no deja de hablar de lo bien que se lo pasó contigo. ¡Y no es que sea nada malo! Me alegro muchísimo de que os llevéis bien —aclaró—. Pero noto que cada vez nos distanciamos más. Y no es culpa tuya, ¿eh? Sino de Toni e incluso mía.

—Pero…

—Supongo que sabrás que Toni siempre me regala un clavel, ¿verdad? —Lovino asintió— Me da uno desde nuestra primera cita, siempre, todos los días. Al principio siempre me lo regalaba con una gran sonrisa en el rostro… ¡Parecía tan alegre e ilusionado! Su carita hacía que se me derritiese el corazón. Pero ahora me lo da como quien le pasa una servilleta a un desconocido. Es algo mecánico, yo creo que ya ni se plantea por qué me tiene que dar el clavel.

Lovino quería quejarse, pero no podía. No tenía derecho a decirle nada a Emma. Al fin y al cabo, ella no sólo tenía la razón, sino que aun encima le estaba pidiendo un favor para que su noviazgo no se fuera al traste. Sólo tenía que pasar una semana sin ver a Antonio.

Una semana…

Por mucho que le doliera —por muy extraña que fuera aquella sensación—, quería ver a Emma feliz de nuevo y si para ello tenía que joderse él durante siete días, lo haría sin dudarlo.

—Pasaré de él como de la mierda —prometió Lovino.

—¡Muchas gracias, Lovino! —le dio un beso en la mejilla— ¡No sabes lo importante que es esto para mí!

El corazón del italiano latía rápidamente, de un modo doloroso que pocas veces había experimentado a lo largo de su vida. No era por el beso de Emma, ni mucho menos. Era porque iba a estar solo, con tiempo más que suficiente para devanarse los sesos y _no_ quería pensar. Se negaba a que aquella idea tan extraña volviera a pasear por su mente, porque él lo sabía. Sabía que era completamente imposible.

Porque era _imposible_ que a él le gustara Antonio.

* * *

><p><strong>Notas:<strong> ¿Sabéis qué? En un momento que iba a escribir "frunció el _ceño_", me equivoqué y puse "frunció el _coño_". Leer eso en la pantalla fue muy… desagradable y perturbador ._.

¡En fin, eso no es lo que tengo que decir! La historia ya va avanzando~ Lovi empieza a plantearse ciertos asuntos, pero sólo los plantea, ¿eh?

En cuanto al _Shock Splash Extreme_, obviamente no existe un juguete con ese nombre (o eso espero), pero he visto un montón de juguetes inútiles con nombres muy pomposos en inglés que no significan absolutamente nada. Y lo mejor es que te los anuncian en la televisión como si fueran la gran revolución en la industria de los juguetes (?). Eso sí, el moco que se lanza a la pared existe. Y sirve básicamente para eso: para pegarlo en la pared. Los niños de lo deben de pasar teta con un juguete tan dinámico.

Y Toño aún no sabe que su cuñado es el creador de Tomás~ eue

Contador de palabrotas: ¡26!

Y no sé cuándo he empezado a caer en las bromas de caca-culo-pedo-pis, pero quiero salir ya de esa fase ;A; Ah, mucha gente ha acertado el trabajo de Govert y yo, hace algún tiempo, dije que quien acertase se llevaría una galleta. ¿Problema? Sólo tengo una galleta, así que pensé en el método más justo de todos: me comeré yo la galleta 8D Y ahora termino este testamento agradeciéndole a todo el mundo que haya comentado o añadido la historia a favoritos. ¡Muchas gracias, me animáis mucho! Ahora, respondo a los reviews que no tengan cuenta:

La chiqui: Bueno, ya he advertido que en un comienzo la historia iba a ser España/Bélgica y, como bien dicen, quien avisa no es traidor xD Pero bueno, ya se empiezan a ver los toques España/Romano, ¿no? Y a partir de ahora tardaré un poco en actualizar porque tengo exámenes ^^" ¡Muchas gracias por el review!

Moonplata: ¡Me alegro de que te encante! :'D Siempre me he preguntado de dónde viene la expresión "molar un huevo". Yo cuando abro el frigorífico y veo un huevo no pienso "¡ey, un huevo! ¡cómo mola!" *shot* En fin, ¿entonces te gustan? Aiish, que digas que molan me alegra *u* ¡Muchas gracias por el review!

BalnoO: ¡Hola! ^^ ¿M-majestuoso? ¿Eso no será pasarse un poco? :'3 La verdad es que la escena de Toño y Emma me resultó un poco desagradable xD Pero lo he escrito por un buen motivo 8D Opino lo mismo, Tomás debería convertirse en un anime de bajo presupuesto. Cosas peores se han visto en la tele xD En este fic Rode y Gil no estarán juntos, más que nada porque son personajes muy pero muuuy secundarios (sobre todo Rode xD). ¡Cuídate mucho tú también! ¡Muchas gracias por el review!

Hitsuji: ¡Por fin alguien que lo comprende! :'D Que Antonio tenga novia es importante para el desarrollo de este fic, y la única chica que está cerca de él en el canon es Bélgica, así que no tenía otra opción xD Tomás es el verdadero protagonista de esta historia, cada vez lo tengo más claro x'D Y me anima tanto que digas que te gusta como escribo *A* (hace poquito que hago fics, así que me alegra escuchar/leer eso) ¡Muchas gracias por el review~!

Por cierto, en un examen de Inglés había que hacer una redacción sobre un objeto para vender. Yo hice la redacción sobre un peluche del tomate Tomás y la profe hasta me dejó hacer una ilustración :'D

¡Y eso es todo por hoy! ¡Hasta el próximo capítulo~! ;3


	7. Una semana

_**Capítulo 7: Una semana**_

* * *

><p><strong>Día 1<strong>

Miró el teléfono móvil con preocupación. Era extraño que Lovino no le cogiera la llamada. Primero pensó que quizás su amigo estaba haciendo de vientre o duchándose, pero comprobó que seguramente se equivocaba, ya que, cuando cuarenta minutos después volvió a llamar, nadie le respondió.

Oh, Dios, ¿y si le había pasado algo? ¿Y si Govert lo mató por haberle comido el queso de Gouda? Tenía que mantener el control. No podía permitir que los nervios tomasen rienda de sus actos. Debía mostrarse frío y analizar la situación de la manera más objetiva y realista posible.

—Toni, ¿por qué estás temblando? —preguntó Emma mientras cogía leche de la nevera.

—Lovino no me coge el teléfono —explicó preocupado.

—Tranquila, Madre Toña, tu niño está bien —dijo con tono burlón.

—¿Cómo lo sabes?

—¿Porque acabo de pasar la tarde con él en la biblioteca, quizá? —bebió la leche de un trago— No sé si te acuerdas, pero le doy clases de francés.

Antonio, ignorando las sabias palabras de Emma, volvió a coger el teléfono móvil y le envió dos mensajes de texto (por si las moscas) al italiano. ¡Tenía que decirle que había conseguido entradas para el preestreno de _Tomás, el Tomate Rebelde: La película_! Su jefe le había dado un montón de entradas para que se las regalara a los clientes que más gastaran en la juguetería, pero Antonio, corrompido por la ambición, cogió dos para él. Nadie se percataría jamás de su pequeña travesura.

—No contesta… —suspiró— Bueno, llamaré a Gov.

—Mi hermano está trabajando.

Quizás Govert se había llevado a Lovino consigo a la hamburguesería _Peponcio's_ y, mientras Antonio moría de preocupación, él estaría comiéndose una hamburguesa de pollo con dos hojas de lechuga, con extra de cebolla y sin pepino, la favorita del italiano.

—Pero Toni, no te agobies —dejó el vaso en el fregadero y le acarició la mejilla—. ¿Por qué no aprovechamos y pasamos un ratito tú y yo? ¡Hace siglos que no salimos solos!

—Uff… No sé… —se rascó la cabeza— Ahora deben de estar dando _Gran Hermano_, ¿no? Quiero saber cómo le va a Gil.

—Están dando la repetición de ayer —Emma apretó los labios—. La gala es esta noche.

—Pero aun así…

—Si no quieres salir conmigo dilo y punto —clavó su mirada penetrante en los ojos verdes de Antonio—. Sé sincero.

No pudo evitar sonreír al sentir aquella mirada tan peculiar que le lanzaba Emma en ocasiones. No porque le gustase sentirse amenazado por su novia, sino por el hecho de que aquella mirada se la dedicaba especialmente en «aquellos días del mes».

—¿Te apetece comer dulces? —preguntó maravillado.

—No cambies de tema…

—Si te apetecen, podría prepararte algo con cabello de ángel —sonrió—. ¡O con mermelada! Sé que te encanta la mermelada.

Por mucho que le fastidiase que su novio la estuviera ignorando, lo cierto es que sintió su estómago rugir al escuchar aquellas propuestas. Y para qué mentir, se le estaba haciendo la boca agua.

—B-bueno… —se rascó la barbilla, sonrojándose al escuchar el sonar de sus tripas— Sí que me apetece…

Los ojos de Antonio comenzaron a rezumar júbilo. En ocasiones normales, Emma le habría dicho con un tono jocoso que él la quería cebar para engordarla y luego dejarla por estar rellenita, a lo que él contestaría con un empalagoso «yo te quiero estés como estés». Pero en aquellos días tan especiales para las mujeres, ella se limitaba a aceptar los postres que tan amablemente le ofrecía su novio.

El corazón de Antonio no podía estar más aliviado. Definitivamente, Emma no estaba embarazada. Debería ser una mala noticia para él, pero no pudo evitar alegrarse. Quizás en el fondo ella tenía razón y aún no estaban preparados para emprender la aventura de ser padres.

* * *

><p><strong>Día 2<strong>

Miró el teléfono móvil con preocupación. Antonio ya estaba siendo un loco de atar y le había enviado varios mensajes tan ridículos que no pudo sonreír con un deje de ternura al leerlos. Algunos eran simples: _"¿Estás en casa?_" o _"¡Lovi! Quedemos_" y otros, directamente, rozaban la chaladura: "_¿Estás muerto? ¡Dime que no la has espichado, Lovino!_". Y el peor de todos, sin duda alguna, fue: "¡LOVINO, SI ESTÁS ENFADADO CONMIGO, TE SUPLICO QUE ME PERDONES! ¡NO ME GUARDES RENCOR POR EL CHISTE DE LA MARIQUITA!"

Obviamente, todos los mensajes estaban repletos de emoticonos estúpidos y tal cantidad de faltas ortográficas y abreviaturas que harían palidecer a cualquier persona con un mínimo de apego a la buena escritura. Y lo del chiste de la mariquita sobraba. Unos días atrás, estaban caminando por la calle y vieron un colgante con una mariquita. Antonio empezó a reírse y, tratando a Lovino como si estuviera ciego, explicó que había un colgante con una _mariquita_. Luego, para hacerse aún más el gracioso, añadió un «¡como tú!», haciendo alusión a la homosexualidad inexistente de Lovino, que se limitó a darle un codazo e insultarle por ser tan inmaduro. ¡Él no era _mariquita_!

Una parte de él quería responder a aquellos mensajes tan estrambóticos, pero sabía que no podía. Tenía que ignorar a Antonio durante una semana entera.

—Siete días, que se dice poco… —murmuró a la par que releía los SMS y esbozando sonrisillas melancólicas con cada uno de ellos— Este Antonio es más tonto…

¿Entonces qué iba a hacer durante tanto tiempo solo? Dio por hecho que Emma estaría pegada a Antonio como una lapa, así que ya descartó la mera idea de quedar con ella.

¡Y la tele era una mierda! Sólo aparecían viejas parloteando sobre la vida de artistas, como si les incumbiese o tuvieran relación directa con aquellas personas. No tenía libros que leer, así que tampoco podría recurrir a la lectura como medio para distraerse. Obviamente, el ordenador siempre estaba ocupado por el tulipancio.

El tulipancio…

Se había prometido a sí mismo que no volvería a llamar por aquel mote tan horrendo a Govert, ya que tenía que guardarle un mínimo respeto al creador de Tomás. Le atormentaba tener que esperar una semana entera para comunicarle tamaña noticia a Antonio. ¿Por qué diantres no se lo dijo cuando tuvo oportunidad? Encima Govert estaba en el trabajo y no podía preguntarle nada a su ídolo.

Estaba solo. Odiaba esa sensación a la que, por otra parte, tan acostumbrado estaba. Aunque nunca hablara con Govert, le consolaba que estuviera en su habitación, porque al menos sabía que había alguien en casa. Pero ahora ni eso.

Aunque… ¿Y si entraba en el cuarto de Govert? Siempre tuvo una enfermiza fascinación por saber qué ocultaba aquel _buen hombre_ en su habitación. Soltó una risita que, si bien él consideraba ladina, sonaba bastante pueril y se introdujo discretamente en su objetivo.

Se sentía un espía.

Para vivir en un apartamento relativamente espacioso, la habitación de Govert era un cuchitril de mala muerte. Estaba repleto de pósters de niñas chinas o japonesas sacadas de cómics raros, peluches feos, CD del año de la pipa de artistas tan juveniles como Paul Anka, Adriano Celentano, El Dúo Dinámico o Jacques Brel. También había figuritas de personajes de series desconocidas para la gente normal y libros un tanto raros acerca de temas bastante variopintos: desde novelas eróticas hasta guías micológicas.

Todo era muy perturbador.

De pronto, su vista se clavó en un peluche con forma de excremento sonriente. Estaba colocado en una estantería al lado de una ardilla, un gatito y el que supuso que sería Conejito Fluflú. Sintió un escalofrío. Aquel peluche un día estuvo impregnado del vómito de un Antonio ebrio. Qué asco.

—¿Por qué tiene un peluche con forma de mierda? —lo cogió y lo inspeccionó. En una esquina aparecía bordado un nombre: Antonio.

Conque Govert tenía una hez de peluche llamada Antonio. Qué desagradable. Comprobó si los otros peluches también tenían algo bordado, y efectivamente, lo tenían. En el gatito ponía «Emma» con unas letras rosas bastante adorables y en la ardilla, «Lovino», con una caligrafía un tanto sosa.

Lovino ignoró el detalle de que detestaba las ardillas y acarició a su tocayo de peluche. Quizás hasta alguien como Govert tuviera un lado tierno.

Aunque el excremento llamado Antonio le seguía desconcertando.

* * *

><p><strong>Día 3<strong>

El hada de la mala suerte empezó a llamar a la puerta. Los dos hombres se miraron fijamente, manteniendo un debate no verbal sobre quién iría a abrir. La puerta comenzó a ser aporreada, lo cual indicó que no se trataba del hada de la mala suerte, sino de un ser incluso peor.

—¡Mierda! —exclamó Lovino, temblando como un flan, en un susurro— ¡Ya está el pesado de mierda aquí otra vez! ¡Tú, haz algo!

Y aporreaba la puerta.

—Es la _cuarta_ vez que viene esta semana —masculló Govert. Una parte de él le decía que cogiera el cuchillo cebollero y cometiera una locura, pero el asco que le provocaría ver todo el suelo sucio se lo impidió.

Y seguía aporreando la puerta.

—¡Pues haz algo!

_¡Pum, Pum, Pum!_

—¿Le doy una paliza?

—¡No!

_Ding Dong._

—Como si ahora solucionara algo llamando al timbre —dijo Govert con un deje incrédulo—. Hay que ser tonto…

Govert se alzó y con sus zancadas de gigante se situó ante la puerta en cuestión de segundos. La miró fijamente, tomó respiración y la abrió.

Ahí estaba Antonio, tan desesperado como siempre. Nada más ver a Govert, esbozó una sonrisa relajada y le dirigió una mirada cargada de esperanza.

—¿Y Lovi…?

—Se murió —hizo un ademán de cerrar la puerta.

—¡No ha muerto! —dio un puñetazo en la pared, furioso. Govert dio un paso hacia atrás inconscientemente, pues el semblante iracundo de Antonio le resultaba demasiado inusual— ¡Dime dónde está! ¿Por qué no coge cuando le llamo? ¿Por qué no responde a mis mensajes? ¡¿Qué le ha pasado?

—¡Déjame cerrar!

—¡No te voy a dejar cerrar hasta que me respondas! —evitó que la puerta se cerrase al colocar el pie. Govert ya se estaba empezando a acostumbrar a aquel gesto.

Intentó colarse en el apartamento, pero Govert se lo impedía. Si algo tenía que reconocerle a aquel imbécil, es que era muy obstinado. Cuando Antonio se obcecaba, no había quien lo parase. Sin embargo, por muy fuerte que fuese el espíritu del español, el cuerpo de Govert le daba mil vueltas en cuestión de fuerza, así que tras un poco batallar consiguió deshacerse de él. Estaba cansado de tanto pelear con Antonio. La situación estaba adquiriendo un toque absurdo. El día anterior, Lovino y Govert decidieron pedir una pizza y justo cuando el propietario del piso abrió la puerta para coger la pizza, vio que Antonio, mal escondido detrás del pobre repartidor, intentó colarse para ver qué le sucedía al italiano.

—¡Y que no te vuelva a ver por aquí, acosador de mierda! —espetó antes de cerrar.

* * *

><p><strong>Día 4<strong>

— _Mi princesa, levántate_ —tocaba la guitarra mientras cantaba, sentado al borde de la cama y arrastrando tanto como podía las notas—. _Buenos días por la mañana_, _mu-ñe-ca_.

Emma, que no sabía si aquel era el grito que anunciaba una Tercera Guerra Mundial o simplemente Antonio intentando demostrar que soltaba más gallitos que una granja prusiana, bostezó e intentó desperezarse, sonriendo ante la visión de su novio cantándole de buena mañana.

—Vaya, qué animado te veo hoy —volvió a bostezar—. ¿Me he perdido algo?

—¡Vaya que si te has perdido algo! —cogió el móvil y se lo mostró a la joven— ¡Mira, le he hecho una foto a _un gitano con gafas_! Mi sueño se ha hecho realidad.

—Boh, qué chorrada —reía a carcajadas mientras él le acariciaba la cabellera.

—¡Me muero por enseñárselo a Lovi! —exclamó sonriente. Emma se enfurruñó tras oír tal declaración y se lanzó en brazos de su novio, apoyando su cabeza en el pecho.

La guitarra cayó al suelo. Si no fuera porque el pobre instrumento fue creado cuando Matusalén era un jovial adolescente, Antonio habría montado en cólera. Aun así, le dolió ver a su pobre guitarra —se llamaba Manuela— en el suelo, pero justo cuando iba a protestar, los labios de cierta belga lo callaron. La técnica del «beso que todo lo calla» era de Antonio, pero Emma se lo apropió al cabo de unos meses de relación con el español. Era realmente eficaz.

—Deja a Lovino tranquilo —dijo tras concluir el beso—. Al final va a pensar que lo acosas.

—¡No lo acoso! ¡Sólo me preocupo por él! —se levantó de la cama y recogió su guitarra— Y que sea la última vez que haces que Manuela caiga al suelo.

—Manuela está celosa porque últimamente pasas más tiempo con Lovino que con ella —contestó ladina, esbozando una sonrisa felina.

—Ya, claro —se empezó a reír—. Te lo ha dicho ella, ¿no?

Emma suspiró. No supo si Antonio no captó el mensaje o simplemente se estaba haciendo el sueco.

—Por cierto, hoy inauguran una tienda de ropa nueva —se incorporó y miró a Antonio con ojos de minino ilusionado—. ¿Podemos ir?

—Claro que sí —asintió—, ¿van a venir los pomposos?

—Se llaman Elizaveta y Roderich —aclaró. Quiso mantenerse seria, pero fracasó— y no, no van a venir.

—¿Entonces puedo invitar a Lovi?

—No.

—¿Pero por qué?

—Toni, comprende que quiera pasar tiempo contigo —adoptó un gesto triste—. Solamente contigo.

—Está bien… —se resignó— Lovino no vendrá…

Emma sonrió victoriosa. Sentía pena por Lovino, porque al fin y al cabo, él no tenía culpa de nada y seguramente ahora estaría solo en casa, aburrido como una ostra. «Espero que aproveche el tiempo y estudie francés… Y de paso, que intente hablar un poco con mi hermano, ¡a ver si hacen buenas migas!».

Migas era lo que tenía Lovino en la boca en aquel momento, lo cual ponía de los nervios a Govert. Estaban _intentando_ desayunar tranquilamente, pero aquellas migas perturbaban demasiado su mente perfeccionista y pulcra. _Demasiado_.

—Quítate las migas de la cara —ordenó con un tono seco.

Lovino querría protestar, pero en aquel momento estaba demasiado somnoliento como para realizar una acción que requiriese tanta energía. Se dio golpes en la cara a sí mismo, procurando quitarse las migas y fracasando en el intento. Govert, al borde de escupirle en la cara por inútil, cogió una servilleta y le limpió el rostro. Sólo alguien como él podría tornar un gesto tierno y maternal como aquel en un ataque de lucha libre.

—¡Ay! ¡Duele! ¡Para, _porras_! —querría decir «¡Para ya de una puta vez, coño!», pero no podía permitirse ser rudo con el autor de Tomás. Con el resto del mundo sí, pero con él simplemente _no podía_.

—Pues deja de comer como los cerdos.

Se preguntaba cómo alguien tan frío pudo haber creado algo tan hermoso y glorioso como _Tomás, el Tomate Rebelde_.

Sentía el mirar penetrante de Govert clavándose en él. ¿Y si se había enterado de que había entrado en su cuarto? Tragó saliva, rezando por salvar su alma. Echó un vistazo furtivo al hombre, pero tuvo que apartar su vista al instante. Los ojos de Govert eran demasiado poderosos.

—A ti te pasa algo —espetó Govert tras encender un cigarrillo.

—No…

—No era una pregunta.

—Da igual. No me pasa nada.

Pero mentía. Estaba mal, por supuesto que estaba mal. ¿Cuántos días llevaba sin ver a Antonio? ¿Tres? Podría parecer una miseria, pero para él era una eternidad. Al principio se intentó consolar pensando que si había sobrevivido veintitrés años sin aquel español, ahora no moriría por estar siete míseros días sin él.

Pero no servía de nada. Antonio le había cambiado la vida. No quería recordar lo triste y penosa que era su vida antes de conocerle y tampoco deseaba volver a saborear el amargo dejo de la soledad.

Removió los cereales que pululaban tranquilamente en el tazón. Los miraba hipnotizado, pensando en demasiados asuntos que le seguían molestando. ¿Por qué se tenía que devanar los sesos de tal manera? Ante los ojos de la sociedad, Antonio no era más que era un chico normal y corriente. Un humano más del montón. ¿Pero qué era para Lovino? Su sentido común le decía que era un amigo. Su _mejor _amigo. Pero aquella respuesta no le convencía. Nunca tuvo un amigo, así que tampoco podía saber qué tipo de sentimientos infundía uno, pero _sí _tenía una amiga: Emma. Y desde luego no sentía lo mismo Emma que Antonio. Por la belga sentía simpatía, cariño, confianza… Y quería lo mejor para ella. Pero con Antonio no lo tenía tan claro. Era una maldita explosión de sensaciones distintas y confusas.

Quizás había distintos tipos de amistad. Seguramente Antonio no querría de la misma manera a Francis que a Gilbert.

Y ahí surgió la siguiente duda: ¿qué era él para Antonio? Siempre le trataba con tanto cariño y ternura que casi parecían hermanos. Pero él no quería ser el hermano pequeño de Antonio, sino _otra _cosa. Pero no sabía el qué.

«¡Joder, ¡qué confuso es todo!», dejó caer la cuchara en la mesa, captando aún más la atención de Govert.

—Mira, si no me quieres contar tus problemas, allá tú —espetó mientras miraba a Lovino con un asco fingido—, pero _no_ manches la mesa.

No respondió. Prefirió volver a sumergirse en el profundo y sucio mar de pensamientos que atormentaba su mente. Las ideas eran tan distintas entre sí y se sucedían a tal velocidad que Lovino no era siquiera capaz de asimilarlas. Lo único que tenía claro es que Antonio, de una forma u otra, era el causante de todos sus problemas.

* * *

><p><strong>Día 5<strong>

Emma frunció el ceño, aunque más que enfado lo que sentía era preocupación. Estaba dando un paseo con su novio por la calle, pero Antonio parecía pensativo y demasiado serio. Se aferró a su brazo, pero él ni siquiera se percató.

—Toni…

Ella se detuvo, así que Antonio, al sentir que algo tiraba de su brazo, despertó de sus cavilaciones y observó a Emma con sorpresa.

—¿Eh? ¿Qué pasa?

—Eso me preguntaba yo —adoptó un semblante apesadumbrado—. Si te encuentras mal, podemos ir a casa, cariño. No te obligues a acompañarme si realmente no te apetece.

—Estoy bien, no te preocupes —sonrió con melancolía.

—¿Cómo no me voy a preocupar, si me estás mintiendo?

—¡No te miento!

—¡Sí, mentiste cuando dijiste que estabas bien! —le soltó el brazo— ¿Por qué no me dices qué te pasa? Puedo ayudarte…

Él comenzó a acariciarle la mejilla con dulzura, agradecido por saber que pasara lo que pasara, Emma estaría allí para él. Ella, aun así, se sentía incómoda. Antonio le estaba ocultando algo, pero no estaba segura de qué se trataba.

—Qué mona eres cuando te preocupas por mí —soltó una risa ahogada.

—Se te da mal cambiar de tema —apartó la mano del joven—. Dime, ¿estás así por Lovino?

—¡No! —Emma arqueó una ceja al escuchar aquella respuesta. Antonio cada vez mentía peor— No… Bueno, sí… Claro que sí… Ya no me coge las llamadas y empiezo a pensar que está enfadado por algo, pero no sé por qué.

—Toni…

—…Y empiezo a pensar que quizás se haya cansado de mí. Al fin y al cabo, prácticamente lo avasallé para que quedara conmigo —suspiró y pasó una mano por su cabellera morena—. Pobre, seguro que nunca le he caído bien, pero por no herirme ha seguido quedando conmigo… Tengo que pedirle perdón, pero no coge mis llamadas…

Emma apartó la mirada y se mordió el labio. Sólo faltaba que alguien le escribiese la palabra «culpable» en la frente. Ella tan sólo quería pasar más tiempo con su novio, no que ahora él cayese en una depresión.

—Mira, Toni, Lovino _no _te odia —Antonio se sorprendió—, es más, cuando haces algo que no le gusta, te lo dice sin dudar, ¿verdad?

—Sí… —respondió casi sin penar. Analizó las palabras de Emma y la mirada se le iluminó al instante— ¡Sí! ¡Claro que sí! ¡Lo que pasa es que tiene gastroenteritis y le da vergüenza decírmelo!

—Quién sabe —carcajeó y volvió a tomar el brazo del chico—. Ya verás cómo dentro de nada estáis los dos juntos haciendo… Lo que sea que hagáis cuando estáis juntos.

Ya más animado que antes, Antonio sonrió tal y como hacía siempre. Emma se sintió aliviada, pero el sentimiento de culpabilidad se negaba a desaparecer de ella.

* * *

><p><strong>Día 6<strong>

Seis días. Habían pasado ya seis días y no había muerto, o eso creía él. Pasaba el día vegetando en el sofá, tal cual lo haría un cojín que no siente ni padece. Govert, desde el marco de la cocina, lo miraba con un atisbo de preocupación. Más que un compañero de piso tenía un objeto decorativo que derrochaba el tiempo viendo mierdas como _Gran Hermano_, _Tomás, el Tomate Rebelde_ o un concurso en el que aparecían niños arrojando unos misteriosos mocos a la pared.

Se sentó en el sofá, más atento del italiano que de la televisión. Aunque su rostro permanecía impasible, lo cierto es que en lo más profundo de su ser deseaba que Lovino volviese a ser una persona normal y corriente.

—Oye, tú, vas a fusionarte con el sofá.

—Calla… Estoy viendo _Gran Hermano_…

En la pantalla de la caja tonta aparecía Gilbert, que al parecer era el concursante estrella, hablando con otro personajillo acerca de sus gustos y aficiones.

—_Y ahora te voy a enseñar mi polla_ —la mostró orgulloso—. _¿No es hermosa y grande?_

—_¿Por qué me enseñas la foto de una gallina?_

—_¡No es una gallina! ¡Es mi polla!_ —refunfuñó— _Es un pollo hembra adolescente y está en una edad difícil, pero aun así es asombrosa. Se llama Julchen._

Tanto Lovino como Govert se quedaron encandilados mirando aquel programa de tan escaso valor didáctico o moral. Veían cómo Gilbert no paraba de parlotear sobre lo estupenda que era su polla, lo que le gustaba acariciarla, lo bien que se lo pasaba con ella cuando estaba solo y lo increíble que era mostrársela a los niños en el parque.

Nadie pareció preguntarse por qué un hombre soltero convivía con una gallina en un apartamento, aun si las críticas hacia el joven no cesaban en el plató del programa, donde los concursantes expulsados y otra fauna televisiva se quejaban por la cantidad de atención que recibía Gilbert. El único que lo defendía era Francis, quien se había convertido en el «protector» de su amigo.

Además, así podía dar a conocer su belleza, lo cual nunca estaba de más.

—_¡Envidia es lo que tenéis!_ —exclamó el francés, fingiendo estar horrorizado—_ Gilbert es toda una estrella y lo sabéis. Aprendió de mí._

—_¡Una estrella no se come las natillas de la gente! _—protestó un ex concursante.

—_¡Ni ronca! _—alegó otro.

—_Lamento interrumpirles, pero se ve que hemos recibido una llamada. Se trata de un tal Antonio y al parecer es amigo de Gilbert_ —a Francis se le iluminó el rostro al escuchar la noticia—. _Demos paso a Antonio, por favor._

—_¡Hola! Esto… Uff… Cómo decirlo…_ —se notaba nervioso.

—_¡Toni, amigo mío!_ —Francis desprendía felicidad por los cuatro costados. Al fin y al cabo, sabía que a pesar de la distancia que los separaba, Antonio, Gilbert y él siempre serían el peor y más soberbio trío de amigos jamás visto— _¡No sabes cuánto me alegra que llames!_

—_¡Ah, hola, Francis! ¡Sales genial en la tele!_ —se rió— _Bueno, a lo que iba. ¡Gilbert no es tan malo como decís vosotros! Sí, es un poco excéntrico, ¡pero eso lo hace especial! ¡No tiene miedo a ser _auténtico_ y es fiel a sus principios! _

A Lovino se le congeló el corazón nada más escuchar la melodiosa voz de Antonio. Casi le parecía irreal. Pensar que los dos estaban viendo el mismo programa en sitios diferentes le hacía sentirse mal. Seguramente Antonio estaba tan aburrido que decidió gastarse su dinero en realizar llamadas a un programa de televisión sólo para no caer en el pozo de la amargura.

Si es que Antonio, pese a todos los defectos que pudiera tener, era un chico noble y leal. El mero hecho de salir a defender a su amigo —una de las personas más odiadas en aquel programa— le honraba mucho y, además, hablaba tan bien. Y su carcajada no sonaba nada mal en televisión y…

Lovino paró de pensar. Sus ideas estaban tomando un rumbo muy extraño y nada atrayente. Ni siquiera era consciente de que sus mejillas estaban ardiendo. Miró a Govert, quien emanaba un aura de furia y asco a partes iguales.

—¡¿Pero qué hace ese mendrugo llamando a la televisión? —cogió el mando para apagar la televisión, pero Lovino le agarró la muñeca para impedírselo— ¡Suelta, joder!

—¡Pues no apagues la tele! —protestó el italiano— Y Antonio no es ningún _mendrugo_. Si es imbécil por algo, es por llamar para defender a un alemán, ¡pero no por otra cosa!

No sabría decir si fue en el momento en que Lovino defendió a Antonio, cuando se sonrojó al escuchar la voz del español o simplemente en todas esas ocasiones en las que lo pillaba mirando su teléfono móvil con un aspecto ausente; pero Govert pudo deducir que aquella conducta no era normal. _Nada normal_.

Lovino, tras enfurruñarse, siguió pegado a la televisión para captar cada una de las palabras que decía Antonio.

—Conque por eso estabas tan decaído… —susurró Govert, intentando tragarse toda la repulsión que le producía la situación.

—¿De qué hablas? —preguntó molesto, sin apartar la vista de la pantalla.

Lo más probable era que Lovino fuera tonto y no se hubiera dado cuenta de la situación, pero Govert no sería quien le abriese los ojos. Él no era el pastor de los buenos sentimientos ni pretendía serlo, por mucho que su hermana a veces le dijera que en el fondo era un buenazo.

—Mira, chaval, te lo voy a dejar bien claro: como hagas sufrir a Emma, te vas a enterar. Si tengo que echarte de casa, te echo y punto.

Alarmado, Lovino posó su vista inmediatamente sobre su compañero, que no parecía estar bromeando en absoluto. Los ojos de Govert no parecían tan taciturnos y plomizos como de costumbre, sino que lucían distintos. Algo que Lovino no supo cómo interpretar.

—¿De qué hablas? —repitió. No sabía a dónde pretendía llegar Govert.

No respondió, sino que se simplemente volvió a mirar la televisión. ¿Debería contarle algo a su hermana sobre aquel asunto?

* * *

><p><strong>Día 7<strong>

Por mucho que Govert comparase la existencia de Lovino con la de una maceta, lo cierto era que el italiano había aprovechado aquella semana para estudiar. No sólo había repasado y hecho los ejercicios que le había mandado Emma, sino que bajó a la librería que había al final de la calle para comprar un libro con CDs para aprender de forma autodidacta la lengua de Cervantes. A pesar de que el idioma español nunca le había llamado demasiado la atención, quería aprenderlo. Podría preguntarle a Antonio todas sus dudas y él, más que de buena gana, se ofrecería a ayudarle con una sonrisa en su rostro.

Y no, no había comprado el libro ese para pasar aún más tiempo con Antonio. Eso era simplemente ridículo.

Dado que sabía que Govert se burlaría de él si lo viera aprendiendo español, estudiaba solamente cuando el padre de Tomás se iba a trabajar a la hamburguesería. A veces Lovino se preguntaba si Govert se imaginaba historietas al ver tomates y pepinos en las hamburguesas.

Por mucho que dijera la gente, aprender español no era tan simple. Al menos para Lovino. Era difícil estar leyendo frases en español que sonaban a perversión, como _«¿Dónde está la oficina de correos?_» o «_Mi perro se llama Pancho_», e imaginarse la voz de Antonio de fondo diciéndole todas aquellas —posibles— guarradas. Pero el mero hecho de visualizar el rostro risueño del español por ver a su amigo Lovino hablando en castellano ya merecía la pena.

—Anda, ahora ya entiendo el significado de la canción _La Cucaracha_ —asintió satisfecho, aun si estaba solo y nadie le escuchaba.

Sólo faltaba un día para poder volver a ver a Antonio. ¿Qué le diría? Podría inventarse alguna excusa absurda y él se la creería porque Antonio era bastante simple. El problema de verdad residía en el propio Lovino. ¿Cómo reaccionaría al ver al español después de siete días? Si bien una semana no era mucho, para él era toda una eternidad. Pudo pensar largo y tendido hasta llegar a una conclusión muy sencilla: necesitaba a Antonio. No sabía por qué, pero era feliz cuando estaba cerca de él, hasta el punto de que él, el amargado por excelencia, a veces sonreía por las ocurrencias del idiota español.

Lo único que esperaba era que al menos Emma arreglase las cosas con su novio. Sería el colmo que le arrebatase a Antonio durante una semana y que encima estuvieran otra vez en crisis. ¿Aunque sería tan malo que estuvieran en crisis? Lovino se sintió mal al plantearse ese tipo de preguntas. ¡Claro que era malo! No quería que sus dos amigos rompieran. Se notaba que Antonio quería mucho a Emma, ¿pero ella a él? Por una vez, tuvo que darles la razón a Francis y a Gilbert: a veces parecía que Emma en realidad no lo amaba y eso era demasiado injusto.

—El imbécil ese se merece a alguien que lo quiera… —susurró Lovino, a punto de dormirse con el libro de español ante él.

Mientras un italiano sucumbía ante el cansancio, una belga aplaudía maravillada ante el talento musical de su novio. Antonio, a pesar de no cantar como los ángeles, tocaba la guitarra bastante bien y era capaz de improvisar melodías bastante pegadizas. No obstante, el contraste entre la alegría de su música y la melancolía de su mirada era evidente.

—¿Te ha gustado la canción? —preguntó sin mirarla a los ojos.

—¡Sí! —contestó con una gran sonrisa en el rostro, incorporándose en la cama— ¿También es improvisada?

—No… Es la canción de _Tomás, el Tomate Rebelde_.

—¿Y eso qué es?

—Una serie que veíamos Lovino y yo juntos —contestó con tristeza.

Emma abrazó a Antonio por detrás, posando su cabeza en el hombro del joven. Él permanecía quieto, sin inmutarse lo más mínimo.

—Cielo, ¿tanto echas de menos a Lovino? —preguntó preocupada.

—Sí —rió con amargura—. Nunca pensé que le echaría tanto de menos… Parezco una quinceañera enamorada, desde luego.

—Sí que lo pareces, sí —iba a besarle la mejilla, pero se detuvo. Seguía sintiéndose culpable y sabía que debía disculparse tanto con Antonio como con Lovino—. Se nota que le has cogido mucho cariño a Lovino.

— Sí, lo quiero mucho…

Se apartó de Antonio lentamente. Su instinto le decía que pasaba algo, pero no sabía qué era. Había una tristeza en el ambiente que iba más allá del hecho de que Antonio no viera a su amigo. Si bien durante los últimos siete días Emma y él habían salido con más frecuencia que de costumbre, había algo inmaterial que los separaba. Ella se sentía estúpida por no entender qué sucedía y él ni siquiera parecía haberse dado cuenta de que algo iba mal.

—Qué tonto es… Si de veras está enfermo, ¿por qué no me llama para que le vaya a cuidar? Y encima _tu hermano_ no hace más que incordiar —se notaba cansado e incluso indignado.

—Toni, Lovino no está enfermo —tragó saliva. _Debía_ decirle la verdad.

—¿Eh? ¿En serio? —la miró con un interés repentino. Sus ojos verdes e intensos no hacían más que ponerla aún más nerviosa.

—Yo le dije que te ignorara durante una semana —dijo firme y devolviéndole una mirada penetrante a Antonio.

—¿Que has hecho _qué_? —más que incredulidad, su tono denotaba dolor y confusión.

—Lo que has oído —cruzó los brazos. No iba a permitir que Antonio la hiciese sentirse aún peor—. Quizás no tuviera que recurrir a métodos tan drásticos si tú no me abandonaras.

—¿Abandonarte? ¿Yo a ti? —se levantó de la cama, furioso— ¿Quién era la señorita que se marchaba de compras con su amiga Elizaveta cuando su novio le ofrecía pasar una tarde juntos? ¿Quién era la señorita que obligaba a su novio a salir con sus amigos porque se sentía «agobiada» y «sin intimidad»?

—Toni, escucha…

—No, escúchame tú a mí —la señaló con el índice—. Sabes perfectamente que Lovino sólo nos tiene a nosotros, pero tú has dejado que estuviera una semana pudriéndose solo. ¡Y todo para tus chorradas de niña egoísta!

—¿Niña egoísta? ¡Antonio, no sé si te das cuenta de que sólo nos vemos al desayunar y a la hora de dormir!

Como si fuera inevitable que el destino de aquella pareja fuera otro sino el de discutir, ambos comenzaron a echarse en cara lo egoístas que eran. A Antonio le parecía inconcebible que Emma hubiese dejado a Lovino solo, especialmente sabiendo que el muchacho tenía una tendencia muy extraña a sentirse abandonado. Los minutos se sucedían y el volumen de los gritos aumentaba.

—¡Yo no tengo la culpa de que estés celosa!

—¿No? Claro, tú vas regalándole flores preciosas a Lovino mientras que a mí me das un festín de bacterias y yo no debería sentirme mal, ¿no? ¿Y crees que no me siento mal cuando me dejas sola en casa para irte con él? ¡Cualquiera diría que me estás poniendo los cuernos!

—¡Quizás estoy tanto con él porque es un buen amigo y me aprecia tal y como soy!

—¿Y yo no? Te insulta y te pega, pero te quiere más que yo. ¿De qué me intentas convencer, Antonio? —intentó no llorar. Era demasiado orgullosa como para derramar una lágrima, especialmente en aquel momento— Y Elizaveta os vio hace unos días por la calle y dice que parecíais una parejita de tortolitos. Si tienes que decirme algo, dilo ya.

—¿Yo? ¿Con Lovino? No tengo culpa de que la loca de tu amiga vea cosas raras donde no las hay.

A medida que las palabras brotaban de sus bocas, la ira y el orgullo iban tomando el control de sus cuerpos. No fue hasta que Antonio dijo las _palabras prohibidas_ que Emma salió del cuarto dando un portazo y llorando a lágrima viva. A él le rompía el corazón ver a su novia así, pero tenía bien claro que no se iba a disculpar… todavía. Reconoció que fue cruel con ella, pero Emma tampoco se había cortado a la hora de decirle lo que pensaba. ¿De qué servía estar con una mujer que ni siquiera confiaba en él?

Enterró la cara entre las piernas. Quería desaparecer de la faz de la Tierra y olvidarse de una vez por todas de todos sus problemas. O ver a Lovino. ¿Y qué si se había encariñado con el italiano? Era su amigo, así que lo normal era quererlo. Por mucho que dijera Emma, lo suyo con Lovino _no_ era una obsesión.

* * *

><p>Si una puerta pudiera demandar a las personas, la de la casa de Govert estaría constantemente metida en querellas y juzgados. No había día en el que hubiese paz y tranquilidad, no, sino que <em>siempre<em> tenía que aparecer algún lunático aporreándola. Dado que la puerta no tenía sentimientos, los únicos que podían enfadarse eran los propios habitantes del apartamento y Lovino, al menos, cumplía bien su objetivo de montar en cólera.

_Pum, pum, pum._

—Joder con Antonio… —masculló mientras cerraba el libro de aprendizaje instintivamente— Qué pesado es…

El mero hecho de que fuese tan insistente para verle a él le provocaba una felicidad un tanto perturbadora. Quizás él también era una persona importante para Antonio.

La sensación de no poder abrir la puerta le importunaba. Debía cumplir su promesa. Debía cumplirla durante un día más. No era tanto, ¿no?

_Pum, pum, pum._

—No lo hagas más complicado, idiota… —se tapó las orejas.

_Pum, pum, pum._

—¡Govert! ¡Lovino! —gritó una voz femenina y sollozante— ¡Por favor, abridme!

—¿Emma…?

Lovino se levantó del sofá y se acercó lentamente a la puerta para comprobar que realmente se trataba de Emma. A través de la mirilla, vio que la belga permanecía quieta y callada, con un semblante melancólico y con trazos de haber llorado.

¿Qué le podría haber pasado? ¿Rompió con Antonio?

—No puede ser… —murmuró. Le dolía demasiado ver a Emma dolida, pero era aún peor imaginarse a Antonio destrozado en un rincón de su habitación.

No quería pensar en esas cosas. Tras vacilar y sentir un tembleque en sus manos, abrió la puerta para que, en cuestión de segundos, tuviese a Emma abrazándolo con fuerza.

—¡Lovino! —enterró su rostro en el pecho del muchacho— ¡Todo es culpa mía!

—¿Q-qué? ¿Qué sucede? —la cogió de los hombros, obligándola a que lo mirase a los ojos— ¿A qué te refieres con que la culpa es tuya?

Emma cerró la puerta y fue corriendo a sentarse en el sofá, abrazada a un cojín. Lovino, aún demasiado estupefacto, la siguió y le cogió la mano para tranquilizaba. Ella temblaba.

—Yo fui quien te dijo que ignoraras a Toni… Y has estado solo... —se secó las lágrimas. No quería que nadie la viese tan débil e indefensa— Y como me sentía culpable, se lo dije a Toni, pero se puso hecho una fiera. ¡No viste cómo me miraba! Y acabamos discutiendo y…

—¿Y…? —ansiaba escuchar lo acontecido.

—Me dijo que no merecía la pena pasar el resto de sus días con una mujer como yo —sintió que los brazos de Lovino la arropaban.

—No lo dijo en serio.

—No sé… Pero ahora él está fatal, yo también y tú…

—No te voy a mentir, no han sido los mejores días de mi vida —cerró los ojos—, pero a ti no te negaría jamás un favor.

Permanecieron en silencio, cada uno concentrándose en sus propios pensamientos. En la mente de los dos aparecía Antonio. Novio de ella, amigo de él. Problema de ambos.

El tiempo pasaba tan despacio que ninguno pudo asegurar si habían pasado minutos u horas, pero en un momento dado llegó Govert del trabajo, sorprendido al ver a su hermana en el sofá medio abrazada a Lovino.

—¿Y vosotros? —preguntó Govert, tan extrañado por la situación que ni se quitó su uniforme hortera y chillón.

—Hermanito… —murmuró ella, mirándolo con tristeza— Yo…

—No me digas que has vuelto a discutir con el imbécil de tu novio —se sentó al otro lado de la chica y clavó su mirada en ella.

—¡Antonio no es ningún imbécil, tulipán! —se apresuró a exclamar Lovino.

Govert no se molestó en establecer una discusión con su compañero. Ya era más que consciente de lo que pasaba por la mente del joven italiano y no le apetecía sacar el tema delante de Emma. Ella hizo un breve resumen sobre su pelea con Antonio, siendo interrumpida en ocasiones por las palabras envenenadas de su hermano mayor.

—Lo dicho: es imbécil —repitió Govert con un mohín.

Lovino fue quien calló aquella vez. Era consciente de que se las pasaba insultando a Antonio e intentándolo humillar, pero por algún curioso motivo no le hacía ni pizca de gracia que otra persona se metiese con su amigo.

—Pero el pobre ahora debe de estar solo —comentó Emma, con la mirada perdida—. Encima ni Francis ni Gilbert están en la ciudad… No quiero ni pensar en lo mal que lo debe de estar pasando… Pero como comprenderéis, no seré yo la que lo consuele…

—Que se consuele solo —intervino Govert.

—Lovino, ¿te importaría ir a casa a hacerle compañía? —le acarició la mejilla— Le darías una gran alegría si fueras a visitarle… No sabes lo mucho que te ha echado de menos.

—Lovino no se va a ninguna parte —sentenció Govert, casi con un tono amenazador.

—¡Pero Toni lo necesita! Le sentaría muy bien estar con un amigo…

—Te estoy diciendo que Lovino no se va a ninguna parte —insistió—. Si Antonio necesita compañía, voy yo, no Lovino.

A pesar de que Lovino no abría la boca para nada, él era el objeto de discusión de los dos hermanos. Finalmente, Emma se autproclamó ganadora y le pidió al italiano que fuera a pasar un par de días con Antonio. ¿Pero Lovino quería hacer eso? Estaba demasiado confundido consigo mismo como para encima tener que convivir con la fuente de sus preocupaciones. Quizás pasar más tiempo con él resolviera sus dudas, pero era probable que las empeorara aún más.

Cogió una mochila vieja de Govert y en ella metió un par de libretas, un cepillo de dientes, algo de ropa y un par de calzoncillos. Se sentía tan nervioso como un escolar que estaba a punto de ir de excursión, sólo que la situación en la que se encontraba Lovino no le hacía la más mínima ilusión.

Salió de casa con demasiadas preguntas sin respuesta. Entre que Emma estaba desolada, Antonio no paraba de causar problemas y que Govert no cesaba de decir cosas raras, la cabeza de Lovino daba vueltas en busca desesperada de una solución.

—Me cago en todo…

Pero pensar en negativo no le ayudaría en absoluto. Tenía que centrarse en lo que le pidió Emma: ser el apoyo moral de Antonio en los tiempos difíciles, al fin y al cabo, para eso estaban los amigos.

Antes de darse cuenta, se hallaba ante el portal. Sólo tenía que entrar —la puerta siempre estaba entreabierta, así que eso no sería un problema—, subir en el ascensor y timbrar. No sería difícil. Entró. Subió en el ascensor. Todo bien. Faltaba menos.

Faltaba cada vez menos. Mucho menos.

Salió del ascensor y buscó con la mirada la puerta de Antonio. La miró fijamente, como si esperase que se fuera a abrir sola. Tragó saliva. Con toda la valentía que había en su cuerpo de cobarde, estiró el brazo y pulsó el botón del timbre.

* * *

><p>Tenía la cabeza apoyada en el hombro de su hermano, quien permanecía con la vista pegada al televisor. La película que estaban retransmitiendo era de una calidad pésima y los actores parecían sacados de una obra teatral de niños de primaria; sin embargo, Govert era consciente de que no podía mirar a ningún otro lado sin sentirse violento. La manta que intentaba cubrir a ambos cumplía bien su función cuando tenía que abrigar a una persona, pero no alcanzaba a tapar a dos personas, así que él permitió que la manta protegiera más a su hermanita que a él.<p>

Su _adorable_ hermana pequeña.

—¿Por qué le has dicho a Lovino que se fuese a tu casa? ¿Estás tonta o qué? —pretendía sonar enfurecido, mas parecía que de un momento a otro colmaría de besos tranquilizadores a la chica.

—No es eso —ella cerró los ojos, aún procurando conciliar el sueño—. Es sólo que quiero comprobar algo.

—¿Comprobar qué?

—Si resulta que al final he perdido.

Él continuó enfrascado en la película. Ella dormía. A Govert le gustaría saber en qué diablos pensaba Emma cada vez que hacía una locura de tal calibre. Lo que acaba de hacer era comparable a meter una cebra en la jaula de un león hambriento: el resultado sería nefasto.

* * *

><p>Quería huir y pretender que nunca había estado allí. Estaba nervioso y sentía que las piernas tenían la resistencia de unos espaguetis. ¿Y por qué se ponía así? No tenía sentido. Él no tenía la culpa de nada ni había hecho nada malo. Los culpables eran Antonio y Emma por no comprenderse. Claro que sí. Su mente estaba hecha un lío porque se había acostumbrado a la presencia de Antonio, así que si estaba una semana sin él, le echaría de menos. Como una droga. No había por qué alarmarse.<p>

Suspiró y comenzó a tranquilizarse. Se había convertido en un manojo de nervios por un motivo absurdo, desde luego. Era tan tonto que quería reírse de él mismo por ser tan estúpido.

La puerta se abrió.

Mierda.

Tras ella estaba Antonio, con un semblante sombrío. Nada más ver que se trataba de Lovino, su expresión cambió por completo. Alzó las cejas y sus ojos, antes carecientes de expresividad, se tornaron un poco más brillantes.

—¿Lo-Lovino…?

—Y-Yo… Eh… —ante el asombro del otro joven, sacó una libreta de la mochila— ¡E-Estoy aprendiendo español, así que más te vale ayudarme!

Antonio permaneció silente, incluso algo abstraído. Era complicado descifrar lo que sus ojos verdes pretendían transmitir y, para mayor inri, ponían nervioso al italiano. Antes de que él pudiera quejarse por la cara de pánfilo de su amigo, Antonio ya se había lanzado a abrazarlo. Lovino no sabía si se debía a que lo echaba de menos, a que quería desahogarse por sus continuas riñas con Emma, a que estaba frustrado o, simplemente, a que era un hombre cariñoso.

Fuera como fuera, allí estaban los dos. Solos. La libreta cayó al suelo, pero ninguno de los dos hizo ademán de recogerla. Antonio hundió su cabeza en el hombro de Lovino, pero no dijo nada. Simplemente se aferraba a él como si fuera lo único que pudiera hacer en aquel instante.

Se preguntó por qué Antonio continuaba en una relación que no le traía más que disgustos. Debería decirle que sería todo mucho mejor si Emma y él permanecieran como amigos, así todos estarían más felices. Antonio, Lovino y Emma podrían salir juntos por ahí sin que ninguno se sintiese fuera de lugar o, como se dice comúnmente, como sujetavelas. ¡Todo sería tan sencillo! Pero obviamente, Antonio rechazaría la idea por un motivo bastante simple: porque estaba enamorado. Emma era la única persona para Antonio. Ella, ella y nada más que ella.

¿Por qué a Lovino eso le molestaba tanto?

* * *

><p><strong>Notas: <strong>Capítulo muy flojito, lo sé, pero era necesario hacerlo~ Dije al principio que la historia sería leeenta, pero en este capítulo pasa una semana de golpe. ¿Por qué? Pues muy fácil: porque no tendría sentido escribirlo _todo_. Cada quien que saque sus propias conclusiones 83 Además, la omisión de detalles favorece el desarrollo de la imaginación~ *trollface*

Contador de palabrotas: ¡12!

No sé cuándo actualizaré, porque estoy con exámenes y mi casa huele a mejillones y no quiero seguir escribiendo notas porque tengo hambre y quiero ir a comer… y…y… Paso a los reviews sin cuenta. Mi estómago me lo pide.

Hitsuji: Pues tu felicidad es mi felicidad :'D ¿La cara azul? Hala, ¡un pitufo! :D Una rosa es lo mínimo que le puede dar, sería mejor si le diera un beso (aunque no vendría a cuento, pero bueno xD). Supongo que una de las finalidades es esa: no saber si odiarla o quererla. No es mala, pero sí poco ortodoxa xD Argh, ¡no quiero saber cuál es la imagen que se ha formado en tu mente perturbadora! ;A; ¡Los coños no se fruncen! ¡No se fruncen! (imagínate gritar eso en sueños xD). ¡Muchas gracias! Necesitaré mucha suerte, pero ya he comprado bastante en el Carrefour, así que espero que me baste~ 8D Oish, qué bonito ;w; A mí ya me haces muy feliz con un review, porque me animas a seguir escribiendo~ ¡Muchas gracias por el review~!

Moonplata: Son los celos italianos, que no podían tardar en aparecer xD No, no, la Esteban es quien copia a Gilbert. Él es el original xD Uy, pues si me das palomitas y zumo, yo ya soy feliz :'D Bueno, si te fijas, el español está lleno de expresiones estúpidas: "ni fu ni fa", "patatín, patatán", "la marimorena", "por si las moscas", "a pies juntillas", "pelillos a la mar"… En serio, yo no sé cómo la gente no se ríe cuando suelta esas expresiones xD En fin, ¡muchas gracias por el review~!

Nayo: ¿Cataluña? Pues sí, queda cerquita *mira el mapa* Pues me caso contigo siempre y cuando me des de comer. Odio pasar hambre D: Buah, te comprendo perfectamente. Hay tropecientos fics que quiero comentar, pero siempre me quedo "meh, dejaré el review mañana~", pero nunca lo dejo xD Yo creo que cuando Toni sienta las típicas mariposas en el estómago, él pensará que se trata de gases y descartará que sea una reacción romántica (?). No me gusta escribir escenas cursis, así que me alegra mucho leer tu comentario, en serio xD Y otra vez: muchísimas gracias ;A; Te prometo que lo continuaré, pase lo que pase. Uy, sí, los reviews me ponen contenta, pero no me hacen actualizar más rápido, porque tardo mucho en contestarlos :3 Entonces en vez de actualizar a las 20:30 –por poner un ejemplo- acabo actualizando a las 21:00. ¡Pero eso no quiere decir que no me gusten los reviews! ;A; ¡Me encantan, en serio! ¡Muchas gracias por el review~!

BalnoO: El primer paso es que se lo plantee, por todo hay que empezar~ Yo nunca veo Gran Hermano, así que realmente no sé cómo funciona la cosa xD Pero si alguien como Gilbo apareciera, yo vería el programa sin dudar ni un instante. ¡Felicidades por ser libre y no tener exámenes! ;¬; Te envidio tanto… tantísimo… *llora* ¿Mente grandiosa? x'D Mi mente puede ser muchas cosas, pero grandiosa no es, desde luego xD Uah, ¡¿un altar? Pero el altar es para gente alta, ¿no? Por eso se llama altar… (?) Y yo soy muy bajita, así que más bien debería tener un "bajar"… Aunque eso es un verbo. Además, un "bajar" supone menos material, así que a la larga saldría más barato y… ¡AGH, ya estoy desvariando! ;A; ¡Muchas gracias por el review~!

Siguiente capítulo: Antonio Borracho (no, no es que aparezca un señor llamado Antonio Borracho, sino que nuestro Toño aparecerá ebrio. Sólo es una aclaración \·u·/)

¡Hasta el próximo capítulo~! ;3


	8. Un loco de atar

**Advertencias: **La primera canción que aparecerá en cierto momento es _The laughing gnome_, de David Bowie, mientras que la segunda es _Soy Rebelde_, interpretada por Jeanette. Que conste que no es necesario escucharlas xD Capítulo donde hay que malpensar. Mucho.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Capítulo 8: Un loco de atar<strong>_

* * *

><p>Su casa jamás le había parecido tan grande como en aquel momento. Él, acurrucado en su cama, miraba fijamente al techo. Podría pensar en muchas cosas, pero prefirió no hacerlo. Era mucho mejor concentrarse en un punto perdido del techo. ¡Qué sucio estaba! Un día había estado tan limpio y hermoso ahora tan descuidado y sombrío.<p>

¿Y por qué diantres estaba describiendo el techo?

Ni se molestó en descifrar sus propias ideas. Lo único que quería era dormir plácidamente hasta que la mañana lo importunase con los primeros rayos de sol. De pronto, oyó el sonar del timbre. Frunció el ceño. Descartó que se tratase de Emma. Ella era demasiado orgullosa como para presentarse tan pronto. Lo más probable es que fuera Govert, que habría venido para cantarle las cuarenta o incluso para mantener un debate con sus señores puños.

…_Quizás era Lovino_. Animado por aquella nimia posibilidad, se levantó de la cama y fue a abrir la puerta, sin pausa pero sin prisa. Vio la figura de Lovino mirándolo fijamente con aquellos ojos tan expresivos y nerviosos mientras le gritaba que le ayudara a aprender español. Qué excusa tan pobre. Pero Antonio, por muy denso que pudiera ser en ocasiones, pudo comprender las intenciones del italiano. Primero quiso decirle lo mucho que le había echado de menos. Luego dudó sobre si elogiarle por aprender su idioma. También podría agradecerle que viniera a verle cuando estaba tan mal, ya que seguramente Emma le habría contado algo.

Pero no.

Simplemente se lanzó a sus brazos, abrazándolo con fuerza. Quería estar así para siempre con él, sintiendo su calor y aquel aroma a champú de melocotón que emanaba Lovino.

—A-Antonio… —escuchó la voz de Lovino. Le estaba acariciando la espalda con dulzura— S-si quieres llorar para desahogarte, te j-juro que intentaré no reírme de ti…

Lovino, él siempre tan poco claro a la hora de mostrarse comprensivo, pero siempre tan involucrado con los sentimientos de los demás.

—No soy una nena —respondió Antonio con una sonrisa triste—. Anda, entremos en casa.

Nada más soltar a Lovino, sintió su mirada clavándose en él. No era su típico mirar enfadado o ceñudo, sino uno indescifrable. No pudo entender qué le intentaba transmitir con aquella expresión que tanta dulzura y tristeza desprendía a partes iguales.

Pero Lovino tampoco supo interpretar el discreto rubor que se apoderó de las mejillas de Antonio.

* * *

><p>Sólo un idiota como Antonio podía preocuparse por colmar a un invitado de aperitivos y bebidas en un momento así. Lovino insistió en que no necesitaba nada, pero el anfitrión era demasiado pesado y al final el otro joven no tuvo más remedio que aceptar.<p>

Antonio volvió con varias botellas de vino y cerveza.

—Oye, ni se te ocurra emborracharte —dijo Lovino con un tono amenazador—. Si estás mal, cuéntame tus preocupaciones o esas mierdas cursis que salen en las películas, pero no te vayas a pensar que el alcohol es la solución.

—Cómo te preocupas por mí.

—¡¿Cómo no me voy a preocupar, si pareces un muerto viviente? —vociferó, con ganas de golpear a aquel engendro— ¡Mírate! ¡Mírate! ¡Das asco!

—Qué malo —soltó una risita ahogada.

Por muchas ganas que tuviera Lovino de adecentar a su amigo, se contuvo. Estaba ahí para animar al español, aunque él no se mostrase demasiado cooperativo.

—Me figuro que sabes que he discutido con Emma —lo miró con el semblante decaído.

—Vino llorando a mi casa —se rascó la nuca a la par que giraba la cara para evitar la mirada de Antonio—. Parecía triste.

Se esperaba que Antonio soltase un comentario como «¡Pobrecita mi niña!» o «Qué pena… Lo debe de estar pasando mal»; sin embargo, las expectativas de Lovino cayeron de golpe al oír el comentario del "novio perfecto".

—_Vaya_.

—¿Cómo que «vaya»? —cruzó los brazos— Eso ha sonado a un «que se joda» clarísimo.

—Tampoco es eso… Quiero lo mejor para Emma, pero como comprenderás no me pondré a compadecerme de ella, especialmente después de haber hecho tantas cosas horribles…

—¿Como qué?

—Pues como haberte prohibido que me vieras —le miró con el ceño fruncido y cierto reproche—. Me molestó que te metiese en el medio de nuestros problemas. Y tampoco me gustó que tú le hicieras caso.

—Hay que joderse, va a ser que la culpa es mía —nada más bufar, sintió la cabeza de Antonio en su hombro—. ¡Y aparta la cabeza, joder! Ahora soy yo el que está enfadado.

—No estoy enfadado contigo —sonrió—. Le hiciste un favor a Emma y punto, ¿pero, sabes? Estuve muy preocupado por ti. Pensaba que te había pasado algo.

—_Vaya_ —dijo Lovino, imitando a Antonio.

—¡Lo digo en serio, Lovi! —se incorporó y lo miró a los ojos— ¡Sabes que yo te quiero mucho!

El corazón casi le dio un vuelco al escuchar aquella declaración. Se notaba que Antonio lo decía de manera amistosa, pero aun así esas palabras resonaron en la mente de Lovino una y otra vez.

Se dio cuenta de que siempre había querido escucharlas. Quería que Antonio le dijera «Te quiero» y eso sólo podía significar una cosa. Una cosa imposible que parecía estarse tornando en realidad.

No podía ser. ¡No podía ser!

Antes de poder contestarle, Antonio ya estaba bebiéndose un vaso de vino riojano. Lovino le regañó por estar empinando el codo, teniendo en cuenta que le había dicho expresamente que no lo hiciera, pero el español era un temerario y desobedecía las órdenes.

—¡Pero qué bueno está! —exclamó Antonio, más o menos sonriente. Le ofreció la misma copa con la que había estado bebiendo— ¡Prueba!

—Y una mierda. Está de tus babas.

—¡Prueba!

—Está bien, ¡pero no bebas más! ¡Como te emborraches, aquí pasará algo malo!

—Ni que te fuera a violar —soltó una carcajada.

—¡Sólo faltaría eso! —no le hacía gracia aquel comentario. Había escuchado demasiadas historias de Antonio embriagado y no quería ser el protagonista de la siguiente— Como me hagas algo raro, se lo diré a Govert y vendrá a cortarte los huevos.

Aun si era una broma, Antonio se lo tomó bastante mal. Frunció el ceño y se bebió el vino que le iba a dar a Lovino. Volvió a coger la botella y llenó el vaso de nuevo, ofreciéndoselo de nuevo. Él bebió despacio para saborear y analizar exhaustivamente el sabor del vino de La Rioja.

—No está mal.

—Lo sé —sonrió orgulloso—. El vino español _siempre_ es bueno. ¿Pero sabes qué? ¡También tengo vino francés!

Se levantó y fue a coger un vino galo que Lovino no tenía el placer de conocer. Llenó la única copa. Al italiano no le agradaba tener que compartirla con Antonio, aunque realmente el anfitrión era prácticamente el único que bebía.

—Esa Emma… Dejando a mi Lovi solo… —tenía las mejillas ligeramente sonrojadas y no era precisamente por vergüenza— ¡No se lo perdonaré! ¿Me oyes?

—Te oigo, joder, que no estoy sordo.

Antonio bebía. Lovino pensaba. Echaba de menos aquella sensación porque, por mucho que insultara constantemente a Antonio, se lo pasaba bien a su lado. Aunque en aquel momento el muchacho se estuviera desterrando a sí mismo de la sobriedad y estuviera soltando cada vez más frases incoherentes. Se reía cada dos segundos y sus mejillas ardían casi tanto como las de Lovino.

Diez minutos después ya estaba oficialmente borracho.

Joder.

—¡Y eso que te dije que no bebieras! ¡Es que eres como un niño pequeño! —gritó enfadado.

Antonio, ignorando las protestas de su amigo, se lanzó a él con copa en mano para abrazarle. En cuestión de segundos Lovino tenía la camisa completamente manchada de vino, eso sí, también tenía sobre él a un español que no paraba de acariciarle las mejillas y toqueteárselas.

—¡Tus mejillas son tan blandas! —rió Antonio— ¡Quiero estirarlas!

—¡Quita de encima, tarugo! ¿No ves que me has manchado la camisa?

Parpadeó como malamente pudo y su mente embriagada le sugirió que se deshiciese del problema. Teniendo en cuenta que el problema era la camisa, lo lógico sería sacarla.

—¡N-no me desabroches la camisa! —berreó, tan rojo como un tomate— ¡Quita, coño!

Dio patadas al aire y Antonio, sobresaltado, se retiró de encima del italiano, aunque logró quitarle la camisa. Se levantó y fue correteando por el salón con ella en la mano, jugando con ella como si fuera una cometa.

—¡La camisa es libre! —reía a carcajadas ante la mirada iracunda de su amigo.

—¡Devuélvemela! ¡Tengo frío!

—¡Vuela al viento, camisa rosa! ¡Vuelaaa! —giró sobre sí mismo y extendió los brazos— ¡Soy un hada!

Los temores de Lovino se hicieron realidad: Antonio estaba borracho y era más infantil que los clientes de la juguetería. Quería preguntarle a Dios por qué hizo que se enamorase de alguien así de imbécil.

…

No.

¡No estaba _enamorado_! ¿Por qué tuvo que surgir esa palabra? ¿Cómo iba a estar enamorado de su mejor amigo?

—¡Ahora haré que los pantalones _también_ sean libres! —se quitó sus propios pantalones y los lanzó al aire— ¡Libertaaad!

¡Encima su mejor amigo era estúpido!

—Antonio, ¡ponte los pantalones! ¡Vas a coger un resfriado! —intentó mirarle a los ojos. No debía bajar su vista bajo ningún concepto.

—¡Para e-eso primero de-deberás atraparme! ¡Ja!

Lanzó la camisa y continuó retozando, con la diferencia de que ahora su circuito era toda la casa. Lovino no se lo podía creer. Él sin camisa. Antonio en bóxers negros.

Mierda. Al final _sí_ que bajó la mirada.

Lovino recogió los pantalones del español del suelo y fue a buscarlo. Lo encontró corriendo en círculos en su propio cuarto, aunque nada más verlo Antonio intentó escapar, pero fracasó y cayó al suelo con la torpeza característica de un hombre ebrio. Se partía de la risa, a pesar de que Lovino estaba asesinándolo con la mirada.

—Lovi, Lovi, ¿puedo contarte un secreto? —siguió carcajeando.

—Sorpréndeme —lo ayudó a que se sentase en el suelo. Lovino hizo lo propio.

—Creo que estoy borracho —le guiñó un ojo e intentaba reprimir una risita tonta.

—No me digas —entornó la vista—. Mira, no estoy de humor como para aguantarte, ¡así que compórtate como el ser civilizado que no eres y ponte los putos pantalones!

—¿Los pantalones son putos?

—¡Cállate! ¡Sabes bien a lo que me refiero! —la paciencia ya se le estaba agotando.

—¡Son putos! —volvió a jugar con las mejillas de su amigo— ¡Como tú!

Y no tardó en darle el buen cabezazo que se merecía. ¿Cómo osaba llamarle puto? Antonio parecía desconocer el concepto de dolor y continuó riéndose. Parecía una hiena drogada.

—Lovi —se incorporó de nuevo y se secó las lágrimas—, eres el hombre bala.

Volvió a lanzarse sobre él, provocando que la cabeza de Lovino chocase contra el suelo. Intentó empujar al español, pero no podía. Antonio tenía una fuerza sobrehumana. Aquellos ojos verdes lo miraban mientras le suplicaban, aunque Lovino no sabía qué le estaban pidiendo exactamente.

—Lovi… —murmuró con sensualidad mientras le acariciaba la oreja.

Aquella forma de pronunciar su nombre no le gustó nada. La sangre se le estaba concentrando en lugares variopintos de su cuerpo, especialmente en las mejillas. Era embarazoso tener a aquel hombre que tanto le estaba trastornando encima, pero aún era peor que estuviera más borracho que una cuba.

—D-Dime… —estaban tan cerca que podía apreciar el aliento vinoso.

—Siempre hubo algo que quise hacer contigo… —dijo con lujuria. Lovino estaba a punto de morir de un patatús. ¡No era normal que el corazón le latiera tan rápido!

—A-Antonio, que tienes novia… —susurró nervioso— Que no está bien…

—No me importa… Sólo quiero «jugar» con mi «amigo» —le lamió la mejilla.

¡Le lamió la puta mejilla! ¡Aquello no era normal! Lo que le faltaba a Lovino, que encima de estar confuso con sus sentimientos viniera Antonio a confundirle el cuerpo. Ya le estaban temblando las piernas y sentía que de un momento a otro iba a desfallecer.

Súbitamente, y para sorpresa del italiano, Antonio se volvió a sentar en el suelo y extendió los brazos. Lovino lo miró interrogante.

—¡Siempre quise jugar contigo a las palmas! —canturreó, más feliz que una perdiz.

—¿Qué…? —preguntó tal y como si se hallase en medio de un planeta desconocido.

Le obligó a estirar los brazos para que así ambos pudieran jugar. Antonio se recreaba feliz con las palmas de su amigo mientras cantaba canciones improvisadas.

Cuando el niño con cuerpo de adulto se aburrió de su juego, se levantó y se lanzó en plancha en su cama, observando quedamente el techo. Aquella tranquilidad perturbó a Lovino, ya que sabía que avecinaba la calma antes de la tormenta.

—Lovi, si tú estuvieras en m-mi situación, ¿lucharías por Emma? —preguntó serio, aunque su forma torpe de pronunciar las palabras delataba la cantidad de alcohol que circulaba por sus venas.

—Si la quieres sí, supongo —se levantó del suelo, mirando también al techo. Le dolía haberle dicho eso, pero no podía permitir que sus sentimientos tan confusos le nublaran el juicio o, lo que era peor, perjudicaran a Emma.

—¿Yo la quiero? —apartó la vista del techo y clavó sus orbes en Lovino.

—¡Claro que la quieres! —espetó Lovino con el corazón en un puño— ¡Estás enamorado de ella! Por muy borracho que estés, no permitiré que insinúes cosas raras.

No respondió. Se limitó a mirarse los dedos de la mano. Eran tan largos… ¡y tenían uñas! El cuerpo humano era fascinante. Los movió maravillado, sonriendo como si su sueño se acabara de hacer realidad. De pronto, se puso a saltar en la cama con cara de pánico.

—¡Antonio, para ya! ¡Vas a darte una hostia contra el techo y… y… te morirás!

—¡Pero Lovino, tú no lo entiendes! —continuó saltando, al borde del llanto.

—¿Qué es lo que tengo que comprender? ¡Bájate de ahí, coño!

Obedeció y se sentó en la cama, pensativo. Miró a Lovino con curiosidad y, tras un rato, se fue corriendo a lágrima viva.

—¡Ahora ya no podré regresar a mi planeta natal!

Quizás ahí Lovino comprendió que la noche iba a ser muy, pero que muy _larga_.

* * *

><p>Antonio lloraba, abrazaba, reía, cantaba, se quitaba la camiseta. No paraba quieto un segundo y Lovino ya estaba demasiado agotado de perseguirlo para cerciorarse de que no se hiciera daño. ¡No le gustaba el lado ebrio de Antonio! Quería recuperar al idiota de siempre, no a ese ser misterioso y reidor.<p>

Vio la camisa roja de Antonio en el suelo y la olisqueó _sólo_ para comprobar si olía a alcohol. No por otra cosa. Afortunadamente, olía a Antonio. Seguía sin su camisa rosa, pero al menos tenía la camiseta de Antonio en las manos.

Se la colocó con el único propósito de protegerse del frío. Le quedaba un poco grande, pero estaba tan calentita que ni le importó. Se sonrojó. No debería estar preocupándose por esas tonterías, sino concentrándose en Antonio. Era normal que se pusiera nervioso si un hombre semidesnudo se pusiera sobre él, ¿no? Además, tampoco era extraño tenerle cariño a un amigo. De ahí pudo deducir que sus sentimientos hacia el español no eran otra cosa sino amistad.

Simple amistad.

—¡Lovi, Lovi, mira qué encontré! —volvió al salón con varias cosas en las manos— ¡Mira, condones! —dejó caer todo lo demás al suelo— ¡Hagamos cochinadas indecentes!

—¿P-pero tú estás en tus cabales, hijo de Dios? —sujetó con firmeza la cruz que colgaba de su cuello. Ya no sabía si tenía el corazón en el pecho, en la cabeza o en la entrepierna. Le latía todo el cuerpo, ¡eso no podía ser buena señal!

Pero ya era demasiado tarde: Antonio había entrado en la cocina. ¿Por qué en la cocina? ¿Acaso ese hombre tenía alguna obsesión misteriosa relacionada con mantener relaciones sexuales rodeado de comida? De todas formas, Lovino tenía claro que no iba a tener nada con Antonio, por varios motivos.

Emma era la razón principal. El mero hecho de babearse por Antonio era una traición hacia la belga, pero ya acostarse con él sería asestarle una puñalada trapera. Afortunadamente, Antonio nunca le había atraído físicamente, así que estaba seguro de que no caería ante la tentación. Que se hubiera fijado en el torso desnudo del español en contadas ocasiones no significaba absolutamente _nada_.

Ya mosqueado por la conducta del español, Lovino entró en la cocina y se topó con Antonio, tan carialegre como siempre, con _algo_ en la mano. Algo que Lovino esperaba que no fuera lo que se estaba imaginando que era.

—¡Pelea de condones de agua! —soltó feliz, llenó el preservativo de agua e intentó luchar con él— ¡Espada láser del planeta Condón Alfa! ¡Fiuuu!

Como no podía ser de otro modo, su torpeza le traicionó y no sólo acabó golpeando a su mejor amigo con un método anticonceptivo, sino que lo había mojado de arriba abajo.

—¡Mierda, Antonio! —gritó, furioso y empapado. Se le hinchó la vena del cuello, muestra de que asesinaría a alguien en cuestión de segundos. Se aproximó amenazadoramente a la causa de sus problemas— ¡Te estás pasando y _mucho_!

—Yo sólo quería jugar… No te enfades… —lo miró con cara de corderito degollado. ¡Joder!

—¡¿Cómo pretendes que no me enfade? ¡Eres un puto imb…!

El sonido de una canción interrumpió a Lovino. Antonio había encendido el reproductor de música a todo volumen que tenía en la cocina.

_Hahaha! Heeheehee! I'm a laughing gnome and you can't catch me!_

—¡Atrápame si puedes! —y volvió a huir.

Lovino decidió que no iría tras él. Supuso que Antonio se aburriría al sentirse ignorado y volvería suplicando clemencia. Suspirando, el italiano se sentó en el sofá y encendió la televisión. Subió el volumen al máximo para no escuchar la canción tan estrambótica que retumbaba en la casa.

¿Por qué mierda lo primero que se encontró fue una película pornográfica? ¡¿Y por qué coño Antonio acudió corriendo al sofá nada más oír _aquello_?

—Lovi, no sabía que tenías estas aficiones —dijo mientras le acariciaba los labios con el índice.

—¡No es culpa mía de que todo el mundo conspire contra mí! —apagó la tele, cerrando los ojos para no retener ninguna imagen— ¡Y no me mires con lujuria!

Antonio soltó una carcajada. Lovino no supo de qué se reía.

—¿Sabes qué? ¡Emma se enfadará muuuucho al ver la cocina hecha un desastre! —siguió riéndose.

—Pues ya me dirás qué tiene eso de gracioso.

—Mucho —apoyó la cabeza en el regazo de su amigo y estiró el brazo para acariciarle el rostro—. De lo contrario, no me reiría. ¡Ni que fuera tonto! —carcajeó con vigor una vez más.

—Se enfadará cuando vea la que has montado con los condones —dio un manotazo a la mano que intentaba darle mimos.

—Bah, no te creas —sonrió—. Emma nunca quiere tener nada conmigo después de una discusión… ¡Puede estar una semana entera sin _darme amor_! Yo lo paso mal y me hincho a comer alitas de pollo, pero claro, Gil me pilla y me regaña, así que cuando le explico lo que me pasa me lleva a burdeles, pero yo me siento sucio y me marcho. Y Gil también se siente sucio y se marcha. Francis se queda.

Aun cuando hablaba entrecortadamente e interrumpiéndose a sí mismo con risitas, se notaba que estaba diciendo la verdad. Lovino se preocupó al escuchar aquellas palabras. Nunca se había interesado por la vida sexual de Antonio y desde luego no quería saber con qué tipo de gente se codeaba su amigo.

Sólo el hermano de Ludwig podría corromper la dulce e inocente alma de Antonio.

—¿Quieres que te diga algo?

—No.

—¡Hay una c-canción que me recuerda muuucho a ti! —aclaró la garganta— _Yo soy rebelde porque el muuundo me ha hecho asíii. Porque nadie me ha tratado con amoooor_.

—Cállate —ordenó ofendido.

—_Porque nadie me ha querido nunca oíiiiir_ —alzó aún más la voz. Lovino se preguntó dónde diablos estaban los vecinos quejicas cuando se les necesitaba—. _Y quisiera seeer como el niño aqueeel, como el hombre aquel que es feliiiiz_.

—¡Te estoy diciendo que calles!

— _Y quisiera daaar lo que hay en míii, todo a cambio de una amistaaad_ —se rió—._ Y soñaaaar y viviiir. Y olvidaaar eeel rencooor. Y cantaaaar y reíiiir. Y sentir sólo amoooor_.

Lovino apartó con brusquedad la cabeza de Antonio de su regazo y se levantó enfadado. Lo que le faltaba era que un puñetero borracho viniera a recordarle lo asquerosa que era su existencia y la envidia que le tenía. ¡Pues no lo iba a consentir! Dio un portazo y se encerró en la habitación de Antonio y Emma. Se echó en la cama, aquella cama tan grande y cómoda, con la intención de dejarse abrazar por Morfeo. Sólo un ser inexistente —o en su defecto, un borrachín— lo abrazaría, al fin y al cabo.

…Quería que Antonio entrase en el cuarto y le preguntara qué le pasaba y que luego se disculpara. Harían las paces. Pero no. El borracho era un imbécil egoísta que, a juzgar por el sonido que escuchaba Lovino de copas y botellas, continuaba con su «ardua» misión de embriagarse aún más.

Genial. No necesitaba a Antonio.

—Conque «sentir sólo amor», ¿eh? —enterró su cara en la almohada— Imbécil.

* * *

><p>Estaba profundamente dormido. Ni siquiera era capaz de notar la presencia del mosquito que pululaba por la habitación. La cama de Antonio era tan cómoda… y estaba calentita, como si el español hubiera estado allí no mucho tiempo atrás.<p>

La puerta se abrió y trajo consigo demasiada claridad. Lovino protestó en sueños.

Una figura tambaleante entró en el cuarto danzando, o quizás luchando por no caerse. Antes de darse cuenta, se echó bruscamente en la cama junto a Lovino, ¿era Lovino? ¿O era Emma? Era una persona. Y estaba templadita.

Sí, debía de ser Emma.

Comenzó a acariciarla, pasando las manos dulcemente por las piernas _peludas_ de su novia y depositando besos por su cuello.

Lovino despertó de golpe. Alguien le estaba metiendo mano de forma descarada. _Besándole_ el cuello. Dado que sólo estaban el borracho y él en casa, llegó a la brillante conclusión de que el culpable era Antonio.

Tenía miedo.

No era miedo por el hecho de que su amigo ebrio le hiciese mimos, sino porque le _gustaba _aquello. No quería que le gustase. Estaba mal, muy mal.

Las manos habilidosas del español rozaban sensualmente la piel de Lovino. Sus labios no cesaban de recorrer con lujuria su cuello y su clavícula, provocando que el italiano fuera a soltar algún gemido nada casto de un momento a otro. Aquellas benditas manos le bajaron las «braguitas» a «Emma», para así tener mejor acceso a aquel culito tan suave —más suave de lo normal— y encantador.

«Mierda, mierda, mierda», se repetía Lovino a sí mismo. No debería estar disfrutando. Iba a ir al infierno por no interrumpir a Antonio y berrearle que se había _equivocado_ de persona.

Notó que Antonio pasó una pierna por encima de la suya y que con una de las manos le acariciaba los cabellos lentamente.

«¿Pero qué coño está haciendo este memo?». Quería continuar despotricando internamente, pero aquel placer que le provocaba Antonio le estaba empezando a nublar la mente. Tenía que largarse de allí de alguna manera. Como siguiera así, Antonio se calentaría e intentaría pasar a mayores. ¡No podía permitirlo!

Era inconcebible que se estuviese poniendo _así _por un par de caricias tontas.

—Emma, cielo mío… —susurró con un tono sensual y desconocido para Lovino, aproximándose a su oreja— Hazme «eso».

El corazón le iba a explotar de un momento a otro, lo que significaría que se moriría. Por consiguiente, Emma lo encontraría muerto en la cama con Antonio al lado y deduciría algo que no era _del todo_ cierto. Se pensaría que Lovino era el amante de Antonio y, como el italiano estaría muerto, jamás podría explicarle a la belga que su novio lo intentó violar. Esa perturbación en su alma no le dejaría descansar en paz, así que sería un espíritu triste y melancólico que se convertiría en un fantasma cabrón.

Lovino no quería ser un fantasma cabrón.

—Emma, mi vida, hazme «eso» que sólo tú sabes hacerme tan bien…

Pero estaba cada vez más cerca de serlo. El rubor le llegaba hasta las orejas y se veía incapaz de articular palabra. Temblaba como un puto flan.

Y una parte de él que no debía despertar lo estaba haciendo.

El dolor le inundó al oír a Antonio pronunciando el nombre de su amada. Obviamente, mientras le acariciaba estaba pensando en Emma, _su_ Emma. Le dolía que la única persona para Antonio fuera aquella chica y no… él. ¿Eso significaba que estaba celoso?

—Hazme tostadas con mermelada, cielo… —susurró a la par que «la» agarraba del abdomen y «la» atraía hacia su pecho.

—¿Qué…?

Por mucho que intentase buscarle el significado sexual a las tostadas con mermelada, no lo encontraba. Si aquello era una metáfora, era una muy extraña. En cierto modo le agradó comprobar que su mente no estaba tan enferma como para encontrarle un lado sucio a semejante expresión. Afortunadamente, él no era _Francis_.

Lo siguiente que oyó fue el respirar pesado y tranquilo de alguien que duerme. No podía ser. ¡No podía ser que Antonio, quien casi le había violado, se hubiese quedado más frito que una patata en menos de dos segundos!

Lo peor de todo es que mientras uno dormía plácidamente, el otro tenía los ojos más abiertos que un par de platos gigantescos. Tenía a Antonio abrazándolo como si fuera un oso de peluche y encima sus glúteos mantenían contacto con las partes nobles de Antonio.

Joder, qué asco. ¿Por qué a él?

Es que era el colmo. Durante días se estuvo devanando los sesos sobre qué significaban sus sentimientos hacia Antonio, pero siempre tratándolo desde un punto de vista puro e inocente; no obstante, tuvo que llegar el borracho sexual a incrustarle aún más cuestiones de difícil solución en su ya suficientemente atormentada cabecita.

¿La parte buena? Ya no tenía ninguna duda al respecto. Se sintió estúpido por estar confundido tanto tiempo por un asunto así.

Obviamente, _estaba_ enamorado de Antonio. O tal vez no. O sí. ¡No, no, por supuesto que _no_! Menuda locura.

Mierda. ¿A quién pretendía engañar? ¡Claro que lo estaba!

Era muy perturbador que se diese cuenta de eso en una situación _así_, pero en la mente de Lovino todo tenía sentido. O quizás no, pero ya daba igual. Pero, ¿qué iba a hacer? Se tragaría sus emociones con agua y las camuflaría de la mejor forma posible. Él simplemente quería ser amigo de Antonio, nada más. Por mucho que a veces deseara que Emma y su novio rompieran, en realidad sólo quería verlos felices a los dos, sin discutir. No quería hacerle daño a Emma por nada del mundo.

Aunque no es que Antonio se fuese a fijar en él. El español estaba demasiado apegado a _su _Emma como para darle una oportunidad a Lovino. Oportunidad que no quería que llegase jamás.

Con esas ideas tan torturadoras en mente, hizo de todo salvo quedarse dormido. ¿Cómo iba a dormir después de tener un día tan difícil? Quiso ver a Antonio, quiso _no_ ver a Antonio y finalmente llegó a la conclusión de que _quería_ a Antonio.

—Me… duele la vagina… —murmuró el español entre sueños.

Maldito Antonio.

* * *

><p>—Lovi, despierta —dijo una voz muy familiar.<p>

—Ñe.

—¿«Ñe»? ¿Cómo que «ñe»? —se rió— Vamos, marmota, despierta.

—Despertaría si hubiera dormido —contestó malhumorado—. Que tenga los ojos cerrados _no _quiere decir que esté durmiendo.

—Pobre, se nota que no has dormido. ¡Menudas ojeras! —le acarició la cabeza— No recuerdo nada de lo que hice anoche, pero perdóname, por favor. Fijo que te molesté mucho.

—¡No me hables! —se tapó con las sábanas para evitar la mirada de Antonio— ¡No sabes por lo que me has hecho pasar!

Se introdujo también en el misterioso mundo de las sábanas, sonriéndole a Lovino. Él bufó e intentó darle una patada a Antonio, pero fracasó estrepitosamente.

—¡Mierda! —gritó aún más furioso que antes.

—Te lo vuelvo a decir: no recuerdo nada, pero te pido perdón de todos modos —se rascó la barbilla—. Sé que soy muy… difícil de controlar cuando estoy ebrio. Además he encontrado una caja de condones en la cocina y…

—Los condones los llenaste de agua y me los lanzaste —contestó, tirándole de las orejas—. ¡Y encima tú te reías!

Regresó al exterior y se levantó de la cama, esperando a que Antonio hiciese lo mismo. El muy idiota, para variar, se estaba riendo, aunque esta vez con dejes de vergüenza.

—¿Entonces me perdonas?

Lovino vaciló durante unos segundos y adoptó una pose interesante en aquel proceso tan complejo que él denominaba «pensar».

—No.

—¿Eh? ¿Cómo que no?

—¡Que no, coño! ¡Y no se hable más!

El italiano abandonó la habitación, furioso. Realmente no estaba molesto con Antonio, sino consigo mismo. Se odiaba porque era un maldito traidor ponzoñoso. ¿Ahora cómo miraría a Emma a la cara?

Antonio lo siguió con semblante tristón y procurando recordar qué sucedió la noche anterior. Lo último que le faltaba era que su Lovi se enfadara con él y le hiciera el vacío. ¡Necesitaba más que nunca la compañía de un buen amigo!

—Lovino, no me evites… —dijo con pena.

—No te evito —se sentó en el sofá con expresión ceñuda y los brazos cruzados.

—Me evitas —sentenció, sentándose a su lado—. ¿Por qué me haces esto? —intentó mirarle a los ojos, pero el italiano siempre se rehusaba a devolverle la mirada— ¿Lovi?

—¡Deja de llamarme Lovi, joder! ¡Me llamo Lovino! —empezó a enrojecerse— ¿Y sabes qué? ¡Si te digo que no me pasa nada es que no me pasa nada y punto!

—Sí que te pasa algo —su voz ya sonaba algo más enojada—. Estás raro.

—Al menos yo lo estoy temporalmente, no como tú.

—¿A qué viene eso?

Lovino también se preguntó eso. ¿Por qué se estaba comportando como un idiota con Antonio? Seguía molesto por alguna de las travesuras del español, pero tampoco era para tanto.

Lo único que deseaba era que Antonio dejase de ser simpático y… encontrar algún motivo por el que odiarlo. O al menos para desenamorarse de él.

—Si quieres contarme algo, soy todo oídos.

—No, quien va a contarme algo eres tú a mí. Ayer te pusiste a beber y te olvidaste de desahogarte como una persona normal —bufó.

—Pues no sé qué quieres que te diga…

—¡Pues cómo te sientes! No sé, después de discutir con tu parienta te sentirás de alguna manera, digo yo.

Antonio frunció el ceño. No le gustaba nada el tonito que estaba empleando Lovino, pero no podía culparle.

—Estoy enfadado y dolido —espetó tras pensar durante una eternidad, aunque por momentos parecía que pronunciaba las palabras con burla— con Emma y ella lo está conmigo, supongo. Como ya dije, no me gustó que te aislara. Me rompió el corazón la idea de verte solo en tu apartamento y aburriéndote como una ostra.

Pero qué considerado y amable era Antonio. ¿Cómo podía fingir un gesto de enfado ante tal muestra de aprecio? Pues siendo un hueso duro de roer como Lovino Vargas. Lo único que no pudo reprimir fue el leve color carmesí que se pintó por arte de magia en su rostro, pero por lo demás, seguía pareciendo indignado.

—Ya.

—Pues sí, Lovino, aunque parezca que no te lo quieres creer, te quiero —adoptó su cara de cachorrito decepcionado.

—Ya —se sonrojó aún más. Mierda, ¿cómo era posible que para Antonio un «te quiero» significase una cosa y para Lovino otra totalmente distinta?

—Voy a preparar el desayuno —suspiró agotado.

—¡No! —Lovino lo interrumpió, aunque no sabía exactamente qué decir— Y-yo tengo algo que contarte…

—¿A qué viene esa timidez tan repentina? —soltó una carcajada enternecida— ¡Pero qué rojo estás! ¡Te pareces a Tomás! —volvió a acariciarle la cabeza— En fin, ¿de qué se tra…? ¿Oh?

Se fijó en una marca que tenía Lovino en el cuello. Era curioso, pero la noche anterior no la había visto. Parecía una «marca del amor». Un chupón.

Eso sólo podía significar una cosa…

—¡Un chupetón! —exclamó emocionado— Conque te has echado un ligue, ¿eh, granuja?

Lovino tuvo sentimientos encontrados por aquel comentario. En primer lugar, se sentía decepcionado al ver que a Antonio le hacía ilusión que hubiera flirteado con alguien, mientras que otra parte de él sonreía al tener un amigo que se alegrase por su —hipotético— triunfo sentimental.

—No.

—¿Eh? ¿Cómo que no? —lo toqueteó— Pero si tienes aquí el chupetón, a mí tú no me engañas —le sonrió de forma pícara—. Así que esta semana has estado muy ocupado, ¿eh? ¿Quién ha sido el pillastre que te ha hecho eso? Cuéntaselo a tu ángel de la guarda.

Se imaginó que el culpable no era otro sino el mismísimo Antonio, ¿pero qué le iba a decir? «Me lo hiciste tú anoche cuando casi me violas creyéndote que era Emma» no sería una buena respuesta, desde luego.

—No es un chupón —aclaró—. Lo parece, pero no lo es. Además, apenas salí de casa, así que no te ilusiones.

—¡Te da vergüenza! —soltó una carcajada— ¡Apuesto a que eso era lo que me querías contar hace un momento! Venga, venga —los ojos le hacían chiribitas—, cuéntamelo todo. ¡Con pelos y señales!

—No voy a soltar prenda —declaró completamente colorado.

—Claro que no soltarás prenda, ya te desnudaste con tu «amante bandido», ¿eh?— le dio un codazo propio de un viejo verde— ¿Eh?

—¡Déjame en paz! ¡No te tengo por qué contar nada! —alzó la voz, levantándose del sofá y dirigiéndole una mirada cargada de repulsión— ¡Parece que te gusta la idea de que me tire a un tío!

Mierda, así dicho sí que parecía que mantenía relaciones con alguien.

—Me haría feliz ver que tienes pareja —sonrió—. Quiero lo mejor para ti. Y que sepas —añadió— que Francis y Gil siempre me cuentan sus conquistas.

Cuando Lovino iba a replicar, el timbre sonó. Antonio se levantó rápidamente para abrir la puerta, sin siquiera preguntarse de quién se podría tratar.

Era Govert. No parecía nada contento de verle.

—¡Ah, Gov! —le saludó con una sonrisa incómoda— ¿Qué tal?

—¿Dónde está Lovino?

—En el sofá, ¿por q…?

—Se vuelve a casa —lo interrumpió—. Ya ha pasado demasiado tiempo aquí.

Lovino, al notar que estaban hablando de él, se levantó para saber qué sucedía. Nada más verlo, Govert le cogió bruscamente de un brazo y tiró de él para sacarlo del apartamento de su hermana. Antonio, nada satisfecho con la situación, jaló el otro brazo del italiano.

—¡Oye, no te puedes llevar a Lovi así, por las buenas de Dios!

—Que te calles —ordenó Govert con el ceño fruncido.

—¡Me hacéis daño! —protestó Lovino.

Nada más oír aquella queja, Antonio le soltó para no seguir torturándole. Govert, sin dar explicación alguna, se introdujo en el ascensor y arrastró a Lovino consigo.

Antonio no entendió nada. Luego llamaría a su amigo para preguntarle qué mosca le había picado a su cuñado.

Su cuñado… ¿Quizás Govert había venido por algo relacionado con Emma? Se sintió culpable, pues apenas pensó en Emma durante lo que llevaba despierto. Sólo esperaba que estuviera mejor que él.

…Y cómo le dolía la cabeza.

* * *

><p>Entraron en una cafetería cualquiera y cogieron un asiento alejado de las ventanas y de las miradas de las vecinas indiscretas. Lovino no sabía bien qué estaba sucediendo y por qué estaba en una cafetería, y Govert no parecía muy dispuesto a explicárselo.<p>

—Dime qué tal estás —ordenó con un tono autoritario.

—No me he acostado con Antonio —contestó rápidamente, demasiado nervioso como para pensar en algo coherente.

—¿Qué?

—Ah, bien. Muy bien. Mejor que bien —respondió al borde de tener un ataque de nervios.

Govert tenía la mirada de quien conoce un secreto perturbador. ¡La tenía! ¡Fijo que de algún modo u otro se había colado en la habitación de Emma y vio cómo Antonio le hacía manitas mientras que Lovino no oponía resistencia alguna! De tanto ver series japonesas, lo más probable es que se le metieran los ideales ninjas en la mente.

Lovino tenía la mirada de quien iba a morir al ser devorado por un dinosaurio.

—Mira, chaval, no estoy para tonterías. Sólo quiero que me cuentes todo lo que te haya dicho Antonio sobre Emma.

—No sé… ¡Se emborrachó!

—¿Se emborrachó? —repitió con desagrado, recordando todas aquellas atrocidades que sufrió años atrás.

—Sí… Me golpeó con condones llenos de agua.

—Jódete —espetó—. Te pasa por enamorarte de un imbécil.

Justo cuando iba a replicarle diciéndole que al menos no le habían lanzado un zapato a la frente, analizó las últimas palabras de Govert. ¿Le dijo que estaba _enamorado_? No. Imposible. Lovino debía de estar medio sordo y paranoico, por lo cual oía cosas jamás dichas.

Eso era.

—¿Qué…?

—No te hagas el sueco —bajó el volumen, asqueado—. Sé que te gusta el… el mierdas ese.

No, no era.

—¡¿Pero qué dices? ¿A mí, Antonio? ¡JA! —mintió de forma descarada. Él sabía que sentía algo por Antonio, pero una cosa era admitirlo para sus adentros y otra era que el cuñado _berserker _de su amor platónico se enterara.

Lovino, al alzar el cuello a causa de unos tics provocados por su incipiente nerviosismo, dejó inconscientemente que su pequeño secreto saliera a la luz. Su chupón. Govert lo vio enseguida y por un momento se planteó estrangular al italiano.

—Dime quién te ha hecho el chupón.

—¿Qué chupón? —temblaba.

—El de tu cuello.

No tenía escapatoria. A Antonio lo podía engañar porque era tonto, ¿pero a Govert? ¡Si hasta sabía que le gustaba Antonio, cuando el propio Lovino se había enterado aquel mismo día!

La ira se acumulaba progresivamente en los ojos de Govert. Lovino tenía miedo.

Iba a morir.

* * *

><p><strong>Notas:<strong> En este capítulo se ha descubierto la verdad: El culete de Lovino es más suave que el de Emma. Además, a Antonio debe de parecerle normal que su novia tenga pelos en las piernas (no pelillos, no, sino tal cantidad de pelos largos que hasta una trenza podría hacer). Y no sé qué más decir xD Me siento imbécil por haber escrito este capítulo, pero siempre quise hacer un fic donde saliese Antonio borracho colándose en cama prójima y manoseando… Dx

Contador de palabrotas: ¡36! (¡Jojojo!)

¡Y muchas gracias a todos por vuestros hermosos reviews! Me animan mucho, en serio~ Ejem, ahora a responder a los reviews sin cuenta (?):

Nayo: Q-qué amable de tu parte~ La señorita aquí presente se lo agradece~ ¡Claro que sé dónde está Cataluña! ;A; ¡Es un gran sitio! Es más, voy todos los años~ 83 No te disculpes, es más, debería pedir perdón yo por escribir algo así xD De todas formas, una de mis intenciones era que el capítulo fuera algo más aburridillo, para que así "cuadrara" más con los sentimientos de Lovino~ (sí, sí, excusas xD). ¡Muchas gracias por los ánimos! Ya sólo me quedan dos exámenes *¬* ¡Muchas gracias por el review~!

Hitsuji: Pero es que yo dibujo muy mal… Intento hacer un cuadrado y me sale una circunferencia D': Govert es el más listo de todos, ¿no ves que él creó a Tomás? Tiene una mente privilegiada. Él era el elegido para ser el primero en darse cuenta de todo (?) Te juro que no me di cuenta de que Govert dijo eso hasta que lo mencionaste tú xD La verdad es que es una frase que yo digo muchísimo ;A; ¡Muchas gracias por los ánimos con los exámenes! *u* ¡Y muchas gracias también por el review~!

Rainele8: Da igual si es con cuenta o sin ella, lo importante es dejar un review 8D Es como pagar con un billete de diez euros o con diez monedas de un euro: el valor es el mismo (menuda comparación xD). Oh, Dios, pero qué caras tan raras debes de poner al leer :'D No pasa na', mujer, todos tenemos dosis internas de estupidez que se manifiestan en ocasiones (?) Me siento súper sucia y depravada cuando alguien menciona la polla de Gilbert xDDD ¡Me alegro de que te guste el fic! *A* Y me casaré contigo de buena gana, eso sí, lo único que te pido es que me des de comer~ ¡Muchas gracias por darme suerte con los exámenes! ;A; ¡Y muchísimas gracias por los reviews~!

Mayra: Y a mí me encanta que te encante~ Descuida, tu secreto está a salvo conmigo ;) Ahora, si me disculpas, iré a comprar un megáfono para decirle a todo el mundo qu… *muere* La verdad es que no actualizo un día en concreto, sino cuando termino de escribir un capítulo xD pero más o menos actualizo una vez por semana~ ¡Muchas gracias por el review~!

Moonplata: Pues molaría que te derritieses, así podríamos meterte en una botella y vender zumo de Moonplata (?) Esto… Digo… Yo creo que en el fondo Lovi es una adolescente pija y enamoradiza de 15 años que se hace pasar por italiano adulto. Nos está engañando a todos. A mí me gustaría ver su polla por la televisión xD Cielo santo, ese debe de ser lo más bonito que he leído en años… :'D Eso, la trucha al trucho es otra expresión bastante tonta, sobre todo teniendo en cuenta que se divorciaron hace 10 años y ella le quitó el piso, los niños y hasta el coche. Maldita trucha ù.ú ¡Y muchas gracias por el review~!

¡Y eso es todo por hoy! ¡Cuidaos mucho, hermosuras~! (?)


	9. Totò

_**Capítulo 9: Totò**_

* * *

><p>Lovino Vargas, a pesar de no tener dotes adivinatorias, predijo que su muerte protagonizaría la próxima portada de los peores periódicos sensacionalistas de la ciudad. Govert lo estaba observando con la mayor cara de odio jamás vista en él. Temblaba, pero realmente no podía hacer otra cosa. Unas gotitas de sudor parecían pasárselo en grande mientras correteaban por la faz del italiano. ¡Cabronas, él sufriendo y ellas divirtiéndose!<p>

Ni siquiera se extrañó por estar insultando mentalmente a unas gotas de sudor. ¿Pero acaso importaba? Eran sus últimos segundos de vida y ni siquiera estaba teniendo todos aquellos _flashbacks _a los que tanto recurrían las películas de Hollywood.

—Te lo repito: ¿quién te hizo ese chupón? —preguntó Govert lentamente, saboreando cada una de sus ácidas palabras.

—Eh… Esto… —balbuceó sin mantener contacto visual con él— Fue… Fue… —se puso _aún _más nervioso. Tenía que decir algo _ya_— ¡Fuiste tú!

El cigarro que había estado tranquilamente en la boca de Govert cayó de golpe, al igual que el semblante ceñudo del pobre hombre. ¿Cómo era posible que Lovino fuese _tan_ tonto?

Lovino se percató de la cara de incredulidad de Govert. Tenía que arreglar la situación lo antes posible.

—Habías estado fumando… Y te acercaste a mí mientras cocinaba y… ¡Y me hiciste el chupón!

—Yo no fumo —replicó con un deje indignado.

La mirada recelosa del italiano se posó sobre el cigarrillo y a continuación sobre el dueño de este.

—_Ya_ —contestó Lovino con sorna. Se sintió menos nervioso al adquirir una nueva actitud.

—Es tabaco, no lo que tú insinúas.

—_Ya_.

—Te estoy diciendo que no me drogo —comenzó a molestarse.

—_Ya_, _ya_.

—Los polvos blancos no son más que polvos pica pica —ahora el que comenzaba a mostrar atisbos de nerviosismo era el propio Govert.

—Desde luego, Govert, desde luego —el tono de Lovino, por una vez, era condescendiente. Le gustaba poner en un apuro al tulipán.

Govert, inseguro de si estaba furioso o avergonzado, dio un golpe en la mesa y recuperó de nuevo la atención de Lovino, al igual que el semblante amenazador.

—Mira, chaval, no estoy para tonterías —clavó su mirada en el chupón—. Dime quién y cuándo.

—¡N-no te tengo que contar lo que haga con mi vida!

—Mientras vivas bajo mi techo, sí —cogió el cigarrillo y lo depositó en el cenicero—. Especialmente cuando tus locuras involucran a Antonio.

Lovino no supo si era peor que Govert se creyese su padre o que ya estuviera sospechando que el culpable de aquella «marca del amor» fuera Antonio.

Qué listo era el cabrón.

—¡Antonio _no_…! —mierda, se le estaba quebrando la voz. ¿Por qué...?

Govert hizo un mohín de repulsión y se levantó de su asiento con intención de marcharse del local, ante el asombro de Lovino. Se volvió para dirigirle una mirada un tanto perturbadora.

—Esta cafetería es una mierda —espetó—. Llevamos aquí diez minutos y aún no nos han atendido. Chaval, vámonos.

—Pero…

—Que nos vamos.

Y ahí se zanjó el tema. Govert sabía a ciencia cierta que Lovino le estaba ocultando la verdad, pero era consciente de que intentar sonsacársela supondría un esfuerzo inútil.

Diez minutos después, ambos se encontraban haciendo la compra en el supermercado. Lovino no entendía bien el motivo por el que tuviera que acompañar a Govert, pero él prácticamente le obligó a hacerlo.

Seguía teniendo miedo.

—No queda papel higiénico —murmuró Govert, repasando su lista de la compra—. Y necesitamos chocolate, leche semidesnatada y confitura de melocotón.

—¿Para qué mierda necesitamos eso? —Lovino alzó una ceja.

—Para Emma. Sigue en casa.

Por mucho temor que le infundiera aquel hombre tan tosco, Lovino no pudo evitar sentirse _un poco_ enternecido por aquel comportamiento de hermano mayor afectuoso. En el fondo era buen chico.

_Muy _en el fondo.

Aunque Lovino, a pesar de no mostrarlo muy a menudo, también era un buen hermano mayor —a su modo, pero lo era—. Nunca fue mimoso con Feliciano, pero siempre estuvo ahí para apoyarle en los peores momentos. Aún seguía sirviendo de pilar para los demás, en concreto para Antonio. Suspiró nada más recordar a aquel español idiota y sus caricias. Su aliento. Sus _sonrisas_.

Sin darse cuenta, ya estaba más encarnado que aquellos tomates tan jugosos y apetitosos que contaban con un 20% de descuento.

Buscaron los productos que necesitaban, pero Govert sintió que la presencia de Lovino cada vez se tornaba más sombría. Lo halló cerca de la sección de frutas y verduras con la vista perdida y triste.

—Chaval, ya hemos terminado de comprar —le dio un toque en el hombro, sobresaltándolo.

—¿Eh? Ah, vale —se mostró cabizbajo.

Govert manifestó su disgusto mediante su expresión facial. No le gustaba nada que el italiano fuera un alborotador y un puerco, pero verlo tan decaído tampoco le agradaba lo más mínimo. ¿Acaso no conocía un término medio? Cogió un tomate y lo situó a escasos centímetros de la nariz de Lovino.

—¿Sabes qué odia el tomate Tomás?

—Las caras largas, porque le recuerdan al alga Arga, lo sé —continuó Lovino, avergonzado por conocer uno de los lemas de un tomate ficticio.

—Chaval, ¿sabes cómo se me ocurrió _Tomás, el Tomate Rebelde_? —metió unos cuantos tomates en una bolsa de plástico por no quedar como un guarro manoseador de frutas ante el personal del supermercado.

—Ni idea —se encogió de hombros y, a pesar de continuar plomizo, mostró cierto interés por descubrir la gran verdad.

—Mi hermana y yo estábamos viendo la televisión cuando tu _amigo_ Antonio —recalcó la palabra «amigo»— cogió tomates del frigorífico e hizo malabares con ellos. Obviamente, al muy memo se le cayeron al suelo y quedaron aplastados… menos uno. Vino emocionado a contarnos que «un tomate sobrevivió» y se me vino la idea a la cabeza —explicó como quien resume un libro de lectura obligatoria.

Los ojos de Lovino hacían chiribitas. Hasta esbozó una sonrisa tímida sin saber por qué. Pero él, Lovino Vargas, era conocedor del origen de Tomás. Lo mejor de todo era que Antonio había intervenido de una forma u otra en la creación del ídolo de ambos. Si se lo llegase a contar, seguramente el español no daría crédito.

La sonrisilla no pasó desapercibida ante Govert, quien se sintió algo orgulloso al ver que había logrado levantarle el ánimo a su compañero de piso.

Qué difícil era tratar con las personas.

* * *

><p>Nada más volver a casa, se toparon con Emma cocinando. Parecía que Govert iba a estallar de furia de un momento a otro, pero se contuvo y, tras sacar a la fuerza a su hermana pequeña de la cocina y sentarla en el sofá, obligó a Lovino a que preparase algo para la niña de sus ojos.<p>

—Hermanito, sé apañármelas sola —aclaró con una sonrisa incómoda.

—Estás de invitada. Punto —frunció el ceño—. Además, vas a ensuciar la cocina.

—¿Y Lovino no? —se rió— Y en realidad me invité yo sola así qu…

—Y no se hable más —interrumpió Govert.

Abrazó a su hermano, enterrando su rostro en el pecho del mayor. Él se limitó a acariciarle la cabeza como si se tratase del conejito más hermoso y dulce sobre la faz de la Tierra, aunque sabía de sobras que Emma era mucho más tierna que cualquier conejo, por muy mono que pudiera llegar a ser este. La retahíla de cursilerías mentales le produjo un tic en la ceja.

—Me vas a aplastar —Govert la apartó de él tras unos segundos.

Ella simplemente rió y se aferró al brazo de su hermano. De una manera u otra, siempre lograba encontrarse como una princesa cuando estaba con Govert, aunque quien más la mimaba era Antonio. Con él era una diosa. O lo era antes. Por mucho que le costase reconocerlo, echaba de menos a Antonio. Anhelaba que su relación fuera como antaño, ¿acaso era tan egoísta desear tal cosa? No hacían nada más que distanciarse y cada vez entendía menos a su novio. Por fuera era el mismo de siempre, pero intrínsecamente era una persona distinta. Había dejado de ser sincero y, para una vez que lo era, soltaba verdades a bocajarro que llegaban a doler más que una puñalada.

Suspiró.

Al cabo de un buen rato, Lovino los llamó a comer. Al parecer, había preparado nada más y nada menos que lasaña, uno de los platos favoritos de Govert. Los tres devoraron el plato como si llevasen meses sin ingerir sustento alguno. Lovino sonrió orgulloso de sí mismo.

—¡Qué rico está! —exclamó Emma— Oye, ¿me pasas la receta?

—Es lasaña normal y corriente —se encogió de hombros.

Aun así, adoraba ser el centro de los elogios. Si estuviera de mejor humor, habría fardado de sus habilidades culinarias y hecho reír a Emma. Pero ser simpático costaba trabajo, en concreto cuando tenía que intentar ser agradable con la persona a la que acababa de traicionar con premeditación y alevosía. ¿Pero por qué no dejaba de acusarse a sí mismo de traidor? No había llegado a hacer nada con Antonio. ¡Ni siquiera se habían besado! A pesar de todo, se sentía sucio. Quería quitarle el mayor de los tesoros a la chica que le había dado todo. Era un ingrato. Si no fuera por Emma, él continuaría vagando solo y melancólico por el mundo.

Tenía tanto que agradecerle a Emma y él se lo pagaba causándole más y más problemas con Antonio. Aunque él realmente nunca había intentado nada con Antonio, ¡todo era siempre culpa del puñetero español! Él era quien daba los abrazos, las palabras bonitas y todas aquellas mierdas cursis. ¿Quién no habría caído ante alguien así?

Súbitamente, dejó de comer. Prefería hacer cualquier cosa antes que permanecer en la mesa junto a personas tan estupendas como Govert y Emma. Él era escoria, simple escoria nauseabunda y ponzoñosa que no hacía otra cosa salvo generar discordia.

—Si queréis mi parte, os la podéis tomar —dijo tras pensarlo mucho—. No me apetece más.

—¿Y eso? —preguntó Emma, curiosa.

—Nada, me duele el estómago. Me voy a echar una siesta, a ver si me recupero.

Ante la mirada interrogante de ambos hermanos, se dirigió a la sala y se echó en el sofá. Su mente le torturaba. Su cuerpo le torturaba. ¡Antonio le torturaba, hasta cuando no estaba presente! Se tocó el cuello instintivamente. Ahí estaba plasmada la marca que demostraba que era el culpable. Un mísero pecador, porque al fin y al cabo, Lovino habría deseado _más_. ¿Hasta qué punto habría llegado Antonio si no se quedase dormido?

¿Y hasta qué punto habría estado Lovino echándose cosas en cara a sí mismo si no sucumbiese ante el sueño?

* * *

><p>Cuando despertó, se dio cuenta de que una mantita lo cubría. ¿Habría sido Emma? ¿Govert, quizás? Fuera quien fuera, le pareció un gesto bastante tierno. Una persona pulcra y agradecida habría doblado la manta para luego colocarla en su lugar, pero Lovino era italiano y desordenado, por lo cual se limitó a dejarla desparramada y salir de casa sin siquiera despedirse. Necesitaba aire fresco.<p>

¿Adónde podía ir? Pasear por pasear era soporífero y, desde luego, no iba a ir a la juguetería de Antonio. En primer lugar, porque continuaba enfadado con él por haberse embriagado.

Que hubiese acabado en la calle donde vivía su hermano, Feliciano, era mera casualidad. Obviamente, _no_ lo había premeditado. Comprobó que el portal estaba abierto —siempre lo estaba— y entró. Montó en el ascensor para llegar al primer piso, a sabiendas de que su cuñado Ludwig lo regañaría por derrochar la energía de una manera tan ridícula, y timbró sin pensárselo dos veces.

Esperó.

Siguió esperando.

Se impacientó.

—¡Abrid, coño! —gritó. Mierda, ya se sentía tan acosador como Antonio.

En cuestión de segundos, vio la horrenda faz de cierto alemán asomándose por el marco de la puerta.

—_Ciao_, sodomita, ¿dónde está mi hermano? —preguntó fingiendo irritación.

—Ah, hola, Lovino —suspiró—. Tu hermano está dentro, pasa.

—Iba a pasar me dieras permiso o no —aclaró Lovino, orgulloso.

Entró y buscó con la mirada a Feliciano, quien resultaba estar pintando un cuadro en su «cuarto artístico». Estaba tan absorto en pintar que ni se percató de la presencia de su hermano mayor.

—Oye, Michelangelo, ¿no me piensas saludar?

Feliciano alzó la mirada y, nada más ver a Lovino, sonrió de oreja a oreja y alzó la cabeza para saludarlo.

Saludo soso. Lo normal hubiera sido que se despojara de sus instrumentos de pintura y fuera a cámara lenta a fundirse en un efusivo abrazo con su venerado hermano mayor. Lovino no es que estuviera desilusionado, simplemente desconcertado.

—¿Y tú por aquí, hermano? —preguntó ilusionado.

—Nada, creo que me olvidé de algo por estos lares…

—¡Qué va! Te llevaste todo contigo. ¡Lo comprobé de cabo a rabo!

—Qué ansioso estabas por echarme de tu casa, desgraciado —se cruzó de brazos, enfurruñándose.

—Ve… Tampoco es eso —adoptó cara de corderito degollado.

Permanecieron en silencio. Dado que Lovino no se mostraba muy parlanchín, Feliciano continuó con su labor. Al mayor de los italianos le gustaba ver a su hermano tan serio y concentrado por una vez en la vida. Casi parecía una persona completamente distinta. Ojalá él también pudiera tener un don para el arte como Feliciano. Tendría el poder de crear obras hermosas y quizás así podría sorprender gratamente a Antonio. Incluso podría regalarle un cuadro.

…Cómo se notaba que acababa de despertar. Sólo unas ideas tan extrañas como aquellas podrían pulular por su mente en semejante momento.

—Pareces pensativo, hermano —dejó el pincel—. ¿Te pasa algo?

Lovino no supo si hubo una explosión de inteligencia que invadió a múltiples personas, entre ellas a Govert y ahora a Feliciano; o si bien había pasado tanto tiempo con el cabeza hueca de Antonio que ya encontraba asombroso cualquier atisbo de raciocinio. Optó por creerse la segunda.

—Claro que no me pasa nada.

—Cuando dices eso es que te pasa algo… —se acercó a su hermano— Cuenta, cuenta.

Agachó la vista, evitando encontrarse con la mirada curiosa y preocupada de Feliciano. Podría intentar desahogarse y contarle sus problemas a su hermano, ¿pero cómo? Sería embarazoso, además estaba casado con Ludwig, hermano de Gilbert, ex novio de Elizaveta, mejor amiga de Emma. ¡Emma podría acabar descubriendo la verdad! O peor aún, Gilbert podría decírselo directamente a Antonio y ahí Lovino no tendría más remedio que suicidarse de la manera más patética posible.

Joder, en aquella puta ciudad todo el mundo se conocía.

—¿Tú cómo supiste que estabas enamorado del macho pat… digo… de Ludwig? —rectificó.

Feliciano se sorprendió. Parecía que su hermano estaba inusitadamente serio, hasta tal punto que no dirigió ni un solo insulto hacia su marido.

—Ve, ¡todo el mundo sabe cuando se enamora! —se rió tontamente— Lo supe cuando me di cuenta de que siempre estaba pensando en Ludwig y que quería estar con él para toooda la vida.

Aquella respuesta tan romanticona no le sirvió de nada. Él siempre pensaba en Antonio y desde luego que quería estar junto a él el mayor tiempo posible, pero aún así quería evitar admitir que estaba _enamorado_ de él.

—P-pero… Digo yo, ¿y si no es la persona adecuada? Por una vez, no me estoy refiriendo a Ludwig y a ti, que conste —matizó—. Pero… yo que sé… Imagínate que conoces al patatero ese, pero resulta que está saliendo con otra persona. Tú te enamoras de él, pero sabes que no puedes, sobre todo porque esa persona con la que está saliendo no es ni más ni menos que amiga tuya. ¿Qué harías…?

Feliciano ladeó la cabeza, confuso. Siempre supo que su hermano mayor nunca fue el hombre más elocuente del planeta; sin embargo, aquel día estaba siendo más incomprensible de lo habitual.

—¿Te enamoraste de la novia de tu mejor amigo?

—¡Por San Genaro! ¡Claro que no, joder! ¿Qué tipo de persona crees que soy yo?

—¿…Te enamoraste del novio de tu mejor amiga?

—¿Y-yo? —la sangre fue acumulándose en las mejillas— ¡P-por supuesto que no! ¡Sólo te puse un ejemplo! Tampoco era para que te lo tomases al puto pie de la letra.

—¡Pero hermano, no te avergüences! —sonrió de nuevo— ¡Es maravilloso que estés enamorado!

— ¡Te estoy diciendo que se trata de la persona con la que sale una segunda persona a la que aprecio! —analizó sus propias palabras. Sonaba incoherente— ¡Coño, quiero decir que es el novio de una amiga! ¡Y de todas formas, NO estoy enamorado, Feliciano, no lo estoy! ¡Sólo te cuento el problema que tiene un _amigo_ mío!

—Ve, qué problema tan complicado —posó un dedo sobre la barbilla, pensativo—. A ver, si lo de tu «amigo» es un amor no correspondido, yo creo que lo mejor sería dejar las cosas tal y como están…

—Ya veo… —se deprimió aún más. ¿Tenía que preguntarle a su hermano algo tan obvio?— En fin, esta habitación huele raro y me mareo. Nos vemos, Feliciano.

—¡Hasta pronto, hermano! ¡Vuelve pronto!

El muy maldito ni se dignó a despedirse de Lovino como Dios manda. Indignado, el mayor salió del cuarto y se topó con Ludwig, quien parecía que había estado con la oreja pegada a la puerta.

El colmo sería que el patatero estuviera espiándolos.

—¡Serás cotilla! —berreó Lovino, completamente ultrajado.

—Estaba limpiando la puerta —aclaró abochornado, mostrándole el paño como si se tratara de la prueba definitiva.

—Sí, ya, claro.

Lovino se marchó de la casa con tantas dudas que antes, o incluso más. Podría interpretar la frase de Feliciano de otra forma, llegando a la conclusión de que debería luchar por Antonio si el amor fuera recíproco. Pero obviamente, Lovino no era tonto y contaba con la lucidez suficiente para no creerse que Antonio pudiera llegar a sentir algo por él.

Emma era preciosa, amable, inteligente y divertida. Lovino, en cambio, era un hombre gruñón, nada brillante y desaborido. Antonio, por muy tonto que fuera, escogería a la hermosa belga antes que a un amargado como Lovino Vargas.

Dándole el susto de su vida, el teléfono móvil comenzó a sonar. La sintonía era la canción de _Tomás, el Tomate Rebelde_, ya que el imbécil de Antonio había insistido en que tuvieran el mismo tono en sendos teléfonos.

«¡Loviii! Llamé a tu casa y cogió Emma… ¡Qué bochorno! En fin, ¿dónde estás? ¿Gov te mató? Ah, y perdón por lo de ayer. ¡No hice nada con mala intención!». Lovino entornó la mirada nada más leer tamaña parrafada. Los mensajes de Antonio nunca podían ser normales.

—Hablando del rey de Roma… —murmuró Lovino, sonriéndose de lado.

Se notaba que Antonio seguía arrepentido por haber sido un ebrio peligroso durante unas cuantas horas y Lovino, precisamente, no estaba haciendo nada por aliviar su angustia. Debería hacer algo para animarle, ¿pero qué le alegraría? Antonio era fácil de contentar, hasta la mera presencia de Lovino le arrancaría una sonrisa jovial.

Pero Lovino quería darle algo realmente genial.

Fue directamente a la pajarería.

* * *

><p>Cada vez estaba más cerca de la dichosa juguetería. Si no fuera porque a cada dos metros había un cartel que anunciaba la apertura del «Gran Restaurante Griego: tan heleno que me desmeleno», Lovino habría asegurado que el camino era tan largo y aburrido como de costumbre.<p>

Le picó la curiosidad por saber cómo era el tal restaurante griego. Quizás debería pedirle a Antonio que lo llevase a tomar algo.

Cuando por fin logró llegar al lugar donde trabajaba su mejor amigo, se dio cuenta de que el restaurante heleno estaba justo en frente de la juguetería. Lo peor de todo es que la publicidad tan rimbombante que había visto segundos atrás no correspondía en absoluto con la realidad, ya que aquel local era pequeñito, aparentemente sucio —¡y eso que era nuevo!— y a la palabra «heleno» le faltaba la letra _h_.

Se encogió de hombros y entró en la juguetería. Ya estaba deseoso por darle aquel regalo a Antonio. Alzó la bolsita que llevaba en la mano y la miró encandilado. No era el mejor presente que podría ofrecerle al español, pero Lovino no era un hombre rico. Además, si le robaba más dinero a Govert, algún día se acabaría dando cuenta y los resultados podrían ser catastróficos.

Antonio, al ver que tenía un cliente nuevo, mostró su sonrisa de vendedor zalamero. Cuando se percató de que se trataba de su Lovi, sus ojos verdes comenzaron a brillar alegres.

—¡Lovi! —exclamó feliz— ¿Has leído mi mensaje?

Justo cuando el italiano se iba a dignar a responder a tal pregunta, una jovencita rubia entró en el local con una sonrisa tímida en el rostro. A Lovino le pareció bastante mona, aunque era demasiado niña para su gusto. Antonio la atendió con un semblante encantador, dedicándole una sonrisa galante que haría que cualquier criatura se rindiese ante sus pies. Lovino _no_ pensó eso último jamás.

—¡Y aquí tienes! —le dio la vuelta— ¡Muchas gracias! ¡Vuelve pronto!

La jovencita estaba saliendo y Antonio aún seguía mirándola encandilado.

_Encandilado_. Mierda. Joder. Hostia puta.

—¡¿Se puede saber qué estás mirando? —espetó Lovino, furioso.

—¡Esa chiquilla es tan mona! —apoyó los codos en el mostrador y se sujetó sus mejillas sonrosadas con aire soñador— Qué dulce.

—Sí que era mona, sí… —Lovino no tuvo más remedio que reconocerlo— ¡Pero pareces un pedófilo mirándola de esa forma! ¡Esa cría como mucho tendrá quince años!

—Tiene diecisiete, Lovino, aunque no lo aparente —aseguró Antonio, algo serio—. La conozco desde hace un tiempo. Verás, es la hermana del ex novio de Emma.

—¿Ex novio…?

—Sí, era un chico suizo muy violento… A ella no la trataba mal, que conste. Emma siempre me dijo que en el fondo era una persona dulce. Y bueno, Emma acabó haciéndose amiga de la chavalita esa, Lily, y la sigue trayendo a nuestro piso de vez en cuando.

Aquello dio que pensar a Lovino. No era porque el hecho de que Emma hubiese tenido pareja, sino porque quizás Antonio tuvo más novias antes que Emma. O quizás… novios. Lovino siempre había dado por hecho que Antonio era heterosexual, pero que estuviera en una relación con una mujer no significaba nada.

Bendita bisexualidad.

—¿Y tú… nunca has tenido pareja, aparte de Emma? —preguntó con timidez.

—Claro que sí —contestó con un deje pícaro—. Lovi, tendrás que reconocer que soy un buen partido, ¿eh?

Lo peor de Antonio era que cualquiera podría insultar su falta de inteligencia y él simplemente se reiría, o en su defecto, frunciría el ceño con desaprobación. Sin embargo, si alguien osaba insinuar que no era atractivo, el español ya se ofendería bastante.

El muy petardo se creía guapo.

—Si no fuera porque estás gordo, tienes los dientes amarillos, unos ojos de ratón y una nariz de aquí a Burkina Faso, sí, diría que eres buen partido.

—¡Vamos, Lovino! No mientas —se cruzó de brazos, enfurruñado—. Fijo que te duermes pensando en mí.

—¡¿Qué? —ni los ojos como platos ni la cara roja eran muestra obvia de su vergüenza, sino el puñetero gritito de niña asustada que había emitido— ¡¿Pero qué coño dices?

Antonio estalló en una sonora carcajada, señalando con el dedo índice la cara abochornada y sorprendida de su amigo, tal y como si fuera el espectáculo más cómico habido y por haber en el mundo. A Lovino no le hizo ni pizca de gracia, pero estaba demasiado estupefacto como para insultarle, pegarle o asesinarle con un moco radiactivo de los que se pegan a la pared.

—Esa frase siempre la decimos Francis, Gil y yo — explicó entre risas—. También utilizamos «te tocas por las noches pensando en mí», pero supuse que si te dijera eso, ya me asesinarías.

Si de una cosa podía presumir Lovino ante Dios, san Genaro y el tomate Tomás, era que jamás había hecho cosas impuras y dignas de castigo pensando en un hombre. En una mujer, quizás. Su adolescencia en ese aspecto fue normal. ¡Pero nunca en un _hombre_!

—Tu cara es un cuadro —continuó con sus malditas carcajadas—. ¡Qué gracioso eres!

Una parte de la mente del italiano le decía que tirase el regalo que le iba a dar a Antonio por el alcantarillado o, en su defecto, llevarlo al «Gran Restaurante Griego: tan heleno que me desmeleno» y que hicieran una fritanga con él.

—Vete un poquito a la mierda, ¿quieres? —se dio media vuelta para evitar cualquier contacto visual con Antonio. Le seguían ardiendo las mejillas. ¡Maldita sea!

—Vamos, no te enfades —le acarició la cabeza—. Por cierto, ¿te dije ya que cuando llamé a tu casa, contestó Emma?

Negó con la cabeza. Rehusaba mirar a su mejor amigo. «Porque _es_ mi mejor amigo. Y joder, soy feliz como una perdiz por ser su amigo y no otra cosa. ¡Mierda!», se regañaba a sí mismo, en concreto a su subconsciente.

—Pues verás, quería hablar contigo para bajar y tal, pero escuché la voz de Emma. No sonaba muy triste, la verdad. ¡Pero me alegro! —Lovino se imaginó que en aquel momento, Antonio sonreía de oreja a oreja— Me rompería el corazón escuchar su vocecita triste.

—La tratamos como a una princesa, normal que no esté triste —explicó Lovino, recuperando el color de sus mejillas.

—Qué bien que esté rodeada de caballeros como Gov y tú, ¿eh? Aunque yo también querría que un caballero cuidase de mí, Lovi —añadió con un tono meloso.

—Los caballeros cuidan a las chicas, no a los cerdos —intentó no sonar burlón, pero fracasó estrepitosamente—. Vuelve a tu establo y confórmate con vivir rodeado de mierda.

—¿Los cerdos no viven en cochiqueras o pocilgas?

—Tú sabrás, eres libre de llamar a tu casa como te dé la gana.

Antonio le dio un coscorrón cariñoso a Lovino mientras ambos reían a carcajadas.

Tenía que darle el regalo ya. Tenía que dárselo.

—Oye… Antonio… —bajó la voz, recuperando aquella asquerosa timidez que lo caracterizaba en las peores situaciones— Tengo algo que darte…

—¿De qué se trata?

Se dio la vuelta para poder encarar al juguetero. Alzó la bolsita y se la entregó rápidamente a su amigo. Él la miró asombrado, viendo cómo el animalillo que había en su interior nadaba despreocupadamente. Los ojos de Antonio, tan expresivos como de costumbre, desbordaban una alegría contagiosa.

—¡Un pez! —gritó extasiado— ¡Oh, Dios, un _pez_! ¿Es para mí? ¡Dime que es para mí!

—¡Deja de zarandear al pez de una puta vez, que lo vas a matar! —espetó Lovino, presa del nerviosismo— ¡Y claro que no es para ti, sino para… ese chicle de kebab de ahí! —señaló una caja de chicles turcos.

Prefirió no preguntarse por qué Antonio vendía chicles de kebab.

—Sabes bien que es para mí, Lovi —dejó cuidadosamente la bolsita transparente en una cajita y correteó hasta llegar a Lovino y abrazarlo con fuerza—. ¡Gracias, gracias, MUCHAS GRACIAS! ¡Pero qué bueno eres, Lovino! ¡Te quiero, tío! ¡Eres el mejor!

Todo lo que podría perturbar el cuerpo y mente de Lovino sucedió de golpe: abrazo, elogios y palabras de amor. Mierda, ¡y encima todo por parte de Antonio! Aquellos malditos abrazos le traían recuerdos de los momentos en los que su amigo estaba ebrio. Esas ocasiones en las que algo pudo suceder y no sucedió. Mierda.

No quería que Antonio fuera así con él. ¡Odiaba que le dijera que lo quería cuando en realidad lo apreciaba como a un simple amigo! Tampoco necesitaba oír que era el mejor cuando era obvio que para Antonio la más perfecta de las estrellas era Emma. Tanta mentira junta le enfurecía. Apartó a Antonio bruscamente, dedicándole una mirada cargada de odio.

—¡Te dije millones de veces que no me llames Lovi! Y nada de brazos, joder. ¡No sé ni para qué te regalo algo!

—¡Pero Lovi…!

—¡Ni Lovi, ni mierdas! —su rostro continuaba rojo, a pesar de no saber si era a causa de la vergüenza o la ira— ¡Siempre tienes que arruinarlo todo!

Antonio parecía cabizbajo y dolido por el comentario de su amigo. Mierda. Lovino no quería verlo así. «¿Cuándo me he vuelto tan insoportable con él?», se preguntó a sí mismo. La respuesta no aparecía. Siempre fue una persona colérica, pero nunca llegó hasta tales extremos. No quería hacerle daño a la persona a la que más amaba. Antonio no se merecía que lo trataran así, pero Lovino no lo podía evitar; la vergüenza siempre le hacía cometer estupideces. Si Antonio no fuera tan mimoso, Lovino no tendría por qué reaccionar de tal manera. Aunque quizás si el español fuera diferente, nunca se habría enamorado de él. Ojalá jamás hubiera caído ante el maldito Antonio. ¡Ojalá!

—Y-yo… Antonio…

—No te disculpes, Lovino —se encogió de hombros—. Supongo que tienes razón… A veces me paso, lo siento.

—Pues eso… —bajó la mirada.

—Corramos un tupido velo, ¿vale? —preguntó con una sonrisa melancólica.

Asintió. Permanecieron en silencio. Antonio ordenaba los chicles sabor kebab y de vez en cuando miraba de soslayo a su pececito. Debería ponerle nombre.

—Oye, Lovi… no —corrigió—. Lovino.

—Dime.

—¡Tengo que ponerle un nombre al pez! —proclamó risueño— Venga, ¿cómo podría llamarle? ¿Y si le llamo Ló_pez_?

—Llámale Pez Cado.

—¡Ni hablar! —se rió— ¡Ya sé! ¡Le llamaré… Espamano!

Lovino intentó analizar aquel nombre y encontrarle un lado bello, pero le resultó imposible.

—¿Espamano? —alzó una ceja — Qué nombre tan estúpido.

—No, mira: _Es_ _pa_' _mano_searlo. Lo juntas todo y queda Espamano.

Definitivamente, Antonio era _tonto_.

—¡No voy a consentir que le pongas un nombre tan estúpido al pez! —se indignó— ¡Para eso llámale Espabrazo, Espapene, Espaculo, Espauña o Espacola!

—Espacola… —Antonio sopesó la idea— Suena a nombre de refresco… ¡Ya sé, se llamará _Pepsi_!

—Ni se te ocurra.

—Pues le llamo Espamano —cogió la bolsita y le sonrió al pez—. A Espamano parece que le gusta su nuevo nombre.

—Sí, tu pez es la alegría de la huerta —comentó con sarcasmo.

Ver la cara tan ilusionada de Antonio siempre le alegraba un poco. Cualquier cosa, por muy nimia que fuera, parecía ser un tesoro para Antonio. Quizás por eso mismo el español lo quería tanto, porque era capaz de ver lo bueno en lo más insignificante. Lovino sintió algo extraño en el pecho nada más pensar en aquello.

—¿Por qué te molesta que te llame «Lovi»? —preguntó súbitamente, mirando a su amigo con curiosidad— Creía que ya te habías acostumbrado.

—Creíste mal —frunció el ceño—. Me molesta porque… ¡Pues porque me molesta y punto!

—A mí me molesta que me llames Antonio y nunca te digo nada…

—¿Por qué te molesta que te llame Antonio? —se estaba preparando mentalmente para una respuesta tonta por parte del español.

—Porque me parece que me tratas de forma distante, no sé —volvió a encogerse de hombros—. Gil me llama Toño y Francis, Toni. Pero tú me llamas por mi nombre completo.

—No es mi culpa que todas las abreviaturas de tu nombre sean tan absurdas —protestó—. Toño rima con cierta palabra y Toni suena a adolescente adinerado cuyo máximo reto en la vida es depilarse y llevar chanclas de marca.

—Boh. ¡Pero Toño lo decimos en mi tierra! En Italia tendréis una forma de llamar a los Antonios, digo yo.

Lovino se arrepentiría para siempre de las palabras que estaba a punto de pronunciar.

—En Nápoles, sería Totò —dijo pensativo—. Aunque también sirve para los que se llaman Salvatore, pero bueno.

—¿Totò? —se le iluminó la mirada— ¡Llámame Totò! Suena muy carismático.

—¡Y una mierda te voy a llamar Totò! —gritó enfadado, aunque en el fondo quería reírse— Aparte de que el mote es estúpido por sí solo, imagínate que voy por la calle y digo «¡Totò, ven aquí!». La gente me mirará como si estuviera chalado, o bien, se supondrían que estoy llamando a un perro. Luego te verían aparecer con cara de subnormal y se imaginarían cosas raras.

—Pues sería gracioso —carcajeó jubiloso—. Venga, yo te llamo Lovino y tú a mí Totò.

—Casi prefiero que me sigas llamando «Lovi»… Quiero mantener la poca dignidad que me queda.

—¡Ya no hay marcha atrás, Lovino! —respondió juguetón.

—A ti te falta un hervor —bufó molesto.

Antonio iba a replicar, pero la mala suerte decidió interrumpirle mediante la aparición de la persona a la que menos le apetecía ver en ese momento. En una situación normal, el primer humano al que no querría ver ni en pintura sería su jefe. El segundo, el camarero cejudo que regentaba el bar al que acudían sus amigos y él. Pero en aquel momento era Emma.

Ella entró en la juguetería con timidez, esbozando una sonrisilla nerviosa. Lovino apartó la mirada en seguida y dio un par de pasos hacia atrás sin tan siquiera darse cuenta de sus propias acciones.

—Hola… —dijo ella, clavando sus ojos en puntos al azar.

—Hola —contestó algo serio—. ¿Sabes? Antes vino Lily. Compró una muñeca de trapo y varios chicles de esos con sabor a kebab, ¿quieres uno? Invita la casa —sonrió—. Ah, Lovino, tú también puedes coger uno si quieres.

El italiano se negó rotundamente a probar semejante error de la naturaleza. Emma, por su parte, le dio las gracias al juguetero y probó el chicle. El sabor era extraño, pero no desagradable.

—¿Por qué vendes chicles con sabor a kebab? —preguntó esbozando una pequeña sonrisa gatuna.

—No sé… Mi jefe dice que el «Gran Restaurante Griego: tan heleno que me desmeleno» le va a robar clientes, así que trajo estos chicles raros. Es más, tengo un cartel colgado en el escaparate donde anuncio los chicles estos.

—Dile a tu jefe que los restaurantes no roban clientela a las jugueterías —comentó con burla.

—Lo sé —Antonio rió con un atisbo de timidez—. Pero ya sabes, mi jefe es bastante raro. Además, he estado hablando con el chico del restaurante y es muy simpático. Hace dos horas o así me invitó a un café que sabía un poco mal, pero bueno, el chaval me lo dio con la mejor intención del mundo.

Aquella conversación tan estúpida estaba molestando demasiado a Lovino. Cuando dos tortolitos como Antonio y Emma se distanciaban y volvían a verse después de discutir, lo normal sería hablar de sus problemas, no de unos chicles. Tras mucho pensar, el italiano llegó a la conclusión de que él sobraba en aquella escena. Unas cuantas miradas que le dedicaba Emma de vez en cuando fueron la clave para llegar a tal idea.

Él _sobraba_. Por mucho que Antonio lo quisiera, se notaba que su corazón pertenecía a Emma. Lovino lo supo desde siempre y lo admitió sin problemas, pero ahora le dolía. Era curioso que le comenzase gustando Emma y que acabase enamorado de Antonio. La vida daba demasiadas vueltas en muy poco tiempo. ¡Normal que acabara así de confundido!

—Voy a tomar un café —dijo Lovino, haciendo ademán de marcharse.

—Pero si estoy diciendo que sabe mal, Lovino. No seas temerario.

—¡No me fío de tus criterios! —exclamó molesto— ¡Deja que lo compruebe por mí mismo!

—¡Espera, que te acompaño!

—¡No me acompañes! ¡Tú quédate aquí, en tu trabajo! Imagínate que aparece tu jefe y te ve tomándote un café. ¡O peor: que alguien venga a robar!

Emma se rió y le dio las gracias con la mirada a Lovino, dedicándole una sonrisa. El italiano se sonrojó. Ella no debería agradecerle nada. _Nada_. La pobre mujer aún no era consciente de los sentimientos de su amigo Lovino. Y así debería permanecer: en secreto.

Lovino, a pesar de las protestas de Antonio, fue al restaurante de nombre interminable y se sentó en la terraza, deleitándose con el aroma a comida mediterránea proveniente del interior del local y de una agradable brisilla primaveral que mecía su rulito italiano de vez en cuando. Eligió su asiento cuidadosamente para poder ver con lujo de detalle lo que sucedía en el interior de la juguetería. Emma y Antonio parecían estar hablando de tonterías, a juzgar por sus expresiones faciales. Reían de vez en cuando, pero era evidente que el ambiente era tenso.

—Joder, lo de «restaurante griego» debe de ser por la incompetencia del camarero… —toqueteó la mesa con sus dedos, impaciente— Menuda forma de cuidar de los clientes. ¡Además esto es un bar, no un restaurante!

—¿Por qué hablas solo, chaval? —le preguntó una voz muy familiar.

La cabeza de Lovino se giró 90º a la menor velocidad posible, casi a un ritmo mecánico. _Esa_ voz. ¡Esa voz! Si bien la persona a la que menos quería ver Antonio era Emma, la de Lovino era indudablemente Govert.

Pues allí, en la mesa de al lado, estaba Govert mirándolo extrañado y con un cigarrillo en la boca. Lovino permanecía con cara de estar viendo un fantasma. Por desgracia, la situación real era mucho peor.

—¡¿Qué haces tú aquí? —preguntó Lovino al borde del sufrir un ataque de nervios.

—Vine a acompañar a mi hermana —contestó él tras apagar el cigarrillo en el cenicero—. ¿Qué haces _tú_ aquí? Te acabo de ver saliendo de la juguetería.

—Fui a ver a Antonio —a pesar de decir la verdad, no podía evitar sentirse nervioso. La mirada de Govert era demasiado penetrante para su gusto.

—Ya veo —se levantó y se sentó en la silla más próxima a Lovino—. ¿Te hizo otro chupón?

—¡Y dale con el chupón! —frunció el ceño con enojo— ¡¿Y a qué mierda viene un cambio de tema tan repentino?

—No te voy a obligar a que me respondas —clavó su vista en la juguetería, ya que podía ver todo lo que sucedía en su interior a través del escaparate—. Acabarás contándomelo tú solo.

Lovino no contestó, sino que se limitó a mirar a la misma dirección que Govert. Emma parecía estar echándole varias cosas en cara a su novio, mientras que él pedía perdón con una sonrisa tonta.

¿Antonio pidiendo perdón? Eso era señal de reconciliación. El corazón de Lovino se encogió. ¡No debería encogerse, joder! Era bueno que Antonio y Emma, la pareja perfecta por excelencia, estuvieran felices juntos. Sus ojos no se apartaban de ambos, aun si su concentración se vio perjudicada por la voz de Govert.

Puñetero y glorioso Govert.

—Se van a besar —advirtió.

—Ya lo sé… —Lovino se molestó. No necesitaba que le dijeran lo obvio.

Cuando Emma parecía ponerse de puntillas para aproximarse a los labios del español, las manos de Govert taparon la visión de Lovino.

Una parte de Lovino quiso darle las gracias al ángel caído del cielo que respondía ante el nombre de Govert y ofrecerle pleitesía eterna por el mero hecho de haberle impedido ver algo tan doloroso como un _beso_ entre Emma y Antonio. No podría soportar ver a su Totò besando a alguien que no fuera él. Y dado que Antonio jamás besaría a Lovino, lo más probable es que él tuviera que pasar el resto de su vida como si estuviera ciego. Menos mal que ahí estaba Govert para ser su perro guía. Era feliz al saber que Govert, en el fondo, se preocupaba tanto por él. ¿Por qué no se pudo enamorar de él y no de Antonio? ¡Todo habría sido más fácil!

—Di lo del chupón y te dejo ver todo.

—¡No!

—El morbo te puede.

Tenía razón. Lovino era un hombre morboso y su parte masoca exigía ver a Antonio besando a alguien. Lo más probable era que su cara fuera adorable y _sensual_. Lovino necesitaba verla.

Mierda. ¡Govert no era un ángel, sino un diablillo cabrón!

¿Chupón o beso? Joder.

—¡Fue Antonio cuando estaba borracho, pero te juro por San Genaro que lo hizo pensándose que yo era Emma! Y no me aproveché de él en ningún momento y…

Fue interrumpido por las manos de Govert permitiéndole ver de nuevo. Se tuvo que volver a acostumbrar a la luz y pestañeó con dificultad.

—Sabía que lo acabarías soltando —a pesar de que el tono de Govert era tan sobrio como siempre, había un pequeño toque de altanería en él.

Lovino lo ignoró y se centró en la escena que había ante él. Más que el beso apasionado que se estaba imaginando, lo que hubo en realidad fue un beso en los labios bastante casto.

_Mejor_.

La pareja continuó conversando sobre temas aparentemente baladíes. Al cabo de un rato, la muchacha salió y se sentó junto a Govert y Lovino, que seguían a la espera del camarero.

—¿Qué tal? —preguntó Lovino en un intento inútil por camuflar su tristeza.

—No sé —jugueteó con sus mechones dorados—. Está muy raro… No sé qué le pasa.

—Él _es_ raro —comentó Govert antes de sorber un poco de su café.

—¡No lo es! —lo defendió Emma— Pero no sé cómo decirlo… Noté como si le faltase algo.

—Un hervor.

—¡Jo, Govert! ¡Déjalo ya! —intentó reprimir una sonrisa— Él suele ser tan expresivo… Siempre que me quiere pedir perdón me colma a besos y caricias, pero esta vez sólo me sonrió como si le estuvieran apuntando con una pistola en la sien y se disculpó.

—¿Vas a volver ya a tu casa?

— Aún no, ¿tanto te molesto, Lovino? —bromeó— Me dijo que prefería estar un par de días más solo, para reflexionar. Me parece bien, que conste. Además, así puedo aprovechar y pasar más tiempo con mis otros dos chicos favoritos.

Cuanto más sonreía Emma, más aumentaba el sentimiento de culpabilidad de Lovino.

* * *

><p>Cuando volvieron a casa, el sol se estaba poniendo en el horizonte. A Emma le encantaba aquel momento del día, según ella era muy «poético». Govert puso una película que había alquilado en el videoclub, que al parecer trataba de unos tomates mutantes que atacaban a la gente. Emma se unió a ellos al cabo de un rato, aunque no parecía que le entusiasmara demasiado lo que estaban viendo los dos muchachos.<p>

—¿De veras os gusta esto?

Ninguno respondió. Estaban enfrascados en la compleja trama de aquel largometraje, a pesar de que lo único que le gustaba a Govert era la cara de pánfilo que ponía Lovino cada vez que aparecía un tomate.

Cuando la película terminó, Govert se dio cuenta de que su hermana se había quedado dormida. Lovino la miró enternecido.

—No la mires así —ordenó Govert, visiblemente ofendido.

Antes de que el italiano pudiera replicar, Govert ya había cogido a su hermana en brazos y la llevó hasta su propio cuarto, donde la colocó cuidadosamente en la cama y la tapó con un par de mantas. Lo último que quería era que su pequeña Emma pescara un resfriado. Cuando regresó a la sala, se encontró con la mirada preocupada de su compañero de piso.

—¿Y dónde voy a dormir yo…? —preguntó, temiéndose lo peor.

—Donde siempre: en el sofá.

—¿Y tú?

—En el suelo.

—¡No puedes dormir en el suelo! —protestó Lovino. Y una mierda iba a dejar él que su ídolo-enemigo fuera a pasar la noche como un perro— Es un sofá cama —se mostró ceñudo y tímido. Mierda—, así que si lo abrimos podríamos caber los dos.

Una ilusión óptica nubló la mente de Lovino e hizo imaginarse cosas que no eran, puesto que había visto una pequeña sonrisa esbozarse en el rostro de Govert. Imposible. Abrieron el sofá cama y, tal y como había predicho, ambos cupieron con dificultad. Pudieron comprender cómo se sentían las sardinas al estar enlatadas.

—La manta no es tuya —gruñó Govert, intentando traer un poco de manta para él.

—¡No me voy a congelar por tu culpa! —dio un tirón.

Ante las quejas del italiano, Govert lo atrajo hacia sí, casi fundiéndose en un abrazo. Lovino se sentía una vez más como un peluche. La diferencia entre Antonio y Govert era notable en cualquier sentido, hasta en la forma de abrazar. Antonio era delicado y estrechaba a los demás con efusividad y cariño, mientras que el otro parecía un estrangulador hasta cuando dormía como un angelito.

Lo peor de todo no era que apenas podía respirar, sino que el dichoso Govert _roncaba_. Teniendo en cuenta que la oreja izquierda de Lovino estaba prácticamente pegada a la boca de su compañero, tenía asegurada una noche en vela. Genial.

Sin embargo, Lovino no sólo acabó durmiéndose, sino que él mismo fue quien despertó involuntariamente a Govert con sus murmuraciones en sueños.

Govert miró la parte trasera de la cabeza de Lovino con odio. Tenía la tentación de darle una patada y tirarlo al suelo, para ver si se despertaba o, en su defecto, dejaba de soltar incoherencias.

—Totò… —balbuceó el italiano con un tono cariñoso y una sonrisa boba adornando su rostro.

Govert alzó una ceja. ¿Qué o _quién_ era Totò?

* * *

><p>Nada más llegar a su apartamento, Antonio buscó algún lugar donde dejar a Espamano, su nuevo pececito, hasta que comprara una pecera. Divisó un jarrón transparente y, sin tan siquiera pensárselo dos veces, lo llenó de agua para que su amiguito acuático pudiera nadar a sus anchas. Sólo faltaba quitar el lazo que había en la bolsa y soltar al pez. Era fácil.<p>

—Cacho lazo… —murmuró sorprendido— Es casi más grande que la propia bolsita.

Lo examinó detenidamente. Era un lazo tricolor que guardaba bastante parecido con la bandera italiana. Sonrió. Le recordaba a Lovino. De pronto, se dio cuenta de que en una de las bandas blancas figuraba un mensaje escrito torpemente con un rotulador negro. Era la letra de Lovino, indudablemente.

«Para que no estés solo. Atte, Lovi»

Nada más leer aquel mensaje tan corto y simple, las mejillas de Antonio fueron pareciéndose cada vez más a las cerezas que tenía en el frutero. Sonrió de modo bobalicón, leyendo y releyendo el mensaje que con tanto cuidado había escrito su Lovi para él. Se imaginó al italiano escribiéndolo completamente colorado y soltando alguna palabrota ocasional ante la mirada perpleja del vendedor de la tienda de animales. Lovino era gracioso hasta cuando se esforzaba por ser amable.

Dejó a Espamano en su nuevo hogar y le sonrió, dándole toquecitos de vez en cuando al jarrón para captar la atención del pez, aunque lo que realmente logró fue que el pez huyera despavorido.

Cogió el lazo y cortó un poco los extremos para luego anudárselo alrededor de la muñeca y tenerlo como una pulsera. La miró feliz, aún con aquel rubor tan peculiar adornando sus mejillas. Si en aquel momento se hubiera mirado en el espejo, habría visto que los ojos de su trasunto sonreían y brillaban ilusionados al ver la _tricolore _que adornaba su muñeca. Lo que el espejo no podría captar sería la velocidad con la que el corazón de Antonio latía en aquel momento. Hacía mucho tiempo que no se sentía así de feliz.

—Gracias, Lovi —besó su pulsera.

Estaba deseoso de ver de nuevo a Lovino, abrazarlo y darle las gracias como Dios manda, se pusiera como se pusiera el italiano. De pronto recordó que tenía que enviarle un mensaje de texto a Emma poniéndole alguna cursilería. Comenzó a escribir algo en el móvil cuando se dio cuenta de que, por mucho que escribiera mensajes de amor a Emma, la cara sonrojada y enfurruñada de Lovino no se le iba de la mente. ¡Pero tenía que enviarle el mensaje a _Emma_!

Miró de nuevo su pulsera. Sonrió decidido.

—Perdóname, Emma… —murmuró con una sonrisa melancólica. Cambió el destinatario del mensaje.

Si Lovino no hubiera tenido el teléfono apagado en aquel momento, habría podido leer un mensaje por parte de Antonio en el que figuraban solamente dos palabras:

«Te quiero».

* * *

><p><strong>Notas:<strong> Esas últimas palabritas son muy ambiguas~ En cuanto a lo de Totò, leí que vale tanto para Salvatore como para Antonio, aunque al parecer en Nápoles es más normal escribir Toto' que Totò. Si me equivoco, corregidme, por favor~

Y… ¡Decidme que no soy la única persona que cuando leyó la palabra «Spamano» empezó a hacer chistes tontos con el nombre! Spaculo, spabrazo, spadedo, spaesternocleidomastoideo, sparteria…

Pooor cierto, cuando digo polvos pica pica me refiero a unos polvillos que venían en una bolsa junto con una especie de Chupa Chups. No sé cómo se llaman, pero popularmente se conocen así (¿?)

Contador de palabrotas: ¡40! (jeje~)

Como siempre, muchísimas gracias por los reviews. Me animan mucho y todos y cada uno de ellos me arrancan una sonrisilla. Ahora, a contestar a las personas sin cuenta:

Nayo: ¿M-me perdonas? ¡Genial! Como soy mala, en este capítulo sólo metí cursilerías, jurjur. El malparido es Antonio por ser un calientapollas, no yo D: (mm... la polla de Gilbert en el microondas). Govert me parece un nombre feo (además se pronuncia _Jofert_), pero es uno de los que Himaruya propuso ;3; Gov en el fondo es buena gente y sabe que no puede luchar contra l'amour, honhon~ Gracias por el review~

Sorita: Si te dijera que en realidad nunca pretendí que este fic hiciera reír, ¿me creerías? xD ¡Muchas gracias por desearme suerte! Me salieron bastante mal, pero al menos apruebo :'D ¡OH, DIOS, MÍO! ¡**EL DIBUJO**! *muere de la risa* ¡Son tal y como me los imaginaba! x'D ¡Muchísimas gracias tanto por el review como por el dibujo!

Moonplata: ¿Mi inspiración? La sonrisa agradecida de un bebé *sonrisa Trident* Nah, yo no tengo de eso. Mi cerebro es defectuoso xD A él le duele la vagina, pero a mí me duelen los testículos *se rasca el cuello* y no me quejo ò3ó ¿Te estás bebiendo a ti misma? D: ¡Vas a destruir el mundo, inconsciente! A mí las moscas me dan miedo (y los gatos) y todo porque de pequeña apareció una mosca y sin venir a cuento se posó en mi brazo y murió. Y otra vez estaba aplaudiendo y vi que aplasté a una mosca sin querer. Supongo que ahí surgiría mi trauma ;_; ¿Cómo surgió el tuyo? [Esto parece una reunión de Traumatizados Anónimos] Gracias por el review~

En el próximo capítulo: Antonio y su gran capacidad para leer entre líneas. Papi Gov y su hijito preadolescente Lovi.

¡Hasta otra! ¡Cuidaos mucho, preciosidades~!


	10. Los dos frikis

_**Capítulo 10: Los dos frikis**_

* * *

><p>Como de costumbre, se desperezó nada más despertarse. Miró el reloj de soslayo y, para sorpresa suya, el mediodía aún no había llegado. Quiso intentar echarse una cabezadita matutina, pero había dos cosas que se lo impedían: en primer lugar, Espamano. No tenía comida para peces y si continuaba así, su pobre mascota moriría de hambre; en segundo lugar, tenía que comprobar si Lovino le había contestado a su mensaje.<p>

Seguramente nada más leerlo, Lovino se habría puesto rojo como un tomate y le habría insultado mentalmente. Intentaría buscarle algún significado a aquellas dos palabras, pero no las encontraría y acabaría confundido. Antonio tampoco entendía bien lo que pretendía decirle a Lovino con aquel «te quiero». Era confuso. Él era un hombre afectuoso y quería a mucha gente: familiares, amigos e incluso algún que otro conocido. Adoraba con locura a Francis, Gilbert, Govert (aunque no fuera recíproco), Lovino y Emma. Obviamente, no los quería de la misma forma.

Emma era su novia, así que el cariño que profesase hacia ella tendría que ser diferente. Antonio era consciente de que no sentía lo mismo por ella que por su hermano. Lo que no tenía tan claro eran sus sentimientos hacia Lovino. No lo veía del mismo modo que a Francis y Gilbert, sus mejores amigos. Quizás la palabra que tenía que utilizar no era «querer», sino «amar».

¿_Amar_?

Él amaba a Emma. O eso creía. Para algo era su novia y por algo volvía a ella con el rabo entre las piernas después de cada discusión. Si no la quisiera, la habría dejado, tal y como hizo con sus anteriores novias. No tendría sentido estar con una persona por la que no sintiese _nada_.

...Aunque él muchas veces hacía cosas sin sentido...

Dado que nada más que pensamientos absurdos y enrevesados recorrían su mente, Antonio se levantó y se lavó la cara para espabilar. Comenzar un nuevo día con tantas dudas no podía ser bueno. De pronto, se percató de la pulsera que llevaba en la muñeca. Era el lacito que había adornado la bolsita en la que nadaba Espamano y en el que figuraba aquel mensaje tan encantador que su Lovi había escrito. Se estaba muriendo de ganas por ver a su italiano de nuevo.

* * *

><p>Lovino Vargas era una persona incrédula. Había pasado la mayor parte de su vida con alguien tan tonto como Feliciano, así que su cerebro desarrolló un mecanismo que no le convirtiese en un ser vulnerable e ingenuo. Dicho mecanismo rozaba tanto la perfección que en cierto momento comenzó a chirriar y a oxidarse, al menos esa fue la conclusión a la que llegó el propio Lovino nada más leer el mensaje que le había enviado Antonio la noche anterior.<p>

«Te quiero»

Sólo eran esas dos palabras. ¿Qué pretendía decir con eso? Lo más probable era que Antonio se hubiera emborrachado de nuevo y que se pusiera a juguetear con el teléfono. Otra opción igual de plausible era que se hubiese equivocado de destinatario. Exacto. El mensaje iba para Emma, no para él. Suspiró aliviado.

Releyó el mensaje.

¡¿Y si en realidad sí que era para él? No podía cundir ante el pánico. Antonio era muy cariñoso y le solía decir que lo quería muy a menudo, así que aquella podría ser otra forma de mostrar su afecto. Eso era.

¡¿Y si no lo era?

Lovino se sujetó la cabeza para asegurarse que no se le despegara del cuerpo, dando vueltas y vueltas.

—Lovino, si te han mandado un mensaje diciendo que eres el ganador de un millón de euros, no te lo creas, ¿eh? —bromeó Emma desde la cocina, jocosa ante la expresión tan divertida del italiano— Es un engañabobos.

—Ya… —soltó una risita nerviosa.

Como Emma sucumbiera ante su espíritu curioso y revisase el mensaje que había estado leyendo Lovino, él no tendría más remedio que huir del país y despedirse con lágrimas en los ojos del peluche del tomate Tomás que jamás llegó a comprar y labrarse su destino como vendedor de Biblias en algún país subdesarrollado.

Él no quería acabar en España vendiendo Biblias.

Presa del pánico, Lovino encendió la televisión. La apagó. La volvió a encender. La apagó de nuevo. ¡Parecía tonto! Y para añadir más leña al fuego, apareció Govert de la nada y se sentó a su lado en el sofá. Sintió cómo su mirada penetrante se clavaba lentamente en él como si fuera una fina estaca de madera.

—Chaval, tengo que hablar contigo.

—¡No puedo! —exclamó Lovino, agobiado.

—Me vas a joder la televisión.

Lovino dejó el mando a distancia en la mesa con desgana. Lo último que le apetecía oír era una charla de Govert sobre cómo fregar los platos o un sermón por no haber tirado de la cadena tras ir al servicio.

—He encontrado tu blog en Internet —dijo tras pensárselo durante un buen rato.

—¿Pero qué dices, viejo? ¡Si yo no tengo un b…! —se interrumpió a sí mismo. Sí que tenía un blog y lo creó durante aquellos nefastos días en los que tuvo que convivir con el patatero de Ludwig. Mierda— Oh. _Ese_ blog.

Su instinto le decía que golpease su cabeza contra una pared y que cesase así de sufrir. Últimamente no le ocurrían más que desgracias.

—No sabía que te gustaba tanto _Tomás, el Tomate Rebelde_ —susurró con algo que a Lovino le pareció vergüenza—. Sabía que te agradaba, pero ignoraba que llegaras hasta tal punto.

Si por algo odiaba la casa de Ludwig y Feliciano, era por su maravillosa conexión a Internet. Dado que Lovino se aburría como una ostra en aquel lugar, no tuvo más remedio que robarle el portátil a su cuñado y evadirse de la realidad mediante Internet. Se creó un LiveJournal donde colocaba dibujos hechos por él, iconos creados a partir de fotogramas de la serie de animación o de los propios cómics e incluso escribía historias protagonizadas por sus personajes favoritos.

Que cualquier persona averiguase eso ya era de por sí vergonzoso, pero que de entre todas las personas en el universo lo fuera a hallar precisamente el creador de la serie, con quien además tenía el placer de compartir piso, era ya demasiado para un ser tan frágil como Lovino. Su cara adquirió un tono similar al de Tomás en menos de dos décimas de segundo.

—Eres patético —espetó Govert tras observar la reacción de su admirador.

—¡L-lo sé! ¡M-mierda! ¡Quiero decir, no lo soy! —clavó su vista en el suelo, negándose a mantener contacto visual con aquel maldito genio— ¡Es culpa tuya por hacer cómics asombrosos, viejo! ¡Maldita sea!

—Además tienes faltas de ortografía.

—¡Escribo en una lengua que no es la mía! —intentó defenderse.

—Pero de todas formas —en las mejillas de Govert se estableció un ligero rubor que, afortunadamente, Lovino jamás llegaría a ver—, he encargado un lote de mierdas de Tomás para ti. A mí me las dan gratis. No te creas que me iría a gastar un duro para alimentar tu mediocridad.

Lo que Govert no diría es que se sentía un poco afortunado por convivir con un _friki_ como él y que, encima, lo veneraba como si fuera un dios heleno. Su gozo aumentó considerablemente al notar la mirada ilusionada y feliz de Lovino posándose sobre él. Casi parecía que unas lagrimillas de regocijo absoluto iban a rodar de un momento a otro por las mejillas del italiano.

—¿Eres un santo? —formuló la pregunta que siempre hacía su abuelo cuando se topaba con alguien demasiado celestial.

—Ya quisieras.

Emma los observaba enternecida desde la cocina, sonriendo inconscientemente al notar los vínculos que unían a aquellos dos. Al fin y al cabo, se notaba que se querían mucho a pesar de pelearse tanto.

Miró el teléfono móvil extrañada, puesto que se esperaba que Antonio le hubiese enviado algún mensaje diciéndole lo mucho que la quería. Arrugó el ceño y suspiró, preocupada.

* * *

><p>Puesto que Emma salió a tomar algo con su amiga Elizaveta, Lovino y Govert permanecieron en casa viendo una de las series que tanto adoraba el mayor de ambos. No estaban tan mal como el italiano se supuso en un principio. Sin embargo, estaba más preocupado por el mensaje que recibió de Antonio que por las series de niñas mágicas. ¿Le enviaría otro? No soltó el móvil en ningún instante, con la esperanza de que Antonio enviase otro mensaje más disculpándose por haberse equivocado de número. O que le llamase para quedar. Quería verlo <em>ya<em>, pero Lovino no se podía permitir el lujo de llamar al español, teniendo en cuenta que tenía al lado a la —angelical— bestia de Govert.

«Totò, desgraciado… ¡¿A qué mierda estás esperando para llamarme?», se decía a sí mismo una y otra vez en su mente, aunque era consciente de que no tenía la capacidad para comunicarse usando la telepatía. Quien sí parecía tenerla era su compañero.

—Como te vayas de marcha con Antonio, te quedas sin cena — espetó cruelmente con su típico tono autoritario.

—¡Pero viejo…!

—Ni peros ni peras. Mientras vivas en mi techo, tendrás que atenerte a mis normas —cruzó los brazos, tan firme como de costumbre.

—Se nota que nunca has tenido mi edad —refunfuñó Lovino tras visualizar al «viejo» saliendo del vientre de su madre con cara de persona adulta y un peinado de tulipán «arrepollado».

¿Cuándo había empezado a llamar «viejo» a Govert? Su vida se tornaba más perturbadora a medida que pasaban los días. Antonio se había convertido en Totò y Govert, en _viejo_.

Para interrumpir el ambiente familiar que se había establecido en la residencia de los Van Heemskerck, el teléfono comenzó a sonar. Govert cogió el teléfono, imaginándose ya quién podía ser.

—_¡Hola! ¿Puede bajar Lovi a jugar?_ —preguntó una voz asquerosamente alegre al otro lado del aparato. «Encima con recochineo», pensó Govert, iracundo.

—No, no puede.

—¡Dame el cacharro, viejo! —cogió el teléfono, ya que había intuido que se trataba de Antonio— _Ciao_, Antonio.

Tenía miedo. Si se mostraba nervioso con Totò, Govert comenzaría a sospechar y quizás le confiscaría el móvil y se pondría a cotillear en él. Entonces vería el mensaje y alguien acabaría con los testículos cortados.

—_¡Lovino!_ —exclamó feliz, casi aliviado al escuchar de nuevo la voz de su querido amigo— _Hoy mi jefe me ha encargado una misión muy especial, ¿me acompañas?_

—Eres juguetero —recalcó Lovino mientras arqueaba una ceja—. Tú no tienes «misiones especiales». Reconoce que tu trabajo es una mierda y punto.

—_¡Te lo digo en serio! Se ha obsesionado tanto con el restaurante del chico griego que me ha dicho que vaya a quitarle defectos. ¡Me subirá el sueldo un 3% este mes sólo por apuntar cosas malas en una libreta!_ —explicó sin caber en sí de gozo.

—¿Y la juguetería?

— _La cuidará él_.

Lovino miró a Govert, pidiéndole permiso con aquellos ojos miel tan suplicantes a los que el «viejo» jamás podía negarse. Asintió de mala gana, refunfuñando entre dientes.

—Pero no llegues tarde —ordenó.

—Vale, viejo —sonrió confiado—. Oye, tú, me dan permiso para bajar.

—_¿Quién?_

—Pues Govert, ¿quién va a ser si no? —entornó la mirada como si estuviera explicando lo más obvio del mundo.

Continuaron con su charla y decidieron que se encontrarían en media hora en el «Gran Restaurante Griego: tan heleno que me desmeleno», al cual apodarían _El Kemedesmeleno_, argumentando que el nombre sonaba muy griego.

Lovino cogió su cazadora verde y se la puso rápidamente. En menos de veinte segundos ya estaba saliendo por la puerta a una velocidad propia de un policía de una película estadounidense. Quizás fue en ese momento cuando Govert se dio cuenta de que su pequeño ya no era un niño, sino todo un hombre.

—¿Pero en qué cojones estoy pensando…?

* * *

><p>Cuando Lovino llegó al <em>Kemedesmeleno<em>, Antonio ya estaba esperando en la terraza con una libreta en mano. Llevaba unos pantalones blancos que le llegaban a la rodilla y una camiseta roja con el toro de Osborne plasmado. A Lovino le dio vergüenza acercarse a una persona con semejantes pintas, pero no tuvo más remedio que tragarse su orgullo y saludar al puñetero Totò con cierto nerviosismo. No lo podía mirar a los ojos. ¡No después de aquel «te quiero» tan perturbador!

Sonrió nada más ver a Lovino, aunque parecía algo tímido. Lo abrazó con cuidado, como si fuera una anciana frágil y enferma. Tanta delicadeza extrañó a Lovino, quien se esperaba una bienvenida más calurosa. Llegó a la conclusión de que Antonio estaba raro, o bien, no quería armar una escenita ante su jefe, quien lo observaba desde la juguetería con unos prismáticos. El susodicho, percatándose de que su subordinado y su amigo lo miraban, los saludó efusivamente con los brazos desde el otro lado del escaparate.

Antonio alzó un pulgar y le guiñó un ojo a su superior.

—¡No le defraudaré, señor Adnan! Se lo prometo —dijo con dramatismo y un aire misterioso.

—No sé si eres consciente de que tu misión es una mierda. No vayas de héroe de guerra, porque no lo eres.

—¡No me fastidies el momento, Lovino! —protestó— No me dejes en evidencia ante mi jefe. Es un hombre muy serio —añadió entre risas.

El señor Adnan salió de la juguetería un momento, aprovechando que el camarero del _Kemedesmeleno_ entró de nuevo en el restaurante, y agitó los brazos frenéticamente para captar la atención de Antonio.

—¡Fernáaaaandeeeez! —gritó a los cuatro vientos y empleando sus manos como megáfono— ¡Asegúraaate de apuntarlo todoooo! ¡Y no llameeees la atencióooon deee loos demás clienteees!

—¡Sí, señoooor Adnaaaan! ¡Seré muuuuy discreeetooo!

—Joder, menudo par de retrasados.

Hasta uno de los ancianos sordos había sido capaz de registrar la «conversación» entre los jugueteros, provocando que Lovino se echase las manos a la cabeza. Al fin y al cabo, sólo un memo podría contratar a un imbécil como Antonio de empleado, y el tal señor Adnan parecía ser un cretino de primera.

Entraron en el restaurante y se sentaron en un lugar al azar. Antonio ya estaba apuntando en su cuaderno que había una mancha muy misteriosa en la pared. Lovino quería regañar a su acompañante, pero las palabras no salían de la boca. Tenía que decirle algo sobre lo del mensaje de texto, no centrarse en nimiedades.

Cogió el teléfono móvil y le enseñó el mensaje a Antonio, apartando la vista del español.

—¿Se puede saber qué es esto? —más que enfadado, se mostraba abochornado y avergonzado. Las traidoras de sus mejillas ya estaban teniendo la regla de nuevo, joder.

Antonio leyó dicho mensaje con los ojos muy abiertos, sin saber exactamente qué decir. Su Lovi parecía estar pasando vergüenza, hasta tal punto que rehusaba a mirarlo a los ojos.

—Es… un mensaje de texto —contestó tras unos segundos vacilando—. Un SMS.

—¡Ya, ya lo sé! —alzó la voz— ¡Me refiero a qué vino esa… mierda! No me hizo ni puta gracia, ¿sabes?

—No pretendía hacerte reír —se amedrentó. Lovino le estaba asustando—. Sólo quería decirte que te quiero porque…

—¿Porque…? —se cruzó de brazos, esperando a que Antonio prosiguiera.

—…Porque te quiero —sus hombros se encogieron después de explicar aquella evidencia.

Si Lovino hubiera estado bebiendo, habría escupido todo el líquido de golpe debido a la sorpresa que se llevó con las palabras tan repentinas del español.

¡No podía ser! El corazón le empezó a latir rápidamente. ¡Maldito corazón suyo! Un día iba a morirse por culpa de cualquier soplapollez y ni sus propios riñones llorarían su muerte.

Lo peor es que Antonio también parecía avergonzado. Puñetero chico adorable e imbécil.

—Eres mi amigo, así que te quiero. No sé de qué te extrañas —aclaró rascándose la barbilla.

«Ah, conque se refería a eso…», suspiró en parte aliviado y en parte dolido. Sabía que para Antonio siempre sería _su buen amigo Lovino_ y nunca otra cosa. Su relación se estancaría ahí, a pesar de que sus sentimientos hacia Antonio no harían nada salvo medrar más y más.

Aquel suspiro significó el fin del mundo para Antonio. ¿Por qué a Lovino le molestaba tanto que lo quisiera? ¿Qué tenía él de malo? Recordó que semanas atrás se preguntaba lo mismo, aunque la causante de sus penas había sido Emma. El dolor era casi el mismo. Tuvo la necesidad de llamar al camarero griego y pedirle que recogiera los trozos de su corazón destrozado. Nada más pensar aquello, se percató de que el camarero aún _no_ había pasado a tomarles nota. Lo apuntó como crítica en la libretita del señor Adnan.

Mientras escribía, los ojos de Lovino se posaron en una pulsera muy curiosa que rodeaba el antebrazo del español. Parecía la bandera italiana. Aguzó más la vista y percibió que había un mensaje escrito.

Era el lazo de la bolsita de Espamano. ¡Antonio había leído el puto mensaje! Notando la cara de sinvivir de su amigo, cesó de escribir y lo miró con curiosidad.

—¿Lovino…?

El aludido no contestó, sino que se limitó a señalar torpemente la muñeca de Antonio con el semblante más ridículo que podría tener un hombre de su edad.

—¡Ah! ¡La cinta! —exclamó Antonio, recuperando el fulgor de su mirar— No sabes cuánto me emocioné al leer lo que me escribiste. Creo que ahora jamás me sentiré solo —lo miró con aire soñador y le acarició la mano con dulzura—. Gracias, Lovino. _Grazie mille_.

Lovino no pudo articular palabra alguna, y aunque hubiera podido, el camarero apareció con una pachorra digna de ser admirada y se dispuso a anotar los pedidos de sus clientes. Antonio, por su parte, escribió en su libreta que el empleado del _Kemedesmeleno_ no sonreía a los clientes, algo que el español consideraba un principio básico para cualquiera que trabajase de cara al público.

—Marchando —dijo el camarero con desgana tras pasarse cerca de un minuto apuntando.

Se retiró a la velocidad de la tortuga, creando un silencio incómodo entre Antonio y Lovino. La mano del español se apartó de la de su amigo y ascendió hasta su cara para acariciarle las mejillas de la manera más tierna posible.

Lovino se sintió culpable por no escribir su testamento. Iba a morir de un momento a otro y no se podría despedir ni de Feliciano, ni de sus padres biológicos, ni del viejo, ni de absolutamente nadie. ¿Por qué Antonio siempre le tenía que hacer sentir así?

—Tus mejillas son tan suaves —aclaró, riéndose—. Tanto como el culito de un bebé.

La imagen de un Antonio ebrio manoseándole el trasero se hizo eco en su mente. Quería que aquella dichosa escena fuese olvidada de una vez, pero no, tenía que volver para atormentarle cada dos por tres.

—¿Quieres parar? —apartó la mano de Antonio con un manotazo— Ni que tuvieras cuatro años, joder.

—Estás colorado, ¿te pasa algo?

—¿Q-qué me va a pasar? —encima el estúpido de Antonio se tenía que percatar del rubor. ¡Mierda!— Tengo calor y el memo del camarero no trae las bebidas. ¡Me voy a deshidratar!

—«El camarero tarda en traer los pedidos» —apuntó en el cuaderno—. Pero Lovi, ve al baño y lávate la cara. Parece que vas a estallar de un momento a otro —rió.

Lovino sufriendo del modo más doloroso y cruel y Antonio, en vez de mostrarse comprensivo, se reía. Tendría que estarse disculpando por hacerle sonrojar, no riéndose. El italiano se indignó y se cruzó de brazos, girando la cabeza con un mohín de disgusto. No le apetecía ver a Antonio ni en pintura.

—Normal que Govert no te soporte —masculló entre dientes.

Nada más escuchar aquello, la cara alegre de Antonio perdió todo su brillo. ¿Lovino lo odiaba? No podía ser, si al fin y al cabo le había regalado a Espamano. Además en el mensaje ponía que era para que nunca estuviera solo, lo que implicaba que se preocupaba por él.

Oh. ¡Oh! Podría interpretarse también como «toma un pez y juega con él. ¡No me vuelvas a molestar, joder!». Los trocitos del corazón de Antonio se dividieron a su vez en pedazos aún más pequeños e insignificantes. Sentía como si alguien le hubiera dado un martillazo en la cabeza.

Lovino observó de soslayo la expresión de malestar de Antonio. Mierda, ahora había conseguido que él también se encontrara mal. ¿Pero qué iba a hacer? No podía evitar ser borde y cruel con Antonio, ya que cuando era mínimamente amable, el español se lanzaba a sus brazos y le decía cuánto lo quería _como amigo_. Eso dolía. Para empeorarlo todo, siempre que recibía cariño por parte de Antonio, el rostro sollozante de Emma le aparecía en la mente.

El camarero vio al par de muchachos tan decaídos que no pudo evitar preocuparse por ellos. Esperaba que se animasen pronto, ya que, cuanto más alegre estuviera un cliente, más posibilidades había de que dejase propina.

* * *

><p>Antonio entregó el cuaderno al señor Adnan. Había apuntado varios aspectos sobre el mal servicio y la falta de higiene en el local, aun si tuvo que reconocer que la comida estuvo exquisita. El hombre asintió satisfecho, sonriendo con una pizca de maldad. Le agradeció el servicio a Antonio y le regaló un chicle de kebab para «quitarle el mal sabor de boca», ya que su joven empleado parecía cabizbajo.<p>

Lovino no quería que lo acompañara hasta casa, pero Antonio no hizo más que insistir. El camino estuvo plagado de silencio. La tensión se podía mascar en el ambiente y tenía un extraño sabor a chicle de kebab.

Antonio no paraba de lanzarle miradas furtivas a su amigo, que cada vez tenía más ganas de darle una patada en las «regiones vitales».

—¿Puedes parar de hacer _eso_? —preguntó con una irritación más que visible.

—¿El qué? —continuó mascando el chicle.

—¡Pues _eso_! ¡Que pares de mirarme!

—¿Cómo no te voy a mirar si estoy hablando contigo?

—¡Hace unos segundos _no_ estabas hablando conmigo pero _sí_ que me mirabas! —entornó los ojos.

—Quizás si no estuvieras tan raro, yo no tendría que mirarte. A veces me pregunto si estoy hablando con mi Lovino o con el hombre de hielo —espetó, también molesto.

—¡Es que resulta que no soy _tu_ Lovino! ¡Y yo no tendría que ser tan imbécil contigo si tú no te la pasases abrazándome y diciéndome que me quieres y…! —se le quebró la voz.

Aquel no era precisamente un buen momento para que su voz se le hiciera trizas. Nada más escuchar el tono triste y furioso de su amigo, Antonio volvió a abrazarlo, esta vez con cariño, acariciándole dulcemente la espalda. Y eso que le dijo que _no_ quería que le abrazara. ¡Encima se ponía a avergonzarlo en plena calle! ¿Y si aparecía Emma y los pillaba así? No es que estuvieran haciendo nada sospechoso. Claro que no. ¡¿Y si aparecía Feliciano? Se pondría a canturrear que «aquel era el chico del que estaba enamorado su _fratello_» y todo se iría a la mierda.

Pero tenía que reconocer que Antonio estaba templado. Olía bien. Mierda, ¡no tendría que pensar en esas cosas! Tendría que estar zafándose de Antonio y dándole coces, no deleitándose por mantener contacto físico con él.

—Lovi… —lo apretó más contra su pecho— ¿Por qué te empeñas en ser así? ¿Qué tiene de malo un abrazo?

El abrazo no era lo malo, sino _quién _lo daba. Si Emma lo abrazase, Lovino no rechistaría, ya que interpretaría el gesto como un signo de cariño. Lo mismo se aplicaba a Feliciano. Pero Antonio con sus «te quiero» tan ambiguos era otra historia.

—Idiota… —le correspondió lentamente el abrazo y con una vocecilla nada típica en él que rozaba la melosidad— ¿No has pensado en qué sucedería si nos viera Govert así?

Cuando Antonio iba a responder con un débil «no», embelesado por cómo aquella vez Lovino no lo estaba rechazando, su cerebro comenzó a funcionar a una velocidad impresionante.

Lovino le pedía permiso a _Govert _para salir a la calle.

Lovino siempre se molestaba cuando Antonio le decía que lo quería.

Lovino dijo que era normal que _Govert_ no soportase a Antonio.

Lovino parecía preocuparse mucho por lo que _Govert_ pensase.

Govert iba a buscar a _Lovino_ a casa de Antonio y el italiano no hacía ninguna queja al respecto.

Lovino era _gay_.

Por consiguiente, a Lovino…

La conclusión que extrajo en aquel momento lo horrorizó, casi provocándole un trauma. Empujó rápidamente a Lovino, mirándolo aterrado y jadeante tal y como si estuviera ante un toro bravo de mirada asesina.

¡Aquello estaba mal! ¡Estaba muy mal! Antonio había estado diciéndole día sí y día también lo mucho que quería a Lovino, cuando él realmente amaba a otra persona —aunque la palabra «querer» significaba cosas distintas para ambos—. Normal que el italiano estuviera raro. Antonio se sentía vil por haber confundido a su posible futuro _concuñado_.

—Esto… Yo ya me tengo que ir —Lovino percibió un misterioso rubor en las mejillas de Antonio. Parecía nervioso—. Supongo que no pasará nada si recorres solo el tramo que falta hasta tu casa, ¿no? ¡Claro que no! —soltó una carcajada que rozaba lo histérico— ¡Si eres un machote! ¡Ea, hasta otra, Lovino!

Se marchó _corriendo_. El puto Antonio estaba huyendo de él. Lovino permaneció quieto, impactado y confundido por lo que acababa de suceder. Seguro que el memo de Antonio se dio cuenta de que el italiano sentía algo por él cuando le correspondió el abrazo y se asustó por pensar que estaba poniéndole los cuernos a Emma. O algo así. Aquella mente española solía ser perturbadora.

Luego Antonio decía que el raro era Lovino. _Ver para creer_.

Cuando Lovino entró en casa, se encontró con Govert sentado en el sofá y sujetando una zapatilla con semblante amenazador. Tragó saliva.

—Ya estoy en casa, viejo —dijo con un hilito de voz.

—¿Te parece que estas son horas de llegar? —espetó con voz de policía zurrador— Mi hermana estaba preocupada.

—¡Son sólo las diez de la noche, joder! —protestó.

—A mí no me levantes la voz, jovencito —se levantó y apuntó a Lovino con la pantufla— Ven.

—¿Q-qué? —retrocedió un par de pasos, asustado— ¿Qué m-me vas a hacer?

Nada más salir de la ducha, Emma se encontró con Lovino en el regazo de Govert, quien le daba zapatillazos en el trasero.

«Qué bien se llevan», pensó la joven mientras reía ante los grititos nada masculinos del italiano.

* * *

><p>Tres días. Pasaron tres días desde que fue al <em>Kemedesmeleno<em> con Lovino. Desde entonces no había visto a su amigo, aunque sí había mantenido una breve e irrelevante conversación telefónica. Antonio se sentía mal por estar evitando a su Lovi, ¿pero qué podría hacer? Todo era demasiado extraño. Suspiró y miró al techo, el cual tenía un conjunto de manchas que parecían una carita triste.

Pobre napolitano. Estaba enamorado, pero era demasiado cobarde como para expresar sus sentimientos. Antonio se sintió mal por ello. Quería ayudarlo, pero una pequeña parte de él prefería que las cosas siguieran su cauce o, mejor aún, que Lovino estuviera soltero.

Sólo un mal amigo podría alegrarse de que su compadre estuviera más solo que la una, pero Antonio había derrochado demasiado tiempo con malas influencias como Gilbert y Francis.

De todas formas, Antonio quería ver a Lovino de nuevo y aquel día era el idóneo para invitarlo a casa, pues el Napoli —equipo predilecto de su amigo— jugaba contra el Inter de Milán. Antonio había estado esperando aquel partido impacientemente, hasta tal punto que compró dos uniformes del equipo napolitano para que Lovino y él hicieran juego. Hablaría largo y tendido con él y lograría que confesase su amor «prohibido». Entonces serían felices y comerían aceitunas.

Todo tendría que salir perfecto.

Marcó el número de la residencia de Govert.

—¡Buenas! —saludó con energía— ¿Qué tal?

Antonio ni sabía quién era su interlocutor, pero fuera quien fuera, lo más cortés que podía hacer era preguntar por el estado de ánimo de éste.

—_¿Toni?_ —respondió una voz femenina que parecía ilusionada—_ ¡Hola, cielo! Yo estoy bien, aquí enseñando francés a Lovino, ¿y tú?_

Si llegara a saber que Emma continuaba en casa de su hermano, Antonio no habría llamado. No es que no se preocupase por su novia, sino que quería hablar con _Lovino_, no con ella.

—Genial —«Aunque esté solo porque me has abandonado, guapa», quiso añadir—, por cierto, he usado tu champú porque el mío se acabó y me dio pereza ir a comprar uno. Espero que no te moleste.

—_Qué va_ —rió—. _Pero bueno, para algo más habrás llamado, ¿no?_ —jugueteó con sus mechones, impaciente por escuchar de nuevo la voz de Antonio.

—¡Claro! ¿Puedes pasarme con Lovino?

La sonrisa de Emma se tornó poco a poco en una mueca de decepción. «Conque era eso…», pensó ella reprimiendo un lamento y cediéndole el teléfono inalámbrico al muchacho que estaba sentado a su vera.

—_Antonio, cabrón, no sé ni cómo osas llamarme_ —espetó molesto.

—¿Eh? ¿Por qué dices eso? —preguntó confundido, intentando pensar un motivo por el cual Lovino debería estar enfadado con él.

—_El otro día huiste de mí como si fuera un apestado_ —se enfurruñó—_ y ayer ya ni me llamaste. Puedes irte un poco a la mierda._

—Es que me dio un apretón y claro… Tuve prisa por ir a casa y evacuar, ya sabes —soltó una risita floja. No se le daba nada bien mentir— Perdóname, ¿eh? Sabes que yo te qu… Digo, que me caes bien. _Muy_ bien.

Emma escuchaba atentamente la conversación entre los dos chicos. Le resultaba harto irónico que Lovino se enfadase con Antonio por algo así, teniendo en cuenta que el español la estuvo evitando a ella durante bastantes días y no la llamaba nunca.

La llamada terminó ante el asombro de Antonio. ¿Lovino le había colgado? Tenía que ser un error.

Dicho error se llamaba Govert van Heemskerck. Cogió bruscamente _su_ teléfono inalámbrico de las manos de _su_ inquilino y colgó. No supo si lo que le impulsó a realizar aquello fue la cara de sufrimiento mal encubierto de _su_ hermana pequeña o el mero hecho de que Lovino estuviera hablando de nuevo con aquel palurdo que, por misterios de la vida, también era _su_ cuñado.

—¡Oye, que estaba hablando con él! —protestó Lovino, lanzándole una mirada un tanto agresiva a su compañero.

—_Estabas_. Ahora no —frunció el ceño. No le gustaba que Lovino se mostrase tan desafiante.

—Estoy de acuerdo con Lovino, ¿por qué colgaste? Toni habrá llamado para algo, digo yo.

—Para molestar —Govert se sentó en su sillón y masajeó la sien.

Con más rebeldía que el propio Tomás, Emma cogió el teléfono de nuevo y marcó el número de Antonio. Inmediatamente le cedió el inalámbrico a Lovino con una sonrisa felina y algo pilla.

Lovino no pudo evitar pensar que la situación tendría que ser al revés.

—¿Antonio?

— _¿Me colgaste?_ —preguntó incrédulo.

—No te colgó, fue el tonto de mi hermano —Emma se acopló a la conversación para sólo realizar aquella breve aclaración.

Se oyó un suspiro de alivio por parte de Antonio. Emma sonrió con melancolía.

—_En fin, ¡hoy juega el Napoli! Lovi…no, pásate a las ocho por mi casa, ¿eh? _

—¿Me estás diciendo que vaya o que no? Se te ha colado un «no» por ahí muy raro.

—_Te estoy diciendo que sí que vengas… El «no» forma parte de tu nombre, Lovino_ —se empezó a reír—. _Lovino, Lovisí, Lovino, Loviquizás._

—¡No te rías de mi nombre…! ¡Eh…! —su furia no le permitía encontrar un insulto adecuado e ingenioso— ¡Tontoño! ¡Eso es! —sonrió orgulloso.

—_¿Entonces vienes?_ —preguntó contento, sonriendo por el apodo tan malo y en parte encantador de su amigo.

—No, no va —interrumpió Govert tras arrebatarle de nuevo el teléfono a Lovino.

Antonio Fernández Carriedo era una persona que destacaba por su optimismo y alegría constante. No solía cabrearse con frecuencia, sin embargo, quien osaba buscarle las cosquillas solía salir mal parado.

Govert estaba buscándole las cosquillas y estaba a punto de encontrarlas.

—_¿Y tú quién eres para decidir lo que Lovino ha de hacer o no?_ —su rostro iba tornándose más sombrío a medida que formulaba aquella cuestión con suma parsimonia.

El cuñado del español no supo qué responder. No podía decirle la verdad a Antonio y justo menos cuando tanto Lovino como Emma estaban ante él, observándolo con unos semblantes cuanto menos curiosos.

—Dejaré que Lovino vaya —hizo una pausa— pero yo le acompaño.

—A ti no te gusta el fútbol —matizó Lovino con una ceja alzada.

—Tampoco me gustan los palurdos y al otro lado de la línea hay uno.

—_Eres un cachondo mental, Gov _—rió Antonio sarcásticamente.

—El sarcasmo no es lo tuyo —dijo Govert, intentando no escupirle al teléfono—.¿Aceptas mi propuesta o la rechazas?

—Mientras venga Lovino, yo estoy feliz.

El cerebro de Antonio se dividió en varias partes y cada una pensaba cosas distintas. La primera deseaba matar a Govert por ser un capullo integral —quería a su cuñado, pero a veces le sacaba de quicio—. La segunda anhelaba ver la cara del tulipán al verlos a Lovino y a él vestidos igual. ¡Le comería la envidia!

La tercera parte pensó en Emma. Pobrecita, ella sola mientras Lovino y él se lo estarían pasando en grande ante la mirada asesina de Govert.

—_¿Me puedes poner con tu hermana?_

Antes de que Govert pudiera responder o pasarle el teléfono, Emma ya había agarrado el aparato. Aún quedaba un poco de esperanza en su ser y estaba reflejada en su mirar ilusionado.

—¿Qué quieres, Toni?

—_¿Quieres venir tú también?_ —sonrió con ternura— _Sé que el fútbol no es santo de tu devoción, pero los cuatro podríamos pasar un buen rato juntos._

Emma aceptó la propuesta encantada. Estaba deseosa por estar de nuevo con su Toni. Le propuso que lo mejor sería que Antonio fuera a casa de Govert, pero él se mostró reacio a que el español pisara su «territorio», además Antonio no quería dejar a su pequeño Espamano solo.

Al fin y al cabo, Espamano era el regalo que le había dado Lovino.

* * *

><p>El momento en el que llegaron sus invitados fue de lo más oportuno. Antonio ya llevaba puesto su uniforme del Napoli y había terminado de preparar todo tipo de aperitivos. Nada más escuchar el sonar del timbre, fue como una bala a abrir con una de sus mejores sonrisas.<p>

—¡Hola! —exclamó— Pasad, pasad. El partido comienza dentro de media hora, pero yo ya tengo todos los preparativos listos.

—Qué eficiente —respondió Emma con gesto risueño.

—¡Y que lo digas! —ambos se echaron a reír.

Govert permanecía en silencio porque era lo mejor que podía hacer. Por el contrario, Lovino quería llamarle la atención a Antonio por llevar el traje de su equipo, pero las palabras parecían haberse pegado a su lengua y se negaban a salir. Tras darle un beso en la mejilla a su novia, Antonio le dio una palmadita en la espalda a su amigo.

—Tengo una cosa para ti, Lovino.

Antes de que el susodicho pudiera responder, Antonio ya había ido a su cuarto a buscar el uniforme que tan pulcramente se hallaba doblado en una bolsita transparente. Se lo entregó ilusionado, a la espera de cualquier respuesta por parte de Lovino.

—Eres como un niño pequeño, imbécil —espetó Lovino con el ceño arrugado-.

Por mucho que se empeñase en mentir, los ojos de Lovino no pudieron evitar fulgir emocionados al ver la camiseta de su equipo con su propio nombre bordado en la parte trasera. Antonio pareció no captar la mirada del italiano, por lo que se desilusionó al instante.

Emma fue un poco más perceptiva que su pareja.

—Tus ojillos dicen lo contrario, Lovino —una sonrisa felina no tardó en esbozarse en su rostro.

—¡E-Emma! —soltó Lovino avergonzado.

—¿Entonces te gusta? —preguntó Antonio con una esperanza renacida.

El italiano asintió débilmente, maldiciendo internamente la perspicacia de Emma. Todo sería más fácil si ella fuera tan tonta como su novio, pero no, su cerebro tuvo que desarrollarse como el de cualquier persona normal y alcanzar unas cuotas sobresalientes de lucidez.

Ignorando sus pensamientos absurdos y la mirada atenta de sus acompañantes, se metió en el cuarto de baño a cambiarse de ropa. Tenía muy claro que no se iba a desnudar ante Emma y, mucho menos, ante Antonio.

Con Govert era distinto, ya que había otro tipo de confianza.

Se miró en el espejo y sonrió al verse con el uniforme de su equipo. No le quedaba ni la mitad de bien que a Antonio, pero debía admitir que el azul le favorecía bastante. Salió del cuarto orgulloso, consciente de que todas las miradas iban a centrarse en él.

La pose interesante de Lovino se vio arruinada al ver semejante escena, pues en el sofá estaba Emma llevando solamente la camiseta del Napoli —afortunadamente le llegaba casi hasta las rodillas— lo que significaba que… Antonio…

—Qué guapo estás —comentó Emma—. ¿Te gusta cómo me queda a mí? A Toni le daba pena que yo no fuera como vosotros, así que me prestó su camiseta.

—Te ves… estupenda —respondió intentando no fijarse en las piernas de la belga.

Las ganas de coger un hacha iban creciendo paulatinamente en la mente de Govert. No soportaba que nadie mirase de tal forma a su hermana pequeña, aun cuando persona en cuestión fuera el mismísimo Lovino. No obstante, él estaba demasiado ocupado buscando a Antonio con la mirada y no porque quisiera verlo con el torso desnudo —¡qué cosa_ tan_ absurda!— sino para darle las gracias.

Como si le estuviese leyendo la mente, Emma señaló la cocina.

Lovino se preguntó seriamente si los van Heemskerck tenían habilidades sobrehumanas, puesto que ambos hermanos siempre eran capaces de leerle tal y como si fuera un libro. Aún devanándose los sesos sobre los superpoderes de Emma y Govert, entró en la cocina, donde Antonio observaba atentamente el microondas.

—¿Qué haces? —preguntó Lovino. Se sintió orgulloso de sí mismo al no mirar en ningún momento la espalda tan tonificada de su amigo.

¿Desde cuándo tenía Antonio un lunar en la zona de los lumbares?

Mierda.

—Preparo palomitas —dijo sin apartar la mirada—. Me olvidé de hacerlas.

—Ya veo… ¿Y a qué viene tanta concentración?

Antonio no respondió, sino que permaneció absorto atisbando cómo los números de la pequeña pantalla del microondas iban acercándose cada vez más al número clave.

_3…2…1…_

Le dio al botón antes de que sonase el pitido tan característico que inundaba sus oídos cada vez que la cuenta atrás terminaba. Sacó las palomitas del microondas con una sonrisa satisfecha y cargada de altivez.

—¡He ganado al microondas! Toño: 1, Microondas: 0.

—Sólo podrías ganarle a algo sin cerebro —le robó una palomita.

Ignoró el comentario envenenado de su amigo y lo miró de arriba abajo, analizando cada milímetro de su ser. Lovino giró la cabeza para no encontrarse con los ojos de Antonio. No quería que lo estuviera examinando de aquella forma.

—¡Oh! —exclamó de repente— ¡No te depilas las piernas!

—¡Lo normal es no depilárselas, imbécil! ¡Soy un hombre!

—Es que a mí me obliga Emma —se miró las piernas—. Dice que no le gustan los osos.

Lovino sonrió un poco ante el comentario. Tenía que darle las gracias a Antonio por haberle regalado el uniforme ya que, al fin y al cabo, se notaba que le había costado bastante dinero y era consciente de que el sueldo de un juguetero no era abundante. Sin embargo, también sabía que si mostraba su agradecimiento, Antonio acabaría abrazándole. Tal gesto sería molesto en cualquier momento, pero que justo lo hiciera cuando se hallaba sin camiseta era incluso peor.

Pero a Lovino le habían inculcado el ser agradecido. Tragó saliva.

—O-oye, eres un imbécil por haberte g-gastado tanto d-dinero en esta… en esta _mierda_ —sus dos enemigas mortales, las mejillas, comenzaron a teñirse de rojo. Hijas de puta—, pero que conste que me… me gusta.

La timidez siempre surgía en los peores momentos, al igual que su incapacidad para ser sincero. Alzó la mirada y se encontró de lleno con el mirar verde intenso de Antonio. Siempre le habían gustado sus ojos, pero en aquel instante le parecieron extraños. Le parecían más cariñosos que de costumbre, más… ¿_amorosos_?

—Me alegro de que te guste —respondió con un tono un tanto peculiar en él. No era alegría, sino _otra cosa_.

Que Antonio no le abrazase nada más decir eso aumentó las sospechas de Lovino. Desde luego, estaba _raro_. Más raro de lo usual.

Ambos volvieron al salón y se sentaron en el sofá. Govert no paraba de ordenarle a su cuñado que se pusiera una camiseta, a lo que él se defendía alegando que si se pusiera una camiseta corriente y moliente, la «magia del momento napolitano» se desvanecería. Govert jamás supo a qué se refería con aquella chorrada, pero prefirió no hacer ninguna pregunta al respecto.

—Además, mi casa, mis normas —explicó Antonio con una gran sonrisa.

—Me encantan tus normas —dijo Emma mientras abrazaba a su novio.

Lovino puso una mueca de asco al ver que aquellos dos volvían a estar cariñosos. En realidad, Antonio solamente acariciaba ocasionalmente los cabellos dorados de Emma, pero aquella mera muestra de dilección era suficiente como para ponerlo celoso.

¡Pero él no debería estar celoso! Era normal que una pareja se hiciera mimitos. Totalmente normal.

—¡El partido ya empieza! —anunció Antonio, con el índice apuntando a la televisión.

—No estamos ciegos —bufó Govert.

A pesar de que a Antonio se le pasaban rápidamente los enfados, su cuñado pecaba de rencoroso. A veces hasta llegaba a preguntarse si Govert continuaba enfadado con el doctor que lo sacó del vientre materno por haberlo traído al mundo.

Los únicos que realmente prestaban atención al partido eran Antonio y Lovino, que pese estar separados por Emma, no paraban de comentar los diferentes aspectos de la técnica empleada por los jugadores. Cómo no, los insultos al equipo contrario estaban lejos de cesar. A Emma le hacía gracia ver a su novio diciendo tantas palabrotas juntas, aunque el jaleo le estaba produciendo dolores de cabeza.

—Creo que voy a tomar una aspirina… Parece que tengo un tambor dentro de la cabeza…

—Pobre —le sonrió con pena y continuó acariciándole la melena—. Supongo que deberíamos bajar el volu…

Las palabras de Antonio se vieron interrumpidas por un gol del Napoli. Observó la escena maravillado y cuando iba a compartir una mirada de alegría infinita con el otro hincha, vio que dos manos le estaban sujetando el mentón. En menos de dos segundos Emma lo estaba besando, supuso él que como celebración por la victoria.

Quiso apartarla de él y saltar del sofá para darle el abrazo de su vida a Lovino. ¡Los goles se festejaban con abrazos, no besos! Pero Antonio comprendió que quizás se sintiese incómodo con un abrazo suyo, especialmente cuando Govert los estaba mirando. A mayores, rechazar un beso podría resultarle ofensivo a Emma. Sin embargo, buscó con mirada al italiano y se topó con un mohín de desprecio dirigido a él.

Lovino no se podía creer que los tortolitos estuvieran casi dándose el lote delante de él. Era indecente, desagradable y _nauseabundo_. ¿Dónde coño estaba el lazarillo Govert cuando se le necesitaba? Intentó apartar la mirada de aquella escena tan irritante, pero los ojos de Antonio lo tenían atrapado. ¿Por qué lo estaba mirando mientras besaba a su novia? Encima sus orbes se mostraban serios y penetrantes, no alegres ni chispeantes.

Una mirada tan intensa no era más que un imán para Lovino. Su sentido de la ética le decía que dejase de mirar a Antonio, pero al final resultaba que Govert tenía razón cuando dijo que era un morboso. _Ira_, _vergüenza_, _deseo_. Tres sentimientos tan dispares luchaban por predominar en el corazón del italiano, pero era inútil. Estaban empatados.

—¡A follar a un hotel, joder! ¡Que no estáis solos! —alguien gritó de pronto. A Lovino le llevó un instante percatarse de que fue su propia voz la que había chillado.

Su cara no hacía más que arder y la alegría que le había producido un gol de su equipo se marchó prácticamente al momento. Por mucho que se intentase mentalizar de que Emma y Antonio volvían a estar juntos, le dolía verlos tan melosos. Le dolía que tuvieran el valor de besarse ante él.

Le dolía que Antonio no apartase su mirada perturbadora de él.

—Chaval, están en su casa —intervino Govert a favor de su hermana, a pesar de que era obvio que a él también le violentaba la escena—, que hagan lo que quieran.

Emma soltó el rostro de su novio y pidió disculpas. No sabía que lo que para ella había sido un besito de unos cuantos segundos, para Lovino había sido una eternidad.

Antonio no dijo nada, simplemente continuó viendo el partido como si nada hubiera sucedido. _Mejor_.

—B-bueno —Emma rió incómoda—, como veo que el Nápoles está dándolo todo y va a meter más goles, creo que me voy a tomar una aspirina. Si tal me pongo a leer a nuestra habitación, ¿vale?

Se levantó y se marchó a la cocina. Antonio continuaba con los ojos pegados a la pantalla de la televisión. Parecía estar pensando en algo ajeno al partido. Lovino pudo cerciorarse de ello al ver que su amigo no se quejó por la tarjeta amarilla inmerecida de Cannavaro.

—¡Pero si no le tocó! ¡Joder! —berreó molesto— ¡Antonio, indígnate conmigo, maldita sea!

Pero Antonio estaba devanándose los sesos sobre distintos temas. Cada día se comprendía menos a sí mismo y, para empeorar las cosas, sentía que sobraba en aquella escena. Tendría que dejar a Lovino y a Govert solos, ¡pero qué diantres! Estaba en su propia casa y no se iba a marchar. Además, aquellos dos vivían juntos, así que tendrían muchas oportunidades para estar a solas.

No debería sentirse culpable. No. Debería estar viendo el partido.

Govert, más que harto del partido, se dispuso a coger todos los aperitivos para él y devorarlos con ansia. Por muy mal que le cayese Antonio, tenía que reconocer que tenía buena mano para la cocina. Miró un trozo de chorizo ibérico pinchado con un palillo en una hogaza de pan. ¿Su cuñado habría tenido la decencia de lavarse las manos antes de manipular aquellos alimentos? Se imaginó que no. El estómago comenzó a hacerle ruidos extraños y pudo jurar que hasta sintió arcadas.

En cuestión de minutos, el descanso había llegado a favor del equipo napolitano. Lovino sonrió satisfecho, mientras que Antonio lo miraba de reojo. Govert proseguía con su actitud temeraria y comió otro cacho de tortilla española.

—Veo que te gusta mi tortilla, ¿eh, Gov? —Antonio sonrió, orgulloso de agradar en algo a su cuñado— Voy a preparar algún aperitivo más, que ya veo que los estás agotando.

—Lávate las manos —ordenó Govert con una expresión maligna.

—Descuida —soltó una carcajada.

Con aquella declaración, Antonio se dirigió contento a la cocina. Lovino se levantó para merodear por el apartamento —desde luego que _no_ iba también a la cocina— pero fue detenido por la voz de Govert. Se volvió y se encontró con una mirada un tanto inquietante.

—Ya que vas a la cocina, asegúrate de que el gorrino ese se está lavando las manos.

No supo si le desconcertó más que Govert pudiese leer el futuro —¿era _tan_ obvio que iba a la cocina?— o que fuese tan escrupuloso y desconfiado. Se encogió de hombros y continuó hasta la cocina. Allí estaba Totò secándose las manos, por lo que Lovino dedujo que, efectivamente, se las había lavado. El muy maldito continuaba desnudo de cintura para arriba.

Tenía que hablar con él y preguntarle por qué últimamente estaba tan raro. Sentía que lo estaba evitando y durante el partido prácticamente no dijo palabra. ¡Prefería a un Antonio pegajoso que uno distante!

—Oye, Antonio… Contigo tengo que hablar —se acercó tímidamente a él, pero con semblante serio— Estás raro de cojones, ¿te pasa algo?

Antonio no se volteó en ningún momento, sino que vaciló mientras se secaba las manos en los pantaloncitos. Lovino se planteó si repetirle lo que había dicho previamente, pero el español, por el gesto que estaba esbozando, parecía haberle escuchado perfectamente.

—Lo siento, Lovino…

—¿Pero qué te pasa? —alzó una ceja, confundido— ¿Por qué te disculpas?

Se dio la vuelta y miró a su amigo directamente a los ojos. Lovino no sabía si odiaba o adoraba aquella sensación. Ese inconfundible mirar cargado de tantas emociones distintas que sólo Antonio sabía crear tan bien.

—Supongo que ya te habrás dado cuenta de que estoy actuando como un idiota contigo, Lovino —se rascó la nuca—, pero… me cuesta un poco asimilarlo. Es muy repentino, ya sabes.

—No sé de qué estás hablando —comenzó a desesperarse. Odiaba que la gente se fuese por las ramas.

—Ya sabes, Lovino, no. _Lovi _—recalcó el nombre cariñoso—, soy más torpe que una mula para este tipo de cosas… Y posiblemente te haya hecho daño todo este tiempo porque no fui capaz de darme cuenta de nada… Lo siento.

—Sigo sin enterarme de nada, capullo. ¡Ve directo al grano!

—Pues… —lo miró con una mezcla de tristeza y timidez— Que lo sé todo. Sé que estás enamorado.

La faz de Lovino se tornó más pálida que la cal en cuestión de segundos. No. No podía ser. Era imposible, completamente imposible que Antonio supiera que Lovino estaba enamorado de él. De todas las veces que el italiano pensó que iba a morir, aquella había sido la peor. Si no fuera porque Antonio le sujetó los hombros, habría caído al suelo como un saco de patatas.

Tenía miedo. Mucho miedo. Nunca se imaginó qué pasaría si Antonio fuera consciente de lo que sentía por él y desde luego que no lo quería saber. Lo iba a rechazar, entonces dejarían de ser amigos y Lovino pasaría el resto de sus días en el apartamento de Govert comiendo una pizza barata en el sofá y engordando tal y como si ese fuera su oficio.

Lo peor de todo era que el estúpido de Antonio continuaba mirándolo de aquella forma tan hechizante.

—Y-yo… —apartó la mirada. Estaba tan impactado que el típico rubor ni se apoderó de sus mejillas. Seguía blanco— ¿C-cómo te diste cuenta?

—Por pequeños detalles. ¿Acaso te crees que nunca me di cuenta de tu forma de mirar? —le sonrió con ternura.

Era consciente de que a veces se quedaba observando a Antonio con cara de pánfilo, pero no sabía que su embobamiento era _tan_ obvio.

—Además, tu manera de hablar cambia mucho —rió—. ¡Y qué decir de cuando te pones como Tomás!

¿Y él qué culpa tenía de colorarse tanto como un tomate ficticio? Sólo Antonio lograba pintar su rostro de tantos colores. Aquel tonto debía de tener complejo de pintor.

—Pero te lo digo en serio, estoy arrepentido de haberte abrazado tanto y decirte que te quería —se mostró cabizbajo—. No tuve en cuenta nada y supongo que hice que te sintieras mal en más de una ocasión.

—B-bueno…

—¡Pero me molesta que no me lo hayas dicho antes! —cruzó los brazos— Sabes que puedes contar conmigo para lo que sea, Lovino.

Lovino era perfectamente consciente de ello, pero contarle sus preocupaciones sería demasiado incómodo para ambos, sobre todo cuando la fuente de sus angustias y alegrías no era otro que Antonio.

Antes de darse cuenta, los brazos de Antonio lo rodeaban. Lovino mentiría si dijera que se trataba del típico abrazo amistoso, ya que estaba bastante lejos de serlo. Casi parecía que el español realmente le correspondía. Casi.

—Deja que este sea mi último abrazo, Lovi —le susurró en la oreja. Lovino estaba convencido de que le daría un ataque al corazón y no sería capaz de saber si al final el Napoli ganaría el partido o no—. Sé que te molesta que lo haga.

—T-tampoco es que m-me moleste _tanto_, imbécil…

Antonio lo apartó de sí y le dirigió una sonrisa resplandeciente. Lovino tenía la necesidad de borrarle aquella estúpida sonrisa de su cara mediante un beso, pero sabía que no podía ser. Govert estaba en el sofá, a escasos metros de ellos. Y lo peor, Emma también estaba en casa. Por mucho que Lovino anhelase aquellos labios, sabía que no eran suyos.

Pero Antonio quizás quería buscarles un nuevo dueño.

—Lovino, estoy tan feliz… ¡Nunca pensé que este día llegaría! —se secó una falsa lagrimilla del ojo— ¿Pero por qué no me lo dijiste antes?

—¡P-pues porque me da vergüenza, por qué va a ser! ¡Joder! —aquella vez sus mejillas decidieron que lo mejor sería volver a enrojecerse. Guarras. ¡Traidoras!— ¡Además n-no está bien, Antonio! No sabes lo culpable que me siento porque...porque…maldita sea… —se le quebró la voz _otra vez_. Mierda. Coño.

—¡Pero Lovino, no seas tonto! —le acarició la mejilla— ¿Te crees que me iba a enfadar o algo? ¡Hasta Emma estaría encantada de saberlo!

Que Emma estuviera encantada de que le estuvieran quitando al novio ante sus narices le resultó extraño a la mente del italiano, pero optó por no hacer comentario al respecto. Prefería esperar a que Antonio terminase su cháchara y le dijese finalmente si él también le quería… o no. La intriga lo estaba matando poco a poco.

—Creí que me odiarías y te distanciarías de mí por haberme enamorado de t…

—¡Qué tontería! —carcajeó con regocijo— ¿Cómo te voy a odiar por haberte enamorado de _Gov_?

La sonora carcajada del español reverberó en la mente de Lovino hasta convertirse en algo insoportable. Quiso convencerse a sí mismo de que había entendido mal a Antonio a causa de la poca higiene de sus orejas. Quiso pensar que el idiota estaba tomándole el pelo.

Quiso morir.

—¿Q-qué? —logró musitar tras unos segundos de cavilaciones.

—Venga, Lovino, no te hagas el sueco ahora —le acarició la cabeza—. ¡Se te nota a la legua!

Las risas nerviosas de Antonio y sus caricias no hacían más que estirar su angustia. A Lovino le parecía que el diablo le estaba gastando una broma de mal gusto que, lejos de cesar, proseguiría torturándole hasta el fin de los tiempos. O al menos hasta que la muerte llegase. Al menos supo que cuando falleciese, ya no tendría corazón, puesto que éste se le acababa de romper en mil trizas. Por cada pedacito que caía al suelo, Antonio soltaba otra carcajada.

¿Cómo era posible que Antonio lo hubiese interpretado todo _tan_ mal?

* * *

><p><strong>Notas:<strong> Y este es el último capítulo. Espero que os haya gustado la historia. ¡Muchas gracias a todos por vuestros comentarios! ;)

…

Nah, es broma. ¡Feliz Pürvenwanden! (dentro de un par de capítulos sabréis a qué me refiero~).

Contador de palabrotas: ¡37!

Y como siempre, muchísimas gracias por los reviews. ¡El capítulo anterior tuvo tantos reviews que casi me emocioné! :') Además ahora ya he terminado el instituto, así que soy más libre que la polla de Gilbert~ Venga, a contestar a los reviews sin cuenta~

Nayo: Gov jamás se enamorará de Lovi, ya que es mío ù.ú No... ¡No! ¡NO PUEDE SER! ¡Me acabo de dar cuenta del significado del anuncio gracias a ti! xDDD ¡Seré subnormal, ¿cómo no me di cuenta antes? ;w; Lo creas o no, Emma va a ser la que *información clasificada* a *información clasificada* para que *información clasificada*. Es que el "hostia puta" es indispensable xD La gente cuando se cabrea dice más palabrotas, y una de las mejores es "hostia puta". Los españoles no seremos unos campeones en la economía, ¡pero somos geniales a la hora de insultar! òuó Govert es un enfermo, pero al menos se hace de querer (?) Pues sí, te voy a joder y mucho xDDD Pero qué perverza zoy, jijiji (no sé ni a quién estoy imitando, pero bleh). ¡Muchas gracias por el review~!

Moonplata: Soy demasiado pobre como para comprarme inspiración, pero me alegra que tú cuentes con el pingüino. Mi vecino tenía un avestruz hippie (él decía que era su mujer, pero yo no me lo creo) así que más o menos comprendo tu situación. ¿PERO QUÉ TIPO DE MOSCA ERA ESA? ¡La madre que la parió! Lo de "te voy a comer el higo" me recordó a la canción _Hazme el amor_, de Putirecords :'D LAS DROGAS SON MALAS. Buah, esa carita del final me perturbó muchísimo xD Qué mal rollo me dio, aish. Parece que grita algo así como "¡me estoy quemando vivaaa!". En fin, ¡gracias por el review~!

Ale89: Ludwig es un cotilla, pero él quiere hacer ver que no lo es. Si es que en el fondo se preocupa por su cuñado~ Podría ver algo más... o no. La verdad es que prefiero que cada uno saque sus propias conclusiones~ Bueno, tendría sentido que Gov apoyara a Lovino, pero eso haría mucho daño a Emma, ¿no crees? La prioridad número uno de Govert es la felicidad de su hermanita, así que no creo que le diera semejante puñalada trapera~ ¡Gracias por el review~!

S-chan: ¡No! D: ¡Mejor que se lo tire estando sobrio! Yo sí que quiero que el fic se acabe, pero la verdad es que creo que aún quedan bastantes capitulillos~ (no lo sé fijo porque voy escribiendo sobre la marcha). Emma es monísima, no sé cómo puede haber gente que la odie~ Buena suerte con tu tarea ;) ¡Y gracias por el review~!

Aizawa Yuu: ¡Pero no hagas eso, inconsciente! ;_; ¡Dormir es lo más importante en el mundo! Y la polla de Gilbert aparecerá dentro de dos capítulos~ ¡Gracias por los ánimos y por el review~!

Nyanyan: Govert, más que un cacho de pan, es la barra entera. Es muy tierno aunque intente demostrar lo contrario xD La reconciliación es un poco de cartón, si te digo la verdad. Me resulta imposible explicarte lo halagada que me sentí con tus palabras, en serio :') Yo la verdad es que soy muy crítica conmigo misma y sólo soy capaz de quitarle defectos a mi forma de escribir, así que dudo muchísimo que vaya a plantearme "escribir en serio". De todos modos, tus palabras me animan muchísimo ^^ La verdad es que todos los días intento continuar _El jarrón de la discordia_, pero simplemente no puedo. Escribo frases y a los dos segundos las borro. Sin embargo, este fic se escribe solo. Abro el Word y antes de darme cuenta, ya hay cinco páginas escritas xD Ahora que tengo mis ansiadas vacaciones (¡por fin! ;A;) intentaré retomarlo~ ¡Muchísimas gracias por el review~! ;)

Próximo capítulo: Gov vs Toño. Viejo vs Totò. Tulipán vs Tomate.


	11. Cara de búho

_**Capítulo 11: Cara de búho**_

* * *

><p>Continuaba clavando su mirada atónita en Antonio, quien permanecía risueño ante la expresión incrédula de su amigo. Lo último que necesitaba Lovino en aquel momento era que el hombre de su vida se creyera que estaba enamorado de otra persona. Y, por si fuera poco, de Govert. Lovino no tenía <em>tan<em> mal gusto.

—¡T-te estoy diciendo que no me gusta el viejo ese ! —protestó Lovino, furioso.

—Oh, vamos, Lovino…

—¡Ni «vamos» ni hostia en vinagre! —la ira ya se había apoderado del todo de su ser— ¿¡Pero tú estás loco, imbécil! ¡Sabía que estabas medio alelado, pero nunca me imaginé que llegases hasta estos puntos de estupidez!

—Oye, calma, tampoco te pases —Antonio lo miró con desaprobación.

Lovino quiso darle un par de bofetones al idiota que tenía ante sus narices y cantarle las cuarenta. O decirle que lo quería a él, no a su cuñado. Pero qué peligroso sería que Antonio supiera la verdad. Quizás no sería _tan_ malo que se creyese que estaba enamorado de Govert.

Intentó tranquilizarse, inhalando y expirando tal y como le había enseñado su profesora de Educación Física en secundaria para no montar en cólera. Dentro. Fuera. Suspiró.

—No me gusta Govert —dijo tras sosegarse—. Es más, no me gustan los hombres. Te mentí cuando dije que era gay.

Mierda. ¡Eso no era lo que quería decirle! ¿O sí? ¡No, claro que no!

—¿Ah, no? —Antonio levantó una ceja, sorprendido.

Lovino casi juraría que había atisbos de decepción en la faz del español.

—No… —agachó la cabeza— Te mentí porque creía que eras el típico novio celoso… y a mí por aquel entonces me gustaba _un poquito_ Emma.

—¿Emma…?

—S-sí…

Antonio no apartó la mirada de él. Parecía estar analizando lentamente la expresión de Lovino, memorizando cada uno de sus rasgos. Finalmente esbozó una sonrisa _burlona_.

—Lovino, esa debe de ser la peor excusa que he escuchado en toda mi vida —se echó a reír.

—¡No es una excusa! ¡Te digo la verdad! —volvió a sufrir lo que Antonio denominaba «tomatización»— ¡Me gustaba Emma!

—Lo creas o no, yo soy muy perceptivo cuando veo que alguien se acerca a mi chica —sonrió confiado—. Si de veras intentases ligarte a Emma, ya te habría arrancado los huevos de cuajo con un alicate hace tiempo.

—Joder, qué tétrico —dio un paso atrás, asustado por las palabras de Antonio.

Tenía que enviarle una carta a su _yo_ del pasado y avisarle de que, efectivamente, Antonio era celoso. _Muy _celoso.

—De todas formas —continuó Lovino evitando titubear—, nunca intenté nada con ella. Me gustaba, pero como estaba «ocupada», pues… me olvidé de ella. ¡No tendrías ningún motivo para castrarme!

—Lo sé, Lovino, eres un amigo muy leal —le acarició la cabeza como si se tratase de un perro.

Al fin y al cabo, para Antonio Lovino no era más que su mascota.

—¡Aparta! —le dio un manotazo— ¡Si te digo que no me gusta Govert, te lo crees y te callas! ¡Punto! A mí… —bajó el volumen— A mí no me gusta él, maldita sea…

—Ya empieza la segunda parte —anunció la potente voz de Govert desde el sofá.

—¡Oh, Dios, no he preparado nada para picar! —Antonio cundió ante el pánico— ¿A Gov le gusta la fruta? ¡Dime que le gusta la fruta!

—No.

—¡Pues le llevo fruta de todos modos!

Lovino no se podía creer que el estúpido de Antonio le dejara con la palabra en la boca _sólo_ para llevarle el frutero a la mesa a Govert. ¡Era inconcebible! A la mierda su declaración. Jamás le diría nada a Antonio porque, al fin y al cabo, se notaba a la legua que sus sentimientos no eran recíprocos.

Además Antonio seguía sin creerse que no estuviera enamorado del tulipancio.

Volvió al sofá con el rabo entre las piernas, ya sin ganas de ver el partido. Antonio parecía entusiasmado y no paraba de comentar la paliza que le daría el Napoli al otro equipo. «Cabrón, qué rápido recupera el buen humor...», masculló Lovino para sus adentros, dedicándole miradas cargadas de odio.

—Chaval, ¿te pasa algo? —preguntó Govert con fingida indiferencia tras comer un gajo de mandarina.

—No, ¡claro que no! Estoy de puta madre —bufó.

—Gov, nuestro Lovino tiene mal de amores —pasó un brazo por los hombros del italiano, quien se zafó inmediatamente.

Govert palideció. ¿Antonio lo sabía todo y _encima_ osaba bromear con el tema? Buscó a Lovino con la mirada, pero él la tenía clavada en el televisor.

—Mal de amores lo tendrá tu madre, so capullo —masculló Lovino antes de meter un buen puñado de uvas en la boca.

—Lovino, ten cuidado —señaló las uvas—. Tienen pepitas.

—¡Pues como si tienen «juanitas»! ¡No me hables! —espetó iracundo.

Antonio, preocupado, se sentó más cerca de su amigo. Le levantó el mentón para obligarle a que le mirara a los ojos. Lovino pensó en escupirle, pero evitó hacerlo a pesar de saber que en caso de pelea Govert lo apoyaría a él.

El sexto sentido del Govert se alarmó nada más ver las bocas de aquellos dos tan cerca. Arrugó la nariz con asco, clavando dagas mentalmente en la espalda desnuda de su cuñado.

—¡S-suéltame, desgraciado! —se sonrojó y frunció el ceño— Aunque si te digo que quiero que me sueltes, lo más probable es que no me creas —añadió con un tono evidentemente sarcástico.

—Suéltalo —secundó Govert.

—¿Por qué te enfadas? —preguntó con sus ojos de cachorro y haciendo caso omiso a las quejas de Govert.

—¡Pues porque no me crees! ¡¿Para qué coño voy a mentirle a mi mejor amigo?

A pesar de estar colérico, las palabras de Lovino eran sinceras. Antonio se percató de ello y sonrió con un ligero rubor en las mejillas, dejando finalmente al italiano en paz. La dicha que lo inundó tras escuchar las palabras «mejor amigo» en boca de Lovino era excesiva para él. Tenía que manifestar su júbilo de alguna forma.

—¿Entonces no pasa nada si te abrazo? —preguntó ilusionado.

—Ni se te ocurra abrazarlo.

—¡Sí! Digo no… Quiero decir… ¡Haz lo que te dé la gana!

Para aumentar aún más la alegría desbordante de Antonio, el portero del Napoli paró un trallazo que podría haber cambiado el curso del partido. El español no tardó en lanzarse a los brazos de su Lovi, tirándolo en el sofá y tumbándose prácticamente sobre él. Le dejó la cabeza en el regazo de Govert, quien ya estaba planteándose seriamente si enviudar a su hermana pequeña.

Lovino sólo tenía que alzar la vista para toparse con los ojos furiosos de Govert; sin embargo, decidió contemplar maravillado la mirada verde de Antonio. Le recordaba _demasiado_ a cuando cierto día estuvo embriagado. La diferencia es que ahora era consciente de todo.

—¡Qué paradón! ¡Pero qué paradón! —exclamó extasiado— ¿Lo has visto? ¡Qué máquina el portero!

Comenzó a juguetear con las mejillas de Lovino, como si ellas fueran las heroínas que salvaron el partido. Por mucho que forcejeara, el español hacía caso omiso y, de repente, comenzó a besuquear diversos puntos de la cara de su amigo.

Lovino iba a explotar de un momento a otro. Intentó pedirle ayuda a Govert, pero este contaba con la mayor expresión de horror jamás vista en un tulipán antropomórfico. Guardaba semejanza con un padre que acababa de encontrar un preservativo usado en el cuarto de su hija adolescente, sólo que para Govert aquello era diez mil veces peor. Que Lovino estuviera encaprichado con Antonio, por muy molesto que resultase en un principio, no tendría por qué suponer un peligro para el noviazgo de Emma; no obstante, si el mismísimo Antonio era el que se enamoraba… Govert sacudió la cabeza para desprenderse de tal idea. Volvió a mirar el rostro avergonzado de su inquilino. Debía de tener mucho aguante para soportar de tal manera tanto mimo junto y no sucumbir ante sus sentimientos. Era admirable. Un instante después ya estaba retractándose de sus propios pensamientos.

«¡A la mierda!», gritó una voz en la mente de Lovino. En menos de dos segundos ya estaba sujetando el mentón de Antonio y plantándole tal beso en los labios que hizo enmudecer a los otros dos hombres que se hallaban reunidos en el salón. Si no fuera porque la televisión continuaba con sus ruidos, cualquiera habría pensado que el mundo se había detenido. Antonio abrió los ojos sorprendido, pero no tardó en acariciar la cabeza de su Lovi. Ojalá siempre pudiera festejar las paradas de aquella forma.

Govert estaba a las puertas de conocer un trauma nuevo. Dos hombres, concretamente su cuñado y su inquilino, estaban besándose ante sus narices. _Mariconeando _ante él. Lo único que podía ver en aquel momento eran las manos de Lovino atrayendo hacia sí la cabeza de Antonio.

Si su mente estuviera tan fría y competente como siempre, Govert habría cogido a Antonio y lo habría tirado al suelo. Luego le daría un puñetazo en el estómago y, finalmente, regañaría a Lovino por besar al novio de su hermana. Dado que su cerebro estaba a punto de derretirse, no tuvo otra opción sino agarrar con fiereza el cuello del español y apartar sus morros de los de Lovino. Afortunadamente para Govert, el beso había sido relativamente inocente y no llegaron a profundizar en ningún momento.

Ya era malo de por sí que su cuñado se estuviera besando con un hombre; sin embargo, lo peor era la sonrisa de mojigato que se extendía por su rostro.

Estaba pidiendo a gritos que le diera la paliza de su vida.

—Los tenéis bien puestos para morrearos ante mí —epretó el cuello de Antonio, que se defendió arañando el brazo de su agresor.

Lovino, sin saber siquiera dónde estaba, se incorporó y siguió mirando la televisión. No podía mirar a Govert a los ojos, ¡no podía! Y mucho menos a Antonio. Le dio un puto _beso_.

…Un besito simple, pero un beso al fin y al cabo. A su Totò. Se tocaría los labios con una estúpida sonrisa de colegiala si no fuera porque, precisamente, _no_ era una colegiala. Antonio y Govert discutían, pero Lovino ya no prestaba atención. Él era feliz.

—Chicos, ¿pasa algo? —se escuchó la voz de Emma de fondo— ¡Se oyen muchos gritos!

—¡No, no pasa nada! —contestó Antonio.

—Salvo que tu novio te está poniendo los cuernos… —murmuró Govert, asqueado.

—Te estoy diciendo que no le he puesto los cuernos —respondió entre dientes—. Ha sido un beso entre amigos, ¿verdad, Lovino?

—Mm.

—¿Ves? ¡Lovi me da la razón! —sonrió orgulloso.

—Dile a _tu Lovi_ que es una rata traidora —se cruzó de brazos, con un semblante dolido. Se podía esperar aquello de Francis, incluso de Gilbert, pero no de Lovino Vargas.

Antonio volvió al lado de Lovino y pasó el brazo por sus hombros, juntando sus coloradas mejillas. Lovino intentó pedirle perdón con la mirada a Govert, pero él permanecía demasiado consternado como para otear a su judas particular.

A Lovino se le volvió a romper el corazón. ¡Mierda, ¿cuántos corazones tenía de repuesto? Por mucho que Antonio lo viera como un «beso entre amigos», lo cierto es que aquella no fue la intención del italiano. Tenía que darle la razón a Govert: era un traidor.

Pero era un traidor enamorado, maldita sea.

—Dios, eso sí que es un pase. Me gustaría ver un Barça-Nápoles, Lovi.

—Mm.

—Aunque ganaría el Barça, fijo —sonrió—. Somos mejores.

—Mm.

—Pero no te deprimas, Lovi. Los italianos sois malos con el fútbol, es inevitable. ¡Pero los españoles estamos encantados de recibir apoyo de otros países!

—Mm.

En caso de que el cerebro de Lovino funcionara con normalidad, ya habría mandado a Antonio a algún lugar parecido a un estercolero. ¿Pero qué podía hacer? No podía olvidar la cara ligeramente sonrojada de su Totò al ser besado. Qué mono era, joder.

—Lovino, ¿me estás escuchando? Parece que contestas por contestar.

—Mm.

El partido terminó con la victoria del equipo de Nápoles y con un Govert ansioso por ducharse. Se sentía sucio por haber presenciado tanto mariconeo junto y no poder haber hecho nada al respecto. Sin embargo, sabía que si se iba al cuarto de baño, aquellos dos desgraciados acabarían fornicando salvajemente en el sofá.

La mera idea le provocó un rubor en la cara. Que desvirgaran a Lovino era desagradable, pero que encima el asaltacunas de turno fuera Antonio le molestaba aún más.

Entre abrazos pastelosos por una parte y devanamiento de sesos por otra, Emma apareció por el marco de la puerta sonriente. Nada más ver a su hermano tan blanco, se acercó a él con un semblante preocupado.

—¿Te pasa algo, hermanito?

—Estoy mareado —contestó con la mano tocando la frente.

—¡Vaya, no puedes volver así a casa! ¡Ya sé! —juntó las manos— Nos quedaremos a dormir todos hoy aquí, ¿vale?

—No, Lovino y yo volvemos a casa —hizo ademán de levantarse—. Tú quédate aquí con tu mascota.

—Ya te he dicho millones de veces que no llames mascota a Toni —suspiró—. Y no te vas a ninguna parte estando tan pachucho. A ti no te importa que se queden, ¿no?

—¡Claro que no! —respondió Antonio con los ojos haciendo chiribitas— Que Lovi se quede siempre es una alegría. Ah, y que Gov se quede también lo es.

—Será mentiroso el cerdo este —masculló Govert mientras su hermana le tocaba la frente.

Aquel comentario por parte de Govert confirmó algo que su hermana se temía: una discusión nueva. No sabía cómo, pero él y Antonio siempre acababan enemistados por estupideces.

—No me digáis que os habéis vuelto a pelear —miró a ambos con desaprobación.

—Ha sido por una chorrada, Emma —se defendió Antonio, atrayendo la cabeza de Lovino hacia su cuello—. ¿A que no tiene nada de malo que Eli y tú os deis piquitos en los labios?

—Claro que no —Emma sonrió.

—¿Y a que tampoco tiene nada de malo que dos buenos amigos como Lovino y yo nos demos un besico?

Emma sintió una presión muy extraña en el pecho. Era consciente de que no debería sentirse así. Cuanto antes lo asimilase todo, antes cesaría el dolor. ¿Cómo era posible que todo estuviese avanzando _tan_ rápido?

—Supongo que…

—¿Ves? —Antonio la interrumpió— Hasta Emma me da la razón. Eres un paranoico, Gov.

Para demostrar lo normal que era aquel gesto, le dio otro beso a Lovino, que ya tardó demasiado en «tomatizarse» una vez más. Govert puso una mueca de asco, mientras que su hermana simplemente los contempló asombrada.

Lovino se dio cuenta en aquel momento de que había despertado a una fiera. Si bien Antonio ya era cariñoso de por sí con tantos abrazos y caricias, ahora le había dado permiso para que le diera besos. ¡Encima lo besaba delante de su novia!

—No, no tiene nada de malo, supongo —aclaró Emma con una sonrisa fingida— De todas formas, ¿cómo vamos a dormir? Sólo tenemos nuestra cama y el sofá.

—Bueno, es un sofá cama. Caben dos personas —dijo Antonio sin soltar a un ya abochornado Lovino—. ¡Yo quiero dormir con el tomatito!

—Suéltame ya, maldita sea —lo empujó—. ¡Me vas a asfixiar! ¡Y tomatito lo será tu madre!

—No, tú duermes con Emma. Yo dormiré con Lovino.

—¡Yo no duermo contigo ni loco, viejo! —sus ojos mostraban terror. Sabía que Govert lo mataría de noche por haber besado a su cuñado. ¡Lo sabía!

—A mí no me importaría dormir contigo, hermanito.

En realidad, Emma miraba ilusionada a Antonio, deseando con todas sus fuerzas dormir finalmente con él tras varios días separados. Sin embargo, él ansiaba pasar la noche con su amigo, mientras que Lovino era consciente de que si compartía lecho con Antonio, acabaría sin podre controlar sus actos y algo terrible podría suceder. Govert preferiría dormir con su hermana, ya que al menos olía bien, pero su sentido común le dictaba que tenía que vigilar a cierta personita.

—¡Ya sé! —exclamó Emma— Jugaremos al piedra-papel-tijera. Quien gane, tendrá derecho a escoger a su pareja. ¿Entendido?

Los chicos asintieron y se miraron entre ellos con competitividad. Emma esbozó una sonrisa felina, pues confiaba plenamente en su intuición femenina. Tamaña sorpresa se llevó cuando vio que el ganador fue Lovino. Govert y Antonio clavaron sus miradas penetrantes en él, pidiéndole —casi obligándole— a que los escogiera como compañeros de cama.

Lovino tragó saliva. Si escogía a Govert, moría directamente. Si por el contrario Antonio era el elegido, moriría tras haberle explotado el corazón. La muerte le esperaba en ambos casos.

—Me quedo con… —vaciló durante unos instantes— ¡Con Emma!

—¿Conmigo? —preguntó sorprendida— Entonces nosotros dormimos en la cama, ¿no? —miró a Antonio con maldad— Espero que Toni no se ponga celoso.

Esperó una reacción de _Toni_, pero él estaba demasiado ocupado manteniendo una batalla visual con Govert. Tenían que dormir juntos. Juntos.

_Juntos_.

Govert no quería soportar a aquel perro mal depilado; sin embargo, era obvio que al menos Antonio y Lovino no tendrían la noche entera para hablar sobre sus sentimientos y acariciarse y besarse y… volvió a sacudirse la cabeza para librarse de cualquier pensamiento impuro.

Tenía que soportar aquel martirio por el bien de Emma.

* * *

><p>Cuando Lovino volvió a salir del cuarto de baño con un pijama viejo de Antonio puesto, no pudo evitar pensar lo <em>pequeñito<em> que era en comparación con su amigo. Apenas se llevaban dos centímetros de diferencia, pero Antonio era bastante más ancho.

Encima de tonto, gordo.

Entró en el cuarto de Emma, donde ella ya estaba metida en la cama con un camisón rosa _nada_ revelador, lo que llevó al italiano a poner una mueca de disgusto. Emma se rió nada más ver aquella reacción.

—En el fondo eres un pervertido —dijo entre risas.

Él no respondió, sino que se metió en la cama con un ligero rubor adornando sus mejillas. No sólo el mero hecho de compartir lecho con una chica preciosa era lo que le atormentaba, sino que allí, en aquel preciso lugar, Antonio Fernández Carriedo había estado manoseándole. Bufó molesto. Normal que llamase a su pez Espamano, «es pa' manosearlo». Su mohín de dolor absoluto no pasó desapercibido por Emma.

—¿Estás recordando algún suceso vergonzoso? —esbozó una sonrisa felina.

—N-No.

—Apuesto a que te estás acordando del beso que te dio antes Toni, ¿verdad, pillín? —lo miró de modo burlesco.

—¿¡Pero qué dices! —se dio la vuelta para no encontrarse con los ojos divertidos de su rival. ¡Amiga, _amiga_, no rival!— Ya lo dijo él… Es algo t-típico que hacen los a-amigos…

—¿Entonces verías bien que yo te besase? —con una fuerza sobrehumana, lo giró. Lovino comprobó que, efectivamente, los van Heemskerck tenían poderes especiales.

—Tú eres una chica —las mejillas ya le ardían como de costumbre. Estaba mezclando demasiados sentimientos contradictorios y eso no podía ser bueno para un corazón tan frágil como el suyo.

No podía serlo.

Emma permaneció en silencio, contemplando al italiano con un gesto curioso. Él se dio la vuelta de nuevo. Aquella maldita mirada de gato estaba a punto de producirle un infarto. Joder. Iba a tener que visitar al cardiólogo para que le medicase alguna medicina extraña. Siempre que aparecía la palabra «beso», Lovino no podía evitar sentirse nervioso. Pero él siempre lo enfocaba desde su punto de vista. Cuando Antonio le dio aquel piquito sin malicia, sólo se centró en la vergüenza que le provocó tal gesto inocente y _nada_ premeditado; sin embargo, ¿qué habría pensado Emma de todo aquello?

¿Y si ella estaba molesta?

—Emma… ¿Sigues despierta?

—Claro —respondió en un susurro.

—Ya s-sabes, si te molesta que Antonio y yo… pues eso… —enterró el rostro en la almohada, presa del bochorno— Si no quieres que él me be…bese… ¡Porque es su culpa, no mía! Pues… le pego cada vez que se acerque a mí… y punto.

Sintió que le estaban tirando de las orejas. Chilló de la forma más masculina posible («¡Iiih!») y se incorporó molesto. Cómo no, Emma sonreía con alevosía por su desgracia.

—Eres tan tierno, Lovino, ¡tan tierno! —su sonrisa se tornó más dulce, aunque conservaba un deje melancólico— Jamás te pediría algo así.

—B-bueno, una vez me pediste que estuviera una semana sin ver al idiota…

—¡Y lo que ha llovido desde entonces! —se incorporó también— Lo que hice estuvo mal y lo sé. Perdóname, en serio. Pero, ¿sabes? Algún día me tendrás que dar las gracias por algo que hará tu tita Emma.

La miró confuso, sin saber exactamente a qué se refería. ¿Las gracias? Como mucho, Lovino tendría que pedirle perdón por todas las calamidades que le estaba haciendo pasar. Todos los problemas de Emma tenían su origen en Lovino. Todos.

—¿Tita Emma? —repitió— ¿Gracias?

—Eres el hijo de mi hermano, así que soy tu _tita_ —se rió—. Y como buena tía que soy, te daré un consejo: no dejes pasar las oportunidades.

Ambos permanecieron mirándose el uno al otro como si acabaran de compartir la experiencia más trascendental de sus vidas.

Lovino no entendió ni un carajo.

—¿«No dejes pasar las oportunidades»? —repitió Lovino, seguro de que Emma había consumido también muchos _polvos pica pica_— ¿Qué mierda de consejo es ese?

—Algún día lo entenderás —contestó con aire misterioso—. En fin, ¡_bonne nuit_!

La joven apagó las luces, dejando a un pobre italiano desconcertado.

* * *

><p>Govert miraba con asco la figura de su cuñado. No sólo no se había puesto un pijama, sino que pretendía dormir a su lado con tan sólo unos bóxers rojos de <em>Tomás, el Tomate Rebelde<em>.

Que a aquel estúpido también le gustase su creación le hizo plantearse seriamente qué estaba haciendo con su vida.

—A mi lado no duermes así —amenazó Govert.

—¿Hasta en mi casa me vas a decir lo que tengo que hacer? —frunció el ceño y se acostó al lado de su señor cuñado— Además, mis calzoncillos de Tomás son lo mejor que hay. Bonitos y cómodos.

Govert pensó en demandar a su propia hermana por ejercer la pedofilia, dado que Antonio demostraba continuamente ser un niño pequeño. Quizás también debería denunciarla por zoofílica. ¿Calzoncillos de Tomás? Ni siquiera Lovino era tan infantil.

—No te pegues tanto a mí —espetó asqueado.

—Gov, deja tanto de quejarte… —suspiró cansado— Ya me veo pasando la noche en vela por culpa de tus quejidos…

Las ganas de matar de Govert aumentaron, aun si evitó mandar al español a la mierda. La fortuna le había puesto en bandeja de plata la oportunidad de torturar a Antonio de la forma más cruel posible y, ya de paso, comprobar lo que realmente sentía aquel mequetrefe por Lovino.

Se sentía más malvado que Jena la berenjena.

—A Lovino no le molestan mis quejidos —dijo lentamente, regocijándose en todo momento.

Antonio no respondió, sino que analizó las palabras de Govert. Aquello implicaba que su cuñado y Lovino dormían juntos; no obstante, este último había negado que le gustara el tulipán, por consiguiente… «¡Oh! ¡Ooooh! ¡No puede seeer! ¡No puede ser, no puede ser!», chilló una vocecita en lo más recóndito del corazón de Antonio. Su neurona marginada le pedía que se calmara, pero la vocecita seguía a grito limpio y borrando cualquier rastro de raciocinio que quedara en el español. Finalmente, sólo dos palabras lograron sobrevivir en el caos que se formó en su interior: «Maldito tulipán».

—¡¿Te acuestas con Lovi? —preguntó ultrajado, casi al borde de levantarse y marcharse por la puerta para hacer gala de su indignación.

Si no fuera porque sólo llevaba unos calzoncillos de un tomate, habría ido a manifestar su descontento. Iría al ayuntamiento y a la policía para demandar a Govert por ser un «violalovis». Porque si realmente a Lovino no le gustaba Govert, no tendría ningún motivo para acostarse con él. Además, le había dicho minutos atrás que no era homosexual, de ahí a que la única posibilidad fuera que mantuvieran relaciones carnales sin el consentimiento del italiano. ¡Era una violación!

¡Govert era un «loviolador»!

—Duermo con él todas las noches —reprimió una sonrisilla causada por la visible molestia de Antonio—. Piensa lo que quieras.

Por mucho que intentase ocultarlo, Govert adoraba ver el rostro nada angelical de don Sonrisas. Aquella faceta de Antonio le producía mucha curiosidad, además de gracia.

Vio que el español apretó el puño con furia. Perfecto.

—Me das asco —dijo Antonio levantándose del sofá—. Prefiero dormir en el suelo que contigo… —se giró para evitar aquel par de ojos envenenados— No vaya a ser que me violes.

—No vayas de santurrón —Govert se sentó en el sofá cama—. La marca que tiene Lovino en el cuello —realizó una breve pausa— es tuya.

La faz morena de Antonio se tornó blanca en un abrir y cerrar de ojos. Se volvió lentamente para encontrarse con aquella mirada burlona. Por muy estoico que continuase el rostro de Govert, su mirada se reía de él a carcajada limpia.

—¿Mía? —repitió sin creerse nada, pero aterrado por si aquella afirmación era cierta.

—Borracho.

Antonio se mareó al instante. Tambaleó un poco y tuvo que sujetarse a una estantería para no caer al suelo. Él. ¡Él mismo había sido el que le dejó el chupón a Lovi! No debía cundir ante el pánico. Recordó que Lovino se había enfadado con él cuando le preguntó por el chupetón. Para añadir más leña al fuego, estuvo cabreado con él durante varios días por aquel incidente que Antonio nunca llegó a recordar. Pobre Lovino, ¡normal que actuase de forma tan rara últimamente!

Aunque la curiosidad mató a un gato llamado Antonio.

—¿Y… y qué más le hice? —su cara hacía juego con sus calzoncillos escarlata.

—No sé —se cruzó de brazos—, pero lo has traumatizado.

—¡M-mentira! ¡Si de veras hubiera sucedido algo, Lovi ya me lo habría contado!

—Quizás no confía tanto en ti como tú te crees —Govert ya olía el dulce aroma de la victoria.

Su cuñado no respondió, sino que se mordió el labio inferior con angustia. Casi parecía que se iba a echar a llorar de un momento a otro. Aquel hombre tan patético que estaba ante él le producía sentimientos encontrados. ¿Sentía pena por Antonio? ¿Le hacía gracia? Fuera como fuera, que se jodiese. Más daño le hizo él desde que se conocieron tres años atrás.

—Cuando duerme entre mis brazos siempre sonríe —«porque sueña contigo», omitió Govert alevosamente.

—¿Sonríe…? —casi pudo ver una lagrimilla en el ojo derecho de Antonio— ¿Entre tus brazos…?

Govert era consciente de que estaba jugando con fuego y que estaba a punto de abrasarse. Por mucho que le doliera que Antonio estuviera _tan_ celoso, lo cierto es que no podía evitar contemplar socarronamente lo mal que lo pasaba su cuñado. Pero aquellos celos no eran normales. Si seguía así, Antonio llegaría a una conclusión que no debería alcanzar jamás.

La cara que ponía Antonio era graciosa; sin embargo, Govert ya perdió las ganas de carcajear. Sus ojos se apagaron. Su mente le traía recuerdos demasiado desagradables que no tendría que recordar. Uno de ellos fue el día en que Emma, con una mirada iluminada y cargada de felicidad, vino de la mano de Antonio y le comunicó que estaban saliendo juntos. A Govert le había resultado demoledor aquel anuncio, ¿pero qué iba a hacer él? Él sólo quería que ella fuera feliz y si lo era al lado de Antonio, debía alegrarse por la dicha de su hermanita.

La siguiente persona en aparecer en su mente fue el mismísimo Lovino. Govert no recordaba bien qué día era ni qué sucedía, pero sí sabía que el italiano estaba hablando con Emma sin reprimir ni un solo momento aquella mirada tan intoxicada de culpabilidad que lo caracterizaba tan bien. Cada vez que veía a Lovino, estaba en realidad ante un trasunto de sí mismo. Se sentía tan identificado con aquel muchacho que ni pudo evitar encariñarse con él. Govert tenía un hermanito por el que preocuparse. Del que cuidar. Alguien que lo admirara a pesar de todos sus defectos. Hasta que como de costumbre, llegó la mosca conquistadora de Antonio y con sus asquerosos encantos enamoró el corazón de Lovino. ¿Cuántas personas habían caído en las redes de aquel español? Eran innumerables. Lo que sabía era que Antonio correspondía al chico de Italia y que ahí estaba él, poniéndose tan pálido como la cal por pensar que _su Lovi_ dormía en brazos de otro hombre.

_Patético._

—¿P-pero has tocado a Lovi alguna vez? —miraba a todos los lados, nervioso.

Aunque más patético era Govert por alegrarse por la miseria de Antonio y por aquellos misteriosos tics en la ceja.

—Quién sabe —Govert se encogió de hombros para aumentar así las ansias de su cuñado.

Pero no lo podía evitar, al fin y al cabo, lo _odiaba_ con todas sus fuerzas.

—¿Cómo que _quién sabe_? ¡Pues tú lo sabrás, digo yo! —frunció el ceño. De un segundo a otro pasó de nervios a ira.

Lo _odiaba_. _Odiaba_ que siempre fuera tan amable, risueño y bobo. Siempre tan rodeado de amigos. _Odiaba_ a Antonio.

—Hablar contigo es inútil —volvió a cubrirse con las sábanas—. A dormir.

—¡Pero Gov…! ¡Govert! —corrigió Antonio, aún irritado— ¡Contéstame! ¿Has tocado a Lovino en contra de su voluntad?

—Quizás —le dio la espalda.

Aunque una vez Emma le dijo a su hermano que del amor al odio había sólo un paso.

—No estoy para bromas —le tocó el hombro para que se girase—. ¡Te estoy hablando!

—No me toques con tus putas manos —se volvió para dedicarle un mirar de odio. De aquel odio que Antonio jamás llegó a comprender.

—¿Pero a ti qué te pasa hoy? —retiró la mano, pero no la mirada de Govert— ¡Y respóndeme cuando te hable! ¿Le has hecho algo a Lovi?

—Lovino está soltero. Yo también —miró hacia el techo. Ya estaba cansado de aquellos ojos verdes tan celosos—. Lo que hagamos no es problema tuyo.

—¡Claro que es problema mío! —golpeó la mesilla con el puño. Ya estaba sintiendo cómo se le hinchaban las venas.

—¿Por qué? —Govert alzó una ceja, esperando una respuesta.

—¡Porque…! Porque… —se quedó pensando. ¿Por qué le molestaba que Govert y Lovino pudieran estar juntos?— ¡No voy a consentir que nadie toque a Lovino sin su consentimiento!

—¿Y si es con su consentimiento?

«Si es con su consentimiento, eso quiere decir que… Lovi me ha mentido», pensó Antonio con la cabeza gacha. Volvió a morderse el labio con ansia. Si Lovino fuera feliz con Govert, Antonio no debería entrometerse. La felicidad del italiano era también su felicidad; sin embargo, ¿por qué Antonio no sonreía? No quería que aquellos ojos miel fueran de otro hombre.

No quería que su Lovino estuviera con nadie.

Tantos pensamientos egoístas aumentaban su mareo. No podía pretender que Lovino fuera suyo, porque sería absurdo. Debería estarse preocupando por su relación con Emma, no por los asuntos más íntimos de su amigo. Al fin y al cabo, nunca se había involucrado tanto con la intimidad de Francis y Gilbert, sus mejores amigos.

Pero Francis y Gilbert no eran como Lovino, al menos no para Antonio.

—Si es con su consentimiento… —balbuceó con el corazón casi roto de nuevo— Si es con su consentimiento no pasa nada…

—Pues ya está. Tema zanjado.

El mirar dolido de Antonio no pasó desapercibido. Govert sabía que aquel chico tan patético que estaba ante él dejaría de ser su cuñado en cuestión de días. Estaba seguro de ello.

Los dos se tumbaron como malamente pudieron y Antonio, como si fuera un bebé koala, se abrazó al pecho del hombre que tanto lo odiaba.

—Quita —ordenó Govert.

—No quiero.

—Que te quites —intentó apartarlo, pero era imposible. Antonio era una lapa.

Por mucho que Antonio intentase dormir, le resultaba demasiado complicado conciliar el sueño. ¿Lovino también dormiría así de pegado a Govert? No lo quería saber. No podría soportarlo si alguien viniera y le contase con todo lujo de detalles cómo era la cara del italiano al estar abrazado a Govert.

Preferiría que Lovino sonriera en sus propios brazos. Los dos abrazados en una cama grande y mullidita, con la ventana abierta para que entrase una ligera brisilla que les ayudase a soportar mejor el pegajoso calor veraniego y el sudor que bañaba sus cuerpos ardientes tras una «siesta» muy peculiar. Antonio abrió los ojos de golpe, con un sonrojo más propio de Lovino que de él.

Jamás se imaginó haciendo eso con Gilbert. ¡Ni siquiera con Francis! ¿Qué tipo de cerebro tenía él?

—Ay, Dios… —susurró sin poderse creer lo traidora que era su imaginación.

—Calla —bufó su acompañante—. Déjame dormir.

Sin poder evitarlo, la mirada indiscreta de Antonio se posó sobre los labios de Govert. Estaban secos. Quizás aquellos labios tan poco hidratados tuvieran el gusto de besar los sonrosados y suaves de Lovino.

—Oye… ¿Qué es Lovi para ti?

—Calla ya —protestó en un vano intento de dormirse—. Como sigas así, me follaré al chaval ante tus narices.

—¿Pero qué es para ti?

—Mi cocinero particular —hizo una mueca de hastío—. ¿Y para ti?

En el tiempo en el que le llevó procesar la pregunta a Antonio, Govert ya había caído ante Morfeo a pesar de tener una lapa pegada al pecho. Sin embargo, Morfeo debió de olvidarse del otro hombre y lo dejó toda la noche en vilo con aquella pregunta recorriendo cada uno de los recovecos de su mente.

¿Qué era Lovino para él?

Hasta alguien tan denso como Antonio podía comprender que no era _sólo_ un amigo. ¿Qué tipo de persona fantaseaba así con un amigo? Pero la verdad era demasiado complicada de entender y, sobre todo, de asimilar, por lo que no tuvo más remedio que pasar toda la noche devanándose los sesos sobre lo ocurrido aquel fatídico día en que se emborrachó, lo que pensaba Lovino de él y… en Emma. Con ella no fantaseaba. Ya no. Ya se planteaba si Emma era su amiga y Lovino su novio.

La mente de Antonio era un caos.

En otro cuarto de aquella casa, una muchacha había estado escuchando quedamente la conversación entre dos de los hombres más importantes de su vida. Suspiró y miró la carita triste formada de suciedad que adornaba el techo. Menos mal que Lovino estaba más dormido que una piedra. Ella volvió a meterse en la cama y escuchó un par de quejidos por parte de su compañero.

—Totò… _Baciami_… —movió un brazo cómicamente. Emma rió— Nggh… _Stronzo_… _di merda_…

«A saber qué está diciendo», se dijo Emma con una sonrisa plasmada en su rostro. En pocos minutos dos amigos, dos rivales en el amor, dormían plácidamente en la misma cama. Mientras que él sonreía como un bobo, ella sólo sufría en sueños.

Curiosamente, ambos soñaron con la misma persona.

* * *

><p>Antonio cogió una tostada y la metió en la boca con intención de masticarla, pero algún músculo conspiró en su contra y se alió con el hambre para que la tostada se quedase quieta en su boca.<p>

—Nghhh —protestó Antonio con la boca llena.

—No me digas que aún sigues enfadado —Emma le miró con pena.

El joven continuó hablando, pero su novia era incapaz de entenderle, así que retiró la tostada de la boca y la dejó de nuevo en el plato.

—Yo quería hablar con Lovi de algo muy importante… —se enfurruñó— ¿Por qué no me despertaste?

—Porque tenías, y sigues teniendo, unas ojeras terribles y me supuse que pasaste la noche en vela —sorbió su café—. Es normal que te dejara dormir. Además, tienes todo el tiempo del mundo para llamar a Lovino y hablar con él.

—Y a Gov ya le vale —continuó refunfuñando—. Nada más levantarse, ya secuestra a Lovino y se marchan. ¡Podrían haber desayunado aquí!

Emma evitó soltar una carcajada mientras bebía su café con leche, pero era demasiado difícil reprimirse teniendo a un hombre protestando como un niño pequeño al que le han quitado su osito de peluche. «Al parecer, Lovino es el peluche de Toni», pensó sin apartar la vista de su novio.

—¿Y qué es eso tan importante que le tenías que decir?

—Ah, nada… —se sonrojó al instante— Que tengo entradas para el preestreno de la peli de Tomás.

—¿Tomás? —levantó una ceja con curiosidad— ¿Es un actor famoso?

—No, es un tomate muy rebelde que lleva gafas de sol y lucha por la justicia y esas cosas —respondió como si fuera la afirmación más normal del mundo.

Ocultó parcialmente la verdad, porque si bien era cierto que contaba con las entradas, lo que realmente le quería preguntar era qué había sucedido exactamente cuando estuvo borracho y cuál era su relación con Govert. Estuvo toda la noche pensando sobre el tema y llegó a una conclusión tan extraña que quiso llorar de la angustia y reírse por su propia estupidez al mismo tiempo.

Pero su hipótesis, por muy absurda que fuera, podía ser cierta. Tenía que aprovechar y preguntarle a Emma.

—Oye, Emma, ¿puedo hacerte una pregunta?

—Dispara.

—Mm… Lovino vive prácticamente gratis en el piso de Govert, ¿no?

—Sí, sólo tiene que cocinar —se mostró confusa ante una pregunta de respuesta tan obvia.

—¿Sólo cocinar? —alzó una ceja.

—Sí, sólo cocinar.

—¿Y Gov y Lovi siempre duermen juntos?

—No sé… Pero estos días yo dormí en la cama de mi hermano y ellos dos en el sofá cama —cogió una de las magdalenas de Antonio y la sumergió en el bol de cereales—. Supongo que Lovino siempre duerme en el sofá cama.

—¿Y Gov ha tenido NOVIA alguna vez? —se puso nervioso hasta el punto de gritar la palabra «novia» como si le fuera la vida en ello.

—Uno, no estoy sorda —se tapó los oído —. Dos, has dicho una pregunta, no cuatrocientas. Tres, Govert tuvo dos o tres novias en el instituto, pero nunca habla conmigo de esos temas, así que no sé. Y… ¿qué estás intentando preguntarme exactamente?

Antonio apretó los labios y abrió los ojos tanto como pudo. Era lo que Emma denominaba «cara de búho» y solía manifestarse en el rostro del chico cada vez que intentaba ocultar información.

—Nada —continuó comiendo cereales—. Pero ya sabes, es raro que Gov deje vivir a Lovino por la cara. Algo más hará a parte de cocinar, ¿no?

—Bueno, a veces limpia —rió a causa del recuerdo de Lovino rompiendo una muñeca tétrica de porcelana—, pero ya sabes que Lovino es muy torpe.

—¿Y qué limpia? —preguntó de nuevo con su cara de búho — ¿Sables? ¿Jarrones? ¿Sables? ¿Cuadros? ¿SABLES?

—Toni, cielo —intentó contener la risa ante la cara de ave despavorida de su chico—, me parece muy tierno que te preocupes por Lovino, pero… pero… —estalló en una sonora carcajada— ¡¿Cómo puedes insinuar que Lovino paga su alquiler con favores sexuales?

—Lo has insinuado tú —bebió la leche con el rostro completamente rojo.

Tanto tiempo sin dormir le sirvió para imaginarse lo que sucedía en la residencia de los van Heemskerck. Govert era un antisocial que rozaba los treinta años y, para no morir en soledad, buscó un compañero de piso atractivo con el que retozar sin compromiso cuando el cuerpo se lo pidiera. Lovino al principio se negaría, pero la falta de dinero y la sed de independizarse de sus padres lo llevarían a vender su propio cuerpo. Con el tiempo, acabaría enamorándose de su inquilino sexual, pero su amor no sería correspondido y guiaría al joven italiano hasta la plaza de la amargura.

Tras las súplicas de Emma, Antonio le explicó su teoría a su novia, quien no pudo llorar más de la risa.

—¿Inquilino sexual? ¿Plaza de la amargura? —se secó una lágrima de la risa— Qué mal te hace el trasnochar.

Antonio no respondió, sino que continuó añadiendo detalles a la enrevesada trama de la vida de Lovino.

* * *

><p>Muy a su pesar, Govert le dio las entradas para el preestreno de la película del dichoso tomate Tomás. A Lovino le brillaban los ojos con intensidad, como si estuviese ante uno de los mayores tesoros de la humanidad.<p>

—No sé ni por qué te doy dos —bufó Govert—. En el cine harás de todo menos ver la película.

—Joder, ¿cuántas veces tendré que disculparme? —protestó Lovino, dolido. Sabía que había hecho mal al besar a Antonio, ¡pero no pudo resistirse!

Govert se sentó en el sofá y encendió la televisión, ignorando por completo la pregunta retórica de su compañero de piso. Aún recordaba la expresión triste de su preciosa hermana pequeña —tic en la ceja— cuando vio a su novio dándole aquel beso al italiano. Por una parte, Govert deseaba que aquella pareja rompiera de una buena vez y que cada uno continuase con su camino; no obstante, era consciente de que Emma continuaba enamorada de Antonio y que le dolería dejarlo. Aunque quizás quien cortase el vínculo que los unía fuera el mismísimo Antonio.

Suspiró y puso Gran Hermano. La noche anterior se había perdido la gala y quería ver la repetición. Resignado, Lovino se sentó a su lado aún con las entradas en mano.

—_Y el público ha decidido…_ —comenzó el presentador hongkonés—_ que el próximo concursante en salir de la casa sea…_

Gilbert Beilschmidt se mordía las uñas en aquella sala tan oscura y tétrica donde tenían que estar los nominados. A su lado estaba un chico rubio con gafas y otro hombre bastante alto con un semblante tenebroso y mirada fría.

—_¡GILBERT BLISCHMIZT!_ —anunció el presentador.

El rubio saltó y empezó gritar de alegría, saltando por doquier al saber que él no sería el expulsado y que tenía oportunidades de ganar. El hombre tétrico esbozó algo similar a una sonrisa.

A Gilbert poco le faltó para llorar.

—_¡La puta que parió al público! ¡¿Cómo osáis expulsarme? ¡Yo soy la salsa del filete! ¡Soy el huevo de la tortilla! ¡Soy el pan del bocadillo! ¡Mi asombrosa persona es el alma del programa! ¡Pardiez y parveinte!_ —se echó al suelo a cuatro patas, dando golpes con el puño en el suelo— _¡Y SE DICE «BEILSCHMIDT», NO «BLISCHMIZT»! ¡Aprende a pronunciar mi glorioso apellido!_

Govert y Lovino pusieron la misma mueca de molestia al ver la reacción de Gilbert. Aquella expulsión significaba una cosa: Gilbert y Francis volverían a la ciudad, lo cual sería un verdadero problema para Lovino, ya que podrían monopolizar a Antonio.

¡Pero Totò era sólo suyo, maldita sea!

* * *

><p><strong>Notas:<strong> Lo sé, este capítulo es "relativamente" corto (teniendo en cuenta que cada capítulo suele ser un testamento de 9000 palabras, este es breve) y no aporta demasiado, sin embaaaargo es un capítulo de "transición". En serio. ¡En serio! D: Es más, actualizaré pronto – el lunes o el martes – para que veáis que hablo en serio (?)

Ah, por cierto, Lovino en sueños dice "bésame"…. E insultos. Los insultos no los traduzco porque… porque no xD Y prefiero no explicar lo que es una limpieza de sable, pensad mal y acertaréis.

En cuanto a los próximos dos o tres capítulos, serán bastante ~ligerillos~ y más propios de una comedia romántica que de una telenovela por motivos meramente egoístas (hay un capítulo que me resulta desagradable de escribir, así que prefiero escribir antes algunas tonterías para no amargarme y acabar llorando en un pozo).

Contador de palabrotas: ¡24!

En fin, ¡muchas gracias por los reviews! Como siempre, me animan un montón ^^ Perdonadme una vez más por este capitulillo ;_; ¡Venga, a responder!

Aizawa Yuu: Te entiendo perfectamente, yo cuando no puedo dormir me pongo a pensar sobre política y acabo amargándome, así que tu método para combatir el no dormir es mucho mejor xD ¡Gracias por el review~!

Nayo: Me siento tan idiota por no haberme dado cuenta ;A; Hostia puta mola, pero yo suelo utilizar "ostra pura" como eufemismo xD Pequeña, no sabes que la autora es una cabrita y que es capaz de hacer que Emma y Antonio continúen juntos pa' siempre y que Lovino se suicide *cara de misterio* O también hacer un final feliz y espamanístico~ ¡Muchas gracias por el review~!

Ale89: Errare humanum est, así que es normal que Lovi y Toño también se equivoquen. Pensar es complicado (¿). Antonio y el señor Adnan serían los mejores espías del mundo xD "OOOOYEEE, FERNÁNDEEZ, ¿HAS APUNTADOO EL INGREDIENTE SECRETO DE LA BOMBA ATÓMICAAA?" "¡SÍ, SEÑOR ADNAAAN! ¡ES PURPURINAAA!". Gracias, por ahora estoy disfrutando de lo lindo~ ¡Muchas gracias por el review~!

S-chan: Pasó de niño a hombre y eso, para un padre, es duro. Un día los ves jugando con tus dedos y en pañales y al siguiente ya están afeitándose. Snif. ¿Te estabas riendo sola ante el refrigerador? xDD Qué visión tan extraña y tierna. ¡Muchas gracias por el review~!

Rainele8: Todos somos Lovi. Por mucho que me odies, yo te sigo amando como el primer día ;) ¡Argh, qué imagen tan desagradable! ;A; ¡Es un fic Espamano, no Romalanda, chavala! De acuerdito, secuestraré al camarero buenorro sólo para ti~ Disfruta de tu griego, honhonhon~ Lo de las reglas teniendo la mejilla (¿o era al revés? D:) es una lovinada, así que habla con él del tema~ ¡Muchas gracias por el review~!

Andiee: ¡Tu felicidad es mi felicidad! :D Oh, Dios, riéndote en la oscuridad xDDD Si tuviera muuuchos comentarios, acabaría suicidándome D: A veces casi me lleva más tiempo responder a todos los reviews que escribir un capítulo (¡lo juro!). Así que prefiero actualizar una o dos veces por semana y recibir los comentarios pertinentes~ ¡Muchas gracias por el review~!

Mayra: ¡Bienvenida de vuelta, hija pródiga! :'D Aquí ya se besan un poquito ;u; Aquí hay muchos chicos tontos, así que será fácil encontrar un Antonio para ti xD ¡Otro besote para ti! ¡Gracias por el review!

Próximo capítulo: Pürvenwanden (posiblemente) y la vuelta de dos personajes encantadores~

¡Y eso es todo! ¡Nos vemos el lunes/martes! Y cuidaos, preciosidades~


	12. Los mejores amigos

_**Capítulo 12: Los mejores amigos**_

* * *

><p>Las calles se le hacían pequeñas y no, no había ganado demasiado peso, ¡sino fama! Sentía todas las miradas clavadas en él, a pesar de llevar un par de gafas de sol que ocultasen sus peculiares ojos rojizos. La vida de un famoso no era sencilla, pero él mismo se la había buscado. No obstante, tenía bien claro que pasara lo que pasara, sería fiel a sus principios, entre los que destacaba el amor y respeto por los animales.<p>

Sobre todo por las aves de corral.

Con un paquete de una docena de huevos de gallina bajo el brazo, se acercó a aquel maldito restaurante que tan sólo servía comida rápida de pésima calidad, repleta de grasas fatídicas para el cuerpo y, sobre todo, que degradaba la imagen de los pollos. _Peponcio's_. ¡Maldita creación de Satanás!

_¿Gafas de sol?_ Listas_. ¿Bombín?_ Listo. _¿Docena de huevos?_ Listos. _¿Camiseta con un mensaje reivindicativo?_ Listo. _¿Megáfono? _Megáfono…

No tenía megáfono. Chasqueó la lengua con disgusto al percatarse de aquel desliz tan inoportuno. De todas formas, a él le gustaba gritar, así que la ausencia del dichoso megáfono no le supondría ningún trastorno.

Abrió el paquete de huevos y comenzó a lanzarlos contra la pared del Peponcio's. Se sentía más asombroso de lo normal por estar estropeando la fachada de aquel lugar tan terrible, en concreto de su asqueroso imagotipo en el que figuraba una gallina risueña.

—¡Fuera la degradación! ¡Dentro el respeto! —gritó Gilbert con furia— ¡Los pollos son tan dignos como cualquier otro _mamífero_!

Se esperaba que la encargada del Peponcio's, una mujer que era casi tan generosa como el volumen de sus senos, saliera y le suplicara una vez más que se marchara de allí.

Tamaña sorpresa se llevó Gilbert Beilschmidt cuando en vez de ver dos tetas gigantes vio a un mastodonte rubio que lo miraba como si lo fuera a matar. Aquella mirada le sonaba de algo, pero no sabía exactamente de qué. Llevaba un sombrero verde chillón con el imagotipo de la empresa, una ridícula camisa rosa fosforito cubierta de un pequeño chaleco verde vivo con lunares también rosas. ¡Y una pajarita que hacía juego con el chaleco! ¡Una _pajarita_!

Gilbert se preguntó seriamente cómo era posible que una persona con un aspecto tan cómico pudiera infundirle tanto respeto.

—¿Por qué coño lanzas huevos? —preguntó el armario con tono amenazador. ¡Ja! ¡Pantalones verdes!

¡Mierda, no tendría que estarse fijando en los pantalones, sino en huir! Aquel hombre no era como Doña Tetas —como la había apodado cariñosamente Gilbert—, sino más sanguinario y peligroso. Tenía que escapar lo antes posible.

Pero era demasiado tarde. El gigante verde y rosa lo atrapó en décimas de segundo, agarrándolo por el cuello de la camiseta reivindicativa. Gilbert tragó saliva.

—Uno, los pollos _no_ son mamíferos —comenzó el nuevo encargado del Peponcio's—. Dos, ahora te vas a poner a lavar lo que has ensuciado, _chaval_.

Si aquel mirar inyectado en sangre y aquella voz sádica no lograron que Gilbert recordara la identidad de aquel individuo, la palabra «chaval» sí lo hizo. ¡Era el tulipán! ¡El cuñado de Toño! Se acordó de cuando un día llamó putilla a la tal Emma y el tulipán, hecho una fiera, le agarró tal y como lo estaba haciendo en aquel instante.

Lo único que le llamó ligeramente la atención era que ya no parecía un tulipán. Su cabello ya no luchaba contra la gravedad, sino que lucía como el de cualquier persona normal y corriente.

Qué decepción.

¡Pero podía aprovecharse de la situación! Al fin y al cabo, él era amigo de su cuñado y podría perdonarle la vida. Seguramente el pobre ex tulipán no reparó en que estaba a punto de agredir a Gilbert Beilschmidt, ya que su disfraz estaba tan elaborado que era complicado percatarse de cuál era su verdadera identidad.

—¡Ey, ey, calma, ex tulipán! —se quitó las gafas de sol— ¿A que no me reconociste? ¡Soy el amigo de tu cuñado, Gilbert!

—Yo ya no tengo cuñado —soltó a Gilbert y miró el desastre que provocó.

En cuestión de minutos, Gilbert estaba limpiando la pared como buen ciudadano que era para así contribuir por el buen estado de la ciudad. Govert no pudo evitar pensar que era un tanto irónico que aquel _amante de los pollos_ estuviera ensuciando un restaurante con huevos de gallina.

Mal empezaba su tercer día como encargado. Suspiró y volvió a entrar en el local, donde los demás empleados le preguntaron por lo sucedido. Él se limitó a decir que un vándalo había arrojado huevos.

Lovino continuó sorbiendo su refresco de naranja como si nada hubiera pasado, aún luchando contra el aburrimiento. Habían ascendido a Govert y él, por algún motivo nada desconocido, le había obligado a que estuviera en el Peponcio's mirando cómo trabajaba. Además, el encargado contaba con descuentos especiales, así que Lovino podía comer casi de balde. Pero alimentarse todos los gratis a base de aquella comida, por muy gratis que fuera, no podía ser sano. Sólo esperó que a Govert se le pasara aquella manía de arrastrarlo con él al trabajo y… y le dejara recuperar su teléfono móvil. El maldito viejo le confiscó el móvil por gastar demasiado dinero al mes, porque al parecer, era un «gasto inútil que no se podían permitir» y también por otro motivo que prefería no recordar. Le dio otro sorbo a su refresco.

Qué aburrimiento.

Lo único divertido era ver cómo una yanqui cachonda devoraba con ansia una hamburguesa de pollo. Dedujo la nacionalidad de la chica a partir de su aspecto y el particular acento que mostró al pedir su menú _for chicks_.

¡Pero él quería ver a Antonio, no a la buenorra! Aunque la chica era tan guapa… Su cabello le recordaba al de Emma. Corto, rubio y ondulado.

Otro sorbo. Acabó la bebida.

—¡Viejo, otro refresco! —ordenó Lovino cruzándose los brazos. Se sentía el niño consentido de aquel lugar y _adoraba_ aquella sensación. Le encantaba ser caprichoso— ¡Y con menos hielo!

Pocos segundos después ya tenía otro refresco sobre su mesa. Sonrió al sentirse importante, aun si Govert lo seguía mirando con cierta molestia.

—Chaval, menos beber y más hacer cosas productivas —se colocó la pajarita.

—¿Y qué cosa productiva voy a hacer en un puto _fast food_? —se enfurruñó.

—Tienes ahí tu libreta de francés. Estudia.

Govert regresó a dondequiera que trabajara y dejó a Lovino con un interrogante en mente. ¿Aquella libreta que tenía en la mesa era la de francés? Era roja, así que seguramente era la de español. La abrió y, efectivamente, vio apuntadas varias frases en el idioma de Cervantes. En el idioma de Antonio.

«¡Hostia puta, todo me recuerda a él!», se maldijo a sí mismo en innumerables ocasiones mientras se mordía el labio inferior.

Farfullando sandeces, comenzó a repasar sus apuntes. El español era un idioma extraño y cada enunciado sonaba demasiado pervertido. ¡Era un idioma porno!

—_El padre trabaja_. _Mi papá_ —alzó una ceja. El sonido J era difícil de pronunciar… Normal que luego casi nadie supiera pronunciar bien el nombre de pila del viejo—. _Govert trabaja en el restaurante_ —cerró la libreta, malhumorado— ¡Puta J española! ¡Puta G holandesa! ¡Son impronunciables!

Aunque por muy horribles que fueran las jotas y las zetas españolas, nada era peor que una erre francesa. Aquello sí que era un calvario.

Volvió a abrir el cuaderno y se sumergió de lleno en el «maravilloso» mundo de las letras castellanas. Si no fuera porque el hediondo olor de las patatas fritas chorreando aceite le producía nauseas, se habría quedado dormido en aquel preciso lugar.

Quién le diría que se acabaría acostumbrado a aquel tufo.

—¡EY, CREO QUE EL DEL RULO SE HA MUERTO! —gritó la estadounidense tras devorar una alita de pollo.

Govert miró de soslayo a Lovino y esbozó una diminuta sonrisa. Era mejor que durmiera y no que estuviera de jarana por ahí con Antonio o encerrándose en el baño.

* * *

><p>Las calles se le hacían pequeñas y no, no había ganado demasiado peso, ¡sino fama! Sentía todas las miradas clavadas en él, a pesar de llevar un par de gafas de sol que ocultasen sus peculiares ojos rojizos. La vida de un famoso no era sencilla, pero él mismo se la había buscado. No obstante, tenía bien claro que pasara lo que pasara, sería fiel a sus principios, entre los que destacaba el ser un buen amigo.<p>

Sobre todo cuando tenía que ver con amigos que hacía siglos que no veía por culpa de un programa de la televisión.

Con una sonrisa radiante en el rostro, llamó a la puerta con la ilusión de ver a uno de sus mejores amigos tras haber estado limpiando durante casi una hora entera la fachada de un restaurante de mala muerte.

Como desagradable sorpresa, quien abrió la puerta no fue su amigo Antonio, sino la petarda de su novia. La hermana del que lo humilló. La _súper amiga_ de su ex Elizaveta. La putilla.

Emma van Heemskerck, también conocida como «Eli, tía, si quieres a Roderich, ¡ve con él!».

Lo que extrañó a Gilbert era que minutos antes Govert le hubiera dicho que ya no tenía cuñado. ¡Mierda! Él ya había interpretado que Antonio y Emma habían roto. Maldito español y su falta de buen criterio a la hora de escoger pareja.

—Ah, pero si es la putilla —dijo Gilbert con sorna—. ¿Está Toño en casa?

—¡Vaya, pero si es don Polla! —exclamó Emma con una sonrisilla felina tras apoyarse en el marco de la puerta— Sí, está en casa —rió—, no te lo vas a creer, ¡pero está viendo dibujos animados! Anda, pasa.

—Qué infantil por tu parte, putilla —entró por la puerta con los brazos en jarra—. ¿Sabes? Los dibujos animados pueden tener una trama tan intensa y elaborada como una serie convencional. Sólo demuestras tu ignorancia diciendo tales sandeces. ¡Ja! —alzó la cabeza— ¡Me río de tu forma de ver la vida!

—Estás loco —sonrió y se encerró en su cuarto, donde debería estar. Gilbert también esbozó una sonrisa.

Orgulloso de haber dejado en tan mal lugar a la belga, Gilbert entró en la sala de estar donde, efectivamente, Antonio se hallaba en el sofá y con los ojos pegados al televisor.

«Que me aspen si este mozo no está viendo una serie para infantes», se dijo Gilbert a sí mismo, situándose justo detrás de su antiguo compañero de piso.

—_¡Pero Tomás, no puedes continuar siendo tan rebelde!_ —exclamó Bolla la cebolla al borde del llanto— _¡Tú… tú nunca piensas en los que te queremos! ¡Egoísta! ¡Tonto!_

—_Insúltame todo lo que quieras, chata _—Tomás se quitó las gafas de sol, las limpió con su aliento de tomate y se las volvió a colocar mientras se volvía a cámara lenta—,_ pero si luchar por la justicia es egoísta, ¡yo soy el egoísmo personificado!_

—¡Oh, Dios, pero qué épico! —gritó Antonio con el rostro iluminado. Gilbert alzó una ceja— ¡Vamos, Bolla, dile lo que sientes!

«Oh, retruécanos, ¡está hablando con una pantalla! ¡Toño se nos ha tornado _aún _más necio!» gritó la única vocecilla del interior de Gilbert que no se estaba riendo de Antonio.

—_Tomás, eres genial _—epinó Pino el pepino.

—¡Buuh! ¡Fuera Pino el pepino! ¡Eres un soso! —lanzó una palomita a la televisión para demostrar su descontento con la intervención del pepino— ¡Así te mueras, que nadie ha pedido tu opinión!

—Toño —dijo finalmente Gilbert, verdaderamente preocupado por la salud mental de su buen amigo.

—Ahora no puedo —contestó sin apartar la mirada de la caja tonta.

Lo que le faltaba. Después de semanas sin verse, el capullo de Antonio prefería insultar a seres que no existen en vez de darle la bienvenida que se merecía con lágrimas en los ojos. Gilbert se ofendió. Quiso apagarle la televisión y explicarle que con veinticuatro añazos no era normal ver ese programa.

Indignado, Gilbert se colocó delante de la televisión, tapando casi por completo la imagen de Tomás comiendo chicle _rebeldemente_.

—¡¿Se puede saber qué haces viendo esa mierda? ¡Tío, que aunque no seas tan asombroso como yo, deberías saber que ya no eres un niño! —frunció el ceño y sonrió, esperando que Antonio pusiera cara de niño abriendo sus regalos navideños y que se le lanzara a los brazos.

Y así fue.

Antonio abrió los ojos como un búho y, con la tentación de frotarse los ojos para comprobar que lo que estaba viendo era real, se levantó y recorrió los dos metros que lo distanciaban de su gran amigo Gilbert para fundirse en un abrazo.

—¡Giiiil! ¡Ostras, no te había visto! —apoyó la cabeza en su hombro— ¿Cuándo has entrado?

—Hace un rato, mientras te hacías una paja con un tomate inconformista —rió socarronamente.

—¡Es rebelde, no _inconformista! _—matizó Antonio, apretando aún más a Gilbert—¡No sabes lo mucho que te eché de menos!

—¡Por eso mismo vamos a ir ahora mismo a beber como si nos pagaran por ello! —anunció Gilbert tras zafarse del abrazo de oso del español— Francis ya está en el bar esperando, que al parecer quedó allí con uno de sus ligues. ¡Allá vamos!

—¡Venga, vamos! —secundó con una gran sonrisa.

Cuando se dispusieron para marcharse, Antonio se volvió a sentar en el sofá como si lo que acabara de suceder fuera producto de su imaginación. Gilbert permaneció paralizado, aún con ademán de continuar caminando.

—Toño, he dicho que nos vamos.

—Espera, espera, que aún no ha terminado el capítulo —comió otro puñado de palomitas—, aún falta la parte en que Tomás se sonroja al ver la mirada cristalina de Madre Nutria.

Boquiabierto se quedó Gilbert. Literalmente.

—¡¿Me estás diciendo que para ti es más importante ver un capítulo _repetido_ de esa puñetera serie que pasar un buen rato con tus amigos a los que no ves desde… siglos? —hizo un gesto de exasperación con las manos— ¿Y cómo se va a sonrojar un tomate?

—Ay, no seas pesado y calla un poquito —dijo masticando palomitas.

—_¡Madre Nutria, no quiero que me digas la respuesta! ¡Tengo que averiguarla por mí mismo, chata!_

—_Oye, tomate, aquí nadie tutea a Madre Nutria_ —uno de los celestiales frunció el ceño.

—_¡Pero yo sí, porque soy _rebelde_!_ —sonó la música típica que siempre aparecía cuando Tomás pronunciaba aquella frase.

—Pues sí que es rebelde —Gilbert se sentó al lado de su amigo y cogió un par de palomitas—. Oye, ¿y por qué lleva gafas de sol?

—Porque es rebelde —explicó Antonio, orgulloso de sus conocimientos.

—Pues sí que es rebelde, sí —Gilbert robó más palomitas.

Cuando el capítulo terminó, Antonio sonreía satisfecho y Gilbert no paraba de bostezar. Por muy rebelde que fuera Tomás, seguía siendo una serie para niños y como tal resultaba tediosa. Ambos se levantaron y finalmente marcharon al bar de siempre.

Gilbert estuvo todo el camino comentando lo genial que había sido en el programa y lo mala que era la gente que no le había votado, pero que su madre le había dicho que su expulsión se debía a que los espectadores le tenían envidia. Antonio sonrió durante todo el trayecto, aunque no paraba de mirar su teléfono móvil cada dos segundos.

—Oye, ¿qué es más importante que mis asombrosas anécdotas? —preguntó Gilbert ligeramente molesto— Deja ya el cacharrito.

—Ah, lo siento —rió débilmente—. Estoy esperando una llamada y…

—¿De quién? —levantó las cejas.

—De Lovi, porque no sé… Lo llamo y no me contesta. ¡Y nunca está en casa! Bueno, sólo han pasado como cuatro días… pero me preocupo. Emma dice que lo vio charlando con su hermano pequeño, vamos, con tu cuñado, y que no me debería preocupar… pero me preocupo. Y el camarero del _Kemedesmeleno_, que por cierto, ¡es majísimo! —sonrió durante unos instantes y volvió a adoptar una expresión triste— me ha dicho que lo vio caminando con un rubio, que supongo que es Gov, y también me aconsejó que no me preocupase… pero me preocupo.

—En resumidas cuentas, te preocupas —espetó Gilbert con aire aburrido—. ¿Sabes qué es más increíble que todas tus quejas de madre preocupada? ¡Mi pelea con el coreano! ¡Al final le gané!

—Ya lo vi por la tele, Gil…

Continuó con su descripción detallada de cómo le atestó el puñetazo en el estómago a su rival y cómo lloriqueó a continuación. Justo cuando terminó con su relato, llegaron a las puertas del bar. Entraron y se encontraron con Francis, completamente solo, en la mesa de siempre.

—¿Por qué habéis tardado tanto? —protestó Francis.

—¡Pregúntaselo a Toño, que se vició a una serie de un tomate!

—¡Francis! ¡Cuánto tiempo! —sonrió contento y se echó a los brazos de su amigo, quien continuaba sentado.

Cómo no, Francis no desperdició la ocasión y toqueteó discretamente aquellas nalgas con las que Dios había bendecido a Antonio.

—¿Y qué tal, Toni? ¿Cómo te va con tu gatita?

—¿Cómo le va a ir? —intervino Gilbert con suma indignación— ¡Sigue con ella! ¿Te lo puedes creer? Durante nuestra ausencia no ha hecho nada, ¡nada!

—¡Qué malo eres! —Francis acarició los cabellos del español— Deberías alegrarte por el buen estado del noviazgo de nuestro pequeño Toni.

—De buen estado nada… —susurró Antonio.

—¿Y eso? —preguntaron sus dos amigos al unísono.

Francis insistió en que Antonio se sentara sobre su regazo, pero él decidió que una silla normal sería un asiento más adecuado. Gilbert hizo lo propio y robó discretamente el café cortado del francés.

—No sé… Tampoco me importa… Simplemente ella pasa de mí y yo paso de ella —se sujetó el mentón con la mano, ya aburrido de aquel tema—. Seguimos viviendo juntos, tenemos las mismas conversaciones de siempre, pero falta _algo_.

—¿Sexo? —sorprendentemente, quien preguntó aquella barbaridad fue Gilbert y no Francis, quien le dio una colleja por su falta de comprensión.

—¡Serás burro, Gilbo! ¡Lo que le sucede es que la llama del amor se ha extinto!

—¿Tú crees? —preguntó Antonio sin mucha convicción.

—Me resulta extraño, teniendo en cuenta lo mucho que la _adorabas _y la _vanagloriabas_ hace un par de meses, pero… sí. Diría que se os ha gastado el amor de tanto usarlo. Al menos a ti.

—¿Y tú cómo sabes eso, gabacho? —Gilbert sorbió el café.

¡Qué caliente estaba aquella dichosa bebida! Y tenía muy poca espuma para su gusto. Esos problemas nunca los tenía con la cerveza, ¡nunca! No podía comprender cómo gente como Antonio y el marido de la húngara preferían el maldito café antes que una buena birra.

—¿No es obvio? Toni acaba de decir «no sé, tampoco me importa» cuando le preguntamos por sus problemas —suspiró y se encogió de hombros—. Siempre que discute con esa muchacha, nos viene llorando y suplicando que le demos consejos sobre cómo recuperarla y blablablá.

—¡Es que estoy demasiado preocupado por Lovi como para amargarme con lo de Emma! —exclamó, enterrando dramáticamente su rostro en sus brazos— ¡Dios me castiga por mis orígenes paganos!

—¿Orígenes paganos? —Gilbert alzó una ceja, pero su pregunta cayó en el olvido.

—¿Lovi? —Francis se sorprendió al escuchar aquel nombre— ¿Sigues siendo amigo de ese chico?

—¡Está que no caga con el dichoso Lovino! ¿Te puedes creer que mientras le estaba contando mis peripecias, Toño estaba revisando si Lovino le había llamado o no? —Gilbert gritó para manifestar su indignación e hizo aspavientos con los brazos.

—Espera, espera, cuéntame más —sonrió con malicia—. Toni, _mon ami_, cuéntame con pelos y señales TODO lo que ha sucedido entre Lovino y tú mientras nosotros estuvimos fuera.

—¡Eso es aburrido! ¡Hablemos de mis aventuras televisivas!

—¡Tú calla! —le dio otra colleja.

Como si le fuera la vida en ello, Antonio relató absolutamente todo, incluyendo el día en que se emborrachó, Espamano y la cinta tricolor, sus conversaciones en el Kemedesmeleno, la vez que le regaló una flor, la semana que estuvieron sin verse, los «te quiero», los abrazos, los besos y, obviamente, la posible relación de Govert con Lovino. Francis escuchaba cada uno de los recuerdos con ansia, sonriendo tontamente por la dulzura e ilusión que emanaban los ojos de Antonio. Gilbert, al cabo de un rato, también acabó interesándose en el tipo de relación que mantenían su concuñado y su mejor amigo.

—¡Y estoy seguro de que Gov le ha prohibido a Lovi que nos veamos! —se dio cabezazos contra la mesa— Sabe Dios lo que le hace a mi pobre Lovi…

—Antonio Fernández Carriedo, me parece a mí que la llama del amor no se ha extinto, sino que la vela ha cambiado de dueño —Francis le dio una palmadita en la espalda.

—¿A qué te refieres? —se tocó su dolorida frente.

—Pues que es obvio, Toño —Gilbert carraspeó—. «Mi Lovi me odia porque tararí» o «qué tierno mi Lovi cuando tarará» o incluso «qué ganas me dieron de abrazar a mi Lovi cuando tururú».

—Y falta «y mi Lovi se puso rojo como un tomate cuando tereré» —añadió Francis entre risas.

—¡Eso, eso! —carcajeó a un volumen bastante alto— ¡Y también «soy un celoso de mierda porque creo que Govgov le hace tororó a mi Lovi»!

Francis y Gilbert chocaron los cinco, orgullosos de su burda imitación. Antonio frunció el ceño, bastante molesto con la actitud de sus supuestos mejores amigos.

—Yo no hablo así, además yo no llamo «Govgov» a Govert —se balanceó en la silla—. Es que… ¡¿qué voy a hacer? ¿Qué haríais vosotros en mi situación?

Francis cogió una servilleta y un bolígrafo de su chaquetón y se dispuso a escribir un número y un nombre. Se la entregó a su amigo con una sonrisa pícara en el rostro.

—Lleva a tu Lovi a un hotel y demostraos vuestro amor —le guiñó un ojo.

—¿Amor? ¿Qué dices? —el español resopló, intentando contener una risotada nerviosa— Lovi y yo somos amigos.

—Sí, «amigos» —Gilbert le dio un codazo cómplice.

—No, amigos a secas —explicó como si fuera una obviedad—. Estáis malinterpretando mis palabras.

—Espera, ¡ESPERA! —se levantó de golpe, captando la atención de todos los clientes del bar— ¿Nos estás diciendo a Fran y a mí que TÚ, hombre tonto donde los haya, aún no has hecho _nada_ con el señor Lovino Vargas?

—Qué decepción… Quién te ha visto y quién te ve, Toni. Antes eras un conquistador y ahora no sabes ni lo que haces.

—¿De qué habláis? ¡Me estáis haciendo un lío!

Los amigos de Antonio se miraron entre ellos incrédulos, intentando no estallar en carcajadas ante el poco sentido común del español.

—Un momento… —Francis palideció— Cuando dices que sois amigos, ¿lo dices en serio?

Antonio asintió inocentemente, completamente seguro de que él y Lovino eran un par de amigos normales y corrientes.

—_Mein Gott_…

—_Mon Dieu_…

Se llevaron las manos a la frente, conscientes de que Antonio no se había dado cuenta de nada y de que Lovino tampoco cooperaba en absoluto para arreglar aquella situación.

—Río. Cataratas. Agua fluyendo lentamente… —susurraba Francis lentamente, tratando con melosidad a cada una de las palabras— Relax… Agua… Chorro… Chorro…

— Pss… Pss… Pss… —acompañaba Gilbert como si fuera la banda sonora.

—¡Ay! ¿Por qué hacéis eso? —Antonio rió— Sabéis que siempre me entran ganas de mear. ¡Ahora vuelvo!

—Sí, somos malísimos, Toni.

Tal y como advirtió, se levantó y corrió al baño como si se le fuera a salir la orina de un momento a otro. Francis y Gilbert intercambiaron miradas de nuevo, sonriendo por el éxito de su «técnica para librarse del español», la cual empleaban siempre que querían hablar de su buen amigo _sin él delante._

—Oye, Gilbo, que no se ha dado cuenta de nada…

—Se cree en serio que son amigos —comentó con burla.

—¿No ves que todos sus problemas vienen a causa de esto? Fijo que hasta Emma se ha dado cuenta y por eso está así de distante. ¡Tenemos que hacer algo!

—¿Y qué le decimos? —Gilbert puso un mohín— «Toño, estás enamorado. Asúmelo».

—¡Claro que no! Tiene que percatarse él solo, pero nosotros podemos darle un «empujoncito». Tú sígueme la corriente, ¿entendido?

—¡No! ¡Mejor cojámoslos a los dos y encerrémoslos en un cuarto oscuro! —exclamó Gilbert asombrado por su propia genialidad.

—¡Esa idea es estúpida! ¡Tú hazme caso a mí, que soy el experto en el amor!

—¡Pero…!

—¡Hace siglos que nadie te toca el flautín, así que tu opinión sobre el amor y el sexo se basa en lo que ves por la tele! —espetó Francis, hastiado de las ideas tontas de su camarada.

A Gilbert le dolía que le recordaran lo solo que estaba siempre. Que conste que él adoraba aquella soledad y que prefería crear melodías él solito, sin la ayuda de otras personas.

—Es una flauta asombrosa, no un flautín… —contestó con un hilito de voz.

Nada más regresar del cuarto de baño, Antonio se topó con Gilbert al borde del suicidio. Le acarició la cabeza para que se animara y le contó un chiste malo, pero él continuaba repitiendo la palabra «flauta» sin motivo aparente.

—Toni, tengo que decirte que te quiero —dijo Francis de repente, con un mirar penetrante y serio.

—Yo también te quiero, Toño —secundó Gilbert, igual de firme, pero aún algo decaído.

—Vaya… —los miró asombrado— Yo también os quiero. ¿Pero a qué ha venido eso?

—Veo que no te has sonrojado ni un ápice, _perle_ —suspiró y mostró un dolor evidentemente sobreactuado—. ¡Y encima tienes el valor de pedirnos un porqué!

—Oye, Fran, ¿te imaginas qué cara pondría Toño si su Lovi le dijera que lo quiere? —sonrió con malicia— «Antonio, maldita sea, ¡te quiero! ¡Mierda! ¡Coño!»

—¡Lovino no habla así! —protestó Antonio, ruborizándose ante la idea de Lovino diciéndole esas palabras.

Los dos jóvenes sonrieron con malicia al comprobar que su malvado plan estaba surtiendo el efecto deseado.

—¿Qué harías si tu meloso italiano te abrazara?

—¡No! ¿Qué harías si el señor Lovino Vargas te dijera que el ex tulipán se lo trinca cada noche?

—Moriría en ambos casos —puso una mueca de desagrado—. Sobre todo en el segundo.

—¿Y si te contase lo mucho que quiere a Govert? —intervino de nuevo Francis.

—Yo… Me alegraría, supongo —sonrió con melancolía—. Si él fuera feliz con él… pues yo también lo sería. Ya sabes, su felicidad es mi felicidad.

—Qué buen amigo —comentó Gilbert con sorna.

Ya faltaba poco para que Antonio cayera ante lo evidente. Sólo tenían que darle un último empujoncito para que se diese de lleno contra la verdad.

—Pregunta del millón: Si ahora YO, Francis Bonnefoy, te dijera que él, Gilbert no sé qué, pasó la noche con una dama preciosa, ¿qué nos dirías?

—¡Que es fantástico! —sus ojos verdes resplandecieron— ¡No me digas que ya has olvidado a Eli! ¡Me alegro tanto por t…!

—No, en realidad sigue solo —Francis dio palmaditas simultáneamente en las espaldas de sus amigos—. Sólo te diré una cosa, Toni: compara tus propias reacciones.

—Le doy la razón al gabacho —se zafó de aquella mano indiscreta—. Tú recapacita. Ahora te haré otra pregunta, Toño —intentó ocultar sus ojillos de cachorro malherido—, ¿has hablado con Eli últimamente?

Tanto Francis como Antonio se sorprendieron ante aquel cambio de tema tan repentino. En galo, por su parte, prefería no haber apartado el tema anterior de aquella forma tan brusca.

—Sí, el otro día vino a mi casa a hacer sabe Dios qué —contestó Antonio, sonriente.

—¿Y te ha dicho algo de MÍ?

—No, lo siento… —se sintió mal por responderle— Pero dijo que Francis es telegénico.

—Uy, qué zalamera —fingió estar avergonzado—. ¡Va a hacer que me sonroje!

—Maldita húngara… —Gilbert sintió de nuevo el poder de la soledad. ¡Qué agradable era la soledad! Tan genial que estaba a punto de llorar de la emoción— Y menuda mierda de amigos que tengo…

—Nosotros también te queremos, Gil —dijo Antonio entre risas.

Las risas continuaron, al igual que las dudas de Antonio. ¿Y si era cierto lo que insinuaban sus amigos?

* * *

><p>Mientras Govert se duchaba, Lovino jugaba con sus nuevas figuras de <em>Tomás, el Tomate Rebelde<em>. A pesar de la gran ilusión inicial que le habían producido aquellos juguetes, en aquel momento estaba hastiado de ellos. Él quería fardar ante Antonio y darle envidia por tener una colección entera de figuritas, pero si el español no estaba nada tendría sentido. Quería que el idiota cogiera el muñeco de Tomás y se pusiera a imitarlo, entonces Lovino intentaría reprimir una carcajada y le insultaría por ser tan pueril.

Pero sabía que aquello no pasaría. No mientras siguiera «castigado». ¡Él no había hecho nada malo! Lanzó la figura de Pino el Pepino con ira, mirándolo como si fuera el culpable de su desdicha. Lo único que podía oír Lovino era el palpitar de su propio corazón y su respiración pesada.

Quería irse. Necesitaba liberarse de aquella prisión. No había momento en que Govert no estuviera con un ojo puesto en él. ¡Sólo le faltaba comprarle una correa!

…Pero Govert se estaba duchando…

Lovino tragó saliva. Podía aprovechar la situación y escapar. Se alojaría en casa de Emma y Antonio se hiciera falta. Descartó la opción. Govert se acabaría enterando.

¡Pero podría irse a casa de Feliciano! Suspiró al recordar que Ludwig y el viejo eran amigos y que, como en el caso anterior, averiguaría su paradero. Eso le pasaba por no tener amigos. Si fuera tan sociable como su hermano, tendría millones de amigos a los que pedir ayuda, pero no, él tenía que ser un puñetero amargado cuya única meta en la vida era la de juguetear con un set de figuras de edición limitada de un tomate rebelde.

Sin móvil. Sin amigos. Sin Totò. Resopló. Sólo tenía juguetes y un moratón en la cara que le seguía doliendo. Se tocó la herida con delicadeza, posando sus dedos sobre aquella zona tan sensible y posiblemente morada. ¡Encima el viejo iba por ahí diciendo que se hizo el golpe al caerse de la cama! ¡Y una mierda!

Decidido, se levantó y se dirigió a la puerta. Tenía que abrirla y salir. Era fácil. Extendió la mano y tocó el pomo, pero sentía cómo le temblaba todo el cuerpo. Tenía miedo. Era consciente de que Govert podría acabar pillándole, ¿pero qué iba a hacer? ¿Conformarse y seguir viviendo con miedo? Sólo tenía que girar el pomo y ya alcanzaría su ansiada libertad. Pero no podía. Por mucho daño que le hubiera hecho Govert, no podría abandonarle así, no después de haber hecho tanto por él. Sintió que alguien le estaba exprimiendo el corazón.

Joder.

Mientras se debatía si escapar o no, Govert salió de la ducha con una toalla tapando sus partes nobles y otra a modo de turbante. Se acercó al salón sólo para recoger la figura de Pino el Pepino y colocarla de nuevo en la mesa. Miró a Lovino, quien estaba ya paralizado temiendo su reacción. Al fin y al cabo, se hallaba con la mano en el pomo. _Blanco y en botella_.

—¿Qué haces? —preguntó Govert sin ningún atisbo de furia.

—Eh… Yo… —tembló aún más— A-alguien llamó… porque… porque se equivocó de p-piso…

—Ya —espetó incrédulo—. Siéntate en el sofá. Tenemos que hablar.

Un escalofrío recorrió la espina de Lovino. No quería recordar nada y, mucho menos, hablar con Govert de aquel tema tabú.

Con la cabeza gacha, plenamente consciente de que la muerte le estaba esperando, se sentó en el sofá. Govert permaneció de pie, clavando su mirada penetrante en su mejilla.

—¿Te sigue doliendo? —señaló la mejilla del italiano.

«Será hijo de puta… ¡Y me pregunta lo obvio! ¡Claro que duele, cabrón!», pensó Lovino sin dirigirle la vista en ningún momento a su compañero de piso. Sabía que sus ojos delatarían sus verdaderos sentimientos y no estaba por la labor de discutir de nuevo.

—N-no —respondió débilmente.

—Ya veo —miró de soslayo los muñecos de su propia serie—. Sabes de qué te voy a hablar, ¿no?

—M-mira, lo del partido estuvo mal y… y lo sé, joder —clavó la vista en el suelo, sintiendo cómo la guarra de su mejilla izquierda se tintaba de rojo—. Ya me disculpé y le dije a Emma que no volvería a besar a… a Antonio.

—Chaval, sabes que no estoy hablando de eso —le iba a revolver los cabellos, pero para su sorpresa, Lovino le apartó la mano de un manotazo— y que yo tengo más motivos para estar enfadado que tú.

Aquella fue la gota que colmó el vaso.

—¡Me río en tu cara! —Lovino se levantó del sofá— ¡El que tiene el puto moratón soy yo! ¡El que vive como un _tamagotchi_ soy yo! ¡Ni mi padre me hizo algo así nunca, me cago en todo! ¡Joder!

Govert sabía que su compañero estaba a punto de llorar. Era un chico orgulloso y siempre reprimía las lágrimas, pero había ocasiones en los que ya no se podía controlar y estallaba. Pero era ese mismo orgullo el que le impedía aceptar que una persona a la que le había tomado tanto cariño le diera tal golpe. El que había sido en su día su héroe, su protector, su _amigo_, ahora era un monstruo de mierda. Govert se había caído de un pedestal demasiado alto.

—Chaval…

—¡Ni chaval ni hostias! ¡No soy ni he sido jamás tu hermano pequeño! ¡Y mucho menos tu hijo! —la rabia se le iba acumulando. Iba a explotar de un momento a otro.

—Lovino… —intentó tocarle el hombro, pero el italiano lo rechazó de nuevo.

— ¡No me toques, coño! —retrocedió un par de pasos, cogió el muñeco de Pino y se lo lanzó— ¡Quédate con tus juguetes de mierda! ¿Sabes qué? ¡Estoy hasta el culo de ti!

Govert no respondió, sino que giró la cabeza para evitar los orbes furiosos de Lovino.

—¡Y me vuelvo con Feliciano! ¡TE ODIO!

—Perdón —murmuró Govert.

Si Govert había sido capaz de tragarse su orgullo y disculparse, Lovino pensó por un momento que él debería ceder y aceptar aquel perdón tan triste. Pero no podía. El tema había pasado de castaño oscuro y no iba a permitir más vejaciones.

—No quise pegarte —añadió tras unos segundos.

—Ya, se nota —dijo Lovino con un tono sarcástico.

—Pero es culpa tuya por haberte encerrado en el baño —cruzó los brazos para recuperar su imagen autoritaria.

Temía que Lovino se diera cuenta de que también estaba asustado.

—¡Tú eres un estreñido y te pasas media hora encerrado cagando y no te digo nada, maldita sea! —Lovino se volvió a sentar en el sofá, enfurruñado. Odiaba admitir que se estaba tranquilizando y que iba a perdonar al maldito viejo. Joder.

—Pero es que yo _cago_ —su voz rezumaba vergüenza—. Lo tuyo es distinto.

—¡Son necesidades básicas! ¡BÁSICAS! ¡Las tienen todos los hombres, hasta tú! —su rubor también aumentó.

Parecía que competían por ver quién se ponía más rojo.

—Estabas pensando en él —dijo Govert rompiendo un silencio incómodo.

—¡N-no estaba pensando en él! ¡Y aunque lo estuviera, QUE NO ESTABA, tú no eres quién de decirme en qué o quién he de pensar y en qué no! ¡Joder! —se volvió a levantar sólo para lanzarse en plancha sobre el sofá cama. Hundió su rostro en uno de los cojines— ¡Y… y menos entrar en el baño y darme la hostia de mi vida por… por…! —se le quebró la voz.

—Por masturbarte —añadió el mastodonte mientras se secaba el pelo con la toalla.

—¡Pues eso! —bufó. La cara le ardía con intensidad.

¡Pero sabía que tenía razón! ¡No era normal irrumpir en el cuarto de baño mientras un hombre tenía un momento íntimo consigo mismo! Lo peor de todo era que por culpa de aquella tontería, Govert le había confiscado el móvil y le obligaba a acompañarlo allá donde fuera. Obviamente, ver a Antonio estaba terminantemente prohibido por ser él la «fuente de sus deseos reprimidos», tal y como decía el tulipán.

Encima no tenía a quién contárselo y, aunque tuviera la oportunidad de desahogarse, no le iba a relatar a nadie algo tan _embarazoso_.

De pronto notó una mano acariciándole los cabellos con relativa dulzura. No le dio un manotazo, sino que dejó que Govert continuara disculpándose a su modo.

—No vuelvas a tirar a Pino al suelo —le tiró un poco del pelo—. Cuida de tus juguetes.

—Maldita sea… —masculló el italiano.

—Y no te levanto el castigo aún —otro tirón—. Sigues sin móvil y bajo mi tutela.

—Maldita sea…

—Pero dejaré que mi hermana te visite. O Feliciano.

—¡No, mi hermano no! —se incorporó rápidamente e infló las mejillas— ¡Si viene Feliciano, también vendrá Paposo Patatón!

Una sonrisilla se esbozó sola en el rostro de Govert. Iba a vestirse a su cuarto, pero oyó una voz llamándolo por su mote. Era Lovino.

—Viejo…

—¿Qué pasa? —recuperó su expresión estoica.

—N-no te odio… —continuó con la faz enterrada en el cojín— ¡Y aún no te he perdonado!

—Me han dicho que mañana llega la camiseta de Tomás.

—B-bueno… ¡Perdono, pero no olvido! ¡Tenlo en cuenta, viejo!

Mintió. No podía perdonarle del todo porque, al fin y al cabo, lo había distanciado de Antonio. Aunque la semana en la que estuvieron separados, Antonio prácticamente lo acosó hasta topar con él… ¿Por qué ahora lo ignoraba? No tenía el móvil y Govert había cortado la línea, pero aun así el viejo método de llamar a la puerta continuaba siendo una opción bastante decente. ¡Y el español no aldabeó ni una sola vez!

Aunque la puerta no contaba con una aldaba… ¡Pero aún así había timbre y no lo tocó ni en una ocasión!

Lovino volvió a inflar las mejillas, disgustado por la conducta de todos aquellos imbéciles. Las mujeres eran más sencillas de entender y más dóciles.

¡Seguro que Emma nunca le habría hecho algo así!

* * *

><p>Sonó el teléfono. Francis despertó con aquel sonido atronador y miró a los lados, despistado. Para su asombro, nadie dormía a su lado. Se encogió de hombros y dedicándole una mirada cargada de odio al aparato, respondió a la llamada.<p>

—¿Diga? —preguntó con desgana.

—_¡Tengo un plan! ¡Un plan _asombroso_!_ —berreó una voz impregnada de motivación.

—Gilbo, _alma de cántaro_, son… —miró el despertador— ¡¿Las cuatro de la mañana? ¡¿Pero por qué llamas a estas horas? ¿No te podías esperar un poco?

—_¡No! Verás_ —rió con maldad_—, sé dónde trabaja el cuñado de Toño: en el Peponcio's. Y cuando estábamos en el bar, la sobrina, novia, amiga o lo que sea del camarero cejón dijo algo de que un chico con un rulo muy raro parecía haberse muerto en el Peponcio's mientras estudiaba español. ¡ENLÁZALO!_

—¿Insinúas que el chico en cuestión es Lovino?

—_¡Lo afirmo como que me llamo Gilbert! _

—¿Y cuál es el plan?

—_Kesesese, ¡ahora viene lo mejor!_ —obviamente, no podía ver a su amigo, pero se imaginó que estaría frotándose las manos— _¿Recuerdas lo que le hicimos a Eli cuando intentamos robarle el sostén?_

—Como para olvidarlo —Francis rió.

—¡_Pues vamos a repetirlo, pero esta vez no caeremos en los errores del pasado!_ —recordó el sartenazo que se llevó por no tener bien sujetada a su ex novia— _Y no te miento cuando te digo que será épico._

—Sabes que Elizaveta y Govert no tienen la misma fuerza.

—_Ya, la húngara es más fuerte._

Los dos rieron a carcajada limpia, fastidiando bastante a sus respectivos vecinos.

—_¡Pero no le digas nada a Toño!_

—Descuida.

—_¡Hasta dentro de unas horas, gabacho! ¡Que tengas sueños casi tan asombrosos como yo!_

—Igualmente, Gilbo, igualmente.

Colgó con una sonrisa plasmada en el rostro. Le resultaba demasiado tierno que después de todo Gilbert se preocupara tanto por Antonio. Por muchos defectos que tuviera aquel muchacho tan chillón y excéntrico, en el fondo era un cacho de pan.

Cuando Francis estaba a punto de conciliar de nuevo el sueño con ideas tan dulces en mente, el teléfono volvió a sonar. Gruñó al ver que se trataba del mismo número.

—¿Qué quieres ahora?

—_Me he dado cuenta de una cosa asombrosa, ¡tanto que tenía que compartirla con alguien! ¡Y tú eres ese privilegiado! ¡Agradécemelo!_

— Gracias, dulce Gilbert, por no dejarme dormir —respondió sarcásticamente—. Eres un sol.

—_Lo sé_ —sonrió orgulloso de sí mismo—. _¡Al grano! Verás…_

—Veo, veo.

— _Mis ojos magenta son como los rubíes; los tuyos azules, como los zafiros y los de Toño son verdes, como las esmeraldas_ —intentó reprimir una risita—. _¡Y hay tres juegos de Pokémon que se llaman así! ¿A que es una genialidad?_

La estupidez había provocado daños colaterales en el cerebro del pobre Gilbert, de ahí a que dijese tantas sandeces en tan poco tiempo. Lo único que pudo deducir Francis tras mucho analizar lo dicho por su amigo, era que cierto alemán resentido necesitaba una novia con urgencia.

—¿Qué?

—_¡Lo que oyes! No me negarás que soy un genio._

—Gilbo, PONTE A DORMIR.

—_No puedo. Hay un mosquito._

—Un mosquito zombi, por lo que veo —dijo haciendo referencia al cerebro carcomido de su amigo—. Buenas noches.

Colgó. ¡Francis le colgó! Gilbert miró el teléfono móvil indignado. ¡Le habían colgado a ÉL!

—Encima que me molesto en decirle algo tan genial… —Gilbert se enfurruñó y cruzó los brazos— ¡¿Pero por quién me toma?

Casi pudo jurar que el mosquito se estaba riendo de él a carcajada limpia por pasar la noche en la más absoluta de las soledades. Gilbert, tras mucho devanarse los sesos, llegó a la conclusión de que los mosquitos _no_ tenían sentido del humor.

La cama se le hacía pequeña y no, no había ganado demasiado peso, ¡sino fama! Sentía la mirada del mosquito clavada en él, a pesar de estar cubierto por una sábana que ocultase su magnífico cuerpo serrano. La vida de un famoso no era sencilla, pero él mismo se la había buscado. No obstante, tenía bien claro que pasara lo que pasara, sería fiel a sus principios, entre los que destacaba el amar lo propio.

Gilbert estuvo acariciando lenta y dulcemente su polla gordita hasta caer en los brazos de Morfeo.

* * *

><p>La gente siempre decía que Antonio no era el muchacho más perspicaz del mundo; sin embargo, hasta él se dio cuenta de que algo no iba bien. Sus amigos Gilbert y Francis se intercambiaban demasiadas miraditas y no paraban de reírse. Casi podría afirmar sin temor a equivocarse que él era el blanco de sus burlas.<p>

—Chicos, ¿pasa algo? —arrugó el ceño— Os noto raros.

—¿Raros? Sólo estamos dando un paseo por las calles de esta bella ciudad. ¡Un inocente paseo! —sonrió con un aire de misterio— Muy inocente y nada premeditado.

—Las calles se me hacen pequeñas y no, no he ganado demasiado peso, ¡sino fama! Siento todas las miradas clavadas en mí, a pesar de llevar un par de g…

—¡Gilbo, calla ya con la dichosa parrafada! —exclamó Francis, quien abandonó por completo su toque misterioso— ¡Llevas desde que te echaron del programa repitiéndola una y otra vez!

Gilbert se mostró ofendido y miró a sus dos amigos con superioridad, ya que sabía a ciencia cierta que aquellos dos pobres infelices le tenían envidia. ¡Y encima Antonio se había empezado a reír!

—No sabéis cuánto extrañé vuestras estupideces —logró decir entre carcajadas.

—Pues ahora vamos a hacer una tontería aún mayor, Toni, pero esta vez es por tu bien —guiñó un ojo.

—¿Eh? ¿De qué hablas, Francis? —preguntó Antonio, parpadeando perplejo.

Francis y Gilbert volvieron a intercambiar una mirada de las suyas. Aunque entre ellos ya no se llamaban por sus respectivos nombres, sino «Zafiro» y «Rubí», respectivamente.

Al final el francés acabó reconociendo que el hallazgo de su amigo Rubí había sido bastante ingenioso.

—¿Hora?

—¡Las nueve menos cuarto!

—¿Lugar?

— ¡Plaza de la amis…! —Gilbert miró la placa de la plaza con asombro, como si estuviera ante lo más glorioso y a la vez hilarante del mundo— ¡LA PLAZA DE LA AMISTAD! ¡No puede seeer!

Estalló en una sonora carcajada, aunque sólo él le vio la gracia a aquel nombre, lo cual le hacía aún más asombroso. ¡Sólo a la gente inteligente le parecían desternillantes los pequeños detalles como aquél!

—Y luego el tonto soy yo —Antonio sonrió.

—Desde luego —secundó Francis—. En fin, ¿lugar?

—¡Plaza de… de… _kesesese_… la amistad! —logró decir entre risitas propias de un niño que acaba de decir la palabra «caca» ante la sorprendida mirada de sus compañeros de parvulario.

—Bien, Toni, hemos estado ocultándote algo —dijo Francis con un tono serio.

—¡Y es que resulta que Francis vive en la Plaza de la Amistad, al lado de la Calle de las Caricias y de la Avenida de los Buenos Sentimientos! —Gilbert estalló en otra carcajada.

Él solo.

—A este chico le hizo mal entrar en _Gran Hermano_ —comentó Francis con una mirada inundada de pena. Pobrecito Gilbert—. En fin, lo que quería decirte, Toni, era que vamos a hacer que vuelvas a ver a tu Lovino.

—¿Eh? ¿En serio?

—En serio te lo digo.

Gilbert quería intervenir para aportar su ingenioso y valioso granito de arena, pero estaba demasiado ocupado llorando de la risa pensando en la Rotonda de la Armonía.

—¿Y cómo? —Antonio no cabía en sí de gozo.

—Verás, vamos a entrar en el portal donde viven Govert y Lovino. Vamos a esperar a que los dos lleguen del Peponcio's, porque por si no lo sabes, tenemos sospechas de que Lovino ha estado recluso allí.

—¿Eh? ¿En serio?

—En serio te lo digo.

—¿Y cómo?

—No sé —Francis se encogió de hombros—. Pero así es. Entonces, cuando lleguen, nosotros dos detendremos a Govert.

Mientras tanto, Gilbert se imaginaba a Govert danzando en el portal de las amapolas. Tendría gracia que el tulipán supiera bailar ballet.

—¿Eh? ¿En serio?

—En serio te lo digo.

—¿Y cómo?

—¡Ya me habéis cortado la risa, joder! ¡Os repetís más que el ajo! —protestó Gilbert— ¡Y luego yo soy el tonto pesado!

—No interrumpas, Gil, no es el momento —le regañó Antonio.

—Desconsiderado berlinés… —Francis suspiró. Como te iba diciendo antes de que Gil-y-pollas nos interrumpiera —miró con desaprobación a Gilbert—, Lovino subirá las escaleras para entrar en casa y protegerse de nosotros. Allí, frente a la puerta, estarás tú. ¡Tú! —señaló a Antonio— Y entraréis en la casa y haréis lo que tengáis que hacer.

No se podía creer que sus amigos estuvieran trazando un plan tan loco sólo para hacerle feliz. No entendía cómo la gente dudaba constantemente de su amistad. ¡Si Francis y Gilbert eran angelitos caídos del cielo!

—¿Y Gov?

—Está en buenas manos —Francis sonrió con un deje de depravación temible—. En _muy _buenas manos.

O quizás no.

—Os vais a comer la paliza de vuestra vida por mi culpa… —contestó con pena. No podía evitar preocuparse por aquellos dos chalados.

—Lo sabemos —respondieron ambos con una sonrisa en el rostro.

—Os debo una buena.

—Venga, no te pongas sentimental —Gilbert le dio una palmadita en la espalda—. Los amigos están para algo, ¿no?

Los tres continuaron caminando hacia el portal adecuado, sonriendo y bromeando todo el tiempo. Antonio se sentía feliz, muy feliz con ellos; sin embargo tenía que darles la razón: no sentía lo mismo que cuando estaba con Lovino.

El amor provocaba otro tipo de felicidad.

Sonrió de nuevo.

Aprovechando la sonrisa de bobo enamorado de Antonio, Francis se acercó disimuladamente a Gilbert para hacerle la gran pregunta.

—Oye —susurró Francis—, ¿y tú cómo sabes a qué hora sale Govert del trabajo?

—Tengo mis fuentes —contestó orgulloso.

—Eres asombroso, Gilbo.

—Lo sé.

Le costó sangre y años de prisión el hallar la hora de salida de Govert, pero había merecido la pena, porque ahora Toño volvería a sonreír como siempre. ¡Pero Gilbert era así, altruista de corazón! No le importaba sacrificarse por los demás.

_«Putilla, ¿a qué hora sale tu hermano del trabajo?»_

_«A las nueve»_

Aquella misteriosa conversación tuvo lugar justo antes de que Antonio saliera del cuarto de baño para encontrarse de nuevo con su amigo español.

Eso sí, jamás diría cómo averiguó la información. Los verdaderos detectives jamás revelaban sus fuentes.

Y mucho menos cuando eran belgas.

* * *

><p>Se encontraba ante la puerta de la residencia de los van Heemskerck. Sonrió nervioso. Esperaba que el plan de sus dos amigos saliera bien.<p>

Rubí y Zafiro se encontraban dentro del portal, mirando el reloj cada dos segundos. Ya iban a dar las nueve y cinco y el tulipán no había aparecido. Francis le repetía constantemente a su compañero que Govert _no_ tenía la capacidad de teletransportarse y que por lo tanto tardaría unos minutos en llegar. Gilbert refunfuñó y cruzó los brazos, impaciente.

Deseaba que todo fuera a salir a pedir de boca.

* * *

><p>El sol aún no se acababa de poner, por lo que el cielo era más naranja que la ropa interior del viejo. Lovino se fue fijando en las baldosas que pisaba, ya que era su único entretenimiento. Al menos respiraba aire fresco, puesto que acababa de salir del restaurante donde trabajaba Govert, quien caminaba a paso rápido y ya llevando de nuevo el cabello en punta y atuendos normales y corrientes en vez del uniforme tan estrafalario que le obligaban a llevar en el trabajo.<p>

No obstante, Govert sabía que algo se avecinaba. No sabía el qué, pero no paraba de sentir escalofríos.

—Viejo, me voy a mear encima —protestó Lovino—. ¿Cuánto falta para llegar a casa?

—Espera un poco.

—¡Que me meo!

—Y yo te digo que te esperes —lo fulminó con la mirada.

Lovino se cruzó de brazos, enfadado por aquella contestación tan poco amable de su «padre». Para empeorar las cosas, le dio a entender que se pararían a mirar si había correo en el buzón, por lo que las quejas del italiano no hicieron más que aumentar a medida que se acercaban al portal.

—Toma las llaves de casa —se las entregó de mala gana—. Yo miraré el buzón. ¿Sabes abrir la puerta?

—Claro que sé —chasqueó la lengua y frunció el ceño—. Ni que fuera un crío, viejo.

Se apresuró y entró en el portal, donde se topó con las miradas perturbadoras Gilbert y Francis, los amigos raros de Antonio. Lovino buscó con la mirada al miembro del grupo que faltaba, pero no lo encontraba por ninguna parte.

Puso una mueca de tristeza.

—¿Qué hacéis aquí? —realizó una danza para no orinarse.

—Lovino, en la vida de todo hombre llega el momento de… —las palabras de Francis se vieron interrumpidas por la llegada de Govert— ¡Oh, Gilbert! ¡Ahí está!

—¡A POR ÉL! —gritó Gilbert.

En lo que tardó Govert en alzar la ceja derecha, los dos dementes amigos de su cuñado se le abalanzaron encima y le bloquearon los brazos. Lovino se quedó petrificado, sin saber qué hacer o pensar. ¿Qué significaba aquel teatrillo?

Siguió bailoteando para evitar que sus calzoncillos de Pocahontas se vieran manchados por sucia micción, pero no podía dejar a Govert solo.

O quizás sí.

¡No, claro que no!

—¡Soltadme, andrajosos! —vociferó Govert en un intento de zafarse de los dos.

—¡Qué culo tan duro! ¡Parece de plástico! —exclamó extasiado el francés.

—¡Deja de manosearme! —intentó darle un puñetazo, pero Gilbert le mordió el brazo— ¡La madre que…!

—¡Kesesese! ¡Vamos ganando! —continuó luchando, pero reparó en la presencia danzarina de Lovino— ¡Y tú no seas ganso y sube!

—¿Tienes las llaves? —preguntó Francis.

—S-sí… P-pero… —mierda. Pis. Nervios. ¡No podía pensar con tantos problemas en mente y esfínter!— Yo…

—¡Que subas! —gritaron los dos.

—¡Ni se te ocurra subir! —ordenó Govert, aún dando manotazos al aire.

—¿T-te ayudo?

—¡No le ayudes! ¡Es malvado! ¡Mata pollitos para hacer hamburguesas con ellos!

Antonio, aún arriba, se estaba muriendo con los nervios. Oía demasiados gritos y sabía que los vecinos comenzarían a quejarse de un momento a otro. ¿Y por qué Lovino no subía? ¿Tenía alguna duda?

Tomó aire y juntó sus manos a modo de megáfono.

_Quería ver a Lovino. Ya._

—¡Lovi! ¡Apura! ¡Estoy aquí esperándote! —gritó Antonio.

Sus palabras reverberaban, pero Lovino fue capaz de volver a escuchar aquella voz. Sonrió inconscientemente.

—¡Antonio, idiota! —comenzó a subir las escaleras torpemente, pero con velocidad— ¡Ya verás cuando te coja!

—¡Sube, Lovi, sube! —Antonio reía ilusionado.

Estaba cerca de volver a ver a Lovino.

—¡Pero usa el ascensor, retrasado mental! —protestó Gilbert lleno de indignación, como si le hubieran estropeado el plan.

—Déjalo, así queda más romántico —Francis guiñó el ojo que ya tenía morado.

—En tal caso… ¡CORRE, FORREST, CORRE! —mordió otra vez a Govert— ¡O Lovino, o como te llames!

—¿_Romántico_? —farfulló el autoproclamado protector de Lovino— ¡Detente, chaval!

Pero el chaval no escuchaba. No quería escuchar. Sólo quería ver al imbécil aquel de nuevo y pegarle por no haber contactado con él antes. ¡Y por montar aquel circo!

Y abrazarle.

Y… quién sabe si algo más.

Govert manifestó su fuerza bruta y logró liberarse del agarre de Francis y Gilbert, quienes carcajeaban en el suelo. Estaban repletos de cardenales y magulladuras —Gilbert hasta juraría que se le movía un diente— pero estaban satisfechos.

Ignorando el consejo previo del berlinés, Govert optó por subir por las escaleras para alcanzar a Lovino, quien ya estaba cada vez más cerca de llegar a su meta. Francis, percatándose de que quizás el tulipán pudiera atrapar a su «hijito», se levantó como malamente pudo y corrió con las pocas fuerza que le quedaban.

Gilbert hizo lo propio.

—¡Lovino! ¡Vuelve aquí! —gritó Govert entre jadeos, casi suplicante.

Sonaba dolido. Lovino se detuvo durante un par de segundos, tanto como para vacilar sobre qué hacer y, sobre todo, para recuperar el aliento. No quería desobedecer a Govert… Parecía muy molesto y en el fondo tenía buenos motivos.

Antonio era de Emma, no de Lovino. Era algo que tenía que asimilar de una puta vez.

Los pasos de Govert se oían cada vez más cerca.

—¡LOVI, APURA! —gritó Antonio, desesperado al no poder ver nada.

—¡Ni… ni se te ocurra bajar… Toño! ¡O… el tulipán…!

—¡…te atrapará…! —continuó Francis, también corriendo.

Lovino tembló. Quería llorar. Quería mear. Quería comer. Quería disculparse con todo el mundo por ser tan caprichoso y egoísta.

—Perdonadme… —susurró Lovino, casi para sí mismo.

Porque, al fin y al cabo, sabía que se iba a arrepentir de su decisión.

* * *

><p><strong>Notas:<strong> ¡PERDÓOON! ¡No lo pude evitarrr! ;A; S-siempre quise que Govert pegara a Lovino por tocarse el espagueti (?). Me mola que Francis y Gilbert vean lo de las escaleras como algo súper épico, cuando en realidad SÓLO ESTÁN ACOSANDO a un tío para que otro tío SUBA LAS ESCALERAS. Me recuerda a _300_, que toda la película tiene ese aire épico e intenso que tanta gracia me hace. Hasta durmiendo son épicos e intensos.

Y como habréis podido observar, me gustan las repeticiones. Me gustan mucho, mucho, mucho. Por eso reciclo las bromas. ¡Soy ecologista~!

Por cierto, intentad decir "opinó Pino el Pepino" en voz alta. Mola.

En el próximo capítulo (tananán~): ¿Lovino irá a brazos de Totò? ¿Le basará? ¿O le pegará? ¿Se meará encima? ¿Govert los atrapará? ¿Qué harán Francis y Gilbert? Hagan sus apuestas, señores~

Contador de palabrotas: ¡38!

Y ahora, ¡a los reviews! Como siempre, muchísimas gracias~

Aizawa Yuu: Pues sí, Toño es un paranoico xD Gov es malo con Antonio, pero lo puede evitar. ¡Odia a su futuro yerno! Lo echaron porque le tenían envidia, al fin y al cabo, la polla de Gilbert es más grande y gorda que la de todos los demás. ¡Gracias por el review~!

Nayo: ¡Y-yo también te amo! ;¬; Es decir, que adoras a Gov a pesar de ser un hijo de la mala perrilla D: ¿Comercial? ¿El capítulo es _comercial_? ¡No es comercial, sino _mainstream_! O sea, como que te lo digo yo, chatí (?) ¿Te gusta más esto que los condones de agua? xD Ay, estas niñas... Leen un beso y ya se revolucionan u_u Pues sí, claro que le gustaría que le limpiara el hacha xD O que le coma el churro *cejitas* No, no lo voy a hacer xD Esto no es un fic porno (?) ¡Hola, Minne! :D *saluda a Minne sin saber quién es* ¡Muchas gracias por el review~!

Andiee: Es que Antonio es un hombre celoso y no perdona a ningún violalovis que aparezca por ahí. ¡Lovi es suyo, jum! A Emma le hace ilusión tener un sobrinito~ ¡Gracias a ti por el review~! ;)

Haruna: ... ... ... ¡HARUNAAAAAAAAAA! *abrazo de Pedobear* ¿Y tú por aquí? ;¬; Nggh, cuando leí que una tal Haruna había escrito un review me quedé con cara de "¡Oh, yo conozco a una que se llama Haruna! :D" y luego exclamé: "¡Válgame Dios, que me aspen si esta no es _Haruna_, la de toa la vida!" Serás putifordia, ¿y dejas el review en el capítulo 11? ¡Te odio! No, no te odio. Es normal xD ¡¿Y YO QUÉ SABÍA QUE TE GUSTABA EL SPAMANO, NIÑA? Pero si te gusta, mejor. Me estás dando a entender que te gustan los culebrones xD ¡NO, ES CANON! ¿Has visto la contraportada del tomo 4 del manga? ¡Aparecen todos los personajes y sólo la bandera de Italia y la de España se tocan! Es más, ¡HAY UN CORAZÓN ENTRE ELLOS! ¡**Es una señal**! (o quizás soy una paranoica~). Ey, que en este fic nunca ha confundido un jarrón con un conejo... pero sí creó a un tomate revolucionario 8D Es que... es que... Como sabía que Lovi y Toño lo pasarían mal, me dije a mí misma que al menos Lud y Feli estuvieran felices desde el principio~ El único problema que tuvieron fue cuando Lovino vivió con ellos, porque no les dejaba _aser el hamor_. ¡Estaban en Gran Hermano porque son guays y asombrosos y estupendásticos y... penosos! Sobre todo penosos. Buah, si yo fuera tu padre y leyera eso, te castigaba para toda la vida xD Estoy de acuerdo contigo, cada vez que Lovi (ya sea en este fic o en cualquier otro) sale con sus complejos... aish, me da tanta pena :'( Ahora te voy a fastidiar y a decirte que Lovino es impotente y que nunca se le levanta. ¡NO PUEDEN IR DE CAMPING PORQUE NO HAY TIENDA DE CAMPAÑA! Sí, déjalo. Me das miedo. ¡Deberías estar pensando en unicornios y cosas lindas, no en... en... **caricias fálicas**! D: ¿Cómo que por qué da pena? ¡Porque ella fue la que hizo que se conocieran Toño y Lovi y va el italiano y se trinca a su novio! ¡Es para dar pena! Pero tú, _muxaxa sin corasòn_, jamás lo podrás comprender u.u A ti eso te parece adorable... Pero a mí me parece perturbador. Pobre Gov, teniendo a dos tíos liándose encima de él. Qué trauma xD Toño y Lovi se besan como amigos, se abrazan como amigos y _asen el hamor_ como amigos. También se casan en matrimonio como amigos y eso. Ya sabes. Es un cabronzaxo y está orgulloso de serlo, pero al menos Antonio POR FIN se puso celoso. Que tenga que venir un tulipán a contarte lo obvio es... es... patético. Gov quiere a Antonio, pero como cuñado~ No está enamorado de él, simplemente lo odia, luego le toma cariño... y le vuelve a odiar. ¡Como la regla! (?) Y los dos se duermen abrazaditos porque aunque discutan, en el fondo se apreeeecian y~los~shippeo~un~poco. No, debería escribírselo en el culete, así cuando alguien fuera a violar a Antonio, podría ver lo de "¡por aquí sólo entran macarrones napolitanos!" (¿Lovi seme? º.0) y el violador se marcharía. Porque sí. ¡Dios mío, qué trama tan interesante! ¡Y qué final tan apoteósico! *O* Lo usaría, pero es demasiado genial... ;A; ¡No soy digna! La canción de Lovino es la de _Yo soy rebelde_ y la de _Corazón contento_. Analiza la letra y verás que _jo tinc la raó_~ ¡Chao, pequeña mía! ¡Come bien! ¡Y sueña con los angelitos! Y... y... ¡No sabes cuánto me alegra leer un review tuyo, cuore! ;u; *eso sí, si alguna vez te pillo por el foro te insultaré como siempre* [si has leído hasta aquí, te mereces mis respetos. Es incomodísimo contestar un review por aquí porque no me puedo explayar a gusto y... y escribo todo en un párrafo tocho Dx] Ah, ¡y muchísimas gracias por el review~!

¡Hasta otra, preciosidades~!


	13. ¡Olé!

_**Capítulo 13: ¡Olé!**_

* * *

><p>Cuando el brazo de Govert se extendía para agarrar la chaqueta de Lovino, este corrió de nuevo. Francis y Gilbert, menos sincronizados que nunca, se lanzaron sobre un ya exhausto Govert, quedando los tres en el suelo. El de hombre de cabellos puntiagudos seguía luchando por librarse de aquel peso tan molesto.<p>

Sabía que Lovino quería a Antonio. Sabía también que Antonio quería a Lovino. ¡Pero no lo podía consentir! La cara alegre de su hermana pequeña anunciándole que estaba empezando a salir con «un chico maravilloso» no se le salía de la mente. Tenía que hacerlo por ella.

Por Emma.

Siguió forcejeando, pero Gilbert y Francis también tenían sus motivos para continuar luchando.

—¡Idiota, ya casi estoy! —gritó Lovino, malgastando las pocas energías que le quedaban.

_Ya casi estaba_. _Ya_ podía ver los ojos brillantes y alegres de aquel imbécil que le había robado su puñetero corazón de mantequilla.

¡Porque Antonio era imbécil, pero más lo era Lovino por haberse enamorado de alguien así!

—¡Lovi, apura! —sonrió Antonio, ya preparado para abrazar a su…

A su…

A su Lovino. ¿Realmente eran sólo amigos?

Faltaban menos escalones para llegar hasta aquellos brazos.

—Qué orgulloso estoy de estos dos —dijo Francis, consciente de que se había quedado sin huesos en el cuerpo.

—Desde luego. ¿Sabes, Fran? —Gilbert sonrió al borde del llanto. Mierda, se estaba emocionando— Nada podría arruinar ahora este momento.

Govert protestó y lo insultó en su idioma natal, porque en el fondo sabía que había perdido, a pesar de negarse a aceptar su derrota.

Antonio colocó los brazos y las piernas tal y como lo haría un portero de fútbol. Los ojos le fulgían, ya casi sintiendo cómo los marrones de Lovino se clavaban en él.

—¡Lovi! —mostró una de sus mejores sonrisas.

—¡TOTÒ! —gritó Lovino entre jadeos, justo cuando le faltaban cinco escalones para llegar a su objetivo.

A pesar de continuar con una sonrisa de memo en el rostro, la ceja de Antonio empezó a temblar. Luego sus labios.

Lovino se cagó en todo cuando vio que el muy imbécil había estallado en una sonora carcajada.

Sólo se oía cómo la risotada retumbaba en toda la escalera.

Gilbert, Francis y Govert, aún en el suelo los tres, permanecieron mudos, con las muecas de incredulidad más exageradas que pudieron esbozar.

—¡Lovino, tenías razón…! —se le caían las lágrimas de la risa, hasta le dolía el estómago de tanto reír— ¡«Totò» suena TAN estúpido!

—Antonio… Tú… —Lovino subió las escaleras lentamente, como si ya no tuviera prisa— Tú…

— Ven, Lovi! —fracasó a la hora de dejar de reírse— ¡Abráz…!

El cabezazo que recibió en el centro de la barriga le impidió continuar con su frase. Lovino estaba demasiado furioso como para abrazar a aquel idiota que había arruinado lo que podría haber sido el momento idóneo para reencontrarse, besarse y… y declararse. ¡Pero el gilipollas se tenía que estar riendo por una tontería!

Al menos se alegró al ver que Antonio se retorcía del dolor y que hasta se le asomaban unas lagrimillas por los ojos. Mejor.

Govert aprovechó la confusión general para apartar a los dos sacos de patatas que tenía encima de él y como malamente pudo, se levantó. Lovino estaba demasiado concentrado insultando a Antonio como para percatarse de que el viejo estaba cada vez más cerca de él.

—¡Detrás de ti, Lovino! —vociferó Francis mientras comprobaba que Gilbert seguía vivo.

Cuando el italiano se volvió, se topó con unos ojos homicidas a escasos cinco metros de él. Govert avanzaba lenta y amenazadoramente.

Lovino se sintió orgulloso de sí mismo por no haberse meado en aquel momento.

Presa del pánico, cogió las llaves que le había entregado el viejo antes e intentó meterlas en la cerradura rápidamente. ¡Pero no podía! Las manos le temblaban. ¡Mierda! Con los nervios, se le cayeron las llaves al suelo, pero afortunadamente Antonio las cogió e intentó abrir la puerta.

Govert seguía aproximándose. Cada vez más cerca.

Quizás fue entonces cuando una asombrosa idea llegó a la mente de Gilbert.

Comenzó a chillar. Gritó con todas sus fuerzas y tapó las orejas de su asustado amigo francés. Lovino y Govert lo miraron asombrados, mientras que Antonio —que ya sabía cómo funcionaba el cerebro de su amigo— aprovechó el momento y, con más calma, intentó abrir la puerta. Aun así no podía. Mierda, mierda, ¡y más mierda!

—Deja de gritar —ordenó Govert.

El plan de Gilbert funcionó a la perfección cuando una puerta se abrió y de ella salió una chica furiosa y con los ojos inyectados en sangre. El berlinés se calló súbitamente y miró a Govert como si él fuera el culpable de todo. Francis hizo lo propio, entendiendo lo que pretendía hacer aquel chalado.

—¡Me cago en todo lo cagable! —gritó la chica— ¿Os queréis callar YA? Lleváis como… ¡15 minutos a grito pelado, joder!

Miró a Antonio, quien continuaba luchando contra la cerradura. La vecina suspiró y, tras darle un empujón al español, tomó las llaves y abrió la puerta como si fuera lo más simple del mundo.

—¡HALA, YA ESTÁ! —puso los brazos en jarra— ¡Tanto grito y tanta cosa! ¡Cambiad de camello, desgraciados!

—¿Qué pasa, cielo? —preguntó una voz desde el interior del apartamento de la joven.

—¡No sé! —respondió ella, indignada— ¡El vecino drogadicto y sus amigos se han puesto a gritar y ni saben abrir una puñetera puerta!

Harta de aquella gente tan peculiar y molesta, la muchacha regresó a su apartamento y dio un portazo que casi dejó sordos a los cinco hombres que se hallaban tan patéticamente en el rellano.

—¿Pero qué…? —preguntó Lovino, confuso.

Antes de darse cuenta, una mano agarró el brazo de Lovino. Sintió cómo un sudor frío ya recorría su frente. ¿Era Govert? Oh, Dios, iba a morir. ¡A morir! Giró la cabeza lentamente y vio la sonrisa pícara de Antonio, quien lo arrastró consigo hacia el interior de la residencia de los van Heemskerck. Cerró la puerta, dejando a Govert aún más patidifuso que antes.

«Rubí» y su amigo «Zafiro» se miraron sonrientes e ilusionados, satisfechos por haber alcanzado el éxito. Chocaron los cinco y rieron a carcajadas. No sabían ni qué les hacía gracia, pero eran felices a pesar de contar con cardinales por todo el cuerpo.

—Vosotros dos… —Govert se crujió los nudillos, emanando un aura maligna.

Ambos temblaron de miedo, pues la muerte ahora había decidido llevárselos a ellos.

Govert les iba a pegar. Era obvio.

—¡F…f…fe…! —Gilbert carraspeó— ¡Feliz Pürvenwanden! ¡Tachán…! Je…

—¡Eso! ¡Jeje…! —apoyó Francis, sin saber qué estaba diciendo.

—¿Pürvenwanden? —Govert alzó la ceja, aunque realmente le daba igual lo que aquellos mequetrefes fueran a contarle.

—¡Sí! Es una fiesta que tenemos en Alemania, algo así como el Día de los Inocentes, ya sabes —Gilbert soltó una risita nerviosa, al igual que Francis—. ¡Es una fiesta asombrosa! Consiste en gastar bromas… ¡Y esta es la broma que tenemos para ti! ¡Ja! ¡Ya no puedes entrar en casa! ¡Qué gracioso…!

Soltó una carcajada fingida.

—¡Pero qué graciosos son los alemanes! —Francis sonreía y apaudía a la par— ¡Es que me meo con ellos!

—_Ya_.

Minutos después, Govert y Francis ya estaban en la calle. Si bien les sangraba la nariz y tenían aún más moratones que antes, sabían que había merecido la pena. Vieron su reflejo en un escaparate y permanecieron quietos, asombrados ante sus propios trasuntos.

—¡_Mon Dieu_, pero si parezco Quasimodo! —le faltaba poco para sollozar por estar tan horrendo.

—Pues yo soy guapo hasta con tantos moratones —Gilbert sonrió, pero el labio le dolía demasiado y comenzó a sangrar de nuevo—. Yo siempre soy precioso.

—Me estás dando asco.

—Fran —dijo con un tono solemne.

—Dime…

—Vayamos al hospital.

—Vayamos.

* * *

><p>Antonio seguía riendo a carcajadas, como si fuera el momento más divertido de su vida. Se sentó ante la puerta, feliz por estar de nuevo en aquel apartamento con esa persona que atolondraba tanto su mente.<p>

Lovino, por su parte, jadeaba y miraba al español con odio, sentándose a su lado. Pronto el odio se desvaneció de su mirar. ¿Cómo iba a odiar a Antonio? Era idiota y siempre fastidiaba los buenos momentos, pero mentiría si dijera que en el fondo no se lo pasaba bien. Cuando Antonio dejó de carcajear, lo miró y le acarició la mano lentamente, tal y como le hacía siempre.

Se estremeció al sentir aquellas caricias. Las había echaba tanto de menos...

—¿Gov te ha prohibido verme? —preguntó, ya tocándole también sus suaves mejillas.

Cuando Lovino iba a responder, los dedos de Antonio se posaron sobre aquel punto tan sensible de su rostro. El moratón. Protestó y su «amigo», rápidamente, se giró para ver examinar aquella mejilla desde un ángulo mejor.

—¿Y esto? —preguntó mientras acariciaba la herida.

Un sonrojo no tardó en aparecer en aquella faz italiana que tanta gracia le hacía a Antonio. Lovino sabía quién le había pegado y, peor aún, el motivo. «Antonio, Govert me pegó porque me pilló masturbándote pensando en ti. Pero ya sabes, lo _típico_ que hacen los amigos. No pienses mal, ¡jaja!», pensó sarcásticamente, evitando decir alguna barbaridad.

Le gustaban tanto aquellas caricias… Y detestaba tanto aquel tema de conversación.

—No sé —cerró los ojos, dejándose mimar. Porque sí, ¡le gustaban los mimos aunque nunca fuera a pedirlos explícitamente!

—¿Cómo no lo vas a saber? —preguntó con angustia— ¿Te lo ha hecho Govert?

—Joder, Antonio —a pesar de adorar aquellas manos, les dio un manotazo. Fingió enfadarse—. ¡Ya estás atosigándome! ¡Maldita sea, acabo de pasar un momento traumático subiendo las escaleras y ya estás tú con tus preguntas estúpidas!

—¡No son preguntas estúpidas! —exclamó serio y algo molesto, lo cual sorprendió a Lovino— ¿Es estúpido que me preocupe por ti?

Porque pasara lo que pasara, Antonio se iba a preocupar por él. Se lo agradeció de corazón, aunque no pensara decírselo a la cara jamás. No sabía dar las gracias y tampoco quería darlas, a pesar de ser consciente de que harían muy feliz a Antonio.

— Claro que es estúpido! —se levantó— ¡Siempre exagerando las cosas!

Antonio también se aupó y tocó de nuevo la mejilla de Lovino. Quizás Govert tenía razón cuando le había dicho que era posible que el italiano no confiase en él tanto como se creía. ¿Pero por qué Lovino no se fiaba de él?

No había nadie que quisiera más a Lovino que Antonio, ¡merecía su confianza!

—Veo un moratón y lo normal es que no me preocupe, ¿no? —Antonio alzó una ceja— ¿Por qué no me cuentas nunca nada? ¿Por qué no me contaste que te hice cosas terribles mientras estaba borracho?

Lovino palideció al instante. ¿Antonio cómo sabía todo aquello? ¡Fijo que Govert se lo había contado! ¿Pero por qué?

—Porque… ¡porque no! ¡No es agradable hablar de esas cosas!

—Pero Lovi, me han dicho que estuviste muy disgustado…

—¡Y lo estuve! —se cruzó de brazos.

—¿Entonces por qué te dejaste tocar? —clavó la mirada en el suelo, avergonzado— ¡Lo normal sería que me hubieras pegado al intentar aprovecharme de ti, pero no hiciste nada!

No contestó, sino que dejó que su cara siguiera pintándose de rojo. Si le contara a Antonio la mitad de las cosas que tenía que contarle, todo sería más sencillo. Le diría que estaba enamorado de él y entonces él le rechazaría, pero al menos sería más moderado y dejaría de abrazarle, acariciarle… y besarle. ¡Porque los amigos no hacían esas cosas! Lovino nunca tuvo amigos, pero Feliciano sí y jamás vio a su hermano dándose mimitos con ellos.

¡Antonio era un vicioso!

Pero era mejor ser vicioso que ser un amargado que jamás podía ser sincero.

—Govert me dio una hostia —balbuceó, completamente abochornado. ¡Ese tipo de cosas no había que contárselas a nadie!— porque… porque me pilló…

—¿Te pilló…?

—En el cuarto de baño… m-masturbándome.

—¿Dándole a la zambomba? —Antonio levantó las cejas.

—¡Joder, yo lo dije de forma fina! —se enrojeció aún más por el vocabulario soez de aquel individuo— ¡Y… sí, e-eso fue lo que pasó!

Antonio se quedó mirándole patidifuso, sin entender bien por qué alguien tendría que pegar a su compañero de piso por practicar el autoerotismo. Acarició la cabeza de Lovino, por hacer algo. Intentó elaborar alguna teoría que le diera sentido a aquel puñetazo. Caviló durante unos instantes, hasta que llegó a la conclusión de que aquel joven prefería darse placer a sí mismo antes que dárselo a Govert, quien se ofendió y le agredió por dejarlo a dos velas.

Tenía sentido.

—Oye, Lovi, ¿tú te acuestas con Govert por dinero? —preguntó casi sin pensar.

No debería haberlo hecho.

—¡IMBÉCIL!

Puñetazo en el estómago. Antonio se retorció del dolor, aun si Lovino no le había pegado demasiado fuerte.

—¡¿Cómo me voy a follar al viejo? ¡¿Tú estás en tus cabales? ¡Joder… qué asco! ¡Y encima por dinero! ¡Como tú vendiste tu cerebro por dinero, te debes de creer que yo soy como tú!

—Pero no te ofendas, que no lo dije con mala fe —intentó recuperarse del golpe.

—¡No, si sólo faltaría que lo dijeras con alevosía! ¡Cerdo de mierda! —infló las mejillas— ¡Es que siempre acabas jodiéndolo todo! ¡Llevamos varios días sin vernos y tú… y tú…! ¡Que te folle un pez!

—¿Eso quiere decir que me has echado de menos? — Antonio sonrió, ignorando por un momento el olor que seguía torturándole.

—¡No! ¡«Que te folle un pez» significa que aparezca el bicho más feo de los mares y te viole!

Dado que Antonio era un hombre de mente simple y no podía dar más de sí, abrazó a Lovino por la espalda y se acercó peligrosamente a su oreja.

—Sé que si me viniera a violar un pez, tú me defenderías —susurró melosamente.

—Sabes bien que no —contestó verecundo y con un deje de molestia.

—Te he echado mucho de menos, Lovi —apoyó su cabeza en el hombro del joven.

—¿A q-qué viene ese cambio tan brusco de tema? —mierda, si alguien le pusiera un huevo sobre las mejillas, se freiría.

—A que te eché de menos y estuve preocupado por ti… ¿Dónde está tu móvil?

—Me lo confiscó el viejo —intentó quitar las manos de Antonio de su abdomen—. ¿Y tú qué? ¡Podías haber venido a _visitarme_!

—Es que prefería no veros a Gov y a ti juntos… Y como siempre estáis en casa…

Aquello sorprendió bastante a Lovino. Juraría que había celos en la voz de Antonio, ¿pero por qué debería estar celoso? ¿Seguía con la mierda de que el viejo y él estaban juntos?

Además, aquella excusa era bastante pobre.

—Pero ya todo da igual —intensificó el abrazo—, al fin y al cabo, nos hemos vuelto a ver, ¿no?

—Joder, que no fue ni una semana… Siempre haces una montaña de un grano de arena…

—Y el Everest, si hace falta —rió—. En el fondo te hace gracia que sea tan exagerado.

— Uy, sí, una gracia loca —apartó a Antonio y fue a sentarse en el sofá.

Antonio lo siguió inmediatamente como si fuera un patito y se sentó a su lado, sonriendo sin ningún motivo aparente. Lovino le gustaba hasta cuando le insultaba, puesto que no todo el mundo tenía el don de insultar de forma tan pitusa como él. Aunque mentiría si dijera que no le volvían loco los momentos en que su Lovi era más tierno y sincero.

—Lovi —canturreó nada más sentarse.

—Como me vuelvas a soltar otra de tus bastadas, te ma… —un beso en la mejilla interrumpió su frase, además de volverlo rojo una vez más— ma… ma… mato —se limpió la cara como si le hubieran lanzado barro—. ¿Qué haces, cerdopio? ¡Es que… joder! ¡Eres como el típico niño besucón de las guarderías!

—Es que no sabes cuánto te he echado de menos —sonrió con timidez—. Hasta Gil y Francis se han metido conmigo por hablar de ti todo el rato.

—¡Joder! —bufó— Si estás cuatro días sin verme y ya coges complejo de oso amoroso, no quiero ni imaginarme lo que les habrás hecho a tus _mejores amigos_… Ya sabes, esos que han montado un circo ahí fuera y que llevas sin ver durante semanas. Fijo que los has violado.

—¿Qué te ha dado hoy a ti con las violaciones? —soltó una carcajada y pasó el brazo por el hombro del italiano— Esos dos y tú sois distintos. Os quiero de forma diferente. ¿Acaso tú nos quieres a Gov y a mí de la misma forma?

—¡¿Y a ti qué te ha dado hoy con el viejo? —vociferó molesto—¡Tú eres tú y él es mi padr…! ¡Mi compa de piso! ¡Nada más, maldita sea! ¿Tú quieres a tu padre y a Emma del mismo modo? ¡Pues no! O eso espero… —puso cara de asco— ¡Pues yo igual!

—¡Qué comparación tan adorable! ¿Me quieres tanto como yo a Emma?

—¡No «tragiverses» mis palabras! —le dio un tirón de orejas— ¡Nunca he dicho tal cosa!

—¡Se dice «tergiverses», no «tragiverses»! —corrigió Antonio mientras se toqueteaba su dolorida oreja— ¿Sabes? No me gusta que den patadas a la gramática y a la… —hizo una pausa— ortografía.

Las cejas de Lovino se alzaron tras escuchar aquella declaración tan extraña. ¿A qué venía el semblante meditabundo de Antonio tras decir la palabra «ortografía»? Quizás estuviera recordando algo de su infancia, al fin y al cabo, una vez Antonio le comentó que su tristemente fallecido abuelo había sido profesor de Lengua Castellana.

—Lovino…

—D-dime —se puso nervioso. ¡Mierda!

—Si «orto» significa _culo_, ¿la ortografía consiste en escribir mensajes en las nalgas? —preguntó seriamente.

Tan serio que era preocupante.

—¡Serás gorrino! —le lanzó un cojín a su risueño amigo. O lo que mierda fuera Antonio— ¡Y yo que pensaba que estabas recordando a tu abuelo y… todo eso!

—¡Ah! ¡Hablando de abuelos! —sacó su teléfono móvil entre risas— ¡Te tengo que enseñar una cosa que me mandó mi madre el otro día! Aún no se lo mostré a nadie, así que tú serás el primero.

Lovino se imaginó que Antonio le enseñaría una foto en la que estuviera disfrazado de anciano o haciendo alguna tontería de las suyas; sin embargo, lo que vio en la pantalla fue una imagen que casi le hizo gritar de lo adorable que era. Se trataba de un niño pequeño con un encantador disfraz de torero que, de pie sobre un barril, alzaba su capote con una gran sonrisa alegre en su rostro. A su alrededor había mucha gente mayor riendo y aplaudiendo.

—¿E-ese niño eres tú? —preguntó Lovino sin despegar la vista del móvil.

—¡SÍ! —respondió orgullosísimo de sí mismo— ¿¡A que era mono! ¡Me dan ganas de volver al pasado y abrazarme!

—Tampoco eras _tan_ mono… ¡Mira qué cabeza tan grande! Me sorprende que pudieras aguantarte en pie —intentó no reírse—. ¿Y por qué coño estás sobre un barril?

—Porque estaba en un bar del pueblo de mi abuelo —explicó con una sonrisa—. Recuerdo que hubo un concurso de disfraces y, que cuando terminó, me llevaron al bar para que los amigos de mi abuelo vieran lo gracioso y entrañable que era su nieto de cinco añitos.

—¿Ganaste el concurso?

—No, dice mi madre que el juez era un _hippy comunista_ y que no apreció que fuera de torero. ¡Pero yo no lloré ni nada! Es más, una señora me dio una piruleta. ¡Ah, y el disfraz lo hizo mi señora madre con tanto esmero que todas las mujeres del pueblo la felicitaron! Fui una estrella.

—Fuiste un puñetero mono de feria, no una estrella —contestó aún analizando la imagen.

—¡De eso nada! —protestó con un enfado fingido— Es más, la última vez que fui al pueblo, ¡mucha gente me recordaba! En el pueblo me quieren mucho.

—¡Sí, bueno! ¡Pasan veinte años y la gente te recuerda! Es más, ¡todos estos vejestorios que se ven en la foto ya estarán más muertos que tu cerebro! —bufó.

—Lo que pasa es que no quieres reconocer que era una ricura de niño —dijo con una sonrisa boba—. ¡Mira qué mejillas! ¡Mira qué sonrisa! ¡Y mira con qué arte movía el capote! ¡Olé!

—Claro que sí, Narciso —puso un mohín de disgusto.

Por mucho que quisiera mostrarse frío, tenía que reconocer que Antonio había sido un niño adorable. Parecía tan alegre hasta de pequeño, ¡si su sonrisa era la misma! Hasta había conservado aquel fulgor en sus ojos verdes. Seguramente que el pequeño Antonio tuvo una infancia feliz y pasaba todas las tardes jugando al fútbol con sus amigos y, nada más volver a casa, su madre le recibía con una merienda española. Y… y celebraría grandes fiestas de cumpleaños con muchos otros niños.

Joder.

—¿Lovi? ¿Estás bien? —acercó su rostro al del joven— Estás temblando.

No es nada, j-joder… —se le quebró la voz. ¿Cómo era posible que hasta su voz le traicionase?

—¿Cómo no va a ser nada? —preguntó con tristeza— Lovino, nunca me cuentas nada. ¿He dicho algo malo?

—¡Que no! —se sorbió los mocos— ¡Quédate con tu estúpido traje de torero y calla!

—¿Has recordado un concurso de disfraces en el que perdiste o algo así?

—Voy al baño.

—¡Pero Lovino!

—¡Te digo que voy al baño! —se levantó rápidamente, con la cabeza gacha para que Antonio no viese las lágrimas que corrían por su rostro.

Entró en el cuarto de baño y dio un portazo, jadeando pesadamente. Se acercó al espejo y observó su cara magullada y llorosa. Joder, qué feo era. Siempre frunciendo el ceño, siempre lloriqueando y siempre tan desagradable. Antonio era un chico normal y simpático, con amigos _medianamente_ simpáticos y una novia simpática. ¿Qué pintaba Lovino en la vida de alguien así? Siempre le echaba la culpa a Antonio de todos sus problemas, pese a que no era el culpable de la mayoría de ellas. Ahora Gilbert y el otro —cuyo nombre no quiso ni recordar— estaban malheridos y Govert, ¿dónde estaba el viejo? Pareció dolido.

Luego Antonio, con su personalidad encantadora, tenía que recordarle lo hermosa que fue su vida _hasta_ que lo conoció a él. Lovino había nacido para joder la vida a los demás; era consciente de ello y se arrepentía de traer la discordia allá adonde iba. Era absurdo pensar por dos segundos que Antonio le correspondería algún día. Absurdo y… penoso. ¡Encima le tenía que recordar que no lo quería igual que a sus dos amigos del alma! Porque Lovino no era más que una mascota molesta e irritable.

Se lavó la cara y observó su propio trasunto con repulsión. Se odiaba. No se merecía que Antonio le diese tanto cariño, porque al fin y al cabo, él le estaba fastidiando la relación con Emma. ¿No se daba cuenta de que Lovino sólo entorpecía su vida? ¡Joder!

Encima notó cómo llamaban a la puerta del baño.

Se secó las lágrimas y fue a abrirla, encontrándose con aquel imbécil que tanto se preocupaba por cualquier tontería. Frunció el ceño.

—Lovino, no quise hacerte sentir mal… ¿Me perdonas?

—Esto no tiene nada que ver contigo —espetó apartando la vista.

Antonio estaba a punto de abrazar a Lovino para reconfortarlo cuando oyeron sonar el timbre. Los dos se estremecieron. Despacio, ambos se acercaron al pasillo y el español, con sumo cuidado, posó su vista en la mirilla.

Era Govert.

Tragaron saliva, nerviosos. ¡Pues claro que iba a volver, si al fin y al cabo era _su_ casa! A Lovino le había extrañado que no hubiera aparecido antes y rompiese la puerta a hachazo limpio.

—Gov… —murmuró Antonio algo asustado.

—Sé que estáis ahí. Abrid —ordenó, a pesar de no sonar enfadado.

Volvió a timbrar. Si sabía que estaban ahí, ¿para qué timbraba? ¿Para ponerlos más nerviosos? Lo estaba consiguiendo, desde luego.

—¡No abras! —tiró de la camiseta de Antonio.

—Pero, Lovino…

—¡Te digo que no abras!

Govert comenzó a aporrear la puerta como si le fuera la vida en ello. Sabía que corría el riesgo de que la vecina loca volviera a salir para declararles la guerra; aun así él persistió y golpeó con fuerza.

—Tengo las llaves. Puedo entrar de todos modos —espetó ya molesto—. Así que abridme por las buenas o entro por las malas.

Antonio dejó salir un suspiro y colocó la mano en el pomo para no alimentar la furia de su cuñado; sin embargo, notó cómo una mano se superponía a la suya y dos ojos asustados mirándole fijamente.

—No abras —suplicó Lovino a media voz.

—Es su casa… Tengo que abrir.

—¿Eres tonto? ¿No sabes lo que va a pasar cuando entre?

—Tranquilo —le sonrió con ternura—. No te tocará un pelo.

—¡Pero a ti sí, joder! —exclamó angustiado, tirando más de la camiseta.

Si bien la preocupación de Lovino ya provocó que las mejillas de Antonio se incendiasen, las leves caricias que le daba en la mano ya lograron que su corazón se derritiese. Sus ojos verdes lo miraban con anhelo, mientras que aquellos labios sonreían con pena. Tragó saliva.

Govert aporreaba la puerta con fiereza.

—Lovi… —retiró la mano del pomo, pero Lovino volvió a acariciarla.

—¡Ni Lovi ni leches! —intentó fulminarlo con la mirada, pero más bien lo fundió— ¡No quiero que acabes dando tanta grima como tus estúpidos amigos!

Aquel tono que Govert apenas percibía no le gustó absolutamente nada. El corazón se le hizo un puño, ¿pero qué iba a hacer? Sabía que si abría la puerta con las llaves, se encontraría con una escena que le haría hervir la sangre y todos terminarían muy mal.

—¡ABRID! —timbró y aporreó simultáneamente— ¡LOVINO, ABRE! ¡LLAMARÉ A LA POLICÍA!

Lovino optó por hacerse el sordo y dejarse acariciar por aquellas manos tan suaves y dulces. Era más agradable sentir la respiración de Antonio sobre él que recibir un sermón por parte del viejo. Era mucho, muchísimo mejor que su Totò le agarrase el rostro y le besase con aquella ternura que le caracterizaba. Lovino cogió con posesividad la cabeza de su amado con intención de profundizar aquel beso que tanto habían estado esperando los dos.

Era su momento.

Les daba igual que Govert estuviera fuera montando en cólera e insultándoles sin ningún tapujo. Preferían pensar que estaban en un lugar donde ellos dos, Antonio y Lovino, se besaban como si fuera lo único que importara en el mundo.

Cuando tuvieron que separarse, sus miradas ya se comunicaron todo lo que se tenían que decir. Antonio sonrió torpemente, mientras que Lovino simplemente miraba a otro lugar con las mejillas sonrojadas.

—¡LOVINO, ABRE DE UNA PUTA VEZ! —oía desde el otro lado.

—Lovi… ¿Qué ha significado esto? —preguntó en un murmullo.

—Y yo qué mierda sé… —respondió débilmente, negándose a aceptar la realidad.

Porque quizás no era tan descabellado pensar que Antonio sentía lo mismo que él.

A Govert no le gustó tanto silencio, ya que se pudo intuir todo lo que estaba sucediendo en el interior de su propio hogar. No quería creérselo. No podía. Era tal la impotencia que sentía al no poder separar a aquellos dos que sintió como si millones de pequeños alfileres se le clavaran en el corazón. O una estaca en el pulmón que le impidiera respirar. Joder…

¿Por qué se tenían que haber tenido que enamorar precisamente aquellas dos personas? ¿Por qué Lovino, entre toda la gente?

¿Por qué Antonio…?

Dio un puñetazo en la puerta y apretó los dientes, cerrando los ojos con fuerza. Oyó un jadeo al otro lado de la puerta, lo cual fue suficiente para que metiera sus llaves de repuesto en la cerradura y abriera.

Lovino y Antonio se apartaron unos pasos, por precaución.

—Ponte detrás de mí —ordenó Antonio, inusitadamente firme.

—¡Pero…!

—¡Que te pongas detrás de mí!

Al abrirse la puerta, lo primero con lo que se topó Govert fue aquel mirar tan presuntuoso y altivo de Antonio. Aquella mirada que tanto le enfermaba y que, por suerte o desgracia, tan pocas veces había visto. Le hervía la sangre.

—Tú… Siempre tú… —Govert crujió los nudillos una vez más.

Los ojos de Antonio se posaron sobre algunas de las heridas que tenía Govert a lo largo del brazo, pero sobre todo en las manos. Seguramente estuvo peleándose con Francis y Gilbert durante un buen rato. Apretó los puños.

—¿Qué has hecho con Gil y Francis? —preguntó, amenazador.

Lovino volvió a aferrarse a la camiseta de Antonio. Joder, se sentía tan inútil y débil escondido tras él. ¿Pero qué iba a hacer si no? Además, era consciente de que el viejo era millones de veces más fuerte que él y no quería resultar herido.

Aunque tampoco quería que el viejo sufriera.

—Lo que tenía que hacer —dio un par de pasos hacia adelante, bajando la cabeza para encontrarse con el enano que salía con su novia—. ¿Alguna objeción?

Antes de que Antonio pudiera responder, Govert ya lo alzó por el cuello de la camiseta para que pudieran mantener una batalla de miradas más intensa. Sabía que en el fondo aquel maldito mequetrefe también lo odiaba, pero que se empeñaba en tratarle bien y sonreírle para no molestar a Emma. Lo odió desde el primer día.

—Mira, te metes en mi casa sin permiso, me dejas a mí fuera, haces daño a mi hermana, logras que me pelee con tus «amigotes» y no paras de causarle problemas a Lovino —lo miró fijamente—. Dame un motivo por el que no tenga que pasarme toda la noche dándote hostias.

—¡Quizás no tendría que llegar a tales extremos si tú no fueras tan cerrado! —se defendió alzando la voz— ¡No te diré que lo que hago yo es normal, pero tratar a Lovino como una mierda por haberse masturbado es mil veces peor! Y bien claro te lo digo, como vuelvas a tocarle UN SOLO PELO a Lovino, te juro que te mato.

—¡Antonio! —gritó Lovino asustado, mirando a los dos hombres con pavor.

—Preocúpate menos de Lovino y más por Emma —lo alzó aún más—. Mientras tú estás aquí intentando acostarte con _eso_, ella está sola en casa.

—Emma… —murmuró Antonio al imaginarla sola.

Porque últimamente Emma no hacía otra cosa que estar sola en casa. Antes ella y él estaban juntos siempre, divirtiéndose con tonterías, viendo películas, dando paseos por el muelle… Ahora nada. Siempre permanecían separados, hasta tal punto que Antonio a veces se olvidaba de su presencia. Se mordió el labio, con la culpabilidad carcomiéndole la conciencia. Govert se percató de ello y lo soltó, aunque aún le dirigía miradas cargadas de odio.

—Vete a casa ahora mismo —se limpió las manos en la camisa como señal de desprecio—. Ya hablaremos tú y yo cuando no haya _nadie_ delante.

—Yo no me voy de aquí hasta que me prometas que no vas a hacerle daño a Lovino —lo señaló amenazadoramente.

—No le dejaré ni un rasguño a tu muñeco de porcelana —miró a Lovino con tanto odio que el pobre volvió a temblar del miedo.

—¡Prométemelo!

—A ti no te prometo nada.

—Pues no me marcho —se cruzó de brazos, desafiante.

—Pues te echo a la fuerza.

Se miraron durante bastantes segundos, clavándose dagas visuales el uno al otro. Lovino sentía que se iban a pegar de un momento a otro y ese mero pensamiento le aterraba.

—A-Antonio… Mejor que te marches —dijo con un hilito de voz—. E-El viejo tiene razón y…

—No soy tu viejo —cortó Govert con un deje de dolor en su voz.

—B-bueno, pues el señor van Heemskerck —titubeó con pánico— t-tiene razón… y… vete ya, joder… No me pasará nada…

—Te haré caso, pero recuerda —clavó su mirada en Lovino— como te toque un pelo, grita. Grita tan fuerte que la loca de tu vecina llame a la policía.

—No hará falta, queda prometido —sentenció Govert—. Vete ya y no hagas ruido al cerrar la puerta.

Las ganas de contestar con una grosería nublaron la razón de Antonio, pero finalmente se decantó por marcharse de allí como un caballero. Revolvió los cabellos de Lovino a modo de despedida y se marchó, tal y como dijo, sin dar un portazo.

Nada más perder a Antonio de vista, Lovino sintió que se le heló el corazón. Ahora estaba solo con Govert, quien parecía un volcán en erupción. Como prueba de que no se equivocaba ni un ápice, Govert lo agarró de la muñeca y lo arrastró hasta el salón, donde lo empujó violentamente contra el sofá.

—¡P-prometiste que no me harías nada…! —protestó Lovino.

—¿Tienes alguna magulladura? —preguntó con los brazos cruzados.

—No, pero…

—Pues calla.

Permanecieron mirándose durante largos minutos en los que Lovino seriamente temió por su vida. Nunca vio a Govert tan cabreado y, desde luego, no quería volver a verlo así nunca más. Le perturbaba que apenas podía leer lo que le pretendía transmitir aquella mirada, que permanecía tan fría como siempre.

—¿Por qué haces esto? —Govert rompió el silencio— No sólo te dejo vivir gratis conmigo, sino que te mantengo. Hasta te regalo mierdas del tomate rebelde.

—Yo…

—Calla —lo interrumpió—. Medita la respuesta. Dentro de unos días te lo volveré a preguntar. Depende de lo que me digas, te echaré de casa o no.

—¿Echarme…? —volvió a temblar. Joder, ni que tuviera complejo de flan.

—Tengo motivos para echarte ahora mismo —se dio la vuelta—. Sé agradecido.

La angustia que le atormentó momentos antes al considerarse un estorbo para Antonio, regresó. Ahora iba a tener aún más problemas por su culpa. ¡Aunque fue el maldito español el que inició el beso!

El beso…

Se tocó los labios durante un instante, intentando recordar aquella sensación. ¡Joder, fue todo tan repentino! ¿A qué vino aquel beso? Aunque adoraba la mirada tan cargada de amor que le dedicó Antonio justo después de finalizar aquel gesto tan… romántico. Lovino se sonrojó de nuevo al recordar aquellos ojos verdes. Maldita sea, ¡era un cursi!

¡Mierda, mierda, mierda! ¡Estaba mal, muy mal! Pero si Antonio le besaba así, tendría que significar algo. Y Lovino, por muy enamorado que estuviera de él, no le iba a pedir que eligiese entre Emma y él… porque no. Porque temía que la estupidez invadiese otra vez al español y le escogiera a él en vez de a Emma. ¿Qué pasaría con ella? No la quería ver sola.

No podría soportar verla decaída por su culpa.

Mientras Lovino se devanaba los sesos, Govert fumaba asomado al balcón y con su propio teléfono móvil en mano. Escribía sin pausa pero sin prisa un mensaje de texto. Pensó durante unos instantes qué palabras debería utilizar, ya que aún no había alcanzado la fluidez en la lengua alemana. Tras mucho meditar y encontrar una expresión adecuada, envió el mensaje.

Tiró la colilla al suelo y se encerró en su cuarto.

* * *

><p>Antonio corría hacia su casa. Las piernas le dolían, pero aun así sentía la imperiosa necesidad de llegar a su apartamento, abrazar a Emma y pedirle perdón por todo. Era el peor novio del universo y no sólo por haber besado a Lovino, sino por haber disfrutado de aquel momento. Por mucho que intentase negar la realidad, allí estaban los hechos. Besó a Lovino y volvería a repetirlo sin pensárselo dos veces.<p>

De pronto, una fragancia muy familiar inundó sus fosas nasales. Era la floristería a la que solía acudir, aunque parecía que ya estaba cerrando. Se detuvo y la observó quedamente, sintiendo un aire nostálgico.

Allí solía comprar claveles.

—¡Ah, señor Antonio! —exclamó la florista al percatarse de la presencia de uno de sus clientes más fieles— Aún está a tiempo de comprar un clavel, no he cerrado.

—Eres muy amable, Mei, pero no —forzó una sonrisa—. Gracias.

—Como usted quiera —la florista sonrió afablemente—. Perdone si es una indiscreción, ¿pero ha estado enfermo? Hace tanto tiempo que no le veo pasar por aquí…

—Algo así —soltó una risita ahogada.

—Me alegro de que esté mejor —cogió de nuevo la fregona—. Ya echaba en falta la presencia de un hombre tan romántico como usted en mi tienda.

—No exageres, mujer —a pesar de lo culpable que se sentía, aún sacó fuerzas para esbozar otra sonrisa más.

—No exagero, de veras —Mei rió—. ¡Ojalá mi novio fuera tan romántico! La señorita Emma es muy afortunada.

—Venga, venga, ¡no es para tanto! En fin, tengo un poco de prisa. Si tal otro día me paso con más cuidado, nos tomamos un café y charlamos con más tranquilidad, ¿eh, Mei? ¡Hasta otra!

—¡Hasta pronto! —se despidió la jovencita con la mano.

Antonio continuó corriendo, ahora con un sentimiento de culpabilidad aún mayor. Le caía muy bien Mei, la joven florista, pero tenía que reconocer que le entraron ganas de darle un puñetazo por hacerle sentir así de mal. No era culpa de la pobre chica, ni mucho menos, pero cada palabra que con tanta amabilidad le dirigía le sentaba como un martillazo en la cabeza.

Emma no era _nada_ afortunada por tenerlo como novio, sino que él era afortunado por tenerla a ella. Tragó saliva.

En cuestión de cinco minutos ya estaba ante la puerta de su propia casa. Sacó las llaves apurado y abrió la puerta con parsimonia. Quería ver a Emma, pero tenía miedo. Entró sigilosamente y, nada más llegar al salón, se topó con su novia cruzada de brazos y mirándolo con gesto desaprobador.

—¡Toni! —se acercó a él, visiblemente enfadada— ¡Ha venido antes mi pobre hermano a decirme que te encerraste con Lovino en _su_ casa para que tus amigos le pegaran en el rellano!

—¡Qué falso! ¡Será mentiroso y manipulador! —Antonio se sentía ultrajado, pero tuvo que moderarse al ver a Emma con una cuchara de madera en mano— Quiero decir, ¡no me encerré para que le pegaran!

Contó la historia desde el principio con pelos y señales, salvo que omitió el detalle del beso porque no vio oportuno contárselo en aquel preciso momento. Emma suspiró al cabo de un rato, más relajada.

—Qué hermano más tonto tengo —se echó una mano a la frente—. Aunque tú tampoco es que seas una joya, Toni.

—Yo sólo fui el príncipe que fue a rescatar a Lovi —explicó orgulloso.

—En fin, pelillos a la mar —hizo un gesto con la mano y sonrió—. ¿Te apetecen unas palomitas? Estaba viendo una película y…

—Emma, tengo que hablar contigo —interrumpió Antonio, bastante serio—. Es importante que te lo diga ahora… porque me siento muy mal y quiero desahogarme.

—¿Ha pasado algo? —preguntó preocupada.

Antonio se sentó en el sofá y ella lo acompañó, angustiada por el cambio de humor tan repentino de su pareja. Él se rascó la cabeza sin saber bien cómo contarle lo sucedido, farfullando algunas palabras sueltas en castellano. Luego en catalán, gallego y vasco.

Finalmente dijo una frase en latín y se amainó un poco.

—¿Me vas a contar que eres políglota? —bromeó Emma.

—Ojalá —rió con pena—. Mira, Emma… — le cogió las manos— He hecho una cosa terrible, verdaderamente terrible y tengo que pedirte perdón. Porque es terrible. Y no te mereces que te hagan cosas terribles, porque eres una chica extraordinaria, ¡y qué diantres! Eres la chica más maravillosa que he conocido jamás y te quiero con locura, pero lo que te hice es terrible y no tiene perdón de Dios, pero espero que tengas un poco de misericordia y tengas piedad de este pecador de la pradera que…

—¡Toni, Toni! —intentó tranquilizarlo como si fuera un caballo desasosegado— Dime qué es tan terrible y luego ya veré qué hacer.

—Yo… —posó sus labios sobre las manos de Emma— Lo siento, cielo, pero… Pero besé a Lovino.

—Bueno —agachó la cabeza—, ya os besasteis durante el partido y…

—¡No te estoy hablando de piquitos! —interrumpió Antonio, angustiado— Te estoy hablando de un beso, _beso_. Y… y yo quiero ser sincero contigo porque no me gusta ocultarte las cosas…

—Agradezco que seas sincero, cariño —le acarició la mejilla para calmarlo—. No hay nada que perdonar, ¿vale? Tranquilo. No te voy a decir que me entusiasma que hayas besado a Lovino, porque NO me gusta —recalcó lo último—, pero no me voy a poner hecha una fiera por eso. Ya veo que te sientes mal y no te mereces que eche más leña al fuego.

Antonio volvió a explotar y a decir palabras al azar en varios idiomas y abrazó a Emma, a punto de llorar. A ella le hizo gracia que el pobre se tomase las cosas tan a pecho, especialmente a semejantes alturas de la vida.

—Toni, te quiero —le dijo con una sonrisa un tanto triste.

—¡¿Pero cómo me vas a querer, si tienes más cuernos que el toro de Osborne? —casi se echó a llorar.

—Boh, ¡serás tonto! —soltó una carcajada— Y si yo tengo cuernos, no me molesta que tú seas mi torero.

—Ah, hablando de toreros…

Cogió su teléfono móvil y le mostró la fotografía en la que aparecía de niño vestido de torero como excusa para eliminar aquel aire tan tenso del ambiente. A Emma casi le cayó la baba al ver la imagen, ¡no sabía que su Toni había sido tan lindo de pequeñito!

—¡Pero qué ricura! —le brillaron los ojillos de la emoción— ¡No me digas que eres tú!

—Sí, lo soy —respondió con timidez.

—¡Pásamelo al móvil, me lo quiero poner de fondo de pantalla!

Antonio obedeció y se lo envió. Ella sonreía como si fuera uno de los regalos más valiosos que hubiera recibido en su vida. Le pareció extraño que Emma se tomara _tan_ bien que se hubiera besado; no era una reacción propia de ella.

Seguramente ella le estaba ocultando algo.

No obstante, se sintió feliz al ver a Emma tan alegre y dicharachera como de costumbre. Últimamente estaba bastante tristona y Antonio ya no sabía qué hacer para animarla. Sin decir nada, él le dio un beso en la mejilla y continuaron viendo la película que alquiló Emma en el videoclub como si nada hubiera pasado. Comían palomitas y reían juntos ante cualquier tontería que sucediera en aquella comedia.

Antonio extrañaba aquella sensación de complicidad con Emma.

Casi parecían un par de buenos amigos disfrutando de una película barata.

Quizás lo eran.

* * *

><p><strong>Notas:<strong> Este capítulo era muuucho más largo, pero decidí dividirlo en dos para no torturaros. Mm, ¿qué podría decir? ¿Perdón por tener complejo de guionista de _Gurren Lagann_ y hacer las cosas porque sí? Ah, y no sé por qué, pero me mola que Antonio suelte palabras al azar en gallego, catalán o vasco, sobre todo palabrotas (aunque no conozco ninguna interjección fea que los niños no deban decir en vasco ._.)

En fin, como diría Emma, ¡pelillos a la mar~! Tengo una duda muuuy grande, ¿cómo debería llamar a Noruega y Dinamarca? Himaruya propuso para Noru nombres como Lukas, Sigurd o Kjetil (y alguno más que ni voy a mencionar porque no :I) y para Den; Abel, Mikkel o Bertram, entre otros, entre los cuales se incluye Simon (no le llamaré así por motivos personales x'D). Bertram me suena a niño que coge un juguete y va por ahí gritando: "BERTRAM DESTRUYE. BERTRAM ANIQUILA. BERTRAM ES PODEROSO" En fin, necesito ayudita~

Al final a uno le llamaré Justin Brothers y al otro Jonas Bieber. O a uno Tokio y al otro Hotel. En fin, ya veremos~ (?)

Contador de palabrotas: ¡43!

**En el próximo capítulo:** "Y como le hagas lo mismo a la putilla, te juro que te corto los huevos", "¡Él sólo se ha enamorado, Govert, no lo trates como si fuera un criminal!" y "¡Mi hermano me ha hablado tantíiiisimo de ti!" [¿quién dice cada frase? Tananán~]

Por cierto... ¡Ya hay **200 reviews**! ¡Nggh! ¡Muchísimas gracias a todos los que habéis comentado p-porque no sabéis lo f-feliz que me hacéis! ;A;

Nayo: Ni de coña meto yo polnofrafía en este fic. Uno de los motivos es que la señalas tú y otro es que... maldita sea, si no escribo de qué forma y color son los excrementos de Govert y el dolor que le produce defecar como buen estreñido que es, tampoco voy a relatar el folleteo entre dos tíos. Que son cosas privadas, leñe xD Ay, qué maja, Minne ;u; ¡Un besito, Minne~! USA-tío está en Gran Hermano, así que no puede aparecer en el Peponcio's (?). Sonó MUY mal, pero peores expresiones hay en la viña del señor (?) Dentro de un par de capítulos sabrás por qué dejé la frase en español y no en inglés xD Buah, ya tengo fama de cabritilla perversa, jurjur~ Se disculpa con Gov y Emma, porque se siente _sussio_ y _viscosso_ (?). ¡Muchas gracias por el review~!

Ale89: ¿4 días? ¿Y has sobrevivido? ¡Guau! R-Ruta del queso, jejeje... *intentando no reír* ¿La comida era mala? ¡Vaya! D: Es un plan genial, digno de dos genios como Francis y Gilbert. Jurjur. ¿Una pulga~? ·u· ¡Ooh~! ¡Gracias por el review~!

Aizawa Yuu: ¿Eres Mourinho? oAo En fin, la respuesta a tu pregunta es "porque así lo quiso Dios", que es lo que siempre respondo cuando me preguntan algo que desconozco xD ¡Gracias por el review~!

Lauss: ¡Peta zetas! ¡Es cierto! Gracias por aclararlo ;) ¡Gracias por los reviews~!

Andiee: Sí, sería raro, sobre todo si pusieras lo de "lo amo a pesar de ser un padre abusador" xD Lo siento, no elige a Gov ;A; ¡Gracias por el review~!

Naggi: Yo también te amo :'3 ¿Los 12 en una tarde? Dios, los tienes bien puestos xD ¡VIVAAA! ¿Quieres más Spabel? Tarde piaste, hijita xDDD Billones de besos para ti ;) ¡Y muchas gracias por el review~!

Haruna: ¡FELICIDADES, ERES EL REVIEW NÚMERO 200! Jo... Pero si eres tú, qué desilusión D: Pues sí, me fastidias mucho y eres malvada, pero te lo perdono porque soy buena ù3u Sí, le hace todo eso por meneársela oAo S-sí, tienes un problema muy grave ;A; Pues yo a un compa (un tío) le llamo "zorra", y una amiga mía siempre nos llama putas a las demás xDD Quizás los raros somos nosotros, que siempre nos insultamos. Pues sí, es tonto y estoy de acuerdo contigo, pero él sabe que su hermanita aún quiere a Antonio y no quiere que rompan. Era Ucrania, pero Gov le robó el puesto D: Yo cuando hablo en francés pongo acento gitano, sobre todo cuando digo "maman" y lo pronuncio como "MAMÓN" xD Habrá confundido a la cafetera contigo, suele pasar. OH DIOS PERO QUÉ MONADA TAN PARIDÓSICA CREO QUE VOY A MORIR Y PARA DEMOSTRAR MI ASOMBRO NO PONDRÉ COMAAAS ;A; Me hace gracia y ternura al mismo tiempo. Es que... ¡Nggh, qué obra de arte, qué cucada! Me imagino a Lovi dándole algo así a Gov, quien lo colgaría orgullosísimo en el frigorífico xD Es impotente, pero puede comer churros con naturalidad (¡y también con chocolate! :D). De nada, Haru, de nada. El corazón y las banderas tocándose son una señal que muestra que Himaruya adora el Espamano *sonrisa entrañable* Peor sería tener calzoncillos de Pinocho D: (no voy a exponer por qué sería peor xD). Pino el Pepino es un incomprendido... ¡Y Bolla la Cebolla es una pesada! ¡Me cae fatal! D: En fin, ¡muchísimas gracias por el review, cuore~!

¡Y esto es todo por hoy! Dado que ya tengo el siguiente capítulo prácticamente terminado, lo subiré algún día de estos~ ¡Cuidaos mucho, preciosidades~!


	14. Llamadas

_**Capítulo 14: Llamadas**_

* * *

><p>Ella y él. Ambos veían aquella película de bajo presupuesto echados en el sofá y comiendo palomitas, casi como si estuvieran rememorando los viejos tiempos en que quedaban el uno en la casa del otro para pasar un buen rato y desconectar del mundo. ¡Qué buenos amigos habían sido, pero qué amantes tan dichosos llegaron a ser! Lástima que las cosas tuvieran que cambiar. Pero era mejor dejar los problemas de lado y reír, pues la risa era la medicina que todo lo curaba. Antonio cogió un puñado de palomitas y se las metió todas en la boca, a pesar de que a duras penas podía masticar. Ella reía a carcajadas con aquella payasada tan propia de un niño pequeño glotón. Aquel buen momento fue interrumpido por una llamada telefónica. Emma detuvo la película y cogió el teléfono de mala gana, aunque sonrió nada más ver el número.<p>

—¡Eli! ¿Qué tal, guapa? ¿Y qué horas son estas de llamar?

—_Lo siento, ¿interrumpo algo?_

—Sí, una peli —rió—. Venga, ya me tienes en ascuas. ¿Ha sucedido algo?

Hubo un breve silencio por parte de Elizaveta, posiblemente debido a que estaba vacilando sobre si formular aquella pregunta que durante tanto tiempo la estuvo atosigando.

—_Me han dicho que han visto a Francis por ahí y, no sé, me pregunté si Gilbert también habría llegado a la ciudad_ —notó vergüenza en la voz de su mejor amiga—. _¿Sabes algo de ese tonto? _

—Desde luego que está en la ciudad, ¡estuvo aquí en casa hace poco! —apartó el teléfono durante un momento—. Es Eli y me pregunta sobre Gilbert. ¡Qué mona!

—¡Ah, pásamela! ¡Tengo que decirle algo! —exclamó Antonio. Emma le pasó el teléfono— ¿Elizaveta? ¿Cómo andas?

—_¡A ti te voy a dar un buen tirón de orejas! _—elevó la voz con un deje notorio de irritación— _¡Tienes a mi Emma muy abandonada!_

—Lo siento, lo siento —sonrió—. Pero cambiemos de tema, acaban de darle una paliza a Gilbert.

—_¿Qué dices? _—preguntó alarmada.

Aquella era precisamente la reacción que se había esperado Antonio. Por mucho que lo negara Elizaveta, seguía preocupándose tanto por Gilbert como cuando eran novios.

—Lo que oyes. Por favor, ¿podrías ir a verle? Si no está en su casa, estará por ahí rondando con Francis. Llámalo, ¡te lo ruego!

—_Este Gilbert… ¡Siempre metiéndose en problemas! Si es que nunca madurará._

—Y dile a Roderich que ya quedaremos un día para tomar un café —no tenía gana ninguna de encontrarse con el enemigo mortal de su mejor amigo, pero sabía que a Emma le agradaban aquellos gestos de amabilidad.

—_Dalo por hecho. En fin, chicos, ¡muchas gracias! Nos vemos. ¡Cuidaos los dos!_

—Hasta otra —canturrearon al unísono.

* * *

><p>A pesar de ser las cinco de la madrugada, Emma no podía conciliar el sueño. Seguía demasiado preocupada por Antonio, Govert y Lovino como para dormir. ¿Cómo era posible que su «novio» estuviera a su lado durmiendo a pierna suelta? Lo miró con una débil sonrisa en el rostro y acariciándole el cabello. A ella se le caía la baba —figuradamente— viendo el rostro dormido de Antonio, mientras que él se babeaba —literalmente— con sus extraños sueños.<p>

—Orto…grafía… —soltó una risita, aún durmiendo.

—Qué bobo es —sonrió y le dio un beso en la frente.

Por mucho que quisiera a Antonio, le dolía no ser la primera en el corazón de esa persona a la que tanto amaba. «Yo me lo busqué», se decía ella una y otra vez mientras miraba hipnotizada cómo dormía él.

Para su sorpresa, el teléfono sonó. Cogió rápidamente para no despertar a Antonio, aunque le sorprendió que alguien llamase a semejantes horas de la madrugada.

—_¡Toño! ¡Toño! ¡Tengo que contarte una cosa A-SOM-BRO-SA! ¡Eli me ha llamado! ¿Ves? ¡Si yo ya sabía que se preocupaba por servidor! ¡Ja! —s_onó una risotada al otro lado de la línea— _Por cierto, desgraciado, tu cuñado nos dio una somanta de hostias que casi nos mata. Yo le devolvería las leches, pero ya sabes que no quiero aprovecharme de los más débiles. Lo sé, soy un santo._

—¿Eh? ¿En serio? —Emma intentó poner voz de hombre e imitar el acento de Antonio.

—_¡Que me aspen si no te digo la verdad, Toño!_ —Emma intentó no reírse al notar que Gilbert no se había dado cuenta de nada— _Por cierto, ¿qué tal con mi concu? ¡Ah, he decidido llamarle señor Concu a partir de ahora! Ya sabes, de «concuñado». Un mote magnífico, ¿eh?_

—Qué ingenioso —rió de modo fingido—. Pues jugamos al parchís.

—_¿Al parchís?_ —se indignó—_ ¿Casi muero para que tú juegues al parchís? _

—Sí, y yo gané —soltó una carcajada típica de Antonio.

—_En fin… ¿Has hablado con la putilla?_ —parecía preocupado— _Aunque la odie, es amiga de Eli… Y joder, sé que la quieres, pero tienes que hablar con ella, tío. Cuanto antes mejor. ¡Sigue mis asombrosos consejos o te arrepentirás!_

—¿Qué le voy a decir? ¿Que ya no la amo? Que lo averigüe ella solita, es lo más sensato que puedo hacer —perdió el tono masculino. Al final sus sentimientos iban a arruinar la broma.

—¡_A mí no me hizo ni puta gracia que Eli me dijera las cosas a última hora!_ — pareció haberse ofendido, lo cual sorprendió a Emma— _Y como le hagas lo mismo a la putilla, te juro que te cortaré los huevos. ¡Para que luego vayas diciendo que soy un ciclán!_

—Ey, Gil —Emma sonrió, aún imitando a su novio—. En el fondo Emma no te odia, que lo sepas. Es más, casi apostaría que quiere ser amiga tuya.

—_Dile que lo mismo pienso yo _—dijo rápidamente, como si tuviera vergüenza—. _¡En fin, ya cuelgo! ¡Espero que tengas unos sueños casi tan asombrosos como yo!_

Nada más colgar, Emma rió a carcajada limpia, aún a sabiendas de que podía despertar a Antonio. Pero no lo podía evitar, ¡Gilbert era todo un personaje!

* * *

><p>Gilbert se quedó mirando al techo durante unos instantes bastante molesto. Julchen, quien pasó de polla a gallina, estaba a su lado, en la cama. La miró con ternura, a pesar de que le estaba dejando plumas por todas partes.<p>

—Oye, Julchen, ¿te puedes creer que la putilla se cree que soy retrasado?

Julchen ladeó la cabeza, sin entender muy bien a su amo.

—Se debe de creer muy lista, ¡como si no me hubiera dado cuenta de que era ella mi interlocutora! —acarició la cabecita de su mascota— Las mujeres son tontas. ¡Ojalá aprendieran de ti, Julchen de mi vida!

La gallina volvió a mover la cabeza y correteó durante la cama, lo cual Gilbert interpretó como un mensaje.

—¿Insinúas que debería llamar a Feli para tramar un plan? —preguntó asombrado. La gallina ni se movió— Pues ya sabes, Julchen, quien calla, otorga.

Cogió el teléfono una vez más y marcó el número de la residencia de su hermano pequeño. ¡Se lo sabía de memoria!

Esperó, pero al fin oyó a alguien al otro lado de la línea.

—_¿Hermano? ¡Son las 5 de la mañana!_ —protestó una voz— _¿Tú nunca duermes?_

—¡Como diría Tomás, «la justicia nunca echa la siesta»! —exclamó orgulloso.

Luego se dio cuenta de que se había memorizado una frase de aquella estúpida seria y se avergonzó de sí mismo por primera vez en sus veinticuatro años de existencia.

—_¿Quién?_

—Francis, ¡he dicho Francis! —intentó corregir— En fin, ¡tengo que hablar con Feli!

—_Está durmiendo, como la gente normal_ —bostezó—. _Llama dentro de siete horas_.

—¡No, mi gallina dice que tiene que ser ahora!

—_Las gallinas no hablan_.

—O eso es lo que tú te crees, kesesese.

—_A ver, ¿no me puedes dejar a mí el recado?_

—¿Conoces a Lovino? ¿Conoces a mi Toño? ¡Claro que los conoces, son MI concu y MI mejor amigo, respectivamente!

Ludwig, aún aletargado, intentó analizar los datos que le estaba ofreciendo su hermano mayor. Era evidente que estaba intentando tratar un tema de conversación _muy_ desagradable.

—_Sé por dónde vas y la respuesta es no_ —notó molestia en su voz.

—¿Qué? ¡Pero West, si aún no he dicho nada!

—_Pero Govert sí._

—¿Govert? ¡Me cago en Govert! ¡Casi me mata, el muy cretino!

Puso una mueca de disgusto al escuchar los gritos de Gilbert al otro lado del aparato.

—_Tú te lo buscaste._

—¿Qué? —preguntó incrédulo— ¡Yo soy tu hermano y ese tío es… es… no es nadie! ¡Es un cabrón!

—_Es mi amigo._

—¡Y Toño es MI amigo! ¡Y Lovino es TU cuñado, es decir, tu familia!

—_Mira, no me parece bien lo que estáis haciendo todos vosotros_ —suspiró—. _Os estáis metiendo en una relación y vais a acabar mal. En fin, buenas noches, hermano._

—¿Qué? ¡Te ordeno que NO me dejes con la palabra en la boca!

¡Ludwig le colgó! ¡Su hermano pequeño le colgó! Lo que faltaba, que viniera el tulipán de mierda a fastidiar sus grandes relaciones fraternales.

Se tenía que vengar del tulipán de una forma u otra. Quizás tardaría en pensar un plan malévolo para vengarse, pero como bien dicen, _la venganza se sirve en bandeja de plata._

—Ah, no, es en «plato frío» —explicó a Julchen.

La gallina movió el cuello y Gilbert asintió, convencido por los argumentos expuestos por su mascota.

—Tienes razón, ¡tengo su número!

Cogió el teléfono móvil y buscó el número en cuestión. Lo tenía guardado porque hace tres o cuatro años, su amigo Antonio se pasaba los días encerrado en la residencia de los van Heemskerck, así que no tuvo otra opción sino llamarlo allí. Le resultó extraño no haber borrado un número tan inservible, aunque ahora le venía de perlas.

Llamó.

—_¿Quién es usted y por qué llama a estas horas?_ —preguntó una voz de ultratumba.

—¿Señor van Heemskerck? —Gilbert camufló su voz.

—_¿Sí?_

—¡Huele mal! —soltó una carcajada y colgó.

Sí, aquella venganza tan perfecta y cruel atormentaría a aquel tulipán hasta el resto de sus días. Ya se lo imaginaba en la ducha durante horas para librarse de aquel asqueroso olor que tanto le caracterizaba. ¡Fijo que lloraría y todo! Gilbert se sintió malvado y rió a carcajada limpia ante la mirada asombrada de su gallina.

Govert, enfurecido, dirigió una mirada asesina a su peluche con forma de excremento como si fuera el culpable de todas sus desgracias. Abrazó al señor Fluflú, su conejito de peluche, y se levantó de la cama para ponerse sus peludas pantuflas rosas, las que le había regalado Emma por su cumpleaños.

Ya que algún retrasado mental, posiblemente Gilbert, le había despertado, decidió tomar un buen vaso de leche para poder conciliar el sueño de nuevo. Como la fortuna no hacía más que reírse de su mediocridad, vio que en el frigorífico había todo tipo de productos inútiles, salvo leche. Govert masculló unos cuantos insultos en su idioma natal y, de mal humor, se dirigió al sofá donde dormía Lovino.

Se quedó mirándolo durante minutos. Parecía estar teniendo un sueño estupendo.

Govert tuvo ganas de darle una patada y ordenarle a que fuera a comprar leche, pero sabía que las tiendas estarían cerradas y que Antonio se pondría hecho un basilisco por pegar a su «amado Lovi».

La mente perturbadora de Govert le incitó a acercarse al oído de Lovino y susurrarle tonterías para que soñase con cosas extrañas.

—Soy Antonio. Noche de bodas —susurró Govert, tan tranquilo como de costumbre.

Lovino estaba soñando con un lugar donde los helados eran gratuitos; sin embargo, Antonio apareció de la nada en su sueño llevando traje de novio. De pronto, lo empujó contra una cama que apareció por arte de magia y se fue desvistiendo lentamente, a pesar de las constantes quejas de Lovino, quien continuaba con ropas normales. Su «marido» iba dejándole marcas en el cuello y lamiendo su clavícula, hasta que se acercó al oído para susurrarle: «No te preocupes, Lovi, no te haré daño. Meteré mi _i_ mayúscula en tu _o_ minúscula con tanto amor que formaremos una _cu _hermosa y seremos los reyes de la ortografía…»

—¡ORTOGRAFÍAAAA! —Lovino despertó gritando, ante la mirada atónita de Govert, que se llevó el susto de su vida.

Miró a los lados aterrado, sintiendo cómo el corazón rebotaba entre los pulmones. Nada más ver a Govert mirándolo atentamente, volvió a gritar como si estuviera poseído por el diablo.

—¡¿Qué coño haces ahí pasmado? —preguntó Lovino con la mano en el pecho.

—Estoy en mi casa —respondió Govert de mala gana—. Y tú a mí no me hablas así, capullo.

¿Capullo? ¿Govert le había llamado capullo y no _chaval_? Aquello a Lovino le sentó como un balde de agua fría. Govert debía de estar realmente dolido para mirarlo con tanto odio e insultarlo de tal forma.

Tenía su parte de razón.

—Quiero ver la televisión —dijo Govert.

—Pues siéntate en el sillón y coge unos cascos —murmuró Lovino, irritado.

—No. Quiero mi sofá y mis orejas libres, así que ya te vas apartando.

—¡Pero viejo…!

—Ya te he dicho que no soy tu viejo. Y si tan hasta el culo estás de mí, puedes ir cogiendo tu maleta y marcharte. No te necesito.

¡Govert procuraba provocarle, estaba clarísimo! Así, si se peleaban, tendría una excusa para echarlo de casa.

—Entiendo que estés enfadado, pero ya me estás tocando un poco los huevos —se mostró ceñudo.

—Pues vale.

—¡Oye, yo no he pedido _eso_! ¿Sabes? ¡Me siento como una puta mierda todos los días desde que me pasó _eso_ y llevo intentando no dar problemas! ¡Lo intento! ¡Pero no sé si te has dado cuenta, pero yo, a diferencia de ti, NO estoy hecho de hielo!

—¿_Eso_? —alzó una ceja.

—¡Lo de Antonio, joder! —se puso rojo como Tomás, en parte por el enojo que estaba sufriendo por culpa de su compañero— ¿Te crees que a mí me gusta vivir así? ¿Te crees que me gusta babearme por mi mejor amigo, quien por cierto, es el novio de una chica a la que adoro? ¡Pues si eso crees, puedes ir yéndote un poco a la mierda! —se levantó del sofá y cedió el sitio— ¡Me iré al parque a dormir en un banco si hace falta, porque estoy hasta el culo de que vayas de víctima y de «hermano protector» por la vida cuando no eres más que un egoísta de mierda!

—Le hice una promesa a Antonio y la mantendré —también se levantó—. De lo contrario te estamparía en la pared de una hostia.

—¡Pues rompe tu promesa y dame una hostia, a ver si tienes los santos cojones de pegarme!

—Yo no soy como tú —frunció aún más el ceño—. No voy prometiendo cosas que sé que no puedo cumplir. Le prometiste a mi hermana que no besarías a Antonio.

—¡¿Y te crees que no me arrepiento? ¡Joder! ¡Estoy harto de todo esto! —empezó a moquear— ¡Odio que los amigos idiotas de Antonio se lo pasen en grande con sus ideas de bombero! ¡Odio que Antonio no se dé cuenta de nada! ¡Odio que Emma no mueva su puto culo y se case con Antonio para no perderlo nunca! ¡Odio que tú encima te enfades conmigo por ser un puto ser humano! ¡Odio estar llorando por esto! ¡Es que… joder! ¡Es injusto!

Ante la sorpresa de Govert, Lovino no pudo contener más su angustia y dejó que su orgullo brotase de sus ojos en forma de lágrimas. Se fue hacia la puerta con la intención de marcharse de casa en pijama para dormir en una caja de cartones o un banco de parque. Govert no sabía qué pensar. ¿Debería dejar que se marchase? Tenía miedo de decirle a Lovino que lo comprendía mejor de lo que se figuraba y que, muy en el fondo, le admiraba por haber sido tan valiente. También le gustaría confesarle que no le odiaba ni mucho menos y que en todo el tiempo que llevaban viviendo juntos, le había cogido cariño. ¡Joder, si lo trataba como a un hijo, cómo no le iba a querer!

Un portazo despertó a Govert de sus cavilaciones. Lovino se había ido. No para siempre, porque aún conservaba sus pertenencias en casa, pero aún así sintió como si lo hubiera abandonado. Ni se molestó en levantarse para ordenarle a Lovino que volviera a casa, ya que se imaginó que lo último que quería hacer el italiano en aquel momento era volver a ver el rostro de aquella persona que le había hecho tanto daño.

Lo que Govert no sabía era que, por primera vez, sus suposiciones eran erradas.

* * *

><p>Nada más abrir los ojos por la mañana, Antonio se topó con un gato de peluche sobre su barriga. Lo cogió intrigado y vio que había una notita pegada al collarín del minino: «¡He tenido que salir a hacer unos recados! Volveré a la hora de comer. Si no vas a estar aquí, llámame, <em>porfi<em>. ¡Pero más te vale estar, ¿eh? Besitos, ¡muac!»

Antonio sintió ganas de llamar por teléfono a Emma sólo para decirle lo adorable que era. Sonrió y se estiró como un felino para luego levantarse e ir al baño a ducharse. Mientras sentía las gotas cayendo sobre su cuerpo desnudo, se puso a reflexionar. Lovino parecía haberse molestado mucho el día anterior con el tema de la foto de cuando era pequeño. Quizás tuvo una infancia dura. Antonio, como de costumbre cuando intentaba pensar, alzó la cabeza para mirar al techo, salvo que sólo se encontró con agua metiéndosele en los ojos.

—¡Ay! ¡_Merda_! —se frotó los ojos.

Intentó volver a pensar, pero mirando _a otro lugar_. Decidió clavar su vista en un bote de champú con una carita feliz pintada.

Feliz…

¿Y si le preguntaba a Feliciano sobre la infancia de Lovino? Podría aclararle muchas dudas al respecto, además, no venía mal hablar con el hermano de su «amigo especial».

Era una buena idea.

* * *

><p>A pesar de ser tan temprano, ya había muchos niños jugando en el parque con la energía de mil soles. Emma sonrió al recordar aquellos tiempos en los que ella hacía lo mismo con su hermano. De pronto, una figura durmiendo en un banco llamó poderosamente su atención hasta el punto de lograr que una expresión triste se apoderase de su rostro. «Vaya, es una pena que haya gente que tenga que llegar a estos extremos…», se dijo a sí misma, agradecida por tener una vivienda digna y comida en la mesa cada día.<p>

Con aquel pensamiento de gratitud, se dirigió a casa de su hermano para hacerle una visita sorpresa. Le pesaban las bolsas de la compra, pero aun así quería pasar un ratito con su sobrinito Lovino y papi Govert. Rió ante la ocurrencia y continuó caminando.

Tras varios minutos en los que pensó que las bolsas se iban haciendo más pesadas progresivamente, llegó al portal de su hermano. Llamó al telefonillo, pero nadie respondió. Llamó una vez más, lo cual le hizo fruncir el ceño. Lo intentó con el apartamento de al lado.

Craso error.

—Disculpe, ¿podría abrirme? —preguntó Emma.

—_¿Quién eres tú?_ —respondió con otra pregunta una voz femenina y bastante molesta.

—Soy la hermana de Govert van Heemskerck, el chico que vive a su lado.

—_¡Aah!_ —rió socarronamente— _¡La hermana del drogadicto!_

—¡Mi hermano no se droga! —respondió ofendida— ¿Y va a continuar calumniando o me va a abrir?

Con un bufido, la vecina abrió el portal. Emma dejó unas cuantas bolsas en el suelo y empujó la puerta. Volvió a coger sus pertenencias y, nada más entrar, vio unos restos de sangre que le perturbaron bastante. Prefirió no preguntarse el porqué de tanta suciedad y tomó el ascensor.

Segundos después ya estaba timbrando impacientemente ante la puerta de su hermano. Oyó unos pasos corriendo, hasta tal punto que Emma se figuró que quien iba a abrir la puerta era Lovino pensándose que se trataba de Antonio.

Atónita se halló al ver que la cabeza que asomaba nerviosamente por el marco de la puerta era la de Govert, no la del italiano.

—Pero si eres tú —dijo Govert con su típico tono despectivo.

—Yo también te quiero —respondió ella con una sonrisa burlona—. En fin, ayúdame con las bolsas, anda. ¡No puedo con mi alma! ¿Y por qué no me abriste el portal?

—Creía que eras el cartero.

—¿Porque llamé dos veces? —bromeó ella.

Govert sonrió levemente ante el sentido del humor absurdo de su hermana pequeña y cogió todas las bolsas con las que cargaba. Le sorprendía que una chica con una apariencia tan delicada tuviera tanta fuerza —tic en la ceja—, pero le agradaba saber que Emma no era una muchacha con complejo de florecilla.

Ambos entraron en casa y Govert dejó las bolsas en la sala, como si fuera el lugar más propicio. Emma buscó con la mirada a Lovino, pero no lo encontró por ninguna parte.

—Lovino se ha ido —espetó Govert, intuyendo los pensamientos que recorrían la mente de su hermana.

—¿Adónde? —se sentó en el sofá con una sonrisa gatuna plasmada en el rostro— ¿A hacer la compra?

—No, se fue. No sé dónde está.

—¿Pero qué dices? —palideció al instante— ¿Se ha escapado?

—Sí…

Govert agachó la cabeza y se sentó al lado de Emma. Ella lo miró anonadada, sin creerse bien lo que sucedía. Esperaba que de un momento a otro apareciera el italiano y se riese de ella por ser tan inocente.

—¿Pero por qué…?

—No sé —apartó la vista—. Me da igual.

—¿Cómo te va a dar igual? ¡Mírate, si tienes ojeras!

—Tú también.

—¡L-lo mío es por motivos distintos! —se defendió con un ligero rubor en el rostro— Venga, no seas bobo y cuéntame todo.

—Llamaron por teléfono. Me levanté. Lovino despertó. Discutimos. Se marchó. Volví a dormir. Volví a despertar. Llamaron al telefonillo. Apareciste tú. Fin.

Se miraron durante unos cuantos segundos. La cara de incredulidad de Emma era digna de ser retratada.

—Bien, Govert Laconia, dejando a un lado que eso _no_ es una explicación —realizó una pausa—, tengo la impresión de que tú tienes la culpa de todo.

— Si yo te contara…—se cruzó de brazos, indiferente.

—No tendrá nada que ver con el beso de Toni y Lovino, ¿no? —alzó una ceja.

—¿Lo sabes? —preguntó asombrado.

—Me lo contó Toni —sonrió con tristeza— y… bueno, ya me imaginaba que iba a pasar algo parecido, así que no me pilló desprevenida.

Govert apoyó la cabeza de su hermanita en su hombro, acariciándole el cabello con dulzura. Antonio era un verdadero imbécil por tratar así de mal a una chica tan encantadora —tic en la ceja— y preciosa como Emma. Demasiado imbécil.

—Sí, más o menos discutimos por eso. Le dije que se fuera de casa si tan harto estaba de mí… y se fue.

—No debiste haber hecho eso.

—Pues no me arrepiento.

— ¡Arrepiéntete! —apartó la cabeza del hombro de Govert— ¡Lovino no ha hecho nada malo!

—¡Ha besado a tu novio, joder! ¡Adulterio!

—¡Él sólo se ha enamorado, Govert, no lo trates como si fuera un criminal! Sólo necesita comprensión y tú… ¡Y tú vas y prácticamente lo echas de casa!

—¿Comprensión? ¡A la mierda la comprensión! —bufó— _Tú_ necesitas comprensión, no un niñato que quiere comerle el nabo a mi cuñado.

—¡Govert! ¡No seas cruel! —le empezaron a temblar las cejas. Mala señal.

—Y yo soy el cruel, hay que joderse —cogió un cigarro de su cajetilla y lo encendió—. Me llego yo a follar a Antonio y soy un cabrón, viene el italiano y es un santo. Para eso me tiro a Ludwig, seguro que su marido estará encantado. O a tu amiga la húngara, que al menos tiene buenos pechos.

—¡No seas crío y deja de decir barbaridades!

—Mira, deja al puto italiano ya —se levantó para ir al balcón—. Que se muera. No es problema mío.

Si algo compartían tanto Emma como Antonio, era que pese a ser personas simpáticas que pocas veces se enfadaban, odiaban que les buscasen las cosquillas. Govert tenía la capacidad de encontrárselas a ambos y, si bien a Antonio podía pegarle si se ponía chulito, a Emma no le podía tocar ni un pelo. Maldita moral.

Así, Emma se acercó a su hermano, le quitó el cigarrillo de la boca y le dio tal tirón de orejas que Govert, tan imponente y serio como era, comenzó a chillar como si le estuvieran arrancando una pierna.

—Vas a buscar a Lovino y le vas a decir lo mucho que sientes haberle ofendido. Ya.

—Que sí… —sintió cómo su oreja se liberaba de aquel martirio. Fijo que en aquel momento se parecía a Dumbo— Joder con la tía…

—¿No tienes ni idea de dónde puede estar? —cruzó los brazos.

—Dijo que se iría a dormir a un banco del parque —respondió meditabundo.

—¡Yo he visto a alguien durmiendo en un banco! —exclamó sorprendida, pensando en si se podía tratar de Lovino.

—Hay muchos parques y muchos bancos —Govert frunció el ceño, puesto que no era amigo de las coincidencias.

—¡Da igual! Sea como sea, iremos adonde digo yo. Si está, bien. Si no está, ¡seguiremos buscando! —dijo decidida— Así que quítate el pijama de Minnie Mouse —reprimió una risita— y nos vamos.

A pesar de que Emma planeó ir a buscar a Lovino diez minutos después de mantener aquella conversación con su hermano, él, tan «veloz» como siempre, se duchó (treinta minutos), se vistió (doce minutos), se engominó el cabello (catorce minutos) y bebió un vaso de agua (dos minutos). Su hermana ya estaba más que desesperada.

—¿Pero cómo puedes tardar tanto en beberte _un vaso_ de agua?

—No me desconcentres.

Cuando por fin hubo terminado de beber, partieron en busca de Lovino. Se dirigieron al parque que indicó Emma e, inmediatamente, vislumbraron la figura durmiente de un hombre. Govert vaciló, mordiéndose el labio inferior.

—Si te da vergüenza, voy yo —Emma sonrió—. Pero prométeme que luego te disculpas y le das un abrazo.

—Oye, ese de ahí n… —antes de terminar la frase, su hermana ya se había ido.

Emma se acercó a la persona que dormía tan incómoda en el banco de madera. De espaldas no se podía apreciar muy bien si era Lovino o no, aun así, ella dio un par de golpecitos en la espalda para despertarle. Dado que sería un poco curioso que Lovino creciera varios centímetros, dejado barba, cortado el pelo y bronceado en una sola noche, Emma llegó a la conclusión de que no era él.

Encima apestaba a alcohol.

—¡Aaah, mi cabeza! —se quejó el hombre— ¿Cómo he acabado aquí? Uff, qué mal huelo…

—L-lo siento mucho, no pretendí molestarle… —se disculpó nerviosa, hasta que se fijó más en el rostro del individuo— ¿Señor Adnan?

—¿Eh? ¿Nos conocemos? —entrecerró los ojos y sonrió casi al instante— ¡Vaya, pero si es la churri de Fernández! ¡Tan espléndida como siempre!

Govert, a una velocidad increíble, agarró el hombro de su hermana y la apartó de aquel lunático.

—Emma, no hables con gente rara —dijo despectivamente.

—¡Mira quién fue a hablar! —Sadik se levantó enfadado— ¡Un mastodonte de pelo pincho y una cicatriz! ¡Y hueles a choto!

Ignorando el hecho de que un hombre que desprendía un fuerte olor a alcohol le estaba insultando, se molestó al sentir que se habían metido por segunda vez el mismo día con su olor corporal.

Tenía que cambiar de desodorante.

—Hermano, mejor que nos vayamos…

Sadik y Govert se intercambiaron una mirada de odio y en cuestión de segundos, los hermanos van Heemskerck reanudaron su búsqueda.

* * *

><p>Las calles se le hacían pequeñas y no, no había ganado demasiado peso, ¡sino fama! Sentía todas las miradas clavadas en él, a pesar de llevar un par de gafas de sol que ocultasen sus peculiares ojos rojizos. La vida de un famoso no era sencilla, pero él mismo se la había buscado. No obstante, tenía bien claro que pasara lo que pasara, sería fiel a sus principios, entre los que destacaba ayudar al prójimo.<p>

Sobre todo si se trataba de su concuñado.

—Oye, ¿estás bien? —preguntó Gilbert, sorprendido.

Había estado su paseo matutino para comprarse un helado de fresa y, cerca de un lugar llamado «Gran Restaurante Griego: tan heleno que me desmeleno», se encontró con una figura muy familiar temblando de frío.

Y en pijama.

Se acercó corriendo a aquella persona y comprobó que, efectivamente, se trataba del hermano mayor de Feliciano, su cuñado.

—T-tú… —tembló— Patatero… Muérete…

—¡Déjate de tonterías! —se sacó la chaqueta y se la puso sobre los hombros a Lovino— ¡¿Qué mierda haces aquí en pijama?

—Me fui —titiritó— de casa…

—Vaya, te ha llegado tarde la adolescencia, ¿eh? ¡Kesesese! —bromeó— En fin, vivo por aquí cerca, así que te vienes conmigo, te presto ropa, te bebes algo calentito y le cuentas a tu maravilloso concuñado lo que te ha pasado.

—Y una mierda… Me quedo aquí… —estornudó— Hasta que abra el _Kemedesmeleno_.

—¡Y dos mierdas, tú te vienes conmigo! ¡He dicho! —le ayudó a levantarse— Los amigos de Toño son mis amigos, ¡así que cierra el pico y déjate ayudar por este asombroso servidor!

Gilbert tiró tan fuerte de Lovino que ambos cayeron al suelo. Se oyeron varios insultos en italiano, pero poco después ya estaban caminando los dos hacia el apartamento del autoproclamado «hombre más asombroso del planeta».

* * *

><p>Permaneció quieto ante la puerta de aquella residencia. ¿En serio que aquella era la dirección correcta? Había llamado a Gilbert para pedírsela, pero aquel lugar le parecía demasiado lujoso para una pareja de recién casados como Ludwig y Feliciano. Se encogió de hombros y timbró.<p>

En cuestión de segundos, un hombre alto y rubio abrió la puerta con un toque de desconfianza. Antonio le sonrió y saludó con la mano, como si su visita fuera totalmente esperada.

—Ah, Antonio… —Ludwig se rascó la cabeza— Mi hermano no está aquí.

—Ya, lo sé. No vine a hablar con él.

—Lovino _tampoco_ está aquí —respondió temiéndose lo peor.

—Me lo supuse —rió—. No, vine a hablar con Feliciano. ¿Está por ahí?

—¿Con Feliciano? —alzó una ceja. Antonio asintió— Sí… Está tocando el violín. Pasa.

Antonio entró pachorrudamente en la residencia del matrimonio, mirando con curiosidad los cuadros colgados a lo largo del pasillo, todos ellos firmados bajo el sobrenombre de _Veneziano_. Entre aquella delicia para la vista y una hermosa melodía de violín que sonaba cercana, Antonio creyó estar en el paraíso durante unos instantes. Ludwig, tras guiarle hasta un cuarto e indicarle que abriese, se fue a limpiar la cocina.

Sonriendo nerviosamente, Antonio abrió la puerta despacio, asomando la cabeza con timidez. Vio a aquel chico que tanto se parecía a Lovino tocando el violín concentrado, hasta tal punto que ni se percató de la presencia de su visitante. Antonio lo observó maravillado, dejándose deleitar por aquella melodía tan embelesante. Cuando Feliciano pareció haber terminado, el español aplaudió apasionadamente, tal y como si estuviera en un concierto. El pobre chico, aún sumido en sus pensamientos, se sobresaltó al oír aquellos aplausos. Miró a los lados alterado y se encontró con una persona que no esperaba ver en absoluto.

—¡Bravo! ¡Pero qué bien tocas! —le entraron ganas de llorar, besarle las manos a Feliciano y contarle lo conmovido que le había dejado su música— ¡Eres todo un artista!

—Ve, no es para tanto —dejó el violín en su estuche y rió tontamente—. Aún estoy empezando.

—¿De veras? ¡Pues quién lo diría! —ambos sonrieron y se miraron durante unos instantes bastante incómodos. Antonio tosió— Esto… Ya sé que suena repentino, pero yo…

—¡Espera! —Feliciano agitó los brazos frenéticamente— ¡Ya recuerdo quién eras! Te estuve mirando pensando «vaya, ¿y este quién es? ¿Por qué está en mi casa?», ¡pero ya me acuerdo! ¡Tú eras uno de las personas que estaban con mi hermano en el restaurante! ¿Eres Antonio? ¡Dime que eres Antonio!

—Sí, soy Antonio —sonrió incómodo. ¿Cómo conocía su nombre?— Puedes llamarme Toni, Toño o…

—¡Totò! —continuó Feliciano, completamente feliz— ¡Mi hermano me ha hablado tantíiiisimo de ti! Estuvimos el otro día tomando un café juntos y estuvo toooda la tarde hablando de ti. ¡No sabes cuánto te quiere! Aunque si se enterara de que te estoy contando esto, me degollaría —empezó a temblar, ante el asombro de Antonio.

—Este Lovino… —sus mejillas se coloraron.

—¡Pero bueno, este no es el mejor lugar para hablar! —cogió el brazo de Antonio y lo arrastró consigo hasta la sala de estar— Ponte cómodo, ¿quieres algo? ¿Un café? ¿Unas galletitas?

—Ah, no, gracias —negó con las manos—. Acabo de desayunar chocolate con churros y estoy a punto de reventar. ¡No me extrañaría nada que me saliera el botón del pantalón por los aires!

—Ve, si cambias de opinión, avísame —se sentó en una silla, justo en frente de su huésped—. No sabes cuánto me alegro de verte. Tenía tantas ganas de hablar contigo.

Por mucho que se parecieran físicamente, Lovino y su hermano apenas guardaban otra semejanza. A Antonio le pareció curioso lo extravertido y dicharachero que era aquel muchacho, pero lo que más le sorprendió es que le hablara de él. ¿Qué le habría contado para que Feliciano estuviera tan contento?

—Verás, Feli, ah, ¿puedo llamarte Feli? Es para acortar —su interlocutor asintió, sin darle importancia al asunto—. Pues verás, el otro día estaba charlando con Lovi cuando…

—¿Lovi? ¿Le llamas Lovi? —interrumpió Feliciano— ¡Qué tierno! ¿Y no te pega?

—Al principio sí, pero ya se acostumbró —rió—. En fin, como te iba diciendo, estaba hablando con él y se me vino una pregunta a la cabeza: ¿cómo era Lovi de pequeño? No sé por qué, pero tuve una mala sensación… y quería preguntarte para sacarme de dudas.

El rostro risueño de Feliciano se tornó melancólico en cuestión de segundos. Antonio se figuró que había errado a la hora de formular aquella pregunta tan indiscreta.

Ludwig, como quien no quiere la cosa, aguzó el oído mientras continuaba limpiando la escasa suciedad que había en la encimera.

—Mi hermano… siempre estuvo solo —agachó la cabeza, avergonzado—. Yo sé que tengo parte de culpa, ¿pero qué iba a hacer yo? Sólo era un niño y no entendía nada… —se disculpó con la mirada— Había un grupo de abusones en nuestro barrio y siempre que nos veían, nos pegaban. Al final se acabaron cansando de mí porque mis amigos me protegían, pero a Lovino le siguieron dando… porque siempre estaba solo. Empezó a encerrarse siempre en casa y se volvió huraño. Además, no tenía amigos en el colegio y nunca sacaba buenas notas, así que nuestros padres siempre le regañaban y le castigaban. Yo me portaba bien y era un buen alumno, aunque era un desastre en Educación Física —sonrió al recordar algún incidente—, así que a mí me premiaban y me regalaban muchos juguetes, pero Lovino no tenía nada. Casi no recuerdo a mis padres diciéndole algo bueno a mi hermano, ni siquiera un beso o un abrazo.

—¡Pero…! —su protesta no pudo ser terminada, ya que Feliciano hizo un gesto con la mano para que callara.

—Yo no entendía nada, sólo sabía que mi hermano era gruñón y que a veces me pegaba sin motivo, así que por miedo también me distancié un poco de él, aunque en el fondo le quería mucho. Y… y… compartíamos cuarto y de noche le oía llorar muchas veces. Al principio no me dejaba dormir, pero me acostumbré a su llanto —alzó la vista y se encontró con la expresión horrorizada de Antonio—. R-Recuerdo que nadie celebraba su cumpleaños y que mucha gente no se sabía su nombre, sino que era «el hermano de Feliciano». Encima se le metió la absurda idea en la cabeza de que no sabe hacer nada bien… Y yo… Y yo nunca hice nada para ayudarle… —suspiró— Ve…

—Tú eras pequeño y no tenías por qué entender la situación, Feli —le sonrió con tristeza—. No te atormentes.

—Pero es que yo sé —se le quebró la voz y sus hombros comenzaron a temblar— que es mi culpa que se aísle tanto de los demás… Yo creo que ni siquiera me quiere a mí ni a nuestra familia. A-además le tiene miedo a la gente… y sé que nunca ha sido feliz y… ni siquiera se quiere a sí mismo, así que es imposible que los demás le quieran… y… —se echó a llorar.

—¡Eso no es cierto! —dio un golpe en la mesa para captar la atención de Feliciano— ¡Emma le quiere! ¡Govert, a su manera, también le quiere! ¡Tú le quieres! ¡Apuesto a que tus padres también le quieren! ¡Y yo le quiero más que nada en el mundo!

—Antonio…

—Y, ¿sabes? Te agradezco que me lo hayas contado —miró al techo durante unos instantes para luego volver a clavar su mirada verde en su anfitrión—, porque ahora sé más que nunca que Lovi me necesita. ¡Si hace falta, yo le daré todo el cariño que nadie le dio y MÁS! —sonrió confiado.

—Ya veo… —intentó contener las lágrimas— Yo… yo…

Se levantó y se echó en brazos de Antonio, llorando como un descosido mientras farfullaba varias incoherencias en italiano. Ludwig, ya preocupado, dejó sus tareas y entró en el salón para ver lo que le pasaba; sin embargo, permaneció silente ante aquella escena.

—¡_Grazie, grazie, grazie_! —repetía una y otra vez— ¡No sabes cuánto me alegro de que mi hermano tenga a alguien que lo quiera tanto! ¡Porque él te quiere mucho, _muchísimo_! Y… —sintió que las manos de Antonio le acariciaban la espalda— y… hazme un favor…

—Dime —sonrió.

—Hazle muy feliz.

Antonio rió, pensando que le parecía irónico que Lovino siempre le estuviera llamando cursi, sin tener en cuenta lo ñoño que era su propio hermano pequeño. Ludwig sonrió enternecido al ver a Feliciano llorando a mares y abrazando al mejor amigo de Gilbert, aun si seguía un poco molesto por aquel ambiente.

—No te preocupes, Feli —le secó las lágrimas con la manga de la camisa—. Le daré toda la felicidad que se merece —se fijó en el reloj de pared. La una de la tarde—. ¡Ah! ¡Pero qué tarde es! Lo siento, me tengo que ir. ¡Ha sido un placer hablar contigo! Si eso quedamos otro día, nos tomamos un café y charlamos con más tranquilidad, ¿eh, Feli?

—¡Gracias a ti!

—Hasta pronto, Antonio —Ludwig estrechó sus manos.

—¡Hasta otra, chicos! —se despidió con la mano y se marchó corriendo.

* * *

><p>Miró con desconfianza aquella taza de café y, tras bufar sin motivo aparente, bebió como si llevara siglos sin ingerir ningún líquido. Gilbert lo observaba con una sonrisa burlona pintada en su rostro.<p>

—Y decías que no querías café. Me río en tu cara —comentó con sorna.

—¡Cállate! —Lovino protestó y continuó bebiendo.

—En fin, el grandullón prácticamente te echó de casa, ¿uh? —jugueteó con una pluma que había dejado Julchen en la mesa.

—Sí… Más o menos…

—¿Motivo?

—¡No es de tu incumbencia! —se sonrojó e hizo como que bebía, a pesar de haberse tragado ya la última gota.

—Sé agradecido, niñato, que te estoy acogiendo en mi asombrosa morada —se enfurruñó—. Tienes más humos que una chimenea, joder.

—¡Oh, Dios, calla de una puta vez y déjame beber!

Gilbert le quitó la taza a Lovino y le mostró su interior vacío con una expresión ceñuda y aburrida.

—Mira, tenlo claro: no sólo eres mi concuñado, sino que eres una persona MUY importante para mi compadre Toño. Me importa un comino lo que opines de mí y de Francis, pero sí que quiero saber qué opinas de Toño. Venga, escupe.

—Pues que es idiota, ¿qué voy a opinar de él? —cruzó los brazos y agachó la cabeza, ruborizado.

—Te estoy hablando en serio —la mirada penetrante de Gilbert no hacía más que ponerlo nervioso—. Mira, yo quise mucho a una chica, pero ella se empezó a enamorar de otro y acabamos dejándolo. ¿Sabes? A ella de veras le gustaba aquel imbécil, pero a veces dudo que él sienta lo mismo. Y eso que están casados, pero tengo mis dudas.

—¿Qué me pretendes decir con eso?

—¡Pues que dejes de juguetear! —gritó, asustando a Lovino— Si quieres a Toño de verdad, Francis y yo nos comprometemos a apoyaros, pero si sólo te gusta _un poco_ porque te pone cachondo, le hago una foto en bolas para que le des alegría al _body_ todas las noches y punto. ¡No pienso ceder a mi mejor amigo a un tío que no lo quiere de veras y muchos menos a sabiendas de que su novia va a sufrir por vuestra culpa!

—¿Insinúas que Antonio…? —balbuceó, su rostro ya del mismo color que los ojos del alemán.

—¡PUES CLARO! ¡Joder, pierde el culo por ti, pero es subnormal y no se da cuenta! —cruzó los brazos— Así que dime, ¿tú qué sientes por él?

—Yo…

—¡Pues no me lo digas a mí, díselo a él!

—¡Pero si me acabas de preguntar, gilipollas! —gritó sulfurado.

—¡No me levantes la voz o te doy un pollazo!

Julchen, dándose por aludida, apareció por la cocina y se quedó mirando fijamente a Lovino, mientras su amo reía a carcajadas.

Un escalofrío recorrió el cuerpo de Lovino.

—¿Por qué… tienes una puta gallina… en tu casa? —preguntó sin apartar la mirada de Julchen.

—Porque yo lo valgo —se levantó y fue en busca del teléfono móvil—. ¡Gran idea, Julchen! Iré a llamar a Toño para contarle todo.

—¿Qué? ¡Ni se te ocurra! —se levantó también, esquivando la mirada del ave— ¡Y tu gallina no ha dicho nada!

—¿Que no? Ay, lo que te queda por aprender —sonrió socarronamente—. Se nota que eres joven e inexperto.

Ignoró el hecho de que sólo le llevaba un año al italiano y marcó el número del teléfono de Toño, sonriendo de oreja a oreja, completamente satisfecho con su conducta.

—¡Ey, Toño, teng…!

—_Soy Antonio y estoy apagado o fuera de cobertura. Llama en otro momento. ¡Lo siento!_

—Me cago en todo, ¡tiene el móvil apagado!

—¡Mejor! ¡Si te digo que no le llames, no le llamas y punto! ¡Antonio le va a armar una buena a Govert y… no sé qué podrá pasar! —intentó quitarle el teléfono, pero Gilbert le dio un codazo.

—¡A callar! Te he dado un café y te presté ropa mía… Aunque te quede grande —rió ante las mangas que ocultaban las manos de Lovino—, así que deja de ser un garrulo y obedece a este asombroso servidor. ¡Chitón!

—Serás pesado…

Marcó el número de la casa de Antonio y luego a la de Govert, pero nadie respondía. Molesto, decidió llamar a su buen amigo Francis.

Craso error.

—_Bonjour _—comenzó a sonar el primer movimiento de la sonata para piano nº 14 de Beethoven—, _me temo_ —pausa dramática— _que no me hallo disponible en estos momentos_ —pausa dramática—. _¡Nggh, je suis trop desolé! ¡Llama luego!_ —se detuvo la música de golpe—. _A no ser que seas Gilbert_.

—¡La madre que parió al gabacho! —hizo pucheros— ¡Tú, dime el número de la putilla!

—¿De quién?

—¡De Emma! —gritó como si fuera lo más obvio del mundo.

— ¡Putilla lo serás tú, cabrón! —espetó furioso— ¡A Emma no le pongas motes raros!

—Se lo digo con cariño y ella _lo sabe_ —apartó la mirada—. Así que no te hagas el remolón y dime su número.

—No me lo sé de memoria…

—¡Qué inútil! —resopló y marcó otro número de teléfono.

—¿A quién llamas ahora? —alzó una ceja.

Gilbert no respondió, sino que esperó que la persona a la que llamaba no le chillara en ningún momento. Lovino lo miraba molesto, preguntándose seriamente cómo era posible que los amigos de Antonio fueran _tan_ estúpidos.

—¡Erzsébet Edelsteeeein! —gritó Gilbert antes de que su interlocutora pudiera articular palabra.

—_Vaya, tú llamando a horas normales_ —dijo una voz bastante irritada—._ ¿Qué broma pesada me vas a gastar ahora, Gilbert?_

—Ya compartes cama con una broma bastante pesada, así que no voy a hacer más mediocre tu vida. ¡Kesesese! —rió socarronamente— Además, quiero el teléfono de la chica van Heemskerck.

—_¿De Emma? ¿Por qué?_

—¡Tengo que hablar con ella, mujer!

—_Como la llames de madrugada para decirle estupideces, te juro que te mato_ —insistió con desconfianza.

—¡Serás arpía! —bufó— ¡Te estoy hablando en serio!

Continuaron insultándose mutuamente durante un par de minutos, hasta que finalmente ella cedió y le dijo el número de su amiga, el cual apuntó Gilbert en un papel. Segundos después, colgó y marcó aquel dichoso número.

Lovino se puso más nervioso.

—¡Putillaaaaa!

— _¿Don Polla?_ —preguntó asombrada—_ Mira, me gustaría hablar contigo, pero ahora mismo estoy muy ocupada y…_

—¿Estás buscando a Lovino, por algún casual? —interrogó esbozando una sonrisa malévola.

—_¡Sí…! ¿Cómo lo supiste?_

—Me lo supuse —dijo con aire misterioso—. Verás, tengo aquí al chiquillo.

—_¡Hermano, Gilbert dice que Lovino está con él!_ —se escuchó un bufido— _Oye, ¿puedes llevarlo hasta la casa de mi hermano?_

—Claro que sí —sonrió orgulloso—. Nos vemos, _puti_.

Colgó y le dirigió a Lovino una mirada malvada, acercándose a él lentamente.

—¡N-no voy a volver a casa! —protestó Lovino.

—¡La putilla y su hermano estaban preocupados por ti, así que vuelves como que cae Dios!

—¿Por qué no me llevas adonde Antonio? —aquella pregunta enmudeció a Gilbert, quien optó por no contestar— ¡Oye, tú, te estoy hablando! ¡Y si te digo que no quiero volver a esa puta casa, no vuelvo y punto! ¡Tú no tienes ni idea de nada!

— ¡Joder, hay que decírtelo todo! —le dio una colleja— Las cosas _se hablan_. Tienes que dejar claro a la putilla y al grandullón lo que sientes por Antonio, ya sea para bien o para mal.

—Pero…

— ¡Ni peros ni pollas! ¡Al fin y al cabo, soy un _gran hermano_ y siempre tengo la razón! ¡Marchando, que es gerundio!

* * *

><p>Nada más llegar a casa, Govert se echó en el sofá, agotado. Había estado buscando toda la mañana a Lovino para que resultase que al final estaba por ahí con el amigo retrasado de Antonio. Emma aprovechó y bebió un vaso de agua fresquita y, al contrario que su hermano, lo terminó en menos de diez segundos.<p>

—Hermanito, ¿ya sabes lo que le vas a decir a Lovino? —preguntó desde la cocina.

—«Siento enfadarme contigo por haber besado a mi cuñado».

—¡Govert!

—Dime tú algo mejor —chasqueó la lengua.

De pronto, el sonido del telefonillo les impidió seguir discutiendo. Emma abrió y, en apenas un minuto, ya tuvo que abrir la puerta a Gilbert y Lovino. Ella sonrió nada más ver a aquellos dos chicos y sus ojos comenzaron a fulgir como si estuviera ante una obra maestra.

—¡Me alegro tanto de verte! —exclamó ella con los brazos extendidos.

—Vamos, vamos, ya sé que en el fondo quieres a este asombroso servidor, pero bueno, si quieres un abrazo yo no… —vio cómo Emma abrazaba a Lovino— me… negaré. Bah, olvídalo.

—¡M-me vas a aplastar! —protestó Lovino.

—Me tenías muy preocupada —frunció el ceño y se apartó del chico—. No le vuelvas a dar estos sustos a tu tita Emma.

—Ni que fuera culpa mía, joder —refunfuñó.

Con suma parsimonia, Govert se levantó del sofá para ver a los recién llegados. No sabía ni qué decir, porque por mucho que Emma insistiera, no se arrepentía de haberse portado así con Lovino. ¿O quizás sí?

Nada más verse, los dos mantuvieron un intercambio de miradas que no llegó a durar mucho, ya que ninguno de los dos lo pudo soportar. Gilbert chasqueó la lengua.

—Yo me doy el piro —se rascó la cabeza—. Espero que habléis y… y eso.

—Yo también me voy —dijo Emma, dirigiéndose al salón—. Ya estoy harta de cargar con las bolsas de aquí para allá, así que vuelvo a casa y preparo la comida, ¿vale? Ya os llamaré.

Los tres hombres observaron cómo la chica cogía las bolsas y cargaba con ellas. Lovino la ayudaría, pero sabía que Emma posiblemente tenía más fuerza que él. Govert no tendría ningún problema en llevarle las bolsas, pero sabía que era el momento de disculparse con el italiano, así que clavó la mirada en Gilbert.

Se dio por aludido.

—Oye… Puti, si tal te ayudo yo con las bolsas —intervino de mala gana, un rubor adornando sus pálidas y magulladas mejillas.

—No hace falta, ¡si yo soy muy fuerte! —rió y se despidió con la mano— ¡Nos vemos!

—¡Oye, e-espera! —gritó Gilbert tras abrir la puerta de la casa— ¡Contigo tengo que hablar!

—¿Conmigo? —preguntó ella, algo perpleja. Él asintió.

Ambos salieron del apartamento iniciando una conversación bastante incómoda para Gilbert. Cerró la puerta y le quitó dos bolsas a Emma, porque él era tan asombroso que hasta ayudaba a una chica a la que no soportaba. Porque ser genial no consistía en ayudar a los amigos, ¡sino también a los enemigos!

Govert y Lovino permanecieron en el pasillo mientras un silencio sepulcral lo invadía todo. Había demasiado que contar, pero muy pocas agallas por parte de ambos. No era sencillo afrontar aquel momento, a pesar de que ambos sabían que aquel día llegaría. Era un hecho inevitable.

Una parte de Govert quería pegar a Lovino por estarle quitando el novio a la persona más valiosa para él. Por estar engatusando a Antonio. Por haber hecho todo lo que él deseó en su día y nunca logró hacer por miedo. Por ser su reflejo. El otro lado le quería decir que todo estaba bien y que, muy a su pesar, Antonio también le quería y podrían ser felices juntos. Si algo aterraba a Govert era que Antonio dejase a Emma, pero sería incluso peor que ella viviera engañada con alguien que ya no la amaba. Ambas facciones luchaban en su mente, logrando que su cabeza diera más vueltas que una peonza.

—El patatero me obligó a volver —Lovino cruzó los brazos y clavó su vista en el suelo—. Yo no quería.

Tenía que abandonar el pasado…

—¡P-pero aprovecharé y cogeré mis cosas! —avanzó echando humo hacia el armario donde guardaba sus escasas pertenencias— ¡Así ya no tendré ningún motivo para regresar! Tú te libras de mí y yo de ti… ¡y todos felices!

_Y afrontar el presente_. Nada era lo que era tres años atrás, cuando aquel dichoso clavel llegó a las manos de su hermana gracias a un desconocido de sonrisa imborrable. Aquel clavel ya había marchitado.

—Pero… —miró la figurita del tomate Tomás con cierta melancolía— Antes hay un par de cosas que tengo que aclararte de una puta vez.

Govert despertó de sus ensoñaciones y, nada más ver a Lovino con múltiples objetos entre los brazos, se acercó a él y los fue metiendo de uno en uno en el armario, sin dirigir la vista hacia el otro chico en momento alguno.

—¡Eh! ¿Pero qué coño haces…? —preguntó asombrado y, en parte, bastante asustado.

—Perdón —dijo en un murmullo.

—¿Qué…?

—Que me perdones —su mirada penetrante se clavó en su inquilino—, Lovino… no… _chaval_.

—¿P-pero qué dices…?

Por un segundo pensó que no estaba ante Govert van Heemskerck, sino ante un niño que se disculpaba por haber roto un jarrón. Fue la única vez en la que pudo desentrañar el mensaje tan oculto que yacía en el mirar de aquel hombre tan perturbador.

—Te comprendo mejor de lo que crees —frunció el ceño para evitar esbozar una diminuta sonrisa melancólica. Él no era un blandengue que se dejaba doblegar por sentimientos cursis—. Y aunque mantengo cosas que dije, tengo que disculparme contigo.

—¿Quién eres tú y qué has hecho con mi viejo? —puso una mueca de asco.

—Te hablo en serio, joder. Fui como tú y sigo soltero. Deja de pensar en los demás y haz algo.

—Pero…

—No esperes a que los demás te solucionen las cosas, chaval —sacó un cigarro de una cajetilla que había en su bolsillo—. Sólo te pido una cosa.

—D-dime... —tragó saliva. La situación se estaba tornando demasiado extraña.

—¿Tienes un mechero? —bufó— No encuentro el mío.

—Yo no fumo.

—Joder… —dio un pisotón en el suelo— Ah, habla con mi hermana. Es tonta y está esperando a que tú te decidas.

Govert introdujo el cigarrillo en su boca a sabiendas de que no podía encenderlo. Frunció el ceño y miró a un punto perdido de la pared. Lovino no apartaba la vista de él, intentando analizar lo que acababa de suceder. ¿A qué venía aquel cambio tan repentino? ¿Por qué tenía tanto miedo de oír aquellas palabras por parte de Govert?

—O-oye, viejo…

—Dime —respondió con la vista aún fija en la pared.

—Estoy hasta el culo de ti, pero, joder… —le temblaron los hombros— Eres el que más me ha soportado y… —se mordió el labio— Mierda, qué cursi está quedando todo.

Antes de poder continuar con su retahíla de frases a medio terminar, sintió que su cabeza chocó contra un pecho duro y unos brazos le abrazaban —o le asfixiaban— con tanta fuerza que sintió que no podía respirar.

—Chaval, como le cuentes esto a alguien, lo negaré —dijo Govert, abrazando a un ruborizado Lovino y cumpliendo los caprichos de Emma.

—Joder, este es el peor día de mi vida —refunfuñó, si bien correspondió el abrazo a regañadientes.

—Sí, sobre todo porque sigues castigado —contestó con odio—. No me preparaste el desayuno. Y no compraste leche.

—¡Pero viejo…!

—Tengo las zapatillas a tres metros de mí.

—¡Viejo traidor! ¡Prometiste que no me pegarías! —se zafó del mayor.

—También prometí que nunca tendría hijos.

Los dos se miraron fijamente, frunciendo el ceño como si les fuera la vida en ello. En cuestión de segundos, Lovino estalló en una risotada y Govert pintó una sonrisa minúscula en su rostro, revolviéndole los cabellos a su chaval, quien se heló inmediatamente ante la idea de hablar con Emma de aquel tema tan espinoso. ¿Qué le podría decir? «Emma, te quiero mucho y tal porque eres mi amiga, ¿pero sabes qué? Estoy enamorado de Antonio y no sólo eso, sino que encima nos besamos porque a tu chico le pone cachondo que yo me sonroje. Pero bueno, ya sabes, _c'est la vie_. ¿Te apetece un café? ¡Yo invito!»

Pues no sonaba _tan_ mal.

Sonaba incluso _peor_.

La vida de ambos compañeros de piso continuó con normalidad durante las siguientes dos horas: Govert encerrado en el cuarto de baño a causa de su estreñimiento y Lovino en el sofá, devanándose los sesos. Se fijó durante unos instantes en un anuncio sobre un concurso en el cual había que enviar personajes inventados para _Tomás, el Tomate Rebelde. _Frunció el ceño y continuó con la trituración de su atormentado cerebro.

Cogió el móvil vacilante y llamó a Emma. Podían quedar en una cafetería para hablar de aquel tema. Tendrían que estar en un lugar rodeado de gente para que alguien detuviera a la belga despechada en caso de que montase en cólera por ser una cornuda.

Joder.

—_¿D-diga?_ —se oyeron unas carcajadas de fondo, posiblemente de Antonio. Y Emma parecía estar conteniendo la risa— ¿_Est-ce toi_, Lovino?

Y eso que se suponía que estaban en crisis.

—_Oui_… Eh, Emma, «io vorrei parler avec toi» —se sonrojó por estar mezclando idiomas— y…

—Joder, no hay papel higiénico —sonó la voz enfadada de Govert desde el cuarto de baño— ¡Chaval!

—¡Calla, coño! —gritó Lovino— ¡Estoy hablando con Emma!

Se oyeron más carcajadas.

—¡Emma!

—_Ah, perdona, dime, dime_ —se seguían oyendo risas.

—¿P-Podríamos quedar…? Tengo algo muy importante que decirte y…

—_L-lo siento, pero ahora…_ —soltó una risotada— _Estoy muy ocupada. ¡Au!_ —se quejó— _¡Toni, no me escupas uvas!_

Prefería no preguntar qué diablos estaban haciendo Emma y Antonio en su casa. Era preocupante.

—_Ya quedaremos otro día, ¿sí? ¡Au revoir!_ —colgó.

—¡«Orvuá» tu madre! ¡Joder, Emma…! —tiró el móvil en el sofá y se cruzó de brazos.

Mientras uno proseguía gritando para que alguien le llevase un rollo de papel higiénico, el otro refunfuñaba por no tener nada mejor que hacer. Y no, no estaba molesto por lo bien que se lo estaban pasando Antonio y Emma juntos. Afirmar aquello sería una falacia descomunal, digna de condena perpetua.

—¡Chaval! —reiteró Govert desde el cuarto de baño.

—¡Espera, estoy ocupado! —mintió, mordisqueándose nerviosamente una uña.

Lo único que molestaba _un poquito _a Lovino era que Antonio lo besase con tanto amor para que al día siguiente estuviera pasándoselo en grande con su _novia_.

¿A qué estaba jugando aquel imbécil?

* * *

><p><strong>Notas:<strong> ODIO ESTE CAPÍTULOOOO. Y sigo con mi vena de "esto pasa porque así lo quiso Dios"… Además de las típicas escenas cursis súper trilladas que tanto detesto. Ugh. Y no, Toño y Lovi no interactúan en este capítulo. En fin, este es el capítulo que menos me ha gustado escribir y _se nota mucho, Pucho _(?). Puedo poner mil excusas, pero como diría Tomás: «las excusas son para _cobardos_» (cobardo = bardo cobarde)

_Emma, ¿cuándo vas a clase?_

Y… Francis no pinta nada en la historia xD Me lo imagino en su casa, con una copa de vino en mano y con cara de Forever Alone.

Contador de palabrotas: ¡62! º_ºU

Y como siempre, preciosidades del alma querida, **muchísimas gracias** por vuestros hermosos reviews. Sabéis que cada review vuestro me hace feliz y todos me sacan una sonrisa~

Nayo: Nena, ¿tú has visto 2 girls 1 cup? xD Hay de todo en la viña del señor, hasta vídeos escatológicos (qué ascooo Dx). "Lovino se cagó en todo cuando vio que el muy imbécil había estallado en una sonora carcajada." Lovino se cagó y de paso meó. ¡Lo pone en el capítulo! Vale, no xD Se le pasaron las ganas de mear. Bueno, Gov es el tío que le deja vivir en su casa y viene Lovi a fastidiarle la vida a la hermana, es normal que se sienta mal (?) Lovi no mató a la mosca cojonera, sino su tataratatarabuelo Lovino "No-soy-gay". Son personas _distintas_. ¡Pero bueno, ¿tú te crees que esto es el Diario de Patricia o qué? `O´ En fin, Katou o Cris, cuore, a ti también te saludo ;) ¡Y gracias por avisar a Nayo de que había capítulo nuevo~! No te voy a golpear, mujer D: Si yo opino lo mismo que tú, pero es que tienen que venir capítulos serios y… argh Dx Jopé, lo normal es que se sienta culpable por ponerle los cuernos a la novia xD NO TE JUZGO, AÚN NO ESTOY LICENCIADA EN DERECHO ;A; (ni siquiera comencé la carrera… ni siquiera comencé bachillerato… OTL). Cuídate~

Arthemis-chan: ¿Patética? ¡Qué va! ^^ Es normal, te aseguro xD Y me alegra mucho que hayas decidido dejar un review, porque me haces muy feliz~ ¿Uno de tus Spamanos favoritos? ¿En serio? ¡Guaaau! *A* ¡Graciasss! Bélgica es uno de mis personajes favoritos, así que me resultaría imposible ponerla como una mala mujer. Además, en el canon se ve que es una buena chica. ¡Yo la adoro~! ¡BINGO! Has acertado las tres frases, así que te ganas una galleta completa. ¡Que aproveche! Tranquila, no has sido la primera en preguntar eso xD Supongo que se le habrán pasado las ganas de orinar, no sé, a mí me suele pasar a menudo xD

Ale89: Más vale tarde que nunca, ¿no? xD Yo seguramente también me hubiera reído en una situación así oxo Los pobres están confundidos. No es fácil asimilar tanta información junta (?) Govert sufre y para defenderse hace sufrir a los demás (?) Hiere porque está herido~ ¡BINGO! Has acertado, así que te has ganado una galleta _completa_. ¡Que aproveche~! Menos mal que lo has aclarado, porque cuando dijiste pulga me imaginé UN INSECTO xD Y yo ya preocupada, pensando qué tipo de mascota tenías. Qué tierna tu pulguita~ Y que sea bizca aún la hace más especial, aunque a mí no me gusten nada los perros xD

Aizawa Yuu: A mí me gusta la expresión "darle a la zambomba" xD La que me parece muy soez es "pelarse el rabo" (¿por qué estoy hablando de esto? Dx). ¿Y yo que culpa tengo de que quieras seguir leyendo? Cada capítulo son más de 20 páginas, así que no sé cómo tu sed de lectura no queda saciada xD

Naggi: Yo siempre contesto, cuore. Lo que pasa es que por aquí sólo respondo a los reviews "sin cuenta"~ Ay, a mí también me duele que una de mis parejas favoritas salga tan mal parada en este fic D': Pues ya sabes, tienes un motivo más para no cometer faltas de ortografía xD ¿Un 1% Espamano? ¡Qué honor! *u* Nah, no tiene nada que ver con los tsunderes xD No recuerdo bien el motivo, pero creo que era porque en un fic mío había un personaje llamado Atsuko. Atsuko, Atsu... le añades una n, Atsun :3 ¿Dulce? Ayyy, ¡tú sí que eres dulce! *U*

Andiee: Toño siempre estará ahí para proteger a su amado Lovi ;) Es cierto, no parecen novios, así que uno de los dos tiene que dar el gran paso y acabar con la relación D: Gracias a ti por leer y comentar~

Haruna: "Vamos a ver", dijo un ciego. ¿Qué ambiente tenso? xD ¡LOVI NO ES EMO! D: ¡Él no se hará daño a sí mismo porque es lindo y hermoso y _caguai_! Es que Gov tiene que arruinar los momentos bonitos y Antonio es el ángel de la guarda de Lovi, así que lo tiene que proteger, jurjur~ Yo me imaginé lo mismo, pero con acento gallego. ¿Tú viste el tío de la droja en el colacao? ¡Pues me imaginé a Antonio hablando así! x'D Umm, yo recuerdo que en Girona un tío me habló en catalán y no le entendí nada de nada... ¡y eso que suelo entender el catalán perfectamente! D: Y encima el tío en cuestión me miró como si fuera tonta. Está ocultando su amor por ti, gachí~ A mí los nórdicos me dan igual, la verdad xD Yo me estoy encariñando con Turquía (?) ¡Muchas gracias por las sugerencias! Al final Nor se llamará Lukas y Den, Mikkel, porque así lo ha decidido el público º-º ¿Las cinco? ¿Pero tú qué haces despierta a esas horas? D:

En fin, preciosidades~ Nos vemos en el siguiente capítulo~ No me lancéis muchas piedras (los tomates son bien recibidos). ¡Hasta huevo~!


	15. Un clavel para ti

Un canto incesante la despertó. Oía palabras de amor en aquella canción tan tierna que casi parecía entonada por un trovador provenzal. _Pero qué mentira_. Abrió los ojos lentamente para encontrarse, tal y como se había esperado, con un muchacho y su guitarra.

Él sonreía despreocupadamente mientras continuaba con la melodía. Se le iluminó la mirada al ver que ella había despertado. _Qué mentira_.

—¿Ya has despertado? —preguntó él, dejando la guitarra en el suelo— ¡Buenos días, princesa! —le dio un beso en la mejilla— ¿Has dormido bien?

—Sí… Más o menos —contestó con la sonrisa menos sincera que pudo esbozar.

—¡Pues espera un momentito, no te levantes!

Él se fue corriendo y, en cuestión de segundos, había vuelto con un fastuoso desayuno en bandeja. Cómo no, _chocolate con churros_, entre muchas otras cosas irrelevantes para ella, importantes para él.

—¡Que aproveche! —canturreó él a la par que posaba la bandeja sobre el regazo de ella.

—_Merci_…

Ella comía. Él la observaba dulcemente. ¿A qué venía tan cruel escena? Ella sabía que aquello debía de ser una ilusión o un recuerdo remoto. Él cantándole y mimándola con una sonrisa imborrable.

Cogió un churro y lo observó durante unos cuantos segundos, vacilando sobre qué hacer. Miró de soslayo al chico sonriente. Siempre con esa sonrisa. Sin embargo, había algo en su mirar que lo delataba. Claro que no estaba _feliz_ ni _enamorado_ de ella, sino que se sentía culpable. A él le dolía haberse enamorado de otra persona. Pero más le dolía a ella.

Quizás muy en el fondo él era consciente del sufrimiento de ella. _Muy en el fondo_. Por eso intentaba hacerla feliz o compensarla de algún modo.

¿Pero qué más daba?

La felicidad, tan efímera y caprichosa, _viene y va_. Ella fue la mujer más feliz del mundo. Ya no lo era. Nada podía hacer al respecto.

Pero podía, _quizás_, lograr que sólo ella fuera la infeliz. Era mejor una persona con el corazón roto que tres desdichados.

—Qué dulce…

—¿Los churros están dulces? —él alzó las cejas— Lo normal, ¿no? ¡Qué raro sería si estuvieran salados!

Rió. Porque _siempre_ reía. Ella sonrió tímidamente.

Ella _no_ estaba hablando de los churros. Ni siquiera de él, sino de la situación. El novio trayéndole el desayuno a la cama a su querida novia, ¿no era dulce? Una vez lo fue, cuando los dos se querían. Cuando él la amaba a ella.

Ahora era agridulce. Cruel. _Patético_.

Pero así solía ser la vida de Antonio y Emma. Agridulce, cruel, _patética_.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Capítulo 15: Un clavel para ti<strong>_

* * *

><p>Nada más salir de la ducha, Emma se encontró con Antonio dibujando en la mesa de la cocina. De vez en cuando bebía un poco de zumo de zanahoria. <em>¿Zanahoria?<em> Ella alzó una ceja, porque si ya era extraño que alguien bebiese tal cosa, más perturbador era que sobre la mesa hubiera una patata.

—¿Qué haces? —preguntó con curiosidad.

—Dibujo —respondió concentrado.

—¿Por qué?

—Porque hay un concurso, ¡un concurso genial! —dejó el lápiz un momento— Consiste en dibujar un personaje original para _Tomás, el Tomate Rebelde_. El ganador se lleva un lote especial de juguetes de la serie, ¡incluyendo un peluche de Madre Nutria! —volvió a coger el lápiz y sonrió— Yo siempre quise un peluche de Madre Nutria.

Ni se iba a molestar en preguntar qué era eso del tomate rebelde y la nutria maternal, porque realmente le daba igual. Ya había dejado de formar parte de su mundo.

—¿Y qué dibujas? —intentó echar un vistazo, pero Antonio tapó su creación.

—¡No, no, no! —protestó— ¡No lo veas hasta que esté terminado!

—Claro, los artistas no enseñan sus obras hasta que estén terminadas, ¿no? —rió.

—Exacto —sonrió orgulloso—. Cuando lo termine, te lo enseño.

—Eso espero —iba a darle un beso en la mejilla, pero se detuvo. _No venía a cuento_—. Bueno, me voy a preparar para ir a hacer la compra. ¿Quieres algo en concreto?

—Confeti.

—¿Confeti? —preguntó extrañada.

—Sí, ya lo comprenderás —seguía con la vista clavada en su propio dibujo.

Encogiéndose de hombros, Emma fue a vestirse y acicalarse para ir a comprar. Se puso aquella diadema roja que le había regalado Antonio en su segunda o tercera cita. Ya ni lo recordaba bien. Sólo sabía que se había sonrojado al recibirla y que la diadema era carmesí. _Como los claveles_. Echó un vistazo a Espamano, que nadaba en su pecera improvisada, completamente ajeno a los tejemanejes de su dueño.

—Espamano, si no cuido yo de ti, ¿quién lo haría? —suspiró y le dio de comer. El pececillo fue raudo a devorar aquel sustento que tanta semejanza guardaba con el confeti.

¿Para qué querría Antonio _confeti_?

* * *

><p>Poco antes de llegar al supermercado, vio el rostro confundido de Lily, su antigua cuñada y actual amiga, entre la multitud. Se acercó a ella sigilosamente, con toda la intención de darle un susto.<p>

Así lo hizo.

—¡Emma! —exclamó Lily, completamente sobresaltada— ¡Q-qué susto!

—Perdona, no lo pude evitar —se rió—. ¿Y bien? ¿También vienes a hacer la compra?

—Así es. Hoy es el día en que venden muchos productos a un euro —sonrió, pero apartó la vista de su amiga. Parecía nerviosa—, pero…

—¿Pero…?

No respondió, sino que simplemente señaló tímidamente a dos personas con el índice. Emma siguió la dirección del dedo y se sorprendió al ver a Govert y a Lovino entre una muchedumbre furiosa por ver quién cogía más yogures de melocotón. Tres packs por el precio de uno. Govert luchaba y daba manotazos a quien osase acercarse a él, mientras que su compañero temblaba e intentaba no morir aplastado.

Lo triste era que a Govert ni siquiera le gustaban los yogures de melocotón.

—Hermanito, ¿por qué tan mezquino…? —preguntó en un susurro, echándose una mano a la frente— Aunque bueno, tu hermano es igual —rió al recordar a su ex novio—. Por cierto, ¿Basch no está por aquí?

—Bueno… Él… Ha encontrado trabajo.

—¿Ah, sí? —preguntó ilusionada— ¿Dónde?

Tal y como había hecho segundos atrás, Lily señaló al pequeño ultramarinos que había al lado del gran supermercado. No tenía ningún cliente y la única persona que estaba ahí dentro era el dependiente ceñudo. Basch "Vash" Zwingli.

Emma estalló en una risotada.

—¿Y cómo es que se ha puesto a trabajar ahí?

—No lo sé —posó un dedo sobre la barbilla—. Pero aun así quiere que venga a comprar al supermercado porque dice que sale más barato.

—No me extraña que mi hermano y él siempre se hayan llevado tan bien —comentó con una sonrisa—. ¿Por qué no vamos a saludar a mi hermanito?

—Es que está con ese chico y yo… —se coloró, clavando la vista en el suelo. Emma arrugó el ceño como gesto de incomprensión.

—No te pensarás que Lovino es el novio de mi hermano, ¿no?

—¿No lo es? —preguntó con un deje de esperanza, pero con aquel rubor tan encantador aún adornando sus mejillas.

—¡Claro que no, boba! —soltó una risita— ¡Si lo quiere como un hijo! Venga, ¡vamos a saludarlos! —le dio la mano.

Lily no protestó, sino que se dejó guiar por su amiga Emma. Craso error. El supermercado estaba tan repleto de gente que hasta era complicado respirar. Lo que se revolucionaba la gente por comprar trastos inútiles a un euro desconcertaba a Emma.

—¡Viejo, he conseguido coger unas manoplas de Barbie! —vociferó Lovino, en busca de Govert.

—¡Mételas en el carro! —contestó Govert a escasos tres metros de él.

Lovino dio un brinco e intentó encestar la caja de doce manoplas de Barbie en el carro de la compra, pero un niño de mierda apareció de la nada e interceptó la caja al vuelo, llevándosela consigo.

—¡Me cago en la puta! ¡Un ratero ha robado mis manoplas! —Lovino quería perseguirlo, pero ya era demasiado tarde.

Se había quedado sin las manoplas de Barbie que nunca quiso.

Emma y Lily proseguían con la ardua tarea de aproximarse a Govert, quien azotaba sin piedad a un grupo de adolescentes con el carrito de la compra por haber obstaculizado el paso.

Ya estaban más cerca.

Nada más extender el brazo, Emma logró tocar la espalda de Govert, que iba a responder con un manotazo si no fuera porque logró percatarse a tiempo de que se trataba de su hermana pequeña y no de algún comprador sobón.

—¡Hermanito! —exclamó Emma con una sonrisa— ¿Y tú aquí?

—Día de ofertas —miró su carrito lleno.

Dado que Lily permanecía quieta, sin mantener contacto visual con Govert en ningún momento, Emma le dio un pequeño codazo para que dijera algo. La muchacha alzó la vista sin demasiada confianza para encontrarse de lleno con los ojos interrogantes del hombre.

—Buenos días, señor van Heemskerck —dijo con un hilito de voz.

—Hola —respondió con un tono seco e indiferente.

—Bueno, en realidad yo sólo te vine a saludar porque te vi aquí —comentó Emma, jocosa—. Aquí hay tanta gente que es imposible comprar, por lo que veo. Me voy al ultramarinos, ¿vale? Aunque antes de eso…

Tal y como si se tratase de una gata, se aproximó silenciosamente a su siguiente presa, la cual se encontraba intentando coger un rizador para el pelo que jamás utilizaría, pero que costaba un euro.

—¡Bu! —susurró a escasos centímetros de la oreja de Lovino.

—¡Chigiiii! —gritó aterrorizado, con los pelos como escarpias— ¡Me cago en…! —se volteó para insultar al culpable de la broma— ¿Emma?

—Ya veo que estás muy ocupado comprando cosas inútiles —rió.

—El viejo dice que compremos todo lo que podamos, así luego lo venderá en un mercadillo a un precio mayor —se rascó la cabeza.

—Hermanito, ¿por qué tan mezquino…? —repitió, reprimiendo las ganas de gimotear.

—Y que lo digas, el tipo es un rata —los dos sonrieron unos instantes—. Oye, Emma, tengo que hablar contigo… Y llevas días esquivándome, joder, pero es importante para mí.

Emma lo miró con una expresión vacía de sentimientos. Ambos sabían que aquel día tenía que llegar, pero no que tenía que ser todo tan rápido. Por mucho que lo intentase, era incapaz de verlo como un intruso o rival. Para ella era simplemente Lovino, su amigo.

—Claro, ¿por qué no?

Lovino avisó a Govert de que iría a charlar con Emma y ella, con una sonrisa ladina, guiñó el ojo a Lily y le pidió a su hermano que cargase con las bolsas de la joven y que, a ser posible, la acompañase hasta casa. ¡Qué sonrojada estaba la pobre!

* * *

><p>Miró la taza de café que tenía ante sí por no encontrarse con los ojos curiosos de Emma. Sabía que tenía que hablar con ella, pero las palabras se negaban a salir. Él no era un hablador nato y mucho menos cuando se trataba de abordar temas tan espinosos como aquel. Ya le había costado mentalizarse de que se había enamorado de Antonio como para encima tener que espetárselo a la novia del idiota.<p>

Porque si fuera otra, _no lo haría_. Pero se trataba de Emma, su mejor amiga, y no era justo que le estuviese ocultando aquello. Entre los amigos no había secretos.

—A ver… —murmuró Lovino, aún concentrándose en el café con leche que le habían servido. Que de leche nada, porque prácticamente estaba negro. ¡Malditos camareros incompetentes! Se lo habría esperado del _Kemedesmeleno_, pero no de una cafetería seria— Yo…

—Lovino, llevas cinco minutos repitiendo lo mismo una y otra vez —le sonrió con complicidad—. ¿Tanto te cuesta decírmelo?

—Maldita sea, claro que me cuesta, porque… A ver… —se sonrojó— Desde hace un tiempo, a mí… —tragó saliva. Joder, se sentía estúpido— me… me…

Encima la muy puta de su lengua se negaba a obedecer y moverse con normalidad, no, tenía que danzar de un lado a otro para impedirle decir algo coherente.

—Aunque no lo parezca, te sería más fácil decirme lo que tengas que decir si me miras a los ojos.

Hizo caso al consejo. Levantó la vista poco a poco, parándose durante unos instantes en el discreto escote de Emma. Tenía buenas peras, sí señor. Siguió subiendo lentamente hasta sentirse atrapado por aquellos dos ojos verdes que tanto respeto le infundían. O ternura. O incluso confianza.

Parecía que le estaba animando a contarle su secreto, casi como si ella ya lo supiera todo.

Cogió una bocanada de aire y sintió que su temblor menguó de manera significativa. Bien. Sólo le faltaba elegir la expresión correcta. _Gustar_ le sonaba demasiado informal e improcedente. No era lo que él quería mostrarle a Emma, desde luego. _Querer_ le resultaba muy posesivo y con un deje sexual bastante molesto. Y _amar_ ya estaba más que descartado por sonar demasiado cursi.

Barajó otras opciones, como «estoy loco por Antonio» o «bebo los vientos por él», pero ambas eran aún más absurdas que las anteriores.

—Yo… —quedó hipnotizado por los ojos de Emma. Qué bonitos eran, ¿quién no podría resistirse a ellos?— Yo s-siento algo por Antonio…

Mierda. Coño. Joder. ¡Y de todas las opciones, fue a buscar la peor y más ambigua! Menos mal que Emma era una mujer lista y sabría comprender el mensaje —o eso esperaba— porque si se lo contase a Antonio, lo más probable era que le soltase alguna tontería de las suyas, como «¿y qué es lo que sientes?» o «¿dónde te sientas?».

Sintió ganas de llorar por haber dicho en alto aquello. Porque él _nunca_ quiso enamorarse de Antonio. Se sentía mal él y ahora fijo que Emma también. ¡Y ya no quería ni imaginarse la reacción del propio Antonio! ¿Pero qué iba a hacer al respecto? Lovino era un desastre en todo, hasta para enamorarse tenía que ser torpe. ¡Miles de peces había en el mar, pero justo fue a atrapar a la medusa!

Ahora era cuando Emma tenía que escupirle, darle un puñetazo y decirle que no se volviera a acercar a su Toni. Lo estaba presintiendo.

Se estremeció cuando sintió unas manos delicadas posándose sobre las suyas. No eran cálidas, como las de Antonio, sino frías. Aun así, la sensación era agradable.

Pero le dolió que Emma no le dijese nada. Aunque por otra parte, era normal. ¿Qué le iba a decir? ¿Que hiciesen un trío? ¿Que no le importaba la bigamia? Obviamente, lo mejor era guardar silencio.

—Lo siento… Lo siento mucho, Emma… —se le hizo un nudo angustioso en el pecho— Me debes de odiar, pero yo… yo te prometo que no me entrometeré más, pero joder, ¡te juro que yo siempre he intentado no verlo como más que un amigo! —se mordió el labio inferior— Y… y… yo lo trato lo peor que puedo para que no se acerque a mí y… y… maldita sea…

Emma sonrió enternecida.

—P-Pero en ocasiones caí en la tentación… porque la carne es débil —se puso aún más rojo— ¡Aunque no me acosté con él, joder, que Dios me libre! —cuanto más hablaba, más tonto se sentía— Emma… Perdóname… —se sorbió los mocos— Yo nunca quise…

Emma posó el índice sobre los labios de su amigo, callándolo. Él enmudeció, sus ojos ya humedecidos.

—Lovino, deja de decir tonterías y escúchame —él asintió débilmente—. En primer lugar, ten claro que tú no has hecho nada malo. Nadie elige de quién se enamora, ¿sabes?

—Ya…

—Segundo, no tienes por qué disculparte. Es más —sonrió con melancolía—, me parece muy noble de tu parte que hayas intentado distanciarte de él, a pesar de que lo tuviste que pasar fatal. No todo el mundo haría eso, en serio te lo digo.

—Joder, Emma, no te pongas maternal ahora… ¡Que tú sabes mejor que yo que esto está mal!

—¿Y qué quieres, que te arranque el corazón para que dejes de sentir? Eres humano, Lovino, y como tal actúas.

—Emma, creo que no lo comprendes… —agachó la cabeza. El ceño tan tembloroso como su mano— Estoy… _enamorado_ de tu _novio_. ¡Está mal lo mires por donde lo mires!

—Tan tozudo como siempre —rió un poco—. Veamos si has aprendido algo conmigo… ¿Qué significa _plateau d'argent_?

—Bandeja de plata —titubeó confundido, sin entender la conexión entre su conversación y aquella pregunta que pecaba de ridícula.

Emma le sonrió una vez más, mostrándole aquellas sonrisas que tanta tristeza intentaban ocultar. Esos ojos que mostraban una envidia sana, pero envidia al fin y al cabo. ¿Envidia? Él siempre la había envidiado tanto… Siempre tan risueña, inteligente, fuerte y decidida. Justo lo contrario que él. Por eso todos la adoraban a ella y no a él.

Por eso Antonio se había enamorado de ella y no de Lovino.

¿A qué venía que una chica como Emma le tuviese envidia?

—¡Exacto! Me consuela saber que al menos fui una buena profe —entrelazó sus dedos con los de Lovino, provocando que el chico casi diese un brinco en su asiento—. ¿Sabes? Creo que si la vida ofrece una oportunidad en bandeja de plata, hay que aprovecharla.

—Pero no cuando puedes perjudicar a un tercero, Emma…

—Tanta consideración por tu parte me va a sonrojar —risita al canto—. Hablando de bandejas, te pondré un ejemplo —por algún motivo, sonó desolada—. Yo compré una bandeja de plata, la más bonita de la tienda. Era preciosa y la adoraba, para mí era mi bien más preciado. La limpiaba escrupulosamente todos los días porque quería que brillara. Su fulgor me hacía feliz. ¡Qué contenta estaba yo con mi bandeja! —bajó la mirada para que Lovino no se percatara de sus ojos vidriosos— Tan segura estaba de que mi hermosa bandeja estaría siempre limpia y brillante que comencé a descuidarla. No la limpiaba, así que se llenó de polvo. Me di cuenta, pero no hice nada, sino que continué con mi vida con la esperanza de que se limpiara sola. ¿Pero, sabes qué? Las cosas no se limpian solas. Un día cualquiera, invité a alguien a casa y se fijó en mi sucia y pobre bandeja. La limpió ante mis narices y, para mi sorpresa, ¡la bandeja comenzó a relucir de nuevo! Me sentí feliz al principio, pero luego vi que aquella persona se llevaba mi bandeja porque yo no le hacía caso. Pregunta del millón: ¿tendría derecho yo a enfadarme porque me arrebataron mi bandeja?

—Pues claro, era tuya… —aquel ejemplo puso nervioso a Lovino.

—Debí haberla cuidado.

—¡Pero era tuya! —chasqueó la lengua— ¿No ves que te la robaron?

—No me la robaron, yo vi que la estaban limpiando y no hice nada —se encogió de hombros—. Si esa persona pudo ver la belleza de la bandeja a pesar de estar sucia, ¿no tiene más derecho que yo a llevársela?

—¡Claro que no! —apretó la mano de Emma— A-Además… ¡A la bandeja le conviene estar en tu casa! Y… menuda mierda de ejemplo me has puesto —ambos rieron un poco.

—Sí, quizás un perro hubiera sido un ejemplo mejor —se secó rápidamente una lagrimilla que asomaba antes de que Lovino pudiese avistarla—. Lo que te quiero decir es que la vida a veces es un poco cruel, así que hay que atrapar todas las buenas oportunidades que puedas.

—Deja de hablar como si este asunto no tuviera nada que ver contigo —Lovino frunció el ceño—. ¿Me estás dando a entender que te importa un cojón que esté por tu chico? No te lo crees ni tú —miró hacia varios sitios, sin saber bien qué decir o hacer—. No me malinterpretes, q-que yo aprecio que seas tan c-comprensiva y que no me eches más mierda encima… pero, joder…

—Lovino, qué lindo eres —rió—. Venga, imagina otra cosa: ¿qué harías si Toni estuviera soltero?

—Me comería la mierda.

—Imagina que Toni está soltero y enamorado de ti, ¡venga!

¿Antonio enamorado de él? ¡Qué locura! Teniendo la más bella de las joyas en casa, ¿quién iría a comprar bisutería barata? Lovino se sentía como la pulsera más barata y cotrosa que pudiera ofrecer un vendedor del top manta.

Aunque le había dado aquel beso. Si ya el mero pensamiento de Antonio enamorado de él le había sonrojado, el recuerdo de aquel beso empeoró aún todo. Además no era un beso de borracho ni un besito de broma, sino un _beso_.

—Pues… Si estuviera soltero y enamorado —habló en voz baja, trabándose constantemente— _de mí_, pues… no habría problema alguno.

—Eso es lo que quería saber —se mostró satisfecha.

Lovino bebió de golpe su café, ya más que frío, y reflexionó seriamente sobre la conversación que acababa de tener con Emma. No tenía sentido, lo buscase por donde los buscase. Aquella reacción no era normal, casi sonaba a que ella ya se había resignado.

O quizás Emma sabía —o intuía— más de lo que aparentaba.

—Lovino.

—Dime…

—No quiero a Toni.

Tras decir eso, se levantó y se marchó, dejando a un italiano boquiabierto y un café sin pagar. ¿Y qué si había mentido? Quería que Lovino se librase de aquella absurda culpabilidad que lo embaucaba, y si para ello debía mentir, lo haría una y otra vez.

Sin pensárselo dos veces.

* * *

><p>Llegó a casa destrozada tras haber parado durante diez minutos en el ultramarinos de Basch. ¡Tan ceñudo como siempre!<p>

Para su sorpresa, Antonio estaba durmiendo en el sofá a pierna suelta y llevando puesto el disfraz de torero que le había regalado el otro día. Emma colocó las bolsas en la cocina y fue corriendo a buscar una mantita con la que taparlo, ya que lo último que quería era que se resfriase. Le besó la frente con dulzura.

_Qué forma de mentir tan absurda_. ¿Cómo no iba a querer a Antonio? Él era el único hombre para ella. Si Lovino llegase a ver la mirada que le estaba dirigiendo Emma a su «novio» en aquel momento, habría averiguado que le había mentido descaradamente. Una mirada llena de amor, de ternura.

De pena.

Él sonreía en sueños, dichoso.

Estaban cerca el uno del otro. Él durmiendo, ella ante él. Era cuestión de estirar un poco el brazo y lo podía tocar. Casi pegados físicamente. Le acarició los cabellos con dulzura, él ensanchó su sonrisa.

Podía tocarlo.

Sin embargo, había una barrera que los separaba constantemente. Un muro invisible que se había impuesto entre ambos y que ninguno intentó derribar. No eran amantes. Tampoco cómplices. Eran Antonio y Emma, compañeros de piso.

_Tan cerca y tan lejos_.

Miró el reloj. Era hora de ir preparando la comida. Irónica fue su decisión, puesto que comenzó a hacer tortilla española. Había intentado cocinarla varias veces, pero siempre le salía mal, o al menos no tan bien como debiera. Ella era una buena cocinera, pero aquel plato siempre se le resistía. No obstante, Antonio siempre le sonreiría y se la comería toda, diciendo que no estaba nada mal.

Aquella sonrisa tan brillante que sólo le dedicaba a ella. _Antes_.

Sonrió al recordar las ocasiones en las que ella cocinaba y Antonio, de repente, la abrazaba por las espaldas y la colmaba de besos. Cogió una cebolla y se dispuso a pelarla. ¡Era tan divertido vivir con Antonio! Siempre haciendo el cabra. Siempre haciendo gala de su pasión. Tan atento y mimoso. ¿Cuántas veces la había derretido con su guitarra o con sus regalos repentinos? O con el clavel que le solía dar todos los días, acompañado de un «te quiero» y un dulce y cálido beso.

Se secó las lágrimas.

Ojalá pudiera decir que era culpa de la cebolla.

_Ojalá_.

Entre llantos silenciosos y recuerdos agridulces, acabó la tortilla. No negaría que tenía buena pinta, pero no gozaba del mismo aspecto que las que preparaba Antonio.

Como si el aroma de la tortilla le estuviera llamando, Antonio despertó y, nada más desperezarse, fue pachorrudamente hacia la cocina, donde lo esperaba una de sus comidas favoritas.

Se le iluminó la mirada nada más ver el plato más típico de su España natal sobre la mesa.

—¡Qué hermosa! —exclamó maravillado.

Unos cuantos meses atrás, ella le habría comentado que la tortilla no lucía _tan_ bien, a lo que él contestaría con un seductor «hablaba de ti».

Ahora, indudablemente, hablaba de la tortilla.

—¿Cómo te has quedado dormido con el disfraz de torero puesto? —preguntó entre risas.

Ambos se sentaron, cogiendo cada uno una porción de tortilla.

Como de costumbre, le faltaba _algo_. No estaba ni la mitad de bien que la de Antonio.

—Ya sabes que yo me duermo donde sea y como sea —metió un trozo en la boca.

Quería ponerle a prueba. Necesitaba _algo_ que le diese a entender definitivamente que él ya no la amaba. Una pista más, sólo quería eso.

—Lo he estado pensando y… —dejó el tenedor y miró a Antonio a los ojos— ¿Y si nos casamos?

Aún tenía la pequeña esperanza de que Antonio le sonriera ilusionado, la abrazara y la besara como si le fuera la vida en ello. Al fin y al cabo, aquel había sido su sueño durante mucho tiempo.

Pero Antonio ni se inmutó. La miró fijamente durante unos segundos, como si no entendiera bien sus palabras, y siguió comiendo como si no sucediera nada.

—No —bebió un vaso de agua—. ¿Sabes? Tuviste razón cuando dijiste que era un paso precipitado y todo eso —sonrió y le tocó la mano _amistosamente_—. Al final siempre acabas teniendo razón.

El sueño de Antonio había sido casarse con la persona amada. ¡Pues claro que no querría casarse con _ella_! Ya no. El siguiente pensamiento que recorrió lentamente la mente de Emma fue la sensación de ser rechazada. Antonio acababa de rechazarla. ¿Tenía derecho a sentirse mal?

Ella lo había rechazado en innumerables ocasiones. Nada de matrimonio. Nada de hijos.

_Fuera compromisos_.

¿Él se habría sentido igual de mal? Emma bebió para intentar liberarse del nudo que la atosigaba, pero era imposible. Seguía ahí, atormentándola.

_Porque quien siembra vientos, recoge tempestades_. Ella había estado tres años sembrando tornados, así que lo que viniese ahora no debería llegarle como si fuera una sorpresa. Porque _no_ lo era.

—¡Ah, por cierto, se me olvidaba comentarte una cosa! —Antonio sonrió— He pensado hacer una fiesta de disfraces. ¡Yo ya tengo mi disfraz gracias a ti!

—Pero si no estamos en Carnavales ni en Halloween —comentó extrañada.

—Lo sé, pero quiero hacer una fiesta —hizo una pausa en la que sus ojos brillaron de manera distinta. Contaban con un aire _enamorado_ y _fantasioso_— para Lovi. Quiero que se lo pase bien, rodeado de mucha gente.

—¡Qué buena idea!

—¿A que sí? —rió— Sé que me matará, pero al final se lo pasará bien.

—Cómo lo quieres —dijo enternecida.

—¡No sabes tú cuánto! —siguió carcajeando con un ligero rubor.

Probablemente ella lo supiera mejor que el propio Antonio, pero no hizo comentario al respecto. No merecía la pena.

_Y si..._

—¿Sabes, Toni? Lovino me parece muy atractivo.

—Es que lo es —dijo sin darle importancia—. Es más, a veces estoy tomando algo con él y siempre suele haber alguna tía que se le quede mirando —puso una mueca de desagrado— y él a veces les devolvía la mirada y hacía carantoñas con ellas y, claro, eso molesta. Ahora ya no lo hace. A saber por qué.

—Y eso que el chico era homosexual —rió.

—Me dijo hace un tiempo que en realidad no lo es —jugueteó con un trozo de tortilla—. A mí me da igual. Lo voy a querer igual le guste lo que le guste.

—Sí, tú eres muy liberal.

—Pues sí —sonrió de oreja a oreja— y bien orgulloso que estoy. Es una pena que haya gente que se niegue a hacer amigos por prejuicios y eso. ¡Mira a Francis! Es un gran tío y somos inseparables.

—¿Y los asexuales? —bromeó.

—Mm, ¿como Gov?

—¡Mi hermano no es asexual! —estalló en una risotada.

—Yo creo que si le arrancas el tulipán, nace otro Gov.

—Pues yo creo que se quedaría calvo.

Ambos rieron. Se quisieran o no, siempre había momentos para bromear. Recordaba que cuando se conocieron, él provocó que ella se estuviese riendo durante días con una tontería bastante grande. Ya ni se acordaba de qué se trataba, pero le había resultado desternillante.

* * *

><p>Menudo día de mierda. Primero lo despierta el teléfono. Era una llamada de Gilbert anunciando que el futuro sería próspero para los virgo, ya que eso decía la página web que visitaba todos los días. Y Gilbert, como retrasado que era, tenía que llamar a las <em>seis<em> de la mañana.

Porque ese hombre no dormía. Así de gilipollas estaba siempre.

Luego, cuando por fin iba a conciliar el sueño, el viejo le hizo levantarse para acompañarle al supermercado. Ahí comenzó lo peor. Luchó contra delincuentes, viejas, amas de casa tacañas y todo tipo de gente misteriosa que quería arrebatarle las mejores ofertas. Y finalmente, la conversación con Emma. Devastadora.

Cuando llegó a casa, tuvo que tragarse la mierdisoup —cuyo nombre original en holandés prefirió no recordar— porque si no el viejo le castigaría sin tele.

Para empeorar las cosas, la puta de la vecina le vino a pedir kiwis, porque a ella no le quedaban. Lovino, muy amablemente, le contestó que no contaba con dichas frutas, pero ella no se lo creyó y le armó la de Dios es Cristo.

Cuando _por fin_ iba a echarse la siesta que tanto se merecía, timbraron de nuevo. Si era la vecina, la mandaría a la mierda. Entre bufidos e insultos abrió la puerta para encontrarse con un rostro asquerosamente sonriente y alegre.

—¡Hola, Lovi! —exclamó con ilusión.

Antonio. Joder. ¡Fijo que Emma se lo había contado todo al atontado y ahora venía a reírse de él, o peor aún, a mantener una charla cursi sobre cómo no le correspondía, pero que podían seguir siendo amigos!

—Lovi, ¡tengo que enseñarte una cosa increíble! —sonrió satisfecho.

—Sé que me enseñarás alguna mierda.

—¡No seas así! Ya verás, te vas a asombrar.

—¿No deberías estar trabajando?

—Resulta que la juguetería está cerrada por defunción.

—¿Quién ha muerto? —inquirió asustado.

—Pipas, el hámster del señor Adnan —contestó con pena.

—Pipas —intentó reprimir una carcajada.

— ¡Lovino, no seas malo! ¡Pipas era un gran hámster! —por muy indignado y triste que pretendiese sonar, lo cierto es que se estaba riendo— ¡Además el pobre murió de forma muy trágica!

—¿Cómo?

Antonio intentó recuperar un semblante serio más acorde con la situación, pero sus labios temblorosos lo delataban.

—Pues mira, Lovino, te lo contaré todo —tosió—. Ayer vino el señor Adnan a la juguetería con Pipas. Yo acaricié a Pipas, porque era muy mono. ¡Hasta se puso a jugar con una pelotita! Pero entonces… sucedió la tragedia…

Esperó a que Lovino le preguntase qué ocurrió, pero como no escuchó ninguna pregunta por su parte, prosiguió con la historia.

—El señor Adnan le dio un chicle de kebab a Pipas.

—¿Y? —alzó una ceja.

—Se murió.

—Joder.

—Y justo entonces llegaron mis niños, que son unos clientes habituales que tengo, y se echaron a reír cuando vieron a mi jefe al borde del llanto. Les reñí por ser tan insensibles y los eché. Como el señor Adnan seguía desolado, le dije que hiciéramos un funeral para Pipas. ¡Y él aceptó! Así que esta noche iremos a enterrarlo al parque.

—Antonio, Pipas era una rata. Las ratas no tienen funerales —frunció el ceño.

—¡No era una rata! ¡Era el mejor amigo de mi jefe! Imagínate que voy yo y me muero, ¿tú me tirarías a la basura?

—Pues claro.

Antonio hizo pucheros, descontento con la contestación tan cruel de Lovino, quien le invitó a pasar finalmente al interior del apartamento tras aquella conversación insustancial en el rellano. Como si estuviera siglos esperando por ello, Antonio se lanzó al sofá y sonrió complacido. Lovino lo siguió de mala gana.

—Me vas a romper el sofá.

—Sabes bien que no —canturreó.

—En fin, ¿qué es eso tan «genial» que tenías que enseñarme?

—¡Ah, cierto! —sacó un papel de su bolsillo. Era un dibujo de una patata sonriente— ¡He aquí mi personaje para el concurso de Tomás!

—¿«Jonás, la patata conformista»? —preguntó indignado, leyendo el título del dibujo una y otra vez— ¿Qué tipo de broma de mal gusto es esta?

—¡Que va en serio! —ondeó el papel— ¡Es el enemigo perfecto para Tomás!

Definitivamente, la estupidez de Antonio era progresiva. Quizás fue un feto inteligente. Quizás.

—¡Ni se te ocurra enviar esa mierda al concurso! —se enfadó— ¡¿No ves que los que van a participar son niños de siete años?

—¡Por eso participo! ¡Les llevo casi dos décadas de ventaja! —se frotó las manos— Voy a ganar.

—¡¿A que te rompo el dibujo?

—¡Ni se te ocurra! —se levantó con la intención de escapar— ¿No ves que lo hago por ti?

—¿Por mí…?

Antonio asintió, decidido.

—Podría regalarte todos los juguetes que ganase —sonrió—. Excepto el peluche de Madre Nutria, que ese me hace ilusión conservarlo.

—¿Vas a traumatizar a mocosos sólo por mí…? —se coloró _sólo un poco_.

—¡Exacto! ¡Por ti haría eso y más!

Lovino se levantó de sopetón. Antonio se figuró que correría a abrazarlo y darle las gracias por preocuparse tanto por él, pero en realidad sólo notó cómo un cojín le golpeaba toda la cara.

—¿A qué vino eso…? —protestó.

Pero Lovino le ignoraba. Abrió el armario de los juguetes —sí, tenía un armario para los _juguetes_— y mostró su contenido al idiota quejica. Antonio contempló todos los juguetes de _Tomás, el Tomate Rebelde_ asombrado, tanto que los ojos le hacían chiribitas. Ni los niños que entraban en la juguetería parecían tan ilusionados.

—¡Pero si tienes todo, absolutamente todo! ¡Hasta las figuritas de edición limitada!

—Sí, así que ya no tienes por qué ir arruinando infancias ajenas.

—¿Y tú cómo tienes todo esto, alma de cántaro?

—Me lo dio el viejo.

Una estaca de madera roída por las ratas se clavó en el pulmón izquierdo de Antonio. Al menos él sintió una punzada que no era normal. ¿Govert le hacía regalos a Lovino? ¿Regalos _caros_?

Por mucho que Lovino negara las cosas, era muy sospechoso que Govert, el hombre más tacaño del mundo, fuera regalando juguetes al tuntún.

Fijo que al final sí que se había enamorado de _su_ Lovi.

Cuando Lovino iba a fardar vehementemente sobre sus posesiones, reparó en la expresión ceñuda del otro joven. Antonio se sentía mal por enfadarse por aquella tontería, ya que se suponía que el bienestar de Lovino era lo más importante. Debería alegrarse y dejar las sandeces a un lado.

¡No podía dejar que esas ideas absurdas arruinasen su buen humor! Se suponía que venía a alegrar a Lovino.

—Bueno, ¿y qué estabas haciendo antes de que yo llegara?

—Intentaba echar una siesta —lo fulminó con la mirada. ¡Antonio siempre era tan poco oportuno!

—¿Y por qué no la echamos juntos? Te puedo acariciar el pelo para ayudarte a dormir —se le iluminó aún más la mirada—. ¿Qué te parece?

No había nada que le apeteciera más que dormir con Antonio dándole mimitos. En el fondo él también era un cursi, ¡pero no lo podía evitar! Además tenía sueño.

Mucho sueño.

—No. Ni hablar.

Pero su orgullo era un cabrón y prefería mantenerse despierto y gruñón antes que reconocer a viva voz que _no le importaría_ aceptar la propuesta de Antonio.

—¡Vamos, no seas así!

—¡Que no!

—¡Venga!

—¡Ya no tengo sueño!

Y su subconsciente era aún más canalla, por eso le hizo _bostezar_ en aquel preciso instante. Obviamente, perdió la poca credibilidad que le quedaba, lo cual sacó la sonrisilla altanera y orgullosa del dichoso español.

Y Antonio ganó, porque siempre acababa ganando.

Se echó en el sofá y dio una palmadita en un cojín, incitando a Lovino a que se uniera. Él bufó y se acostó a regañadientes, sintiendo cómo uno de los brazos de Antonio rodeaba su cintura.

Maldita sea. ¿Por qué había aceptado?

De pronto, notó la juguetona mano de Antonio acariciándole dulce y lentamente los cabellos. Volvió a bostezar. Qué gustito daba…

Pero tenía que avisar a Antonio de que _no_ tocara aquel rulo.

—Te lo advierto: no toques el rulo.

—¿Qué rulo?

—¡El rulo!

—¿Por qué? ¿Te echas un pedo cada vez que tiran de él? —rió ante su propia broma.

—Algo peor —se sonrojó, pero afortunadamente le estaba dando la espalda a Antonio—. Y como oses tocarlo, no volverás a tener hambre por culpa de la hostia que te comerás.

—De acuerdo —canturreó—. No te sulfures y descansa. ¿Quieres que te cante una nana?

—¡Carajo! ¿Cómo corcho voy a descansar si no paras de hablar?

Bostezó una vez más. Estaba tan cerca de Antonio que hasta podía sentir su respiración sobre su nuca. Mentiría si dijera que no era feliz en aquel momento. Sonrió un poco, deseando con todas sus fuerzas que estuvieran así, los dos juntos, para siempre. Lo que no sabía era que el deseo de Antonio era el mismo. ¿Qué había mejor que echarse la siesta con su Lovi?

Nada, absolutamente nada.

En menos de diez minutos, ya estaban los dos completamente dormidos. Lovino, inconscientemente, dio la vuelta y se pegó como una lapa a aquel cuerpo calentito que estaba ante él. Antonio lo atrajo hacia sí, abrazándolo como si se tratase del peluche de Madre Nutria que tanto anhelaba.

El timbre tuvo que importunar el sueño de Lovino una vez más. Abrió los ojos y maldijo al universo por estar conspirando en su contra, y se encontró con la mirada somnolienta de Antonio, que al parecer también acababa de despertar.

¡¿Pero cómo habían acabado así? Sus rostros estaban a escasos centímetros el uno del otro. Aquella falta de espacio personal perturbó a Lovino, casi más que el puñetero timbre.

—Con lo que me estaba prestando la siesta… —protestó Antonio.

—Joder, ya —bostezó—. ¡Quita tus brazos de mí, que tengo que ir a abrir!

—No hay prisa.

—¡Sí, la hay! —se sonrojó. ¡Maldito español remolón!— ¡Aparta!

—Es que si te vas, tendré frío. Además, fijo que es un vendedor de aspiradoras… —ronroneó— No te vayas…

—Es cuestión de mover un poco la rodilla para darte un buen golpe en los huevos.

Ante eso, Antonio apartó los brazos y dejó que Lovino fuera a responder a quienquiera que estuviera molestándolos al otro lado del telefonillo.

—_¡Hola, Lovino!_

—¿Emma…? —preguntó aterrorizado.

—_¿Me abres? Tengo que mirar una cosa en el «ordeñador» de mi hermano._

De mala gana, Lovino abrió tanto el portal como la puerta de casa. Tenía miedo. Seguramente Emma viera a Antonio en casa y sacase conclusiones precipitadas. ¡Pero ella le había dicho que ya no quería a Antonio, así que tampoco debería estar celosa!

—¿Quién era? —preguntó Antonio, incorporándose.

—Emma…

—¿Y qué quiere?

Lovino se encogió de hombros. Poco después ya escuchó el sonido de la puerta cerrándose, anunciando la llegada de la joven.

—¡Hola, Lovino! ¡Hola, Toni!

—¿No te extraña que el estúpido este no esté trabajando? —alzó una ceja.

—Ya me dijo lo de Pipas —sonrió enternecida—. Criaturita.

—Ya te vale, Emma —bromeó Antonio—. ¡Lovino y yo estábamos echándonos una siesta!

—Pero si tú ya has estado durmiendo antes de comer —rió—. En fin, no os molesto más y me voy a cotillear en el ordenata de mi hermano, ¿vale?

—¡Alto! —Lovino levantó una mano— ¡No puedes entrar en el cuarto del viejo sin consentimiento!

— ero es que tengo que comprobar si se sigue enviando correos con una ex novia suya. ¡Es importante para mí… y para una amiga!

—¿El viejo tuvo novia? —reguntó asqueado.

—Sí, tuvo una en secundaria, pero ella le dejó al poco tiempo. En fin, ¡seguid con lo vuestro!

Se encerró rápidamente en la habitación de su hermano, procurando no imaginarse lo que estaban haciendo Lovino y Antonio antes de que ella llegara. Ya era deprimente que Toni prefiriera pasar el tiempo libre con el chico italiano en vez de con ella, pero así era la vida. No valía la pena atormentarse por asuntos así.

Tras revisar el correo de su hermano y comprobar que, efectivamente, ya no se comunicaba con su antigua novia, sonrió satisfecha. Se moría por contárselo ya a Lily. Abrió la puerta de la habitación y no vio a nadie. ¿Se habrían ido? Se asomó por la cocina y allí estaban Antonio y Lovino preparando papilla de frutas.

—Como mi hermano vea que le habéis ensuciado la cocina, os matará —le tocó el hombro a Antonio.

—Uy, pues sí que hemos enfangado todo.

—¡Si yo ya te lo dije, pero eres gilipollas y no escuchas!

—Descuidad, vosotros id a comer. Ya limpio yo.

Cogieron su bol de papilla y se sentaron de nuevo en el sofá para recuperar el hilo de la película que había comenzado escasos minutos atrás. Ella limpiaba tarareando una melodía triste cuyo título no lograba recordar. Escuchaba las carcajadas de Antonio y los insultos de Lovino. Parecía que se lo pasaban bien a su manera. Siempre tan felices, tan risueños.

Qué envidia.

—¡Te estoy diciendo que esta peli es una mierda! ¡Además, estoy en mi casa! —protestó Lovino.

—Acaba de empezar, ¡dale una oportunidad!

—¡Si digo que no, es que no!

La discusión, lejos de empeorar, cesó en el momento en que Antonio propuso «viciar» en el ordenador de Govert, a lo que Lovino se opuso fieramente. Sabía que odiaba que entrasen en su cuarto y acabaría asesinándolos a los dos.

Pero como siempre, Lovino acabó cediendo. ¡Maldito Antonio!

—¡Emmaaa! ¡Cuando termines, veeen! —llamó una voz desde el cuarto de Govert.

¿Antonio la llamaba? Por primera vez en mucho tiempo, se sonrojó al escuchar su propio nombre. Le resultaba inesperado que él, estando en compañía de Lovino, quisiera verla a ella también. Quizás sólo quería preguntarle alguna tontería, pero no pudo evitar sentirse algo feliz.

Aún no la había olvidado de todo.

Dejó el trapo y entró en la habitación, donde estaban ambos muchachos con la vista pegada al ordenador, ya encendido de nuevo.

—Puedes sentarte en mi regazo, si quieres —dijo Antonio, sonriente.

—Ah, claro —sonrió tímidamente mientras se acomodaba entre aquellas piernas.

El rubor no pasó desapercibido ante Lovino, quien ya comenzaba a intuir que Emma le había mentido cuando le espetó que ya no sentía nada por su novio. ¡Pues claro que seguía enamorada! La muy tonta le había intentado engañar y él, como bobo que era, cayó en sus redes.

Lovino sintió un nudo en el pecho y, para colmo, su malestar aumentó cuando sintió la mano de Antonio estrechando la suya. Emma sintió unos ojos italianos y avergonzados posándose sobre ella, suplicándole una disculpa. Ella simplemente sonrió un poco.

—¡Juguemos con el Paint!—propuso Antonio.

Ante el asombro de Emma y Lovino, Antonio se dispuso a dibujar dos circunferencias rojas y pronto les fue añadiendo distintos detalles.

En apenas dos minutos ya tenía su obra de arte acabada. Un tomate sonriente y otro enfurruñado.

—¡Mirad! Toñomate y Lovimate.

—Qué lindos —comentó Emma con un deje divertido.

—¿Se puede saber por qué me has puesto semejante cara de estreñimiento? ¡¿Y qué coño es eso que tengo bajo los ojos?

—Lovi, tu cara _es_ así en la vida real —carcajeó—. Y eso de ahí son tus mofletes colorados. Como el Lovi real se pone rojo, el Lovi tomate tendrá que ponerse de color carne, ¿no?

Lovino intentó apartar la mano de Antonio de la suya, pero el agarre era férreo. ¡Maldita sea, con qué ansia se la sujetaba!

—Ahora dibujaré a Govmate.

Sacó un poco la lengua para concentrarse mejor y en tan sólo un minuto ya estaba contemplando maravillado su propia creación.

Un tomate con patas, el pelo pincho y una cicatriz.

—¡Qué cucada! —los ojos de Emma le hacían chiribitas.

—¡El viejo no es _adorable_, así que eso está totalmente mal! ¡Quita de ahí! —le quitó el ratón a Antonio y se puso a dibujar su propio Govert versión tomate— Le ponemos los ojos así… La boca asá…

Cinco minutos después, cuando ya hubo terminado, Antonio y Emma se estaban riendo a carcajada limpia.

Lovino no le veía la gracia.

—¡Tu Govmate se parece a Whoopi Goldberg!

—¡Calla, retrasado! ¡Mi dibujo al menos rezuma realismo!

—¡Lo siento, Lovino, pero es tan gracioso! —Emma seguía riendo a lágrima viva.

Inconscientemente, Lovino infló las mejillas como señal de enfado. Ya tenían que estar recordándole lo mal que dibujaba y lo desastroso que era.

—No te enfades, Lovi —le besó la mano—. Si tu dibujo tiene su chispa. ¡Ya sé! ¡Pongámoslo como fondo de pantalla!

—¡Ni se te ocurra!

Pero Antonio era demasiado veloz. Lo colocó como fondo de pantalla y apagó el ordenador rápidamente para no poder hacer nada al respecto.

Emma tampoco pudo hacer nada cuando vio las miraditas y gestos que se dedicaban Antonio y Lovino de vez en cuando.

Parecían un par de enamorados.

* * *

><p>A pesar de ser apenas las siete de la tarde, el sol ya se estaba poniendo. Antonio suspiró, recordando cómo tal cosa no sucedía en su España natal en época estival. Emma estaba demasiado sumida en sus pensamientos como para preocuparse por la luz del sol.<p>

Caminaba junto a Antonio para ir a casa. A simple vista parecían una _pareja_ normal y corriente.

Súbitamente sintió cómo la persona que la acompañaba se detenía y movía el brazo frenéticamente. Al parecer, estaba saludando a Mei, la florista, que estaba limpiando la luna de la tienda.

La mirada de Emma no se posó sobre Mei, sino en la floristería en sí. Donde Antonio le compraba día sí y día también aquel clavel que tanto significaba para ella. Miró a su pareja con ojos suplicantes, casi vidriosos.

—Toni, yo…

—Qué _salá_ es Mei —sonrió Antonio—. Tan jovencita y ya trabajando.

—Sí, muy salada —agachó la cabeza. Qué boba era. ¿Cómo le iba a pedir a Antonio una flor? Absurdo.

—Ah, perdona, ¿estabas diciendo algo?

—¿Eh? ¡Ah, nada! —negó con la cabeza, sonrojada— Sólo quería decirte si podemos caminar más rápido, que me entra el frío.

Recordaba que en una ocasión, casi cuando se conocieron, ella le comentó que estaba destemplada y Antonio, ni corto ni perezoso, le dio su jersey y su mano para ir corriendo juntos y llegar antes.

Ella vivía a base de recuerdos felices. De lo que era y no es.

Una vez en casa, Antonio se quitó los zapatos y se echó en el sofá para jugar con su consola portátil. Emma se sentó a su lado y retomó la lectura de su novela. Pasaba las hojas cada cierto tiempo, sin asimilar realmente lo que acababa de leer.

¿Cómo iba a poder leer con tanta angustia?

Las manos le comenzaron a temblar. Miró a Antonio, aún concentrado en pasar de siguiente nivel y con un Chupa Chups en la boca.

—Toni.

—Dime —respondió molesto. ¡El pequeño ogro no moría! Y ya había gastado todas sus flechas—. ¡Hostia ya! Uh… espera… —presionó el botón A varias veces— ¡Lo maté! ¡Genial! Ah, sí, ¿decías?

—Olvidé comprar el confeti. Salgo un momentito, ¿vale?

—No te molestes. Puedo ir yo mañana.

—No, no —agachó la cabeza—. Dije que iría a comprarlo y eso es lo que voy a hacer. No tardaré nada.

Cogió una chaqueta cualquiera y salió de casa. Se miró en el espejo del ascensor. Desolada, sola, desesperada. Era aquella sensación de no poder hablar con nadie lo que la agobiaba. Si se desahogaba con Govert, él acabaría haciendo una temeridad y acabarían todos en el hospital. Sus amigas Eli, Bea y Lily también se preocuparían en exceso y podrían errar. Y Lovino… Lovino era la última persona con la que debería hablar del tema. Se estaría echando las culpas toda la eternidad.

Salió del edificio y se dejó acariciar por el viento una vez más. Cerró los ojos. ¿Quién le diría que las palabras podían ser la peor de las prisiones?

Se acercó al bazar chino y compró el paquete más grande de confeti que había. La única pega era que en vez de «confeti» venía escrito «komfety». Nimiedades.

Al salir de la tienda, buscó con la mirada algún sitio donde sentarse y reflexionar a gusto. Se adueñó del primer banco que vio y se sentó, atisbando el cielo. Qué cruel había sido la fortuna al haberla guiado hasta _aquel _banco, precisamente.

Allí Antonio le había dado el primer clavel.

Ella estaba llorando, pero vino aquel chico al que aún no conocía y le entregó un clavel para animarla. Hacía tres años de aquel recuerdo. Ahora sollozaba de nuevo, pero sola. Sin clavel.

_Sin Antonio_.

Nadie se paró a preguntarle cuál era el motivo de su llanto. ¿A quién le importaba? Ella era la persona que animaba a los demás, no a la que había que animar. Ella no era tan fuerte como los demás creían. Era débil, como cualquier otra persona.

Como tal se desmoronaba.

Se levantó y se secó el torrente de lágrimas que ensuciaba su rostro. Se sentía como una niña pequeña perdida. Caminó a paso lento, con la vista clavada en el suelo.

Antes de darse cuenta, estaba de nuevo ante la floristería. Los ojos se le volvieron a llenar de lágrimas.

Y no era la primera vez que lloraba ante la floristería.

Tampoco era la primera vez daba ese tipo de paseos.

Se fijó en el precio de los claveles, expuestos en el exterior.

—¡Ah, señorita Emma! —Mei salió sonriente a atender a su posible clienta— ¿Está mirando los claveles?

Emma no respondió, sino que continuó oteando aquellas flores.

Mei parecía preocupada.

—¿Señorita Emma…? ¿Sucede algo? La veo decaída…

—Es increíble que algo tan barato sea tan valioso para mí… —susurró, secándose las lágrimas.

No podía permitirse seguir llorando.

Tenía ser valiente y dar un paso adelante.

* * *

><p>Antonio se puso una chaqueta negra para adquirir un tono sobrio y solemne acorde a la ocasión, es decir, el entierro de Pipas. Se miraba en el espejo a la par que silbaba una melodía que había escuchado en un anuncio. Miró el reloj una vez más. Emma aún no había llegado.<p>

Era extraño, teniendo en cuenta que sólo había salido a comprar confeti.

Como si Dios le hubiera escuchado, la puerta de su casa se abrió. Antonio fue al pasillo para comprobar si se trataba de Emma. Necesitaba que alguna mujer le diera una opinión elaborada sobre aquella chaqueta negra.

—¡Emma! ¡Emma! ¿Qué te parece la chaqueta?

—Te queda bien —intentó sonreír—. A ti todo te queda bien.

—Gracias —le revolvió los cabellos como si de un perro se tratase.

Sacó una bolsita de su bolso y se lo entregó a Antonio, sin mirarlo directamente a los ojos.

—Tu confeti.

—¡Ah, muchas gracias! Aunque no hacía falta que te tomases tanta molestia. Dentro de un rato me voy al funeral de Pipas, así que podía aprov…

—Toni —lo interrumpió. Era un tono demasiado serio para una persona como ella.

—¿Pasa algo? —levantó una ceja, sorprendido.

—Te quiero —le sonrió tímidamente. Sus ojos brillaban por la emoción—. Te quiero mucho, muchísimo. Sólo… quería que lo supieras.

Él no respondió, sino que apartó la mirada. ¿Por qué se sintió tan mal al escuchar unas palabras tan dulces? No lo podía comprender. Se suponía que se tenía que alegrar y saltar a los brazos de Emma, pero simplemente no podía.

—Toni —volvió a llamar.

—Ah, dime —aumentó su nerviosismo.

—Toma. Lo compré para ti —sacó un clavel del bolso, prácticamente intacto—. Un clavel.

Se le rompió el corazón al ver el clavel. Antonio se golpeó la frente con la mano, dándose cuenta finalmente de _todo el tiempo_ que había pasado sin darle aquel regalo a Emma. La miró boquiabierto, incapaz de articular palabra alguna.

—Cógelo. Es para ti.

Antonio asintió y cogió el clavel. El corazón cada vez le latía más fuerte, presa de la angustia.

—¿P-por qué…? —logró preguntar tras un rato en silencio.

—Porque la primera vez me lo diste tú a mí —sonrió—. Quiero que el último te lo dé yo a ti.

—¡¿El último? —ella asintió— ¿Pero por qu…?

—Porque te quiero, ¿no te lo he dicho ya? —rió con amargura— Te quiero y deseo que seas feliz —le acarició la cara—. Conmigo es obvio que no lo eres.

—Emma…

—Y el clavel también es para agradecerte… —se le quebró la voz. Los hombros le temblaban— todo lo que has hecho por mí, mi amor. Porque he pasado los tres años más maravillosos de mi vida junto a ti —no lo pudo evitar. Rompió a llorar y dejó salir todos sus sentimientos— y me has hecho la mujer más afortunada del mundo.

Se cubrió su rostro sollozante con las manos. Antonio estaba estático, todavía sin creerse lo que estaba sucediendo ante sus narices.

¿Emma estaba dejándole?

—Y te tengo que pedir perdón —sus palabras se oían distorsionadas— porque fui una niña egoísta y caprichosa y nunca pensé en lo que podías sentir tú. Y aún estuve semanas intentando reunir el valor para decirte todo esto… pero yo no quería que este día llegase… Porque quería estar contigo cuanto más tiempo posible, p-pero es imposible y…

De pronto, sintió dos brazos rodeándola y atrayéndola hacia el cuerpo de Antonio. Ella correspondió al abrazo, aferrándose —posiblemente por última vez— al hombre de su vida. De la persona que más cariño le dio en mucho tiempo.

—Emma, yo te quiero… —fue lo único que logró decir.

—Sé que me quieres —moqueó—, pero no me _amas_, Toni. Yo no puedo estar con una persona que no siente lo mismo por mí.

Los ojos verdes de Antonio se humedecieron, pero luchó contra sus impulsos y reprimió llorar también. Tenía que ser fuerte. Por Emma.

—Además, tú ya tienes a otra persona a la que amar —abrió los ojos, pero sólo veía la chaqueta negra de su ex novio.

Su ya _ex novio_. Un término fácil de entender, complicado de asimilar.

—Y aprovecha la oportunidad —intentó mirarlo a los ojos, pero los suyos seguían inundados— y dale tanto amor como me diste en su día a mí… porque se lo merece mucho más que yo…

¿De quién estaba hablando Emma? Antonio no lo podía comprender.

¿Hablaba de Lovino…?

Tragó saliva.

Sintió cómo de golpe Emma se apartó de él, secándose las lágrimas frenéticamente con la manga de la chaqueta.

—¡Soy tonta! ¡Yo no quería que esto fuera así! —fingió enfurruñarse— Hagamos las cosas bien.

—No sé de qué hablas —murmuró. Creía haber muerto por dentro.

—Esto, más o menos, es una despedida —sonrió con dificultad— y lo peor que se puede hacer en una despedida es llorar.

—¿Pretendes que sonría? —hizo una pausa en la que se mordió el labio inferior— ¿Cómo voy a sonreír _ahora_?

—Por favor —pidió suplicante—. Quiero ver tu sonrisa una vez más.

—Yo…

El móvil de Antonio los interrumpió. El dudó sobre si coger la llamada o no, pero Emma lo animó a hacerlo. Con un suspiro pulsó el botón verde.

—_¡Fernández! ¿Se puede saber a qué estás esperando?_ —escuchó la voz iracunda de su jefe— _¡Ven ya!_

—Señor Adnan, no sé si podré ir…

—¡Sí que puede! —intervino Emma tras secarse su última lágrima.

—_Pues eso, te quiero aquí en diez minutos_.

Colgó. Antonio arrojó furioso el teléfono al sofá, dando vueltas en la sala y echándose las manos a la cabeza.

—¡¿Cómo pretendes que vaya a ese circo _ahora_? ¡No te voy a dejar sola!

—Toni —le volvió a acariciar dulcemente la mejilla—, el señor Adnan lo está pasando mal y te necesita.

—¿Y tú no? —preguntó con rabia mal contenida.

—Yo ya no soy nada para ti —bajó la mirada, triste.

—Préstame atención —alzó su mentón con la mano, obligándola a mirarle—. Eres una de las personas más importantes en mi vida. No sé si eres como una hermana, una mejor amiga o lo que sea, pero tengo claro que eres la chica a la que más quiero en el mundo. No te voy a dejar tirada.

—No seas tonto —se le hizo un nudo en el pecho—. Además, estás muy guapo. ¡Aprovecha!

—Emma…

—Hazlo por mí —suplicó.

Suspiró resignado. Supuso que ella necesitaría estar sola durante unos cuantos minutos y reflexionar.

Fue a abrir rápidamente la puerta, pero una voz lo impidió. Era Emma.

—¡Toni! ¿Y mi sonrisa? ¡En las despedidas hay que sonreírse!

Lo último que le apetecía era sonreírle a la mujer a la que había destrozado el corazón. Pero ella se lo pedía de veras y él podía notarlo. Tomó aire. Recordó todos los momentos que pasó junto a Emma, tocando la guitarra, paseando agarrados de la mano, viendo películas de terror y riéndose solos en el cine, bromeando en el sofá. Siempre juntos. Siempre riendo.

La sonrisa se plasmó en su rostro ya sin proponérselo. ¡Había sido tan feliz con Emma!

—Gracias —fue lo único que logró decir Antonio con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja y los ojos haciéndole chiribitas—. Gracias por todo.

—Gracias a ti —respondió ella, enternecida.

Ella sonreía al ver el rostro sonriente de Antonio. Era una sonrisa especial que solamente llegaría a ver ella.

Él cerró la puerta y se fue.

* * *

><p>La noche prácticamente había llegado. Sadik Adnan y aquella pandilla de «amigos» suyos —el camarero del <em>Kemedesmeleno<em>, el vendedor de aspiradoras egipcio y Fernández— estaban reunidos en el parque para darle el último adiós a Pipas, el mejor hámster habido y por haber. Al menos para Sadik.

Cogió su cajita de zapatos, perfectamente adornada para la ocasión, y la metió en el agujero que él mismo había cavado. También metió una pelotita con la que solía jugar su pequeño amigo.

Reprimió las lágrimas, porque los hombres de su edad _no_ lloraban. Vio los rostros impávidos del _desmelenado_ y el de las aspiradoras, pero el rostro de Fernández, su fiel empleado, no le pasó desapercibido. Estaba llorando a lágrima viva, casi como si le fuera la vida en ello.

La masculinidad de Sadik se esfumó de golpe al ver tal escena.

Corrió hacia su empleado y lo abrazó con fuerza, los dos llorando como niños.

—¡Fernández! ¡Eres un gran chico! ¿Qué haría yo sin ti? ¡Pipas estaría orgulloso de ti! ¡Y te subiré el sueldo un 20% porque eres muy eficaz y… y…! —lo estrujó— ¡Siempre fuiste el favorito de Pipaaas!

—Me ha dejado Emma… —respondió en un susurro casi inaudible.

Sadik permaneció callado durante unos instantes para procesar correctamente la información que acaba de recibir.

¡Fernández no lloraba por Pipas!

—Los dos hemos sufrido grandes pérdidas, Fernández —le dio una palmadita en la espalda y se sorbió los mocos—. Venga, somos hombres hechos y derechos. Vayamos a mi casa. Nos desahogaremos juntos.

—¿Nosotros qué hacemos aquí? —preguntó Heracles, el camarero.

—¡Vosotros ya os podéis ir! —espetó algo molesto— ¿No veis que este es un momento jefe-empleado?

Heracles, lentamente, revolvió los cabellos de Antonio.

—Anímate —le dijo.

Luego se marchó, al igual que el misterioso egipcio que vendía aspiradoras a domicilio.

Sadik y Antonio observaron con pena el hueco donde se encontraba Pipas. Las miradas de ambos hombres estaban perdidas, cada uno de ellos pensando en sus propios asuntos. Sintió una mano grande tocándole el hombro.

—Venga, vámonos —murmuró Sadik.

* * *

><p>Las calles se le hacían pequeñas y no, no había ganado demasiado peso, ¡sino fama! Sentía todas las miradas clavadas en él, a pesar de llevar un par de gafas de sol que ocultasen sus peculiares ojos rojizos. La vida de un famoso no era sencilla, pero él mismo se la había buscado. No obstante, tenía bien claro que pasara lo que pasara, sería fiel a sus principios, entre los que destacaba compartir los hallazgos asombrosos con sus mejores amigos.<p>

Sobre todo si se trataba del diario de Erzsébet Hédérvary.

Aunque ahora la señorita se hacía llamar Elizaveta Edelstein para quedar más fina y _chic_. Tal y como diría aquel chico estadounidense con el que concursó en Gran Hermano, aquella muchacha era toda una _hipster_.

¡Pero tenía que enseñarle aquel diario a Toño! Ahí hablaba de muchas cosas vergonzosas para ella, pero que para ellos dos —Francis estaba demasiado ocupado _dándole amor_ a un muchacho— podría ser _risa asegurada_.

Comprobó que, como siempre, el portal del edificio de su amigo español estaba abierto. Entró sonriente, orgulloso de sus capacidades para adentrarse en lugares privados. Se metió en el ascensor y se miró en el espejo.

Qué guapo era.

Cuando por fin se detuvo el ascensor, él salió y aporreó la puerta. El timbre era para mariquitas.

Pero nadie contestaba.

— Toñooo! ¡Que tengo que enseñarte algo geniaaal!

La puerta se abrió, pero para su desgracia la cabecita que se asomaba tímidamente no era la de Antonio, sino la de Emma. La putilla.

Iba a hacer algún comentario peyorativo al respecto, pero se le heló el corazón al ver que la chica tenía el rostro lloroso y moqueaba cada dos segundos.

—Toni no está —respondió ella, secándose las lágrimas.

Tenía los ojos rojos de tanto llorar.

—O-oye, ¿pero tú estás bien?

—No finjas preocupación —rió un poco—, que has deseado que este día llegara desde hace siglos.

—No me digas que… —le tembló una ceja.

—Así es —miró el suelo—. Para que veas que no soy hipócrita, lo he dejado para que se fuera con la persona a la que quería. ¿Te suena de algo?

—Sí, me suena —se le hizo un nudo en el estómago. Qué asco de sensación—. ¡¿Cómo no me va a sonar, si fuiste tú la que le dijo a la húngara que «había que aprovechar la oportunidad» y que se fuera con el señoritingo!

—B-bueno —moqueó—. Supongo que después de haber ayudado tanto a Toni para vengarte de mí, ya estamos en paz, ¿no? Somos iguales.

Un escalofrío recorrió el cuerpo de Gilbert. Su mente le decía que se riera de aquella estúpida en su cara y regocijarse, porque _aquella chica_ fue la que ocasionó su ruptura con Elizaveta. De manera más o menos indirecta, pero fue el detonante. Su corazón, en cambio, le decía que no podía abandonarla. Él había pasado por exactamente lo mismo.

Antes de poder decir nada, Gilbert ya estaba abrazándola cuidadosamente. No estaba acostumbrado a mostrar cariño y siempre había sido bastante torpe con las mujeres, a pesar de todo, Emma se aferró a él y apoyó su cabecita en su hombro.

—Yo nunca te odié —farfulló él—. Eres una putilla, pero en el fondo me caes bien. Eres una buena bebedora de cerveza. Y que conste —realizó una pausa—, que no conspiré para joderte a ti, sino para ayudar a mi pequeño y retrasado Toño. No son _tan_ ruin como te crees.

—Estás loco —volvió a reír.

—Eso es lo que me hace tan asombroso —le dio una palmadita en la espalda—. Venga, puti, me vas a llenar la camisa de lágrimas y mocos. Vamos a bebernos unas birras y me cuentas todo, ¿eh?

—¿Y Toni…?

—Ese memo que vaya a llorar a brazos de su italiano —sonrió orgulloso—. Además, él me agradecerá que esté cuidando de ti. Ese tío, aunque no lo parezca, quiere lo mejor para ti. ¿Y qué hay mejor que yo? —soltó una risotada— Pero no te ilusiones, sólo te consuelo _hoy_. Luego búscate la vida.

—Gracias, Gil. En el fondo eres buen chico.

Él pasó un brazo por el hombro de ella, sonriendo con un poco de pena. Para él era una situación demasiado agridulce que le traía todo tipo de recuerdos desagradables. Sin embargo, él sabía bien que era lo mejor para Antonio. Emma también.

Bajaron juntos las escaleras y se dirigieron al bar del inglés cejón.

Por mucho que le doliera a su billetera, Gilbert invitó a su _posible_ nueva amiga.

Quién le diría que la putilla sería _tan_ buena bebedora.

* * *

><p><strong>Notas: <strong>

;_;

Pipas, fuiste un gran hámster.

En fin, este capítulo es laaargo. Casi 30 páginas del Word, que se dice poco xD Peeero, es uno de los capítulos más importantes y con diferencia.

Por cierto, como me aburría, me puse a dibujar las creaciones de Antonio y Lovino en el paint~ Por si a alguien le interesa ver a Lovimate, Toñomate y a los Govmates (anfanfanf adoro dibujar como Lovino xDDD): http: / / i53. tinypic. com / 2guw5jl. png/ (hay que juntar los espacios porque FF es una caca de la vaca~)

No me gusta que mis personajes favoritos sufran, así que si en breve me pongo a escribir Spabel como una cosaca, será por culpa de este capítulo ;_; Mi pobre Belgiquita del alma~

En fin, todo ha sido muy cursi, peeero c'est la vie~

Contador de palabrotas: ¡36! (en serio pensé que serían menos o.o)

Y como siempre, ¡muchísimas gracias por los reviews! *u* Como no tengo mucho tiempo, esta vez mis respuestas serán más breves ;3; Lo siento~

Nayo: Gracias por viciar a la gente~ Si sabes que yo en el fondo lo valoro~ *u* ¡¿Pero tú cuántos años me echabas, cacho mierduca? D: Toño DEBE darle amor a Lovi, porque nuestro italianín se lo merece más que nadie en el mundo ;A; A mí me gusta que siempre seas de las primeras, en serio :'D

Moonplata: ¡Vaya, pero si es niña zumo! :D N-no me pegues, yo nunca te pegaría ;A; Lo siento, nada de sexo explícito. Me lo prohíbe mi religión~ (la cual acabo de inventar) ¿COMES RISKETOS? Alegra ese careto, llegan los risketos~ (la de risas que me he echado con la bolsa de Risketos :'D)

Mayra: Tú nunca me molestas ;u; ¿P-pero no ves que gastarías demasiados folios? ;u; Govert es gay~ *canta también* Más que acaramelados, juegan como amigos~ :3 ¡MUCHAS GRACIAS! Yo amo que ames mi fic, en serio ;U; ¡Otro besote para ti! ;)

Andiee: Me alegro de que te haya gustado el abrazo xD Y sí, pobrecito, lo dejaron en el baño y sin papel. Qué crueldad D: Todos lo saben, excepto ellos dos :3 Lovi lo sabe, Toño lo sospecha, pero ninguno se imagina que sus sentimientos son recíprocos~ *música bonita*

Fuu: ¡Olé tú! Me sorprende que haya gente que sea capaz de leerse tantos capítulos seguidos xD ¿Me creerías si te dijera que _no_ es una comedia? :'D Siempre hay gente que me dice que se ríe con este fic, y yo me pregunto por qué y sufro (?) ;A; ¡Muchas gracias, cuore! ;u; No sabes cuánto me alegra leer esas palabras tan dulces~ *Q*

Hitsuji: No pasa nada, la escuela es lo primero ;) ¡N-no me digas eso, que me sonrojo! P-pero gracias ;u; Cierto, aunque sean unos indeseables, son los mejores amigos del mundo~ Me alegro de que te guste este fic *u*

Ale89: Sí, cada vez que sale el párrafo de Gilbert, yo también me lo imagino con música de fondo y cosas así xD Gil, we love you! *U* Es que son padre e hijo. Quizás no son padre e hijo de sangre, pero sí de corazón~ (¿cómo he dicho algo tan cursi? Dx) Los perros y los gatos me dan miedo. Los dos. No me gustan los animales ;A;

Iggi: ¿En serio te gusta? ¡Genial! *u* Govert tiene pitopausia xD Padre tsundere, hijo tsundere. Ya sabes, de tal palo, tal astilla (?) Es un viejo perturbador, pero quiere la felicidad de su hijito Lovi~ ¡Las cabras molan! Son lo mejor del universo~ Aunque me dan pánico xD

Sakuya: Me alegro de que te haya encantado~ A mí esos dos también me parecen adorables :3 Gracias a ti por comentar ;)

Katou: Oh, cielos, conozco a una persona famosa *u* ¿Miras cada día? Anfanfanf ;A; Q-qué adorable~¿Acaso Emma y Antonio no se lo pueden pasar bien como amiguitos del alma querida? ;A; *pose dramática* ¡Hola, Nayo~!

Anywayautor: Claro, puedes hacer todos los dibujos que te apetezcan, es más, para mí es un verdadero honor *u* Me alegra que te guste el fic ^^ Gracias a ti por comentar~

Aizawa Yuu: M-me das miedo D: Pero me alegro de que te guste, eso es buena señal xD Yo no escribo bien, en serio. Lo que pasa es que meto drogas que sólo funcionan a través de la lectura. Soy pérfida~ (?)

En fin, preciosidades~ ¡Nos vemos en el próximo capítulo~! ;3


	16. Un día juntos

_**Advertencia: **_muerte de dos personajes. Suicidio. Quien avisa, no es traidor, ¿eh?

* * *

><p><em><strong>Capítulo 16: Un día juntos<strong>_

* * *

><p>Vagar sin cesar por toda la ciudad. Eso es lo que estuvo haciendo Antonio Fernández Carriedo durante toda la mañana. Nada más despertar en casa de su jefe, Sadik Adnan, Antonio y él fueron al <em>Kemedesmeleno<em> a desayunar. El turco no paraba de quejarse porque había mermelada en los bordes de la tostada, por lo que era imposible comer sin mancharse. Su empleado no le dio mayor importancia al asunto. Pocas cosas le importaban ya.

—Oye, Fernández —bebió con un poco de asco el zumo de naranja—, no hace falta que hoy vayas a la juguetería. Ya me encargo yo. Tú descansa, ¿eh?

—Jefe… —suspiró.

—Mira, salimos ganando los dos. Tú descansas y te vas con tus amigotes. Si por el contrario te quedaras trabajando, estarías deprimido y nadie compraría.

—Si ya lo sé, jefe, pero es que usted… —buscó las palabras adecuadas— Usted da miedo. Al menos a los niños. Además, una personita de 10 años no está por la labor de regatear.

—Y encima odia a los niños —añadió Heracles, el camarero, mientras limpiaba la mesa más próxima.

—¡Y tú calla! —protestó Sadik— ¡Que ni una tostada sabes preparar!

—A ver si la preparas tú mejor —se cruzó de brazos, mirándolo desafiante.

—¡Pues sí! —se levantó ante la mirada perpleja de Antonio— ¡Dame un cacho de pan, margarina y mermelada! ¡Ya verás cómo mi tostada la da mil vueltas a la tuya!

Tras muchos gritos y bufidos, Sadik Adnan preparó la mejor tostada de la ciudad, según él. Le sacó una fotografía y la puso de fondo de pantalla del móvil, mostrándosela orgulloso a Antonio, quien se marchó casi de inmediato para que nadie lo vinculase con aquel chalado.

Así, pues, Antonio prosiguió con su tarea de vagar por las angostas calles de aquella ciudad. Llamó a Francis, pero salía el buzón de voz. Intentó contactar con Gilbert, pero tampoco logró nada. Suspiró. Llamar a Lovino era una opción más que descartada, ya que corría el riesgo de que apareciera Govert de la nada para darle una paliza.

«¡Hola, Gov! Tú hermana y yo hemos roto, ¿puedo entrar en tu casa? Es que quiero hablar con Lovi, ya sabes»

¡Aquello sonaba tan absurdo que no funcionaría! Conociendo a Govert, le daría un puñetazo en el estómago y lo echaría a patadas del país. Porque si aquel hombre soportaba un mínimo a Antonio, era por el simple hecho de que era su cuñado. Ahora que ya no les unía nada, Govert tenía la oportunidad de pegarle sin sentirse luego culpable.

Reflexionó durante unos instantes, debatiendo mentalmente lo que debería hacer. No estaba de humor y no le apetecía deprimir también a Lovino. Simplemente quería estar solo.

Solo…

Ahora estaría solo. ¿Dónde viviría él? Porque Emma se quedaría con el piso, aunque realmente el alquiler lo pagaba él. Además, aquel apartamento estaba cerca de la universidad, por lo que Emma podía ir a pie y llegar en cinco minutos. Por el contrario, Antonio contaba con coche propio y podía desplazarse hasta la juguetería viviera donde viviera. ¿Pero dónde podría vivir él? ¿Y con quién?

Lovino estaba feliz con Govert, además, dependían el uno del otro. Para mayor inri, en aquel piso no había espacio para tres.

Francis siempre estaba trayendo amantes a casa.

Gilbert vivía con su gallina en un piso minúsculo.

Heracles tenía _cinco_ gatos en casa. ¡Cinco!

Sin novia. Sin casa. ¡Al menos tenía empleo! ¡Y coche! Era cuestión de hacer la maleta y buscar algún sitio donde vivir.

* * *

><p>Los verbos irregulares eran apasionantes en italiano. En francés también tenían su encanto, pero en español ya era la bomba. O, como diría Antonio, <em>la caña de España<em>.

El verbo «ir» se llevaba la palma.

—¡Putos verbos irregulares! —infló las mejillas mientras borraba una vez más lo que había escrito en la libreta— ¡Siempre dando problemas!

Le encantaba memorizarse palabras al azar y verbos extraños para así luego formar frases complejas que posiblemente no utilizaría jamás.

—«Se abarloan los navíos» —escribió— Maldita sea, ¿y esto cuándo lo voy a usar?

—Deja de hablar solo —ordenó Govert, extrañado por las extrañas palabras en español que musitaba Lovino.

—¡_Se abarloan los navíos_! ¡_Listos para el abordaje se hallaban los bucaneros_! ¡_Rayos y centellas_! —exclamó Lovino con un acento italiano muy marcado.

—No sé español.

Lovino le dedicó una mirada de superioridad que demostraba perfectamente la pena que le producía Govert por no dominar tan bien la lengua de Cervantes como él.

El timbre sonó, pero Lovino estaba demasiado ocupado abarloando navíos mentalmente como para abrir la puerta. Govert se levantó de mala gana ya que, al fin y al cabo, sabía que era su hermana la que estaba llamando.

Abrió la puerta y se encontró con Emma. Llevaba una pequeña maleta consigo.

—Tengo que darte una noticia buena y otra mala _para ti_ —recalcó las últimas dos palabras— ¿Cuál prefieres escuchar primero?

—La mala.

—¡Me vengo a quedar contigo durante un tiempo!

—Lo sé. Me lo has dicho por teléfono —puso un mohín— ¿La buena?

—Es una noticia que llevas esperando muchísimo tiempo —fingió una sonrisa, pero fracasó. Le temblaron un poco los hombros—. Dejé a Toni.

«Eso no es una noticia buena, tonta», pensó Govert. No tenía el valor suficiente como para decírselo, así que se limitó a abrazar tiernamente a su hermanita —tic en la ceja— y mandó a Lovino a que viniera a cogerle la maleta a la señorita.

Lovino tragó saliva. Se estaba esperando lo peor.

Los tres entraron en casa en silencio, cada uno sumido en sus propios pensamientos. Emma luego comentó que había pasado la noche en casa de Gilbert y que había estado ocupada en su propia casa cogiendo unas cuantas prendas para apañárselas mientras estuviera viviendo con él, que le respondió que ya irían a coger el resto de sus pertenencias más adelante.

Lovino no se enteró de nada.

—No entiendo del todo por qué estás aquí —dijo Lovino con la vista clavada en el suelo—. ¿Qué pasa con Antonio?

—Serás cazurro… —musitó Govert.

—Lovino, ¿recuerdas cuando te dije que tu tita Emma te iba a ayudar? —sonrió con pena— Pues ya está. Hice lo que debí haber hecho hace tiempo.

—¿Qué quieres decir con eso? —se mordió el labio inferior.

Sabía la respuesta de sobra, pero no quería comprenderla. No. Era lo que le faltaba para aumentar su nivel de culpabilidad y hundirse en el más profundo foso de mierda jamás visto.

Un foso que se fue cavando él solito.

—Pues que corté con Toni —se echó en el sofá y apoyó la cabeza en las piernas de Lovino, mirándolo con una sonrisilla melancólica de las suyas.

Lovino se habría cagado en todo lo cagable si no fuera porque no quedaba papel higiénico en el cuarto de baño. Y porque se notaba que Emma estaba sufriendo.

—¿C-Cómo que has cortado con él? —palideció.

—Toni no me ve como una novia, sino como una amiga. Él no puede pretender estar enamorado de mí y yo no puedo hacer como si nada pasara.

Qué casualidad, justo después de haberle dicho a Emma lo que sentía por Antonio, va ella y acaba con la relación. Hasta Lovino se dio cuenta de que todo aquello estaba vinculado. Él, y sólo él, había sido el culpable de la ruptura. Si él no hubiera dicho nada, Emma y Antonio estarían dándose besitos y dándose arrumacos en el sofá.

La amargura no tardó en plasmarse en la faz del italiano.

—Lovino, ¿en qué estás pensando?

—En nada… —respondió con un hilito de voz.

—¿Y qué piensas hacer ahora? —se incorporó y apoyó su cabeza en el hombro de su amigo.

Govert no pudo evitar mirarlos con un deje melancólico. Todo habría sido mucho más sencillo para los cuatro si Lovino se hubiera enamorado de Emma y no de Antonio. Govert habría tenido un cuñado al que adoraría y su hermana sería feliz con un chico formal y decente. Antonio podría haberse buscado a _otra_ persona y no habría problema alguno.

—Nada —contestó con un ligero rubor.

—¡¿Cómo que nada? —sonó enfadada— ¿Rompo yo con Toni para que tú te quedes pasmando?

—¡Pero es que no debiste haber roto con él, joder! ¿Qué tipo de imbécil rompe con la persona a la que quiere? —miró hacia otro lado para evitar las miradas curiosas de los hermanos van Heemskerck.

Antes de continuar con sus preguntas hirientes, Lovino se vio interrumpido por la mano de Govert, la cual tiraba dulcemente de sus dos orejas.

Lovino no tardó ni un segundo en chillar como si le fuera la vida en ello.

—No le hables así a mi hermana, _chaval_ —ordenó con un tono casi propio de ultratumba.

—Vas a ir a hablar con Toni —Emma sonrió con un deje felino— y le consolarás. Él lo debe de estar pasando mal, ¿sabes?

El dolor que le producía aquel tirón de orejas no le permitía contestar con coherencia.

—Deja de gritar.

—¡Pues deja de tirar! —chilló dolorido.

Govert obedeció y volvió a sentarse en el sofá, cruzando los brazos y murmurando groserías en su idioma natal. Emma rió ante los insultos que le dedicaba su hermano al pobre Lovino quien, obviamente, no se estaba percatando de las injurias a las que se estaba sometiendo.

—¿Por qué no le llamas y vais a comer juntos? —preguntó Emma.

—No, que se querrá ir al _Kemedesmeleno_ —chistó—. Ese antro da asco. ¡Y hay manchas de grasa en las paredes!

—Vais a comer juntos —ordenó Govert.

—Entendido, viejo… —tragó saliva.

—Venga, ¡pues llámale ya! Estoy segura de que está esperando a que lo llames.

¿Antonio deseando que le llamara? Las mejillas de Lovino se coloraron ligeramente por motivos desconocidos. Sacó el teléfono móvil del bolsillo con toda la parsimonia del mundo, a pesar de sentirse presionado por las miradas sanguinarias que le dedicaba Govert.

O quizás no _tan _sanguinarias.

—_Soy Antonio y estoy apagado o fuera de cobertura. Llama en otro momento. ¡Lo siento!  
><em>  
>Aunque pareciera una tontería, la mente de Lovino comenzó a elucubrar distintas hipótesis acerca de por qué Antonio no respondía. Teniendo en cuenta lo mal que estuvo una de las veces en las que discutió con Emma, no sería de extrañar que se encontrara ebrio en alguna esquina de su casa. O peor aún: ¡en la calle! Tan solo, tan triste…<p>

A Lovino se le formó un nudo en el pecho. Le rompería el corazón ver a Antonio hecho una mierda por culpa de aquella estúpida ruptura. Se levantó decidido y, ante la mirada perpleja de los hermanos van Heemskerck, cogió la chaqueta con toda la intención de marcharse.

—¿Adónde vas? —preguntó Emma.

—A buscar al idiota, porque tiene el móvil apagado —aprovechó la pausa que él mismo realizó para bufar y fruncir el ceño— _como siempre_. ¿Para qué coño tiene móvil si nunca lo enciende?

—¿Y sabes dónde puede estar?

—O está en el _Bloody Hell_ o en el _Kemedesmeleno_.

—Ten cuidado en el pub —Govert sacó un cigarrillo—. El camarero es un lunático.

—¿Qué dices? ¡Si Artie es un amor! —intervino Emma, sonriente.

Lovino ignoró la discusión sobre si Arthur Kirkland, el camarero cejotas del pub, era un buen hombre o no. Estaba demasiado ocupado agobiándose por el posible malestar de Antonio que por un inglés al que sólo vio una o dos veces en su vida.

* * *

><p>Si Lovino hubiera prestado atención a aquella discusión que tuvieron el viejo y su hermana, lo más probable es que acabase dándole la razón a Govert. Arthur era estúpido. Punto.<p>

—Oye —Lovino se acercó a la barra—, ¿ha estado por aquí Antonio Fernández?

—¿El español? —preguntó ceñudo.

Que Arthur Kirkland frunciese el ceño era muy perturbador, puesto que sus grandes cejas se solapaban y provocaban una sensación muy extraña en Lovino. No era risa ni asco, sino una mezcla entre ambas. Daba _grima_.

Lo peor de todo es que fruncía el ceño con frecuencia. Qué asco de hombre.

—Vino hace un rato para ver si estaba el gabacho —continuó limpiando un vaso—. Se veía bastante mal, así que le invité a una cerveza. ¡N-No es que me preocupase, ni nada! —se sonrojó un poco— Es sólo que mi sobrina insistió mucho y…

—¿Cuándo se fue? —preguntó, ya harto de escuchar tanta jerigonza absurda.

—Hace una hora o así —se dispuso a lavar otro vaso—. Comentó algo de desmelenarse con un griego o algo así.

—¿El Gran Restaurante Griego: tan heleno que me desmeleno?

—¡Eso! —chasqueó los dedos.

Sin tan siquiera darle las gracias a aquel camarero, Lovino partió hacia el _Kemedesmeleno._ Utilizó el poco dinero que llevaba encima para coger el autobús —y una mierda iba a ir él caminando— para estar en frente de la juguetería en cuestión de minutos. Como se suponía, la juguetería aún estaba cerrada. Cruzó la acera y entró en el restaurante griego. Antonio ya le comentó varias veces lo bien que le caía el camarero, así que no sería de extrañar que se lo encontrara charlando con él.

—¡Tú, el desmelenado! —gritó Lovino— ¿Dónde está Antonio?

Todos los clientes que había en el restaurante miraron fijamente a Lovino, que había realizado una entrada bastante intensa y dramática.

—Aquí no —contestó tranquilo.

—¡Pero si me han dicho que estuvo aquí!

—Estuvo.

—¿Y cuándo se marchó? ¿Dijo adónde iba?

—Veamos… —Heracles apoyó el mentón en el palo de la fregona— Tuvimos una charla muy interesante sobre la búsqueda de la felicidad. Luego habló con una chica… y perdí la pista.

—¿Una chica? —Lovino alzó una ceja.

¿Y si Antonio se fue con una furcia cualquiera para saciar sus penas?

—Eh… Disculpe —intervino una voz femenina.

Lovino se volvió para encontrarse con una muchacha que estaba tomando un refresco con un par de jóvenes. «¡Son chinos!», exclamó el italiano para sus adentros. La chica que le estaba dirigiendo la palabra le sonreía con un leve rubor, posiblemente provocado por la vergüenza que suponía hablar con un desconocido.

—¿Busca al señor Antonio? —él asintió— Verá, vio a unos niños y se fue con ellos.

—Ah, cierto —añadió Heracles—. Habló con unos niños y dijo algo de irse al parque.

—¿Y por qué coño no me lo dijiste antes? —se acercó amenazadoramente a Heracles, pero se detuvo.

Una cosa era estar colérico y otra ser estúpido. Heracles podía desesperar hasta a un santo, pero eso no quitaba que el muchacho fuera un mastodonte, mientras que Lovino podría estar perfectamente en la categoría de esmirriado.

—No me acordé.

—En fin —Lovino suspiró—. Muchas gracias, guapa —sonrió a la joven—. Y tú, desmelenado, acabas de perder un cliente.

—Tantas cosas he perdido ya… —continuó fregando el suelo.

Lovino no supo si Heracles le estaba contestando o tarareando una canción, pero optó por no pensar más en aquello e ir al parque.

Caminaba apurado, deseando con todas sus fuerzas poder encontrarse de nuevo con Antonio. Quizás estaba borracho o triste y los niños, con todo el buen corazón que la infancia brinda, le invitaron a jugar. Antes de darse cuenta, ya estaba corriendo. Por mucho que se agotara, tenía la _necesidad_ de estar con el idiota aquel y quizás, sólo quizás, contarle todo lo que le tenía que contar desde hacía tanto tiempo.

Una vez llegado al parque, Lovino se dispuso a buscar con la mirada a Antonio. Viejos paseando, parejitas, niños de mierda correteando… y ni rastro del español. ¿Y si ya se había marchado? Volvió a llamarlo por teléfono, pero seguía apareciendo el contestador automático.

¡Encima que se preocupaba _un poco_ por él, así se las pagaba el imbécil!

—¡Por mí! —exclamó un niño tras golpear el tronco de un árbol— ¡Ya estoy salvado!

—Sí, ya sé que estás salvado —contestó el otro con un tono ligeramente molesto.

—¿Y aún no has encontrado a Toñete? —su amigo negó con la cabeza— ¡Entonces te ayudo yo! Para ser tan mayor, se esconde muy bien, ¿eh?

Lovino aguzó el oído. ¿Toñete? Eso sonaba a Antonio. Quizás esos niños estuvieran jugando al escondite con el puñetero Antonio. Se acercó a ellos lentamente, vacilando sobre qué decirles.

—Ey, niños —los saludó con la mano.

—Hola —respondió uno de ellos. Parecía estar sospechando algo.

—Esto… —se rascó la nuca— Por un casual, ¿conocéis a Antonio Fernández? Es juguetero y…

—¡Ah, hablas de Toñete! —se apresuró a contestar uno de los dos niños— ¡Es amigo nuestro!

Que Antonio tuviese como amigos a dos niños rubios raros y de apariencia estrambótica no extrañó a Lovino en absoluto.

Peores eran Gilbert, el «unicojón» de las lentillas rojas, y Francis… el Francis.

—¿Y dónde está?

—Eso es lo que estamos intentando averiguar —respondió el niño más soso.

A ese le llamaría El Soso.

—¡Es que estamos jugando al escondite! —añadió el otro.

A ese le llamaría El no-Soso.

—¿Por qué no nos ayudas a buscarlo? —preguntó El no-Soso.

Intentó no mandar a la mierda a aquel niño. ¡No iba a rebajarse a jugar con unos mocosos con pinta de delincuentes pijos!

Pero quería encontrar a Antonio. Y _ya_.

—Venga, os ayudo —acabó cediendo, muy a su pesar.

—¡Bien! Pues tú y yo los buscaremos por la parte norte y tú, amigo de Toñete, por el sur.

—¿Cuál es la parte norte y cuál la sur? —preguntó Lovino, confuso.

El Soso señaló el musgo que cubría parte del árbol. Para él aquel gesto era la gran explicación, pero Lovino siguió sin entender nada.

—El musgo siempre está al norte —explicó y puso un mohín—. Eso lo sabe _todo_ el mundo.

Lovino intentó controlarse. Eran niños, por consiguiente eran _tontos_ e _inocentes_, así que no eran conscientes de lo que estaban diciendo. Frunció el ceño, pero no les dirigió una horda de insultos tal y como había planeado mentalmente. Se limitó a asentir disgustado y a reemprender la búsqueda.

Al sur del parque sólo había árboles y bancos. Casi parecía un bosque.

—¡Antonio! ¡Sal de tu escondite! —vociferó— ¡No pienso perder el tiempo con juegos!

Notó cómo se movía un matorral muy misterioso. Lovino sonrió de lado. ¡Se tenía que tratar de Antonio! Se acercó despacio al dichoso matorral, extendiendo lentamente sus brazos.

—¡Te pillé! —exclamó tras apartar lo que obstaculizaba su visión.

No era Antonio.

¡No era el puto Antonio, sino un chino meando!

¡Un chino! ¡_Meando_!

—¡Un poco de intimidad! —berreó el hombre, completamente sonrojado.

Lovino huyó despavorido sin tan siquiera disculparse por aquel incidente. Dado que se cansaba con dificultad, ya estaba jadeando tras correr apenas quince metros. Intentó recuperar el aliento, pero notó otro matorral moviéndose.

Tenía que tratarse de Antonio. ¡Fijo!

Se acercó despacio al dichoso matorral, extendiendo lentamente sus brazos.

—¿Te pillé? —preguntó Lovino tras apartar lo que obstaculizaba su visión.

Esta vez no era un chino meando, sino un perro cagando.

Joder, ni que aquello fuera un baño público.

Siguió caminando como si aquello nunca hubiera sucedido. De pronto, volvió a escuchar unos ruidos misteriosos. No provenían de un matorral, sino de un árbol. Alzó la vista, pero sólo veía las ramas moviéndose.

Lovino no era tonto. Sabía que era una ardilla.

Continuó con su búsqueda, pero oyó un ruido demasiado brusco. Como si un saco de patatas se hubiera caído del árbol. Tragó saliva y prosiguió.

Poco después, descubrió que lo que había en el árbol no era una ardilla. Lo que cayó no era un saco de patatas. _Qué va_. Aquella conclusión llegó a la mente de Lovino tras haber sentido cómo una mano le tapaba la boca y otra le agarraba la cintura y lo llevaba consigo hacia algún lugar de aquel parque con complejo de bosque. Se habría asustado si no fuera porque aquellas manos le resultaban demasiado familiares.

—¡Qué susto te he dado! —Antonio soltó una risotada.

—¡Mierda! ¡No te rías, imbécil! —le zarandeó.

—No grites —posó el índice sobre los labios de Lovino—. Estoy jugando al escondite y no quiero que me pillen.

—Como me digas que estabas escondido en el árbol, te mato.

—Pues mátame —rió—. Pero es un gran escondrijo. Por cierto, ¿cómo sabías que estaba por aquí?

—Me lo dijeron los chinos —respondió como si fuera lo más normal del mundo.

Lo peor no era que el estúpido se estuviera subiendo a los árboles como si fuera un mono, sino que Lovino se había preocupado por él, pensándose lo peor. ¡Y Antonio no estaba deprimido, sino jugueteando como un niño!

…Aunque en el fondo, muy en el fondo, Lovino se alegraba. Prefería no verlo decaído.

—Te llamé varias veces —dijo en voz baja, sin mirar a Antonio en ningún momento.

—Lo siento, no me apetecía hablar con nadie —se rascó la barbilla— Han pasado cosas y…

—Y Emma te dejó —cruzó los brazos.

— Vaya, así que ya te lo dijo…

Su voz sonaba triste. Aquello fue señal de que Antonio no estaba _tan_ bien como Lovino se supuso en un principio. Estaba hecho añicos, obviamente, pero como siempre estaba ocultándolo todo con aquella estúpida sonrisa falsa. Lovino lo miró y se topó con dos ojos verdes apagados. No fulgían con tanta alegría como de costumbre y casi daba pena verlos así.

No supo si fue su voz o sus ojos lo que hizo que Lovino abrazara a Antonio. Su rostro estaba rojo, ¿pero cómo iba a estar? No estaba acostumbrado a abrazar a la gente y su orgullo le decía que _no_ debería hacer tales cosas, pero antes que un chico orgulloso, Lovino era leal. Si su amigo estaba mal, él se comería su mierda de orgullo con patatas y queso e intentaría animarle.

Ambos se sintieron un poco mejor cuando Antonio correspondió el abrazo. Mentiría si dijera que no se había sorprendido al ver que su Lovi le estaba abrazando con aquella dulzura que no le caracterizaba casi nunca.

—S-Si necesitas hablar de algo, yo te escucho —intentó no sonrojarse más.

—¿Te preocupas por mí? —preguntó bromeando.

—¡Pues claro que me preocupo por ti, subnormal! —Antonio se sorprendió con aquella respuesta— ¡Rompes con tu novia, te llamo y no respondes y no te encuentro por ningún lado! Con lo tonto que eres, pensaba que estarías muriéndote por algún lado.

—Lovi, no me digas esas cosas —apartó bruscamente a Lovino para mirarlo a los ojos.

«Qué melodramático se pone el imbécil», pensó Lovino con cierto recelo. Sin embargo, enseguida notó las mejillas ruborizadas de Antonio. ¿Por qué se sonrojaba _él_?

—¡¿Y qué quieres que te diga? —bufó— ¿Que _se abarloan los navíos_? —dijo en español.

Antonio intentó no morir de un ataque de ternura. Le encantaba oír a los extranjeros hablando español, pero que el extranjero en cuestión fuera _Lovino_ lo mejoraba todo.

—¡_Qué bien hablas español_, Lovino! —exclamó en su idioma natal.

—_Lo sé_ —apartó la mirada. Estaba orgulloso del nivel que había alcanzado en tan poco tiempo.

Eso sí, seguía desconociendo el significado de la palabra «abarloar». Antonio pareció leerle el pensamiento.

—¿Y sabes qué significa _abarloar_?

—_Refrésqueme la memoria, señor _—pronunció despacio en un intento por no sonar demasiado estúpido.

—Verás, si nosotros fuéramos barcos —Antonio pegó sus caderas contra las de Lovino— ahora nos estaríamos _abarloando_.

—Pues ahora que has acabado con la explicación, ¡aparta! —intentó alejarse de Antonio, pero él lo retuvo con un abrazo.

¡Joder!

—Los piratas abarloaban sus barcos contra los de los mercantes para _abordarlos_. ¿Sabes qué significa _abordaje_?

—¡Ni lo sé ni me importa! —espetó avergonzado. Lo último que le apetecía era soportar las soplapolleces de Antonio.

Vio cómo la boca de Antonio se acercaba peligrosamente a la suya y Lovino, asustado, tapó aquellos dichosos labios con las manos y ejerció presión para que la cabezota de Antonio estuviera bien alejada de él.

Como consecuencia, la cabeza de Antonio chocó contra el tronco de un árbol. No tardó ni un segundo en soltar varias palabrotas en su lengua natal («¡Hostia!» fue la única que pudo identificar Lovino) y soltar sus manos de las caderas del italiano para tocarse su dolorida cocorota. Encima de tonto, quejica.

Lovino no pudo evitar reírse ante la cara de dolor que tenía Antonio.

—¡¿A qué ha venido eso? —preguntó furioso.

—¡Eso me pregunto yo, capullo! —espetó Lovino con un semblante ceñudo, intentando no seguir riéndose— ¡Me ibas a… a…!

—¡Te iba a besar, Lovino! —protestó— ¡Ni que fuera a darte una paliza!

—¡Un beso tuyo es peor que mil palizas! —se percató de lo mal que sonaba aquella frase. Tragó saliva— Quiero decir, ¡este _no_ es el momento para andar con besos y cursilerías! Supongo que querrás afecto y… —se sonrojó aún más— y comprensión y mierdas así, ¡pero yo no soy el adecuado y…!

Mierda. Estaba soltando una retahíla de frases incoherentes.

—Y deberías reflexionar durante un tiempo. Luego, si eso, te ligas a alguna otra chica guapa y… eso —terminó con un falso tono solemne. Se estaba poniendo nervioso y no entendía el porqué.

—Pero Lovino, no quiero acostarme con alguna chica para olvidar a Emma —le acarició el rostro—. Tampoco quiero llorar en el hombro de un amigo.

—¿Y entonces qué quieres? —preguntó molesto, a punto se estremecerse.

Notó una sensación de peligro, la misma que cuando le robaba dinero al viejo. Sabía que algo terrible se avecinaba. Que Antonio diría aquellas palabras que no debería decir nunca y que, por algún motivo, una pequeña parte de Lovino deseaba oír.

—¡Te pillé! —exclamó una voz— ¡Toñete, te he pillado!

—¿Lo has encontrado? —intervino otra voz.

Toñete estaba acariciando la cara del chico de la camisa rosa y sus labios casi se rozaban. Para colmo, estaban más rojos que la sangre y parecían asombrados.

_Oh_.

Rápidamente, Lovino apartó de nuevo a Antonio. «¡¿Por qué siempre tiene que venir alguien a joder estos momentos?», se preguntó a sí mismo con aflicción. Que vinieran unos niños a estropearlo todo e interrumpiéndolos no hacía más que aumentar el sentimiento de culpabilidad de Lovino, ya que sabía que no debería estar disfrutando de esos instantes tan "especiales" que compartía con Antonio, pero no lo podía evitar.

—¡No cantéis victoria! —dijo Antonio con una sonrisa confiada— ¡Aún puedo salvarme!

Cogió bruscamente la muñeca de Lovino y se echó a correr ante la mirada estupefacta de sus dos amigos de diez años. Los niños, tras analizar lo que acababa de suceder, se echaron a correr para atrapar al juguetero.

Cómo se notaba que Antonio era español y corría delante de un toro todos los días. Lovino se preguntó seriamente qué tipo de pasatiempos tenían en España.

Tras mucho correr, llegaron al dichoso lugar donde Antonio tenía que «salvarse».

—¡Por mí y por Lovi! —gritó eufórico.

—¡Deja de gritar, gilipollas! ¡Ya estás llamando la atención de todo el mundo!

—El único que mira hacia aquí es ese chino de ahí —se rió—. Y creo que te mira a ti, no a mí.

—A saber por qué me mira —puso un mohín y se sonrojó. No quería decirle a Antonio que había visto a aquel hombre orinando.

Los niños llegaron segundos después, también jadeando. Protestaron por la velocidad con la que corría Antonio, quien respondía a aquellas quejas con sonoras carcajadas.

—Aceptad vuestra derrota —sonrió, orgulloso de sí mismo—. ¡Ah, Lovi! Deja que te los presente. Estos dos son amigos míos, suelen frecuentar la juguetería. Este niño tan salado —señaló al Soso— es Lukas.

—¡Como el pato! —matizó El No-soso.

—Y el otro es Bertram —Antonio le acarició la cabeza.

—¡Te he dicho que me llamo Mikkel, no Bertram! —protestó.

—Desde luego, Bertram —comentó el tal Lukas con un tono ligeramente condescendiente—, desde luego.

—Y este es Lovino —pasó un brazo por su hombro—, una persona _muy_ especial para mí. Sed amables con él, ¿eh?

—Lovino —dijo el Soso con cierto rintintín—. Qué nombre.

—¡¿Y tú, que tienes nombre de pato? —gritó Lovino, exasperado.

—Venga, no os peleéis —Antonio les dio una palmadita en la espalda—. Va, os invito a tomar unos helados.

—¡El mío que sea de chocolate! —exigió Mikkel, bastante sonriente.

—Eso díselo al heladero, no a él —respondió Lukas.

—Oye, Antonio, recuerda que el mío tiene que ser de frambuesa —apretó los labios—. Si no es de frambuesa, no lo quiero.

Mikkel, el No-soso, se quedó mirando a Lovino algo asombrado, como si acabara de decir algo revelador.

—Pero si la frambuesa es para mariquitas —comentó con los ojos como platos.

—¿Te extrañas? —respondió Lukas en voz baja— Lleva una camisa rosa.

—¡Seréis niñatos de mierda!

Cuando Lovino los iba a estrangular, Antonio lo detuvo. Por mucho que quisiera a su Lovi, no iba a permitir que acabara con la vida de dos de sus mejores clientes.

Los cuatro fueron al puesto de helados más cercano y cada uno realizó su pedido. Hasta el heladero, también chino, se mofó de Lovino por haber pedido un helado de frambuesa.

Debía de ser el día de los chinos contra Lovino.

—Lovi, ¿me dejas probar tu helado? —preguntó tras sentarse en un banco.

—Ni hablar.

—¿Por qué no?

—¡Pediste tu helado de vainilla a sabiendas de que iba a ser una mierda! Apechuga.

—Me gusta mi helado de vainilla, pero yo quiero probar el tuyo.

— Toñete, nosotros nos tenemos que ir a casa —Mikkel se levantó del banco—, que luego la vieja de Lukas se nos lanza al cuello.

—Mi madre no es así —también se levantó, aún tomando el helado.

—Bueno, pues nos vemos en otra ocasión, ¿sí? ¡Hasta luego, Lukas! —le dedicó una sonrisa brillante— Ah, chao, Mikkel.

Se despidieron y se fueron corriendo, aún con el helado en la mano. A Mikkel ya se le estaba derritiendo, por lo que se lamía ocasionalmente el brazo derecho para no mancharse más. Lukas lo miraba atentamente, preguntándose mentalmente por qué seguía siendo amigo de alguien así.

—Putos niños —masculló Lovino.

—Al menos ahora estamos solos —acarició la mano de Lovino—. ¿De qué estábamos hablando antes?

—De la economía sumergida —contestó apartando la mirada y lamiendo de nuevo su helado de frambuesa.

Porque el sabor a frambuesa podía ser tan masculino como cualquier otro.

—Sabes bien que no —comenzó a reírse—. En fin, tú y yo, sentados en este banco, tomando un helado y dándonos la mano. ¡Parecemos una parejita!

Inmediatamente, Lovino se apartó unos centímetros de Antonio y retiró su mano. No iba a permitir que el idiota se imaginase cosas que no sucederían _nunca_.

—¡No nos estábamos dando la mano! —replicó indignado— ¡Tú pusiste tu cacho mano sobre la mía, nada más!

Antonio no contestó, sino que se dedicó a observar a las parejas que paseaban ante ellos. Lovino hizo lo propio poco después, contemplando a todos aquellos enamorados con envidia. Esos tortolitos podían pasear despreocupadamente y decirse todo el rato lo mucho que se querían; sin embargo, él no podía hacer lo mismo con Antonio. Realmente eran dos hombres solteros y adultos, así que no habría ningún impedimento…

Miró a Antonio de soslayo.

Era una sensación similar a la de preparar una pizza. Se preparaba en el horno y, cuando finalmente la sacaba, tenía que estar esperando a que enfriase. Pero qué horrible era aquella espera. La pizza, de aspecto tan delicioso y olor embriagador, tenía que enfriar un poco o, de lo contrario, Lovino podría acabarse quemando.

Antonio era la más tentadora de las pizzas.

Joder, Lovino ya sabía lo que debía de sentir Umberto Tozzi cuando cantaba todas esas canciones tan cursis. O incluso lo que intentaba expresar Laura Pausini con aquella música que tanto adoraba Ludwig.

Porque Ludwig tenía todos los discos de Laura Pausini, pero nunca lo reconocería en público.

—¿En qué piensas? Estás poniendo una cara muy graciosa.

—En pizza —mordió el barquillo— y en Umberto Tozzi.

—Yo siempre he pensado que a ti te va más Marco Masini —Antonio sonrió.

—Y a ti te va más el cantar del grillo —bufó.

—¿Qué grupo es ese? —limpió la mejilla manchada de Lovino— No lo conozco.

—No es ningún grupo, idiota —reprimió una risita—. Te hablo de los ruidos que hacen los grillos. Eres tan tonto que hasta te comprarías un CD con un grillo haciendo _cricrí_ durante dos horas.

—¡Lovino, no soy _tan_ tonto! —lo miró indignado— Me lo descargaría de Internet.

Lovino sonrió de lado, evitando pensar en las tonterías que le soltaba Antonio de vez en cuando.

Adoraba aquellos momentos de tranquilidad que compartía en ocasiones con Antonio. Estaba tan contento que ni se enfadó cuando volvió a notar una mano acariciando la suya, sino que recibió las caricias con gusto.

—Antonio, ¿quieres? —preguntó, ofreciéndole el helado.

—¿Me lo dejas probar? —sus ojos ya le hacían chiribitas, ilusionados por tanta amabilidad.

—Claro.

Cuando abrió la boca y se acercó lentamente a degustar el helado de frambuesa, Lovino apartó el cucurucho rápidamente y se comenzó a reír con maldad. Antonio frunció el ceño en un comienzo, pero luego se unió a la carcajada.

—Te gusta vacilarme, ¿eh?

—Y tanto. Es que picas como el besugo que eres.

—O quizás el pescador es un poco cruel, Lovi —Antonio continuó con su helado.

¿Cruel? ¿_Él_? Lo verdaderamente extraño era que Antonio todavía no se hubiese acostumbrado a que la gente se riese constantemente de su estupidez.

—No te creas —le volvió a ofrecer el cucurucho—. Venga, ahora en serio. Te lo dejo probar.

—No, me volverás a hacer lo mismo —comentó fingiendo estar ofendido—. No pico de nuevo.

—¡Antonio, te estoy diciendo que lo pruebes!

—¡No!

—¡No seas crío y prueba el puto helado de frambuesa!

—Me vas a hacer quedar como un tonto de nuevo.

—¡Más tonto no te vas a quedar, así que por mis cojones vas a probar el helado y admitir que _no_ es de mariquitas! —espetó completamente rojo, mezcla entre vergüenza y, sobre todo, ira.

Con un suspiro, Antonio cedió y probó el helado de frambuesa sólo para satisfacer a Lovino. Sonrió al instante, maravillado por un sabor tan agradable.

—¡Está rico!

—Y no es de mariquitas.

—Ya me quedó claro —le sonrió—. Por cierto, ¿qué tal si comemos juntos?

—Si invitas tú…

—¡Dalo por hecho!

Nada más terminar sendos helados, partieron hacia algún restaurante que no fuera de comida rápida. Tras el tremendo hincapié que hizo Antonio en ir adonde trabajaba Feliciano de cocinero, Lovino cedió. En el fondo le apetecía que Feliciano no lo viera solo.

Lo peor de todo fue el trayecto hasta el restaurante, porque Antonio no paraba de intentar cogerle la mano, pasarle un brazo por la cintura o cursilerías de aquella índole. Lovino se limitaba a agredirle tanto verbal como físicamente, pero el español no desistía.

Al final, llegaron con sus dedos índice enganchados. Algo simple y adorable para Antonio, pero bochornoso e incluso humillante para Lovino.

Entraron y, afortunadamente para ellos, había un par de mesas libres al fondo. Era un restaurante con cierto prestigio en la ciudad, así que era normal que ya estuviera tan lleno de gente a pesar de ser relativamente temprano. Cogieron asiento y esperaron a que el camarero los atendiera. Al contrario que el del _Kemedesmeleno_, el camarero de aquel restaurante cumplía con diligencia y eficacia su trabajo.

—Me encanta el ambiente de este sitio —comentó Antonio, bastante alegre a juzgar por su sonrisa de niño pequeño.

Antes de que poder obtener una respuesta, se escuchó una voz bastante molesta llamándolos. Era uno de los cocineros agitando las manos frenéticamente a modo de saludo. Lovino se taparía la cara con la carta de vinos si no fuera porque el camarero ya se la había llevado.

—¡Hermano! —canturreó— ¡Antonio! —se acercó a ellos— ¿Y vosotros aquí?

—Vinimos a comer. Vuelve a la cocina.

—Ve, no hay prisa, ¡mis compañeros están dándolo todo! —exclamó con una sonrisa.

—¡Pues no les dejes con todo el trabajo, capullo! ¡Ponte a currar que para algo te pagan! —protestó, casi gritando.

Feliciano se asustó y retrocedió un par de pasos instintivamente.

—Vamos, Lovi, ¿no te alegras de ver a tu hermano? ¡No pongas esa cara de tojo! —rió.

—Se enfada porque debo de haber interrumpido algo, ¿me equivoco? —preguntó con cierto nerviosismo.

—Sí, te equivocas y _mucho_ —se apresuró a contestar Lovino, ligeramente sonrojado.

—En el fondo se lo estaba pasando bien conmigo —miró a Lovino con ternura—, ¿a que sí?

—Ya quisieras —apartó la mirada.

—¡Me alegro tantísimo de que te lo pases bien! —volvió a sonreír de oreja a oreja— De pequeño eras gordito y asmático, y eso te condicionó mucho.

—¡¿Qué coño tiene que ver una cosa con la otra? —le arrojó una hogaza de pan— ¡Y el asmático era nuestro primo, no yo! —cruzó los brazos, refunfuñando— Y de «gordito» nada, sólo gozaba de buena salud.

—¡No, no! ¡Si eras muy repolludo, que yo me acuerdo! Hasta recuerdo que la abuela siempre te llamaba Grasita.

—Grasita —Antonio intento reprimir una carcajada para no herir los sentimientos de Lovino.

—¡Ponte a trabajar, culomandril! —recogió el pan del suelo para volvérselo a lanzar.

Feliciano obedeció, más que nada para dejar que Lovino disfrutara de su tiempo con Antonio. Se despidió de ambos y retornó a la cocina.

Lovino suspiró, agotado de tanto batallar con deficientes.

—Fijo que de niño eras adorable —Antonio volvió a acariciarle las manos. Ese hombre debía de tener una extraña fijación con ellas—. Ahora lo eres, desde luego.

—Te vas a comer el tenedor —amenazó lentamente.

—¿Sabes qué no me gusta comer? Pescado —cerró los ojos, pensativo—. Desde que tengo a Espamano, comer pez me da cosa.

—Por el amor de Dios, ¡ponle otro nombre! ¡Llámale Pancracio!

—¡Ni hablar! A Espamano le gusta su nombre. Además, me recuerda a ti —sonrió con aire soñador—. A tus manos, en concreto.

—Tengo escamas, no te jode.

—Hablando de manos, deberíamos lavarlas antes de comer, ¿no? —se levantó.

Lovino, para que Antonio no pensase que era un puerco que comía con las manos sucias, fue también al cuarto de baño para lavarse las manos.

Craso error.

—Lovi, estos baños están vacíos —susurró—. Qué morbo.

—¿Morbo? —alzó una ceja, temiéndose lo peor.

Presentía que Antonio se le lanzaría de un momento a otro. Las señales más claras era la mirada lasciva que le estaba dirigiendo, pero Lovino no iba a caer ante las redes de aquel hombre. ¡Claro que no! ¿Qué tipo de amigo de mierda sería si ya estuviera magreándose con Antonio nada más haberlo dejado Emma? Las cosas tenían que ir despacio.

—Recuerdo que hace mucho, mucho tiempo, Francis me quería arrastrar consigo a un cuarto de baño para meterme mano —se empezó a reír, como si la atrocidad que estuviera contando fuera graciosa.

—Y tú lo rechazaste, ¿no? —preguntó angustiado.

—¡Claro! ¿Yo con Francis o Gilbert? ¡Quita, quita! —puso una mueca inundada de asco— Además, por mucho morbo que dé montárselo en un sitio así, debe de ser muy incómodo. Llámame romántico, cursi o lo que tú quieras, pero yo creo que una cama es lo mejor. Aunque el sofá también tiene su encanto.

¿Por qué tenía que tener ese tipo de conversaciones con Antonio? ¡¿Por qué? ¿Acaso no se daba cuenta de lo _desagradable_ que era?

—Además, una cosa es que no haya gente y otra muy distinta es que _haya habido_ gente. ¡Imagínate que alguien estuvo cagando! —se secó las manos— A mí no me prestaría estar intimando con olor a mierda en el ambiente.

—¡Antonio, cállate ya! —movió las manos para mojarlo con gotitas— ¡Estás hablando de todo lo que no hay que hablar justo antes de comer! ¡Sólo falta que hables de tus aventuras en la alcantarilla para que vomite!

—Lovi, el sexo no es un tema tabú y…

—¡No hablas de sexo, sino de sexo _y_ mierda! —se secó las manos en la camiseta de Antonio— Hala, vámonos ya, que me da asco estar aquí.

—¡Pero no te seques en mí, puerco! —protestó Antonio con una sonrisa evidentemente fingida.

Regresaron a la mesa, de donde _nunca_ tuvieron que irse.

* * *

><p>Después de pagar la cuenta, Lovino y Antonio decidieron ir a echarse la siesta al parque. Fue una idea sublime y, por una vez, disfrutaron de su cabezadita sin ningún incidente. Lo único malo fue cuando despertaron y Lovino notó que Antonio estaba abrazado a él como una lapa.<p>

Y unas viejas los miraban alarmadas, comentando lo antinaturales que eran. Luego se santiguaron.

—Ni que fuéramos el puto anticristo.

—¡Hablando del anticristo, tengo entradas para el preestreno de la peli de Tomás!

—No sé qué conexión tienen el anticristo y Tomás, pero yo también tengo entradas —respondió orgulloso—. Me las dio el viejo. Aunque no te ilusiones, que aún falta un huevo para el preestreno.

—¡¿Pero él cómo consigue todo eso? —preguntó casi cabreado— ¡Ni que fuera el director de la peli! —suspiró— Aun así, podríamos aprovechar e ir a ver una película, ¿no te parece? Me gustaría tanto ir al cine contigo.

—Si invitas tú…

Antonio jamás le negaría nada a su Lovi, aunque eso conllevase su propia ruina.

Contemplaban asqueados las pocas películas que proyectaban en aquel cine. O eran comedias románticas sin gracia o películas de trama pobre y mucho efecto en 3D.

—¡Veamos Drácula en 3D!

—¿Ese muerto de hambre hace de Drácula? —señaló al protagonista— Joder, Béla Lugosi debe de estar revolviéndose en su tumba.

—¡Eh, a ese lo conozco yo! ¡Estudió arte dramático con Elizaveta!

—¿Béla Lugosi?

—¡No, hombre! —estalló en una carcajada ensordecedora— ¡El protagonista!

Por aquel detalle, optaron por ver Drácula en 3D. Compraron palomitas, bebida y gominolas, ya que Lovino se imaginó que sería una película infumable y al menos quería estar preparado para combatir el aburrimiento.

— ¡_No, parece que el coche se ha quedado sin sangre!_ —exclamó Drácula, aterrado— _¡Vampire Boy! ¡Leucocito kid! ¡Unamos fuerzas!_

Drácula extendió los brazos y Leucocito Kid y Vampire Boy saltaron y, por arte de magia, se fusionaron con Drácula, formando al invencible Drácula Z, quien no necesitaba coches para transportarse por la ciudad.

—Menuda mierda de película —Lovino cogió un puñado de palomitas.

La trama avanzó y Leucocito kid se enamoró de la bella Eritrocita Misterio, a pesar de que ella pertenecía a la brigada antivicio y no contaba con el beneplácito de Drácula. Leucocito kid, desolado, murió de amor. Literalmente.

—_¡Leucocito kid, no me dejes así!_

—_Hazme un último favor…_

—_Pídeme lo que sea._

—_Llámame Leuco…_ —expiró.

—_¡Leucooo!_ —chilló dramáticamente.

Pero Leucocito kid jamás pudo llegar a oír aquel nombre en labios de su amada.

—Uff, pero qué mala es esta peli, ¿verdad, Lovi?

—Joder, Leuco, ¡moriste sin decirle a Eri lo que sentías por ella! ¡Mierda!

—Lovino, ¿estás llorando? —le temblaron los labios. No debía reírse.

—¡Claro que no! —se secó las lágrimas— ¡Se me metió una palomita en el ojo!

Vampire Boy descubrió el cadáver de su compañero y llegó a la conclusión de que Eritrocita Misterio fue la asesina. Drácula, víctima de un desengaño —él en el fondo estaba enamorado de Eritrocita— se cortó las alas con una navaja y se tiró por un barranco.

Y murió.

Antonio, en vez de llorar la muerte del protagonista, empezó a reírse a carcajada limpia.

—_Tú me enseñaste a volar, Drácula_ —susurró Vampire Boy con una copa de vino en mano —, _pero nunca aprendiste a aterrizar._

—¡Qué comentario tan macabro! —Antonio se tapó la boca para no soltar un «jojojo» que haría que se ganase un bofetón por parte de Lovino.

Giró la cabeza para comprobar la reacción de Lovino. Las gafas le impedían verle los ojos, pero casi podría asegurar que le brillaban con intensidad y no los despegaba de la pantalla. Le encantaba cuando dejaba de estar tenso y disfrutaba tal y como lo haría cualquier otra persona.

Cuando la película se dio por acabada, los dos salieron de la sala con lágrimas en los ojos. Lágrimas provocadas por tristeza, en el caso de Lovino, y lágrimas provocadas por la risa, en el de Antonio.

Antonio no dijo nada al respecto, sino que apoyó su cabeza en el hombro de Lovino mientras este le daba los últimos sorbos a su refresco de cola. Si ya era malo de por sí que el idiota le hubiese visto llorar, lo peor de todo fue que la película de Drácula en 3D le hizo reflexionar. Mucho. Eritrocita jamás llegó a saber que Leucocito kid bebía los vientos por ella.

Podría pasar que Lovino esperase a que llegase el momento oportuno para decirle a Antonio lo que sentía por él, _pero_ quizás él, en todo ese tiempo, se hubiera enamorado de otra persona. Entonces Lovino moriría por no haberle dicho jamás al idiota que lo quería con locura.

Maldita persona con complejo de pizza. Ya le daba igual si podía quemarse, Lovino quería comer.

—Oye, Antonio —tiró el refresco a la basura—, hay algo que llevo un tiempo queriendo decirte.

—¿Qué es? —apartó la cabeza del hombro y se estiró como si acabara de despertarse.

Lovino pensó en cómo podía decírselo. Conociendo a Antonio, seguramente él preferiría que se declarase en una cena hogareña con velitas y flores de por medio.

No es que Lovino se preocupase por lo que Antonio pensara de él, sino que luego no quería tener al idiota quejándose durante meses por su falta de romanticismo.

¿A quién pretendía engañar? ¡Claro que le importaba lo que Antonio pensara de él!

—He aprendido una receta nueva —habló despacio para ir improvisando alguna excusa— y quiero que la pruebes. El viejo se quejaría por mancharle la cocina, así que me pillo la tuya, ¿vale?

Ya veía el semblante desmesuradamente alegre de Antonio. Buena reacción.

—¿Cocinarías para mí?

—No cocinaría para ti, sino que te utilizaría como conejillo de indias —cruzó los brazos—, pero teniendo en cuenta que soy un gran cocinero, no tendrías por qué preocuparte.

—¡No sabes lo feliz que me haces! —le mostró una sonrisa que demostraba genuina alegría.

Lovino se sonrojó un poquitín de nada por esa sonrisa. No estaba acostumbrado a que nadie recibiese con tanta felicidad algo hecho por él. Sorprendentemente, el visaje de Antonio se fue tornando más y más deprimido en cuestión de segundos.

—¿Tiene que ser necesariamente en mi casa…?

—¡Pues claro!

Y una mierda iba a confesarle sus sentimientos a Antonio en casa del viejo con Emma delante. Sería demasiado cruel para ella. Además, en el hipotético caso de que Antonio le correspondiese, se comenzarían a besar y Govert aparecería de la nada con una caja enorme de condones para proteger a su hijito Lovi de todas las enfermedades venéreas que le pudiera traspasar Antonio.

Entonces se jodería el ambiente bonito.

—¡P-Pero Lovino, en mi casa no…! Es que… —se puso nervioso— Hay algo en mi casa que no quiero que veas.

—¿Una tía en pelotas?

—¡No! Pero es algo que no debes ver _aún_ —se revolvió los cabellos—. Pero bueno, puedes prepararme ese plato otro día, ¿no? ¡El domingo me vendría bien!

—¿Qué ocultas? —preguntó con desconfianza.

—¡N-Nada! —miró el reloj— ¡Vaya! ¡Qué tarde es!

—Son las seis.

—Pues eso, muy tarde. Tengo que hablar con Emma por lo del piso. Además, tengo olvidados a Francis y a Gil —soltó otra risita nerviosa—. Estoy ocupadísimo, ya ves.

—Sí, ocupadísimo —apartó la mirada, molesto.

¡Lo último que se esperaba era que Antonio le mintiese!

—Venga, si quieres te acompaño hasta tu casa.

—Y una mierda. Estás _ocupadísimo_.

—Vamos, Lovi, ¡no te pongas así!

Se abalanzó sobre Lovino para abrazarle como compensación, pero recibió un empujón italiano bastante violento.

—¡Vete a la mierda, Antonio!

_Las calles se le hacían pequeñas y no, no había ganado demasiado peso, ¡sino fama!_

—¡Ey, Toño! —se oyó una voz llamándole de fondo.

—Hala, ahí tienes a tu Gil del alma. Abrázale, bésale y hazle todas esas cosas que le haces tú a tus amigos —Lovino se dio la vuelta, echando humo.

_Sentía todas las miradas clavadas en él, a pesar de llevar un par de gafas de sol que ocultasen sus peculiares ojos rojizos._

—¡Toño, no me ignores! —se iba acercando.

—¡Lovino, espera! ¡No te enfades ni te pienses cosas raras!

_La vida de un famoso no era sencilla, pero él mismo se la había buscado._

—¡Lovino! —intentó acercarse a él, pero su italiano ya estaba corriendo.

—¡Toño! ¿Estás sordo? —Gilbert le dio una colleja a su amigo.

_No obstante, tenía bien claro que pasara lo que pasara, sería fiel a sus principios, entre los que destacaba ayudar a los amigos._

—Mira, en cuanto a lo de la fiesta…

—¡Lovino se ha ido y está enfadado! ¡Mierda! —dio un pisotón en el suelo— ¿Y ahora qué hago? ¡Sé que si le sigo, me pegará! Y si no le sigo, se enfadará aún más.

—Tío, deja que se enfade. Luego volverá a tus brazos y haréis mariconadas varias, ¡ahora hazme caso _a mí_! —sonrió maravillado— ¡Tengo algo increíble que contarte!

—A ver, dime…

—¡Ya conseguí mi disfraz! —apretó los puños, emocionado— ¡Y como ya terminé mi trabajo con el diseño de aquella dichosa web, puedo ayudarte con tu fiesta! ¿Eh? ¿Qué me dices? Lo sé, soy genial, pero puedes halagarme si quieres.

—Gil, ¿por qué siempre tengo que fastidiarlo todo? —suspiró— Primero Emma, ahora Lovi… Si es que soy un desastre…

—Venga, venga, tampoco te pongas así —arrugó un poco el ceño—. Mira si soy bueno que iré a tu casa y beberé vino a sabiendas de que yo soy más de cerveza. ¡Para que luego digas que soy egoísta!

—Gracias, Gil —le sonrió con un poco de pena, a lo que su amigo contestó con una risotada de las suyas.

_Sobre todo cuando se trataba de su mejor amigo, Toño._

* * *

><p><strong>Notas:<strong>

;_;

Drácula. Leucocito kid. RIP.

(¡lo dejé bien claro en las advertencias! Jurjur~)

Meh. No sólo me he demorado, sino que he subido un capítulo súper chorras que no aporta nada xD Me siento estafada por mí misma. Veréis, hice este capítulo tres veces, pero ninguno de los resultados me convencía. Al final elegí este porque era el que más "encajaba" dentro de la historia, pero… meh. Encima metí un trozo con Emma borracha, Gilbert soportándola y tetas húngaras (¿?), pero me dije "esto no aporta nada. Lo borraré porque no es más que paja" y al final voy y meto lo de Drácula 3D, que es lo más pajoso que he metido en este fic hasta el momento xDDD

¡Pero al menos sale Rumanía! ¡Y los niños esos súper OOC que supuestamente son Noru y Dinamarca! :D Y también aparece el párrafo de Gilbert (dividido, pero aparece)

Por eso, me disculpo por este capítulo tan mierdoso, por el Drácula 3D (porque es muy gratuito) y por algo más que no recuerdo.

Contador de palabrotas: ¡45!

En cuanto a los reviews… ¡Ya hay más de 300! Anfanfanf. Qué feliz me hacéis, en serio :'D Se os quiere, de veras~ Eso sí, tardaré ocho siglos en contestar porque estoy bastante vaga últimamente xD

Fuu: No sabes lo emocionada que me sentí al leer el párrafo de Gilbert en un review xDD ¡Me alegro de que te lo hayas pasado bien leyendo! ;U; Emma es una buena chica y ha hecho lo correcto. Se ha sacrificado por las espamanas del mundo (?) ¡Si es que Gil es un amor de hombre~! Muchas gracias a ti por un review tan encantador~ ¡Besotes para ti también! ;)

Mayra: ¿Fue tu cumple? ¿En serio? ¡Pues felicidades atrasadas! :D Fijo que vuestro restaurante es mil veces mejor que el _Kemedesmeleno_ ;) ¡Y otro beso para ti~!

Katou: ¿Llorar? Ay, Dios xD Yo creo que eres sensible, ¡pero eso es bueno! Yo soy una insensible y me río con todo lo triste/conmovedor/trágico ._.

Nayo: Es que Emma es la que llevaba los pantalones en la relación, así que tenía que romper ella (?) ¿Me dejas un review a pesar de que te duele la cabeza? Aiinsh ;u; ¡Qué cosita tan mona~! Sí que te amo con locura, preciosidad~

Ale89: Es que Emma tendría que haber roto con Antonio antes, pero es difícil dar el paso. La escena del supermercado xDD Sí, a Lily le gusta Gov, pero no profundizaré demasiado en su relación :3

Andiee: ¡Claro que no estoy feliz! ¡Y-Yo no quise que nadie llorase! D: Quería que la ruptura dejara un toque agridulce (dulce porque ahora Antonio es libre cual mariposa xD). Gracias a ti por comentar~

CherrySpirit: ¿14 de corrido? Pff, ¡qué increíble! *o*Pues aprecio muchísimo que te hayas animado a dejarme un review, en serio *U* Y yo creo que Gov es asexual, eso explicaría muchas cosas (?) ¿De los mejores Espamano en español? Nggh, creo que exageras, pero gracias ;u; Gracias a ti por comentar~

Neyu: Un poco de GovertxLily habrá, pero sólo un poco~ La verdad es que hay algunas parejas en este fic que no me gustan o que me dan igual, pero las metí de todas formas xD ¿De las mejores historias? Exageras, pero gracias ;u; ¿Y tu perrita se llamaba Pipas? xD Qué linda~

Naggi: Ostras, no me digas eso que me siento mala persona xDD ¿Tanto lloraste? º.0 Criaturita~ Pondré algo de GovLily, pero muy poquito :3 Y sí, tendré que escribir SpaBel un día de estos (¡son tan dulces!). Besos para ti~

Iggi: Es doloroso para ambos, pero necesario (?) Al menos quedarán como buenos amigos~

Haruna: Lo hago para fastidiar al prójimo, jurjur. ¡JUASJUAS! ¡Chúpate esa! Desde el comienzo de este fic tuve que tragarme cómo la gente deseaba que Emma se quedase sola y desamparada (?) y en ese capítulo me dije "ahora que van a chinchar y sentir pena". JUASJUAS. Yo soy Antonio y mato a Emma por ser una destrozasiestas. ¡La siesta es sagrada, sobre todo si estás sobando a un italiano sexy! Maldita sea, sí que me conoces bien xD NJGKWEBHE. ¡TE ODIO! Ahora me lo imagino con el consolador en el culo y diciendo "¡cómo vibra! :D" mientras que Emma lo mira con pena. Argh. No me esperaba que lo del supermercado tuviera tanto éxito xD Goya y Dalí no son nadie comparados con Lovi ù3u Descansa en paz, dulce Pipas.

Maya: ¿Perfecta? Pff, dista mucho de la perfección, ¡pero gracias! :'D

Ayu: Las quejas, siempre que estén plasmadas con educación (como en este caso), son buenas, porque así puedo saber en qué flojeo más ^^ Bueno, mi intención siempre fue que el fic fuera lento y largo, es más, lo advertí desde el principio xD Sobre Antonio siendo idiota, yo creo que una persona que se cree todo cuando le dicen que ha enfadado al dios de las mentiras y que tiene que desnudarse para salvar al mundo es MUY idiota (esto es canon, del April Fool's de 2008). Me gusta muchísimo torturar a las fans del Espamano, pero muchísimo xD Mola observar sus comentarios a lo "more spamano plz!1!" mientras bebo una copa de vino tinto (?) y acaricio a mi gato blanco, Ronroneos (?)

En fin, preciosidades, me estoy cayendo del sueño y tengo que echarme la siesta~ ¡Nos vemos en el próximo capítulo~!


	17. Torito guapo

**Aclaraciones:** Alice Margatroid es un personaje de Touhou que se parece físicamente a nuestra Bélgica. El Impávido es un juego originado en Francia y que no voy a explicar xD Torito guapo es una canción muy popular en España cantada por El Fary.

* * *

><p><strong><em>Capítulo 17: Torito guapo<em>**

* * *

><p>Cuando hay una fruta en malas condiciones en el frutero, rápidamente las demás harán lo propio y los resultados serán nefastos para una persona que ansíe comer. Lovino Vargas pudo comprobar que con las personas ocurría exactamente lo mismo: Antonio se volvió aún más raro y estúpido que de costumbre y, como consecuencia, se extendió una ola de rareza y estupidez por toda la ciudad. Lo peor de todo es que dicha ola también llegó a su casa y contagió tanto a Emma como a Govert.<p>

—¡No me voy a poner ese traje para satisfacer tus gustos raros!

—Te lo pondrás. Se lo prometí a Honda.

—¡Pero yo quiero ir de Sailor Moon! —sonrió con timidez— De pequeña siempre quise llevar un vestido de esos…

—No voy a consentir que vayas enseñándolo todo.

Como siempre, estaban los tres en el sofá disfrutando de un agradable maratón publicitario. Lovino estaba en medio de los hermanos y, para empeorar las cosas, no podía prestar atención a los anuncios de papel higiénico de colores que aparecían en la caja tonta. Era frustrante.

—¡Deja que la niña se ponga su dichoso traje de Sailor Moon, viejo! ¡Si no quiere vestirse de Alicia Margarina, es cosa suya!

—Se llama Alice Margatroid —Govert frunció el ceño— y nadie te dio vela en este entierro.

—Por cierto, Lovino —Emma apoyó su cabeza en el hombro de su compañero de piso—, ¿qué tal con Toni?

—No sé, está _ocupadísimo_ —cruzó los brazos—. Lleva varios días esquivándome y puede irse un poco a la mierda.

—Quedasteis ayer —matizó Govert.

—¡Durante una hora de nada! B-Bueno, a mí se me hizo eterna, que conste —arrugó el entrecejo—, pero eso no quita que me esté ignorando.

—¡No es eso! No te evita, Lovino, sino que está ocupado de veras.

—¿Ocupado con qué? ¿Con la mudanza que no va a hacer? ¡Que le den por culo!

Emma miró con preocupación a su hermano para que tranquilizase a Lovino, pero él decidió no decir nada al respecto. Sería impensable que él, precisamente, fuera quien defendiera a Antonio. Sin embargo, su hermana, lejos de desistir, le continuó lanzando miradas cargadas de intensidad.

Al final Govert tuvo que ceder.

—A Antonio le gusta que le den por culo —añadió como defensa.

—¿Qué? —preguntó Lovino, asustado.

—Menuda ayuda… —murmuró Emma, desilusionada— En fin, ¿ya le has dicho lo que sientes?

—¡¿Qué mierda le voy a decir? —cómo no, se puso tan rojo como la manzana del frutero— ¡Sabiendo como es, me responderá con un «¿eh? ¿En serio?» —imitó la voz de Antonio— y me humillará!

—Lovino, sabes que me voy a enfadar como no hagas nada, ¿sabes?

—Pues enfádate —bufó—. Más enfadado estoy yo con él.

Govert les dedicó a ambos una mirada llena de asco. ¿Enfadados? Él era el único que tenía derecho a estar enfadado. Tenía a un inquilino más en casa, a una adolescente pegada a él como un moco a una mesa, menos papel higiénico, charlas sempiternas sobre el dichoso Antonio y a Lovino como una gata en celo.

—¿Y tú, hermanito? ¿Ya has quedado con Lily?

—No voy a quedar con _nadie_.

—¿Qué? ¡Si sabes que le hará mucha ilusión!

—No soy un hada madrina.

La imaginación de Lovino le pasó una mala pasada al figurarse a Govert vestido con un traje de hada madrina y concediendo deseos a los más desfavorecidos. Un hada con cabeza de tulipán y piernas peludas de jugador de fútbol no era una imagen para nada agradable. Se estremeció ante tal visión, con la mayor mueca de repulsión que pudo llegar a esbozar.

—Allá tú, pero morirás viejo y solo, ¡igual que el tío Ambroos!

—Ese viajaba y estaba siempre con mujeres distintas. Yo no soy así.

—Joder con vuestro tío Ambrosio —Lovino rió pensando en lo maravilloso que debía de ser la vida de aquel hombre.

—¡Pero hermanito, no puedes seguir así! ¡Sólo te quedan dos años para llegar a los treinta! ¿Querrás ser un treintañero soltero que trabaja en una hamburguesería?

—Sí.

Los hermanos van Heemskerck continuaron discutiendo durante media hora más. Lovino se preguntó seriamente qué tipo de mujer conquistaría el corazón del viejo Govert. Al final, no pudo evitar preocuparse por su propia situación. ¿Cómo sería él con treinta años? ¿Estaría con Antonio? Lo mejor sería que la estupidez se esfumara y que se enamorase de alguna mujer inteligente y hermosa. Porque sería _muy _extraño imaginarse a Antonio y a Lovino viviendo juntos y casados. ¡Qué horror! Igual que Feliciano y su _marido_ Ludwig. ¿Qué podría ser más desagradable que despertar en la misma cama que Antonio? Con esas manos inmundas acariciándole el cabello. Y cocinando para él. Y… haciendo otro tipo de cosas. Qué asco.

—Voy al baño —dijo Lovino, levantándose rápidamente.

—No malgastes el papel higiénico.

—¡Y lávate las manos!

Tener a dos hermanos con complejo de padres sobreprotectores era aterrador, pero peor era que sus padres biológicos lo ignoraran por completo. ¿Hacía cuánto tiempo que no hablaba con sus progenitores legítimos? Seguramente cuando ellos lo habían echado de casa. Desde luego, prefería a su nueva _familia adoptiva_, por muy locos que parecieran en ocasiones.

* * *

><p>Las paredes se le hacían pequeñas y no, no había ganado demasiado peso, ¡sino fama! Sentía todas las miradas clavadas en él, a pesar de llevar un par de gafas de sol que ocultasen sus peculiares ojos rojizos. La vida de un famoso no era sencilla, pero él mismo se la había buscado. No obstante, tenía bien claro que pasara lo que pasara, sería fiel a sus principios, entre los que destacaba sentarse en el sofá.<p>

Sobre todo si el sofá era cómodo.

—Desde luego, ayudar es asombroso —se rascó su barriguita cervecera.

—¡Pero si tú no estás haciendo nada! —protestó Francis— ¿Y a qué vienen esas gafas de sol?

—Es para que no me vean las vecinas de Antonio —expandió su sonrisa—. Ya sabes, la fama es lo que tiene.

—¡Ay! ¿Dónde está la piñata?

—¡Toño, las piñatas son para las fiestas de niños de seis años! —se levantó de golpe, como si tuviera la gran revelación— ¡Ya sé! ¡Puedes meterte en una piñata gigante! Entonces cuando Lovino la rompa, caerás tú en sus brazos.

—Y luego haréis el amor en la cama con pétalos de rosa que os preparó el tito Francis —añadió con una sonrisilla soñadora.

—Gil, si me metiera en una piñata gigante, me asfixiaría y moriría. Luego Lovino le daría una hostia a la piñata y yo caería fiambre en sus brazos —explicó con seriedad—. Y no quiero que Lovi le haga el amor a mi cadáver.

Gilbert se sintió avergonzado por ver que quien que estaba aportando el sentido común era el más tonto de los tres. Francis, en cambio, ideó distintas formas en las que Lovino y Antonio pudieran acabar juntos en la cama. Y de paso, que hubiera una cámara grabándolo todo.

—¡Deberíamos jugar al impávido! —exclamó Francis, maravillado— Obviamente, Toni, tú escogerías a Lovi y luego podríais continuar con vuestra faena en la cama con pétalos.

—¿Qué impávido ni qué mierda? —Gilbert se volvió a sentar— ¡Toño saldrá de la tarta con un tanga de leopardo! Mi concu se pondrá cachondo y se aparearán en la cocina.

—¡No! ¡Striptease!

—¡No, pelea de globos de agua! Tendrán las ropas mojadas y entonces ¡zasca, zasca!

—Gilbo, ¡nadie hace peleas de globos de agua en un apartamento! Además, luego la cama se pondría hecha un desastre y…

— ¡Ni impávido, ni tarta, ni striptease, ni pelea de globos de agua ni cama! —Antonio se cruzó de brazos, visiblemente molesto— ¡Es una fiesta para que Lovi sepa lo que es estar rodeado de seres queridos, no para que me lo acabe tirando!

Francis y Gilbert permanecieron en silencio, intentando _parecer_ arrepentidos. Obviamente, no lo estaban. No descansarían hasta que su buen amigo español estuviera satisfecho sexualmente y volviera a invitarles a cenar tal y como hacía antaño.

Porque realmente lo único que querían era beber y comer sin tener que pagar. Antonio sólo ejercía de paganini cuando estaba extremadamente feliz.

—No te enfades, Toni, si hacemos esto es porque te queremos —dijo Francis con ojos de cachorrito.

—Y este asombroso servidor está pobre y necesita que le inviten a echar unos tragos.

—Bueno, vale, perdón… No quise enfadarme con vosotros —suspiró—. Me cuesta reconocerlo, pero sigo mal por lo de Emma. Que fueron tres años, ¿eh?

—Sí, estás fatal pero preparas una fiesta para tu amorcito —Gilbert eructó—. No hay quien te comprenda. Pero ya sabes, estás con la menstruación psicológica y aquí estoy yo para apoyarte.

—Es cierto, tenemos que ser más sensibles y actuar con más cabeza. Es comprensible que estés disgustado, de veras. Ahora, sin más dilación, abracémonos para sellar nuestro perdón mutuo —recitó Francis de carrerilla, como si se lo hubiera memorizado.

Con un semblante serio, Francis se dispuso a abrazar a Antonio, quien continuaba inusitadamente triste. Aprovechó para tocarle el trasero y soltar una risita infantil.

—Toni —metió discretamente una mano por debajo de su camiseta—, te acuestes con Lovino o no, recuerda que tienes una oportunidad de oro para decirle lo que sientes.

—En otras palabras, no jodas el momento —advirtió Gilbert tras rascarse la espalda con el mando a distancia.

—¿Pero qué queréis que le diga? —se apartó de Francis para sentarse en el sofá— No quiero que me rechace el día de la fiesta. Se lo diré otro día para que no se amargue.

—No te va a rechazar, que lo sé yo —le revolvió los cabellos—. Te lo afirmo como que me llamo Gilbert.

—¿Vosotros qué sabéis, si apenas le conocéis?

—Toño, tengo mis fuentes —sonrió con picardía.

Lo que Antonio no sabía era que Gilbert era un hombre con don de gentes. Había compartido una noche de confidencias y alcohol con Emma y le sonsacó absolutamente todo. Si eso no fuera suficiente, Feliciano, el marido de su hermano pequeño, también realizó comentarios al respecto y le aseguró que Lovino estaba loquito por Antonio.

¿Blanco y en botella? Leche.

* * *

><p>La plaga de estupidez se seguía haciendo progresivamente con los cerebros de los hermanos van Heemskerck. Se estaban volviendo más tontos a medida que transcurrían los días y Lovino no podía hacer nada para que recuperaran su lucidez. Era demasiado tarde.<p>

Resultaba que Govert había ido a la casa donde hacía poco que residía felizmente Emma con Antonio para recuperar las pertenencias de su hermana. Era la primera vez que veía el rostro de su ex cuñado después de la ruptura y, francamente, había odiado aquella sensación. Emma estaba en su nuevo hogar con Lovino y charlando por teléfono con su hermano.

—¡No seas malo con Toni! —protestó— ¡Coge mis cosas y vuelve!

—_Todo es culpa suya_ —contestó con asco—._ ¡Y vosotros dos, ya os dije que no me tocarais!_

—¿Vosotros? —Lovino alzó una ceja.

—Ah, Gil y el otro deben de estar con Toni, ¿no? —comentó Emma con un toque nervioso.

—_Claro_ —hubo una pausa en la que se oyeron ruidos de fondo— _¡Tú! La sartén no es un juguete. Para ya._

—Ya veo que estás ocupado —Emma rió—. Venga, ¡nos vemos! Un besito.

La muchacha colgó abruptamente, murmurando algo que Lovino no consiguió entender del todo. Ella estaba más concentrada en clavar la mirada en el reloj que en ver la televisión.

Los minutos se sucedían y lo único que pudo averiguar era que, efectivamente, Emma estaba actuando de manera bastante extraña. Quizás el mundo se había vuelto loco y él era el único que había conservado la cordura. También cabría la posibilidad de que todos fueran así de estúpidos y él fuera el loco revolucionario que quería cambiar a la sociedad.

La primera opción parecía más plausible.

—¡Vaya! ¡Ya es hora! —exclamó Emma— Lovino, he quedado con Eli y Bea. Si vuelven a llamar, lo más probable es que sea mi hermano. Responde, porfi.

—Sí, sí —subió el volumen de la televisión.

—¡_Au revoir_!

—_Orvuá_ —dejó el mando en la mesita— y ve con Dios.

Emma cogió una bolsa del cuarto de su hermano y se marchó bastante animada. Lovino continuó viendo los anuncios publicitarios porque para él aquello era divertido. Feliciano siempre le había comentado lo extraña que era aquella afición, pero él no veía qué tenía de malo. ¡Si no iba a comprar nada! Las mujeres iban a mirar escaparates para luego no llevarse nada. Pues él hacía lo mismo, sólo que con un vaso de zumo de piña en una mano y el mando a distancia en la otra.

De pronto, un anuncio captó poderosamente su atención. Era el tráiler de Drácula 3D, aquella maravillosa película que había visto con Antonio días atrás.

La escena en que Leucocito kid perecía en brazos de su amada y sin haberle contado lo que sentía por ella apareció en la mente de Lovino. Sabía que tenía que contarle todo a Antonio, ¿pero merecería la pena? Si Antonio de veras le quisiera tanto como promulgaba a los cuatro vientos, no le haría sufrir tanto. No le evitaría por estar _ocupadísimo_ en fantasmas. No le mentiría.

No le dejaría solo.

Y si…

¿Y si Antonio había quedado con alguna señorita? Recordaba que cuando estuvieron juntos en el parque, el español se quedaba mirando las piernas de todas las mujeres jóvenes que por allí paseaban. Obviamente, no miró en ningún momento a ningún hombre. Aunque por otra parte, le había besado hacía unas cuantas semanas. Y cuando estuvieron en el parque, intentó darle otro beso. Eso tendría que significar _algo_, porque por muy ligón y conquistador que fuera el dichoso Antonio, no era un provocador cualquiera.

Tras tanto devanarse los sesos con aquel tema, se dio cuenta de que el tictac del reloj no había cesado y que el tiempo proseguía ante sus narices. Quién lo diría, teniendo en cuenta lo silencioso que estuvo todo. No era como en aquellas series japonesas en las que los protagonistas podían parar el tiempo con sus pensamientos y mantener debates internos interminables consigo mismos.

Puto transcurrir del tiempo.

Para perturbar aún más su existencia, el dichoso teléfono sonó. Lovino miró el aparato con recelo, hesitando si cogerlo o no. Emma se lo había pedido con un adorable «porfi», ¿pero y si era Antonio? No quería hablar con aquel malnacido.

Al final tuvo que resignarse y coger.

—Dígame.

—_¡Lovino, soy yo! Estoy en mi, bueno, «antigua» casa y he encontrado algo que te va a encantar._

—¿Emma? —preguntó confuso— ¿Qué es eso que me va a encantar?

—_No te lo puedo decir porque es una sorpresa. Así que tienes que venir y verlo por tu cuenta._

—¡Y una mierda! Fijo que está Antonio por ahí y no me apetece nada verlo.

—_Lovino, ¿tú crees que iría a esa casa con Antonio dentro? A mí tampoco me apetece verlo, ¿eh?_

—Es cierto, perdón —apretó los labios—. En fin, ¿qué es?

—_Sorpresa_ —rió—. _Te doy pistas: te gusta mucho, ¡muchísimo! Y no puede vivir sin ti_ —se oyeron más risas—. _¡Y es rojo! Además, te puede hacer sentir MUY bien_.

—Lo tienes claro si te crees que me voy a ir al quinto pino para comer un tomate.

—_¡No es un tomate!_

—Pues entonces es el libro de los mil y un chistes sobre alemanes. Y ya lo tengo, que me lo regaló Antonio hace unos meses.

—_¡No es eso! Es… algo que necesitas y que siempre has querido tener. Además, es muy divertido y hace ruiditos._

—N-no me digas que… —la emoción le impedía articular palabra— ¡VOY AHORA PARA ALLÍ! ¡Ni se te ocurra tocarle el paquete! ¡Es mío!

Nervioso, Lovino colgó el teléfono y se levantó del sofá como un rayo. ¿Dónde estaba su chaqueta? Cuando por fin la encontró, se dispuso a marcharse a pesar de que no esperaba toparse con un billete de diez euros en el bolsillo. Estaba seguro, _segurísimo_ de que él no había metido nada ahí. Se encogió de hombros y bajó las escaleras a toda velocidad. Y no es que le dieran miedo los ascensores ni nada de eso. Simplemente quería hacer ejercicio y demostrarle al mundo que él no era un muerto de hambre que se cansaba por mover las piernas durante más de dos segundos.

No pudo evitar alzar una ceja tras el desconcierto que le supuso ver un taxi esperándole. Todo se estaba tornando _demasiado_ sospechoso.

Minutos después, ya estaba subiendo de nuevo las escaleras, pero esta vez en el edificio donde solía vivir Emma. No se podía creer que aquello le estuviera sucediendo a él. Quizás la buena fortuna comenzara a sonreírle después de hacerle pasar por tantas calamidades. ¡Por fin iba a conseguirlo!

Corría ilusionado, figurando aquella escena tan maravillosa que anheló durante tantos y tantos años. Miró la puerta que lo separaba de su sueño hecho realidad con un deje altanero. La aporreó con ansia, muriéndose por dentro al saber que su existencia cobraría un sentido nada más entrar en aquel apartamento.

—¡Abre, leñe! —gritó tanto como sus pulmones le permitieron— ¡Quiero verlo ya!

Se escucharon unas risitas provenientes del interior del apartamento. Tras unos segundos de incertidumbre, la puerta se abrió. Emma le recibía con una gran sonrisa y una capa muy extraña.

Lovino nunca llegó a entender aquellas modas tan estrambóticas y pasajeras. ¿Una capa? Prefirió no hacer comentario al respecto.

—¡Lovino! ¡Qué rápido has llegado!

—¡Sí, sí! ¡Quiero verlo ya!

—Venga, pasa.

Con los ojos haciéndole chiribitas, Lovino entró a toda velocidad. Los nervios le estaban devorando el poco juicio que le quedaba.

—Tu sorpresa está en la sala —señaló la puerta que separaba el pasillo de la sala y que, por algún motivo que Lovino no comprendía, estaba cerrada.

Prefirió no preguntarse a qué venía tanto revuelo y abrió la puerta, sonriendo de oreja a oreja.

—¡No me puedo creer que por fin vaya a conseguir un _tamagotchi_! —exclamó mientras entraba en la sala.

—¡SORPRESA! —gritó una muchedumbre extraña y pintoresca.

Mierda, mierda ¡y más mierda!

¡Su sorpresa no era un precioso y adorable _tamagotchi_, sino un grupo de retrasados disfrazados! Lo peor es que pudo identificar a la mayoría.

Cerca del sofá estaba la pareja más feliz y nauseabunda del mundo: Feliciano y Ludwig, uno disfrazado de macarrón y el otro de salchicha. «Malditos sodomitas, siempre recordándome lo que hacen», pensó Lovino con asco. ¡¿Por qué tenía que estar ahí el asqueroso Ludwig? ¡La madre que lo parió!

Continuó inspeccionando la sala y se encontró con unos cuantos gilipollas que lo miraban con sonrisas en el rostro, como si se conocieran de toda la vida. Entre ellos estaban el del _Kemedesmeleno_ con un disfraz de Cupido que no encajaba en aquel lugar y que a poco más revelaba sus partes nobles. O en su caso, partes _plebeyas_. También pudo ver a Sadik Adnan, el jefe de Antonio, con un traje que parecía una copia púrpura y mal hecha de Darth Vader. También había un chino bastante bajito —¿o era japonés?— al que no había visto jamás, pero que por algún motivo iba con unas ropas que recordaban bastante a las que portaba Goku.

Casi se le paró el corazón cuando vio a Govert con un globo rosa en forma de corazón atado a la mano _y_ vestido de tejón. ¡Hasta se había teñido el tulipán para parecer una alimaña de esas! Y a su lado estaba una chiquilla rubia, Lily, como el hada de los dientes. Luego estaban otros dos imbéciles cuyos nombres no recordaba.

Ver a Feliciano y a Ludwig con aquellas pintas ya era traumático, pero ver a Govert, su viejo, ¡su ídolo! con un puto traje de tejón le arruinó la existencia.

Y cómo no, en el centro de la sala estaba la persona más estúpida del mundo con una sonrisa que emitía rayos de felicidad y retraso mental a partes iguales. Con cara de feto alegre y un traje de torero ceñido, allí estaba él: Antonio Fernández Carriedo. El tonto entre los tontos.

—Esto… no… es… —titubeó, sin saber bien qué decir— un… tamagotchi…

—¡Claro que no, tonto! —Antonio rió— ¡Y qué cara estás poniendo! ¡Ni que hubiera destrozado tu infancia!

Sin previo aviso, Antonio silbó.

Esperó unos segundos con cara de emoción, pero volvió a silbar algo molesto al ver que _nada_ sucedía.

—¡Chicos, salid ya!

* * *

><p>Las paredes se le hacían pequeñas y no, no había ganado demasiado peso, ¡sino un súper disfraz! Sentía su propia mirada clavada en el reflejo del espejo, a pesar de contar con un engendro a su lado que eclipsaba su asombrosa presencia. La vida de alguien asombroso no era sencilla, pero él mismo se la había buscado. No obstante, tenía bien claro que pasara lo que pasara, sería fiel a sus principios, entre los que destacaba no reírse de la gente desafortunada.<p>

Sobre todo si el desafortunado en cuestión era Francis.

—Venga, que Lovino ya llegó —dijo con tranquilidad.

—Gilbert Beilschmidt, yo no voy a salir así a ninguna parte —respondió aún con los ojos cerrados.

—Tu disfraz es una PUTA mierda, _lo admito_, ¿pero no se supone que vinimos a echarnos unas risas? Venga, Fran, no me seas ZORRÓN —reprimió una carcajada—. Nos están esperando.

— Cierra el PICO, Gilbo. Me importa un HUEVO tu opinión.

Pero él era un hombre valiente. Tenía que afrontar aquel horror.

Después de varios minutos luchando contra ropas rebeldes y que obviamente eran de tallas inferiores a la suya, después de enfrentarse a todo tipo de maquillajes, después de intentar evitar que Gilbert le sacase alguna foto que lo hundiese en la miseria y fracasar en el intento, después de atravesar _prácticamente_ el infierno, ahí estaba él.

Se miró al espejo.

El espejo menos mal que era un objeto, porque de lo contrario se habría reído de él.

Francis estaba embutido en un vestido de color rojo pasión que Gilbert había robado del armario de su ex. Llevaba unas medias de rejilla que más que una persona le hacían parecer un salchichón velloso y unos zapatos de tacón le estaban matando los pies de toda forma posible. Para mayor inri, Gilbert, tan dulce y delicado como siempre, se había dedicado a maquillarlo, haciendo así que un payaso tuviera mejor presencia. Daba lástima. Se miraba intentando no creerse su propio trasunto, convenciéndose a sí mismo de que aquella imagen era una mentira.

Pero era la verdad. La sucia verdad.

Estaba vestido de mujer y estaba horrible. Horroroso. Quería morir y esconder la cabeza en algún lugar lejano tal y como lo haría un avestruz. Ya que, por una vez en la vida, se veía feo. No estaba observando a un francés guapo y elegante, sino a un adefesio. Todo su _glamour_ se había desvanecido junto con su dignidad.

Se escuchó el silbido de Antonio.

—¡Soy un engendro! —lloriqueó Francis.

—Y yo voy de pollo superhéroe y no me ves quejándome.

—¡Porque a ti te gusta tu disfraz! —protestó.

—¡Yo quiero salir ya!—exclamó Mikkel mientras jugueteaba con una esponja.

Antonio volvió a silbar. Tenían que salir sí o sí.

La vida de Lovino se volvió aún más mierda cuando vio que del cuarto de baño salían una mezcla de gallina y superhéroe acompañado de una puta de pelo en pecho. Ambos sujetaban un cartel en el que ponía «Ti vogliamo bene Lovi» con letras de colores.

Inexplicablemente, los dos permanecieron quietos y con caras solemnes mientras los dos niños perturbadores, Mikkel y Lukas, salían tocando _mal _la flauta dulce y vestidos de Bolla la cebolla y Jena la Berenjena, respectivamente.

—¡Tachán! —canturreó Antonio, ilusionado— ¡Es una fiesta para ti, Lovi!

Todos permanecieron atentos a la reacción de Lovino. Parecía que por momentos iba a explotar y lanzarlos a todos por la ventana, mientras que por otra parte también podría interpretarse como que se iba a echar a llorar en cualquier instante.

Nadie acertó.

—¡¿Pero qué es esta mierda? —Lovino estalló en una sonora carcajada, señalando burlonamente a todos los presentes— ¡Qué aspectos tan patéticos!

Mientras que la reacción general fue la de agredir a Lovino con un palo en llamas por ser tan ingrato, Antonio se sintió feliz al ver que su Lovi estaba sonriendo.

—En serio —se secó las lágrimas—, ¿a qué viene toda esta bazofia?

—Lovi, es para ti —Antonio se acercó lentamente a él—. ¿Ves? Todos estamos haciendo el ridículo para sacarte una sonrisa.

—¿Has montado todo esto p-por mí? —no pudo ocultar su incipiente rubor.

No se lo podía ni quería creer. ¿Quién se tomaría tantas molestias por alguien como Lovino? Nadie, absolutamente _nadie_. Antonio mentía como un bellaco. Probablemente organizara la fiesta para evitar deprimirse por la ruptura con Emma.

Pero una pequeña parte de Lovino sabía que Antonio no mentía. Aquella mirada tan tierna, tan sincera…

Mierda. Puto amor, siempre nublándole la mente.

—¡Por ti montaría esto y mucho más! —lo abrazó cariñosamente— Lovi, quiero que te des cuenta de lo mucho que vales. ¡Mira a tu alrededor! Tu hermano, tus amigos, conocidos, ¡hasta gente que no conoces de nada! Todos han venido para conocerte mejor y alegrarte. ¿No ves cuánto te queremos? —sus mejillas adoptaron un tono rosado— Yo, en concreto, te quiero muchísimo.

—Serás idiota… —fue lo único que logró decir tras corresponder el abrazo.

—Aunque seas ceñudo, cruel y quejica, también eres un chico leal, inteligente, tierno y valiente. A tu modo, claro —volvió a reír, pero intentó recuperar el semblante serio—. Y aunque te haga enfadar muchas veces, necesito que sepas que te quiero con todo mi ser.

—A-Antonio, y-yo… —mierda. Malditos nervios. Maldita sensación de sentirse observado. Maldita cara de tomate.

Lovino Vargas siempre tuvo la sensación de que se moriría de un momento a otro por culpa de su corazón, que siempre se ponía a latir como un loco cuando algo aterrador sucedía. Esta vez su corazón saltaba frenéticamente al sentir cómo aquellas palabras tan dulces le alcanzaban de lleno.

Mierda, qué cursi sonaba todo. Qué cursi era Antonio.

Y qué cursi era él mismo por alegrarse de que todo fuera cursi.

Antonio se dio cuenta de que su explicación se estaba tornando en una confesión de amor a pasos agigantados. Él no quería haber escogido aquel rumbo y menos cuando tantas personas los miraban fijamente. Pero no sabía si era la mirada avergonzada y, en cierto modo, cariñosa de Lovino lo que le incitaba a continuar.

—Por eso —tomó sus dos manos e hizo que sus rostros se acercaran— quiero que sepas que te…

No. _No_. ¡No! ¡No iba a consentir que Antonio se le adelantase! Lovino estuvo durante mucho tiempo intentando decirle lo que sentía para que ahora viniera el estúpido a cortarle en mil trocitos todo el coraje que tanto tardó en reunir.

¡No lo iba a consentir!

—¡A callar! —gritó Lovino, provocando que Antonio quedase mudo— Has estado con tus jerigonzas un buen rato y aunque el protagonista de la fiesta soy _yo_, no me has dejado decir nada.

—¡Pero lo que te iba a decir era importante!

—¡Que te calles! —apretó las manos de Antonio— Yo… Eh…

Tragó saliva. Aquellas palabras las tenía que decir mirando a Antonio a los ojos para que se diera cuenta de que iba en serio. Pero una cosa era pensarlo y otra muy distinta, hacerlo. A pesar de que le acabase de decir que era valiente, Lovino era más gallina que la propia Julchen.

—E… iero…

—¿Qué? No escuché lo que dijiste, Lovino.

¡Encima le vencía la vergüenza! Además, ¿por qué tenía que escuchar todo Dios lo que tenía que decirle a Antonio? ¡Era algo privado!

—¡Pero díselo ya, corcho! — protestó Sadik— ¡Que quiero comer los emparedados de una vez!

—Y tú calla ya —espetó Heracles, el camarero.

Muchas miradas cargadas de odio se clavaron en Sadik. Lovino aprovechó el momento para… para… para _eso_.

—Te quiero —dijo rápidamente en un murmullo, notando cómo ardía su cara.

—Lovi… ¿Lo dices en serio? —palideció, todavía sin creerse lo que acababa de oír.

—¡¿Tú te crees que voy a bromear con algo así? —agachó la cabeza— Claro que te quiero, maldita sea…

Una pequeña sonrisa se fue formando en la faz de Antonio para a continuación ser acompañada de un rubor. No tardó demasiado en sujetar la cara de Lovino con las manos y plantarle el beso que tanto tiempo estuvo reprimiendo.

Lovino, inmediatamente, agarró posesivamente la cabeza de su Totò —porque era suyo y punto— para profundizar mejor aquel beso.

—¡Oh, cielos! —Elizaveta pasó a ser el centro de atención— ¡Mirad, mirad! ¡Se están besando!

La joven húngara sacó rápidamente su cámara para inmortalizar el momento. Todos los presentes vieron gustosos cómo Antonio y Lovino se besaban acaloradamente. Algunos, como Heracles, lo interpretaron como una bonita muestra de amor. Gilbert y Francis se sintieron orgullosos de su pequeño Toño, porque aunque fuera un poco torpe, era todo un campeón.

Emma sonreía enternecida, aun si sus ojos fueron incapaces de reprimir un deje melancólico. En el fondo se alegraba de la alegría de Antonio, a pesar de ser algo difícil de asimilar.

Govert era probablemente la persona con el rostro más serio de aquel salón. Fruncía el ceño con disgusto. Le parecía una falta de respeto que aquellos imbéciles se estuvieran besando ante su hermana. ¡Qué humillación! Apretó los puños, mascullando algún que otro insulto. No podía ser feliz con esos dos ahí delante. Tan concentrado estaba en _no_ alegrarse por Lovino y su «amado» que se llevó un buen susto cuando notó una mano cálida arropando su puño. Miró a un lado y vio que se trataba de aquella niña con complejo de lapa.

—Lovino parece feliz —Lily sonrió tiernamente.

—Ya… —la miró fijamente. Esos dos ojos aguamarina tan penetrantes lo tranquilizaban de algún modo.

Ligeramente colorado, Govert buscó con la mirada a su hermana. Ella le sonrió.

Gilbert, que no podía estar quieto ni un momento, comenzó a aplaudir eufóricamente. Pronto le siguieron todos los demás, sobre todo el pequeño Mikkel, ya aburrido ante tanta cursilería.

—¡Ve! ¡Hermano, demuéstrale de qué _pasta_ estamos hechos los italianos! —exclamó Feliciano con lágrimas en los ojos.

—¡CÓRRETE, FORREST, CÓRRETE! —gritó Gilbert a carcajada limpia.

—¡Olé, torero! —apoyó Francis— ¡Si yo siempre supe que te gustaban las _corridas_!

Lovino interrumpió el beso sólo para acribillar a aquellos hijos de la gran foca con la mirada. ¡Siempre tenía que haber alguien que jodiese el momento!

—¡¿Os queréis callar? ¡¿Quién coño se va a correr con un beso? —gritó intentando _parecer_ furioso.

Antonio simplemente reía y lo abrazaba. Estaba demasiado feliz siendo un tonto enamorado como para preocuparse por los aguafiestas de turno.

—¡Lovi! —aquellos malditos ojos centelleantes lo observaban con adoración— ¡No sabes la alegría que me has dado!

¿Antonio diciéndole lo alegre que estaba gracias _a é_l? Aquello, como mínimo, era curioso. Antonio, el que le había cambiado la forma de vivir. Su vida había cambiado 180º desde que aquel «novio celoso que le iba a dar una paliza» comenzó a formar parte de su día a día. Ya ni podía imaginarse cómo sería todo si Antonio no estuviera a su lado y, justamente él, va y le dice que se alegra por algo que hizo Lovino.

El pobre era bobo hasta para eso.

Gilbert gritaba barbaridades, aplaudía y correteaba con tanta vehemencia que no se dio cuenta de que chocó contra algo.

Contra una cámara.

La cámara de Elizaveta Edelstein, anteriormente conocida como Erzsébet Hédérvary, cayó al suelo lentamente, causando que su dueña montase en cólera casi al instante.

—¡Gilbert!

Al notar que la voz de Elizaveta lo llamaba, Gilbert giró la cara ligeramente ilusionado, pero sólo se encontró con un puñetazo que casi destrozó su hermoso y asombroso visaje. Su labio comenzó a sangrar y la única persona que se percató del incidente, aparte de Roderich —marido de Elizaveta— fue su buen amigo Francis. El hombre travestido acompañó a Gilbert hasta el cuarto de baño para socorrerle.

—Anda, tú siempre metiéndote en problemas —la cara seria de Francis contrastaba con su aspecto cómico.

—¡Es culpa de la húngara! ¡Menuda mala bestia salvaje venida de los avernos…! —alzó y meneó un puño.

El superhéroe «polluno» protestó cuando notó una tirita en su labio.

—¡Pero no me pongas una tirita! ¡Desinfecta la herida, gabacho!

—Deja de quejarte, hombre —suspiró.

— oé, hablar duele. ¡La bestia parda esa me rompió el labio! ¡Y justo el día de la fiesta! —refunfuñó, cruzándose los brazos— Ya no me lo podré pasar bien. La madre que la parió. ¡Y yo que iba a ser amable con ella y recordarle lo encantador que soy!

—Haz una cosa: intenta no reírte mucho —le acarició los cabellos.

—¡¿Pero cómo no me voy a reír? — apartó bruscamente aquella mano juguetona— ¡Es una FIESTA!

Francis nunca llegó a saber cómo se originó la cantidad industrial de saliva que aterrizó en su barbilla justo después de que Gilbert pronunciara la palabra _fiesta_.

—¿Sabes qué? Tienes razón —se secó la baba alemana— Mira, te plantas frente a Elizaveta y le dices…

—¿Y le digo QUÉ? —preguntó indignado.

Dado que ya no podía rebajarse más, Francis se limitó a poner los ojos bizcos y sonreír como un garrulo. La reacción de Gilbert fue simple: comenzó a reírse como un niño. ¡No le dolía el labio!

—¿Lo ves? Te has reído —sonrió con dulzura— Si haces reír a una chica, si ve que no te avergüenzas, te la has ganado.

El joven que vestía con tanta genialidad el traje del superhéroe pollo marchó del cuarto de baño decidido, con toda la seguridad del mundo. Por mucho que se quejara de Francis, en el fondo apreciaba que siempre estuviera allí para brindarle aquellos consejos tan excelentes.

Francis sonrió con malicia. Aquella era su venganza por haberle hecho vestir de mujer.

Gilbert corrió y volvió adonde estaba Elizaveta acompañada de sus adorables amigas, Emma y Béatrice.

—¡Húngara! ¡Admira mi genialidad! —puso los ojos bizcos— ¿Eh? ¿Sorprendida?

—¿Qué haces? —preguntó extrañada.

—¡Qué cara tan graciosa! —Emma rió.

—Elizaveta, ¿este chico no fue tu novio? —preguntó Béatrice tras colocarse bien las gafas.

—No me lo recuerdes —respondió abochornada.

Se preguntó seriamente qué había visto en Gilbert.

* * *

><p>Emma se retiró la capa y dejó que el amigo japonés de su hermano contemplara a Alice Margatroid en carne y hueso. Al final tuvo que resignarse y dejarle el traje de Sailor Moon a Elizaveta, que ya estaba atrayendo las miradas de muchos hombres gracias a aquel disfraz tan revelador. ¡Era injusto! Ella estaba casada y recibía atención, mientras que las solteronas no se comían ni un rosco.<p>

¿Pero a quién pretendía engañar? No le apetecía nada ponerse a flirtear con nadie. Era absurdo.

—¡Emma! —Antonio se acercó a ella, sonriente.

—Ah, hola —contestó con cierta timidez.

—¿Te lo estás pasando bien? Ya sé que es una fiesta infantil, pero creo que tiene su gracia.

—No está mal, no.

—¡Muchas gracias por haberme ayudado tanto! Sin ti esto no sería lo mismo.

—No hay de qué… —se dio media vuelta para intentar buscar a Lily con la mirada.

—Oye, Emma —le tocó un hombro—. Quiero disculparme contigo. No tuve que haber besado a Lovi en público.

—No te disculpes —sonrió—. Lo extraño sería que no hubiera beso, ¿no crees?

—Ya… Pero eso no quita que me sienta mal.

Emma suspiró y le dio una colleja cariñosa a su amigo.

—Toni, eres mi mejor amigo y quiero que seas feliz. Se nota que Lovino y tú os queréis con locura. ¿Qué más necesitas para que entiendas de una vez que tenéis todo mi apoyo?

—Ay, Emma, muchísimas gracias —la abrazó—. Sabes que me tienes para lo que quieras, ¿eh? De corazón.

—Sí, lo sé —correspondió el abrazo—. Por cierto, he preparado una cosita. ¡Espero que te guste!

Revolvió el interior de su bolso marrón en busca de aquel detalle tonto que había hecho en dos minutos. Cuando lo encontró se lo entregó a Antonio, riendo entre dientes. Se trataba de una diadema con dos cuernos blancos hechos de algodón.

—Un torero necesita un toro, ¿no? —guiñó un ojo.

—¡Eh, pues está muy original! —tocó uno de los cuernos— ¡A Lovi le sentará genial!

Antonio se fue corriendo en busca de Lovino ante la mirada fija de Emma. Chocó con varias personas mientras buscaba a su toro, pero ni se disculpó por haberles molestado. Estaba demasiado ocupado intentando encontrar el paradero de Lovino, estaba en el peor sitio donde podía estar. ¿Qué pasaba si la persona que más odiaba —Ludwig— y la que más respetaba —Govert— estuvieran unidas por el ponzoñoso lazo de la amistad? Pues que se tenía que aguantar sin insultar a su maldito cuñado.

Encima, por algún motivo que prefería seguir ignorando, el omnipresente Arthur Kirkland, el camarero cejotas del _Bloody Hell_, estaba charlando con Lily.

—Eres el único que no lleva disfraz —comentó Ludwig por romper aquel ambiente tan tenso entre los tres.

—Al menos yo conservo mi dignidad, no como t… —la mirada asesina de Govert lo interrumpió— No como el de las cejas. ¿Un disfraz de unicornio? ¿En serio? Qué patético —bufó.

—¿Estás hablando de mí? —Arthur preguntó con recelo, haciendo un paréntesis en su conversación con Lily.

Oh, Dios, el de las cejas le hablaba.

¿Dónde estaba Antonio cuando le necesitaba?

—¡Lovi! —escuchó cómo Antonio canturreaba su nombre— Tengo algo para ti.

Antes de que Lovino pudiera siquiera preguntarle de qué se trataba, Antonio ya le había colocado el par de cuernos en la cabeza. Esperaba que el italiano rechistara, pero él simplemente se conformó y aceptó la "ofrenda". Al menos Ludwig ya no tenía ningún motivo para insinuar que era un marginado.

—¡Venga, torito! ¡Ven a mí! —Antonio utilizó un cojín del tomate Tomás a modo de capote— ¡Vamos! ¡Va, arremete como te plazca!

—Te va a meter el cuerno por donde yo sé —Francis soltó su comentario salido de tono con una sonrisa elegante, por consiguiente no podía ser considerado un pervertido.

Lovino no tuvo hacer otra cosa sino resignarse. Antonio había organizado una fiesta para él y lo mínimo que podía hacer era seguirle la gracia. Chasqueó la lengua y se acercó pachorrudamente al torero y, cuando se situó cerca de él, le dio un pequeño cabezazo.

Antonio rió, porque el pobre no daba más de sí.

—Será subnormal —murmuró Govert—. Menos mal que ya me libré de él.

—Me temo que te equivocas, Govert —Francis pasó un brazo por su hombro, dedicándole una mirada seductora—. Pasó de ser tu cuñado a ser tu… yerno.

La casualidad hizo que justo cuando Francis pronunciaba aquella jerigonza, Govert se dispusiera a beber su vaso de zumo de melocotón. Nada más escuchar la palabra _yerno_, luchó contra su cuerpo para no escupir todo. Tragó a toda prisa y comenzó a toser, palideciendo considerablemente. No se iba a librar jamás de Antonio. _Jamás_.

¡¿Qué tipo de broma de mal gusto le estaba jugando el sino?

—¿Señor van Heemskerck? ¿Está bien? —preguntó Lily, dando palmaditas en la espalda del hombre.

Encima Francis reía a causa de aquella reacción tan desmesurada por parte del _papi sobreprotector_. Antonio y Lovino, en cambio, continuaban jugando como si fueran niños pequeños.

Los verdaderos niños, Mikkel y Lukas, jugaban a las peleas. Bolla la Cebolla contra la malvada Jena la Berenjena. Al cabo de un rato, Antonio se unió e hizo del mismísimo Tomás. Lovino se tuvo que aguantar y unirse a Lukas e imitar el comportamiento de Vazín el Calabacín.

—No lograrás tus propósitos, Tomás el tomate rebelde. Tu rebelión contra las pinzas de tender la ropa tiene un carácter harto rebelde. ¡Hasta para ti! —dijo Lukas la berenjena lentamente.

—Éramos pocos y parió la abuela —Antonio, el torero y tomate rebelde escupió al suelo. Se estaba metiendo de lleno en el papel—. ¡No consentiré que las sábanas vuelen por tu culpa, chata! ¡Me rebelaré!

—Es inútil, Tomás el tomate rebelde —Lovino el calabacín extendió los brazos—. Ya ha llegado tu hora. ¡Muere de deshidratación, cretino!

Era el turno de Mikkel la Cebolla, ya que se suponía que tenía que emplear su capa de cebolla a modo de escudo y lanzar sus lágrimas de cebolla como ataque letal; sin embargo, nada sucedió. Lukas, Antonio y Lovino miraron al pequeño expectantes.

—¡Yo no quiero ser Bolla la Cebolla! ¡Yo quería ser el robot Bertram!

—¡Serás cacho mierda! ¡Bertram, el robot amanerado, es de la Justicia Celestial! —Lovino se indignó ante la falta de criterio de Mikkel— ¿Qué mierda va a hacer Bertram en una pelea de los Héroes Rebeldes y los Pacíficos Quebrantahuesos?

—Venga, Lovi, no te pongas así. Es sólo un juego.

—¡Pero es absurdo! ¡Además, está vestido de Bolla la Cebolla! Y… y… —infló las mejillas— A la mierda. Yo no juego con tramposos que rompen con el canon de _Tomás, el Tomate Rebelde_.

—Lovi, que tienen diez años…

—¡Me da igual! ¡Y tú no les apoyes!

Lovino se marchó molesto. Ya no era el mero hecho de que estuvieran destrozando su serie favorita, sino que Antonio apenas le prestaba atención. ¡Se acababan de confesarse su amor mutuo, joder! No deberían estar haciendo el estúpido, sino hablando sobre cursilerías y planes de futuro juntos.

Fue al balcón para tomar el aire. La gente se divertía como malamente podía en aquella fiesta que pecaba de ser pueril. Algunos jugaban con las consolas de Antonio, otros charlaban sobre temas baladíes y otros realizaban actos de un mandril en una jaula.

—Lovino, no me digas que te has enfadado conmigo —notó la voz angustiada de Antonio por detrás de su oreja—. Sólo era un juego.

—Déjame en paz.

—¡No seas crío!

—¿Quién es el crío aquí? —se dio la vuelta para encarar a Antonio— ¿El que juega con los sentimientos de los demás o el que se ofende?

—No entiendo qué tiene que ver con Tomás…

— No tiene nada que ver con Tomás! —iba a darle un cabezazo, pero no quería fastidiar aún más su diadema con cuernos— ¡Es que no te enteras de nada! No sé qué soy para ti, idiota…

Un beso en la comisura del labio. Luego otro en la frente y finalmente uno en la punta de la nariz. Lovino fulminó al besucón con la mirada y con un rubor evidente que ya ni iba a tratar de ocultar.

—Y luego el tonto soy yo —rió débilmente—. ¿Cuántas veces te he dicho hoy lo que te quiero? Te quiero, Lovi. Te lo repetiré las veces que haga falta.

—¡No es eso, retrasado! —intento hablar bajito para que ninguna cotilla llamada Elizaveta escuchara su conversación— ¿Somos amigos con derecho a roce? ¿N-Novios? ¿Pre-sodomitas?

—Somos Antonio y Lovino, nada más —le acarició la mejilla, porque otra de las obsesiones de Antonio eran sus putas mejillas—. Dos personas que se quieren.

—¡No me salgas con cursilerías! Te lo pregunto en serio… —agachó la cabeza— Joder, sé que no estás en el mejor momento para estar en otra relación seria, pero…

—No importa, Lovino. He dejado a una muchacha sexy y adorable como Emma sólo para estar junto a ti. Hagamos el amor en la cama con pétalos que con tanto empeño y diligencia preparó el atractivo Francis.

Lovino le habría dado el mayor golpe del mundo a Antonio si de veras hubiera dicho eso. Atónitos, ambos giraron la cabeza para encontrarse con Francis y Elizaveta, la supuesta mejor amiga de Emma, grabándolos con una cámara. También estaba el chino —o japonés— vestido de Goku haciendo fotografías con su teléfono móvil.

—¿Sabes? Me imitas fatal, tío —espetó Antonio algo molesto.

—¡Y vosotros dos dejad las cámaras, coño!

El torero les ordenó que regresaran a la sala y les dejaran pasar un rato _a solas_. Elizaveta protestó y alegó que necesitaba airearse porque su traje de Sailor Moon estaba ceñido a su cuerpo y se estaba asando. Lovino no pudo evitar pensar que era una pena que una mujer así de guapa estuviera tan loca.

—Creo que Francis tenía razón.

—¡No, no tenía razón! —lo empujó, ya más rojo que el cojín de Tomás— ¡No pienso acostarme contigo en…! Ay…

—No me refiero a eso —lo interrumpió abruptamente al acariciarle la oreja—, sino a que Emma me dejó más o menos por eso… porque se dio cuenta de que me había enamorado de ti —rió con un toque de amargura—. Creo que se dio cuenta ella antes que yo.

—Anda, pues muchas gracias —tenía que añadir un insulto a su frase sarcástica, pero el gustito que le provocaban las caricias en la oreja no le permitían ser demasiado maleducado.

Joder, era como un chucho pulgoso que cedía ante las exigencias de su amo a cambio de un poco de cariño. Sin embargo, le parecía curioso que soliese tratar tan mal a una persona que tanto había hecho por él. En concreto al estúpido del que se había enamorado.

—¿Por qué no vamos despacio? —le sopló en la oreja.

—¡La madre que…! ¡No hagas eso, cojones!

—Lo siento —se rió por la cara de gato ofendido que estaba poniendo Lovino. Hasta se enfurruñaba con estilo—. Pero mira, podemos salir juntos. Como hacemos siempre, pero de forma más… ¿romántica?

—Nada de cursilerías.

—¡Lo romántico no tiene por qué ser cursi! Pero como te iba diciendo, salimos juntos como una pareja. Cuando te sientas preparado, podrías venirte a vivir conmigo. ¡Aquí, los dos! Tú y yo. Y luego que pase lo que tenga que pasar.

¿Irse de casa del viejo para vivir con Antonio? Era aterrador y a la vez emocionante. Podría despertar a la hora que quisiera, que le prepararan el desayuno —se notaba que Antonio era el tipo de persona que lleva la bandeja a la cama—, echar la siesta sin interrupciones y estar en el baño sin que nadie le hiciera preguntas extrañas. Eso sería genial. Pero por otra parte, también conllevaría tener que soportar al cursi de Antonio. Sus desayunos cursis. Sus comidas cursis. Sus siestas cursis. Sus arrumacos cursis al ver la televisión. Cenas cursis y… ¡y sexo cursi!

Lovino no quería ese tipo de vida. O quizás sí.

—¡Estás sonriendo! —exclamó Antonio, maravillado— ¿Te gusta la idea?

Su cuerpo, tan hipócrita como siempre, tenía que mostrar justamente lo que Lovino no opinaba. Si él pensaba en lo mierda que sería su vida conjunta con Antonio, su maldito cuerpo traidor tenía que sonreír como un bobo enamorado.

Cosa que no era. De veras.

—Mientras me des de comer y me dejes dormir mi siesta en paz…

—¿Eso es un sí? —los ojos se le fueron haciendo chiribitas a medida que formulaba la pregunta.

—Quizás —miró de soslayo a Antonio. Era obvio que esperaba una respuesta menos ambigua—. Bueno, sí. Es un sí.

—Bien, sellemos nuestro pacto —canturreó ilusionado.

Lovino extendió la mano derecha, a lo que Antonio respondió con una mirada cargada de incredulidad.

—Lovino, me refería a un beso, no a un apretón de manos —frunció un poco el ceño.

—Tú eliges: apretón de manos o pacto de nudillo —aclaró avergonzado.

Dejando que se le escapase un breve suspiro, Antonio cedió y juntó sus nudillos con los de Lovino. Le parecía un método muy poco romántico, pero era mejor eso que nada.

Al ver la expresión decaída de Antonio, Lovino tuvo que tragarse su orgullo y posar sus labios fugazmente sobre los del torero para no aguarle la fiesta. Por muy absurdo que pudiera sonar, a él le daban vergüenza aquel tipo de cosas. Más le valía al idiota valorar el gran esfuerzo que tuvo que realizar Lovino para besarle.

—Hasta tú puedes ser tierno cuando te lo propones —Antonio rió y apoyó su cabeza en la de Lovino.

—Oh, Dios, ¡cierra el pico! —apartó aquel cabezón con una ligera sonrisilla plasmada en su rostro.

La fiesta continuaba a pesar de que sus protagonistas no estuvieran presentes. Decididos, ambos entraron de nuevo en el salón para encontrarse con gente discutiendo, besándose, bebiendo cerveza o parloteando.

Antonio, por su parte, sonreía complacido al notar cómo la mano de Lovino intentaba tomar tímidamente la suya.

* * *

><p><strong>Notas de autor:<strong> Ahora es cuando suspiro y me disculpo por algo. Eeeen fin, esto va demasiado rápido para mi gusto, pero este fic me está aburriendo demasiado como para alargarlo aún más. Lo paso mal escribiendo escenas cursis, ¿sabéis? Lo siento~ Con esto no quiero decir que este sea el último capítulo, ¿eh? Además, no pienso finalizar este fic sin que algo bueno le pase a Arthur (pobrecillo, siempre me paso ocho pueblos con él xD)

AH. ¡Me olvidaba de decirlo! Hay una parte que es un ~homenaje~ a un anuncio de compresas. Creo que si pones _Seguridad en ti misma_ en youtube ya te aparece. Publicidad subliminal xD

Contador de palabrotas: ¡34!

Ahora a los reviews. Como siempre, ¡muchísimas gracias~! *U* Se os quiere~

Aizawa Yuu: La palabra "formal" es ciclán, pero unicojón suena mucho mejor, ¿a qué sí? xD ¿Tus vecinos se quejaron? ¿Pero tú cómo te ríes? xD

Nayo: ¿Y a quién iba a matar si no? xD Además, matar a Leucocito kid fue cuasi traumático para mí D: Sé que tardé, pero fue un capítulo complicado de escribir… porque lo digo yo xD Nah, no vienen capítulos turbulentos. A veces a las pizzas les sale humo (?) pero realmente no te quemas si las tocas. Eres de las primeras en comentar y de las primeras en mi corazón~ 8D Chau~

Naggi: Sí, en ese aspecto avanzaron. Sólo les faltaba el último empujoncito. Es que ese capítulo muy serio no fue xD No soy tan mala como para matar a Emma D: Además, no vendría a cuento que se suicidara. Besos para ti también~

Fuu: Ese parque debe de oler fatal, ¿no crees? xD En este capítulo avanzan muuuucho. Yo ya advertí que morirían, pero sé que es difícil asimilar la muerte de Drácula y Leucocito kid u_u

Andiee: Buah, me siento como un antibiótico :D (?) Son más dulces que la sangre que bebe Drácula~ Gracias a ti por comentar ;)

Y eso es todo, preciosidades~ Nos vemos en el siguiente capítulo~


	18. Un poco de azúcar

**Hadbertenzia:** SEXO EXPLÍCITO!1!

**Aclaraciones:** Iggy Pop es un cantante. Ziggy Stardust es una canción/disco/personaje del cantante David Bowie. Rammstein es un grupo alemán. Raffaella Carrà es una cantante italiana. Village People es un grupo estadounidense, famoso por canciones como _YMCA_, _In the navy_ o, qué diablos, sus disfraces xD Wilhelm Tell es... Guillermo Tell ._.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Capítulo 18: Un poco de azúcar<br>**_

* * *

><p>Como siempre, él era el único que estaba solo en aquel lugar. Sus clientes habituales charlaban entre ellos, Antonio y su novio —o lo que diablos fuera— seguían con sus tonterías de tortolitos y Govert le ignoraba completamente. ¿Y por qué no le hacía caso? Porque estaba demasiado ocupado manteniendo una conversación insustancial con una mujercita rubia que llevaba un disfraz de hada.<p>

¿Por qué la única persona con la que no le importaría hablar tenía que estar ya ocupada?

Así de triste y penosa era la vida de Arthur Kirkland, el propietario del pub al que todo el mundo conocía como el _Bloody Hell_. Creía que cuando lo habían invitado a aquella fiesta era para pasárselo bien, no para mirar a las musarañas. Encima él era uno de los que portaba uno de los disfraces más ridículos habidos y por haber. Le gustaban los unicornios, pero tener que ir así vestido era harto bochornoso. Lo peor era que había aceptado disfrazarse con semejante guisa porque le habían dicho que era una fiesta para un niño enfermo. ¡Ni niño enfermo ni niño muerto! Habían jugado con su fibra sensible para ridiculizarlo. Maldito Francis, ¿por qué seguía confiando en él? Pero él era fuerte y no podía sucumbir ante las adversidades. Tenía que seguir intentando triunfar en aquella dichosa fiesta.

—Ey, Govert —intentó entablar de nuevo una conversación— ¿Qué opinas del…?

—Cállate. Lily está hablando —el tejón lo fulminó con la mirada.

—Pero…

—Que te calles.

Arthur permaneció quieto y escuchando cómo la gente hablaba. Los únicos que verdaderamente le hacían caso en la vida eran sus sobrinas. Desde que su hermano había entrado en Gran Hermano, Arthur se había quedado a cargo de las dos pequeñas. Casi se podía decir que aquellas niñas —más bien mujercitas— eran su motivo para vivir.

—Wilhelm Tell, muy callado te veo —comentó Emma—, ¿te pasa algo?

—Lily crece tan rápido… —Basch dejó su ballesta de juguete en una mesa.

¡Ahí había un tema de conversación apropiado para él! Arthur sólo tenía que ponerse a hablar de sus sobrinas Meg y Alice y ya podría entretenerse un rato.

—¡Mi sobrin…!

—Es normal, está en la edad de experimentar cosas nuevas —sonrió con un aire nostálgico—. Quién sabe, quizás dentro de poco vuelvas a ser cuñado de mi hermano.

—¡Govert es un viejo! —protestó— Y Lily tan joven…

—Estoy de acuerdo con la rubita —intervino Arthur, orgulloso.

Pero su comentario cayó en el olvido. Dejó salir un suspiro y fue a otra parte. Había un matrimonio acompañado de una chica que estaba _sola _y disfrazada de la Cenicienta. Rubia y con gafas. De aspecto formal e inteligente. Perfecta. Arthur se acercó a ella como quien no quiere la cosa, deseando con todo su corazón poder estar un rato con ella.

—¿Tú eres amiga de Antonio?

—Soy amiga de su ex novia.

—Ya veo… ¿Cuándo rompieron?

—Hace una semana, más o menos. Quizás un poco más.

Se formó un silencio bastante incómodo. Era evidente que ella no disfrutaba de la compañía del unicornio inglés. Quizás tuviera que hablar de otra cosa, preferiblemente que guardara menos relación con la vida íntima de Antonio Fernández Carriedo.

—Soy inglés —dijo por decir.

—Yo soy francesa, de un pueblo cercano a Mónaco.

¿_Francesa_? Arthur se fue sin siquiera despedirse. Tenía que encontrar a otra persona en aquel lugar que estuviera sola, aburrida y _no_ fuera de ascendencia gabacha. Merodeó por la sala para ver de nuevo al español y su novio. Antonio besaba al chico del rulo —ni siquiera recordaba su nombre— y le acariciaba. Y volvió a besarle. Y otra vez. Joder, ya se podían ir a otro lugar a hacer guarradas. Estaban en su casa, pero aun así era desagradable ver cómo esos dos disfrutaban del amor. Se volteó cansado, ya harto de que el tedio lo estuviera venciendo en cada batalla que libraba. Sin embargo, alguien captó poderosamente su atención. Era Gilbert, que parecía estar buscando algo de beber en la cocina. Nunca le había caído demasiado bien aquel personaje, pero al menos era mucho menos imbécil que sus amigos Francis y Antonio.

Se metió en la cocina intentando no cargarse su preciado cuerno.

—Oye, ¿estás robando bebida?

Gilbert se paralizó nada más escuchar aquella pregunta. ¿Cómo le habían encontrado? La puerta de la cocina estaba abierta, _sí_, ¿pero quién podía estar tan aburrido como para dirigir la vista hacia allí?

—No me gusta el zumo —continuó buscando alguna lata—. Prefiero la cerveza.

—Lo mismo digo —Arthur no quería beber, pero era mejor eso que el silencio—. Pásame una.

Gilbert, de mala gana, cogió otra lata y se la entregó. Arthur no pudo evitar extrañarse ante la seriedad que mostraba el pollo heroico en todo momento. En el pub parecía distinto, bastante más dicharachero e incluso infantil. Quizás hasta alguien como Gilbert tuviera problemas.

Ambos abrieron sendas latas de cerveza y se dispusieron a beber, pero de pronto notaron que la luz de la cocina se apagó sin previo aviso. Soltaron un jadeo ahogado y escucharon una risita. La luz se volvió a encender y vieron el rostro risueño de Emma.

—Conque robando cervezas, ¿eh? —se acercó a ellos— Va, pasadme una a mí también. Ya me cansé del zumo de melocotón.

—Encima de putilla, borracha —Gilbert sonrió con un deje altanero y le entregó otra lata—. ¿Quieres que te la abra? Dudo que esos bracitos puedan realizar tamaña proeza.

—Gracias por preocuparte por mí, don Polla —abrió la lata y miró a Arthur con curiosidad—. Oye, ¿a ti tampoco te gusta el zumo?

—Soy más de cerveza —respondió contemplando el disfraz de la joven—. ¿De qué se supone que vas disfrazada?

—De la ama puta —contestó Gilbert, riendo ante su propio chiste sin gracia—, que no es lo mismo que la puta ama.

—De Alice Margatroid, un personaje de un juego raro que le gusta a mi hermano —posó la lata de cerveza sobre su propia frente—. No sabes cómo me estoy asando con esta ropa.

—Me lo imagino —hubo una pequeña pausa—. Mi sobrina se llama Alice.

Si hubiera algún premio al comentario más estúpido e insulso de la fiesta, Arhur Kirkland se lo habría ganado con méritos. ¿A quién le importaba que su sobrina se llamara Alice? ¿Y cómo iba a hacer amigos con semejantes temas de conversación? Aquella muchacha parecía agradable, pero aun así era obvio que nunca se interesaría por una persona que podía pecar de tediosa.

—¡Una sobrina! Yo siempre quise tener una sobrinita, pero ya ves, mi hermano Govert no me da esa alegría.

—¿Eres la hermana de Govert? —preguntó _ligeramente_ ilusionado.

—¿Lo conoces? —sonrió.

—Muy bien, putilla, contestando con preguntas.

—Bueno, me compré un libro de poemas suyo y me firmó un autógrafo —Arthur se sonrojó un poco al recordar aquellos buenos tiempos.

—¿El tulipán_ tejoncio_ escribe poemas? —Gilbert estalló en una sonora carcajada. Llegó a llorar de la risa al imaginarse a Govert con cara afeminada leyendo poemas de amor y llorando al final.

Y Arthur con el libro en casa y sollozando a lágrima viva bajo la luz del candil, preguntándole a los cielos por qué él no podía experimentar un romance tan apasionado e intenso como el plasmado en los poemas.

—Puti, ¿cómo no me dijiste que tu hermano escribe poemas? ¡Se lo voy a decir a todo el mundo!

Gilbert salió corriendo de la cocina y entró en la sala silbando para atraer así la atención de todos los presentes. La gente lo miró interrogante, esperándose cualquier tontería por parte de aquel ex concursante de _Gran Hermano_ con aires de grandeza.

—¡Atención! ¡Govert van Heemskerck escribe poemas de amor! ¡Kesesese!

—¿En serio? —preguntó Elizaveta, mirando a Govert completamente sorprendida.

—¡Que sí, que sí! ¡Me lo acaba de contar Emma!

—¿Es eso cierto, señor van Heemskerck? —Lily lo miró emocionada.

—Sí —contestó abochornado.

—¡Qué dulce! —exclamó Elizaveta— Rode, deberíamos comprar un ejemplar.

—Yo también compraré uno —comentó Lily, imaginándose todas las ilustraciones que podría realizar a partir de los poemas de su amor platónico.

—No hace falta que gastes el dinero. Te puedo conseguir uno gratis.

—¿Lo dice en serio? —sus mejillas adquirieron un tono rosado.

Govert asintió débilmente, ganándose una mirada tierna por parte de todas las mujeres de aquella sala. Gilbert no se esperaba aquella reacción tan desmesuradamente cursi. ¡Tendrían que estarse riendo, no admirándolo! Casi parecía que Govert había pasado de ser un presunto drogadicto excéntrico y soso a un yerno perfecto y dócil.

—¡Putilla, dame otra cerveza! —gritó desilusionado y de vuelta a la cocina.

Sin embargo, se encontró con Emma y el de las cejas hablando despreocupadamente. Puso una mueca de descontento y se fue con su buen amigo Francis, que estaba sentado en una silla escuchando las historietas de Antonio. No es que le molestase que Emma estuviera hablando con un hombre que no fuera él. Qué va. Sabía de sobra que él era millones de veces más impresionante y genial que Arthur Kirkland.

—¡Mirad, aquí estoy yo haciendo botellón! —señaló una foto del álbum— Estos eran el Jonnhy, el Richi, el Christian y estas son la Jessi, la Jenny y la Vane.

—¿Esos eran tus amigos en España? —preguntó Lovino, preocupado.

Gilbert asomó la cabeza y observó la fotografía en cuestión. Era un simple grupo de niñatos españoles vomitando y emborrachándose como descosidos. No obstante, cuando Antonio pasó la página vislumbró una escena que le resultaba endemoniadamente familiar.

—¡Mirad, mirad! ¡Aquí estamos Gil y yo en los sanfermines!

—¡Eh, yo me acuerdo de eso! —soltó una carcajada— ¡Qué cogorza nos pillamos!

—Y que lo digas —sonrió—. Lo mejor fue cuando casi te pilló un toro.

—No me lo recuerdes —le dio una colleja—, que tú encima te reíste de mí. ¡Yo, chico, soy asombroso hasta para comerme una hostia!

Antonio discrepaba completamente, pero decidió continuar con sus historietas en vez de llevarle la ventaja al bueno de Gilbert.

— ¡Ay, mirad! Esta fotografía es de cuando fui contigo al Oktoberfest. ¿Qué teníamos, veintiún años? —señaló un cartel— Recuerdo que cuando terminó todo, nos pasamos por Berlín, donde vivía Gil, y me presentó a sus amigos.

—Sí, con esos tenía yo montado un grupo heavy —esbozó una sonrisilla al recordar aquellos tiempos—. Se llamaba _Sexo Explícito_. Fue una gran época.

—Gilbo, qué atractivo estabas con ese aire tan rebelde.

—Yo _siempre_ estoy atractivo —cruzó los brazos—. ¡Siempre!

—Sobre todo ahora, que estás disfrazado de pollo superhéroe —bromeó Antonio—. ¡Ah! Hablando de disfraces… Lovi, aún no me has dicho qué opinas del mío.

Lovino, sin ningún interés, lo miró de arriba abajo sin ningún trazo de interés.

—Es ridículo.

—¿Me vas a negar que me sienta bien?

—Vas de torero, que es probablemente el traje más hortera que hay —lo señaló burlescamente— y tú aún lo empeoras más.

El rostro decepcionado de Antonio no tardó en manifestarse. Francis, ya acostumbrado a lidiar con gente hipócrita como Lovino, se levantó y alzó al español también. Señaló a la pared y Antonio, como tonto que era, miró para ella. Iba a poner en marcha el plan con el cual logró que su amigo se llevara a muchas muchachas a la cama cuando ambos eran algo más jóvenes.

—Es una pared.

—Todo depende del punto de vista, Toni. Puede ser una pared, pero podría ser también un muro que te separa del mundo real —giró la cabeza y le guiñó un ojo a Lovino. Luego señaló el trasero de su amigo.

Lovino contempló cómo aquel dichoso pantalón de torero se ceñía a las nalgas _más o menos_ bien formadas de Antonio. Agradeció no ser Pinocho, porque de lo contrario, si hubiera mentido, la nariz le habría crecido como mínimo ocho metros de sopetón. ¡A él no le gustaban los traseros de los hombres, sino el de las mujeres! Pero lo de Antonio era digno de ser recordado para la posteridad, tal y como si se tratase de la Capilla Sixtina. Gilbert también miró, pero no se encontró con nada sorprendente o desconocido.

—Hay una mosca en la pared, nada más —Antonio se volvió—. Francis eres rar… —se interrumpió a sí mismo al ver el rostro escarlata de Lovino— ¿Qué te pasa, Lovi? ¿Te has vestido de semáforo y no me he dado cuenta?

—¡Cállate, joder!

—Lovino, ¿a que el traje le sienta estupendamente a nuestro Toni?

—No le queda del todo _mal_ —admitió al fin Lovino.

—Cómo os ponéis por un culo —Gilbert se ajustó su súper calzoncillo ante la mirada furibunda de Lovino—. Donde esté un buen par de tetas, ¿verdad, chicos? —miró a los lados en busca de alguna risilla cómplice, pero no obtuvo absolutamente nada. Adornó su cara con otro puchero ridículo—. Joder, ya me olvidaba que estaba en la fiesta de los Village People.

Antonio obvió los comentarios envenenados de su amigo y continuó provocando a su toro bravo, robándole algún que otro beso tonto y casto de vez en cuando. Gilbert se fijó en cómo se miraba aquella parejita. Aunque Lovino siempre se mostrase tan frío y cruel con Antonio, se notaba que en el fondo lo quería con locura. Se alegraba de corazón por ellos dos, pero tampoco podía evitar sentir pena por Emma. Siempre que intentaba hablar _a solas_ con ella, aparecía Elizaveta y su afeminado marido a fastidiar el momento. Quería hablar sólo con ella para preguntarle si se sentía mal y, obviamente, no lo iba a preguntar con aquellos dos imbéciles delante.

—Vosotros dos —bajó el volumen para que nadie más lo oyese—, deberíais cortaros un poco más, ¿vale? Recordad que la putilla está por aquí y no creo que le resulte agradable veros así.

—Vaya, Gilbo diciendo algo inteligente y sensato —Francis fingió sorpresa—. ¿Qué me he perdido?

—¡Yo siempre soy inteligente y sensato! —hizo pucheros.

Antonio y Lovino simplemente miraron a los lados, avergonzados. No podían evitar mostrarse cariñosos el uno con el otro —especialmente Antonio— pero era cierto que Emma podría llegar a sufrir bastante si volviera a presenciar una escena romanticona entre ellos. Y Lovino, aunque le costase mostrarlo, agradecía que Emma hubiera hecho tanto por él desde que se conocieron. Lo último que se merecía ella era que viniera él a regocijarse de su desdicha.

Mientras los demás seguían parloteando, Lovino logró escabullirse. Tenía que hablar con Govert o con Emma para disculparse. Por una vez en la vida, tuvo que reconocer que Gilbert _tenía_ razón. Pronto divisó a Govert hablando _de nuevo_ con Lily. Se acercó al tejón y le dio una palmadita en la espalda a modo de saludo, aun si se mostró tenso en un principio.

—Buenos ojos te vean, viejo.

—Hola.

—¿Y tú vestido de tejón? —sonrió de lado— No me esperaba esto de ti.

—Esperarse algo de los demás es una mierda. Siempre te acabas decepcionando —lo miró fijamente.

—Ya, por eso me quiero disculpar —se rascó la cabeza—. No lo hice adrede.

—Me dijo alguien —miró de soslayo a Lily— que parecías feliz. La próxima vez que intentes ser feliz, hazlo en privado.

—Lo sé, viejo…

—Me alegro mucho por Antonio y por ti —Lily le sonrió dulcemente.

«¿Cómo te vas a alegrar por mí, si no me conoces de nada, cacho hipócrita?», pensó Lovino, forzando una sonrisilla. Él era italiano, por consiguiente debía tratar con amabilidad a las mujeres. La ironía se hizo un hueco en su atormentada mente al darse cuenta de que, por mucho que siempre estuviera persiguiendo faldas, se había ido a enamorar precisamente del ser menos femenino, lindo y delicado que podía existir. Fuera como fuera, tenía bien claro que el hecho de que su pareja fuera un hombre no tenía nada que ver con el color de su camisa.

No se explicó cómo, pero Emma salió de la nada agarrando la muñeca de Arthur Kirkland y señalándolo alegre.

—¡Mirad, le he arreglado las cejas! Ahora está mucho más mono.

—¿El camarero del _Bloody Hell_? —Lovino lo miró asqueado.

—Por decimosexta vez, ¡no se llama _Bloody Hell_, joder! —protestó Arthur— Se llama _Ziggy Pop_.

—¿Y ese nombre se debe a…?

—Es obvio que es por Ziggy Stardust e Iggy Pop, ¿me equivoco, Arthur? —preguntó Emma.

—No te equivocas para nada —Arthur se rascó la barbilla tímidamente.

—Menudo nombre de mierda —dijeron Govert y Lovino al unísono.

Era increíble que en menos de diez minutos pasara de estar aburrido y solo a conseguir el número de teléfono de Emma van Heemskerck y, mejor aún, estilizar sus cejas. Pero sin duda alguna, lo que más le alegró era que por fin Govert le estuviera prestando atención.

—Por cierto, hermanito, ¿no crees que Lily está preciosa? — eñaló a la jovencita.

Lily notó la mirada de Govert clavada en ella. Se ruborizó un poco, ligeramente nerviosa, y buscó a Emma con la vista. Tal y como hacía siempre que realizaba una «travesura», Emma guiñó un ojo y esbozó una de sus sonrisas felinas.

Asintió con la cabeza, apartando la mirada. Lovino frunció el ceño e intentó no imaginarse al viejo besando a un retaco como Lily. No le importaba en absoluto que su estimado compañero de piso se emparejara, pero lo que no iba a consentir era que fuera a la cárcel por hacer el coito con una menor de edad. Además, ¿y si la dejaba embarazada? ¡¿Y si tenían un hijo? Ahí Lovino dejaría de ser el _chaval_ y pasaría a ser el aburrido tito Lovinocho.

—A mí también me gusta su disfraz, señor van Heemskerck.

—Puedes llamarme Govert.

A Lovino le dio un tic en la nariz. ¿Desde cuándo tenía él tics en la nariz? En cambio, Emma sonreía maravillada, casi sin creerse lo adorable que podía llegar a ser su hermano mayor sin proponérselo.

—¡Ah, Lovino! Estás monísimo con esos cuernos —Emma sonrió al ver cómo su amigo se sonrojaba un poco—. Los hice yo, ¿sabes?

—Qué detalle por tu parte.

—¿Verdad? Ah, ¡también hice una cosita para Espamano! ¡Ven conmigo! —le cogió de la muñeca y lo llevó hasta la habitación.

Lovino supo que nada bueno se avecinaba cuando aquel escalofrío recorrió su espina dorsal. Fijo que Emma lo iba a asesinar delante de Espamano para así traumatizar al pobre pez. Por muy amable y risueña que fuera su amiga, también era consciente de lo escalofriante que podía tornarse cuando le buscaban las cosquillas.

—No es gran cosa, sólo una pegatina —señaló una imagen que estaba pegada al jarrón con complejo de pecera.

—Bonita pegatina —la miró sin prestar atención—. Oye, tú me has traído aquí a solas para algo, ¿no?

—Para que no molestes a Lily y a mi hermanito —dijo en voz baja, guiñando un ojo—. Lo siento, Lovino, pero Govertín se pone nervioso si ve que hay gente delante.

—¿Tantas ganas tienes de que esos dos acaben juntos? —bufó.

—¡Claro! Me encanta que la gente a la que quiero esté felizmente emparejada —lo observó con ternura— y eso también se aplica a ti. Así que no te disculpes por nada, que te conozco.

—Joder, Emma… —se rascó la nuca— ¿Eres adivina? —ambos rieron— Puedes decir misa, pero no quiero que lo pases mal…

—Toni ya me dijo algo parecido —miró a Espamano—. Me dolería que se fuera con una pelandrusca que tuviera un cuerpo escultural, pero si se trata de ti no hay problema.

—¿Me estás llamando feo? —interrogó incrédulo.

—No, eres un chico monísimo —le estiró una mejilla—. Me refiero a que no se enamoró por tu físico.

—¡Me estás llamando feo! —se indignó.

—Déjalo, se nota que no entiendes lo que te quiero decir —soltó una risita.

La puerta de la habitación se abrió para revelar los rostros desconcertados de Arthur y Gilbert. Lovino estaba seguro de que esos dos los estaban espiando. De Gilbert se lo podría haber esperado, porque al fin y al cabo era un cotilla de primera, ¿pero del camarero cejotas?

—¡Puti, deja a mi concu en paz y ven conmigo a cantar al karaoke!

—¿Toni ha cogido el karaoke? —preguntó ilusionada.

—Sí, así que mueve el culo y ayúdame con los coros —sonrió con malicia—. La húngara se morirá de envidia al ver que tú, putilla del tres al cuarto, serás la afortunada que tenga la dicha de cantar junto al menda.

Arthur parecía que quería decir algo; no obstante, permaneció callado y volvió a la sala, donde estaba todo el mundo escuchando cómo Feliciano Vargas cantaba una canción en alemán. Todos los hombres de habla alemana que había allí reunidos pudieron apreciar enseguida el marcado acento italiano del muchacho, aunque para Ludwig sonaba como los ángeles. Nada más pensar en la melodiosa voz de su pareja, un tenue sonrojo pintó sus mejillas.

—¡Ahora nos toca a la putifordia y a mí! —cogió el micrófono— Te cedo el honor de escoger una canción, _pero_ más te vale que sea de Rammstein.

—Este Gilbert quiere morir, me parece a mí… —susurró Elizaveta, mirándolo con odio.

Emma escogió una canción al azar del grupo favorito de Gilbert y ambos se dispusieron a gritar en vez de cantar. Había gente, como Sadik, que reía divertida, mientras otros se tapaban las orejas para no ensordarse, como en el caso de Roderich Edelstein. Govert, una vez más, fue el que mantuvo el semblante más serio. Le dieron varios tics en la ceja mientras veía a su hermanita cantando —o intentándolo— ya que ella era encantadora hasta cuando hacía las cosas mal. Pero tenía un mal presentimiento. Uno horrible. ¿Qué era peor que tener a Antonio de yerno?

Tener a Gilbert como amigo de su hermana. Iba a descartar que algún día aquel mequetrefe y él acabaran como cuñados.

—¡Hermanito! ¿Cantamos juntos una canción?

—Ni hablar.

—¡Eli! —Emma cogió la mano de su amiga— ¿Y tú te animas?

Elizaveta asintió con una gran sonrisa plasmada en el rostro. Escogieron una canción al azar y, a pesar de desafinar como si les fuera la vida en ello, los asistentes aplaudían y las contemplaban sonrientes. Gilbert en concreto parecía que iba a ascender a los cielos de un momento a otro. Govert, aún con sus tics, le dio un codazo para que dejara de poner aquellas muecas tan desagradables y obscenas.

—No sé con cuál de las dos te estás masturbando mentalmente, pero para _ya_.

—¡Estás malinterpretándolo todo, tulipán! —se tocó su dolorida barriga.

—Qué guapas son esas dos —Francis se babeó—. ¿Te imaginas que Elizaveta, ya harta de tanta insatisfacción sexual, dejara a Roderich y probase suerte con su atractiva y juguetona amiga Emma?

—Entonces el señoritingo mendigaría toda su vida y acabaría liándose con aquel ex novio de Emma, ¿cómo se llamaba? ¿Vash? ¿Basch? Joder, ¡ese de ahí! —señaló al loco de la ballesta— y mi asombroso servidor los grabaría intimando, entonces vendería la cinta a la húngara y dejaría de odiarme —la mirada se le fue iluminando a medida que hablaba— ¡Fran, tío, tenemos que llevar a cabo ese plan!

—¡Claro que sí, Gilbo! —abrazó apasionadamente a su compinche.

—Dais asco —comentó Govert, quien _no _estaba pensando en hacer un cómic relacionado con Elizaveta y Emma.

Cuando las muchachas terminaron de cantar aquella canción tan comercial, el público aplaudió acaloradamente. Uno de los pocos que mantenía la calma era el propio marido de Elizaveta, que simplemente esbozó una sonrisa casi imperceptible. El micrófono pasó a manos de Lovino, ya consciente de que tendría que cantar una canción que escogió Antonio para él.

Una canción en español.

—Lovi, esta canción te va a encantar, ¡utiliza lenguaje marítimo! —Antonio atinó a decir entre risas.

Sonó una música muy extraña y Lovino simplemente leía la letra que veía plasmada en la pantalla como malamente podía. A medida que llegó el estribillo, se dio cuenta de que ya había escuchado esa canción una vez en la vida. Recordaba que un día, cotilleando entre los discos de Antonio, encontró uno con música de su tierra y se dispuso a escucharlo porque realmente no tenía nada mejor que hacer.

—_Dime que sientes lo mismo que yo_ —cortó el aire con su brazo y movió grácilmente la cabeza—. _Dime que me quieres, ¡dímelo!_

Dio un salto y guiñó el ojo a nadie en concreto, porque él era italiano y tenía aquel donaire natural que le permitía actuar como la más famosa de las estrellas.

—_¡Cuando zarpa el amor! Navega a ciegas es quien lleva el timón_ —se dio cuenta de que estaba haciendo el gilipollas delante de mucha gente e intentó cantar con menos garbo— _y cuando sube la marea al corazón…_

Continuó cantando, a pesar de que quería parar y preguntarle al estúpido de Antonio de qué diablos se estaba riendo. Hubo un momento en el que ya no pudo soportar tanta carcajada y se detuvo, cruzándose de brazos.

—Eres un cabrón, ¿sabes?

—¡No te enfades, Lovi! Pero le pones tanta pasión a esa cancioncilla que me hace gracia —cogió el micrófono—. Venga, cantaré algo de Raffaella Carrà para compensarte.

—¡No, por Dios, no! —protestó Feliciano.

—Sí, canta Raffaella Carrà y humíllate un buen rato —infló las mejillas— y luego tírate por un puente.

Antonio asintió y no sólo cantó dos canciones de aquella artista italiana, sino que también interpretó canciones extrañas conocidas solamente en España y que ante los oídos musicalmente expertos de Feliciano y Lovino, sonaban a pura mierda.

Sobre todo para Lovino.

Luego Francis, Gilbert y Antonio estuvieron un buen rato cantando canciones conocidas _y_ destrozándolas completamente. Alguna gente reía porque no sabía entender las maravillosas dotes para cantar que tenía Gilbert. Después interpretaron a capela _Mein Gott_, el principal tema de Sexo Explícito, el antiguo grupo del maravilloso primogénito de los Beilschmidt.

Para continuar con la racha de excentricidades, Sadik, Heracles y el chino —o japonés— pusieron todo su corazón en una canción nipona que seguramente había sido sacada de alguna serie de televisión. El juguetero y el camarero se daban codazos y empujones en medio de la interpretación, logrando que el tercer integrante se abochornase considerablemente.

—_Si hay un poco de azúcar esa píldora que os dan_ —Francis guiñó un ojo—_ satisfechos tomaréis_.

Ver a un hombre embutido en un traje rojo, con las piernas peludas y una barba de casi una semana resultaba harto desagradable, especialmente cuando meneaba sus caderas al ritmo de una de las canciones más populares de Mary Poppins. Lukas y Mikkel sintieron cómo sus infancias acababan de quedar hechas añicos.

Después de que cada persona hubiera cantado al menos una canción, llegó el momento que todo el mundo —Gilbert— estaba esperando. ¡La piñata!

—El encargado de la piñata ha sido Gil —explicó Antonio—. ¡Lovi, tú eres el que va a romperla!

—Ya terminé con los preparativos —Gilbert se frotó las manos con toda la malicia que cabía en su ser.

Emma le entregó un bate de béisbol a Lovino y le vendó los ojos, tal y como establecía el Consejo General de Piñatas que había fundado Gilbert.

—No habrás metido nada raro, ¿no? —preguntó Elizaveta con un recelo más que evidente.

—Claro que _no_ he metido nada raro —infló el pecho—. Si yo soy el puto amo.

Todos comenzaron a animar a Lovino para que golpeara la piñata. Alzó el bate de béisbol y la atizó con todas sus fuerzas. Escuchó un sonido extraño y notó un globo de agua explotando en su cabeza y mojándolo por completo. Se retiró la venda inmediatamente para matar a Gilbert con el bate, pero notó que caían unos papeles de la piñata. Cogió uno. Era una fotografía de Gilbert posando y poniendo morritos. Cogió otra. Era una fotografía similar a la anterior, pero con una mueca distinta.

A mayores, también hubo cinco caramelos, un sostén, tres bragas y una revista pornográfica en la que una imagen de la cara Gilbert solapaba las de las muchachas desnudas.

Gilbert rió a carcajada limpia, llorando de la risa. Sabía que era un genio de la comedia y que pocas personas podrían apreciar su genialidad, pero él no pudo evitar sumergirse en su propia gloria y continuar riendo. Nadie quiso decir nada al respecto porque al fin y al cabo, todos se esperaban algo así por parte de alguien tan indeseable.

—¡Me cago en la puta! —gritó Lovino, furioso y mojado.

—Uy, Fran, se está cagando en ti —bromeó Gilbert tras secarse una lagrimilla—. Yo que tú le pegaba.

Cuando Govert iba a darle la paliza de su vida a aquel mequetrefe por osar empapar a Lovino, Antonio apuró y le atestó un puñetazo en el estómago a su supuesto mejor amigo, quien se retorció del dolor. ¿Por qué todo el mundo le pegaba? ¡Si él era genial!

—Esto va sin acritud, Gil, que sabes que yo te quiero mucho —dijo Antonio con un tono más propio de un loco peligroso que de un españolito inocente y despistado como él— pero vete un ratito a la mierda.

—¡No tienes sentido del humor!

Mientras la gente se reía de Gilbert, Antonio acompañó a Lovino para que se secara. El pobre estaba temblando de frío y no paraba de mascullar insultos en italiano, todos dedicados a su encantador concuñado. Antonio intentó secarlo con una toalla a pesar de todas las protestas envenenadas. ¿Qué pasaría si por un remoto casual Emma abriese la puerta? Fuera como fuera, él no era un niño pequeñito e inútil del que nadie tuviera que cuidar. Por muy torpe que fuera, sabía secarse sin la ayuda de otra persona.

—¡Puedo hacerlo yo solo!

—No seas tonto y estate quieto —suspiró—. ¿Quién necesita enemigos teniendo amigos tan estupendos como Gilbert?

—No sé cómo haces, pero siempre te rodeas de mierda —masculló Lovino mientras notaba que una gota recorría el puente de su nariz.

—No es cierto, Gil es un buen tipo. Y tú tampoco eres ninguna mierda —le dio un beso en la mejilla—, tesoro mío.

Lovino se juró a sí mismo que no se sonrojaría ni se conmovería por aquel _tesoro_ tan gratuito y cariñoso que le había lanzado Antonio. Después de tantos años recibiendo el trato propio de un estropajo sucio y hediondo, le resultó agradable que alguien le quisiera tanto como para considerarlo un tesoro. Fue inevitable que temiese que Antonio lo dijera por decir y que realmente opinase que era un chico torpe e inútil. ¿Pero y si lo decía en serio?

—Deberías quitarte la ropa, no vayas a coger un resfriado — etiró la toalla de la cabeza y le arregló un poco los cabellos—. ¿Te presto algo mío?

—Sí, _por favor_ —dijo en un intento por sonar amable.

Antonio corrió como alma que lleva el diablo a su cuarto y cogió lo primero que encontró en su armario. Volvió y le entregó el uniforme del Nápoles a Lovino, a pesar de que le quedaba _un poco_ grande.

—¿A qué esperas para cambiarte? —preguntó desconcertado.

—A que no haya mirones —espetó molesto.

—El cuarto de baño está cerrado —señaló la puerta.

—Ya, ya me he fijado —entrecerró los ojos y chasqueó la lengua—. Me refiero a que quiero cambiarme _solo_, sin ti follándome con la mirada.

Iba a protestar, pero supo que en el fondo Lovino tenía razón. Volvió al salón algo decepcionado para encontrarse con Elizaveta maltratando físicamente a Gilbert. Lo más perturbador de todo era que Govert estaba sonriendo un poco al ver las lágrimas de dolor del hermano de su amigo Ludwig, quien no sólo no ayudaba a Gilbert, sino que encima suspiraba avergonzado.

—¡Dejadlo ya en paz, pobrecito! —lo defendió Emma— Lo vais a matar.

—¡¿Cómo lo voy a dejar en paz, si ha colocado mis bragas en una piñata? —argumentó Elizaveta, iracunda.

—Puti, pero qué buena eres —dejó que lo ayudara—. Como agradecimiento por tu ayuda, te permitiré que seas mi amiga.

—Oh… —Emma se fijó en el sostén que estaba tirado en el suelo. Era demasiado pequeño como para ser de Elizaveta y, curiosamente, a ella le había desaparecido uno exacto hacía unos días. Soltó súbitamente a Gilbert— ¡Desgraciado!

Gilbert cayó al suelo sin dignidad alguna. Antonio se reía de él, al igual que Francis._ Qué grandes amigos_. Pero al menos seguía contando con una presencia mejor que la del francés.

Para qué iba a mentir. Fijo que el jorobado de Notre Dame en bikini era más sexy que él en aquel momento. Tenía moratones por todo el cuerpo y le volvía a sangrar el maldito labio. Govert quiso aportar su granito de arena y atestarle otro puñetazo, pero Lily le pidió que se detuviera.

Lovino salió del cuarto de baño con el uniforme de su equipo de fútbol favorito. Como Antonio estaba hecho toda una foca, los pantalones le quedaban bastante grandes y tenía que estárselos subiendo todo el rato.

—Hola, Lovino —le saludó Heracles, tan lento como siempre.

—No me hables. Recuerda que a ti te odio —se subió los pantalones—. No me acuerdo bien del porqué, pero te odio.

—Llevas el uniforme del Nápoles.

—¡No me digas! Quién lo diría —puso una mueca de desagrado.

—Me gusta el Nápoles. Soy fan de Metadona.

—¡Es Maradona, no _Metadona_! —gritó enfurecido. Hasta escupió un poco al pronunciar aquellas palabras— ¡Mira, aléjate de mi vista! ¡Te voy a pegar!

—¡Pégale, pégale! —animó Sadik Adnan— ¡Yo te ayudo!

—¡Tú calla! —espetó Heracles, empujando al turco— Lovino, yo voy disfrazado de Cupido. Toma —le tocó con una varita mágica de cartón que llevaba una estrella en la punta—, yo te bendigo con el don de poder amar. Ahora serás más afortunado. A cambio podrías venirte a trabajar conmigo. Necesito camareros.

—¡Así te ahogues en tu propia mierda! ¡No pienso trabajar contigo _nunca_!

Bufando y con unas ganas de matar difíciles de disimular, Lovino se fue adonde estaban Antonio y Govert. Al parecer, estaban manteniendo una conversación absurda sobre la juguetería y el tipo de clientes que solía recibir Antonio mientras trabajaba. Govert asentía con la cabeza de vez en cuando, evitando cualquier recuerdo que lo incluyese a él siendo un cliente de aquel lugar que tanto le amargó la existencia.

Tras mucha violencia, carcajadas y juegos absurdos, la fiesta terminó. No era demasiado tarde, pero sabían a ciencia cierta que no podrían alargar tanto una fiesta tan infantil como aquella. Cada uno regresó a su casa, a excepción de Gilbert, que fue al hospital acompañado de Elizaveta y Emma. Protestaba y alegaba que iba a morir de un momento a otro, por lo que suplicaba que pusieran su nombre en la esquela con letras fosforitas y enormes.

* * *

><p>Govert y Lovino, ambos con ropas que llamaban demasiado la atención, caminaban por la calle algo avergonzados. Sobre todo Lovino, a pesar de ir simplemente con el uniforme de un equipo de fútbol. Las miradas atónitas del resto de peatones eran ineludibles y demasiado penetrantes. Casi podía asegurar que un par de señoras estaban analizando su alma y comentando entre murmullos si el italiano acabaría yendo derecho al infierno o no. Quizás fuera un poco paranoico, pero no podía evitar sentirse así. ¡Si al menos el dichoso Gilbert no le hubiera mojado, no tendría motivo por el que sentirse tan verecundo!<p>

—¡Me cago en Gilbert! ¿Por qué tiene que ser el hermano del marido de mi hermano? ¡¿Por qué? ¡Me niego a reconocerlo como concuñado! —se enfurruñó— Encima le dejó el piso hecho un desastre a Antonio.

—Chaval —se detuvo de repente—. Puedes ayudarle a limpiar. Quédate a dormir con él.

Seguramente una araña se hubiera instalado en las orejas de Lovino y elaborado una gruesa telaraña que le impidiera escuchar bien lo que le había dicho Govert. Porque era imposible, completa y absolutamente _imposible_ que el viejo le dijera que se quedara a dormir con Antonio.

—¿Qué…?

—Me has oído.

—Pero es extraño…

—Este tema es desagradable para mí —esquivó la mirada atónita de Lovino—, así que hazme caso y date la vuelta.

—Viejo…

—No lo hago por ti —frunció el ceño y continuó caminando—. Mañana te vengo a buscar.

Lo cierto era que Govert no había dicho ni una sola mentira. Necesitaba estar solo después de todo lo que había sucedido y reflexionar tranquilo, sin ningún mosquito italiano que le hiciera regresar a la triste y cruel realidad. Por si fuera poco, diciéndole aquello a Lovino podía hacerle creer que realmente no le importaba su relación con el dichoso Antonio. Tras pronunciar una serie de palabras cursis repletas de un agradecimiento mal camuflado, Lovino regresó a casa de Antonio _solamente_ para ayudarle a limpiar.

Bueno, no. Y una mierda iba él a ayudar a limpiar.

* * *

><p><strong>Notas de autor:<strong> Lovi canta _Cuando zarpa el amor_, un tema del grupo español Camela (no me matéis, pero es que esa canción me hace muchísima gracia xD). Y Raffaella Carrà mola cantidubi. Jum. Dado que en este capítulo no sucede demasiado, subiré el próximo dentro de dos días. Al fin y al cabo, este es un capítulo puente centrado misteriosamente en Gilbert~ En realidad, el capítulo original abarcaba bastante más, pero como era muy largo lo dividí en dos capítulos ·u·

_— ¡Me cago en la puta! _

_— Uy, Fran, se está cagando en ti._

Esa "bromita" la hago yo siempre. No la hagáis nunca, niños, porque la gente —por algún motivo que aún no entiendo— tiende a enfadarse con comentarios así. Buah, la de golpes que me he comido por una bromita tan inocente ;¬;

Próximo capítulo: Antonio y Lovino haciendo estupideces, Govgov siendo Govgov y... no sé qué más. No terminé de escribirlo.

Contador de palabrotas: ¡28!

En fin, **muchísimas gracias** a todos por vuestros hermosos reviews. Significan mucho para mí ^^

Nayo: Ahí estoy yo, contribuyendo a la guarrería mundial. Muerte a la higiene º_º (?) Molaría que fuera el final: "Lovi, te quiero". FIN x) Es que adoro ese anuncio y sentí la imperiosa necesidad de meterlo ;A; Búscalo en Google, que yo soy muy puritana y me da cosa hablar de esas guarradas *se santigua* (?) [a quién voy a engañar, si no sé ni santiguarme ._.]

Iggi: Porque te tiene envidia, sin duda alguna. Tu disfraz es mucho mejor que el suyo (ah, no, que no tiene~). Yo creo que parecería la Biblia xD La mayoría de los capítulos rondan las 20 páginas, así que haz cuentas º_ºU Heracles se me adelantó y se lo ofreció antes. Tsk, maldito griego ù3u

Yue: Yo también lo lamento, porque en cierto modo le he cogido cariño al fic ;_;

Fuu: A mí me encantaría verlos disfrazados así xD Me alegro de que te hayas reído ^^

Haruna: No hay nada que perdonar, hija de Dios. Ni que dejar reviews fuera un oficio x) He captado la intensidad de tus emociones y, ciertamente, me han conmovido. ¿A qué sí? Francis tiene buenas ideas, pero Gil y Toño son unos ignorantes y no entienden la magnitud de su genialidad gabacha. ¿Qué tiene de romántico besarse rodeado de gente disfrazada como subnormales? Estás besando a tu churri y notas la mirada penetrante de un tejón, un pollo, una puta... No entiendo tu concepto de romántico, de veras ewe GovLily es una pareja crack xD Veeenga, hay un capítulo dedicado a una fiesta. ¿A qué tipo de persona _no_ se le ocurriría meter ahí el anuncio de Ausonia? ¡Es una FIESHTA! Puedes explayarte cuanto quieras, que a mí me mola leer idas de olla 8D ¡Rezaré el jesusito de mi vida tras mojar la galleta en la leche que me dejó madre Aurora en la mesilla! Que Dios te bendiga, Haruna :'D Amén y aleluya.

Y eso es todo por hoy, preciosidades. Hasta _huevo_~


	19. Para todo lo demás, Tomás

**Aclaración:** Un conejo es un animalillo muy mono, pero también es una forma de llamar a lo que tienen las chicas entre las piernas ·_· (pff). Doremi y Onpu son personajes de _Ojamajo Doremi_ y Madoka es la prota de _Puella Magi Madoka Magica_ (nggggh).

**Advertencias:** sexo implícito (?) [y no, no es un grupo musical]

* * *

><p><em><strong>Capítulo 19: Para todo lo demás, Tomás<br>**_

* * *

><p>Siguiendo el consejo de Govert, Lovino dio media vuelta y emprendió de nuevo el camino hasta la casa de Antonio. Y tenía bien claro que no le iba a ayudar a limpiar, que él no era la señora de la limpieza particular de un maldito español que se disfraza de torero como pasatiempo. Al cabo de cinco minutos, estaba por segunda vez ante la puerta de aquel apartamento en el que tantos momentos molestos había pasado al cabo de su vida. Timbró y casi al instante vio a Antonio abriéndole la puerta con un semblante curioso.<p>

—¿Te has dejado algo aquí?

—Mi dignidad —entró rápido—. Me niego a ir por la calle con estas pintas, así que me quedo a dormir aquí.

—No hay ninguna objeción por mi parte —cerró la puerta con una sonrisa brillante—. ¿Me ayudas a recoger?

—No.

—¡Lovino!

—¡Te digo que no! Es tu casa, recuerda —se echó en el sofá y encendió la televisión.

Antonio protestó varias veces, pero no cambió la opinión de Lovino. Siguió ordenando aquel caos que habían organizado los invitados y, media hora después, interrumpió su sesión de limpieza para echarse una ducha, ya que según él «le ayudaba a relajarse». Lovino aprovechó aquellos minutos para recoger todo lo que faltaba. Si recogía y limpiaba era porque tenía hambre y no quería que Antonio se demorase con aquella tarea tan estúpida, no porque le diese pena que estuviera matándose tanto por la fiesta la había organizado en su honor. _Qué va_.

Cuando Antonio salió del cuarto de baño, notó que la casa estaba mucho más ordenada y que había un italiano jadeando exhausto en el sofá.

—Ya me lo puedes ir agradeciendo, desgraciado…

—¡Muchas gracias, Lovino! —se lanzó sobre él en el sofá— Si yo ya sabía que me acabarías ayudando.

—¡Quítate de encima, foca! —gritó abochornado y colorado como el cojín de Tomás— ¡Y me vas a empapar! Y… ¡Y se te caerá la toalla!

—Cierto —se levantó del sofá—. Me visto y, si quieres, podemos ir a cenar por ahí, ¿te apetece?

—Es tarde y no tengo ropa. Paso. Además, quiero cocinar _yo_.

—¡Es cierto, el otro día tenías una receta que me querías preparar! —sonrió como si le acabaran de rescatar de una muerte segura— La cocina es tuya.

Tal y como habían acordado, mientras Antonio se secaba por completo y se ponía su pijama de Timón y Pumbaa, Lovino intentaba cocinar algo decente para no quedar como un idiota. Al principio pensó en preparar una ensalada, echarle algo extraño y ponerle un nombre estrambótico que sonase refinado. Terminó decantándose por una buena _cianfotta _napolitana. Tan concentrado estaba troceando una berenjena que tardó en percatarse de que una presencia misteriosa le abrazaba por la espalda.

—Me encanta que cocines para mí —le besó la mejilla.

—¡Te lo vas a comer! —le amenazó con el cuchillo.

—Yo me como todo lo que tú me des —metió una mano por debajo de la camiseta del Nápoles— Todo, todito, todo.

—¡Hablaba del cuchillo, guarro de mierda! —lo empujó con ferocidad— ¡Fuera de aquí!

—¡Y yo hablaba de la comida, no pienses mal! —cogió un tenedor para protegerse— Además, estoy en mi casa. No me puedes echar. ¡Y tengo un tenedor! ¡En guardia!

—Tu tenedor nunca ganará a mi cuchillo —se acercó a él lentamente.

Mantuvieron una pelea en la que el ganador sería quien tirase al suelo antes el cubierto del otro. Al final ganó Lovino, por lo que Antonio tuvo que marcharse de la cocina. Eso sí, al menos logró robarle un beso a su cocinero particular.

Después de esperar una eternidad, Antonio vio cómo Lovino colocaba la _cianfotta_ en la mesa. Ambos se sentaron impacientes por hincarle el diente a aquel plato, ya que tanto la fragancia que desprendía como su aspecto eran inmejorables. Lovino sonrió orgulloso de sí mismo. Quizás se le diera mal prácticamente todo, pero era innegable que como cocinero era bastante bueno. Aunque no era, ni de lejos, tan creativo y excelente como Feliciano. «Mierda de niño perfecto», pensó Lovino mientras se metió en la boca un poco de su creación.

—¿Quién ríe ahora, Jena la Berenjena? —cogió un trozo de berenjena y lo comió despacio, saboreándolo gustosamente— Siente el poder de mis muelas.

—¡Deja de juguetear con la comida, memo! —replicó Lovino, parcialmente molesto porque él iba a hacer exactamente lo mismo.

Cuando terminaron de comer, se sentaron en la cama porque Antonio tenía algo bastante chulo que enseñarle, según él. Tenía planeado dárselo el día posterior a la fiesta, pero decidió que sería mejor aprovechar la situación y regalárselo en aquel preciso momento. Cogió una bolsita y se la entregó a Lovino con una sonrisa tímida. Temía la reacción de su italiano, pero como decía Gilbert siempre; «quien no arriesga, no gana».

—Sé que no es tan impresionante como los regalos que te hace Gov —se rascó la barbilla con una pizca de inquietud—, pero espero que te guste.

Lovino sacó de la bolsita un pequeño tomate de peluche con gafas que se notaba a la legua que estaba realizado a mano. Antonio le indicó que tenía que presionar la barriguita del tomate y, para la sorpresa del italiano, sonó una voz terriblemente conocida.

—¡_Sonríe_! ¡_Fusososo_! —exclamó el tomate con la voz de Antonio.

—¿Cómo has hecho para meter ahí tu voz? —preguntó asombrado.

—Es un secreto —rió como una hiena—. Pero tiene una grabadora pequeñita ahí metida. Mi jefe me ayudó a hacerlo. ¿Te gusta?

—Es el cacho de mierda más mono que he visto en mi vida —dijo Lovino, sonriendo de lado.

—Lo he hecho con mis propias manos y, como ya te dije, no es tan caro como los juguetes que te da Gov, pero quiero que sepas que lo hice con todo el cariño del mundo.

—No lo dudo —volvió a presionar la barriguita del juguete—. Y no seas idiota —sus malditas mejillas volvieron a arder—, esto es mejor que cualquier cosa que me dé el viejo. Esto es edición súper limitada.

—Qué alivio… —suspiró— Creía que me lo ibas a lanzar a la cara.

—¡_Sonríe_! ¡_Fusososo_! —Lovino colocó el peluche delante de la nariz de Antonio.

—¡Nunca te haría eso, retrasado! Así que alegra la cara, que te estoy diciendo que me gusta.

Antonio sonrió, víctima de la alegría que le provocaron las palabras de su querido Lovino. Lo besó tiernamente, acariciándole su aún húmeda cabellera. Rompió aquel beso para continuar besuqueando su cuello.

—T-Totò, ¿qué haces…?

—¡Cosquillas! —interrumpió de nuevo los besos para hacerle cosquillas en la tripa a Lovino, quien reía sin parar— ¡Me encanta tu risa!

—¡Te voy a… matar…! —continuó riéndose hasta que Antonio paró. Aprovechó para devolverle las cosquillas— ¡Chúpate esa, capullo!

El estómago les dolía más a medida que transcurrían los minutos. Por muy sana que pudiera llegar a ser una carcajada, Lovino podría asegurar que tal dolor en la tripa no podía ser bueno. De todas formas, no se arrepentía ni un ápice de haberse pasado tanto tiempo haciendo el tonto con Antonio, ya que entre carcajada y protesta lograron robarse algún que otro beso. Ya sólo por poder devorar de una vez más los carnosos y suaves labios de su chico, el dolor en la barriga valía la pena.

* * *

><p>Su sueño se vio interrumpido por una voz que lo llamaba entre insultos. Abrió los ojos lentamente para toparse con varias cosas carmesís cerca de él: la cara de Lovino, una bandeja de plástico con una tostada mal hecha y una extraña rosa en la mano de Lovino.<p>

—Despierta antes de que me arrepienta, coño.

—Lovi… —se frotó los ojos— ¿Qué pasa?

—Te robé ropa decente y bajé un momento a comprar mermelada de fresa —señaló la tostada— y me pasé por la floristería porque la chica era muy guapa. Para no quedar mal, compré una rosa y te la doy a ti por no tirarla.

—¿Y el desayuno?

—Es la costumbre —contestó rápidamente.

—¿Y esa cara de tomate?

—¡Cállate! —le pellizcó la mejilla— Cierra el pico y come.

—No sabía que eras tan romántico —sonrió de aquella forma tan boba que tanto enervaba a Lovino y metió un trozo de tostada en la boca— _Asias_, _Gobi_.

—¡Deja de hablar con la boca llena, marrano!

Ya ni se molestó en ocultar la incipiente sonrisilla que adornaba su rostro. Le encantaba ver la cara ilusionada de Antonio al degustar el desayuno que había preparado. Si es que aquel idiota se conformaba con lo más simple.

* * *

><p>Su sentido le estaba alertando de que algo malo había pasado. Govert se quedó mirando una botella de vino y sentía como si el corcho se fuera a caer de un momento a otro. <em>Descorchar<em>. Le aparecía esa palabra todo el rato en la mente y no sabía a qué se podía deber.

Cuando salió a la calle para dirigirse al piso de Antonio y recoger a Lovino, se fijó en una margarita que había tirada en el suelo. No tenía pétalos. _Desflorar_. Sintió un escalofrío.

Siguió caminando y vio a dos perros copulando en el parque. Aquella fue la señal definitiva que le alarmó por completo. Ya no le importaba que la gente lo mirara como si estuviera enfermo por estar contemplando a dos animales apareándose, sino que para él era peor aquella sensación que había invadido su cuerpo. O peor aún, lo que había invadido el cuerpo de Lovino.

—¡Joder! —masculló en medio de la calle.

Iba a matar a Antonio. Le deja a Lovino una noche, ¡una! y ya estaba quitándole la poca decencia e inocencia que le quedaba a su pequeño. Tic en la ceja.

Cuando por fin estuvo ante la puerta de aquel dichoso apartamento, notó los gritos de Lovino. Al parecer estaba quejándose porque _algo_ le dolía. Aporreó la puerta con furia, ya dispuesto a castrar a Antonio por completo. Afortunadamente para él, el mismísimo español fue el que abrió la puerta con una sonrisa en el rostro.

— Hola, Gov! —al notar el cabreo de su antiguo cuñado, retrocedió un paso— ¿Qué pasa?

—¿Qué le has hecho a Lovino? —preguntó despacio, dedicándole una mirada propia de un psicópata.

—¡No le hice _nada_!

Al ver que se trataba de Govert, Lovino fue al marco de la puerta y le dio un empujón a Antonio, bastante molesto.

—¡Y dice que no me hizo nada! ¡Me duele el culo por tu puta culpa!

—¡Pero Lovi, ya te dije que eso es normal! Se te pasará, ¿vale? No me guardes rencor.

Tic en la ceja.

—Además, sé que lo disfrutaste —añadió con una sonrisa pícara.

—¡Una mierda lo disfruté! ¡Te lo haré yo a ti, a ver si te gusta!

Tic en la ceja.

—Pues en cualquier momento, Lovi. A mí ese tipo de cosas me gustan mucho.

—¡Pues lo haré con la misma brutalidad que tú a mí! —cruzó los brazos— Y llorarás.

—Y te pediré que sigas —bromeó, aún con un semblante asquerosamente sensual.

Tic en la ceja.

—Oye, viejo, ¿te pasa algo? —Lovino lo miró preocupado— Tienes cara de estreñimiento…

—Gov, tío, parece que la ceja se te va a saltar de un momento a otro —soltó una carcajada.

Sin decir ni una sola palabra, Govert concentró todo el poder que pudo en su pie y lo descargó en la entrepierna de Antonio. Ya ni se molestó en llevarse a Lovino consigo, sino que se marchó indignado y decepcionado. Pero sobre todo furioso. ¡La primera noche…! ¡Puto Antonio!

Lo que Govert no sabía en aquel momento era que Antonio y Lovino estaban hablando de las cosquillas matutinas que se habían dedicado minutos atrás en el sofá. El ataque de Antonio fue tan mordaz que logró que Lovino cayera al suelo y se diera un golpe en el trasero. Aún dolorido y soltando alaridos de dolor de vez en cuando, volvió a entrar en casa apoyándose como malamente pudo en Lovino. Nunca pudo comprender con exactitud lo que se le pasaba por la mente a Govert, pero aquello ya fue la gota que colmó el vaso. El joven intentaba excusar a su viejo de alguna forma, a pesar de que en el fondo le daba toda la razón a su... a su... novio.

Pero por muy horrible que pudiera llegar a ser un suceso, siempre habría una parte positiva que extraer. Antonio no tardó ni un segundo en encontrar algo de provecho en semejante percance.

—Me duele la entrepierna —se sentó en el sofá con desgana, clavando la vista en sus zapatos—. Lovi, ¿y si me la acaricias?

Si lo decía con un tono despreocupado y nada lascivo, Lovino aceptaría de buen grado y ambos podrían pasar un buen rato a costa de aquella patada tan inopinada. Lo que obtuvo Antonio; sin embargo, no fue más que un cojín lanzado a la cara. Lo cogió y lo colocó debidamente en el sofá, algo decepcionado por su plan fallido.

—¡¿Pero tú qué te crees que soy yo? —dio vueltas por el salón, intentando no pensar demasiado en las barbaridades que debían de recorrer la mente tan simple de Antonio— ¡Si tienes sed de sexo, bébete un vaso de puta y déjame en paz!

—¿Un vaso de puta? —alzó una ceja, confuso ante la expresión que probablemente se acababa de inventar Lovino— De todas formas, era sólo una broma sin importancia. Tampoco es para que te lo tomes tan a pecho.

Lovino, enfadado y sin _ninguna_ intención de jugar como un niño pequeño con Antonio, se echó en el sofá y comenzó a aporrear a su n-novio con el cojín de Tomás sin piedad alguna. En su mirada se podía apreciar maldad y crueldad, _no_ ganas de estar toqueteando gratuitamente al retrasado aquel. Antonio, por supuesto, se defendió como pudo y consiguió agarrar el cojín. Rápidamente empujó a Lovino y se sentó sobre él para otearlo con aires de superioridad.

—Vamos, Lovino, tengo el cojín. Dame un beso y no te lo lanzo.

—Como me lances el cojín, te mato —intentó no reírse por la cara tan serena de Antonio—. En serio te lo digo.

—¿Me matarías a besos? —hizo un gesto particularmente molesto con las cejas. El memo intentaba ser seductor y no lo conseguía.

—Te mataría a golpes, ¡como a los conejos!

—¡Pero si yo no tengo conejo! —señaló su entrepierna— No sé si te has dado cuenta, Lovi, pero yo no soy una mujer.

—¿De qué coño estás hablando…?

—Del que no tengo.

En los momentos de incertidumbre en los que Lovino intentó procesar la extraña información que acababa de recibir, Antonio aprovechó para tirar el cojín al suelo y tumbarse por completo sobre él, riéndose a carcajada limpia por la cara de tonto que estaba poniendo.

—¡Te sorprendí! Admítelo, Lovi.

—¡Quita de encima, gordinflón! —intentó apartarlo, pero Antonio era como una mosca comiendo mierda.

—¿Gordinflón? —repitió ofendido y lamiendo las cejas de Lovino con el único fin de molestarle— ¡Si yo tengo un cuerpo serrano!

—¡De la sierra de los obesos! ¡Y deja de chuparme las cejas, cacho mierda! —la lengua de Antonio podía hacer maravillas y aquella _no_ era una de ellas— ¡Ahora sí que no te beso! Tienes la lengua llena de pelos…

—_Zoy _una _ezcoba_ —sacó la lengua— y te voy a barrer.

No supo si reír o llorar por aquella tontería. Era obvio que se lo pasaba bien con las tonterías de Antonio, pero había momentos en los que era peor que un niño de cinco años en una pastelería. Además, aunque lo hubiera negado, Lovino _quería_ besar a Antonio, pero tenía bien claro que no quería meterse pelos de las cejas en la boca. No por nada, sino porque era lo más asqueroso y desagradable que podría haber.

—Voy a enjuagarme la boca —Antonio se levantó, asqueado—. Hijo, tienes más pelos en las cejas que Arthur.

Encima el muy guarro se quejaba.

—Yo me voy a lavar la frente, que me ha las dejado hecha un cristo —cogió el cojín del suelo y se lo arrojó una vez más—. Es que no respetas nada, ¡nada!

Fueron al cuarto de baño juntos y cada uno se limpió. Miraron sus reflejos en el espejo y Antonio no pudo evitar esbozar una sonrisa al verse tan cerca de Lovino. Lo abrazó por la espalda y apoyó su cabeza en el hombro, dándole algún que otro beso en el cuello. Lovino, por su parte, tenía la vista clavada en sus trasuntos y sería imposible negar que le gustaba lo que estaba viendo.

—Lovi, la próxima vez que te vayas a duchar, avísame.

—¿P-Por qué? — se sonrojó al imaginarse todo tipo de obscenidades.

—Porque tienes mucha roña en el cuello y quiero besar tu piel, no suciedad acumulada. Te frotaré con la esponja.

Y el guarro era él, había que joderse.

—A partir de ahora te llamaré Roñas —le besó una mejilla—, mi pequeño y sucio Roñas.

—¡Me estás llamando puerco como si fuera la cosa más romántica del mundo! —lo empujó azorado, intentando asesinarlo con la mirada— ¡Y no es mierda, sino… una marca de nacimiento!

—Una marca de nacimiento que no tenías el otro día.

¡Tenía la osadía de ponerse gallito! Antonio debía de creerse muy listo, pero no lo era. ¡Claro que no lo era!

—Lo que pasa es que me has ensuciado tú. ¡Ahora todo cuadra! —cruzó los brazos y asintió convencido— No tienes la piel tostadita porque seas moreno, sino porque acumulas mierda y no te lavas.

—¡Por supuesto que no! —se defendió como pudo— ¡Yo me ducho siempre!

Se observaron el uno al otro durante largos segundos, procurando encontrar algún argumento de peso que demostrase lo poco higiénico que era su «rival». Dado que no obtuvieron resultados satisfactorios, regresaron a la sala de estar. Lovino temía sentarse de nuevo en el sofá y sufrir otra invasión española. Le aterraba la idea de tener que lidiar con las necesidades sexuales del maldito Antonio, más que nada porque Lovino _no_ estaba preparado psicológicamente para dar ese paso. O sí. Mierda.

—Lovi, tenemos que hablar. Siéntate en el sofá —ronroneó Antonio. ¿Por qué _ronroneaba_?

Ahí llegaba el momento. Le iba a hablar de todo tipo de porquerías y acabarían fornicando en el sofá, ¡o peor aún! En la cama, delante de Espamano. Antonio se frustraría por la muerte de su pez y acabaría yéndose con alguna tipa rubia sumisa y con grandes senos.

—¿Q-qué quieres? —Lovino se sentó a una distancia prudencial.

—Es algo que llevo pensando un rato…

Mala señal. Cuando Antonio se ponía a _pensar_, alguna catástrofe sucedía al poco tiempo. Pero, ¿cuán malo podía ser _eso_? Lovino siempre había sido un apasionado de las películas de la programación vespertina y en ellas había aprendido que el sexo no era más que la manifestación física del amor entre dos personas.

Putas películas vespertinas.

—Creo que deberías hablar con Gov sobre la mudanza —dijo mirándole directamente a los ojos—. Ya sé que no tienes por qué venirte ahora, es más, no creo que tengas que mudarte este mes ni el siguiente. Pero sí tendrías que ir avisando a Gov para que se mentalice y tal.

Antonio no estaba hablando de sexo. ¡Maldita sea! Se estaba devanando los sesos por un tema mucho más absurdo y, pensándolo mejor, peligroso. Govert parecía que no estaba del todo en contra de su relación, pero decir que estaba tan encantado de la vida como Emma sería exagerar mucho.

Ya que Lovino optó por no responder, Antonio decidió continuar.

—Sé que es difícil de marcharse de la casa de un buen amigo —sonrió con melancolía—. ¡A mí me costó mucho asimilar que mi pequeño Gil tenía que volar del nido!

Lovino sintió demasiado asco al pensar que quizás un día Gilbert estuvo sentado en el mismo lugar que él. ¡Quizás hasta había dormido en la misma cama que Antonio! Ya no se podría duchar jamás en aquel apartamento sin pensar que un día aquel engendro estuvo allí.

—Y se nota que Gov y tú sois muy buenos amigos, así que lo mejor es que se lo vayas diciendo —miró al techo un momento, posiblemente visionando algún recuerdo remoto—. ¿Cuándo planeas venirte conmigo?

La mente de Lovino se llenó de pensamientos de significado similar. Quería irse a vivir con Antonio, _sí_, ¿pero cuándo sería el momento idóneo? El mero hecho de tener que irse del hogar de Govert le resultaba difícil, pero el verdadero problema residía en la mismísima Emma. Sería demasiado_ descarado_ no sólo besarse ante sus narices, sino encima irse a vivir juntos justo después de formalizar su noviazgo. No dudaba que ella los apoyase plenamente, pero era obvio —aunque ella lo intentase ocultar— que le dolía que todo transcurriese tan rápido. Y qué diantres, le gustaba vivir con Govert, ¡su viejo! Pero tenía que admitir que Antonio, su Totò, _era mucho Antonio_. «Mis pensamientos carecen de coherencia, maldita sea», se dijo a sí mismo mientras se mordía el labio inferior.

—No lo sé —respondió tras pensarlo fríamente.

—Ya sabes, yo no te quiero meter prisa, ni nada. Cuando estés listo, me avisas —le acarició la mano lentamente—. Eso sí, me muero por vivir contigo. Debe de ser genial poder pasar tanto tiempo junto a ti.

Antonio debía de estar loco por pensar de aquella forma. Los padres de Lovino estaban tan hartos de su primogénito que hasta lo echaron de casa. Ludwig, su repugnante cuñado, realizó lo propio poco tiempo después. Hasta Govert, su viejo, había manifestado varias veces que no estaba del todo cómodo con su presencia. ¿Qué diantres veía Antonio que no veían los demás?

Aunque quizás habría que reformular la pregunta: ¿qué diantres _no_ veía Antonio que _sí_ veían los demás? Porque era probable que si llegaran a convivir, Antonio acabaría hallando todos aquellos defectos que hacían de Lovino un ser tan desagradable y horrible. Tenía miedo.

—¿Tantas ganas tienes de tenerme a tu lado? —la mirada de Lovino se apagó completamente al formular aquella cuestión. Quería darle la mano a Antonio para asegurarse de que nunca se iría de su lado, pero no lo haría jamás porque pecaría de _cursi_.

—Claro que sí, tesoro —para la sorpresa de Lovino, Antonio no sólo le tomó la mano con dulzura, sino que posó sus labios sobre ella—. ¿Quién no querría tener a una joya como tú a su lado?

«Cualquiera con dos dedos de frente», se dijo Lovino a sí mismo mientras clavaba sus ojos en los de Antonio. Siempre tan verdes, tan jubilosos y cálidos. Cuando los miraba, notaba una extraña sensación de serenidad en el cuerpo. Maldita sea. ¡Si él era más cursi que el propio Antonio!

—Eres tonto, Totò… —intentó esquivar aquellos malditos labios que intentaban besarlo.

—¿Tú crees? —preguntó fingiendo estar alarmado.

Mierda, justo iba el idiota y se paraba cuando Lovino iba a ceder.

—¿Por qué eres tan lerdo? —Lovino bufó y, sin que sirviera de precedente, besó él a Antonio para demostrarle algo que no logró comprender.

O lo besó porque lo quería besar y punto. No tenía por qué dar explicaciones a su mente de por qué besaba o dejaba de besar a su propio _novio_.

* * *

><p>A sabiendas de que no había nadie aparte de él en casa, entró en su habitación y dio un portazo que casi causó que sus figuritas de <em>Doremi<em> y _Madoka_ cayeran de la estantería. No era el hecho de que Antonio pudiera haber tocado el cuerpo desnudo de Lovino lo que le fastidiaba, sino que se enfadase tanto por aquella sandez. Para o bien o para mal, esos dos eran pareja y era normal que hicieran ese tipo de cosas. ¿Por qué se enfadaba?

¿Por qué estaba celoso? ¿De _quién_?

Vio que al lado de su figurita de Onpu se hallaba el excremento de peluche. Lo cogió con toda la intención de arrojarlo contra la pared y descargar su ira, pero se contuvo. Contó hasta diez y respiró pesadamente, intentando calmarse. Él no era tan visceral como Lovino, ni mucho menos, por lo que no podía permitirse el lujo de sucumbir ante aquellos sentimientos tan absurdos... y menos pagándolo con su caquita.

Notó que la puerta principal se abría. Salió de la habitación esperando ver a Lovino, pero se encontró con Emma. Parecía estar contenta por algún motivo que obviamente Govert desconocía.

—Sólo eras tú —Govert la miró con desgana.

—¡Hermanito! —se abrazó a él— ¿Sabes? Mucha gente intentó ligar conmigo durante esta noche e incluso por la mañana.

—Eso no es bueno —le acarició la espalda.

—Ya, pero me subió el autoestima —Govert no llegó a ver el semblante triste de su hermana—. Me anima ver que para alguna gente aún puedo resultar mona y simpática.

Debería decirle que ella era _mona_ y _simpática_, pero prefirió no decirlo para evitar preguntas absurdas por su parte.

—Primero, Arthur en la fiesta. ¡Cómo se le notaba, pobre! Debe de estar desesperado —rió nada más recordar la cara nerviosa y sonrosada del chico—. Luego, no te lo vas a creer, ¡pero Eli me miró con lujuria! Qué fuerte, ¿no crees?

—Muy fuerte —la soltó y se sentó en el sofá, temiéndose que las historietas de su hermana iban para largo.

—Y que Eli me mire con lujuria a mí, precisamente, es tan… curioso —se sentó a su lado— Pero eso no es lo mejor de todo. ¿Sabes quién se puso súper celoso?

— Gilbert.

—¡Exacto, Gilbert! Ese chico se supera por momentos —mostró su sonrisa felina—. Es tonto, sí, pero es _tan _gracioso. Ojalá tuviera un hermanito así.

Govert prefirió no imaginarse lo terrible que tenía que ser tener a Gilbert como hermano pequeño. Fijo que le robaría el tabaco y le espiaría cuando estuviera con alguna chica. Además, parecía el tipo de persona que se pasa todo el día correteando y gritando sandeces a los cuatro vientos.

—¿Quién más te cortejó? —intentó no parecer interesado, pero la curiosidad le mataba. Emma debería disfrutar más de su soltería.

—Nadie más, ¿te parece poco?

El concepto de «mucha gente» de Emma perturbó un poco la mente de su hermano mayor. Parecía que se había tomado lo de _tres son multitud_ al pie de la letra.

—De todas formas —añadió ella con la vista clavada en sus zapatos rosas—, prefiero estar sola. Sé que si estoy con algún chico acabaré pensando en Toni y… no, no quiero.

—Es desagradable —Govert cerró los ojos, tratando de no recordar nada raro—. ¿Te arrepientes de haberlo dejado?

Emma siguió concentrada en su calzado. Le resultaría incómodo mirar a su hermano mayor a los ojos mientras mantenía un tema de conversación de tal calibre. Sus mejillas adquirieron un tono similar al de los zapatos en un abrir y cerrar de ojos.

—Para nada. Fue lo mejor para los dos. Bueno —permaneció en silencio durante unos cuantos segundos—, para los tres.

Antes de que Govert respondiera, Lovino entró en casa con un semblante inusitadamente mareado. Parecía que estaba intentando parecer serio, como si estuviese ocultando algún secreto. Govert entrecerró los ojos para avistar mejor a su presa.

—¡Anda, Lovino! No te vi en todo el día, ¿dónde te metiste?

—En casa de Antonio, ayudando a limpiar —agachó la cabeza para esquivar la mirada curiosa de Emma.

—¿No limpias aquí y sí limpias en casa de Toni? —Emma rió al recordar lo desastroso que era su amigo para aquellas cosas— Seguro que ahora está más sucio que antes.

—Muy graciosa —dejó la chaqueta y frunció el ceño—. Tanto estar con Gilbert te ha afectado, ¿eh?

Aprovechó la mención a Gilbert para detallarle a Lovino la cantidad de personas que flirtearon con ella. Infló el pecho, orgullosa. Él no pudo evitar sonreír un poco ante el buen humor de Emma. Si Lovino estuviera en su lugar, estaría todo el día metido en una habitación y sin ganas de estar de fiesta por ahí.

—Escuchad —se sentó en el sofá, nervioso. Tragó saliva varias veces, atemorizado por la reacción que pudiera tener Govert—. Me voy a vivir con Antonio. Hoy no, tampoco mañana. Quizás ni siquiera este mes. Pero… —notó la mano fría de Emma sobre su hombro— quería que lo supierais.

Emma realizó un comentario alentador al respecto, pero Govert estaba tan absorto procesando aquella declaración que ni se dio cuenta. No quería enfadarse. No tenía por qué. Lovino y Antonio eran adultos y podían hacer lo que quisieran. Pero no pudo evitar sentirse desolado por la ida de su_ chaval_. ¿Por qué Antonio siempre tenía que arrebatarle todo lo que quería? En ocasiones llegó a creer que aquel español chalado de sonrisa radiante se dedicaba a conspirar con sus pérfidos amigos, Francis y Gilbert, para arruinarle la vida.

Quizás Francis tenía razón cuando afirmaba que Antonio se había convertido en el yerno de Govert. La pregunta sería que qué tipo de persona enferma tendría sentimientos tan viscerales hacia su «yerno» o, peor aún, el ex de su hermana pequeña. Aun así odiaría siempre a Antonio por complicarle la existencia. Odiaría durante un momento a Lovino por… por algo que nunca llegó a entender.

—Pero nos vendrás a visitar, ¿verdad, Lovino? —tocó la pierna de su compañero de piso— Es más, también podríamos ir nosotros a visitarte a ti. No queda tan lejos.

—No dejes que Antonio toque los juguetes que te di —le revolvió los cabellos, procurando permanecer impávido ante tal noticia.

—¡Pues claro que no le voy a dejar! ¡Fijo que me los rompe o los mancha! —apartó bruscamente el brazo de Govert con una sonrisilla plasmada en el rostro.

El teléfono móvil de Emma interrumpió el momento. Ella, sonriente nada más ver quién la llamaba, fue a responder a la cocina. Lovino aprovechó que ella no estaba para mantener un tema de conversación que realmente no le apetecía comenzar.

—Ey, viejo, ¿por qué le diste una patada a Antonio? Le hiciste daño, joder.

—Por dejarte el culo como la bandera nipona _la primera noche_ que te dejo solo —bufó, evitando imaginarse de nuevo las barbaridades que hicieron esos dos—. Se lo mereció.

Lovino lo miró perplejo al intentar relacionar aquellos conceptos que se le estaban escapando ya de las manos. Tras mucho cavilar, llegó a la extraña conclusión de que Govert se había pensado que Antonio y él habían mantenido relaciones sexuales. O algo así.

—¡Antonio y yo _no_ hemos follado! —se defendió Lovino por lo bajinis para evitar que Emma le escuchase.

—_Ya_.

—¡Que te digo la verdad, maldita sea! —cruzó los brazos y plasmó un puchero más propio de Gilbert que de él— Antonio, con lo romanticón que es, no se me lanzaría así sin una cena romántica o… mierdas así. Y… —tener que hablar de aquel tema con Govert le dio tanta vergüenza que no tardó en sonrojarse— ¿qué mierda te importa eso a ti?

—Nada —apartó la mirada—. No me importa _nada_.

Poco tiempo después, Lovino se dio cuenta de que tenía que preparar la comida. Hasta la cocina de Antonio —mucho más espaciosa— era mejor para desarrollar sus habilidades culinarias. Le gustaba prepararle la comida a Govert, pero cocinar para Antonio estaba ya a otro nivel. La cara de felicidad absoluta que puso cuando probó la _cianfotta_ no desaparecía de la mente de Lovino, ya que, por una vez, su novio le pareció _mono_. Los hombres jamás le habían parecido atractivos y mucho menos monos, pero últimamente Antonio le estaba volviendo loco de una manera muy extraña. Esbozó una sonrisa sin tan siquiera proponérselo.

—¡La comida está en la mesa! —anunció Lovino, silbando una canción de Raffaella Carrà— Viejo, he preparado la _mierdisoup_ esa que tanto te gusta.

—Es erwtensoep, no _mierdisoup_ —Govert se sentó, devorando con la mirada aquel manjar que había ante él.

—Sopa de guisantes —Emma también tomó asiento y admiró el buen aspecto del plato—. Echaré de menos tu cocina, Lovino.

Respondería a tal cumplido si no fuera porque estaba demasiado ocupado pensando qué platos podría prepararle a Antonio. Debería mirar en Internet recetas conocidas en España para así poder complacer a su idiota.

* * *

><p>El teléfono móvil comenzó a vibrar y a emitir aquella sintonía que había elegido Antonio. Lovino miró la pantalla para leer el mensaje que había recibido: «Lovi,a las ocho te voy a buscar. ¡Ponte guapo! Te quiero». En cuestión de segundos recibió otro más: «Rectifico: ya eres guapo, tesoro». Era increíble que aquel estúpido le hiciera sonrojar hasta con un puñado de letras mal agrupadas. Dichoso Antonio y su puñetera manía de subirle la sangre a las mejillas.<p>

Se maldijo a sí mismo por no tener ropa cara. O utilizaba la camisa rosa —su favorita— o la camiseta beige. Dura decisión. Dado que el sol no hacía más que intentar abrasar su delicada piel, Lovino optó por escoger la camiseta beige y llevarse la chaqueta por si refrescaba. Luego estaba la difícil tarea de escoger unos pantalones adecuados para la situación. Tras mucho cavilar, se puso los vaqueros _ligeramente_ ceñidos porque sí. Porque le daba la gana. Punto.

Cuando finalmente eran las ocho y cuarto, Antonio apareció con su coche ante el portal. Lovino bufó y le lanzó la mirada más cargada de odio mal fingido que pudo crear. Antonio, en vez de disculparse tal y como haría una persona normal y decente en aquella situación, se limitó a silbar descaradamente a su novio.

—¡Guaperas! —gritó Antonio emocionado antes de estallar en una sonora carcajada. Lovino se sonrojó y se metió en el coche, mascullando insultos.

—¡Quince minutos tarde! ¡Quince! —Lovino se abrochó el cinturón torpemente— Maldito tardón.

—Perdóname, pero había mucha cola en la juguetería —arrancó el coche—. Por cierto, vamos al puerto, ¿vale? Francis me habló de un restaurante pequeñito con una vista espléndida.

—Invitas tú, ¿no?

—¡Claro que sí! —miró un momento a Lovino con aquella sonrisa fulgente que tanto le caracterizaba— Yo te pago la cena y tú me pagas a mí con otra cosa, ¿vale?

No respondió, sino que miró al frente con el ceño fruncido. Tenía la necesidad de soltarle algún improperio a aquel retrasado, pero por otra parte una pequeña parte de él anhelaba no discutir aún. Al fin y al cabo, Antonio simplemente estaba bromeando. O eso esperaba.

La mirada de Lovino se posó en Antonio, quien tarareaba despreocupadamente una canción que jamás había escuchado. Como estaba en español, Lovino intentó captar alguna de las palabras que pronunciaba su novio. Por muy molesta que pudiera resultar la voz de Antonio —que lo era y _mucho_—, no podía negar que cantaba con bastante gracia, sobre todo cuando la canción en cuestión estaba en su lengua natal.

Con aquellos pensamientos en la cabeza, Lovino notó cómo estaba sucumbiendo ante el sueño. Dejó que un largo y sonoro bostezo se uniese a la melodía de Antonio, formando un sonido extraño.

—No te quedes dormido —Antonio aprovechó la pausa que tuvo que realizar por culpa del semáforo para alzar la barbilla de Lovino y plantarle un besito—. Ya casi llegamos.

—Si no fuera porque tengo sueño, te habría pegado por ese beso tan gratuito —se restregó el brazo por los labios para «desinfectarse»—, que lo sepas.

* * *

><p>Agua. Gaviotas. Restaurante pequeño y cotroso. Para Lovino, sin duda alguna, aquel era el peor lugar del planeta. Antonio, en cambio, parecía encantado. Tomaron asiento en la terraza —completamente desierta— y admiraron el paisaje que había ante ellos.<p>

—Es precioso, ¿no crees? —preguntó sin apartar la vista de un pequeño barco pesquero.

—¿Precioso? —cruzó los brazos, molesto— ¿El olor a mierda? ¿Las cagadas de gaviota? ¿La noche cerrada? Ya me dirás qué tiene esto de precioso.

—El silencio —tomó la mano de Lovino—. Tú y yo. Solos. Bueno, y también las gaviotas rió un poco al ver que una gaviota pasaba tranquilamente por la mesa vecina —. Me hubiera gustado estar aquí en la puesta de sol, pero ya sabes… En estos países anochece tempranísimo.

—Y que lo digas —sonrió al ver el semblante meditabundo de su pareja—. Esto en mi tierra no sucedería. Bueno, excepto el olor a mierda. ¡Pero hasta la mierda napolitana huele mejor!

—No lo pongo en duda —comenzó a juguetear con los dedos de Lovino—. ¿Sabes? Me hubiera gustado ir a la playa.

—Aquí no hay playa —frunció el ceño al recordar lo aburrida que era aquella ciudad.

—Vaya, vaya —silbó una melodía—. Pero imagínate estar dando un paseo juntos por la playa en el ocaso. Y besarnos —posó sus labios sobre la mano de su novio, mirándolo fijamente— y acabar haciendo el amor en la orilla.

—Romeo —apartó la mano bruscamente—, tú ves _demasiadas_ películas —bufó—. En primer lugar, dar un paseo por la playa _no_ es romántico, sino cursi. En segundo lugar, follar en la playa es lo peor. Hay arena a raudales y gente curiosa. Por no decir que es exhibicionismo puro y duro y que vendría enseguida la policía a arrestarnos. ¿Desenlace? Noche en el calabozo. ¿Ese es tu concepto de romanticismo?

—¡Deja de arruinar mis fantasías! —protestó con un puchero infantil plasmado en su rostro.

El camarero, casi tan incompetente como el del _Kemedesmeleno_, les atendió perezosamente, sin siquiera anotar el pedido. Para empeorarlo todo, tenía la cara cubierta de grasa y había una mancha muy extraña en su camiseta. Lovino le dedicó una mueca en la que se podía leer la palabra _dúchate_.

—¡Antonio, ¡¿a dónde coño me has traído? —espetó furioso nada más perder al camarero de vista.

—Al restaurante que me dijo Francis, ya te lo comenté, ¿no? La comida no es muy buena y el servicio es pésimo, por eso casi no viene nadie.

—Y claro, te parece _lógico_ traerme a _mí_ aquí, ¿no? ¿No crees que sea digno de merecerme algo más decente? —preguntó dolido, esquivando la mirada atónita de Antonio.

—No es eso, hombre. Quería traerte a un sitio donde estuviéramos solos —toqueteó la pierna de Lovino con el pie—, sin ningún pesado que nos interrumpa.

Dado que Lovino no parecía estar satisfecho con aquel argumento, Antonio se levanto y se fue a buscar algo al coche que, según él, «le gustaría mucho». Tras cinco minutos, regresó con una bolsita en la mano. Lovino le lanzó una mirada curiosa mientras intentaba adivinar qué podría haber dentro. Cuando por fin se dignó a entregarle la dichosa bolsa, Lovino no se pudo creer lo que veía.

Por fin. ¡Por fin!

—Uno… no, ¡dos! —sus ojos brillaban de la emoción, como si acabaran de avistar el más maravilloso de los tesoros— ¡Dos tamagotchis!

—En la fiesta diste a entender que querías uno, así que te compré dos para que se hagan amigos —sonrió al ver el semblante ilusionado y risueño de su Lovi—. ¿Te gustan?

—Maldita sea, Totò… —no sabía si era peor seguir mirando a sus juguetes o a los dichosos ojos esmeralda de Antonio— G-Gracias.

Aquel tono aseguraba que Lovino se comportaría como un dócil gatito durante lo que quedaba de día.

Lo que Antonio no se imaginaba era que aquel gatito se había convertido en todo un tigre nada más llegar de nuevo a casa. Obviamente, no se quejaría. Él siempre se había considerado un hombre apasionado, así que un amante casi tan fogoso como él era un verdadero sueño hecho realidad.

—No me digas que te has puesto así por los tamagotchis —rió mientras Lovino le iba desabrochando la camisa.

—¡Que te calles! ¡Me he tenido que tomar una comida asquerosa en un antro de mierda, así que deja de protestar y… y… eso! —un maldito botón se negaba a cooperar— ¡Me cago en el botón!

A Lovino le fastidiaba que Antonio tuviera más que decir. Encima que intentaba darle las gracias por los tamagotchis, iba el muy valiente y se burlaba de él. Ya harto del dichoso botón, le dirigió una mirada cargada de odio y desistió. No iba a permitir que un botón de mierda fuese a arruinarlo todo. Decidió que lo mejor sería ir a por los pantalones. Eso era.

—Lovi, yo…

—¡Serás cenutrio! No sé lo que vas a decir, pero cállate ya. Ya te repetí cuatro, _cuatro_ veces que me iba a encargar yo de todo —los pantalones eran más decentes y se dejaron sacar rápidamente.

Lovino sonrió satisfecho. Ya sólo un mísero trozo de tela separaba al tigre de su presa. Estaba dispuesto a _atacar_ cuando notó un sonido muy molesto. Un teléfono móvil. Iba a decirle a Antonio que ni se le ocurriese coger, pero notó que era su propio móvil el que estaba fastidiándolo todo. A juzgar por la melodía, era el viejo quien estaba realizando la llamada.

—Puto viejo de los santos cojones hinchados de pus —masculló Lovino—. ¡No voy a coger!

—Debe de estar preocupado por ti —Antonio se incorporó—. Coge.

—¿Y tú eres el apasionado? —cogió el móvil con desgana— Te odio, que lo sepas —apretó el botón verde—. Hola, viejo. HOLA.

Fracasó estrepitosamente a la hora de ocultar la ira en su voz. Quería decirle al maldito Govert que tenía hambre y quería comer plátano de Canarias, pero obviamente no le iba a contar semejante cosa al viejo porque se escandalizaría y le cortaría los genitales con una navaja oxidada.

—_¿Por qué no estás en casa?_

Antonio sacó la caja de condones entera de la mesilla. Si bien Lovino quería felicitarlo por su cooperación y concienciación con la seguridad, le molestó que sacase la puta caja entera. Ni que fuera una corrida de toros o una orgía de Sodoma.

—_Ven ya_ —ordenó Govert, tan inflexible como una pata de conejo congelada.

—Ahora no puedo —miró a los lados, en busca de alguna excusa—. Estoy viendo una peli.

—_Dime cuál_.

—Eh… una japonesa.

—_Que me digas cuál._

Miró a Antonio para que le diera alguna idea, pero se encontró con una mirada lasciva que iba dirigida a él. Encima el muy maldito tenía una ceja alzada, como si intentara parecer interesante.

—Dile que _Ponyo en el acantilado_ —propuso Antonio sin perder su pose cuasi sensual.

—Estamos viendo _Coño en el acantilado_ —Lovino se preguntó qué clase de depravados eran los nipones.

Mientras Lovino intentaba convencer a Govert de que estaban viendo una película, Antonio se puso en cuatro patas y se acercó lentamente a su novio para _lamerle_ la oreja. Lovino protestó y le atestó un codazo. ¿No podía comprender que gemir mientras se estaba hablando por teléfono era descortés?

—Ey, viejo, aún queda mucho para que termine la película y… —Antonio le dedicó otra sonrisa estúpida y _nada_ sexy— cuando termine será muy tarde. Demasiado tarde. Mejor que me quede a dormir aquí, ¿no crees?

—_No_. _Ven_.

—Lovi, no tienes que pedirle permiso a nadie —le susurró al oído, haciéndole cosquillas—. Eres mayorcito, ¿no crees?

—_¿Qué te está murmurando el rompehuevos ese?_

Por muy patético que sonase, Lovino tuvo que admitir que Antonio tenía razón. ¿Por qué tenía que pedirle permiso a Govert para quedarse a dormir en casa de su propio novio? ¡Ni que fuera una niña precoz de catorce años a punto de desflorarse a manos de un albañil cincuentón!

—Hasta mañana, viejo. Descansa —esbozó una pequeña sonrisilla antes de colgar y dejar el teléfono de cualquier manera en el suelo.

—¿Por dónde íbamos? —preguntó con tono juguetón.

—En la parte donde te repito por _quinta_ vez que me voy a encargar yo de todo —lo empujó bruscamente para colocarse encima de él—. Y sé a ciencia cierta que mañana me arrepentiré _mucho_.

—¿Arrepentirte de qué? —calló a Lovino con un beso que se fue profundizando paulatinamente.

Dos tamagotchis: veinte euros.

Cena copiosa en el restaurante cotroso: treinta y dos euros con cincuenta céntimos (¡más un eurete de propina!)

Tener a Lovino llamándole entre jadeos, besos y caricias no tiene precio.

* * *

><p><strong>Notas:<strong> Ya sé que dije que tardaría dos días en actualizar, pero sinceramente no me esperé que mis amigas las migrañas vinieran a visitarme. Encima vienen cuando estoy en una aldea sin medicinas. Malditas sean. Ah, me gustan las parejas que se lo pasan bien haciendo estupideces. Me resultan adorables. He dicho.

En cuanto al capítulo… iba a ser el último. De veras. Pero no quiero terminar este fic con una referencia a Mastercard ._. Por eeeso tenía planeado hacer un ~capítulo especial~ que se situaría tres años atrás, cuando Gov, Toño y Emma se conocieron. **Necesito vuestra opinión al respecto, personitas**.

Contador de palabrotas: ¡34!

Ahora a responder a vuestros adorables reviews~ Si es que sois unas personitas encantadoras ;u; Como siempre, muchísimas gracias~

Nayo: torturarle me pone (?) Es que Gov tiene dignidad y no canta en ese karaoke pocho. Es que Govert, a pesar de tener pinta de cani poligonero, es todo un casanova 8D Dios, qué asco... Imagínate que a una nube le viene la regla.

Iggi: ¿Sabes qué te digo? Que algún día Lovino se arrepentirá y volverá a ti suplicando un empleo digno. Es obvio que tú serías mejor jefe que Heracles ù.u

Neyu: Oh, cielos, cuánta exageración xD Eso sí, me alegra que te guste ;u; La verdad es que el comentario AustriaxSuiza lo puse sin pensar xD Esto está bien lejos de ser una obra de arte. Muy, muuuy lejos, pero gracias ;u;

Sakura: Claro que sí :) Sólo necesito algún sitio donde mandártelos. ¿Quieres que te los mande todos, desde el principio (?) o los nuevos que vayan saliendo?

Andiee: No te disculpes por ese tipo de cosas, y menos cuando has enfermado D: ¿Ahora ya estás mejor? Lovi con ropa que le queda grande debe de ser lo más mono y adorable del universo *u*

Imaginationwriter: G-Gracias, aunque creo que exageras ;/; A mí también me pone triste porque le he cogido bastante cariño a este fic~

Fuu: Te quiero matar: soy una asesina òuo ¿Pero tú cómo te puedes creer mis advertencias? xD Supongo que Gil te dio ternura porque todo el mundo le pegó xD Gracias a ti por comentar ;)

En fin, preciosidades~ Espero vernos de nuevo~


	20. Capítulo extra: El primer clavel

**Advertencias:** saltos temporales muy bestias (?). Capítulo seriote, largo de Dios, denso y condensado.

**Reflexión del día:** si Govert se hubiera conformado con el vino, nada de esto habría sucedido.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Capítulo extra: El primer clavel <strong>_

* * *

><p>Escuchaba la aguda voz de su hermana mientras se cepillaba el cabello. Ella parloteaba sobre temas irrelevantes, como lo divertidas que eran sus compañeras de carrera y lo mucho que adoraba aquella ciudad. Govert van Heemskerck dejó de prestarle atención cuando comenzó a hablar de la comida de la cafetería. Su hermana pequeña, Emma, había comenzado sus clases en la universidad aquella misma semana y estaba bastante emocionada con ello.<p>

Evidentemente, a Govert le daba igual. Él _ya_ sabía cómo era la dichosa universidad, al fin y al cabo, estuvo estudiando Derecho durante largos años en aquel infierno de hormigón. Los peores años de su vida, sin duda.

—¿Y sabes qué es lo mejor de todo? —Emma se sentó en el sofá.

—No —respondió casi sin pensar, más centrado en fijar la raya de su cabello.

—¡Las fiestas universitarias! —Govert se detuvo horrorizado al escuchar aquello— ¿Sabes Eli, la chica a la que conocí por Internet cuando estaba en secundaria? Bueno, pues vive aquí y su novio siempre está metido en todas las fiestas habidas y por haber.

Dejó tanto el peine como el cepillo abruptamente, yendo derechito al salón y sacándose las gafas que acababa de comprar para intensificar su mirada asesina. Emma no podía comprender a qué venía aquella ira tan repentina.

—Eres una niña. Nada de fiestas.

—¡No soy una niña! —protestó con el pecho inflado— Tengo dieciocho años, ¿recuerdas?

—Eres una niña, por eso mamá te envió a la ciudad donde _yo_ vivo para que _yo_ te cuidase —contestó lentamente, clavando sus ojos en los de Emma.

Si él tuviera la melena sedosa de Emma, no tendría problema y nadie se metería con él por aquel cabello tan endemoniadamente rebelde que había heredado de su padre. Entre eso y los ojos de rata impertérrita, casi se podría asegurar que era un clon de su progenitor. Un clon más alto y robusto, pero un clon al fin y al cabo. ¿Pero qué importaba? Había una persona que le había dicho que su cabello no era un desastre, sino _divertido_; y que sus ojos no eran amedrentadores, sino _carismáticos_. No es que le importase mucho lo que los demás opinasen sobre él, pero aquellas palabras tan amables le resultaron bastante agradables. Esbozó una sonrisa casi imperceptible al recordar a aquella persona.

—Me voy —Govert salió del cuarto de baño—. Más te vale estar aquí cuando vuelva.

—Sí, sargento —encendió el televisor, molesta.

—No me hables con ese tono, que lo hago por ti —volvió a colocarse las gafas.

Govert quería a su hermana, pero no podía evitar pensar que se trataba de una personita bastante molesta. Supuso que se debía a aquella maldita época por la que toda persona tenía que pasar: la adolescencia. Él tampoco fue un santo en la edad del pavo, pero al menos no tenía aquel afán casi enfermizo por emborracharse e ir de jarana.

Caminó por las calles recordando cómo era él cuando era más joven. Desde luego era mucho más introvertido y serio, rozando de vez en cuando la definición de cascarrabias. Antes de darse cuenta, ya estaba ante el pub inglés, el _Ziggy Pop_. Lo regentaban dos chicos bastante extraños y, que a pesar de tener acentos completamente distintos, afirmaban ser hermanos.

Entró lentamente, suspirando relajado al ver que la persona a la que esperaba estaba sentada ante la barra y charlando animadamente con el camarero, que no le prestaba ni un poco de atención. Se sentó a su vera y procuró evitar cualquier contacto visual con él. No podía actuar feliz por verle, ya que parecería un desesperado cualquiera, cosa que _no_ era.

—Y no te lo pierdas, pero entonces lo empujé a la piscina y… —se detuvo al ver a la persona que se había sentado en el taburete más próximo— ¡Ah, buenos ojos te vean! Qué casualidad, tú y yo siempre coincidimos, ¿eh?

—Sí, mera coincidencia —respondió quedamente. «Coincidencia mi pie», pensó Govert sin mirar a ningún sitio en concreto.

Notó la mirada del chico fija en él. Govert pidió una cerveza para evitar aquel silencio tan incómodo, pero los ojos verdes del muchacho seguían pegados a él como una lapa.

—¿Qué pasa? —preguntó ligeramente molesto.

—¿Gafas nuevas? —señaló las lentes— El otro día la montura era marrón, hoy es negra.

¡Se había fijado! El chico risueño se había fijado hasta en las gafas. No conocían ni sus nombres, pero solían conversar siempre en aquel pub a aquella hora. Govert recordaba que una vez, acompañando a su amigo Ludwig, fue a parar a aquel establecimiento y se topó con aquel joven —le apodó Sonrisas para abreviar—. Al principio no le prestó mucha atención. Otro día, también en compañía de Ludwig, volvió a verle. Ahí ya comenzó a parecerle algo más interesante. Decidió ir todos los días a la misma hora para tantear el terreno y, tal y como se había imaginado, Sonrisas era una persona extrovertida, simpática y solía ofrecer temas de conversación bastante amenos.

Pero tenía tres problemas con Sonrisas: primero, el chico era más hetero que el viejo de Playboy; segundo, ni siquiera sabía su dichoso nombre y tenía bien claro que no se lo iba a preguntar; tercero, y quizás el peor de todos, que al poco tiempo de que Govert llegara aparecían los amigotes de Sonrisas —unos cretinos— y se iban a una mesa a charlar de sus estupideces. En ese momento Govert abandonaba el bar y esperaba ansiosamente a que el próximo día llegase para mantener su breve conversación diaria con Sonrisas. Encima sus amigos eran lo peor de la sociedad. _Lo peor_. A uno de ellos lo conocía relativamente bien, puesto que era el hermano de Ludwig: Gilbert. El tipo de escoria que nadie querría cerca. El otro, un francés relamido, tampoco parecía trigo limpio.

—Ey, eres amigo de Ludwig, ¿no? —preguntó con un semblante curioso.

—Así es.

—¿Os conocisteis en el gimnasio o algo? —toqueteó el bíceps de Govert, como si fuera normal hacerle aquello a un desconocido— Los dos estáis cuadrados.

—Casualidad —al notar que se estaba fijando en el cuerpo de Sonrisas, apartó la mirada. El chico tampoco era un enclenque, precisamente.

—No he tratado mucho con Ludwig, pero parece un buen tío —sorbió su refresco de cola—. ¿Sabes? Es el hermanito de mi mejor amigo. ¿Conoces a Gilbert?

—Sí —respondió con asco. Él era uno de los que siempre se metía con su peinado. Ni que Gilbert, con su cabello teñido y ojos con lentillas, fuera el ser más hermoso del mundo—. Lo conozco.

—Pues mira, te cuento lo que le estaba contando a Kirkland —le mostró una de aquellas sonrisas fulgentes que tanto le caracterizaban—. El otro día fuimos a la piscina Gilbert, su novia, un par de chicas y yo. ¡Lo empujé a la piscina y casi muere ahogado! Cómo me reí cuando su novia tuvo que hacerle el boca a boca. Aunque claro, ella se enfadó conmigo por casi asesinar a su churri. Lo curioso es que Gil no me guarda rencor, ni nada. Es el mejor.

Quizás Sonrisas era un poco psicópata, ¿pero acaso no todo el mundo tenía una pequeña dosis de locura danzando por la mente?

—Pues ojalá lo hubieras matado —intervino el camarero—. Es un pesado de mierda.

—Mira quién habló, que la casa honró —sonrió con malicia y volvió a beber—. Oye, Ludwig es muy niño, ¿no?

—¿En qué sentido?

—Pues que es joven, no sé —miró el techo—. Parece maduro, pero no debe de tener ni dieciocho años, ¿no? Lo curioso es que Gilbert es como un crío, pero es el mayor.

Iba a realizar un comentario al respecto, pero el rey de Roma y su lacayo gabacho tuvieron que asomar sus cabezotas. El chico moreno inmediatamente se levantó y fue a recibirles con una cálida sonrisa plasmada en su rostro. Dado que su tiempo con Sonrisas había terminado, optó por abandonar aquel antro. Se colocó bien la bufanda, pagó su cerveza y salió por la puerta sin captar la atención de nadie. O eso creía él.

—¡Ey, Govert! —exclamó Sonrisas, guiñando un ojo y moviendo el brazo frenéticamente— ¡Nos vemos!

Govert enmudeció al escuchar su nombre pronunciado por aquel chico. Gilbert sonreía con malicia, por lo que dedujo que aquel había sido el chivato que le había revelado su nombre. Se limitó a asentir con la cabeza y realizar un gesto tímido con la mano. Ahora sólo tenía que descubrir él el nombre del chico.

* * *

><p>Emma estaba harta de su hermano. Ya llevaba tres meses viviendo con él y no paraba de imponerle órdenes y tratarla como a una niña pequeña. ¿Qué tenía que hacer para demostrarle que <em>no<em> lo era? ¿Pasearse desnuda por casa y mostrarle sus atributos femeninos? «No salgas. No quedes con hombres. No beses a otras chicas. Conserva la virginidad. No tomes comida rápida», le repetía una y otra vez. En el fondo le parecía adorable que su hermano se preocupase tanto por ella, pero todo tenía un límite y Govert lo había sobrepasado considerablemente.

—¿Qué tal las clases? —preguntó él a la par que leía el periódico en el sofá.

—Muy bien —dejó la cartera en el suelo—. Estuve tomando un café con Eli y, Dios, no sabes lo bien que me lo pasé. Me divertí tanto que olvidé lo de Basch.

Basch y Emma habían estado saliendo juntos durante un mes, ni más ni menos. Govert no tardó en averiguarlo, pero tampoco le dio mayor importancia al asunto al comprobar que el tal Basch, un suizo bastante adinerado, era un muchacho decente y comprometido con la sociedad. Su hermana, tan tonta como era, lo dejó porque era muy «mandón y gruñón» como novio, pero un encanto como amigo.

—¡Eli me da tanta envidia! —se sentó en el sofá para aferrarse cariñosamente al brazo de su hermano— Es tan guapa y simpática… ¡Y tiene pareja estable! El chico es bastante tonto, pero se nota que la quiere con locura.

Fijo que el novio de la tal Eli era un imbécil —seguramente alguien como Gilbert— que en realidad le ponía los cuernos con media ciudad. O quizás al revés. Las mujeres, a excepción de su hermana pequeña, eran todas unas guarras vendidas.

—Hermanito, ¿tú no tienes pareja? ¿No hay nadie en esa revista rara donde trabajas que te guste?

—No.

El instinto femenino de Emma se activó más que nunca al escuchar aquella respuesta tan veloz. ¡Era obvio que le estaba ocultando algo!

—Tus ojillos dicen lo contrario, hermanito —rió como la adolescente descarriada que era—. Aunque seas un borde, puedes llegar a ser muy mono.

—Aun así no te dejaré salir esta noche.

—¿Por qué no? —posó su cabeza sobre el regazo de su hermano, haciéndole ojitos— Eli y su novio van. Y Eli siempre me dice sus amigos son guapísimos.

—Los hombres guapos son unos babosos.

—Tú no eres un baboso.

Se sonrojó un poco al escuchar aquel comentario tan adorable y sincero. Pero eso no implicaba que dejara a su pequeña Emma libre como el viento en un mundo repleto de lobos sedientos de muchachas bonitas. ¿Qué sucedería si algún mequetrefe se la llevase al huerto y la alejara de él? Volvería a estar solo en casa, sin nadie que lo recibiera cada día. Sabía a ciencia cierta que podía contar con sus amigos Ludwig y Kiku para cualquier cosa, pero simplemente la compañía de aquellos dos no era comparable a la de Emma.

—Te digo que no vas. Fin de la discusión.

—¡Pero…!

—Ni pero ni mierdas. Es _mi_ casa, te doy de comer y te costeo los estudios. Obedéceme.

—¡Siempre te quejas de papá, pero tú eres mil veces más estricto!

—Cállate —espetó mirándola con asco.

Mentiría si dijera que no se le rompió el corazón al ver el semblante triste de su hermana pequeña. ¿Por qué no veía que lo hacía por su bien?

* * *

><p>Una de las aficiones de Govert van Heemskerck eran los peluches y los muñecos. Si Emma se llegase a enterar algún día, lo más probable era que se riera de él hasta el fin de sus días. Él sabía bien que era mejor ser un aficionado a los juguetes que a las borracheras, como ella.<p>

Quién le diría que en una juguetería encontró a quien menos se esperaba. Allí, con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja, unos ojos verdes deslumbrantes y con una apariencia tan poco cuidada como de costumbre, estaba Sonrisas.

—¡Hala, pero si es Gov! —anunció contento— No sé si es casualidad o te dedicas a espiarme —bromeó con tono jocoso.

—Casualidad.

—En fin, aquí no somos colegas, sino vendedor y cliente. Aunque si compras algo, sabes que te haré un precio de amigo, ¿no? —intentó analizar sus propias palabras y soltó una risotada— Ni yo mismo sé lo que digo. Pero vamos, ¿has venido a comprar algo concreto?

—Un conejo de peluche —notó la mirada curiosa del juguetero sobre él—. No es para mí.

El chico se limitó a responderle con otra sonrisa encandiladora y abandonó el mostrador para enseñarle el lugar donde estaban los conejos de peluche. Era una juguetería pequeña y no muy barata, pero tenía cierta fama en la ciudad por los juguetes raros que allí se vendían.

—¡Aquí están! —señaló unos cuantos— La pena es que están muy arriba —los observó meditabundo, rascándose la nuca—. ¡Ya sé! Voy a por las escaleras.

—No hace falta —lo interrumpió Govert al apoyar una mano en su hombro—. Creo que yo llego.

—¡Genial! Eso de ser alto es un chollo —rió e hizo un gesto con la mano para comparar sus alturas—. ¿Ya le has echado el ojo a alguno en concreto?

—No.

—Si quieres un consejo, a mí me gusta mucho ese —señaló uno de orejas extremadamente largas—. No sé por qué a la gente no le suele gustar.

—Porque es horrendo —respondió francamente.

El conejo era de un color rosado bastante extraño y tenía los ojos —unos botones— muy separados. Encima estaba recubierto de una fina capa de polvo.

—Eso dicen, pero a mí me parece un peluche muy majo. Tiene cara de llamarse Fluflú.

Volvió a mirarlo una vez más. Quizás no era _tan_ feo como se había pensado en un principio. Lo cierto es que era un conejo bastante gracioso. Parecía suave.

—Me lo llevo —dijo tras pensarlo. Sonrisas hizo gala a su apodo y soltó un «así me gusta» muy animado.

Dado que era el más alto de los dos, extendió el brazo para coger el peluche, pero no llegaba. Se puso de puntillas y la situación no cambió ni un ápice.

—Las escaleras… —murmuró para que el juguetero fuera a buscarlas.

—Espera, creo que no es necesario —puso los brazos en jarra—. ¿Por qué no me coges y me elevas?

—No —se cruzó de brazos y lo miró fijamente con una expresión notoriamente seria.

—Pero así tardamos menos. Además, tú estás fuertote y yo soy delgado.

—Y un pesado —añadió, ceñudo.

Acabó resignándose y agarró al juguetero por la cintura y elevándolo tal y como había sugerido previamente. El joven extendió los brazos y cogió al conejo como si fuera el mayor de los trofeos. Govert frunció el ceño. No es que el chico fuera obeso, precisamente, pero tenerlo sujeto de aquella manera durante tanto tiempo le cansaba.

—¡Me siento como Casillas en el Mundial! —gritó sonriente y a carcajada limpia.

Aquel comentario provocó que Govert diera un paso en falso y tropezara. No supo cómo, pero en pocos segundos tenía la cabeza dolorida y a Sonrisas a su lado, también protestando y con el conejo aún en mano.

—Qué daño… —comentó entre risas.

—¿Eres español? —preguntó incómodo. Siempre había sospechado que el chico era o español o italiano, ya que su acento, su rostro y su comportamiento no eran demasiado germánicos.

—¡Claro que sí! —respondió orgulloso— Por eso dije lo de Casillas. Aquel fue un gran día, ¿eh? ¿Viste el partido? Malditos holandeses trogloditas.

—Soy neerlandés —entrecerró los ojos, con el ceño arrugado.

El español lo miró incrédulo con una sonrisa a medio esbozar en su rostro. Quería reírse por haber metido la pata hasta el fondo, pues la situación le pareció graciosa hasta cierto punto.

—Corramos un tupido velo, anda —se levantó y le tendió una mano a Govert—. Vamos.

Govert se levantó sin ayuda, ya que no quería tocar las manos repletas de polvo de aquel muchacho. El conejo estaba bastante más sucio de lo que se figuró. Volvió a fruncir el ceño al notar que una de las manos del otro joven estaba tocando la suya al entregarle el peluche. Sucio, torpe y español. ¿Cómo podía estar interesado en tal engendro?

—¡Hostia! ¡Tienes un chichón en la frente! —apartó el flequillo desordenado de Govert para avistar mejor la herida— ¿Voy a por una tirita?

—No es nada —apartó la mano. Le incomodaba el contacto físico con las demás personas.

—Ahora que me fijo —volvió a apartarle el flequillo, provocando un gruñido molesto por parte de su cliente—. Tus ojos destacarían más si no tuvieras el flequillo así. ¿El otro día no me habías comentado que te llamaban ojos de rata en el colegio? He aquí la solución —agrupó unos cuantos mechones y los levantó.

—¿El pelo para arriba? —se mostró escéptico.

—Te digo que te quedaría bien —le sonrió—. Tengo buen ojo para esas cosas.

Asintió débilmente con la cabeza y apartó una vez más la mano cálida y suave del español. Se quedó mirándolo fijamente y, antes de darse cuenta, estaba ladeando la cabeza y acercándose _demasiado_ a su rostro.

—¿Te he dicho lo mucho que me gustan los conejos? —Sonrisas apartó la cabeza, algo incómodo con la situación— El pepino con el conejo es una gran combinación. Ya sabes a qué me refiero.

—Ya veo —se giró para evitar el rostro ligeramente sonrojado del otro muchacho. «Mierda, la he cagado», pensó agarrando con fuerza al conejo. Le acababan de lanzar la indirecta menos sutil del mundo.

—Oye, Gov —posó la mano en su hombro, sobresaltándolo. Govert se volvió y vio una sonrisa tímida plasmada en la cara del juguetero—, deberías plantearte lo de cambiar de peinado. Piénsatelo.

Volvieron a intercambiar miradas y, poco después, Govert se marchó con su conejo de peluche, al que llamaría Conejito Fluflú, siguiendo el consejo del juguetero. Al menos se lo había llevado a mitad de precio, como _precio de amigo_.

* * *

><p>Se miró al espejo una vez más. Luego al bote de gomina. Otra vez al espejo. No es que estuviera ridículo con el cabello hacia arriba, pero sí parecía un tanto extraño. Guardó la gomina y volvió al salón, anticipando ya la carcajada de su hermana pequeña.<p>

—¿Pero qué te has hecho? —se secó una lágrima de la risa. Le dolía la barriga de tanto reírse— ¡Si pareces un tulipán!

—Cállate —frunció el ceño—, lechuguina.

—Fijo que la chica que te gusta te recomendó ese peinado —siguió secándose las lágrimas que seguían empañando sus ojos—. Sólo los hombres hacéis tales tonterías por amor, ¿me equivoco?

—Sí, te equivocas —cogió el mando a distancia y apagó la tele—. No tengo tan poca personalidad.

Lo que Emma ignoraba era que el día que tanto había anhelado su hermano había llegado: tomaría unas copas _a solas_ con Sonrisas en su propia casa. El mismo chico había sido el que lo había invitado, ya que según él, que se vieran con tanta frecuencia en el mismo pub y luego en la juguetería era una señal de que la vida les había brindado una oportunidad perfecta en bandeja de plata para ser amigos. Más que en bandeja de plata, se la puso en una bandeja de cartón que Govert pintó de gris.

Volvió a su cuarto y le dedicó una sonrisa a Conejito Fluflú. Se preguntó si a Antonio le gustaría su nuevo peinado. Luego se golpeó la cabeza contra la pared al notar que tenía una conducta más propia de adolescente que la propia Emma. Se sentía estúpido. ¿Quién llegaba tan lejos por un triste polvo?

Sonrisas —¿cómo era posible que siguiera sin saber su nombre?— le había indicado dónde vivía con precisión, así que era imposible que se perdiera. Dado que el método más barato para llegar era ir a pie, optó por dar una caminata hasta aquel bloque de apartamentos.

En media hora ya estaba timbrando ante la puerta. Cuando iba a hacer algo inteligente y mirar el nombre que figuraba en la placa, el chico abrió con una sonrisa en su faz morena.

—¡Qué puntual! Vamos, pasa.

—Aprecio la puntualidad —entró en una casa que exclamaba «mi dueño está soltero» por doquier.

Era un dato positivo que la presa estuviera soltera. Si tuviera novio —o peor, novia—, tendría que ir abandonando las pocas esperanzas que le quedaban. Esperó algún comentario respecto al nuevo peinado y, obviamente, lo obtuvo casi al instante.

—¡Oye, me has hecho caso y te has subido el pelo! —se puso de puntillas para tocar la punta— Tío, pareces un tulipán.

—Lo sé.

—Deberías quitarte las gafas también —se las retiró y asintió, satisfecho—. Sí, así fijo que ligas más. ¿Estás muy cegato?

—Media dioptría en cada ojo.

—¡Pero si eso no es nada! —le volvió a colocar las gafas— Tú hazme caso a mí, que soy un conquistador nato. ¡Por donde paso, arraso!

Govert dio por hecho que aquel pobre inconsciente estaba hablando de sus dotes de donjuán y no de asesino. Se sentaron en el sofá y pudo comprobar que en la mesilla había unas copas y una botella de vino preparadas para él. Bebieron durante un rato, charlando sobre temas bastante baladíes y olvidables.

—¿Te puedo hacer una pregunta, Gov?

—Depende.

—¿Por qué nunca me llamas por mi nombre? —lo miró mientras bebía vino— Hace varios meses que nos conocemos, pero o me llamas _español_ u _oye_… o cosas así, ya sabes.

—No sé cómo cojones te llamas —respondió molesto, pero aparentemente calmado—. Nunca te has presentado.

—¡Soy Antonio! —se señaló a sí mismo, guiñando un ojo— Puedes llamarme Toño o Toni, como prefieras. Nada de formalidades.

—Antonio —repitió, saboreando aquel nombre junto al vino.

—Gov, ¿por qué nunca sonríes? Eres buen tío, pero eres más seco que una nuez.

—¿Por qué tendría que sonreír? —dejó la copa en la mesa.

—¿Y por qué no? —posó sus dedos sobre las comisuras de los labios de Govert— ¡Esa es la pregunta!

—Porque uiero cerveza —apartó aquellas manos de un manotazo.

—Qué carácter —se levantó riéndose, como si estuviera ante algo gracioso—. Voy a mirar si tengo. No soy mucho de cerveza.

Vale, quizás Antonio fuese español, sucio, torpe, desordenado y un poco gilipollas, pero eso no quitaba que también fuera simpático, gracioso y bastante amable. Y qué diablos, _estaba bueno_. Esa última característica ya tenía más peso que todos los contras juntos.

—¡Gov, no tengo cerveza! —gritó desde la cocina— Ahora mismo voy a comprar un poco, ¿eh? Hay un supermercado a la vuelta de la esquina.

—No te molestes.

—No es una molestia, es más, ¡todo sea por mi invitado! Ahora vuelvo, ¿eh?

Como una bala, se marchó. Govert aprovechó la situación, cogió su teléfono móvil y llamó a su hermana pequeña. Se imaginaba que, una vez más, le había desobedecido y había salido de casa a pesar de habérselo prohibido terminantemente.

—¿Dónde estás?

—_¡Hermanito!_ —exclamó nerviosa— _No te enfades, pero quedé con Bea y Eli, ¡pero es sólo un café! ¡Te lo prometo!_

—Me enfado —su voz demostró que no estaba mintiendo—. Mira, te lo he dicho por las buenas varias veces. Si no obedeces por las buenas, obedeces por las malas. Vete ahora a casa o le digo a mamá que vas zorreando todas las noches.

—_¡Yo no zorreo!_ —protestó, también bastante enojada— _¡Y lo sabes bien!_

—Pero mamá no. ¿Creerán al licenciado en Derecho o a la adolescente? Piensa —cruzó las piernas, sintiendo ya la victoria cerca de él—. Ve a casa.

—_¡¿Por qué eres así? ¿Qué te he hecho para que me odies tanto?_

—No te odio, por eso quiero que vuelvas a casa —cerró los ojos y masajeó la sien con la mano sobrante—. Así que mueve el culo y vuelve. El mundo es peligroso y la noche está llena de pervertidos. Dentro de cuarenta y cinco minutos llamaré a casa. Más te vale contestar.

—_¡Imbécil!_

Emma colgó, furiosa. Se disculpó con sus amigas y se marchó de la cafetería, pero pronto notó que la vista se le empañaba. Tantas lágrimas estaban conteniendo sus ojos que ni podía ver con claridad. ¿Por qué tenía que convivir con alguien que la detestaba tanto? ¿Por qué no pudo quedarse en Flandes, como el resto de sus amigas belgas?

Se sentó en un banco cualquiera para desahogarse. Luego, cuando ya estuviera más calmada, llamaría a algún taxi y volvería a su odiado hogar. Le daba igual que la gente la viera llorando como una magdalena, al fin y al cabo, _nadie_ la conocía.

Sería absurdo que en aquel mar de gente hubiera alguien lo suficientemente estúpido como para fijarse en aquella chica sollozante y olvidada.

Olvidada también estaba la moneda de dos euros en el bolsillo de Antonio. Tenía que pagar el pack de cervezas y tuvo que entregar un billete ya que no encontraba el importe exacto. Se despidió de la cajera con una sonrisa. No comprendía cómo alguien podía preferir el sabor de la cerveza antes que el del vino. Supuso que en los países mediterráneos era más frecuente el consumo del vino y no se hizo más preguntas al respecto.

Silbó una melodía improvisada y, sin proponérselo, su mirada se posó en una chica que lloraba desconsoladamente en un banco. Sola, completamente sola. Siempre había tenido la dichosa costumbre de ir a tranquilizar a la gente que lloraba en la calle ya que, si se degradaban a llorar en un lugar público, significaba que la persona en cuestión debía de estar verdaderamente triste. Cruzó la acera con la bolsa con las cervezas en mano y entró en una floristería. Francis, uno de sus mejores amigos, solía ir allí a comprar rosas para sus ligues, por lo que ya conocía aquel establecimiento vagamente.

Miró las distintas flores maravillado y se decantó por un clavel, su flor favorita. El florista le preguntó si de veras iba a llevarse solamente _una_ flor. Antonio tendría un corazón bondadoso, pero no una cartera llena. Además, sería demasiado extraño entregarle un ramo de claveles a una perfecta desconocida.

Tras pagar la flor, salió del local y se acercó al banco donde lloraba la chica. Se sentó a su lado, mirándola fijamente.

—Oye, ¿te pasa algo? —Antonio preguntó lo obvio.

—Déjame —contestó la muchacha, limpiándose las lágrimas torpemente con la manga de la chaqueta.

—Ay, no hagas eso, que te vas a lastimar —apartó los bracitos de la chica para limpiar sus lágrimas con sus propios dedos. Le sonrió tiernamente—. ¿Ves? Así estás mejor.

—¿Quién eres tú…? —preguntó recelosa, aún zollipando.

—Tu ángel de la guarda —bromeó—. Soy Antonio, pero ahora eso no importa. ¿Por qué lloras?

—No quiero amargar a un desconocido tan simpático con mis problemas de niña tonta —clavó la vista en el suelo—. No le importo a nadie…

—A veces está bien desahogarse con los desconocidos —le acarició la cabeza y le entregó el clavel—. Toma. Te vi llorando y lo fui a comprar para ti. Eso quiere decir que me importas, ¿no?

—Gracias —tomó el clavel colorada, sin creerse bien lo que estaba sucediendo—. ¿Es para cortejarme?

—Qué va —soltó una carcajada—. No te ofendas, pero te vi de lejos y no pude apreciar si eras guapa o fea. Y las chicas que lloran siempre están feísimas —le siguió secando las lágrimas—. ¿Por qué no sonríes? Seguro que estarías preciosa.

—No me apetece sonreír…

Antonio le dio la mano para tranquilizarla. La pobre chica temblaba como un flan. Quitó una cerveza del pack y se la ofreció.

—Toma, clavel y cerveza —dejó la lata a su lado—. Dime que eres mayor de edad, que si no me estoy metiendo en un problema.

—Lo soy…

—Bien, ¿y me vas a contar tu problema? Si no te apetece, no lo hagas, ¿eh? Sólo te digo que deberías desahogarte.

—Vine a estudiar aquí y vivo con mi hermano mayor, pero me trata como si fuera una cría —zollipó de nuevo al recordar la voz enfadada y autoritaria de Govert—. Ya ves, me llamó para que fuera a casa _ahora_. ¡Si es tempranísimo! Pero él, don Sermones, ya me quiere en casa.

—Hasta yo veo que eres una mujer —se frotó la nuca con el brazo—. Tienes que dejarle claro que eres mayorcita. Que vivas con él no quiere decir que sea tu propietario, tenlo claro. Además, ¿eres buena estudiante?

—La verdad es que sí…

—¡Pues ya está! —la muchacha se sorprendió ante tanta efusividad— Si eres una chica aplicada, ¿qué problema hay en que salgas? Eres joven, ¡disfruta! Si no disfrutas ahora, no disfrutarás nunca. ¿Acaso tu hermano quiere que te conviertas en la típica vieja loca de los gatos? —sonrió con malicia— Aunque sería buena idea, porque así al menos podrías lanzarle un gato enfermo a la cara.

Ante el asombro de Antonio, la chica comenzó a reírse a carcajada limpia. No entendió bien de qué se reía, pero era innegable que tenía una risa bastante contagiosa. La contempló feliz, satisfecho por haber alcanzado el éxito al arrancarle una sonrisa a la joven.

—Qué tonto eres —se secó una lágrima, aquella vez ocasionada por la risa.

—Y tú qué mona eres —le sonrió con picardía—. ¿Ves? Ahora que sonríes estás mucho más preciosa que antes. Ahora sí que te quiero cortejar.

Se quedó perpleja durante unos cuantos segundos, insegura sobre qué decir o hacer. Lo cierto era que aquel comentario le había pillado demasiado desprevenida.

—Lo reitero: qué tonto eres —rió una vez más—, Toni.

—¿Toni? ¿Y esas confianzas? —intentó mostrarse ofendido— Yo ni sé tu nombre.

—Tú fuiste el que vino para darme una flor y emborracharme con cerveza —replicó con una sonrisa felina en el rostro—. Me llamo Emma.

—Me gusta tu nombre: corto y carismático —asintió con la cabeza—. Va, ¿te encuentras mejor?

—La verdad es que sí —se secó las últimas lágrimas que le quedaban—. Qué tonta soy, un desconocido cualquiera viene y me alegra el día —le sonrió con dulzura—. Muchas gracias, en serio.

A pesar de que Antonio estaba más que acostumbrado a contemplar los rostros sonrientes de las chicas, aquella sonrisa en particular le resultó adorable. Quizás aquella cara sonrosada y llorosa sonriendo le hubiera cautivado de algún modo extraño. Le devolvió una sonrisa, sus mejillas ya también algo coloradas.

—De nada —le acarició la mejilla, todavía sujetando su mano—. Ha sido todo un placer.

—Me has dado una cerveza y un clavel precioso, pero no lo más importante de todo.

—¿Lo más importante? —alzó una ceja.

—Tu número de teléfono —respondió con un tono ladino.

—¡Me gusta tu estilo! —soltó una risotada— ¿Tienes algún papel?

Emma sacó su bloc de notas y un bolígrafo de su bolsito. Antonio cogió ambos objetos torpemente y apuntó su teléfono con una letra más o menos legible.

—Falta algo —apuntó Emma.

—¿Qué falta?

Le quitó el bolígrafo de la mano y dibujó un corazoncito al lado del nombre del joven risueño que le había alegrado el día. Él la miró asombrado para luego esbozar una sonrisa fulgente.

—¡Pero qué mona eres, niña! —juntó sus cabezas— Como no me llames, te buscaré por toda la ciudad hasta dar contigo.

—No hará falta: te llamaré —guardó el bloc y el bolígrafo en el bolso—. Me has caído muy bien.

—Eso espero —le dio un beso en la mejilla—. Y espero que sonrías así durante mucho tiempo, ¿eh?

—Si tú me lo pides… —se tocó la mejilla, colorada.

Ambos se levantaron del banco y ella, rápidamente, se lanzó a los brazos de Antonio para agradecerle todo. Él sonrió y correspondió cariñosamente el abrazo.

—Creo que me voy a enamorar de los claveles por tu culpa —dijo Emma nada más soltarse de Antonio, aún contemplando sus ojos verdes fijamente.

—¡Ni se te ocurra! ¿Quieres que me ponga celoso? —ella se sorprendió con aquella reacción— Enamórate de mí: soy mejor que un clavel.

Volvieron a reír y se despidieron, con todo el dolor en el corazón que le supuso a Emma. No todos los días tenía la dicha de encontrarse con un chico tan peculiar y adorable. A pesar de que él ya se estaba marchando, ella no pudo evitar volverse durante unos instantes para contemplar su figura una vez más. Deseó con todas sus fuerzas volverle a ver de nuevo.

Antonio, por su parte, volvió a su casa más pobre y con una cerveza menos que ofrecerle a Govert, quien no pareció nada contento con la tardanza de su anfitrión.

—¿Dónde has estado? —preguntó irritado, casi con un tono asesino.

—¡No te lo vas a creer, Gov! —exclamó ilusionado a la vez que sacaba las cervezas de la bolsa— Acabo de conocer a una chica maravillosa. ¡La mujer perfecta! Tenías que haberla visto, tío, ¡tenías que haberla visto! —rió nervioso y _colorado_— Bueno, mejor no. Si la vieras, me la acabarías quitando y no quiero que eso pase.

Govert no se podía creer lo que acababa de escuchar. No se lo _quería_ creer. ¿En un pispás Antonio se había enamorado de una pelandrusca? ¿Así de rápido se tenía que olvidar del hombre al que estuvo persiguiendo como un vil acosador durante tantos putos meses?

—Fijo que es una puta cualquiera.

—¡No es una puta, Govert! —colocó una cerveza con bastante enfado— Estaba llorando por culpa del desaprensivo de su hermano. Como ese capullo la siga haciendo llorar, le parto la cara.

—¿A ella, por llorica?

—No, hombre —carcajeó de nuevo y se sentó al lado de su amigo—. Al hermano, por imbécil.

Las ganas de beber cerveza se esfumaron de golpe. De todas las noticias malas que podía haber escuchado, aquella había sido la peor. Deja a Antonio suelto para que vaya a comprar cervezas y ya va una tipa a robárselo.

* * *

><p>Emma terminó su café ante la mirada expectante de Elizaveta, su mejor amiga, y Gilbert, el novio. Parecían ansiosos por seguir escuchando aquella historia.<p>

—¡Es que ese chico era genial, os lo juro! —evitó patalear como un niño que ve un juguete que quiere por la televisión— Súper simpático, buena persona y muy guapo. ¡Qué guapo era! ¡Un morenazo de ojos verdes y cuerpo diez!

—¡Y qué romántico! —comentó Elizaveta, maravillada.

Gilbert las contemplaba con un semblante aburrido. Las mujeres eran así: si aparecía un tiparraco con una sonrisa y un poco de amabilidad falsa, ellas ya caían rendidas a sus pies como si estuvieran ante el dios del amor. ¡Por eso él nunca fingía cuando intentaba ligar! Era él mismo y si la chica en cuestión no parecía care en sus redes, era sencillamente porque ella tendría alguna tara mental.

—O más bien mariquita —se ganó una mirada furiosa por parte de las dos chicas—. ¿Qué? ¿Qué tipo de retrasado va gastándose el dinero en… claveles? ¿Cómo decías que se llamaba el chico?

—Antonio —pronunció el nombre lentamente, extasiada. Gilbert evitó reírse.

—¡No me jodas! ¡Fijo que era mi buen amigo Toño!

—Ahora que lo dices… La descripción sí que cuadra con Antonio —respondió Elizaveta, sonriente—. Emma, pues ya te digo que Antonio es encantador. ¡Mucho mejor que este pesado!

—¿Pesado? ¡Ya quisiera Toño ser la mitad de asombroso que yo! —se rió solo, como de costumbre— Emma, bonita: si es Toño del que estamos hablando, está soltero. Aprovecha antes de que alguna putilla del tres al cuarto te lo quite.

—¿Y si es gay? —preguntó Elizaveta con un tono que era de todo salvo inocente.

Lo que faltaba por oír. Era imposible que Antonio se pudiera excitar con un miembro viril. ¡Si una vez vio a Gilbert como Dios lo trajo al mundo y ni se inmutó! Era una clara señal de que le iba única y exclusivamente el pescado.

—¿Y si nos aplasta una ballena? —Gilbert hizo un gesto melodramático— ¿Qué tipo de pregunta de mierda es esa? ¡Qué gay ni qué niño muerto!

—Oye, tú a mí no me hables así —le tiró de las orejas.

Emma sonrió al ver aquella escena tan cotidiana en la vida de Elizaveta y Gilbert. Ojalá ella pudiera bromear del mismo modo con Antonio algún día.

* * *

><p>Miró a su mejor amigo con desgana. Siempre supo que Ludwig no era la alegría de la huerta, pero verlo tan deprimido tampoco era usual. Govert acabó la cerveza y miró fijamente a la botella, preguntándose cómo era posible que acabase tan rápido de beber todo.<p>

—¿Y esa cara? —preguntó al fin.

—Hoy he conocido al hermano de Feliciano —suspiró pesadamente al recordar por enésima vez todos los sucesos.

—¿Y?

—Me odia —dio otro sorbo a su cerveza—. Me insulta, me arroja tomates y encima hace llorar a Feliciano.

—¿Homófobo?

—Quizás —le vino a la mente el rostro iracundo de su cuñado—. Me llama _sodomita_ constantemente.

Ludwig sintió como si su acompañante estuviera a punto de recitar las palabras más trascendentales para la vida de ambos.

—Aunque sea un niño, pégale.

O quizás no.

—Es mayor que yo —notó la cara asombrada de Govert—. Tiene veinte años, me parece.

—Pégale, a ver si se le quita la gilipollez —apoyó el mentón en la mano.

—La violencia no es la solución, además, Feliciano me odiaría.

Intentó buscar otra opción que lograse que Ludwig acabase de una vez por todas con aquellos problemas tan estúpidos que tenía, pero fue incapaz de hallar algo mínimamente aceptable.

—Pégale de todos modos.

A Govert no le entraba en la cabeza cómo un hombre de tal edad podía comportarse como un niño. Y, peor aún, oponerse a la felicidad de su propio hermano pequeño. ¿Qué tipo de escoria era aquella?

* * *

><p>El peor día del año había llegado: Emma iba a traer a su novio a casa. Ya le había comentado lo «maravilloso» y «risueño» que era y que Govert tenía que conocerlo le gustase la idea o no. Lo único que sabía él de aquel mequetrefe era que desde que se estaba tirando a su hermana pequeña —porque nunca llevaba condones en el bolso hasta que empezó a salir con él—, Emma se mostraba más rebelde y parecía que se había aprendido algún tipo de discurso absurdo de memoria. También parecía más feliz, pero eso daba igual.<p>

Govert apretó los nudillos. Más le valía al mequetrefe aquel llevar una pistola encima, porque de lo contrario lo asesinaría con sus mismísimas manos.

Escuchó unas carcajadas en el rellano. Al parecer, el momento se acercaba.

—Ven aquí, cabrón rompevirginidades, rompefamilias y rompehuevos —masculló con asco.

La puerta se abrió y se escuchaba la carcajada de un hombre y la voz de su hermana contando algo completamente irrelevante.

—¡Hermanito! ¿Estás en casa? —preguntó ella con la voz más adorable del mundo. _Tic en la ceja_.

Govert gruñó a modo de respuesta, concienciándose mentalmente de que lo tenía que matar de la forma más vil y sanguinaria posible. Avistó la cabecita rubia de Emma, luego sus manos agarrando unas algo más morenas. Alzó la vista para toparse con el rostro sonriente de aquel cretino que…

No podía ser.

_Imposible_.

—¡Hermanito, te presento a mi novio! —anunció más deslumbrante que nunca— ¡Se llama…!

La cara de Emma, la preciosa carita de su hermana pequeña, rezumaba felicidad por los cuatro costados. Jamás la había visto tan radiante. _Tan feliz_. Una mirada embelesada y una sonrisa boba de oreja a oreja adornaban su rostro. A su lado estaba una cara sonriente y jocosa, una que ya había visto en múltiples ocasiones. Aquellos ojos verdes, aquel cabello desordenado, aquel aire enigmático...

—Antonio —continuó Govert, inexpresivo.

—¡Vaya! ¡No me digas que ya os conocíais! —Emma sonrió aún más al notar cómo Antonio la abrazaba por la espalda.

—¡Oh, Dios, Gov! ¡Esto sí que no me lo esperaba! —soltó una carcajada mientras se pegaba más al cuerpo de Emma— Qué pequeño es el mundo.

Y abrazado a su hermana, estaba él: Antonio, también más alegre y dichoso que de costumbre. Incluso parecía enamorado. ¿Enamorado de Emma? ¿_Antonio_?

Lo que más le costó asimilar fue que aquel al que tanto quería fuera, precisamente, quien le arrebató a Emma. Tan afectado estuvo por la noticia que ni energías tuvo para enfadarse. Permaneció estático, con la mirada perdida. Antonio y Emma seguían parloteando como cotorras, ambos risueños y casi eufóricos. Cada risa suya era una puñalada en el corazón para Govert.

—¡Ey, Gov! ¿No te parece genial que seamos cuñados? —Antonio alzó la mano, como si quisiera que Govert la chocara.

—No me llames Gov —cruzó los brazos—. Y sí, genial.

—Pero si siempre te llamé así —comentó extrañado, sentándose a su lado—. En fin, ¡es extraordinario salir con la hermana de un _amigo_! —soltó una risita y tocó la punta del cabello de Govert— ¿Sabes? Estaba asustado porque me pensaba que mi cuñado sería una mala bestia que me odiaría. Pero menos mal que somos _amigos_, ¿eh?

Así comenzó su calvario.

* * *

><p>Govert había estado meses soportando al pesado de Antonio y sus malditos abrazos cariñosos con tal de complacer a Emma. Pero él había llegado demasiado lejos, <em>demasiado<em>. Había cosas con las que no se podía jugar y entre ellas estaba Conejito Fluflú. ¡El muy maldito le había vomitado encima! Y también le había lanzado un zapato que le dejó una cicatriz, pero eso aún podría perdonarse.

Lo del Conejito Fluflú no tenía perdón de Dios.

Le resultó curioso que Antonio fuera precisamente quien había escogido y bautizado al Conejito Fluflú, de ahí a que fuera el peluche favorito de Govert. Dormía todas las noches abrazado a él y lo mimaba porque era su bien más preciado. Y va Antonio y le vomita encima. Para Govert aquel vómito fue la puñalada trapera que le demostró que él no era _nada _para Antonio. Ya no había nada que el español no hubiera mancillado, ¡nada!

—¿No estás exagerando demasiado? —Emma siguió comiendo una manzana.

—Mira, he estado soportando a tu mierda de novio por ti, pero él no colabora. No sabe ni comportarse.

—¡Estaba borracho!

—No tenía por qué emborracharse —gruñó. Intentó no alzar demasiado la voz y conservar la calma.

—¡Govert, no lo hizo con mala intención! Además, estuvo una semana suplicándote perdón y haciéndote todo tipo de regalos. ¿Qué más quieres?

—Que se muera.

A la mierda la paciencia. Llevaba demasiado tiempo siendo un santurrón y soportando a Antonio. Ya no iba a permitir que aquel pelanas alfeñique se acercara a él porque cada abrazo era su perdición. Si tenía que insultarle cada vez que le tocara, le insultaría. Si tenía que darle la paliza de su vida cada vez que osara acercarse a Conejito Fluflú, se la daría.

La guerra había comenzado.

* * *

><p>Tenía que buscar inspiración por alguna parte. Le habían ordenado hacer un cómic, ya que el maldito tipo que se encargaba de las viñetas en la revista se había muerto. Como consecuencia, le dijeron al del horóscopo que se pusiera a dibujar. Imbéciles. Emma podría ser una fuente de inspiración. No paraba de hablar y eso podría darle ideas, sobre todo cuando estaban viendo la televisión.<p>

Aunque aquel documental sobre el anarquismo no era muy revelador.

—Ese Bakunin decía cosas interesantes, ¿eh? —Emma señaló el televisor.

—No.

—¡Yo tuve un muñeco que se llamaba Bacunín! —exclamó Antonio desde la cocina, como si aquella estupidez fuera interesante.

—Cállate.

Ignorando la orden de Govert, Antonio entró en el salón haciendo malabares con _tomates_. Emma le vitoreaba por ser tan buen malabarista, mientras que Govert aumentó el volumen de la televisión para no escuchar las risas de aquel cerebro de mosquito.

—_Entonces, Bakunin y su esposa, Antonia…_

—¿Antonia? —se empezó a reír y perdió el control de los tomates.

Como consecuencia, los tomates cayeron al suelo y mancharon por completo la alfombra. Govert habría montado en cólera si aquel fuera su apartamento, pero como estaba en la casa de Antonio y de Emma no le dio mayor importancia. Simplemente bufó y lo miró con odio.

—¡Toni, lo has manchado todo!

—Será imbécil.

Antonio, cabizbajo, miró a los tomates como si los hubiera matado. De pronto, se dio cuenta de que uno de los tomates no se había aplastado, incluso podría aventurarse a decir que estaba completamente _intacto_. Lo señaló como si fuera el elegido.

—¡Mirad qué rebelde es ese tomate! ¡No se aplastó!

—Los tomates no son rebeldes —puso un mohín de desagrado.

Volvió a prestar atención al documental, que al parecer había dejado de hablar del anarquismo para centrarse en el comunismo. A los que hicieron el documental les debía de parecer muy gracioso insertar el color rojo cada dos segundos. Govert no sabía si la pantalla era más roja que los tomates que adornaban el suelo.

Miró una vez más al tomate que había sobrevivido la catástrofe. Podría crear un cómic a partir de esa estupidez. Sólo necesitaba un empujoncito más para idear una genialidad.

—_Pinocho fue a pescar al río Guadalquivir_ —canturreó Antonio mientras limpiaba el suelo—. _Se le cayó la caña y pescó con la nariz._

«Pinocho, el tomate comunista», pensó Govert tras acariciarse cuidadosamente su mentón. No. No sonaba del todo bien.

—Ey, ¿el italiano no os parece un idioma precioso? —preguntó Antonio de repente— He oído que al tomate lo llaman _pomodoro_. Lo malo es que no pueden hacer el chiste de _tómate el tomate_.

—Ese chiste sólo lo entendéis los hispanohablantes —Govert frunció el ceño. Antonio se debía de pensar que todo el mundo entendía su maldito idioma—. Cállate ya.

—Y luego algunos nombres, que son muy raros —Antonio se pasó la orden de su cuñado a la torera—. Por ejemplo, Tomás de Aquino es Tommaso D'Aquino —soltó una risita infantil—. Tommaso. Qué nombre. Si conociera a alguien llamado Tommaso, le seguiría Tommasoca.

Govert, ya harto de tanta charla estúpida, le quitó una zapatilla a Emma y se la arrojó al pesado de Antonio. Le importaba un pepino cómo llamasen a Tomás de Aquino en Italia. Aunque _Tomás _ y _tomate_ empezaban del mismo modo... Entonces vio la luz.

—_Tomás, el Tomate Rebelde…_ —musitó Govert.

Intentaría apuntarlo. Tampoco sería demasiado complicado dibujar las historias de un tomate rebelde, ¿no? Al menos así sus malditos jefes dejarían de molestarle.

* * *

><p>Emma timbró por enésima vez, pero nadie le respondía. Oía algunos ruidos al otro lado de la puerta. Parecía que alguien estaba conteniendo mal las lágrimas. Dejó el timbre y aporreó la puerta, ya preocupándose cada vez más.<p>

—¡Gilbert, abre! Entiendo que estés enfadado conmigo, pero tienes que escuchar mi versión de los hechos…

Para su sorpresa, la puerta se abrió. Si bien los ojos de Gilbert estaban rojos, no había ni rastro alguno de lágrimas. Emma retrocedió un par de pasos al vislumbrar el rostro iracundo de su amigo. Tragó saliva.

—Mira, yo no tengo que escuchar nada —la mirada cargada de odio de Gilbert casi la hizo llorar—. Tengo claro quiénes son mis amigos y quiénes mis enemigos. Lo he tenido que aprender por las malas, pero al menos ahora ya puedo asegurar que eres una puta.

—No me eches la culpa a mí de tus problemas —ella frunció el ceño, dolida por aquellas palabras envenenadas—. Sólo aconsejé a Eli porque no era feliz. En el fondo también te hice un favor a ti.

—Sí, mi novia me puso los cuernos. ¡Gran favor el tuyo! —se mordió el labio, conteniendo las lágrimas— Mira, sólo te digo una cosa —la señaló amenazadoramente—: ojalá que algún día te pase esto a ti. Que Toño abra los ojos y vea lo bicho que eres y te abandone por otra. Ese día estaré ahí para reírme de ti y escupirte en la cara, zorra.

—No sabes ni lo que dices…

—¿Qué no lo sé? ¡Ja! —soltó una risa sarcástica— Dicen que la historia está escrita para que no repitamos los errores del pasado. Mi relación se fue a la mierda, vale. Pero, ¿sabes? Toño también es un ñoño que quiere casarse y tener una familia feliz. ¿Tú quieres eso? No, ¿verdad? Pues ya está. La historia se va a repetir y te lo mereces.

—¿No te das cuenta de que Eli te dejó por tu bien? ¡Lo vuestro era una mentira! Yo… —se secó una lagrimilla— yo sólo le di mi opinión como amiga.

—Se suponía que también eras amiga mía —hizo ademán de cerrar la puerta—. Se suponía.

Acabó dando un portazo. Cogió a su pequeña Julchen, su pollita querida del alma, y le dio un beso. Ella jamás le traicionaría y siempre estaría a su lado. Si es que todas las mujeres eran unas falsas, sobre todo Emma.

* * *

><p>Antonio notaba que su novia lo miraba demasiado, como si quisiera comunicarle algo y no se atreviera. Él sonrió levemente y posó su cabeza en el regazo de Emma, mirándola fijamente.<p>

—¿Te pasa algo?

—Ah, nada, sólo estaba pensando —le acarició los cabellos—. ¿Sabes Lovino, el chico al que le doy clases?

—Me has hablado de él —cerró los ojos para concentrarse mejor en las caricias—. Es él quien me quita a mi niña, ¿no? Yo también quiero que mi Emma me enseñe francés.

Emma no pudo evitar sonreír ante el tono cariñoso que inundaba casi siempre las palabras de su chico. ¿Y qué si en ocasiones eran una pareja demasiado empalagosa? Ellos eran felices a su manera y no cambiarían jamás, pasase lo que pasase.

—Tú ya sabes francés —le tiró un poco del pelo como broma y rió de nuevo.

—En fin, ¿y qué le pasa al tal Lovino?

—Pues que siempre está muy solo… No sé. Creo que soy la única amiga que tiene y me siento mal por él.

—¿Cómo no va a tener amigos? A juzgar por lo que me cuentas de él, parece un buen tío.

Si bien el rostro de la joven estaba plomizo, Antonio sólo pudo sonreír ante tanta preocupación. Una de las cosas que más adoraba de Emma era lo bondadosa y comprensiva que era con todo el mundo. ¡Ojalá hubiera más gente como ella en el mundo! No obstante, la realidad era cruel y sólo había una Emma. Tenía que asegurarse de no soltarla_ jamás_.

—Ya… Pero es muy introvertido, ¿sabes? —suspiró— Pero es un chico estupendo.

—¡No digas más! —Antonio se incorporó con una sonrisa radiante— ¡No voy a consentir que un amigo de mi Emma esté solo!

Era cierto que a Antonio le dio pena que el tal Lovino estuviera solo y falto de cariño —¡nadie se merecía la soledad!—, pero en parte la motivación que le llevaba a conocer a aquel chico no era otro salvo contentar a Emma. Al fin y al cabo, la felicidad de su niña era también su felicidad.

—¿De veras? ¡Estupendo! —le besó en la mejilla con cariño— Eres un cielo.

—Lo sé —le dedicó una sonrisa refulgente y optimista—. Sólo espero que Lovino y yo podamos llevarnos bien.

—Lo haréis, estoy segura. ¡Me lo dice mi instinto femenino!

Al día siguiente, Antonio fue a conocer a aquel amigo de su novia que tan solo estaba siempre. Lo que no se imaginaba en aquel momento era que estaba a punto de ver al que un día sería su marido.

* * *

><p><strong>Notas:<strong> quien avisa no es traidor, ¿eh? Lo advertí: capítulo denso, serio y con saltos temporales bestias. Mientras escribí este capítulo pensé varias veces: _oh, dulce ironía~ _Y_ Tommaso il pomodoro ribelle _suena terrible xD

* * *

><p><em><strong>EDIT:<strong>_ He decidido terminar el fic en este capítulo y no subir el segundo capítulo extra. ¿Motivo? Creo que este capítulo ha cumplido bien su función de explicar cómo comenzó todo y cómo va a terminar (en serio, ¿nadie se esperaba que se iban a casar? Llevo desde los _primeros_ capítulos insinuándolo xD). A mayores, he corregido las erratas —desde el capítulo uno. Aj, qué tocho— y añadido el contador de palabrotas a final de cada capítulo. Sé que nadie que haya leído ya este capítulo cuando lo publiqué leerá ahora estas palabras, pero yo aclaro esto de todos modos porque... porque sí. Dicho esto, ¡espero que hayáis disfrutado de la historia! Lo siento por no haberme aclarado con lo del segundo capítulo antes :/

* * *

><p><span>Contador de palabrotas:<span> ¡18! (cómo se nota que Lovino no aparece)

**Contador de palabras definitivo** (¡tachán~!): ¡**584** tacosss! Qué obscenidad (?)

En cuanto a los reviews, ¡**muchísimas gracias** a todos! Me temo que tardaré bastante en responder a vuestros reviews porque estoy muy ocupada ;A; Así que perdonadme, ¿eh?_  
><em>

Nayo: No eran amigos, sino compañeros de clase (?) Y Toño no era cani, por el amor de Dios y los serafines D: Pero Gilbert sí que lo era. Ahora que me doy cuenta, es el segundo fic donde hago que Holanda le dé una patada en los huevos a España... Soy malvada xD

Iggi: Oh, cielos, pues eso casi es la Biblia xD O el Corán. Te aconsejo que gastes tu dinero en algo mejor xD Pero si vienes, yo te firmo lo que sea (?)

La ardilla de Romano: No me ofendes, es más, en cierto modo me halaga que leas el fic a pesar de no gustarte el Spamano :3 Eso sí, discrepo contigo en lo de las parejas. ¿Que Toño tiene poco donde elegir? Hay personajes que sólo tienen uno o dos personajes, mientras que España tiene a Francia e Inglaterra (parejas más o menos famosas), y luego parejas algo más minoritarias serían Bélgica, Holanda, Austria, Prusia y en el fandom hispano, Rusia_. _Tiene ahí un harén magnífico (?)

Sakura: ¡Bien! ^^ En cuanto pueda, te los envío todos (probablemente te los envíe mañana, si no te molesta ;u;). Pff, yo no tengo facebook, lo siento~

Fuu: No lo imprimas, que destrozarás el Amazonas D: Gracias a ti por leerlo y comentarlo ;) Emma es súper adorable~

Andiee: Malditos resfriados D: Una vez iba a escribir a Gov hablándole de eso a Lovi, pero me resultó tan extraño y perturbador que lo borré xD Gracias a ti por comentar~

Haruna: ¿Pero qué haces levantada a semejantes horas? D: Que no te disculpes, leñe, que no has hecho nada malo ó.òU Sus sobrinas son femAmérica y femCanadá porque lo digo yo xD Tengo un fic donde Rumanía secuestra a Romano, si te sirve de consuelo xD Pon un Gov en tu vida (¿?) Lo invita porque Lovino es todavía más pobre, que ese ni siquiera tiene trabajo xD Harunita, las parejas "alteran el orden", cariño~ Un día la mete uno, el otro día la mete el otro. Así se consigue el equilibrio sexual perfecto (¿?) ¿A qué te meto con el mechero, cacho ñordo? `3´/ Que te vaya atún~

Aizawa Yuu: Totalmente de acuerdo contigo~ Donde esté la imaginación de una fangirl, que se quite todo lo demás~

¡Espero volver a leeros de nuevo! ¡Muchísimas gracias a todos por vuestro apoyo! ;D


End file.
